


Cusp

by capulette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Boys, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves the Professor, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Humor, Magical Girls, Manga Tropes, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Personal Growth, Pop Culture, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Virgin Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Witchcraft, World Travel, Worldbuilding, dimitri really loves byleth, wholesome blue lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 76
Words: 179,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capulette/pseuds/capulette
Summary: Dimitri is a sweet and angsty bad boy who wins the heart of his beautiful Professor Byleth. The adults are doting and irresponsible, Sothis has bad timing, Byleth and Felix are troubled delinquents, Hilda is a magical girl, Marianne is a mystic, Mercedes is a witch, Bernie becomes a literary phenomenon, Linhardt goes underground (and starts a fight club), and the Blue Lions boys are the champions of their professor's heart! Everyone is emotionally dysfunctional, and Seteth's suffering never ends, but they always support each other and grow together. These are the transient days of their carefree academy life.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Linhardt von Hevring, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Rhea, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Ferdinand von Aegir & My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Seteth, Linhardt von Hevring & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 126
Kudos: 177





	1. (Not So) Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lively monastery days, Dimitri likes the Professor, everyone likes teasing Dimitri, weapon maintenance evenings, and Dimitri and Byleth are trying their best.

‘Professor, watch my new move! I call it ROOOOLLLING THUNDEEEERRR!!!’

‘Oi, you. Let’s go spar.’

‘Soooo, you said we could speak casually… can I call you Byleth? OW INGRID!’

‘Oh my~ Professor, your cloak is torn. Shall I mend it for you?’

‘…And I said, “Nothing is impossible for FERDINAND VON AEGIR!”’

‘Professor~ It’s too hot to train today, why don’t we go into town instead?’

‘Teach, have you noticed His Highness keeps looking over at us? If I do this… I wonder if he’ll break something— AHAHAHAHA!’

Byleth’s life is full and busy, but the days at the academy seem to pass by leisurely. Her routine falls into place. Her difficulty expressing herself has always created a distance between her and new people. So she anticipates inevitable apprehension from her students. Instead, Byleth is overwhelmed by the students’ exuberance, how one or another is constantly materialising in front of her, demanding her attention, teasing, asking questions, making plans or just dragging her off (Felix). Ever since the Blue Lions’ victory in the mock battle, Byleth's rise to fame is of legendary proportions, and the throng around her grows even larger.

‘So I found something interesting... zzzzzz…’

Byleth absentmindedly evades a prone sleeping Linhardt toppling across her path and continues on her way. Claude and Hilda hurry to record the stats as Byleth’s admirers multiply.

*

Only Jeralt and his mercenaries ever made her feel accepted, raised her in their convoluted mix of parenting styles— an eccentric, dysfunctional family, who understood her humour and markers of expression because they had watched her grow up. Suddenly, she finds herself thrust out of their protective bubble, and with nothing but a sword to defend herself with…

_Sothis snorts, ‘That is hardly a handicap for you. Besides, you have me to help you!’_

‘You are often just distracting and unhelpful though… It is even harder to talk when you are laughing at me or I have to concentrate on not speaking out loud to you.’

_Sothis feels extremely injured and huffy._

*

Dimitri feels a mixture of fondness and resentment as Byleth makes friends, starts opening up and speaking more, and he gets to watch more and more emotions and expressions transform her lovely face. These days, one person or other is constantly taking Byleth’s attention away from him. She always has other plans and other people to meet, or is constantly in someone else’s company so he can never catch her alone. It was frustrating to say the least. Soon Byleth has formed something of an inner circle, an eclectic collection of students from all three houses.

The biggest surprise was how quickly the angsty Fraldarius heir warmed to his new Professor. The day after meeting her, they were already inseparable. The early morning sight of an impatient Felix dragging a sleepy Byleth to the training grounds is a daily occurrence. They go their separate ways to wash off and prepare for the day, and then Felix waits outside Byleth’s room to accompany her to the dining hall. Sylvain, Ingrid and Ferdinand often join them, or Mercedes and Annette, sometimes Claude. Dimitri felt hesitant to join them at first, but the Professor's face always lights up when she sees him, and waves him over with a smile. So it gets easier, even with Felix glowering and mostly ignoring Dimitri. Claude nonchalantly eats off the Professor's plate. Sylvain tries to feed her from his own spoon, but thankfully the Professor never accepts, and Ingrid punches him (as he deserves, Dimitri thinks). They were overjoyed at discovering Dimitri’s crush on the Professor and seem intent on provoking a jealous outburst. But Dimitri is determined not to give them that satisfaction.

As they all traipse to class together, the Professor chats to Dimitri about her lesson plans for the week, and he hangs onto her every word. The best part of being house leader is undoubtedly the extra time he gets with his Professor. Sylvain beats him to carrying her things for her, smirking at him infuriatingly. Felix grumpily demands her attention; Mercedes and Annette chatter to her about baking together and going into town later. Claude links his arm with Professor's and pulls her ahead, turning around to wink at Dimitri. 

*

In the evenings, Byleth can be found in Felix or Ferdinand’s room, sitting cross-legged together on the floor, sharpening their swords and spears in companionable silence (Felix and Byleth, at least), sharing anecdotes, or listening to Ferdinand’s dramatic soliloquies. The unlikely friendship that results between Felix and Ferdinand is a source of amusement for both the Blue Lions and Black Eagles.

The doors are left open and these rooms gradually become an unexpected hub of activity. People filter in and out through the evening, talking to the Professor or simply hovering around her. Dimitri wishes (desperately) that he could be part of their circle, but Felix’s scowls make it clear he would rather Dimitri wasn’t. Sylvain just invites himself, sauntering in, lounging on the bed, teasing Felix, flirting with Byleth, ruffling Ferdinand’s noble feathers. So it is common to see Sylvain fleeing before long, followed by some thrown object and Felix’s angry insults, or Ferdinand’s indignant splutters.

*

One night, Dimitri hears her bidding Felix good night and the tapping sound of her heels on polished wood as she walks down the hallway. He dashes out of his room to catch up to her, and offers her his arm. ‘Professor, may I walk you back to your room?’ His Professor raises her dreamlike gaze to his face, and her eyes crinkle at the edges. She is happy to see him. All the tension and loneliness plaguing him dissipate at that realisation. His entire being feels lighter.

‘You don’t have to trouble yourself, Dimitri… but I would like that.’ She lays her slender fingers on his arm, warming him through the sleeve of his uniform.

They walk slowly. Dimitri wants this time with her to stretch out as long as it can. ‘You have been here some time now, Professor. What have your days been like?’

‘When I can escape Felix and the training grounds, I have been out riding with Ferdinand and on sky watch with Ingrid. On my free day last week, Linhardt and I went fishing.’ The Professor's lips turn up slightly, as if happily revisiting those days in her mind. ‘I have been spending a lot of time in the library with Linhardt. His research is really quite fascinating, and he is certainly persistent about studying my crest. But I enjoy it. Being here at the monastery, I realise how much there is to learn. It is a pleasure to have so much knowledge just… waiting for me. I only need to reach out my hand. I have never had that before, and now I realise how much I want to keep growing - and not just as a fighter. I really want to be the best professor I can be for you...’

It is the most Dimitri has ever heard her talk. Her light, clear voice seems to float on the night breeze, uplifting and soothing at the same time. ‘What about you, Dimitri? Have you been happy?’

He ponders her questions thoughtfully. ‘Those are difficult questions to answer. I train, I care for my weapons, I do my studies, and before I know it the day is done. But I think I have been happy... mostly.’ Looking straight ahead, Dimitri blurts out, ‘It feels like a long time since we were alone together.’ In his periphery, he sees her head turn back towards him. Suddenly feeling brave ( _or desperate_ ), he tells her the truth, ‘I admit I have been a little jealous, Professor. The others make it seem so easy to ask for your time, but I… it isn't easy for me to express what I want so openly.’ Her expression is indecipherable but her fingers press a little tighter on his arm. He might as well continue.

‘It is selfish of me, but I keep wanting more… more of your time, I mean. It makes me happy talking to you, spending time with you like this, Professor. It is rare for me to feel close to someone, so I keep wishing for more. Even though I feel as if I don't deserve it.’ Dimitri steels his heart, expecting disappointment. Saying those things leaves him feeling painfully vulnerable. They have reached the steps leading up to her room and she still hasn’t said anything. Dimitri is reluctant to meet her eyes, wishing he hadn't come across so needy. ‘I am sorry Professor, that was selfish of me, I would understand if—’

A finger lightly tilts his chin upward. In surprise, he raises his eyes to her face. _The Professor is smiling at him._ Her eyes are sparkling with amusement and (he dares to hope) fondness. Dimitri can’t help the smile that breaks out on his own face, running his fingers through his hair, he feels kind of embarrassed. She climbs the steps but turns around at the top, still smiling. ‘I am sorry, Dimitri. I always have time for you. I am sorry I didn’t notice you wanted it before now.’ Her face falls a little. ‘So thank you for telling me. I will let you think on it, then you can tell me what part of my day you want for yourself? ( _I want all of it, every hour, every day_ ) I will do my best to make it yours.’

It only takes him one stride to reach her at the top of the steps. Bolstered by relief and confidence, he impulsively takes her hand. ‘Professor, will you have lunch with me tomorrow?’

She nods, 'I would love that, Dimitri.'

‘Then can I walk you back to your room again tomorrow night… like this?’

She nods again.

‘And the time you said I can have— that time is separate from this?’

Her eyes are overflowing with mirth and she exhales a small laugh, then she nods again. Dimitri reluctantly releases her hand so she can unlock the door. He watches her dark tresses falling over her shoulder, revealing her pale slender neck. He wants to put his arms around her, pull her back against him, breathe in the scent of her hair, kiss her neck and feel her shiver at his touch… He is already starved of her nearness.

She smiles at him one last time before closing the door behind her. ‘Good night, Dimitri.’

‘Good night, Professor.’

*

The walk back to his room feels surreal.

_‘How pathetic. She pities you, that is all. Do you really think she would ever return your foolish affections?'_

Dimitri grits his teeth. Usually he does not push the voices away, he knows he owes it to them to listen. That is part of his duty and punishment. But tonight, he resents their desire to poison the happiness his Professor has just given him, undeserving as he is. ‘Leave me alone, Glenn. Let me have this one night... please.’

As he collapses onto his bed, Dimitri lets thoughts of his beautiful Professor wash over him, carrying him to blissful oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if it was intuitive which character said which statements at the start of the chapter? Some are kind of obvious so I thought it would be fun to leave up to imagination. But in case you're interested, it is as follows: Caspar, Felix, Sylvain, Mercedes, Ferdinand, Hilda, Claude, Linhardt.


	2. Blue is the New Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Eagles arrive in the classroom, the lone wolf of the Blue Lions makes friends, Felix and Linhardt investigate, Felix and Linhardt need to be rescued, and the Ashen Wolves make an appearance.

The Blue Lions and Black Eagles houses are historical rivals.

‘… irreconcilable differences of political ideology, national identity, discipline, work ethic, educational values…’ Hubert drones on but no one is really listening to him. In conclusion, they are the houses with the greatest distance to traverse between them. Or so it was meant to be.

Byleth’s arrival instigates the great intermingling of the academy's two most competitive houses, and results in the discovery of unexpected kindred spirits. Everyone agrees that Edelgard and Dimitri just need to sit down and ‘talk it out’. Only Felix and Caspar vote for ‘spar it out’, so that is dismissed. Hubert and Dedue refuse to participate.

*

However, it still comes as a surprise when the proudest and noblest of Empire nobles is the first student to transfer into the Blue Lions. ‘Professor, you will soon see how superior I am to Edelgard!’ Bernadetta and Linhardt follow soon after, before Edelgard puts her foot down, dragging back a kicking and struggling Caspar. 'Forgive me, Teacher, but our house cannot lose any more students.'

‘…Linhardt, why are you here? All you do is sleep. Go back to your own class!’ (Felix)

‘I like it here… and there are… so many… Crests… zzz’

‘Hmph, surprisingly sound logic.’

Much to Felix’s distaste, the trio dare to intrude on his preferred solitude at the back of the class. They settle themselves happily around him. He ignores the smiles from Dimitri, Sylvain and Ingrid as he tells Ferdinand to shut up, listens to Bernadetta’s squeaking questions, or tries to detach a stubborn Linhardt who is clinging to his leg.

‘I just need you to – er – slash with your sword a few times!’ ‘NO!’ ‘Why won’t you let me observe your Crest?’ ‘LET GO!’ ‘The Crest of Fraldarius is really one of the most intriguing.’ ‘I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!’ ‘Oh splendid! It would give me a unique viewpoint—’ Everyone watches Felix throw Linhardt across the courtyard, applauding as Linhardt lands rather gracefully on his feet. He yawns and decides to try again after a nap.

*

Claude tries to transfer too but is reminded by a long-suffering Seteth that house leaders cannot change classes.

*

It is close to midnight when Felix finally decides it might be worthwhile getting some sleep. Leaving the training grounds in the dark, he curses as he promptly trips over something. No, some _one_. Fast asleep on the ground.

‘Linhardt?!’

‘Ah Felix, I just had one more question—’

‘I told you to leave me alone, you… pest!’

As they roll around in a silent, furious scuffle, a faint scraping noise makes them pause, faces contorted into painful grimaces, gripping each other's hair. They glimpse a flash of pale skin and lavender hair in the shadowy alcove near Byleth’s room. Nodding a wordless truce, Felix pulls Linhardt onto his feet and they sneak closer to investigate.

The alcove is empty. A dead-end. So where did the suspicious figure go? While Felix contemplates rooftop chases and realistic speeds at which the high sauna wall could be scaled (‘though that’s a bit stupid when the stairs are right there’), Linhardt closely inspects the wall itself.

‘Just as I thought – a hidden entrance.’ Prying his fingers into a gap between two bricks, Linhardt pulls away a section of wall with a telltale scraping sound. ‘But where to?’

He conjures a ball of fire that floats into the dark doorway, illuminating a steep staircase leading down beneath the monastery. ‘It is reasonable to assume this leads quite far below. I had heard of the existence of such a place, Abyss I believe it is called. Garreg Mach’s underworld, though I didn’t expect such an obvious entrance. I must investigate—’

‘Shut up and let me see,’ Felix is curious too. As they both crane their necks to peer down the stairs, strong hands grab them by their collars and yank them headfirst into the darkness. 'What the hell??' (Felix) ‘Professor, helpppp!’ (Linhardt)

The wall slides back into place behind them.

*

Dimitri hadn’t been sleeping but he still groans when someone knocks on his door this late at night. Opening the door, his disgruntled expression is immediately replaced with surprise, disbelief, confusion, delight and embarrassment in quick succession. ‘Professor!’ He grimaces, realising how loudly he had said that. Panicking slightly he grabs Byleth’s wrist and pulls her unceremoniously into the room, quickly shutting the door.

‘Um, sorry Professor, I wasn’t expecting it to be you. Or rather, it is unexpected for _you_ to visit me – not that I was expecting someone else! I wasn’t expecting anyone!’ Dimitri groans inwardly. _Why do I always make a fool of myself in front of her?_ Casting his gaze down away from her face to collect his thoughts, he is instead caught in the surely blasphemous act of staring at his Professor’s long bare legs. All ability to function abandons him.

‘Professor—’

She presses her fingers to his lips to stop him talking. He stares at her wide-eyed and obediently silent. ‘Dimitri, read this.’ She is holding out a piece of parchment. _A letter? She wants him to read it?_

> _Greetings Professor,_
> 
> _We have been curious about you. Apparently, you are beautiful and useful in a fight. Perhaps we can talk over tea?_
> 
> (The handwriting changes from a clean uniform print to a looping script with extravagant flourishes)
> 
> _Do not fool yourself into believing this is a request. We hold captive –_
> 
> _One bad tempered, feral swordsman. Identified by meticulous deduction to be Felix of House Fraldarius. A valuable hostage that we have on good authority is important to you._
> 
> _One nosy but reasonable (in contrast to his companion) green-haired mage. Identifies himself as Linhardt von Hevring._
> 
> _Lest you wish harm to befall them, be in your room at 11pm tonight. We will come to you. You may bring three companions, no more, no less. Three shall be the number and the number of_ (a scrawl of ink suggests the quill was forcefully removed from the writer’s hand)
> 
> (A messy scribble continues) _Do not involve the Knights, Church or mercs if you want to see your friends again._
> 
> _The Ashen Wolves_

Dimitri sighs heavily, feeling a headache coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a Monty Python reference.


	3. ♥ Rescue Mission to Abyss, Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth and the house leaders unite to rescue their favourite problem children. Felix and Linhardt’s disappearance encourages Byleth’s introspection, everyone panics, Dimitri and Byleth fall asleep together, Sylvain is MVP, and the gang travels to Abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer and has a bit more continuity, because I ended up sort of having an actual plot.

A monastery-wide search (actually they only checked the dormitories, library and training grounds) all but confirmed the very real disappearance of Felix and Linhardt.

Dimitri and Byleth pace in opposite directions.

‘So Teach… the letter says you can only bring three people…’

Byleth and Dimitri pause and look up in unison. Claude, Hilda, Edelgard, Ferdinand, Ingrid and Sylvain are crowded into Dimitri’s room. _Oh right_ …

‘Professor, how can we be sure these scoundrels will make good on their claim of not harming our captive friends? Surely we must alert Lady Rhea and their noble houses at once!’ Ferdinand agitatedly paces on the spot due to lack of room.

‘If they were able to capture Felix, these Ashen Wolves are foes we cannot underestimate,’ Ingrid agrees with a worried frown.

Ferdinand takes the letter from Claude thoughtfully. ‘Nonetheless, they have unwittingly revealed a weakness. The nature of this missive is a subtle betrayal of instability within their ranks. It is as if three people wrote this letter, a struggle for dominance over more than a mere quill!’ No one has the heart to tease him.

Byleth would normally be calmer in a situation like this. The situation itself is bizarre. She hadn’t actually thought about it besides the fact that Felix and Linhardt were in danger. She realises she has been in one or the other’s company most of the last few weeks. Their presences were just _comfortable_. Neither of them forced her to speak, both at ease with few words. They seemed unbothered by whether she expressed her emotions “normally” or not. In fact, Felix probably didn’t smile much more than she did.

In their separate ways, Felix and Linhardt hadn’t taken long to circumvent the obstacles of her dead heart. They were simply there one day, with no explanations, skipping the steps they couldn’t be bothered with, and unobtrusively taking places at her side that felt right.

 _‘You are upset,’_ _Sothis is sitting cross-legged on the end of Dimitri’s bed. ‘You care about them. You are scared that they will be hurt.’_

Sothis is right ( _‘Of course I am!’_ ); Byleth is extremely upset. Her distress is quickly changing into a desire to kick something… several things.

‘Don’t underestimate Felix,’ Sylvain says, though his tone betrays worry, ‘He’s probably gnawing through his bonds right now.’

‘No,’ Byleth says, ‘by now they will have gagged him to shut him up.’ Sylvain chokes on a laugh, before realising the Professor’s expression is fully serious. Though that makes it a little funny too. ‘I’m sorry, I am your professor, I should be calm and collected but I feel a bit ill.’

Dimitri had been hovering around Byleth with concern, longing to comfort her, but agonising about overstepping her boundaries, touching her in the presence of the other students. He cannot let his Professor suffer for any improper behaviour on his behalf. So he feels more than a little bitter when Edelgard comes forward and takes Byleth’s hand, soothing her erratic movements.

‘Teacher, I must agree with Ferdinand— (‘Hmph! As is right!’)— The situation is too strange and our enemy is unknown. I believe we should gain the Knights’ assistance; perhaps we can speak to Sir Jeralt in secrecy. We should do everything possible to ensure we succeed and bring Felix and Linhardt back safely.’

‘For once, Edelgard speaks wisely, Professor,’ Ferdinand takes Byleth’s other hand in both of his. ‘I will do everything in my power to assist you. You need only give the order. I, Ferdinand von Aegir, am at your disposal, mind, body and soul.’ Byleth gives the earnest young noble a small smile.

 _A pox on the fucking Black Eagles_ , Dimitri thinks irritably.

*

Sylvain and Ingrid go to wake Jeralt. Once the sun comes up, Ferdinand and Hilda will be tasked with informing Seteth and Rhea of the night’s events. They leave to get a few hours of sleep. Byleth and the house leaders ( _Sothis has also gone to sleep_ ) sit down to talk strategy. Claude perches on the chest of drawers and Edelgard sits in the desk chair, elegant and poised as always. Dimitri ushers Byleth to sit on the bed and asks if she is cold. Byleth feels truly thankful for Dimitri, ever kind and thoughtful, thinking Sothis was right (a sleepy _‘Of course I was!’_ ) when she felt that Byleth chose the right house... and the right house leader. She smiles gratefully up at him as he wraps a blanket around her shoulders and he blushes, then sits on the bed next to her, leaving a polite few inches between them.

‘So what’s the plan, Teach? Who will you take with you tonight?’

Feeling exhausted, she rattles off her plans quickly. ‘We don’t have a healer, but I should be able to manage if we need healing. I would have taken Linhardt…’ She trails off. ‘Anyway, I don’t want to risk telling any more people. Now, we should try to get some rest until the others report back.’ She adds quietly, ‘Thank you for helping, you three especially.’

Edelgard lightly rests a hand on Byleth’s shoulder and Claude ruffles Byleth’s hair before leaving and pulling the door shut behind them.

Utterly drained and suddenly feeling intensely lonely, Byleth moves a little closer and leans her tired head against Dimitri’s arm. She feels his body instantly turn rigid. Afraid that she has made him uncomfortable, she tries to move away and apologise, but he brings his arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her back to him. With a long exhale, she closes her eyes.

Dimitri awkwardly pats her shoulder at first, but eventually shifts his arm to a more comfortable position and strokes her hair, then soothingly rubs her back between her shoulder blades. That is all it takes for Byleth to fall asleep.

*

Meanwhile, Sylvain and Ingrid go into crisis management mode as the plan falls apart. Jeralt was away on a mission, so on running into Alois, Sylvain and Ingrid had told him instead. Alois had (predictably) panicked and dragged them straight to the Archbishop’s chambers, making a loud ruckus as he woke her up.

Without Ferdinand and Hilda’s silver tongues to diplomatically break the news, Rhea and Seteth had (predictably) panicked. Ingrid had also panicked and Sylvain’s attempts at reassuring everyone had somehow escalated the general mayhem. Sylvain had to chase after Seteth to stop him ringing the cathedral bells, and then flirt with Rhea to calm her down before she deployed the knights on a large-scale search.

Finally convincing them to quietly look into the situation first, gather a few trusted Knights, and impress upon Alois that his silence was the difference between life and death, Sylvain and Ingrid sheepishly trudge back to Dimitri’s room.

*

A quiet knock gets no response. Sylvain has worked hard tonight and is impatient for praise from the Professor, so he ignores Ingrid’s qualms and opens the door.

They are met with the sight of Dimitri and the Professor fast asleep. Giving into exhaustion, Dimitri had fallen back against the pillows, taking Byleth with him. She is curled up against him with her head on his chest. He is holding her close, a hand in her dark blue tresses, his other arm around her waist.

Ingrid stifles an embarrassed squeak and backs away, red to the tips of her ears. Sylvain knows how Dimitri’s nightmares torment him and feels strangely emotional seeing the peaceful expression on his friend’s face. He closes the door as quietly as possible, feeling extremely reluctant to wake them just yet. There is still time before any more news comes.

He is absolutely going to tell Felix about this as soon as they rescue him, and they shall torment Dimitri mercilessly later.

*

Dimitri is the first to wake. Early morning sunlight drifts in through the window and everything looks softer... edges blurred and tinted with gold. His Professor’s soft charcoal-coloured hair is spread over his chest and tangled around his fingers. He has had this dream a few times. He sleepily kisses the top of her head and buries his face in her hair. He thinks he would like to wake up like this every day, forever. _Wait_ …

Has his dream always been this vivid? He can feel her warm breath on his chest, through his shirt. He can actually smell the scent of her hair— breathing in deeply, he thinks she smells like the cedar and juniper forests around Fhirdiad, reminding him of home. Like deep lakes and lotus flowers glimpsed during horse rides... and something nostalgic like lemonade.

He decides this is what paradise would smell like.

Even on the edge of sleep, he feels a bit embarrassed for waxing poetic. But his body is so relaxed; his mind is empty of anything except her, so he affectionately kisses the crown of her head again. It makes her stir and sleepily plead ‘Nnnngh, five more minutes?’ before wrapping her legs around one of his and locking her ankles for good measure, as if anticipating being dragged from sleep. Dimitri grins at an image of a grumpy Jeralt dragging his grumpy daughter out of her bed because she had overslept and made them all late to march out.

*

Memories from a few hours ago start to filter back into Dimitri’s brain and reality slowly kicks in. _This isn’t a dream!_ At first Dimitri panics and forgets to breathe, worried that the Professor will wake up, be horrified and hate him forever. Now he is scared to wake her. But is it right for him to keep holding her like this? No, he definitely needs to wake her up.

Dimitri shakes her shoulder gently, ‘Professor, it’s time to wake up.’

She grumbles something and looks extremely petulant. _She is so adorable_. Stroking some rogue strands of hair off her face, he tries a little louder. ‘Professor, let’s go see if there is any news about Felix and Lin—’

That makes her jolt upright so suddenly that Dimitri’s heart nearly stops. ‘I need to save my friends!’ Eyes wide, she leaps from the bed and he narrowly saves her from falling on her head when her foot tangles in the blanket. She is already halfway out the door.

‘Come on, Dimitri! There is no time to waste!’ And she is off like a flash down the hallway.

*

Byleth runs into Ferdinand who tells her… nothing went according to plan. Rhea seemed to recognise the name ‘Ashen Wolves’. She mentioned a place called Abyss. She asked them to leave everything to her for the time being. Ferdinand heard her send a monk to summon Cardinal Something-or-Other – he couldn’t make out a name. But as he was leaving, he passed a monk he hadn’t seen around the monastery before. Ferdinand can’t remember much about him besides his terrible hairstyle (‘Professor, it was tragic’).

Lastly, a bit red in the face, Ferdinand informs her that she appears to still be in her nightclothes, nobly lends her a coat and (‘to protect you from lecherous eyes’) escorts her safely to her room.

*

Byleth lays face flat on her bedroom floor and groans as Sothis gives her a detailed account of her sordid nap with the Prince. She will have to talk to him about it later.

*

Later that evening, Rhea summons Byleth and the house leaders to the audience chamber. Sothis seems to have fallen asleep again. Hilda and Ferdinand make a fuss about being left out, so Byleth and the house leaders each request to bring a “second”. Ferdinand and Sylvain argue over which of them gets to be Byleth’s second, so Byleth takes Ingrid, leaving Dimitri and Edelgard with a huffy Sylvain and Ferdinand respectively.

It turns out they didn’t really need a plan, so things feel a little anticlimactic.

Rhea introduces them to the soft-spoken Cardinal Aelfric. ‘Tragic,’ Ferdinand whispers to Byleth.

He seems kindly and harmless enough, but Byleth is growing irritated by how slowly the Cardinal talks, describing the monastery’s secret underground, Abyss something something something. Eventually, he guides them through a labyrinth of corridors, leading further and further down through the monastery. Dimitri keeps close to Byleth and their hands brush. She looks up at him. His face is partially covered by shadows, but she manages to see his smile and feels a little more reassured.

They finally exit into a vast dank passageway. Some distance ahead is a well-lit open space with arched entryways. A wide staircase leads to a lower level, at the top of which stands a serious figure. The scene evokes an image of its “upstairs” counterpart: the entrance hall and everyone’s favourite Gatekeeper ('I am called the _Abysskeeper_ ,' the Abysskeeper informs them).

*

Waiting for them are four individuals who can only be described as... enigmatic? They are dressed in white renditions of the academy uniform. The Ashen Wolves, Byleth assumes. They briefly acknowledge Aelfric before staring quite pointedly at Byleth. The young man with lavender hair and striking purple eye shadow steps forward, and bows with a mocking smile.

‘Lords and ladies, welcome to Abyss. Ah Professor, don’t you teach your students to follow instructions? You have been naughty.’ He winks at her.

Dimitri clenches his fists and decides that he dislikes this man. Unfortunately, the man seems to catch Dimitri’s reaction all too easily and he laughs openly, ‘No need to get touchy, Your Highness. All in good fun.’

Byleth really isn’t feeling chatty. ‘Where are Felix and Linhardt?’

‘But Professor, we haven’t even introduced ourselves to each other…’

‘First, you will release them.’

‘OHOHOHO!’ The blonde-haired girl cackles shrilly. ‘We are not holding Linhardt von Hevring. He agreed to stay willingly once we gave him access to the Shadow Library! See for yourself!’ She gestures her fan at the nearest archway on the right. Byleth groans, she doesn’t even need to look.

‘Oh, Professor!’ Linhardt comes out holding a large dusty tome. Byleth feels immense relief and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He smiles at her as she pulls away. ‘It has only been a day, Professor. Still, it is rather nice that you are so happy to see me. I suppose you must have missed me.’ Byleth really couldn’t be angry with him.

She turns back to the Ashen Wolves. ‘Where is Felix?’

The tall muscular man, wearing a heavy brawler’s chain and baring his chest through an open jacket, coughs. ‘Yeah, about him…’

‘He sure gave us a lot of trouble,’ the lavender haired man has a pained expression on his face. Byleth, Dimitri, Sylvain and Ingrid smirk unanimously.

‘He put up a good fight,’ the large brawler looks impressed, ‘It was Constance who finally took him down.’ (‘OHOHOHO, you will soon witness my magical prowess!’)

‘Where is he?’ Byleth’s anger is starting to resurface at the thought that Felix might be hurt. The Ashen Wolves exchange dubious looks.

‘My flock, I am surprised and disappointed by your behaviour,’ Aelfric speaks for the first time, in a gentle chiding tone. The four look abashed. ‘You must release the poor young man.’

‘We lost the angry one.’

Byleth’s eyes jerk to the red-haired girl with the blunt, expressionless voice. ‘Lost him??’

‘He escaped. Bit through his ropes. We don’t know where he went.’


	4. Rescue Mission to Abyss, Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is found, one is still lost, Hilda and Ingrid dream team, journeys are rarely separate from self-discovery, Dimitri is alone, Sothis and Byleth share a thought.

Byleth is exuding a strong desire to fight every single inhabitant of Abyss. The students unconsciously mirror their Professor’s posturing, ending up in loose formation around her. Linhardt settles himself at her feet with his book, deciding to wait this out. Hilda and Ingrid flank the Professor enforcer-style. Ingrid stands at ease; cold, beautiful and stern, a picture of knightly discipline, latent strength and icy disdain. Hilda has one foot propped on the head of her disconcertingly huge axe, which rests on the ground, while casually leaning over its handle. She is a bold vision of pink hair, thigh high stockings and girlish laughter masking her fierce strength, shrewd battle sense and mercilessness. The combination of the two girls is a surprisingly potent intimidation tactic.

* 

Hapi’s expression appears to be a precursor to a frustrated sigh… which oddly doesn’t come. ‘Ugh, that was close. Alright, this is what happened.’

‘There’s been a lot of strange stuff happening lately – more bandit raids, reports of strange mages in the side tunnels, people disappearing, a rumour about Abyss being the hunting grounds of a Grim Reaper. There are so many tunnels we haven’t explored yet, and not enough scouts, so we could be attacked with no warning. We don’t have the numbers to defend Abyss, and the Church refuses to help. They want Abyss purged. Can’t deny that a lot of people here are criminals, but we also have people who have nowhere else to go.’

‘My pleas for mercy and aid fall on deaf ears. Now all I can do is draw attention away from Abyss as much as possible, to avoid giving the Church a reason to take action,’ Aelfric says sadly.

‘It sounds tough,’ Byleth tries to be polite. ‘Now _please_ just tell me what you know about Felix.’

‘Yeesh, you’re pretty cold,’ Hapi says. ‘Well, we caught them snooping and we got into a fight, obviously. This one surrendered quickly, but the angry one got even angrier. We took away his weapons and tied his wrists to a grating. Sorry, but he was pretty scary.’

‘He still managed a beauty of a roundhouse to my gut,’ Balthus adds. Byleth is a little proud. ( _‘I think I might be falling in love with your angry friend,’_ Sothis materialises at her side, wearing a coy expression).

Hapi rolls her eyes and continues. ‘Anyway, he starts yelling that the Ashen Demon is going to come looking for him and will kill us all. Yuri recognised the name and found out you were a professor here now. He said you’d be a powerful ally.’ Yuri winks at Byleth again. ‘We thought the situation might be useful as leverage to ensure your help. But Connie and Balthus here got carried away writing your letter and scared you into telling Rhea, which was exactly what we were trying to avoid.’

‘I actually did just intend to invite you to tea,’ Yuri says mournfully.

‘In hindsight, it was a terrible idea,’ Balthus looks apologetic. Constance opens and shuts her mouth wordlessly.

Byleth and her students exchange frustrated glances. _What is wrong with these people?!_

‘Anyway, when we checked this morning, the violent one was gone. We searched the main areas but by then recapturing him felt like too much effort. We decided to let him go. After all, we had this one who wasn’t even trying to escape.’ Everyone looks exasperatedly at Linhardt, but he has dozed off against Byleth’s leg and doesn’t notice.

*

‘Alright,’ Sylvain takes charge as they huddle away from Aelfric and the Wolves. ‘We need to think like Felix. What would he do after freeing himself? Ideas?’

Claude: ‘He decided to deliver a challenge to the Grim Reaper because he sounds like a worthy opponent.’ (‘That’s really unhelpful— actually let’s not cross it out,’ Ingrid sighs).

Hilda: ‘The obvious one is that he was captured again, but this time by bandits or creepy mages.’

Dimitri: ‘He was side tracked by a potential training exercise or test of his strength… like bandits or creepy mages.’

Sothis: _‘He is… actually I have no ideas.’_

‘Perhaps…’ They look down at Linhardt who is awake again. ‘Perhaps he went looking for me and didn’t think to check the library. I suppose I did forget to tell him I’d be in the library.’

Sylvain groans loudly. ‘Of course, Felix would never leave you behind if he thought you were still in danger. And now we have an actual reason why he might have gone into the tunnels.’

‘I must admit I am touched that Felix would think to save me and not leave me behind. Now it seems I’ll have to do the saving. You’ll help me though, right Professor?’

*

It has grown late but they decide to set out straight away. The Ashen Wolves will accompany them. There is some grumbling but no one can deny that the Wolves’ familiarity with the tunnels will be incredibly helpful. While preparations are being made, Ferdinand and Constance recognise each other as old friends. Hilda remembers Balthus was her brother’s best friend. Ingrid and Yuri realise they met once, years ago.

‘Great, everyone knows each other,’ Hapi sounds extremely bored. ‘Can we go already?’

Byleth is slowly warming to the girl and her deadpan humour. She’s definitely the one Byleth is most curious about, but she will leave that for later.

Yuri and Balthus lead the way with torches.

Hilda is talking animatedly to Claude and Ingrid. Ingrid listens with a somewhat bemused expression, gives polite answers and sometimes seems extremely embarrassed. Perhaps she is unsure of how to respond to Hilda’s carefree, unrestrained chatter and Claude’s constant ironic distance. After all, Ingrid is serious, honest and proper to a fault. Byleth really likes that about Ingrid.

Hapi and Constance follow behind them, talking quietly apart from the occasional ‘ohohoho’, which Constance seems to have moderated for night time. Linhardt appears to be sleepwalking. Hapi has unexpectedly been the one to link her arm with his, just in case he suffers some mishap.

Edelgard and Ferdinand fall in step on either side of Byleth. The three find themselves in contemplative moods, intensely aware of some thread of connection, all three on a spectrum of the same thought. The air between them seems to thrum with things they want to talk about but there is a reluctance to leave the comfort of this silent resonance.

Dimitri walks behind Byleth, incapable of eloquently expressing what he is feeling beyond that it _hurts_ , tight and painful in his chest. Sylvain walks beside him, betraying nothing of his thoughts. Or is _he_ the one lacking something important? Tonight Dimitri is struck by the feeling that, despite being able to reach out and touch her, she is the furthest away from him that she’s ever been. Since they entered the tunnels, he thinks something shifted. He can see a delicate golden web weaving between the people around him. They are all connected in some way he can’t understand, because when he looks at himself, he is the only one the web does not touch.

*

_‘How odd and indecipherable it is, the way humans are linked. All yearning for connection, leaving themselves vulnerable to the deepest hurts. One may forget, yet the other may remember until they die. One may reach, but the other will never reach back. Some who are connected may find themselves in the same room, but walk away without ever realising a singular possibility was within their reach, even for that single fleeting moment in time. Some are pulled apart, never to meet again, yet against all odds, some will always find their way back to each other. I wonder whether it is you or I, but I feel such an ache inside me tonight. There is so much beauty to be found in these possibilities, but it is the tragedy in which I experience this poignancy, and it is those painful remnants that seem to linger in hearts the longest.’_


	5. Conversations for Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang splits up, Golems flee before Felix, Linhardt and Hilda work hard, Sothis saves the day, and Dimitri seeks reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with Abyss for now. This chapter brought out some angst but Dimitri is too precious, so I let him have a little comfort in the end~

Yuri clears his throat like a tour guide. ‘Well, this is the Crossroads. The main tunnel continues in that direction, past the cathedral towards the mountains. The small narrow tunnels end in storerooms. Anything valuable has long been pilfered.’

Balthus chuckles. ‘I found this idol once, got a pretty sweet deal for it. Who knew Saint Seiros was such a beaut? You wouldn’t be able to tell from the Church depictions. This one had tits and was wearing – well, not much…’

‘Balthus von Albrecht! You will keep your lewd blasphemies to yourself lest you offend their Highnesses and our genteel companions. I, myself, am thoroughly scandalized!’ Constance admonishes.

Yuri ignores them and continues. ‘Several passages further along lead to concealed entrances around the monastery: knights’ quarters, Goddess Tower, the dorms – the one you found.’ His eyes flicker towards Linhardt, who is busy inspecting some rubble.

‘That was your fault, Yuribird. They followed you. Guess you’re not as good as you say,’ Hapi points out.

‘I concur! This dissatisfactory state of affairs would not exist if _you_ had not been _caught_ slinking around the monastery,’ Constance glares at Yuri. Yuri winces.

‘Hey, the monastery tunnels were probably constructed for some old Archbishop’s romantic escapades!’ Sylvain grins. ‘Professor, can you imagine Lady Rhea— no wait, Seteth— _Seteth_ “slinking” to a rendezvous with an amorous lady thief?? OW INGRID!!!’

In closest proximity to the Crossroads are four large archways like the entrance to Abyss. Minus gatekeeper. ‘These go deeper into Abyss,’ Yuri explains. ‘Mostly empty buildings and crumbling ruins, but there are still a few inhabitants.’

Claude’s eyes are thoughtful. ‘So Abyss was more extensive in the past, at some point abandoned and allowed to fall derelict. I wonder what happened here.’

Byleth rattles off orders quickly. ‘Three parties, we’ll need a mage in each. Yuri, Hapi, could you take the… residential areas? (‘You can say “slums”’ Yuri sighs). I understand your presence will encourage answers and keep the students safe, I would be grateful for your aid’

Hapi shrugs, but she seems friendlier than before. Yuri smiles, his expression unreadable. ‘A favour for a friend. Still, don’t forget I’m doing this for you.’

 _‘He is strange, this one,’_ Sothis floats around Yuri, eyeing him suspiciously. _‘He unsettles me too. What role does he play?’_

‘Ingrid, Sylvain, go with them. I trust your abilities. Balthus, you too. We know there have been bandit sightings, so stay alert. If there is combat, prioritise protecting Hapi. I sense you’re plenty capable of protecting yourself, Hapi, but I need you dealing long-range damage. Keep your allies from being swarmed at close quarters.

Claude, Edelgard, Ferdinand, Constance – do a sweep of the smaller tunnels and storage areas. Return here afterwards and set up camp, but be prepared for back up. Dimitri, Hilda, and Linhardt, come with me. Everyone report back in two hours.’

*

‘Yesss Professor, I knew you would pick me! Claude look, if I leap at the Professor, she will most certainly catch me!’ Hilda leaps at a startled Byleth with a squeal, who reflexively catches her with ease.

‘Goodness Professor, you’re so strong! I knew you would keep me safe!’

Byleth is mildly embarrassed but smiles in spite of herself. ‘I’m putting you back down now.’

‘Noooooo!’

‘I’m glad I get to go with you too, Professor,’ Linhardt sighs, as he shuffles along at her side. ‘Let me guess, we are investigating the church tunnels. Though since you’re here, I have a feeling we will be most likely to end up in a fight.’

*

Sothis who is dancing ahead of them starts suddenly. _‘I sense something in the eighth tunnel. There is not much time. We must go there immediately!’_

Frightened by Sothis’s revelation, Byleth starts to run. They have a few miles to go.

‘Professor! What happened? Where are we going?’ Dimitri runs to catch up, his expression startled. Hilda and Linhardt hurry behind them, not as fast as Byleth and Dimitri. Even a shocked Linhardt is moving faster than he ever has before.

‘I can’t describe it, but I felt something,’ Byleth tries desperately to sound convincing. ‘Like something is calling me there, I think I know where to go. Please believe me for now, Dimitri – I promise to explain more later.’

‘I trust you. I would follow you anywhere.’

*

Byleth cries out in strangled fear. Felix is collapsed in a terrifying large pool of blood. He had taken off his shirt and vest and managed to ball them up against the large gash in his abdomen. They had fallen away when he lost consciousness. But he is alive! She can feel his pulse, though it is weak. _Oh Sothis, he is alive. I am so grateful you are here._

Dimitri falls to his knees next to them in horror, wrenching off his cape and pressing it to Felix’s would.

Hilda runs in a few moments later, carrying Linhardt on her back. He staggers off and crouches next to Felix, his hands shining with the white glow of his healing magic. The flesh begins knitting together, faster than other healers Byleth has watched at work. Linhardt is more talented than he lets people see. A shimmering pattern forms in the air in front of him, the crest of Cethleann that Byleth has learned resides in him.

‘I have nearly closed his wound, which should stabilise him for long enough. But we have to take him to Professor Manuela quickly. My healing isn’t advanced enough, I can’t do anything for all the blood he has lost. It appears the enemies got the worst of it though, as I might have expected.’

For the first time, Byleth looks properly at Felix’s attackers. They are in a large, round room, the walls, floor and domed ceiling of smoothed grey stone. Two giant figures lay unmoving a short distance away from Felix. Giant mechanical beasts made of thick beaten metallic plates. They are creatures the likes of which Byleth has never seen. One has a carved face, eerily beautiful and womanlike. Looking around the room, she sees a wide passageway and can make out an opening. She realises she can feel moving air.

_‘There is no time to investigate. You must take him back the way you came. The second tunnel from here leads to a secret door in a cemetery. It is close to the stairs leading to the infirmary.’_

‘Dimitri, help me carry Felix out of here. I… can sense the nearest tunnel that will take us to the monastery. Please trust me one more time.’

Dimitri nods his head, wide-eyed, his blond bangs flopping violently against his forehead.

Linhardt removes his hands with a tired sigh. ‘You can take him now.’

‘Hilda, please take Linhardt and go back to tell the others. Stay safe and get back to the monastery. Dimitri and I will get Felix out of here.’

‘Leave it to me, Professor!’

Dimitri takes Felix into his arms, strong enough to carry him alone. Byleth feels extremely fond of them all as she and Dimitri sprint ahead, glancing back at a resigned Hilda letting the taller Linhardt climb sleepily onto her back.

*

Byleth sits wearily in a chair pulled close to Felix’s bedside, watching his chest rise and fall as if to reassure her he is alive. She tenderly unties his dark hair, spreading it out over the pillow. Feeling a sob building in her chest, she holds Felix’s hand and presses her forehead to it tiredly. Her body heaves tearlessly. Her dead heart wrenches again at the memory of him lying in his own blood, he would have died if not for Sothis.

Sothis is resting, so Byleth will have to thank her when she wakes up.

Dimitri quietly enters the room after reporting to Seteth and Rhea. Leaning against the doorframe, he exhales and swallows his fear and worry for his old friend. They are replaced with ugly emotions clawing inside his ribcage: resentment, bitterness, and misery followed by guilt, disgust and self-hatred, because he knows his jealousy and possessiveness will destroy what he so desperately desires.

What was the relationship between Felix and the Professor? He doesn’t know the extent of their closeness. The Professor is holding Felix’s hand to her face. Dimitri had thought she was detached, someone who didn’t feel emotions strongly, but watching her shoulders shaking as she watches over Felix, he realises how far from the truth that is.

Sensing his presence, she raises her face. Smiling though her lower lip trembles, she reaches out her hand, calling him wordlessly to her.

A sharp pang in his chest, Dimitri moves close to her. Struck by a sudden, half-formed thought, he removes his gauntlets, gloves and vambraces, tossing them onto an unoccupied bed. Her hand is still waiting patiently for him. Uncertainly, he takes her slim, strong hand in his own, heart beating violently as he lightly brushes his thumb over the bumps of her knuckles. Quietly bringing a chair close to hers, he sits down, resting their joined hands on his knee.

The Professor lets him spread her fingers gently and entwine them with his. He can just feel the sensation and it makes his breath hitch in his throat.

She is looking down at his hands now. Letting go of Felix’s, she takes both of Dimitri’s hands, turning his palms upwards. She gently strokes his rough, damaged skin in circular motions with her thumbs. She doesn’t need to ask what happened. Dimitri looks towards the window, another dawn is approaching, the second they will spend together after a sleepless night.

‘Professor, can I ask you something?’

‘Of course, Dimitri.’

‘Do you think… is it possible to love someone who thinks differently to you? If they understand things differently, or find it hard to figure out _how_ to understand what you see, think and talk about?

I grew up only being taught the ways of war, what a prince and future king needs in order to rule. I learned to read and write much later. My education did not include literature or philosophy, how to… read beyond the surface of words, or express my thoughts and feelings beautifully.

I look at people like Ferdinand, he is a skilled fighter but he has also read, travelled and learned so much more. Sometimes, it feels as though he has thought of more than my mind can even imagine.

You grew up as a mercenary, yet your mind is able to grasp and explain the ways of such things, things that completely elude me. I can say it is the way of the Kingdom but… do you think I am stupid?’ Dimitri drops his head to hide his face, feeling the prickling of tears in his eyes. ‘If… if you were to imagine yourself in such a position, could you… could you love someone like me? Could you love me even if I was not your equal in those ways, if I could not easily understand or see the visions you can create?’ Voice cracking, he says to her hands, avoiding her eyes, ‘Could I still be worthy of love from someone so far from me? Or is all the love, all of my being that I can give them… will it not be enough? Would even my love be stunted, simple and insignificant to them?’ Utterly worn out, he can no longer stop the breaking sobs that escape him, all his crippling anxieties and insecurities raking the insides of his chest, forcing out months and years of wretchedness.

_‘You shame me, Dimitri. That a son of mine would be so weak and spineless, that I have to see him reduced to this state. Craving a woman’s validation; meeting her eyes innocently in the classroom when a few hours ago you pleasured yourself to your vulgar fantasies of her; wanting to hurt even your friends for daring to touch her, be close to her; torturing yourself with filthy images of her with someone else…’_

Dimitri sobs even more violently. Byleth disentangles her hands from his crushing grasp, as he begins to lose control over his strength. She has never faced or felt something like this before, but she realises deep within herself that this feeling is her heart breaking.

Standing up, she wraps her arms around his huddled form, cradling his head against her stomach.‘Dimitri, Dimitri, I’m here with you. You can let it all out, I’ll hold you. Please breathe, I’m here. You need to slow your breathing, take a deep breath, until it fills your chest, hold it… now release it slowly… You are doing well, so good. I’m here, I’ll look after you.’ She tries to comfort him, running her hands through his flaxen hair, gently massaging his scalp with the tips of her fingers. It seems to soothe him a little.

He holds her waist, fingers gripping her flesh desperately, while his tears drench her shirt. Byleth can feel them trickling onto her bare stomach.

‘Dimitri, will you look at me? You don’t have to hide from me. Please let me see your face.’

He raises his face to her, streaked with tears, eyes full of such an intense sadness. It tears her apart. With her thumbs, she tenderly wipes away the tears from the hollows beneath his eyes, the tear rolling down the tip of his nose. A whimper escapes his mouth, and he presses his face back into her stomach, crying more quietly now.

Byleth lets him pull her into his lap, putting her arms around his shoulders and guiding his head to rest in the crook of her neck. She realises anyone who sees them would think it entirely inappropriate, but all she can think about is comforting him. She feels as if she is trying to absorb some of his sadness, take even a little of it away.

The dampness of tears, warm shuddering breaths escaping through his slightly open mouth, the tickling sensation of his eyelashes, his scarred, ridged fingers pressing into her waist. It is an intimate, consoling moment for both of them. Quietly, hesitantly, Byleth begins to speak, tries to answer the questions he asked from a place of such pain.

‘I don’t think love requires someone who possesses everything you want. I don’t believe it is possible for one person to satisfy all those needs. I don’t mean that a single lover will not satisfy. I am talking about all the people we gather around us in our lives. Our friends and family each give us something, some things that a lover may not be able to. But that does not mean your love is insufficient. It does not seem natural to me for one person to become someone’s whole world. If someone expected that of you, Dimitri, I think that makes them very selfish. Your love for someone begins because of who they already are, right? It is important to grow and growing will change you, but it is possible to grow together. If someone loves you, they will be willing to teach you and help you learn. If you want to understand, just keep communicating as best you can.’

Dimitri’s tears had slowed and the ghosts’ voices had faded away as he listened to her soothing voice and pondered her words. ‘Besides, Dimitri, I think your desire to try and learn to understand them already puts you way ahead, though I may be biased towards my favourite student.’ He chuckles a little self-deprecatingly, but feels a bit happier.

‘What about you, Professor?’

‘Hmm?’ Byleth fondly brushes his messy bangs aside.

‘Do you think you could love me?’ Dimitri blushes a brilliant red but bravely keeps his eyes on her face. ‘I mean, hypothetically…’

‘Well, I think you are wonderful, Dimitri. I truly think whoever wins your heart will be incredibly lucky.’ Byleth smiles widely and laughs, to her own surprise, watching Dimitri’s face grow even redder at her praise.

Dimitri watches her laugh in wonder. ‘Professor, I think this is the first time I have seen you laugh like that. It makes me so happy seeing you like this.’ A little embarrassed, he covers his mouth with the back of his hand and coughs.

‘I couldn’t help it, you were being rather endearing.’ She is glad he seems much brighter.

‘I am being sincere though, Professor.’

She tilts her head at him questioningly.

‘If I asked you seriously… whether you could love me. What would you say?’

Byleth’s mouth opens slightly with a surprised ‘oh’.

 _‘Oh, do not pretend! You knew already how he felt about you. The Prince is so obvious about his feelings, you would have to be a fool not to notice.’_ Sothis appears with a cackle, perched on the end of Felix’s bed. Byleth is unsurprised that Sothis would choose that precise moment to wake up.

She stands up, Dimitri reluctantly releasing his hold around her waist. There is an impish quirk of his Professor’s mouth just before her smile shines brilliantly for him again. _For me_.

She lightly taps his upturned chin with one finger and says, ‘Ask me again when you’re older. Maybe I will give you an answer then.’

Dimitri’s heart nearly beats out of his chest in his euphoria, capturing her hand earnestly. ‘I wish my birthday would come sooner!’

Byleth bursts into helpless laugher, accompanied by Sothis who sounds like she is choking. Thankfully, Felix is still sleeping peacefully. Byleth gives him a fond glance as well, before settling back in her chair. Dimitri stays with her, nurturing a tiny flicker of hope for the future. He is grateful that she lets him continue holding her hand as she begins to drift away into sleep.


	6. ♥ Visions of the Red Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New recruits +3, Blue Lions are on a mission, Divine Pulse, Linhardt pockets a piece of history, and Byleth decides the sauna is cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some minor graphic violence during the Zanado battle.

Felix has a headache. Byleth and Dimitri had apparently stayed with him through the night. ‘You’re covered in blood and grime, you look disgusting, go away!’ he grumbled at Byleth, knowing she would understand what he really meant. With a smile and a sharp flick to his forehead (‘OW!!! I’M INJURED!’) she had finally left, the Boar following her like a stupid, pathetic… boar.

There is a throng around his bed in the infirmary. Ingrid scolds through smiles and eyes that glisten with tears. Sylvain is saying something undoubtedly idiotic (Felix is drowning out his voice) but squeezes Felix’s hand tightly. Mercedes and Annette ply him with sweets and flowers. Archbishop Rhea had asked that the truth of the events be limited to a few, while the cardinals made an official decision about the fate of Abyss. However, it was impossible for a secret to be kept from the Blue Lions. Ferdinand gives a tearful oration of Felix’s heroism and the race to save his life. ‘Ferdinand, you weren’t even there,’ Linhardt yawns, lounging on a nearby bed.

A quaking Bernadetta is ushered through the crowd by a firm Ingrid. ‘You left your room,’ Felix observes, accepting her offerings. ‘Don’t run away. I want to see if you got me something stupid…’ She has written him a ‘get well’ message in a beautiful hand. Turning the card over, Felix’s eyes widen and a burst of laughter escapes him, cut short by a grimace of pain. Bernadetta has done a small sketch of _him_ : sharp angular eyes, frowning eyebrows and an angry line for a mouth; he is attacking a sparring dummy with a sword. Everyone presses forward to see what has made the usually acerbic Felix laugh. ‘Back up, you’re crushing her!’ he snaps irritably.

Holding onto her jacket so she won’t run away, he opens her second gift – a warm packet made of thick paper. Inside it are what appear to be sweet buns. Felix doesn’t have the heart to remind her he hates sweets, but before he can mumble a ‘thanks’ like he did to Mercedes and Annette, Bernadetta stammers, ‘I-I know you don’t like sweets, so I made these for you— th-there’s spiced meat inside the fried dough. Linhardt cast a spell so they will stay warm for longer. You-you don’t have to eat them, you might hate them, m-maybe this was a terrible idea…’ She stops when Felix lets go of her jacket and places his hand on her head. ‘No, I’m happy. Thank you. I think these are the most thoughtful gifts anyone has given me.’ He coughs, a little embarrassed.

‘Y-you’re welcome!!! Thank you for accepting them!!!’ Bernadetta bows violently, nearly knocking over the vase of anemones from Ashe and Dedue.

Felix looks around, realising he has yet to thank Linhardt for saving his life but only catches a glimpse of the green-haired mage before he disappears with Annette and Mercedes’s sweets tucked under his arm.

*

Felix is not happy. It is the end of the month. He can attend classes again but is limited to “gentle” training exercises. He had scowled darkly at Manuela’s instructions as she did a final check up, her bust obnoxiously close to his face. Prohibited from training without Byleth or another instructor present— ridiculous!

The second blow comes when Byleth tells him he will be sidelined for the mission. ‘WHAT?!! I can fight, I’ve made a complete recovery, I refuse to be left behind!’ His angry protests are completely ignored.

_Can my day possibly get any worse?_

‘We have three new transfers,’ Byleth informs them, walking to the front of the classroom carrying a stack of books. Felix rolls his eyes as Ferdinand, Sylvain and Dimitri rise from their seats to help her but she waves them off. ‘For personal reasons, two of them will only be attending some of the lessons. They will arrive soon, I will let them introduce themselves.’

The classroom doors creak open. Everyone turns around curiously. Two girls enter the room, their white uniforms contrasting with the rest of the students’. The blonde girl is hunched over like a wilting flower, her gaze lowered with a meek expression. As she takes a few steps forward, she suddenly stands up straight, demeanour entirely changed.

‘OHOHOHO! Professor, you look relieved to see me. As I expected.’ She looks around the room haughtily. ‘I am Constance von Nuvelle. Anticipate my superior spellcraft!’

The other girl doesn’t waste words. ‘Hapi. Nice to meet you.’

Felix sighs as they make a beeline for his section of the classroom. Next to him, Ferdinand waves enthusiastically. Soon his blissfully empty domain will be full.

Another set of footsteps is heard outside. The doors swing open dramatically this time. Hilda flounces into the room and bows prettily.

‘Professor!’ she shrieks. She hurtles towards an alarmed Byleth who cries ‘Hilda, don’t—’ but drops the books to catch the pink-haired girl flinging herself at her.

‘Professor, I knew you wouldn’t let me fall!!!’ After Byleth puts her down and chastises her, she swings around to face the class. ‘Most of you know me. I’m Hilda Valentine Goneril. Starting today, I’ll be joining the Blue Lions!’

Felix groans audibly as Hilda also heads in his direction. Looking up, he realises with a start that she actually is walking directly towards _him_. She slides into the empty seat next to him, winks at him and whispers loudly. ‘Felix, I’m _so_ glad you’re looking better. I never noticed how handsome you were, always hidden away in the training grounds! Please take care of me~’

Blushing, he looks up at Byleth frantically. _She is laughing at him!_ It is all too obvious even with her hand covering her mouth. Sylvain is bent over gasping for air, Mercedes and Annette are giggling – the whole class is struggling not to laugh at his embarrassment.

Feeling childish and foul-tempered, he stands up and stalks out of the room, ignoring several voices calling after him. He is well and truly done with today.

**Zanado, the Red Canyon, 31 Harpstring Moon 1180**

Byleth is not prepared for the terror she feels before using Sothis’s Divine Pulse for the first time. _The axe cleaves Annette’s small body nearly in half with a sickening sound, her awful scream echoes in the canyon as she looks at Byleth, eyes full of agony and fear._ The scene shatters like glass as Byleth reverses time.

‘Mages, archers, stay back! Everyone else, don’t get separated! Sylvain, you and I will take out the mage and archers!’ she shouts as they race up the stairs and into the open expanse of land, a swarm of bandits immediately converging on them from multiple directions.

A powerful sweep of Dimitri’s spear flings three bandits backwards, ripping a bloody stripe through the flesh of their bellies, followed up by arrows and bursts of magic as he blocks another attack. Hilda is all pink fury, the powerful swings of her axe cutting through lines of bandits, followed up by Ferdinand and Ingrid who evade with speed, finishing Hilda’s work with well-placed attacks. Dedue protects them with his heavy frame, scattering flanking enemies with his axe and landing instant kills with his formidable strength.

Byleth and Sylvain break for mage and archers. Sylvain winds one archer with a hard kick to the abdomen as his powerful spear throw pierces through the other’s neck. Byleth cuts the mage’s throat before flying to Sylvain’s side, her sword plunging up beneath the staggering archer’s ribs and into his heart.

She turns to see her students, drenched in sprays of blood, but thankfully all safe. Linhardt swiftly heals Dimitri’s arm—the cut is not deep, he had managed to mostly evade the sword’s arc. Mercedes heals a gash on Dedue’s thigh, he is gritting his teeth but his eyes are soft as he watches her.

They all gather to her, waiting for her next order. Dimitri comes to her side, his hand brushing hers for a moment. ‘Lead us on, Professor.’

Byleth had to use the Divine Pulse one more time before the killing finally ended. She has another harrowing memory to bury away in her mind. The reversal of time does not dull the reality of what had to be undone. _An archer is cleverly hidden near the stairs to where Kostas waits; the one who killed Byleth before Sothis saved her. Bernadetta screams in horror. The arrow pierces cleanly through Ferdinand’s throat, the blood spurting out of his mouth onto Ingrid’s pale long hair, leaving a sickening stain. His handsome face only registers surprise as the life drains from his eyes almost immediately, Byleth screams as she catches his crumpling body in her arms._

When she speaks, Sothis is gentle: _‘It is hard to watch those you care for die, to witness their pain. But you will learn to observe the battlefield quicker, become a stronger commander, a cleverer tactician— just as your students are learning, so are you. Someday you may never need to use my power again.’_

The painful nostalgia and recognition, the distorted shreds of memory, the haunting feeling of familiarity— the experience she had shared with Sothis in Zanado is heavy on her mind. As they rode back to the monastery, she had been distracted when she noticed a rather obvious bulge on Linhardt’s chest, tucked beneath his robes.

‘Linhardt, what are you hiding under your robes?’

Wincing, he uncovers… a large stone fragment. ‘The bandits broke this off a pillar during the fight. I wanted to take a closer look at the artwork on it…’

‘So you stole an artifact from a sacred site belonging to the Church…’

‘But Professor, wouldn’t I be preserving it better than if I had left it behind?’

She sighs in resignation. ‘I suppose you have convinced me.’ _How does Linhardt always find something troublesome to do?_

*

It is late enough that Byleth is certain the sauna will be empty by now. Stripping her clothes off tiredly, she slowly walks down the steps into the hot water. She sits down on one of the steps, submerged to the neck, letting the heat soothe her aching limbs.

Eventually, she stands up and reaches for the paper-wrapped soap Hilda had gifted to her. Even as she lathers the soap and languidly runs it through her damp hair, then over her body, the scent lifts her spirits. It reminds her of the mild taste of sweet milky pudding, covered in delicate rosewater syrup. Jeralt had bought it for her on a long ago birthday in Enbarr. She remembers feeling happiness filling her to the brim, though she felt like her father couldn’t see it. So she tried to show him how she felt by offering him a spoonful of pudding. He let her feed it to him and a wide smile broke across his face.

Sothis materialises opportunely as usual, snickering loudly. _‘Ooo, this is thrilling, isn’t it? I promise I will close my eyes if something happens!’_

Byleth looks up at an extremely embarrassed Dimitri staring at her, mouth partly open in shock.

‘Professor, I am so sorry! I swear to you, I was not spying on you. I would never disrespect you like that! I didn’t think someone would be here so late. Please don’t hate me forever, I don’t think I could bear it…’ He is panicking, voice rising in volume, and looking anywhere but at her.

‘I promise I am not upset and will not hate you forever. So please calm down. What would be worse is if someone heard you and came to look, so please lower your voice.’

He immediately covers his mouth with his hand, eyes wide with terror. Byleth unintentionally snorts with laughter. ‘Dimitri, you are so funny! I-I can’t…’ She covers her mouth too, trying to smother the laughter erupting from her chest.

‘Please don’t laugh at me, Professor!’ he whispers, looking contrite but a little sullen. ‘You don’t know how fast my heart is beating right now.’ Remembering where he is, he gets flustered again. ‘I had better go, I am so sorry, I don’t need a bath today after all…’

Living and travelling with mercenaries had made her quite unselfconscious about her body, so she speaks unthinkingly: ‘I don’t mind sharing the bath with you, as long as you are not uncomfortable. It doesn’t bother me if you stay, Dimitri.’

She sees him gulp, even through the partial darkness and clouds of steam. He seems to reach a decision rather quickly though.

‘If-if you truly don’t mind, Professor.’

‘I don’t.’

He walks in and puts his things on the stone bench beside hers, then looks back at her shyly.

‘I’ll close my eyes,’ Byleth smiles at him before turning her back and covering her face with her hands. She hears the quiet rustles of him undressing quickly, then the sound of him lowering his body into the water.

‘You can turn around now, Professor. I mean – if you want to, that is!’

 _He never fails to make me smile._ She turns around and continues washing her hair, realising it is still matted with soap. Dimitri stands there awkwardly for a bit, but eventually the soft splashes of two bathing bodies accompany their companionable silence.

Eventually, they drift closer together in the middle of the large bath. It is deeper there and Byleth starts treading water, but notices that Dimitri can still stand.

‘You are so tall!’ she complains, which makes Dimitri laugh bashfully.

‘I think I might still be growing,’ he grins, and then he swims to the other end of the bath before returning to her, shaking his damp hair off his forehead. Drops of water hit her face and she admonishes him, but her smile reassures him that she is not serious.

He thinks she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her long dark lashes with tiny droplets of water caught in them; vivid expressive eyes that he is learning to read better every day; her skin luminous beneath the rippling water; the tracings of scars on her shoulders and back are evidence of her bravery— though it also makes him angry to imagine her being hurt, wishing he had been there to protect her. As he breathes in, her scent rests on his tongue and fills his lungs.

‘You smell different today, Professor!’

‘Oh?’ She looks at him curiously. ‘I’m surprised you noticed. I did use a new soap today; it was a gift from Hilda. Do I smell bad?’ She grimaces slightly.

‘No! You smell delightful, Professor! I always think so.’ Dimitri groans internally, realising he just admitted to smelling her at other times.

She just laughs and says, ‘My skin is beginning to shrivel.’ She swims back to the bath steps and begins climbing out.

Totally unprepared, Dimitri just stares as she emerges from the water, her dark wet hair sticking to her back, then her slim waist, his eyes fall to the beads of water collecting in the dip at the small of her back, then the exquisite flare of her hips, then down to her… _Oh dear Goddess, merciful Seiros, my dear Professor_ (it makes complete sense to append her to his list of deities), _please forgive me, I have defiled your body with my sinful eyes_ … He shuts his eyes tightly until he hears her say, ‘Oh Dimitri, I’m sorry if I scandalised you, it is safe to open your eyes now.’

Opening one eye cautiously, and then the other, cursing the burning flush in his cheeks, he sees her kneel at the edge of bath. Responding instinctively to her soundless summons, he swims over and gazes up at her adoringly.

‘Don’t stay too long – I know you struggle with the heat. I have to go now, but thank you for spending time with me.’ Her smile is so radiant, he bites his tongue to stop himself declaring his eternal love for her, his willingness to die for her… ‘Good night, Dimitri.’ ‘Good night, Professor.’ She stands up and walks away, turning back one last time to smile at him before disappearing into the night.

Feeling lightheaded, he climbs out of the bath and dresses hurriedly, his shirt sticking to his still damp skin. To his utter shame, he realises that he is almost painfully hard, straining against the fabric of his pants. Covering himself with his bunched up dirty clothes and towel, Dimitri flees for his room, hoping his Professor doesn’t see him as he sprints past her door.


	7. ♥ Everyone Loves the Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain’s birthday gift, the girls (and Linhardt) go flower picking, Edelgard and Byleth make flower crowns, Felix has an identity crisis, and the Blue Lions boys will fight and die for their Professor.
> 
> Next time: The Blue Lions go to the Garland Moon Night Festival~

There is a Gathering of Men in the Blue Lions classroom, where they had all (totally not suspiciously) lingered after class. Byleth had cast a curious glance over them before leaving. Linhardt is asleep on his books, and Felix has his feet on the desk, filing his fingernails for sword practice. ‘Hurry up, you’re wasting my training time.’

Sylvain (purposefully excluded), Dimitri (who had hurried off after the Professor), and Dedue (who had hurried off after Dimitri) are not present. Ferdinand, the self-proclaimed leader, Felix, Linhardt, and Ashe are present. Though technically not a Blue Lion, Caspar is present also.

‘The Garland Moon is upon us!’ Ferdinand goes behind the blackboard. They hear the squeaking of chalk. Returning to the front, he flips the blackboard with a flourish. He has written “PROFESSOR BYLETH” in large letters… except it is upside down. Felix snickers while a flustered Ferdinand rewrites quickly.

‘Our fair Professor’s unprecedented popularity means that, for this entire month, she is a walking target. It is our duty, as nobles and commoners alike, to protect our Professor from undue stresses, unwelcome proposals, and tedious declarations of false love!’ Ferdinand is in all his oratory glory. A ruler is brandished emphatically. ‘We must thwart them at all costs!’

‘HELL YEAH!’ Caspar whoops, slamming his fists on the desk. ‘I’ll take ‘em all out before they get within yards of the Professor!’

‘Caspar, I am heartened by your zeal. However, we will neutralise them with cunning and intrigue, not barbaric violence.’

Ferdinand’s sharp eyes dart to Felix and Linhardt, who are quietly trying to escape.

‘YOU! Yes, you two! As her stalwart companions, you shall be the last line of defence! The most sacred duty—’ The slam of the door cuts off the rest.

*

Admirers approaching the Professor find their love letters blown away by phantom gusts of wind. A couple of times, letters clutched particularly tightly burst into flame in the writers’ hands.

Linhardt is a master of cunning.

*

Usually Felix’s glares are enough to discourage would-be suitors, but some are tenacious. At the training grounds, Felix ensures Byleth is so busy sparring with him (defending against his relentless attacks) that no one can approach her for hours. The rest of the time he challenges the fools to spar with him. If they defeat him, he will allow them to confess to the Professor.

Naturally, he remains undefeated.

*

Whenever he tries to talk to the Professor, Sylvain finds himself being intercepted by angry demands to spar (Felix), dodging projectile books and training weapons (Ferdinand), narrowly avoiding a rogue fireball (???) and one time being body slammed into the ground (Caspar). Somehow, this all goes unnoticed by an oblivious Byleth.

But Sylvain is also a master of cunning.

He notices Ashe suddenly seems to be “reading” all over the monastery, glancing up suspiciously from his books at intervals. Byleth is always in his field of view. Sylvain has identified the spymaster.

He never catches Linhardt in the act but is certain the sleepy mage is involved. Felix, Ferdinand and Caspar are obvious. Dimitri appears to be a victim like himself, and Dedue is Dedue.

The day of Sylvain’s ultimate payback is not far away.

*

**5 Garland Moon 1180**

It is Sylvain’s birthday.

They did not anticipate this dangerous situation. Sylvain is having tea in the garden… with the Professor. Felix, Linhardt and Ferdinand crouch uncomfortably in the shrubbery to spy. They all flail in alarm when Dimitri and Dedue (also there to spy) nearly fall over them.

‘Why the hell are _you_ here, Boar?!!’

Dimitri seems to have lost his ability to speak.

‘I am here to protect His Highness.’

‘No one asked!!!’

‘Dedue, your presence is the only one that isn’t surprising here,’ Linhardt sighs.

Everyone stiffens as Sylvain turns around, looking straight at their hiding place… He winks.

‘The impudence!’ Ferdinand hisses. ‘It is time to sabotage this tea party. They may be the oldest tricks in the book, but these are desperate times!’

Linhardt is shaken awake. He uses a little fire magic to boil Sylvain’s tea just as he takes a sip. ‘OW!!!’ Byleth looks at him oddly. Next, Linhardt conjures a gust of wind that sends a wave of hot tea splashing onto Sylvain’s shirt. ‘OW!!!’

Felix and Ferdinand hang on to Linhardt in glee.

Well, that backfired.

Byleth is using her handkerchief to help wipe Sylvain’s shirt. Now they are entirely too close to each other.

‘Alas Professor, I seem to be cursed with terrible luck today.’

‘I’m sorry Sylvain. I really wanted to do something nice for you on your birthday.’ The troublemakers are very subdued seeing Byleth’s face fall.

‘Well Professor, you could still make this the best birthday of my life…’

Byleth tilts her head (‘in that cute way she does when she is curious,’ they collectively despair), ‘What do you want?’

‘A kiss from my beautiful Professor.’

Ferdinand and Linhardt are holding Felix back, while Dedue restrains Dimitri.

‘That’s really what you want?’ Byleth asks.

Sylvain’s eyes widen. He had just hoped she would kiss him so he could get one up on the others. But now… He nods, suddenly shy.

‘Bend down, please – you are all so absurdly tall…’

Sylvain obediently leans down. He feels the tip of her nose on his cheek as, for the briefest moment, her lips gently press against the side of his jaw. ‘Happy birthday, Sylvain.’

He stares after her, heat rising through his entire body, before he is violently tackled to the ground by Felix.

Linhardt nurses a catatonic Ferdinand. Dedue fusses over Dimitri, who has turned to stone.

*

Elsewhere in the monastery, Marianne snaps out of a divinatory trance to proclaim that Professor Byleth has stolen a particularly difficult heart. Claude and Hilda record this in their stats.

*

This morning, the girls are trekking up to the hills, taking Professor Byleth on her first traditional flower picking. Leonie and Lysithea were “too busy for frivolity”, remaining behind to train and study respectively. Constance and Hapi also elected to remain in Abyss; it was too sunny for poor Constance to venture outside.

There is an infectious mood of excitement and _togetherness_. Edelgard rarely feels like part of a group. She is secretly relieved Hubert was forced to stay behind, accosted by the others’ yells of ‘Girls only!!!’

Byleth walks just ahead, arms linked with Hilda and Marianne on either side of her. Petra and Dorothea walk beside Edelgard, holding hands and laughing happily. Annette and Dorothea occasionally burst into scraps of song. Bernadetta is talking shyly to Ingrid, a little brighter and braver since joining the Blue Lions. Mercedes walks with Edelgard and talks to her now and again, but her attention often drifts and her expression becomes pensive.

Edelgard has almost never spoken to some of these girls, only the ones from her own class— and yet they make her feel welcome. It is easy to be carried along by their vitality, laughter and playfulness.

‘… Linhardt, why are you here?’ Edelgard raises her eyebrow.

‘I just saw you all and felt like coming along. Seems like I might find a nice spot for a nap up here…’ Linhardt yawns. Annette runs back and tucks a bright yellow flower behind his left ear.

*

They wander the hillsides for hours and picnic beside a cool stream. Dorothea and Petra take off their shoes and splash in the cold water. They fill several baskets with flowers and herbs and sit in a circle together around a napping Linhardt, covering him with a blanket of colourful blossoms.

*

Mercedes and Hilda are the best at garland weaving so they instruct everyone else. When they finish, Marianne will cast a spell to keep the flowers fresh for longer. Edelgard sits next to Byleth, watching Hilda’s hands closely as she demonstrates how to twist the stems, match colours, intersperse small blooms among larger flowers… it is mesmerising.

Marianne is speaking, in her gentle voice, about the symbolism of flowers. Mercedes muses about which ones should go together to convey blessings and feelings for someone.

Edelgard manages to make a traditional crown of white roses. It is a little lopsided but she is rather proud of it. ‘Teacher, will you accept this from me?’

Byleth has a sparkle in her eyes. ‘Thank you, Edelgard. Of course I will.’

Edelgard’s heart beats a little faster as she places it on Byleth’s glossy blue tresses. ‘You look lovely, my Teacher.’

She is thrilled when Byleth crafts her a delicate bracelet of pink rosebuds in return. That afternoon Edelgard smiles so much, her cheeks hurt.

*

Hilda has quickly joined in on Annette and Mercedes’s designs to encourage Ingrid’s “womanly” side. Sitting cross-legged, Hilda hums a cheerful tune as she braids bright orange roses into Ingrid’s long blonde hair. In moments like this, Hilda is struck by Ingrid’s quiet beauty, the kind that catches you unawares.

Hilda muses about the last time she noticed Ingrid like this, sparring with Sylvain in the training grounds. Hilda lazed in the shade, only half-listening to Lorenz. Ingrid was all dusty and sweaty (things Hilda _definitely_ disliked being), long hair loosening from its plait, and intensely focussed on her match.

As she fought, a long strand of hair caught in her mouth. For some reason, it looked… erotic.

Hilda’s heart flutters a little at the memory.

*

‘Professor, you’re a natural!’ Hilda gasps. The girls gather round to admire and praise the garland Byleth has made under Hilda’s tutelage: a crown of red camellias and eglantine, interwoven with dainty woodland flowers – heartsease, forget-me-nots and angelica.

‘Your garland has a beautiful blessing, Professor,’ Marianne says softly. ‘Heartsease for happy thoughts, angelica to encourage and inspire…’

‘Oh my~ You should give it to His Highness, Professor! It would make him _so_ happy!’ Mercedes giggles.

‘I really doubt that. I’m sure he would prefer to receive a garland from one of you beautiful girls, not his Professor.’ (Sothis has been sleeping most of today, but she wakes up to scoff loudly before disappearing again.)

‘Don’t say that!’ Annette grabs Byleth’s hands. ‘We all know His Highness is in love with you! There is no one else he looks at the way he looks at you. Be confident, Professor!!!’

Ingrid nods fervently. ‘I have known His Highness since we were children. I have never seen him like this before.’

‘MADLY in love!’ Hilda screams, showering Byleth with an armful of flowers. ‘DESPERATELY!’

‘His Highness is rather pretty to look at, Professor. You could always just try him out,’ Dorothea teases, putting her arms around Byleth from behind. ‘And he definitely wants to _do things_ to you,’ she whispers and licks her ear. Byleth looks so shocked, the girls’ laughter can nearly be heard all the way down at the monastery.

*

Felix prides himself on his complete disinterest in the vagaries of romance. So it is with utter dismay that he realises only Claude, Dimitri and Ferdinand’s (in descending order) stacks of love letters surpasses his own. Meaning he got more letters than Sylvain… This must be some cosmic joke. He is curious though, so he locks himself in his room and tears open the letters.

Of course Felix is aware of his “bad boy” status. With a healthy level of irony he even embraces it. But having it cited to him as part of his “sex appeal”, along with his “smouldering gaze”, “intense aura”, “lean, muscular body” and “cute butt” (‘fucking Hilda!’), has completely destabilised Felix’s sense of self.

How had he not noticed all these creeps (besides Hilda) ogling and objectifying him? How close had they been to see his “sexy hands”??? Oh wait— ‘Fucking Hilda!!!’


	8. ♥ Memories of a Blossoming Love, Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seminars on Love, the gifting of garlands, Linhardt is a good friend, Dimitri has his first kiss, belated post-kiss conversations, and a night at the festival with the Blue Lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they kiss!!! This chapter got pretty long, I had to split it in two. There should be enough romance to make you sick in this chapter aha ♥ Next: Festival drama, Hilda and Ingrid win games and hearts

While the girls are away, the boys come out to… brush up on their education.

‘Acts of Service: The noblest of love languages’ A Seminar by Ferdinand von Aegir

‘Read Between the Petals: The symbolic deconstruction of the garland / What are the flowers trying to tell you?’ A Seminar by Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

‘Sex Magick’ (special segment: Hex Your Rivals) A Seminar by Hubert von Vestra

‘How to Pleasure Your ~~Professor~~ Woman’ Private Seminar by Sylvain Jose Gautier

‘Chemical Romance, order by catalogue’ Sales promo by Claude von Riegan

*

‘… You are on the cusp of manhood; you finally experience the yearning for pleasures of the flesh, the torment of touch, the relentless desire for bodily release…’

‘I… am not sure what you are talking about,’ Dimitri says, kind of confused.

‘ _(I see this will take some time_ ) Your Highness, my room is next to yours. I can hear you. This is totally normal for all of us. I also hear the name you call out when you finish, so…’

Dimitri covers his face with his hands, wishing the Goddess would just smite him and be done with it.

‘But do not despair. This seminar is for _you_. I will tailor my coaching to your needs, level of expertise, and the Prof— uh, woman you desire. I can’t teach you how to woo her, take her on romantic dates, make her happy, and all that farce. That’s what Ferdinand’s seminar was for.’ Sylvain takes a deep breath and assumes his most dependable expression.

‘But I can teach you the skills to seduce her and, ultimately, please her. I know you would totally be the type to put her pleasure first. Wouldn’t you like to please the Professor, Dimitri?’

Dimitri nods earnestly before he can stop himself.

‘Hmm. She has a high challenge rating, so I can’t 100% guarantee success. But you with my help will have a better chance than you without it. And when in doubt, we will play up your innocence and inexperience. Older women always fall for that.’

‘I won’t need to play that up, I really am that inexperienced,’ Dimitri sighs.

Sylvain continues his instruction, while Dimitri’s face traverses the entire spectrum of red. His hand shakes as he diligently takes notes.

‘… You’ve made it to the bed… where it really gets good… use this angle… tongue… you will make the Professor _scream_ …’

Dimitri’s quill snaps in his hand.

*

The girls return in a torrent of noise and colour, adorned with flowers and carrying baskets full of garlands and posies. A crowd starts to gather in the entrance hall to watch the revelry.

Ferdinand is moved to tears when he is the first one to be swarmed and drowned in garlands, bending down so that the Professor herself can place one on his head.

‘She said it suited my hair beautifullyyyyy,’ Ferdinand weeps into an unimpressed Felix’s shoulder.

Felix refuses to accept any garlands, but begrudgingly allows Byleth to press a pink rose into his dark messy bun.

To gasps and cheers, Sylvain boldly lifts Byleth into the air, making her laugh as she places his garland in his hair. Dimitri can’t watch anymore and slips away quietly from where he had been standing at the top of the stairs.

He decides to go to the library and read, though his head is still reeling from the sheer volume of information Sylvain forced into his head. Not to mention from the shock of reading Claude’s rather comprehensive catalogue. Dimitri thinks sex with the Professor would feel ‘transcendental’ even without Claude’s magic oil— _what am I thinking??_

_‘How egotistical,’ his stepmother whispers. ‘What if you cannot make her feel the same? What if you disappoint her?’_

_‘Or you will be disappointed when reality falls short of your delusions,’ Glenn scoffs._

‘Of all the things to journey from the spirit realm for, it was to comment on Claude’s pleasure enhancers?’ Dimitri snaps irritably.

The ghosts go quiet. This situation is truly absurd.

*

‘Oh, Your Highness, I’m surprised to find you here.’ Linhardt is peering down at him, wearing what appears to be a bridal veil made from strings of flowers. It trails behind him all the way to the ground.

‘Hello, Linhardt,’ Dimitri sighs heavily. ‘That’s a nice veil?’

‘Thank you, Your Highness. Though they made me sit still for hours while they put it on me. I feel bad wasting their hard work so I’m going to wear it a little while longer.’

‘You went with them?’ Dimitri asks, surprised. ‘I thought it was for the girls only.’

Linhardt shrugs, ‘I really only remember my gender when my father writes to me about marriage proposals.’ Dimitri thinks that sounds rather liberating, an impossible luxury in a place like the Kingdom.

‘Aren’t you going to get your garland from the Professor? I was under the impression you loved her.’

Dimitri is too miserable to even blush or deny loving her. He tries to sound nonchalant. ‘It’s not a big deal. It looks like she made one for everyone, so she probably doesn’t see me differently.’

Linhardt sits down, while Dimitri helps to hold up the veil so it won’t be crushed. ‘Well, they certainly talked about you a lot.’

Dimitri’s heart skips a beat. ‘What did they say?’

‘Hmmm, well I was drowsing at the time, so trying to remember is… such… effort,’ Linhardt yawns, politely covering his mouth as always.

Dimitri groans. _I want to know so badly now_. ‘Is there anything that might convince you to make the effort?’

The mage’s eyes are immediately alert and calculating. ‘Oh I see, that could work… Very well, Your Highness. I would like to research your crest. I have always been curious about the Crest of Blaidydd. There is very little scholarship on it in the Empire, even in this library. I have some other projects right now, but at some point I’d like you to do some tests and combat simulations…’

‘Easily done,’ Dimitri agrees. He and Linhardt shake hands to cement the deal.

Linhardt grins. ‘Here is your information. Everyone worked together to make the garlands, but the Professor made yours by herself. Hmmm… flower symbolism? Good blessings, maybe… ah, angelica for inspiration! Yes, I remember that because it’s my favourite tea…’ He ponders some more. Dimitri doesn’t want to push, but he doesn’t care about flower symbolism.

‘Oh, that’s right!! Dorothea said you wanted to do things to the Professor, then there was a lot of screaming…’ Dimitri accidentally bangs his head against a shelf and clutches it in pain.

‘Anyway, Your Highness,’ Linhardt says, with a warmer smile than he has ever given Dimitri before, ‘I think seeing you would make the Professor happy, and now you know your garland is special. Why don’t you go find her?’

Dimitri needs no further encouragement. ‘Thanks, Linhardt!’ he grins at the sleepy mage before hurrying from the library with his long strides. Once outside, Linhardt hears him running.

Linhardt breathes an amused sigh. The Prince seems rather naïve and youthful compared to Claude and Princess Edelgard. But he is starting to see why the Blue Lions seem to _want_ to follow Dimitri, and care for him as much as they do the Professor.

*

Dimitri finds her sitting on the top step outside her room. Leaning back onto her forearms, she is watching the last of the evening sun disappear in the darkening purple and orange sky. The dim glow of a lantern softly illuminates her body among the growing shadows. His eyes follow the line of her long stockinged legs. She has removed her garlands and only has some tiny blue flowers threaded through her hair. Tilting her head back makes her hair pool on the wooden floorboards – Dimitri isn’t sure why that particular detail catches his eye, or whether it has poetic significance, but it stirs something inside him. Well, all his insides are stirring. Maybe he should have gone to Ferdinand’s seminar…

Breathing quickly, he walks the last few steps up to her. Their eyes meet and hers become soft and warm… it feels like a welcome. ‘Dimitri! I wondered if I would see you today. Were you running?’

He had missed her terribly, though she had been gone less than a day. Seeing her there in front of him was like a soothing balm to his slightly battered, insecure heart. She shifts to the side, making room for him, and he sits down next to her.

‘I was in the library, then Linhardt came – I did run… I wanted to see you,’ his words tumble over each other.

‘So you have been talking to Linhardt? I am relieved to see how he, Ferdie and Bernadetta have fit in. All of you made the effort to get to know them and make them feel like they belong. Even Felix! It makes me proud to see the kind, inclusive people that you are… I’m really happy here with you, all of you.’

_I want to kiss her so badly._

‘Oh! I have something for you!’ She rises quickly to her feet – ‘Ughhh so stiff.’ He stares, dry-mouthed with longing, as she stretches languorously. He is quite sure she can bend in places most people can’t… Sylvain’s seminar had brought horny teenager Dimitri out in spectacular form. _Pure thoughts! Innocent thoughts! Don’t think about angles!_

Byleth returns, holding a garland, and sits facing him. ‘I made this for you. The girls assured me the flowers I chose bestow good blessings.’ She lightly touches one of the red blossoms. ‘Well, I really chose the camellias because they are my favourite flower. Will you accept this from me, Dimitri? I was told I could give it to someone special and important in my life.’

‘Am I… special and important to you?’ the words burst out of him.

Her laugh is glorious. ‘You really are, Dimitri. You have helped and supported me since the day we met. And with you, I smile and laugh more now than I have my whole life. I’m so glad we met!’ She gently rests the garland on his head, stroking some hair out of his eyes.

He catches her hands, before she can take them back, and holds them to his face. Eyes closing, he sighs. He had twisted his thoughts into knots upon knots, but he can feel them loosening now, smoothing themselves out. Suddenly, everything feels a lot less dire; his anxiety has faded away almost to nothing. In fact, he feels like nothing can go wrong. It is kind of frightening not to be questioning and doubting himself every second. He realises he had said all of those things out loud to her.

‘Maybe the flowers are already working their magic!’ she says seriously.

‘I think it’s just you, Professor.’ He lovingly kisses each of her palms.

Raising his gaze to hers, he realises her eyes are very wide, her lips slightly parted in surprise, and a soft pink blush tinges her cheeks. He sees her eyes drop quickly to his mouth then away; he watches the delectable indent in her bottom lip as she bites it.

Letting go of her hands, he reaches across the small space and tenderly holds her beautiful face; controlling his strength in spite of the pure rush he is feeling. Searching her eyes one last time, giving her time to push him away, or break his nose…

She doesn’t do anything, just keeps looking at him… waiting? Asking him a question? Lowering his face to hers, he closes his eyes and kisses her, just pressing his lips against hers for a long slow breath; a little shy, fairly sure he is doing it right, trying to tell her his most sincere passions and yearnings through that kiss. He desperately hopes his feelings reach her.

They hear a sharp intake of breath, moving apart to see Felix and Linhardt approach from the direction of the training grounds. Linhardt is as calm as ever, but his mouth quirks into a smile. Felix is just in complete _shock_.

Before he dies at Felix’s hands (even though right now he would die a happy man), Dimitri quickly kisses Byleth once more, then twice, then a reckless third time for luck. He catches a final glimpse of Byleth’s astonished, laughing face, and bolts hastily towards the greenhouse, yelling ‘GOOD NIGHT, PROFESSOR!!!’ As he leaps down the stairs and away, he hears Felix screech ‘BYLETH, WHAT THE F—’ and runs laughing the whole way to his room, his heart full enough to burst.

*

‘Why are _you_ so protective anyway?’ Sylvain teases. He has been allowed into the Gathering of Men, in light of the new drama.

‘Someone needs to protect her from the Boar!’ Felix mutters crossly.

Ferdinand starts to explain, ‘Felix is her mighty defender. He holds the sacred duty of –’

‘Shut UP, Aegir!!!’

*

Jeralt returns from his mission to an office full of garlands – Hilda delivers her report that, unbeknownst to him, he has a larger fan club than Seteth. She helpfully explains what a “dilf” is, and runs away giggling at his mortified expression.

*

Lady Rhea forgoes her usual lilies and wears white camellias in her hair for the whole month. They were a gift from Byleth.

*

More than a week passes before Dimitri manages to find his Professor alone again, during which time their interactions had remained completely unchanged. He can’t tell what she is feeling; he is going mad from wanting to be near her again. Finally, he can’t wait any longer and goes off in search of her.

Byleth is napping under a tree near the Knights Hall, an open book on her face. Lying down beside her, he lifts the edge of the book and tilts his head to see her face. She squints a little from the evening sun.

‘Dimitri.’ Hearing her say his name, while looking so drowsy, voice full of languor and sun-drenched pleasure, feels incredibly intimate. Kissing her has broken open the floodgates of his desire and greed for her. _‘Just like a wild beast,’ he hears his stepmother’s voice._

‘Do you need me for something?’ _You have no idea how much I need you._ He struggles with what to say.

‘…Do you want to talk about the other night?’ She asks now, her expression neutral and serious.

‘Can we talk somewhere else, Professor? Somewhere more private?’ he gulps nervously.

‘Sure, let’s have tea in my room – it’s getting cold now.’

*

And now Dimitri is in the Professor’s room for the first time.

She arranges the tea things on a low table and lays cushions on the floor. He sits down politely when asked. He feels instantly peaceful and relaxed. She chats as she moves around the room, checking if he’s comfortable. ‘It’s hard to believe I’ve been here nearly two months. It’s been so busy, I haven’t unpacked properly.’

She makes mundane actions like making tea look graceful. The cleansing fragrance of chamomile drifts over to him. He is happy she remembers his favourite. He watches her spin the teapot around three times before pouring. ‘Why did you spin the teapot like that?’ he asks curiously.

‘Oh? One spins the pot three times for good luck. It’s a superstition, I guess… Especially when I was younger, such things fascinated me. I heard it somewhere and it just stuck.’

*

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, just looking at each other without self-consciousness. As always, Dimitri’s anxieties melt away in her presence, when she is being so attentive to him like this. He feels ashamed to be so needy.

She speaks finally. ‘I’m sorry, Dimitri. I should have talked to you before now. I was relieved you didn’t start treating me differently, or acting strangely with me; that it still felt normal between us. I admit to being aware you might have feelings for me, but I felt like I couldn’t assume your intentions that night. I couldn’t tell if you wanted something from me beyond that moment. Does that make sense?’

‘Yes,’ Dimitri manages. ‘Can I ask you something, Professor?’ She nods, patient as ever.

‘Did you… hate being kissed by me?’

She shakes her head. ‘I didn’t hate it. I don’t think it would be possible for me to hate being kissed by you, Dimitri. Because it’s _you_.’ Dimitri doesn’t really understand but it sounds like a good thing.

‘I suppose you want to know if I liked it. To tell the truth, yes. It made me happy, partly because you looked so joyful.’

‘That was my first kiss,’ he finds himself admitting shyly.

Her eyes widen, and then her expression softens. ‘If that’s the case, it makes me even happier. I hope you weren’t disappointed with your first kiss.’

Dimitri nearly knocks the table over, fervently grasping her hand. ‘That couldn’t be further from the truth. I-It was better than I could have dreamed, I didn’t want to stop kissing you, I was so happy it was with you…’ Realising how childish she must think he is, he groans, folds his arms on the table and hides his face in them. ‘Professor, should I have waited until I was older to kiss you too?’

To his embarrassment, she bursts into laughter at that. ‘Dimitri, you are adorable! You are such a delight to me.’

‘I don’t want you to think I’m adorable, I want you to want me,’ he complains, but eventually he grins too, happy that she is happy.

After that, they just talk about other things: school, looking forward to the festival, wondering what their next mission will be, how his training is progressing. His stiffly formal posture gradually eases and he lounges comfortably in the cushions like Byleth. By the time she sees him off at her door, he feels entirely consoled. His mind is made up. He is going to seduce his Professor.

‘Good night, Dimitri, I hope you sleep well—’ He tilts her chin and firmly kisses her smiling mouth, grinning at her cheekily before walking quickly into the dark. ‘Good night, Professor.’

*

It is finally the night of the Garland Moon Festival. Preparations in the village had taken the entire week, even with the help of staff and students from the monastery. Colourful paper lanterns, strings of lights and long wreaths of flowers draped between rooftops, and decorate doors and archways, and the market stalls. There are braziers at which people warm their hands and children light sparklers.

‘Oh! That reminds me…’ Linhardt just happens to have a pocketful of sparklers. There is a collective cheer. Now they all have sparklers too!

The smell of so many different kinds of food wafts through the night air – Byleth and Ingrid raise their noses and sniff, then look at each other excitedly.

*

Ferdinand looks extremely pleased with his giant cloud of cotton candy, then horrified when Linhardt chomps on it. Bernadetta discovers the wonders of deep fried cream puffs. Felix, whose mood has mellowed upon Bernie buying him some roasted meat skewers, accompanies her. He is even smiling, listening to her chatter.

Annette and Ashe are sharing a giant waffle smothered in syrup. Felix catches sight of the monstrosity and looks nauseous.

The stern-faced Dedue looks a little comical when Mercedes puts a candied apple in his hand. But even his face breaks into smiles and laughter the whole night.

Hilda and Ingrid have disappeared.

Byleth tucks into a sweet crêpe and closes her eyes blissfully. ‘This is soooo delicious!!!’ Everyone laughs at her satisfied expression. Dimitri’s heart leaps when she reaches up to offer him a bite— only for Sylvain to push him aside and take a giant bite instead. They end up tussling in a way they haven’t since they were children. When Dimitri looks up, pushing his messy hair out of his face, he sees her laughing happily and feels mostly placated.

*

Lively folk music is playing in the dance square. ‘Let’s go, Teach!!’ Claude appears, immediately spiriting Byleth away among the other dancers. Dimitri only ever learnt formal dancing, while Claude and Byleth seem so free and limber – there are no steps, they don’t need them to keep in time with each other.

Dimitri is constantly noticing how striking she is, how others’ eyes are drawn to her, how they admire her. His resolution to seduce the Professor was all very well, but he had forgotten the dangerous possibility that someone else might seduce her first.

Now she is in Sylvain’s arms. Sylvain seems intent on teasing Dimitri tonight. His hand seems far too low down Byleth’s back. She is bright-eyed and breathless. Ferdinand politely steps in now, innocently enraptured by her as he twirls her around, her hair flying around them, laughing together. Even Ferdinand seems able to shed rigid formality and dance untethered to anything but her.

Dimitri decides to find somewhere to mope on his own for a while. ‘It’s fine, Dedue. Don’t follow me, go have fun with the others.’ Maybe the Professor will notice he is gone and come looking for him? Knowing his luck, probably not.


	9. Memories of a Blossoming Love, Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Ingrid win games and hearts, Felix and Byleth + fighting competitions = Linhardt never gets a day off, Dimitri and Jeralt have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Dimitri really loves his Professor and takes care of her, Byleth opens up about her violent streak.

Ingrid and Hilda are not just the Blue Lions’ fearsome twin force of intimidation. They are also an explosive two-for-one double heart attack dream combo. ‘A woman’s beauty is also a weapon!’ Hilda declares, pointing with her skewer of frosted cake pops. ‘Let thy beauty be thy blade! Let me hear you - oh never mind…’ Ingrid’s cheeks are full of free cake so she salutes instead.

‘Now, onto our next conquest: the popcorn meatballs stand!’ Hilda grins mischievously. ‘Cue strategy “distract the father, while leggy blonde beauty cons shy, gullible son for free samples”! Here I go~’

They leave their hiding place behind a stall selling “cursed dolls” and decorative wall art that look oddly like hex diagrams. Ingrid thinks the pedlar looks like Hubert, but he distracts her with a puff of purple smoke.

*

Sylvain is not sure why he even expected tonight to be different.

Ferdinand runs past in a blur, carrying Linhardt (who is carrying a heavy gold pouch) on his back. A procession of angry men are in pursuit. Ferdinand thought the Goddess had blessed him with divine luck tonight. But it was just Linhardt rigging all the games of chance with help from Marianne’s divinatory visions.

Annette has broken the cotton candy maker and is surrounded by angry children. Dedue is shielding her, while Mercedes tries to mediate. A volatile situation threatening to break out into violence any second.

Bernie ran off screaming after some stranger flirted with her, prompting a search by the Knights of Seiros. The Knights are uncertain which of the two they are supposed to look for.

Their utterly useless house leader is missing. Sylvain hopes Dimitri has just wandered off in a jealous huff. He could tell Dimitri was fuming out of his ears while Byleth was dancing. He tries not to think of the possibility that they have lost the heir to the throne of Faerghus.

Sylvain looks around for a responsible adult to deal with this situation. ‘Professor—’

He hears the deafening roar of a crowd and turns to see what is causing it. His last hope is swiftly crushed. Felix is grinning manically through a fiercely bleeding nose. Byleth’s lip is split and she spits out a mouthful of blood, grinning just as manically. The crowd erupts again as they fly at each other across the grappling ring.

Sylvain feels a vein throb in his temple. _Why are they all so useless?_

He decides they can all take care of themselves. But he is going to look for Dimitri… for the future of the Kingdom.

*

Dimitri realises he has walked all the way back to the monastery, lost in thought.

‘Your Highness, back already!’ The Gatekeeper greets him cheerfully. ‘Nothing to report at this moment. Did you grow tired of the festivities?’

‘I suppose I did,’ Dimitri sighs.

He decides to make the long walk to the Cathedral. Dimitri’s upbringing had included a very devout education, as required from a future king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It has been some time since he prayed for his family and friends, which leaves him feeling slightly ill with guilt. Being at the Academy has made it all too easy to postpone his responsibilities. As if he had detached a part of himself and left it behind in the Kingdom.

This is an escape, he is just playacting, fooling himself into thinking he can act on his desires. He should give up his infatuation with the Professor, nothing good can come from it, it’s not as if he deserves any of the happiness she gives him… _But I really love her_ …

Up ahead, he sees Jeralt standing on the cathedral bridge.

*

Since Byleth chose the Blue Lions, Jeralt had been appraising her students, especially the ones Byleth spoke most about and seemed the most fond of. He rather liked the young Fraldarius, he wasn’t afraid of asking Jeralt to spar with him, and he reminded Jeralt a lot of Byleth in some ways. They both fought tooth and nail for victory, rose from each loss with the firm belief that they wouldn’t be losing forever, full of impatience to learn and reach that victory faster. Byleth didn’t show those emotions as explosively as Felix did, but his daughter absolutely despised losing.

Then, of course, there was the Prince.

Jeralt looks up on hearing Dimitri’s approach, straightening his shoulders slightly, resuming his usual air of mild sarcasm. He tucks Sitri’s ring back into his clothes. Being at the monastery had made his memories of her return with painful vividness. ‘Your Highness,’ he inclines his head politely, not really expecting any further conversation. So he is surprised when Dimitri stops and asks to join him. ‘Yeah, sure…’

*

Jeralt observes the Prince casually as they make polite small talk. The only survivor of the Tragedy of Duscur - the boy in front of him seems very young in that moment, invisibly bearing the weight of so much trauma. Jeralt knows the young man’s strength of course, already an excellent fighter; it is impressive, almost frightening, watching Dimitri grow even stronger beside Byleth.

But Jeralt has seen enough of men and war in his long years to recognise that Dimitri is a dangerous kind of fragile. It is more shockingly visible that night than usual. Jeralt makes a mental note to talk to Byleth about it.

‘So what is my daughter like as a teacher? Any good?’

Dimitri’s eyes light up immediately. ‘The Professor, she’s amazing! I have never seen anyone fight like her before. She has been helping me a lot, I can feel how much stronger I’m getting. She’s always watching us, noticing the smallest things to change, and they make such a difference. She — she is truly amazing!’

Jeralt almost bursts out laughing at Dimitri’s enthusiasm. _Yeah, I guessed as much… the Prince has a crush on her, huh_ …

‘I’m glad to hear it,’ Jeralt says, his voice a little warmer. ‘Being with you brats— uh, students— has changed her a lot. That’s not quite right… she’s the same, but more intense, like she burns brighter? It’s not that she used to hold herself back, but now it feels like she is… more free. Huh, I can’t believe I said all that poetic shit. I’m happy to see her like this though’

‘I think I understand what you mean, Sir Jeralt. That’s how I have felt, seeing her now compared to the day we first met. It-it is an honour to be at her side, to be able to see her like this.’ Dimitri blushes furiously, and peeks quickly at Jeralt to see if…

‘Yeah, you’re terrible at hiding your feelings, Your Highness. Might be something you’ll need to work on in the future. Though my daughter seems to think it’s sweet.’

‘She thinks I’m sweet??’

Jeralt bursts into a full-chested laugh. ‘She does. But don’t let that go to your head. I was relieved she didn’t choose that von Riegan brat, to be honest. That boy is always getting up to something, he puts me on edge…’

Dimitri nods far too vehemently. ‘I completely agree, Sir Jeralt.’

That makes Jeralt chuckle. ‘I’m starting to see why my daughter likes you. Especially if you agree with everything she says. Still, I feel like you and your house are good for her. I’ve seen how caring you all are towards her, and how you watch each other’s backs. I appreciate that, Your Highness.’

‘I will protect her, I would die before I let anyone harm her,’ Dimitri declares passionately.

Jeralt looks at him with an indecipherable expression. ‘I believe you, Your Highness. But don’t be so ready to give up your life. Byleth is strong. My daughter fights to survive.’ He smiles gently. ‘She won’t die easily. I think it will be enough if you fight at her side.’

*

Sylvain finds Dimitri and Jeralt talking on the cathedral bridge and breathes a sigh of relief. He did worry about Dimitri a lot of the time. ‘Did something happen?’ Jeralt asks, walking over with Dimitri in tow.

‘Just the usual culprits causing trouble. Though if you’re feeling like helping out, I wouldn’t say no, Sir Jeralt. Ferdinand’s fast but he and Linhardt might be getting beaten up by a mob right now… The rest are probably being beaten up by a mob of demonic children. I was more worried about His Highness here disappearing suddenly, so I came looking for him. I think Bernadetta ran back here earlier too…’

‘What’s my daughter doing instead of taking care of her students?’ Jeralt sighs.

‘Um… last I saw, she and Felix were beating each other bloody in the fighting ring?’

Jeralt bursts into laughter.

*

Felix and Byleth sit meekly side by side on a low wall, while Linhardt, Mercedes and Marianne have to combine their magic to heal them. Felix had taken his shirt off; his entire chest and back are a giant splotchy black and purple bruise. His face is covered in dried blood and Linhardt is working on his broken nose. Byleth is only wearing her chest wrapping and shorts, her pale arms and legs are covered in dark bruises. Both her upper and lower lip are split and swollen, which Marianne is carefully cleaning before healing. Mercedes is healing Felix and Byleth’s bleeding knuckles.

‘Professor! I can’t believe you let yourself get hurt like this! I am not surprised by Felix (Felix scoffs) but you should have been more careful! Are you in a lot of pain?’ Dimitri scolds, half upset and wanting to comfort her, the other half angry that she was hurt.

‘Dimitri, I’m fine. I’ve had much worse than this.’

‘Yeah, Boar! You should see the state of the other guys.’

Felix and Byleth exchange rather pleased grins. Jeralt laughs and claps them both on the shoulder, making them wince in pain.

‘Besides, with these three healing us, she’s going to be as flawless as ever,’ Felix looks at Byleth with a rare smile. She happily wiggles the fingers of her left hand, not a single mark to tell that the skin on her knuckles and finger joints had just been broken and split: ‘Thanks, Mercedes!’

‘That’s not the point! Felix, how could _you_ hurt her like this?!’ Dimitri glares at him now.

‘…Do you know how fighting works, Boar?’

Ferdinand clears his throat. ‘Technically, you two _were_ responsible for turning a grappling contest into a bare knuckle fist fight. It got so violent, they stopped the competition…’

‘Shut UP, von Aegir!!!’

‘Good to see you two are unharmed,’ Sylvain says to Ferdinand and Linhardt.

‘Hmph, those ruffians were no match for the speed of—’ ‘FERDINAND VON AEGIR!’ everyone chants, and they all laugh. Everyone is in high spirits.

‘We lost them in time to place a bet on the Professor,’ Linhardt looks extremely smug. Ferdinand tries and fails to juggle three bags of gold.

‘What are you even going to do with all that gold?’ Annette asks.

‘We don’t know yet,’ Linhardt shrugs. ‘The possibilities are endless,’ Ferdinand also shrugs.

‘You could buy me some sweet fried dough balls,’ Byleth says, hopefully.

‘Right away, Professor!’ Ferdinand is already jogging off, ever eager to do his Professor’s bidding.

‘The ones covered in powdered sugar, please!’ Byleth has to call after him.


	10. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri might have a fetish for his Professor’s hands, Linhardt’s questionable alternative to therapy (not offered at Garreg Mach), Byleth is conflicted about her growing feelings for Dimitri, Sothis was never a ‘good conscience’, Ingrid and Hilda spar together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't endorse the harmful dynamics that student-teacher relationships have in real life. I am however too keen to give pre-timeskip Dimitri some lovin' :/

When he walks the Professor back to her room, Dimitri takes her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, not caring what anyone thinks. He carries her sweets and purchases from the market for her. She unlocks the door, still holding his hand, and he follows her inside, closing the door behind them. Byleth sinks onto the bed and moans in pain, even her bum is bruised.

‘Professor, I can’t believe you’re as bad as Felix,’ he chides as he sets her things down on the desk, lights some candles, and gives her the bag of sweets. She runs her fingers through his hair fondly, as he sits cross-legged on the floor, removes his hand armour, and starts taking her boots off for her. All previous thoughts of giving her up had completely vanished in the rush of emotions at seeing her hurt. Such a thing seems unthinkable when she is so close, so warm and real.

‘Thank you for taking care of me, Dimitri. You are always very kind,’ she smiles at him. Taking a sweet dough ball with her fingers, she holds it out to him with a cheeky expression. He knows she is trying to avoid his scolding. But he loves her too much to be angry with her for long. He eats it straight from her fingers, watching them come away from his lips, covered in powdered sugar.

Dimitri has had a dream like this. Admittedly, he has had many, many dreams about his Professor. So he very likely has one for most situations. Being fed by her, like this, is up there among his most revisited fantasies. He finds her hands impossibly erotic. In his dreams, he always fantasises that he can taste again.

Catching her hand impulsively, he holds her gaze as he licks the sugar on one finger, then takes her whole fingertip in his mouth, sucking it. It is disappointing that he can’t taste her, but even just doing this is overwhelming in its sensation. She seems slightly taken aback at first, but lets him continue cleaning her fingers, now watching him with an expression he can’t interpret. Dimitri reddens, both pleased and shocked by his own audacity. He averts his gaze shyly, raising the back of his hand to cover his mouth.

He feels like the Professor just indulges him. She never rejects him, but also never responds as he wishes she would, he can’t draw out the expressions he wants to see on her face— pleasure, loss of control, desire, love… _Will she ever return my feelings?_ But he is grateful for even this much, being allowed to express his affections to her; that she at least expresses she cares about him, and that she likes his company.

He tries to believe her words that she doesn’t hate his touch, his kisses… Surely if she hated his touch, she would push him away? She is one of the strongest people he knows, she would never be passive in the face of something forced on her against her will. _Right, Professor?_

_*_

Dimitri snaps out of his reverie when she tentatively places a hand on his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry, Dimitri. I’m sorry I worried you tonight. My behaviour must have shocked you, I let myself get carried away. I know you were angry because you care, and that means a lot to me. But don’t scold me anymore tonight, please?’’

Dimitri releases his breath slowly. ‘I’m sorry for being cross with you, I-I couldn’t bear to see you like that. You were beaten so badly, Professor! Seeing your body like that, knowing that someone did that to you…’ He grits his teeth. ‘I accept that you and Felix chose to fight as you did. I just couldn’t bear seeing you hurt, or understand why you put yourself through that. But I won’t force you to talk anymore tonight.’ He sighs, but then raises his face again to smile at her. ‘Right now, I’m just happy you are letting me stay and take care of you.’

He leans forward, his hand caressing her slim ankle as he kisses her knee lovingly.

They stay like that for a while before he leaves her to rest; him sitting at her feet, leaning his head against her leg while she plays with his hair gently, humming scraps of half-remembered songs.

*

‘So… about last night,’ Felix starts.

‘That sounds like the opening to a conversation about your passionate sexual encounter with the Professor,’ Linhardt yawns, opening a bleary eye.

‘Get your head out of the gutter, for fuck’s sake!’

Byleth’s stifles a laugh at Felix’s flushed cheeks. The three of them are lounging on the lawn behind the dining hall, feeling extremely lazy and full from dinner. ‘About last night?’ she prompts.

Felix lies down with his arms behind his head. ’To tell the truth, it was… exhilarating. Don’t misunderstand, I’m pleased to find we are alike in another way. But I’m curious where that came from.’

Byleth lies back on the grass too, turning her gaze to the sky. ‘I haven’t fought like that since coming to the monastery. A test of my strength without weapons, the restraints of sparring, or the real consequences of battle. My mind has to be clear on the battlefield. I cannot allow emotions to cloud my judgment, especially when there are others I want to protect. So in a real battle, it’s never about the joy of the fight or thrill of the win, not really. There is simply no option besides winning.’

Felix is plucking blades of grass out of the ground and shredding them between his fingers.

‘But that does nothing for this feeling inside me,’ she continues. ‘Perhaps it is arrogant to have such confidence that I’ll usually win in the end (‘Arrogant,’ Felix glares, ‘I’m going to defeat you!’). But in fights like last night, it becomes a game, yet at the same time it brings… release. In the past, if I got careless in the pursuit of that release, I still invited the punishment of pain, because that… that used to wake the most intense feelings I could experience back then. It felt like I could finally feel that I was alive, furious, truly _hungry_ to win. They would burst out of me, spilling over— all these emotions that people said I was incapable of…’ her words trail to a stop.

Felix gives her a small smile and flicks some grass at her. ‘No need to say anymore. Thank you for satisfying my curiosity. Now… spar with me?’

Byleth nods, but they both flail to get up on their feet, their sore muscles giving way. Linhardt rolls his eyes unsympathetically at their groans of pain. ‘You both have a terrifying propensity for violence. But I have an idea— it will let me observe your crests under these unorthodox conditions, which could be interesting. And,’ he shrugs nonchalantly, ‘I can heal you afterwards, so no harm done… technically.’

Felix lifts a sceptical eyebrow.

*

Linhardt is so proactive, he surprises even himself. A location in Abyss is secured with Yuri’s help. In addition to Felix and Byleth, he recruits Balthus and Yuri. After some pondering, he decides it is safest not to involve Caspar for now, because Caspar is incapable of keeping secrets. Hapi and Constance agree to be joint managers and referees. The Ashen Wolves are turning out be very dependable. If all goes well, they might all make some money out of this too.

And that was how Linhardt started a fight club.

*

Sothis, please help me. What should I do? Is it wrong to let this continue? For me to keep indulging his and my feelings, to feel happy because of his attentions, wanting to return them… Should I stop growing close to him like this?

_‘Hmph, so you finally remembered me. I was starting to feel rather neglected, what with all these students vying for your attention!’_

I’m really sorry.

_‘Well, I suppose I have also been asleep for quite some time. I have been remembering some things… but I will tell you more later. As to your present problem, I do not disagree with that girl who has brown hair and a big chest.’_

Dorothea?

_‘Whatever her name is. I see nothing wrong with you willingly giving the Prince the affection he wants, and you receiving what he willingly gives you. What reason is there to force him away and hurt him, especially when doing so will hurt you too?’_

Sothis… I feel somehow like you should be discouraging me instead?

_‘Huh, well I never claimed to be your good conscience. Carpe diem, I say!’_

Of course, that _would_ be one of the things you remembered…

_‘Indeed. The more I think about it, the more I realise its merit. The life of a mortal spans but a blink of the eye… Also I am on Team Dimitri and want to see him receive the love and affection he craves from his beautiful, young Professor. He is also trying adorably hard to seduce you. He certainly makes your life less boring for me.’_

*

‘The first rule of Fight Club is,’ Linhardt declares authoritatively, ‘you do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Fight Club is you do _not_ talk about Fight Club.’

Felix lets out a snort and sets off everyone else who had been struggling to keep straight faces. Byeth giggles a little too.

‘Please be serious. You are ruining my dramatic effect,’ Linhardt complains, with a sigh of immense suffering. ‘This is my underworld debut!’

Yuri sidles up to Byleth’s side and gives her a sly sideways look. ‘So this little venture is taking place without a certain golden-haired prince’s knowledge. I heard he was not very pleased with you and Felix last time.’

Byleth keeps her face expressionless. ‘It’s not as a big a deal as you appear to think. He was just upset to see us injured.’

‘He certainly seems very… sensitive when it comes to you. Aren’t you worried about hurting his precious feelings?’

 _What is this jerk’s problem?_ ‘Perhaps you should spend more time worrying about yourself. I’m looking forward to fighting you, Yuri.’

Yuri laughs more genuinely than she has seen before. ‘As do I, friend. It will certainly be fascinating pitting myself against the Ashen Demon. But your biggest worry should be Fraldarius being a bad loser and stubbornly refusing to tap out.’

Felix scoffs. ‘I’m more worried about finding a worthy opponent besides Byleth. Otherwise this will all be a colossal waste of time.’

*

In a highly uncharacteristic move from her, Hilda agrees to spar with Ingrid. Ingrid is so serious and focussed, twirling her training lance. The fact that Ingrid’s attention is totally absorbed by Hilda right now makes Hilda feel strangely excited… and kind of aroused.

She lets herself get distracted and the next second she is on her back on the ground when Ingrid sweeps her legs out from under her.

‘Owwwww!’

‘Hilda, I am so sorry!’ Ingrid helps her up, her eyes wide with concern. ‘I truly wasn’t expecting that to even connect with you. I realised too late that you were distracted.’

‘It was my fault for letting my mind wander,’ Hilda laughs, tickled by the situation herself. ‘But be gentler with me, ‘kay? I’m just a cute and fragile young lady after all. Now! It’s my turn to put you on your back!’

They return to their places. This time Hilda doesn’t intend to lose and she does get Ingrid on her back, standing proudly with her legs on either side of Ingrid’s body, axe lightly resting on Ingrid’s sternum. Ingrid looks up at her, breath knocked out of her, cheeks slightly flushed, and a smile breaking across her face.

Hilda helps her get up and basks in the praise that follows. ‘Whew, two whole rounds! That’s definitely enough training for today,’ she skips towards the weapon racks to put her training axe away.

‘That’s really all you’re going to do?’ Ingrid looks thoroughly shocked, following behind her.

Hilda stretches her arms over her head. ‘Well, that’s more than I usually do!’ she giggles. ‘Why don’t you take a liiiittle break from training today? Let’s go on a cute date into town!’

Ingrid looks conflicted, but eventually agrees to go. Hilda links her arm with Ingrid’s and drags her off, extremely pleased that her charms still work on Ingrid most of the time.


	11. ♥ Children of the Blue Sea Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth’s birthday, the Blue Lions want to make their Professor happy, Dimitri wants his Professor to himself on her birthday, at least for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a two chapter upload to celebrate Byleth's birthday~ The next chapter 'Voices of the Blue Sea Star' is basically just... sex. I decided to make it a separate chapter so anyone who wants can skip it easily.

_7 Blue Sea Moon 1180_

Byleth rises slowly. It is the first birthday her father will not be here for, which gives the morning an edge of gloom. Jeralt promised to celebrate her birthday with her when he returned from his mission. As per tradition, her father would watch her stuff her face with desserts, then they would go to the tavern, get extremely drunk and have one of those rare occasions of speaking about their emotions (with only minimal irony). Memories of her most recent birthdays, when she was finally old enough to celebrate in such a fashion, cheer her up slightly.

A knock on the door surprises her. It is still very early; through her window, the sky is only just growing light. She isn’t meant to be training with Felix for at least another half hour. Feeling boneless from lethargy, she slithers out of bed like a serpent, and unlocks the door.

As usual, Felix marches in as if he owns the room, followed by a yawning Linhardt. ’What is the matter with you, answering the door dressed like that?? What if we had been someone else?’

Byleth looks down, realising she is only wearing her white chemise and revealing a significant amount of skin… which is promptly covered up as Felix bundles her into her cloak. ‘Well, why did you barge in then?’ she grumbles, moving over to the drawers to find something to wear.

Felix scoffs, ‘I don’t care what you wear. I’m not about to fall over blushing and go comatose just from seeing your bare legs. I’m not the Boar.’

‘I think you are beautiful, Professor,’ Linhardt says reassuringly, ‘but I am also unaffected.’

‘… And what about _my_ feelings?’ she asks, half-amused.

Felix rolls his eyes, ‘You know you don’t care. You are literally pulling your panties on in front of me, harlot!’ Then he grins at her and his eyes soften, ‘Happy birthday, Byleth.’

‘Yes, that is why we are here, after all. Happy birthday, Professor.’ As soon as he finishes speaking, Linhardt topples onto the bed, asleep before he hits the pillow.

‘Leave him there,’ Felix says impatiently. ‘Hurry up, I’m not letting you off training just because it is your birthday.’

*

Despite her slow starts, her morning routine with Felix always has her feeling bright and energetic. At the end of another year of her life, she contemplates the things she is most grateful for. Felix and Linhardt are right at the top of that list. They are her first real friends; unexpected but wonderful gifts she never imagined being lucky enough to receive. She has grown into a little more of the person she wants to be, and she has a lot to thank them for.

Felix is her best friend, though she would probably never admit it to him. But she senses that he understands, and maybe even returns her sentiment.

But everything started with Dimitri. Her convoluted feelings for him don’t change how precious his existence has become to her. The simple thought of seeing him today fills her with warmth. Even though she sees him everyday. _I’m going to see him soon_.

*

To her surprise, the kitchen staff know it is her birthday. The head chef personally prepares her (off-the-menu) favourite breakfast: crêpes with poppyseed filling. Byleth is curious who has informed them in particular, since passing students, monks and knights seem unaware.

She doesn’t see any of the Blue Lions, but doesn’t give it much thought as she joyfully eats her crêpes. Felix picks at his food and watches her with a mixture of fondness and impatience.

Linhardt has wandered off, muttering about forgetting his books. Hopefully, he doesn’t get sidetracked and actually comes back.

‘Do I have poppyseeds stuck in my teeth?’ she presents her teeth to Felix for inspection.

‘No, you’re fine. Now let’s go,’ Felix is extra impatient today.

*

In the back of her mind, Byleth totally expected something like this— her Lions are not very good at being sneaky, apart from Hilda and Linhardt perhaps. But it still gives her a warm jolt of surprise when she opens the classroom doors, and is greeted by a chorus of cheerful voices and a shower of gold confetti from the ceiling (courtesy of Linhardt and Annette’s wind magic). Hilda leaps into her arms, shrieking ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PROFESSOR!!!’ before the rest of her students swarm her excitedly. ‘Professor, it seems you grew even more beautiful overnight,’ Sylvain teases, with a cheesy grin. Even Ashe is here, smiling gently, having left his room for the first time since Lord Lonato’s death.

Byleth’s chest aches from the intensity of an emotion she can’t identify. Being surrounded by the noise and open affection of so many people is something she has never experienced before. Her birthdays were full of warmth, but they existed within a bubble. Something quiet, even in the midst of a raucous tavern crowd. Something private she only shared with her father, the person she loves most in the world. This is like an explosion, so overwhelming… but joyful too. ‘Thank you so much, everyone.’

Dimitri is coming towards her, the others part to let him pass before immediately springing back together; reforming the comforting, supportive circle the Blue Lions envelop them in— like family. Dimitri’s brilliant blue gaze is fixed on her, his laughter radiant as his hands clasp her waist, picking her up and spinning her in the air. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles down at him. A smile so divine in its beauty, a smile that Dimitri realises is just for him.

*

Bernadetta, Mercedes and Annette reveal that they have made her a cake, which was why the kitchen staff had been in the know. It is an adorable pink cake, patterned with pink and white frosting, decorated with raspberries, tiny white and blue flowers, and small sprigs of mint. It seems to capture the essence of the girls who made it. Felix won’t eat any cake but takes it upon himself to point out how impractical it is to eat. But Byleth eats it with so much delight and praise that the girls feel it was a resounding success.

‘It is time for the presentation of gifts!’ Hilda announces. ‘I shall go first~’ Hilda has made her an exquisite choker, a delicate string of tiny beads in various shades of blue, held together with a tiny silver clasp. Dimitri looks at in absolute terror, imagining himself breaking it just by touching it. But when Hilda helps Byleth put it on, the sight of it clinging taut around her neck is so heavenly that Dimitri feels his throat dry up.

Ferdinand proudly presents her with a beautiful new sword sheath, one that must have cost him quite a bit of money. It makes her gasp, which makes Ferdinand look immensely pleased. Overcome with fondness for her noblest of nobles, she impulsively kisses his cheek. Ferdinand starts sobbing into her shoulder.

Constance and Hapi give her a potted flower that Hapi grew herself, and which Constance has enchanted to bark and release a cloud of pollen to alert against intruders— ‘Witness my amazing magical innovation!’ They also deliver a surprising gift from Yuri: a pair of translucent black stockings, which Byleth thinks is perhaps an overly intimate gift, but she has to admit she loves them, and that it is very generous of Yuri. ‘Eh, he probably stole them,’ Hapi shrugs.

Finally, Dimitri presents her with a small black box and a letter. ‘It is a gift from us all,’ he says, with a very tender smile, ‘Perhaps one day, in the future, you will look at it and remember us, your first Blue Lions students.’

‘His Highness chose it himself!’ Annette giggles, which makes Dimitri’s face redden a bit.

Byleth carefully lifts out a silver bracelet, a simple elegant chain with a tiny charm shaped like a lion. For some reason, she feels a pricking sensation in her eyes, even though the tears never come. ‘I really love it. I am so… so happy,’ she looks around at them all, voice slightly hoarse. ‘Thank you for everything you do for me, and not just today. I feel truly lucky that I got to be your professor.’ Suddenly, Annette, Mercedes and Ashe are crying. Bernadetta joins soon afterwards, while Felix pats her awkwardly on the head. Hilda hugs Byleth tightly and tears stream down her cheeks as well. Even Ingrid’s eyes glisten with tears. Linhardt lets out a small snore.

*

Later that night after her bath, Byleth sits down to brush her hair, her mind drifting back over the memories she made today. After class, students from the Black Eagles and Golden Deer had also come looking for her. Edelgard gave her a small brooch shaped like the Adrestian eagle: ‘If you are ever in the Empire, this will help you. Happy birthday, my Teacher.’

Dorothea gave her a package wrapped in scented tissue paper and, with a wink, told her to open it when she was back in her room. All the girls, including the ones from the Blue Lions, had chipped in for her gift— lingerie. Byleth sighs, looking at the delicate slip, made of pale pink silk. It isn’t that she is too shy to wear it, and certainly not because she has no audience for it. She could wear it to bed… but it just feels too beautiful and luxurious to wear to bed on a mundane day. It feels like a waste. _But it is my birthday, that is surely as special as any day is likely to be._

She feels a delicious shiver of pleasure at the sensation of cold silk gliding over her skin. It fits perfectly— Dorothea had once claimed that she could guess a woman’s measurements just by looking at them; a rather impressive skill after all, Byleth decides. The material clings to her body, making her feel especially lithe and supple today. She is mad about this dress and no one can make her take it off again!!!

The second unexpected knock of the day resonates through wooden door. Byleth answers the door curiously. _Who would be visiting me at this hour?_ She guesses the answer just as the door opens far enough to reveal Dimitri, holding a magnificent bouquet of red camellias. She hears his sharp intake of breath and raises her eyes to meet his wide blue-eyed gaze. His lips are slightly parted and he stares at her, looking as though he has been bewitched. Byleth covers her mouth with a hand, unable to stop her amused smile. ‘Good evening, Dimitri. Are the flowers for me?’

He nods, still not saying anything. His magnified responses to her, and his inability to hide his feelings, are entirely too flattering. Byleth fears she might develop an ego of Lorenz proportions.

‘I am so sorry, Professor. I seem to have caught you unawares.’ Now he is awkwardly averting his eyes, blushing violently. _Oh dear_ … Byleth looks down at herself and curses inwardly.

‘No, I’m sorry Dimitri! Felix scolded me just this morning and I still did it again… ugh!’

*

Felix? Dimitri’s chest tightens. What does the Professor mean? Has Felix seen her like this? He tries not to think of her nipples showing through her dress. _No chance_. That is going to be imprinted in his memory, probably forever. He tries to force down the hot wave of jealousy that rises through him. Looking a little flustered, she returns, her cloak wrapped around her. Slowly releasing his pent up breath, he holds the flowers out to her. ‘I know we celebrated as a class earlier, but I still wanted to see you again, Professor… just the two of us.’

She smiles softly as she takes the flowers. ‘I really am sorry for scandalising you again, Dimitri. I seem to have a terrible habit of doing that.’ She looks up at his face again. ‘You remembered my favourite flowers. You really are spoiling me today. Thank you for being so sweet, I am so happy— you are always making me happy.’ A flush of pink rises to her cheeks. Every single day, he is awed by how beautiful she is. ‘Would you like to come in?’ she asks hesitantly. There is nothing Dimitri wants more right now, besides her of course, so he nods and walks inside.

*

She flits around the room, looking around, then gleefully discovers a vase behind a pile of books. She proceeds to remove the old flowers and arrange his flowers in it instead. Dimitri looks around, revering all the small signs of her existence. His eyes linger on the hairbrush on her desk, a little cloth toy cat (made by Bernadetta), the pot plant from Constance and Hapi on the windowsill, a pair of stockings dangling out of an open drawer, her damp towel draped over the chair, a jumble of weapons in a corner of the room. A sketch stuck up on the wall above her desk catches his eye; he moves closer curiously. It is a beautiful portrait of his Professor, the tiny signature at the bottom reveals its artist to be that Golden Deer student with glasses, Ignatz. ‘Ignatz gave me that today, I think he is remarkably talented.’ She is leaning against the chest of drawers, watching him with a smile. ‘Shall I brew some tea?’

‘No thank you, Professor,’ he declines politely. He feels too jittery and impatient to sit through the process of making tea.

‘Would you like to sit down? You can sit on the bed if you like,’ she offers. He nods and sits down, while she pulls her chair over. ‘So now it is just us,’ she says, with a humorous crinkle of her eyes. ‘Is there something you wanted to talk about?’

Dimitri shakes his head, ‘Not exactly, Professor…’ Suddenly, he is full of nothing but confidence and determination.


	12. ♥ Voices of the Blue Sea Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the entire reason for the E rating, but at least that is out of my system yeah yeah yeah ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu  
> Dimitri successfully seduces his Professor, but needs help with the rest. Sothis always stops by at the worst times. Dimitri can’t get enough of his Professor, i.e. Dimitri and Byleth get down… all night. Dimitri’s cute sex talk, phenomenal stamina (crest of Blaiddyd woes) and his rough, sexy bad boy awakening. There are many orgasms. Starts off like a soap opera romance. It gets chaotic, incoherent and kind of random by the end… but it was my half-ironic 'artistic' attempt to reflect their mental states as the night transitions, gradually warped by sleep deprivation, delirium and Dimitri’s hyper-horny imagination.*** Poor Dedue probably heard everything oops, and all the exertion probably put Byleth into an early magical sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** This describes my own current state, so this is some Inception-level effort. I just really wanted Dimitri and Byleth to bang since my very first playthrough. This is ridiculously long, because... yeah, I'm not totally sure, I was very amused in my own delirium. This is probably my magnum opus... sigh..

Dimitri runs his hand through his blond hair, pushing it off his forehead. A habit that Byleth associates endearingly with him. Today, it feels different. The grin that follows, as he looks up at her through messy bangs, is playful but also dark with some hunger; self-assured in a way that makes a shivery tingle zip through her whole body.

*

‘The truth is,’ Dimitri is enraptured, and deeply aroused, by the way Byleth is biting her lip, ‘I just wanted you to myself, for even a little while today.’ He runs his hand through his hair and flashes her a grin. ‘I am afraid I’m not good at sharing. Especially when it comes to you, Professor.’ Her eyes widen, and her mouth opens slightly in surprise, but she doesn’t speak. Dimitri is on his feet and walking towards her before he fully realises it. He leans down, taking her face in his hands gently. ‘I think you know how I feel about you now. I can’t stop thinking about you, even though I know I should stop.’ Her breaths are growing shallower, her pupils dilating, her hands come up to hold his wrists. He brushes his thumb over the corner of her rose-coloured mouth, ‘Professor… can I kiss you?’

For a second, his heart stops with a painful ecstatic lurch— because she _nods_ , eyes never leaving his— and then it restarts at a breakneck pace. He lifts her into his arms, kissing her roughly and desperately, suddenly afraid this moment isn’t real. Her legs wrap around his waist, then her arms slip around his neck, and hands twist into his hair.

Dimitri finds himself whispering a fervent prayer to the Goddess for her divine benevolence, during this month of her rebirth; her compassion for his agony, the blessing she has bestowed upon him in the form of his Professor… His fingers grip her thighs tightly, holding her against him, barely feeling her weight with the strength of his crest. But he feels the heat of her legs clinging tightly to him, and the sensation of her lips, finally responding to him, finally kissing him back as he has yearned for.

She is gasping for breath, chest heaving, the colour of her lips deepening to red. She unwinds her legs from him and he realises, stomach plummeting with disappointment, that she wants him to set her back down. He does so, heart twisting painfully, wondering if Byleth is going to reject him, whether she will tell him they have to stop.

Instead, she pushes him towards the bed, and he sits down breathlessly. Her cloak is thrown across the room. The silky material of her dress is clinging to every inch of her body, the curve of her breasts, her hard nipples, the dip outlined by the edges of her thighs. ‘You are so beautiful, Professor,’ he tries to imprint every detail of her into his memory. She is watching him too, with something like curiosity on her face.

Dimitri realises he is sweating. Yes, he is dreadfully hot. ‘Can I take my jacket off, Professor?’ he asks politely. She laughs at that, looking at him so fondly. She climbs into his lap and unbuttons his uniform jacket. He is transfixed by the sultry darkening of her indigo eyes. ‘Would you like me to take this off for you too?’ Her fingers dance across the collar of his white shirt. ‘Yes, please.’

Byleth tilts his chin and places an affectionate kiss on his mouth. His lips try to follow hers but she takes the lead this time. Dimitri drifts into a warm haze as she kisses the corners of his mouth, kisses his top lip sweetly before taking his bottom lip sharply between her teeth and pulling, then soothing it with kisses. He sucks on her bottom lip, wondering what she tastes like. His Professor’s lips part for him, her tongue flickering teasingly at his, exploring his mouth gently, then inviting him further into hers so he can follow her demonstrations. He is thrilled whenever he feels her smiling against his lips. It tells him that he is doing well and she is pleased with him. His heart leaps at her wordless praise.

She pulls away after a while, hands resting on his shoulders, eyes searching his face. ‘What do you want, Dimitri?’

‘I don’t want you to stop,’ he grips her hips harder, trying to pull her back. She gently brushes some sweat from his forehead. He dips his head to press kisses onto her neck, and distinctly feels a tremor vibrate through her body. He realises with satisfaction that he has found a place where his Professor is particularly sensitive. He nuzzles into her neck, kissing the underside of her jaw, tenderly kissing her pulse, scattering kisses and licking along her collarbones.

Words start spilling out of him in a delirious, incoherent stream. He is not sure if he is saying them out loud or if they are only in his head: _’I don’t want you to be with anyone else only me I’ll do anything for you I promise so stay with me Professor please please be mine I’m going mad all I think about is you I only want you I don’t want anyone else I’m a monster but stay with me please don’t leave me…’_

He grabs a fistful of her hair, his other hand supporting the small of her back so he can tilt her back. He kisses the tips of her nipples through her dress, making her breath hiss as she grinds against him. ‘Professor? Please take off your dress. I don’t want to tear it and… I want to see you take it off for me.’ She climbs off him, amused by his insistent tone.

She stretches teasingly, and he realises with another surge of desire that she isn’t wearing undergarments. He undresses with unnecessary violence, then sitting back down on the bed, he watches breathlessly as she slips the dress over her head in one graceful motion.

Soft charcoal tresses tumble over pale shoulders. His breathing is erratic as his eyes travel over her beautiful, rounded breasts, perky brown nipples, the lean muscled plane of her stomach, the enticing swell and soft flesh of her hips that he loves digging his fingers into… then the downy triangle of dark hair hiding her sex from him. ‘Come here,’ he says hoarsely. She saunters over, her eyes bright and playful, ‘You know Dimitri, you are very cute when you are demanding.’

*

‘I demand that you stop calling me cute,’ Dimitri complains, and Byleth smothers her laughter because that was extremely cute. She leans down and gives him a long kiss. She realises that if his first kiss was with her, this might be another first time for him. So Byleth wants to be as attentive as she can, to make sure he feels comfortable and loved. She cares for him too much to do otherwise.

And if she really is Dimitri’s first, she wants his first experience to be incomparable: a memory of her that he will not easily forget.

*

‘I’m sorry Professor, I haven’t done any of this before. I hope I don’t disappoint you, I don’t really know much, Sylvain taught me some things but…’ Dimitri’s confidence falters as he confides this to her. But his Professor’s acceptance of him seems to know no bounds.

‘Do you truly want to keep going? I don’t mind that you are inexperienced, Dimitri. Things like that aren’t important to me. You are what matters to me. Since it is your first time, I don’t want to go any further than you are comfortable with.’

He kisses her stomach and presses his face into it. ‘I want to! I want you terribly, Professor,’ he kisses her stomach again. ‘I am just… so afraid that I won’t make you happy, I don’t think I could bear to look at you and see you disappointed.’

She kisses him slowly and reassuringly, caressing his face and neck. Then she rains light kisses over his face and it is so comforting. As if she is reminding him this is a happy time, to let himself be free, that the world is not going to harm him while she is there; always there to take his hand when he needs her.

He doesn’t deserve her, but he is going to selfishly hold onto her, until the day she no longer wants him at her side… Dimitri is shocked out of another melancholy train of thought by a flash of blinding pleasure. He looks down at Byleth kneeling between his legs. He watches, gasping and digging his fingers into the mattress, as his Professor’s tongue licks a slow wet stripe all the way from the base to the tip of his cock, holding his gaze the entire time. ‘ _Fuck_ , Professor…’

Her delighted laugh sends a thrill up his spine. The soft light of the candles casting the shadows of her eyelashes in relief on her cheeks. His heart hurts from how beautiful she is. ’Did you like that, Dimitri?’

‘Yes! That was— you are amazing,’ he can barely think of words. ‘Please don’t stop.’

‘You are always so sweet and polite,’ she runs her tongue over the head of his cock, ‘I really…’ she envelops it in her mouth then removes her mouth in one swift motion ‘like that about you, Dimitri.’ As he moans at her torture, she places a sweet kiss on his tip that nearly makes him come all over her face, but he bites his tongue to stop himself.

That reprieve doesn’t last long, because now her head is bobbing slowly up and down, taking him deeper and deeper into her throat, releasing at the top each time to catch his gaze. Dimitri thinks he might lose his mind, holding her long hair off her face so he can keep watching her. Meeting her eyes makes the sensations intensify painfully. He is reaching the end of his tether.

‘I think I’m…’ He can barely get out a sentence because she starts moving faster. ‘Professor! That feels incredible,’ he grips her hair tighter. ‘I love you so much.’ Her eyes flicker up at his words, before she hits the rhythm she had been building him up to, and then he is moaning so loudly, he doesn’t even care if someone hears them. The idea seems increasingly like a good one: maybe that way everyone will know the Professor is _his_ , that he is the only one who can see her like this…

It is lucky that not many things faze Byleth, because Sothis chooses that opportune moment to appear.

 _‘Hohoho! Oh my…’_ Sothis sits beside Dimitri on the bed and looks down at Byleth, swinging her legs playfully.

_Sothis, you are the worst!_

_‘Excuse me! I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. And it is my birthday too, don’t be so rude!’_

_I’m sorry… Happy birthday._ Byleth is very fond of her, in spite of her atrocious timing.

 _‘I must say, I certainly did not expect to find you celebrating… like this…’_ Sothis floats around Dimitri, curiously appraising him. _‘Well, I am not disappointed.’_

 _Can’t you come back later?_ Byleth groans internally.

‘I want to come in your mouth, Professor— let me come in your mouth, Professor _please._ ’

_‘Hmm, are you going to let him?’_

_Sothis!!!_

_‘Fine, fine!’_ Sothis leaves, cackling gleefully.

Dimitri feels Byleth smile, and then murmur ‘mmm-hm’ against him. That sensation sends him right over the edge. His vision goes white and he comes hard, gasping back tears, filling her mouth, both hands twisting in her hair. This is _nothing_ like what he had ever managed on his own. He watches a little self-consciously and worriedly as Byleth swallows and gasps. His entire body trembles violently and he buries his face in her hair, tenderly kissing the crown of her head.

She reaches and drags the towel from her chair. He takes it from her and gently wipes her clean, pressing kisses over her whole face, then kissing her mouth passionately, raising her up from the ground and back into his lap. ’Are you alright, Professor? Was that too much? I hope it wasn’t disgusting for you. Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry…’

Byleth places her fingers on his lips. ‘You don’t have to apologise. I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to. And it wasn’t disgusting…’ she sighs. ‘I have lost track of your other questions, Dimitri.’ Dimitri looks at her adoringly. ‘But seeing your face, knowing that you felt good,’ she smiles as he grows increasingly shy. ‘I liked that I was the one causing those adorable expressions (Dimitri glowers, pinching her hips)— owww, I mean you were making very sexy faces! I also really need some water.’

She walks to the pitcher on her desk and pours a glass of water for him, before pouring some into a teacup for herself. That scene… his beautiful Professor, her naked body bathed in soft light, drinking water from a teacup. It is oddly poignant and he stores it safely away in his memory.

When she returns to him, he tosses her onto the pillows, and her breath leaves her in a surprised exhale. Before she can catch her breath, he is devouring her mouth, kissing her until she is lightheaded. A perk of the crest of Blaidydd, he explains to her: boundless stamina. Dimitri intends to keep her up all night.

Sothis giggles in the back of her mind. Byleth realises she doesn’t truly mind Sothis being there, bearing witness to these moments in her life. Sothis is a part of her, in all senses of the word. The one who knows the deepest parts of her mind. Her oldest and most intimate friend. _You have always been there with me, awake or asleep._

_‘Not that I intend to watch you making love to the Prince, but those thoughts make me happy. Thank you, little one.’_

*

Dimitri raises his handsome face from between her thighs, eyes glazed with desire, his mouth and chin shining with her wetness. He smiles at her before his head dips back down, his tongue sending another quivering wave of pleasure through her. Dimitri is growing steadily more confident and sure. Diligent as always, he had watched seriously as she showed him where to touch her, and what felt best for her. Before long, he started adding his own observations, repeating the actions that had gotten more response from her, finding the places that made her moan louder, tremble, pull his hair harder.

His grip on her hips is probably going to leave bruises. The thought arouses her even more. She realises she is hopelessly under Dimitri’s spell. His alternation between tender reverence, gentle touches and earnest, joyful affection; and his rough passion, desire for dominance, his unpredictable strength, make her feel as if she has the power to push him to the brink where he loses all control.

’Dimitri, you are so… oh gosh, so…’ He looks up with a smirk, ‘Yes, Professor?’

‘So— ahhhh!’ She is swiftly cut off by Dimitri mischievously taking her extremely stimulated clit into his mouth and sucking hard. She orgasms instantly, screaming before clapping a hand over her mouth and whimpering instead. Dimitri chuckles against her, helping her ride through her climax with his mouth, tenderly holding her shaking thighs. Wiping his face on the back of his hand, he leans forward and kisses her deeply, smiling when she wraps her arms and legs around him and showers him in a torrent of kisses.

‘Does that did mean I did well?’ he pushes her hair out of the way, lowering his head to her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth. ‘Yes,’ she sighs, eyes closing at the gentle sensation. ‘It was wonderful. Thank you.’ She plays with his hair affectionately, quipping, ‘This is why you are my favourite student.’

‘Anything for you, Professor.’ His mouth moves to her other nipple. ‘But it is still thanks to you. You remembered that I learn best during our private training sessions.’ She ponders his statement a little. ‘That joke wasn’t too bad,’ she teases him. He bites down hard on her breast and she feels the hard palm of his hand on her stomach, before it moves downwards, his fingers slipping through dark hair to play with her clit again. ‘I want you,’ he watches her intently as he slowly inserts a finger into her, adoration mingling with lust on his face, when she cries out and arches against him. ‘Are you tired, Professor?’

She rolls her eyes at him, pulling his face back to kiss him. She manages to flip him onto his back, sitting triumphantly on his stomach as he stares at her, heart beating out of his chest.

She lets him run his hands over her stomach and chest, squeezing her sore breasts that he has marked all over with purple bruises. He looks far too pleased with his handiwork, so she flicks him on the forehead. ‘OW, Professor! That was mean!’

‘I’m so sorry, Dimitri,’ she murmurs, letting his tip brush against her inner thigh, making him moan, ’Dear Goddess!’ He reaches down again, rubbing two fingers along her wet folds, then pushing them inside her. He holds her in place with his hand tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, making her squirm and moan into his mouth as he starts pumping his fingers in and out.

‘You’re so wet, Professor. Is it for me?’ his voice is a little shaky. ‘Yes,’ she gasps, as his fingers drive her to oblivion.‘I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me Dimitri, I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream—’

 _'_ Professor, please show me what to do,’ he begs between kisses.

Byleth looks at him thoughtfully as she feels Dimitri’s hard erection against her back. She disentangles herself from him, arranging herself so he can have an unobstructed view of what she intends to do next. He wonders how he can help her, but she smiles and says ‘Don’t touch, Dimitri. Just watch’. So he just watches as she leans backwards and props herself up with one arm behind her, between his legs on the bed (of course she is strong). Her legs are bent, her feet on either side of his waist. Dimitri’s blue eyes are so wide. His imagination would never have come up with a vision like this. She arches backwards, her body nearly horizontal, as she starts raising and lowering her hips. Dimitri is dry-mouthed, watching her rub her wet pussy up and down against his erection; watching her folds spread out, her wetness lubricating him. Her other hand squeezes her breast, and she shifts her hips, changing the angle of her movement.

Since this is for her, it is much easier for Dimitri to hold on for longer. Sylvain was right: he really does want to see Byleth’s pleasure more than pursue his own. Dimitri decides this is an excellent position.

Then her breaths start coming in harsh gasps, her eyes are squeezed tight shut, and her head tossed back, her long hair falling over her shoulders to brush against his legs. Dimitri realises his beloved Professor is about to climax just from rubbing against him and that… is entirely too much for his brain to handle, bringing him to his peak again immediately.

Byleth realises this, and the smile she gives him is exquisite as they lock gazes again. Soon, the room fills with her unrestrained moans, growing louder and louder as her hips snap up and down, not looking away from his eyes even for a second as she cries out again and again and again.

Dimitri is so close. Suddenly, she is pulling him up. ‘Kneel,’ she gasps, her voice full of want. As he does so, she lies on her front, taking him in her hand and helping him to his climax. He has a vague idea of what she might want? She opens her mouth and licks her bottom lip— ‘Oh _fuck_ , Professor!’ Her mouth latches onto the head of his cock and he grabs her head, his eyes squeezing shut, gasping ‘Professor Professor Professor’ when he fills her throat with cum. Dimitri’s orgasm lasts for an inordinately long time, shuddering through him as he thrusts long and slow into his Professor’s mouth, pushing her head onto his cock.

He collapses onto his back, pulling her up on top of him. She kisses the centre of his chest before laying her head down, fingers lazily dancing over his toned stomach. ‘You are amazing,’ he breathes. She smiles, propping her chin on his chest to look at him. He blushes furiously when she says, with a crinkle of her eyes, ‘I just really like your face when you come in my mouth.’

And now, he is ready to go again.

*

It is time to put his education to use, Dimitri decides. His nails are digging deep into her flesh. She is moaning into her pillow, his Professor’s beautiful ass is raised in the air for him. Dimitri spreads her cheeks, using his thumbs to separate her pink folds. He starts to lick in long, slow stripes, flicking her clit with his tongue at intervals, like Sylvain had instructed him. It seems to be working because his Professor is crying out with pleasure, and her legs are wobbling.

Dimitri feels immensely satisfied, recognising for the first time that he is the one affecting her like this. His excitement has long won over his nervousness. Their elongated foreplay has done wonders for his confidence and he is _dying_ to fuck her, to make the dormitories ring with her screaming his name.

‘Professor, are you ready?’ He rubs the head of his cock against her wetness and she whimpers. He is so incredibly aroused. ‘I have dreamt of being inside you since the first moment I met you, Professor. You drive me mad.’ He leans over her back to grip her hair and turn her face to the side, kissing her deeply. Her lips are deliciously swollen from their kisses. _Oh Goddess, this is bliss, I never want to give her up to anyone else_. ‘Professor, you are so beautiful,’ He buries his face in her ass, pushing his tongue between her folds, rolling her sensitive clit with his thumb—

‘Dimitri,’ she sounds like she is sobbing, ‘I want you to _fuck_ me. Why did we wait so long? We should have fucked the second we saw each other. FUCK the bandits!!!’ Dimitri nearly chokes on his laughter, while Byleth giggles deliriously. He collapses on top of her, squeezing her as he laughs. They roll over each other on the bed, kissing between laughs as it seems to get funnier the more they laugh. He adores her! He smothers her face and neck in kisses, then kisses her smiling mouth.

‘…zzz.’

‘Nooo, Professor! You can’t sleep yet!’

*

‘DIMITRI!!!’

She is screaming. He has made the Professor scream, just like she asked!

His body is reverberating with his unrestrained desire for her. He grips her ass with one hand, positions himself with the other, and thrusts into her all the way, completely filling her up. She feels so _divine_ , he is so lightheaded, he is going to create a new religion and she will be his deity.

He takes her gorgeous ass in both hands now and starts moving, slowly at first, then he gradually increases his pace. She feels so incredible! ‘Oh fuck, _Professor_ , you feel so good.’ Her bed is the Land of Pleasure. He is fascinated, watching himself slide in out in out of her beautiful pink so-heavenly-it-feels-like-sin pussy. He is fucking her with all his strength, but she isn’t breaking?? She isn’t cursing him, she just wants more of him. He knew she was amazing. _Thank you, Goddess, thank you thank you_ …

She is wailing his name, begging him to go harder harder faster faster ‘DIMITRI FUCK ME!!!’ He can’t stop his loud moans anymore, losing his sanity from the overwhelming sensation of her tight pussy taking all of him in, warm, wet and it is _her_ , _he is inside his Professor_??? It is utter heaven. She is heaven. The room, the entire world is completely quiet, no ghosts no nothing, just their voices and that delicious maddening slapping sound.

She seems happy, he is making her happy, he feels almost tearful. His Professor is smiling, screaming ‘YES YES YES DIMITRI AHH _YES_!!!’ He laughs, kissing her spine fondly, because surely she has woken the whole monastery by now. That doesn’t bother him, he wants everyone to know after all.

And she is about to get louder, he thinks wickedly.

His sweaty bangs are flopping against his brow and he pushes them away impatiently. She is stifling herself against the pillow again, so he reaches down, takes a handful of her hair and pulls her head back roughly so he can hear every single sound. He throws the pillow angrily across the room for good measure. ‘I want to hear you, Professor! Be as loud as you want, don’t be scared, I’ll protect you!!’

She is crying out, convoluted words tumbling from her beautiful lips, punctuated by her screams of pleasure as he thrusts into her mercilessly now: ‘Dimitri what are you doing to meeee FUCK so good you feel so good AHHH!!! Dimitri I love having you inside me DIMITRI harder harder please HARDER you are so good this feels— oh gosh DIMITRI I LOVE YOU… INSIDE… ME!!!’ He will never let anyone else have her.

The bed is slamming into the wall. They have probably 100% definitely woken Dedue, but Dimitri guiltily tries to ignore that possibility. _Wait, Dedue can’t hear, he is deaf_ , his brain assures him. Oh, of course, Dimitri thinks, relieved. How did he forget?

She is clenching around him, screaming as her orgasm explodes through her— he keeps fucking her relentlessly, he won’t let her pleasure end— her ass is bouncing against his hips, his Professor is just so perfect— she climaxes again almost immediately, sobbing his name. Dimitri dips his head to capture her lips again, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm, suspending her in endless ecstasy— he wants her to feel so good she will never think of anyone but him EVER AGAIN. He carries her to trembling blissful ecstasy five more times. She is so sweet and sleepy, it makes him want her even more. _Just a little more_.

Pulling himself out of her, he grins as she moans at the loss of his cock. He flings her onto her back, kissing her madly, pouring all his love into his kisses.

He was right when he guessed that her body could bend in ways that most others couldn’t. His lovely Professor teaches him what to do as she always does. She is up against the headboard, facing him, her dark eyes full of love and want only for him. She grips the headboard to hold herself up until he lifts her ass, she raises her legs straight against one of his shoulders, _this is interesting_ he thinks before he presses up against her and pushes slowly into her pussy.

She bends nearly in half, and the sight drives him to the edge of madness for the billionth time that night. Her moans are so soft and happy now, as he thrusts long, slow and gentle into her. This new angle is making him see stars. The Professor is so clever! This feels amazing! He is getting close now and so is she, the excitement in her eyes mirrors his. 

‘Professor, I’m going to come… Will you let me come inside you? Please, Professor, I want to come inside you so badly, please please please let me come inside you.’ She smiles her brilliant, heartbreaking smile at him and runs her hand through his hair, he loves when she does that. ‘Yes,’ she says simply, and he kisses her, desperately in love with her. So kind and beautiful, his Professor, his beloved, his beloved Professor. He speeds up now, faster faster faster, their moans intermingling, growing louder, crazed by their shared sensations. The bed is crashing thunderously into the wall now, luckily Dedue won’t hear it and fingers crossed the bed doesn’t break…

She comes first, screaming his name, jerking her hips and shuddering exquisitely on his cock. That is what sends him plummeting off the edge to join her. Holding her ass up against him with one hand, the other on the headboard to steady himself, he thrusts hard into her a few more times— his orgasm so intense that he cracks the headboard with his hand. But he doesn’t notice, moaning with euphoria and endless longing for her as he fills his Professor with his seed. The hot sensation of his cum spilling into her intensifies her own elongated goosebump-raising orgasm. Their bodies tangle together, sharing a sweet kiss and settling comfortably against each other, exhausted… well, he isn’t _that_ exhausted, he is pretty sure... no, he is definitely exhausted. ‘Professor, I love you…’ But she is already fast asleep.

— 7th of the Blue Sea Moon 1180, and part of 8th of the Blue Sea Moon


	13. True Schemers Operate in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth’s post-sex angst, Sothis goes on a rampage, the Blue Lions team up to investigate suspected paranormal activity, while poor Dimitri is blissfully in love and totally misses all the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes reference to characters' canon likes/dislikes: Ashe is scared of ghosts, Mercedes loves ghost stories.

‘Byleth! What happened???’

She groans, feeling like… a pile of rocks was dropped on her. Surely it’s not time for training already? ‘BYLETH!’ Her eyes snap open when Felix grabs her shoulders, his eyes wide, a look of distress on his face. ‘By! What happened to you?’ She follows the direction of his gaze— oh, she is naked and Felix had barged in as usual. She pulls the bedsheets up to cover herself, ‘I’m so sorry, Felix…’

‘Why are you apologising? Tell me who did this to you!!’ _What is Felix talking about?_ Images from last night start returning to her sleep-deprived mind. Awkwardly pulling the sheets away, she peeks at herself and Felix’s reactions make more sense. Her breasts, waist, hips and thighs are covered in bite marks and dark blue bruises that are near-perfect imprints of hands, right down to individual fingermarks. They are a lot darker than a few hours ago. They look… much worse than she expected. More vivid memories flash across her mind, and she looks around, dreading confirmation— the headboard has a giant fissure in it.

Despite her other irresponsible decisions, she had the foresight to send Dimitri back to his room before the time Felix usually turned up. She is suddenly afraid and ashamed of what Felix will think of her.Realisation seems to have dawned on him too. He takes his hands off her shoulders, and averts his gaze, teeth gritted.

‘Felix, I-’

‘I know it’s none of my business who you take into your bed. It’s not hard to guess who it was.’ He turns back and his eyes are full of cold rage. ‘Seeing you like this… if he was here, I would have killed him! I still want to kill him, the Boar— fucking hell, By! He _did_ that to you!’

‘Dimitri isn’t only to blame,’ Byleth feels wretched, ‘I should have known better, yet I chose to do it all the same…’

‘You’re lucky it was the fucking headboard and not you! If he had really lost control, he could have crushed your bones with his hands!’

_Why is this happening?_

Felix sighs, seeing the confusion and anguish on her face. His voice becomes gentler, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry for getting angry. I’ll fetch you some hot water and towels, alright? You probably shouldn’t go to the baths looking like this.’ He strokes her hair then heads out, realising he had left the door open in his panic. Thank goodness no one else woke up as early as they did.

*

Dimitri is the person she has let down the most. She is meant to guide him, not be another stimulus for him losing control of himself. How could she have done that to him? _He has already suffered so much and I am just messing with his emotions even more._

He is also a Prince, whose realities, obligations and responsibilities are completely different from hers. They are oceans apart. Byleth’s chest clenches— will she become nothing but one of his regrets? _Will I just be the object of a schoolboy’s foolish infatuation? A meaningless night spent with his shameless teacher? A burden on his future? A mistake?_ She knew being a teacher to students her own age was ludicrous. It had taken her only two months to prove that.

_‘These are possibilities that may never come to pass. Perhaps you did not make the wisest decisions, but it is pointless to condemn yourself,’_ Sothis perches on the destroyed headboard.

_Oh Sothis, why did it turn out like this? I was really happy last night. Dimitri was smiling and laughing, I felt so glad seeing him happy. I didn’t imagine that such awful feelings would follow. My memories are being poisoned. Why is last night turning into a bad thing?_

_‘No, child. Do not detach your agency from these actions. You are the only one who has control over such things. And you can still change what is to come and turn it into something good. You are not under attack. So halt your needless wallowing.’_

Byleth doesn’t have a response.

_‘In fact, you are being extremely melodramatic. Which is saying something, coming from me. There is no great tragedy except the one in your head. Your angry friend is upset because he cares for you. But there is something else. It seems your body was evidence for the ill feeling he has towards his childhood friend. We cannot assume more without knowing their parts of the story.’_

_Sothis… you are strangely wise today. How did you even think of all those things?_

_‘Hmph!!! Are you implying I am not wise at other times??’_ Sothis is extremely insulted _. ‘You are the one who needs to stop being oblivious to the feelings of others! In fact, that is the heart of the matter even now. You are disregarding the Prince’s feelings in your personal drama. And do NOT presume to know his feelings better than he does! You have not even spoken to him about last night yet! It is not all about YOU!’_ With that, Sothis disappears in a huff, adding a side note on the way out: _‘I am not just angry because I am on Team Dimitri! Hmphhh!’_

Byleth curls up into a pathetic ball under the sheets. She doesn’t want to get out of bed today.

Felix makes her get out of bed.

After she has washed, he orders her to strip the bed and change the sheets. So Byleth ends up doing her laundry at the crack of dawn, under Felix’s unsympathetic command: ’I don’t care if you’re sore, I refuse to be in the same room as those disgusting things!’ She is glad for his company. Felix leaves and returns with Linhardt, bringing food they scrounged from the kitchens. They lounge in a circle outside Byleth’s door, eating and watching the sky lighten.

Back inside, Linhardt uses his healing magic to soothe her most sensitive bruises, though he can’t do a lot for their appearance. He starts talking eagerly about the crest of Blaiddyd but hastily changes topic when Felix throws a book at his head (easily dodged because Linhardt is also a master of agility).

‘It is obvious it couldn’t have been an intruder,’ Linhardt says, attracting a scowl from Felix. ‘Unless you cleaned up, there is a significant piece of evidence that is clearly missing. I noticed as soon as I walked in.’

‘Well, I didn’t clean or look around! I was distracted by the most obvious evidence?!! And don’t leave us in suspense. What the hell is it?’

Linhardt shrugs, ‘If it had been an intruder, the floor near Constance’s plant would be covered in pollen.’

Felix ‘…’

*

Dimitri is beatific. The world around him is a blur… though that might just be because he is about to collapse from lack of sleep. It has only been a few hours, but he already can’t wait to see his Professor. _I probably shouldn’t kiss her in front of anyone… I really want to kiss her though_. Just being near her will be enough until he can see her alone again. But when is that? He forgot to ask when he could see her again! _Noooooo!!!_ Dimitri doesn’t see Byleth in the dining hall, which is disappointing but not unusual. He is late today after all, so she and Felix must have left already. He sits with the other Blue Lions, but just stares into the distance, daydreaming about his Professor.

Dimitri doesn’t notice that Dedue is extra stoic today. He doesn’t hear Ashe ask Dedue if he heard someone screaming last night. It sounded like the Professor’s voice, but it was late so maybe he imagined it. Dedue says he heard nothing at all, nope! It was the quietest night since they had arrived at the monastery, never been quieter, maybe Ashe did imagine it, or had a nightmare? Maybe it was a ghost??? ‘A ghost?!’ Ashe’s face turns deathly pale.

Dimitri doesn’t hear Ashe tell Mercedes that there might be a screaming ghost in the commoner dormitories. Mercedes excitedly wants details. ‘Well, its voice sounded a little bit like the Professor’s, but I can’t be sure.’ ‘Maybe it was just the Professor?’ Mercedes suggests, a bit disappointed. ‘No, I’ve never heard the Professor from inside my room before. Besides, Dedue said he didn’t hear anything at all.’ ‘Oh, how mysterious! Then the answer can only be supernatural!’ Mercedes is thrilled.

Dimitri doesn’t hear Mercedes tell Annette and Ingrid that she is going to perform a spirit summoning tomorrow night: ‘I have it on good authority that there is a supernatural presence in the dormitories!’ Annette and Ingrid want details. ‘It is a screaming ghost with a voice like the Professor’s!’ ‘It was probably just the Professor…’ Ingrid continues stuffing her face with syrupy pancakes. ‘No! Dedue is right next door to the Professor and he didn’t hear a single thing.’ ‘Perhaps because Dedue believes in the gods of Duscur, he is less sensitive to the Goddess’s paranormal influences!’ Annette hypothesises enthusiastically. ‘You are so clever, Annie~ That would explains why Ashe heard the ghost but Dedue didn’t!’ Mercedes claps her hands. ‘That makes sense,’ Ingrid nods.

Dimitri doesn’t hear Ingrid tell Bernie, Sylvain and Hilda that the others are investigating paranormal activity in the dormitories tomorrow night. ‘G-g-g-ghost?!’ Bernie shrieks. Sylvain and Hilda want details. ‘Ashe witnessed a screaming ghost with a voice that sounded a bit like the Professor’s.’ Sylvain raises his eyebrow. ‘It was probably just the Professor…’ Sylvain and Hilda say simultaneously. ‘No! Dedue didn’t hear anything from the Professor’s room. Annette deduced that because Dedue doesn’t believe in the Goddess, he is less spiritually sensitive in Fódlan,’ Ingrid explains. ‘That totally makes sense!’ Hilda gasps. ’That makes sense… I guess,’ Sylvain says, folding his hands behind his head. ‘I suppose I’ll come along. Someone needs to be there to protect the ladies.’ ‘Oh, I’m sure with all of you there, you won’t need little old me~ I’ll be sooo exhausted after my private training session with the Professor! I must be off now, byeeee~’ Hilda makes her escape.

Bernie didn’t want details. Bernie flees the dining hall. She collides with Ferdinand, who is on his way to the dining hall. ‘Bernadetta! What is the cause of the acute terror upon your face??’ Ferdinand cries. ‘Ingrid s-s-said th-there is a ghost!!! EEEEEK!!! I can’t do this anymooooore!!!’ Bernie barricades herself in her room. ‘Hmmm, I shall ask Ingrid about this myself,’ Ferdinand decides. Ferdinand agrees to participate in the operation: ‘Hmph! A ghost is no match for—’ ‘FERDINAND VON AEGIR!’ the whole table cheers.

*

Elsewhere in the monastery, out of Dimitri’s hearing, Hilda tells Claude, Marianne and Lorenz all the Blue Lions’ goss. Hilda doesn’t need prompting to reveal the details of tomorrow night’s summoning and associated theological deductions. ‘Now this I have to see! How curious that the ghost has the Professor’s voice,’ Claude grins. ‘I-I don’t really want to go. I don’t think I will be very useful,’ Marianne tries to back out. ‘Nonsense, Marianne! Your divinatory visions will doubtless be paramount in solving this mystery!’ Lorenz insists. ’Besides! This spectre is terrorising the commoners’ dormitories, and it is our duty as nobles to protect the common-folk.’

*

Claude and Sylvain are totally unconvinced about the existence of the screaming ghost, so they each make up their minds to do their own investigations. Sylvain is several steps ahead, as usual. Hilda has less information than Sylvain, but is also several steps ahead. People make a fuss about Claude being a schemer. But true schemers operate in the shadows, such as behind the guise of a shallow crest-bearing philanderer… or the guise of a lazy axe-wielding airhead. People forget that Sylvain and Hilda are masters of cunning…

Actually Sylvain’s bedroom is directly above Byleth’s. Sylvain heard it all. He heard everything. So he knows sneaky Dedue is the double agent. Sylvain is onto all of them, he just hasn’t decided what to do with this scandalous information yet. He is also still computing the data that ’twas DIMITRI who did the deed.

Sylvain observes Dimitri’s dazed, blissful expression— yeah, Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, 100% just had his brains fucked out.


	14. Everlasting Worlds Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship angst, Felix the mighty (angry) defender, Hilda and Linhardt give relationship advice (experience v theory), Byleth admits her feelings, Dimitri and Byleth spend a peaceful afternoon together.

_Where is she? She said she would be here. Is she with someone else? Felix isn’t here either. They were both missing from the dining hall. They are always together. Felix is the only one who calls her by her name. What does that mean? No, I am being unreasonable. The Professor wouldn’t betray me… Would she? But… she didn’t really tell me her feelings. I only assumed… But if she doesn’t love me… then last night… why would she? Did I mean nothing to her? Why am I so jealous?? Why am I like this???_ Dimitri stands up abruptly and walks out of the seminar without saying a word. The other students stare after him in surprise. Jeritza doesn’t care.

Felix is sitting against Byleth’s door, sharpening his sword. He looks up when Dimitri approaches and his russet eyes turn red with anger. ‘What do you want, Boar?’ Felix’s voice is harsh.

‘Why are you here, Felix?’ Dimitri is confused. ‘I want to talk to the Professor. Is she inside?’

‘She’s sleeping.’ Felix continues sharpening his sword.

Dimitri feels his irritation rising. ‘Why are _you_ here?’

He almost hears the snap of Felix losing his restraint before he is on his feet, grabbing Dimitri by the front of his shirt. ‘I’m here to protect her from _you_!! Because she looks like a wild beast attacked her!!! That’s what you did with just your hands! If your crest had activated— I don’t even know why I’m fucking surprised this is what your _love_ looks like, Boar!’

Dimitri is distraught, his anger instantly replaced by wracking guilt and misery. ‘I-I truly didn’t mean to hurt her, Felix. Truly, I… Does she not want to see me? Please let me talk to her,’ he begs, close to tears. _I hurt her why didn’t I notice I hurt her Felix is right I really am a wild beast._

‘So you can hurt her again?! I’m not letting you near her! She was in _pain_ , Linhardt had to heal her!’

Dimitri loses his temper. ‘What about you?!! Remember that fighting tournament last month? Remember how _you_ hurt her?? You did that on purpose! You’re nothing but a fucking hypocrite. Now get out of my way!’

Felix’s eyes widen as Dimitri’s truth sinks in. ‘It’s not the same,’ Felix mutters bitterly. ‘I can control my crest better than you. And I don’t have your monstrous strength, which your crest fucking _doubles_!’ Felix lets go of Dimitri’s shirt and backs off. ‘If she wants to see you when she wakes up, she will. Until then, just stay away, Boar!’

_*_

_The ghosts are laughing at him even as they burn in the eternal flames. ‘You are depraved,’ says Stepmother, ‘Nothing you touch can escape. You defile everything with your body and your mind. The Goddess has no salvation to give to a monster like you!’ ‘I warned you,’ Glenn says, his face twisted with pain and cruel mirth, ‘If you had listened rather than give into your deranged obsession with her, you would never have hurt her or be feeling this pain now.’ Father doesn’t say anything. Dimitri cannot tell if his horrific screams are from agony or laughter._

His eyes are blinded with tears. He fights to keep them from spilling over onto his face, not really caring where his long strides are taking him.

*

The library is empty, except for a pair of monks and the white-haired girl from the Deer, who Dimitri has never talked to. In search of solitude, he climbs up to the mezzanine and heads towards a corner to curl up sadly in— he trips over something, no, some _one._ He narrowly avoids plummeting to his death _though my body made the decision to preserve me on its own._

‘Oh, it’s you, Your Highness.’ Dimitri looks down to see Linhardt, who had been napping on the floor. ‘I’m sorry for being in the way, but I was up early and now I’m… so… sleepy… zzz.’ Dimitri is too upset to make conversation anyway. But he decides to sit down near the sleeping mage, and leans back against the bookshelves. Before long, he falls asleep from his overwhelming physical and emotional exhaustion.

*

When Dimitri wakes up, it is past noon and he has an awful headache. Linhardt is sitting nearby, surrounded by books and scrolls (some are propped open against Dimitri), drawing a complicated-looking diagram.

‘You’re awake. How do you feel, Your Highness?’

‘I feel… sick. My head hurts.’

‘Well, that’s easily solved.’ Linhardt doesn’t even look as he reaches out his arm and places a finger on Dimitri’s temple. He feels a wash of soothing white magic and the tension in his head dissipates. ‘Thank you,’ Dimitri says gratefully. He closes his eyes, allowing his mind a moment of reprieve. ‘I heard from Felix that you healed the Professor. I know what you must think of me…’

‘You can’t know my mind, Your Highness.’

Dimitri realises that was indeed presumptuous of him. ‘Please forgive me.’

‘Oh, I’m not insulted. I just don’t think you should make assumptions. Especially about other people’s minds. After all, wouldn’t you know your own thoughts and emotions better than I would?’

‘I suppose you are right.’

‘Well, that’s what I think about you and the Professor. What happened, and what happens next, is between the two of you,’ Linhardt shrugs. ‘The Professor wasn’t even half as upset as Felix. In her usual way, she seemed more worried about _you_. Felix was making a fuss because… well, that’s another assumption I can’t make, but I partly attribute it to his hotheadedness. He was starting to wear me out. That’s why I’m here.’

‘How badly did I hurt her?’ Dimitri looks down at his hands, cursing their destructiveness.

‘There was a lot of bruising, but her pain was minimal. Nothing she wouldn’t have experienced in a tournament with Raphael or Balthus.’

‘But that’s different. This is what I did when I—’ Dimitri whispers miserably. ‘I should not have risked the Professor’s safety. I chose not to think about the dangers… I am afraid that she will not want me near her anymore. I-I don’t think I could bear that…’ His tears start flowing again and Dimitri covers his face with his hands.

‘But all in all, considering your crest gives you the strength to crush organs and bones…’ Dimitri winces. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, that probably wasn’t the most comforting thing I could have said…’ Linhardt sighs. ‘Relationship advice is not my area of expertise. But if I may say something, Your Highness?’

Dimitri makes a sound of assent.

‘You are not the only one who made choices. The Professor is aware of the dangers of your strength. She chose to be with you. You won’t know why until you ask her yourself. Hmm, I might have forgotten the point I was trying to make…’ Linhardt yawns, his eyelids half hooded. ‘I just think you should talk to her before you self-destruct.’

*

A little before noon, Hilda turns up for tea and girl talk with the Professor. She is surprised when Felix opens the door, and blocks her entry… like an angry bodyguard. ‘It’s Hilda,’ he reports gruffly. ‘Felix… _please_ let her come in,’ Hilda hears Byleth groan.

‘Yeah Felix, jeez!’ Hilda makes a face at him. Felix glares back but lets her pass. Byleth is sitting on the floor at her low tea table. They had been playing a board game. She gets up, a bit stiffly, and sets out another floor cushion. She is wearing odd clothes that are nothing like her usual ones: a tight black turtleneck with long sleeves, and long loose dark pants with the cuffs folded up. On the Professor, they look so much better than Hilda expected.

‘Professor, your outfit is so chic!!!’ Hilda exclaims. ‘All you need is a cute accessory, like some earrings or a scarf for your hair! Or a cute hair clip! You could totally start a new trend!’

Byleth grins and looks at Felix, who is… still guarding the door. ‘The sweater belongs to Felix, and the pants are Linhardt’s,’ Byleth says, ‘I shall have to raid their wardrobes more often.’

‘Did you run out of clean clothes, Professor? You could have asked any of us girls too. You can always borrow from my wardrobe!’

‘Thank you, Hilda,’ Byleth smiles at her. ‘I don’t have much to offer in return though.’

‘I’ve totally been meaning to borrow your shorts, Professor!!! They are sooo sexy! Right, Felix?’

‘Why are you asking me? I don’t look at anyone’s clothes.’

‘You mean you haven’t been noticing all the extra effort I put in for you?’ Hilda pouts.

Felix rolls his eyes. ‘You literally just wear your uniform every day.’

‘Awww Fe! So you _do_ look at what I wear!’

Felix blushes and snaps irritably, ‘It’s just obvious. We all wear our uniforms!’

‘If you say so~’

Felix and Byleth have a giant pile of snacks, a blanket is thrown over the headboard of the bed, and… yeah, Felix is being super strange. ‘Um, are you two building an apocalypse bunker or something? Is there going to be a raid by creepy Abyss mages? Has Yuri’s gang declared war? Are they coming for Felix again??’

Felix scoffs derisively, ‘They can try.’

‘Don’t worry, Felix!!! The Professor and I are here, so you’re totally going to be safe!’

‘Who said I need your help?’

Byleth laughs at their bickering. She and Hilda get comfy on the cushions. She looks at Felix who is still hovering at the door, and raises her eyebrow. The belligerent swordsman sighs, coming over and sitting with them.

‘So why _is_ Felix acting so strange? Can I have a cookie? Oooh, thanks!!! Wait, are you _really_ in danger?! Is Felix protecting _you_? Felix, why are you suspicious of me?? I’m not going to hurt the Professor!’

‘Hmph! Why should I trust you?’ Felix’s eyes narrow at her.

Byleth throws a game piece at Felix. ‘Ferdie may have dubbed you my mighty defender, but this is silly now. I told you I just wanted your company, not your protection!’ Felix opens his mouth to argue.

Hilda flutters her eyelashes at him. ’Felix, you could protect _me_ instead!! I know I would feel sooo much safer with you!’

‘No. You’re annoying.’ Felix is already out the door, ‘I’m going to train. I’ll come back when you’re gone!’

*

‘Well, now that he’s gone,’ Hilda sighs, her expression becoming serious. ‘Why _is_ Felix acting like that, Professor? Did something happen? I’m starting to feel worried.’ She takes Byleth’s hands. ‘You know that you can confide in me, right?’

Byleth raises her eyes to the ceiling and sighs heavily. ‘It has been a stressful few hours. Felix is overreacting, more than usual. You arrived at a good time, Hilda. We hadn’t trained yet today, which makes him extra theatrical. Any longer and he might have decided I was a threat to my own safety.’

‘I realise it might be personal, but what started all this?’

‘I did something I… shouldn’t have, and it brought up a lot of unpleasant things. So I am hiding away feeling sorry for myself. Felix was keeping me company. Um, it would actually be helpful to get your perspective, since I only have Felix’s and Linhardt was kind of obscure…’ Hilda squeezes her hands comfortingly. ‘I had sex with Dimitri last night.’

Of course, Hilda had guessed that already, but she had no idea why the aftermath was so… gloomy.

‘I feel so guilty because it led to Dimitri losing control of his strength a bit— luckily his crest didn’t activate but… well, he’s still very strong.’ Byleth raises her shirt and Hilda is a bit stunned. She had never thought about the extent of Dimitri’s strength, but the bruises were not average “rough sex” ones.

‘I imagine this is why Felix is in protector mode? He does pick fights with Dimitri a lot too,’ Hilda understands the situation a little bit more.

Byleth gives a slight nod. ‘Felix was furious. It really shocked me. He has never told me the whole story behind it, but whatever it is has to do with Dimitri losing control— I can see why this made him explode. But _I_ should have been more aware! I knew this was something Dimitri really struggled with, but it was easier to assume it would be fine. I didn’t see at the time that I was just putting that burden all on him. I really, really let him down. And not just that, I let him down as his professor too. I know I’ll probably even lose your respect. I did the wrong thing, Dimitri is my student, but I…’

‘Professor,’ Hilda interrupts gently. ‘I must admit I already guessed what happened between you and Dimitri. Most of us know about Dimitri’s feelings for you. And last night, I made some… observations and everything clicked. That’s why I came here at first, I was going to tease you and get you to dish about it, so we could squeal together or something. I don’t know. I totally didn’t expect something like this.’

‘Observations?’

‘Wellll, there is a rumour… um, Ashe heard “screaming” in the dorms last night and thought it sounded like your voice. Don’t panic!!! Everyone thinks it is a ghost so… ok, that part isn’t important. I saw Dimitri in town yesterday, he was buying flowers.’ Hilda glances at the big vase of camellias. ‘It was obvious who they were for, considering it was your birthday. When he didn’t bring them to class, I guessed he wanted to give them to you in private. Then this morning in the dining hall… I actually thought it was sooo cute!!! Dimitri literally had the _happiest_ , most content “I had sex” face! I know Sylvain totally figured it out too. There is only one person Dimitri would be that happy about… But I saw him a little while ago, and he looked so _miserable_ , Professor.’

Byleth completely crumbles at Hilda’s words, but that conversely helps her find her resolve. ‘I’ll go find him now! I must talk to him. Not hide in here avoiding him.’

Hilda nods several times, giving her a delighted smile. ‘I think so too, Professor! If you care about each other, you can totally work through a problem like this! You know what you’ll be facing if you decide to try and make things work! If Dimitri keeps working at controlling his crest, things can only get better, right???’ Byleth realises Hilda’s own strength when she bounds to her feet and pulls Byleth straight up with her. ‘Don’t give up so easily, Professor! If he makes you happy, find reasons to be together; not reasons why you shouldn’t be!!! That’s my #1 best and foolproof love advice!’ Byleth’s eyes prickle with tears that still won’t come. She gives the wonderful pink-haired girl a huge hug and runs out in search of Dimitri.

_‘She said the same things I told you… except with more encouragement… and less scolding,’ Sothis feels a bit remorseful. ‘I am sorry I lost my temper with you.’_

*

Byleth and Dimitri see each other from across the upstairs dorms, each on the way to find the other. They are both unsure what to do and just stare at each other for a while. Dimitri eventually starts heading back to his room, looking back hoping she will follow. Without saying anything, they go into his room and shut the door. Now they are at a loss again.

Dimitri hangs his head and devolves into a torrent of apologies for so many things. Tears start to fall down his face. Byleth can see them splatter on the floor at his feet.

‘Dimitri…’ burying her feelings of unworthiness, she moves towards him to comfort him. He recoils from her, sobbing that he will only break her, will hurt her if he touches her. Byleth’s heart is breaking. _I should have known this would happen when he found out. I should have come to him._

‘Dimitri, please. I am so sorry, so terribly sorry for letting you down. I was a coward for not coming to talk to you sooner. I hid away in my room selfishly, I only thought of myself, my blame, my mistakes, my guilt. I’m so sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I let it become like this. Please look at me?’ Dimitri still refuses to look at her, clenching his hands in agitation. Byleth slowly reaches out, ignoring his slight recoil, and gently places her fingertips on his hands. Waiting for his responses, not wanting to force him, she gently unfurls his hands and takes them in her own. She closes her eyes and holds them to either side of her face. Keeping her eyes closed, she tries to put her truest feelings into words.

’There are things I wish I had done differently. I regret things that I didn’t do, I regret the things I should have said but didn’t. I became scared that you would hate me one day, because I did the wrong thing when I was meant to be someone who guides you. I thought you would regret what we did. Because I was selfish. I knew you might struggle, but I did nothing to help you. I just trusted that you wouldn’t hurt me, without realising I was just placing that whole burden on you. I regret that so much.’ Byleth takes a deep breath.

‘But there is something I know now, for certain, that I don’t regret— that’s you. I don’t regret what happened between us, Dimitri. Behind everything I blamed myself for, I was avoiding the truth; that I didn’t regret being with you. Even if it was irresponsible, even if you are my student, even in spite of a whole list of things that say I was wrong… I was happy that you wanted me, because I wanted you too. You are so dear to me, Dimitri. I still want to stay near you—’ Her words are cut off when Dimitri kisses her. His tears fall onto her cheeks, his lips are trembling. Byleth aches for how much pain he is feeling, so much more than this pain of a single day.

Today it is her turn to look after him. Byleth helps Dimitri take off his armour and boots, and tosses her boots away as well. Then they climb into bed together, Dimitri’s head settling into the crook of her shoulder, his face pressed against her neck and his arms around her waist. Her neck is wet from his tears. Slowly he stops shaking. Comfortingly running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, she starts singing. The words are so familiar as they leave her lips, but she is not sure where she learned them. _A faded vision of a woman singing, standing on a beautiful terrace, her face is turned away towards an open star-filled sky._ ‘In time’s flow, see the glow of flames ever burning bright…’ Dimitri tenderly kisses her neck ‘…on the swift river’s drift’ she closes her eyes, feeling his lips on her neck again, ‘broken memories alight…’

‘Will you stay with me?’ he asks, tearful but quietly hopeful.

‘I will.’

‘Please don’t leave me.’

‘I won’t leave you.’ A poignant mixture of pain and love cuts through her. She smiles, her lips against his forehead. ‘They would have to tear me away. And even then, I promise I will find a way to come back to you.’ He raises his face to hers and she kisses him, almost losing her composure at how much love she feels for him, even in the short time they have known each other. She means her words with all of her soul.

They lie together, finally allowing themselves to give into their instinctual closeness, sinking into each other. The afternoon is nebulous, enveloping them, muting the outside world for the time being. The dividing lines between their bodies disintegrate, dissolving into each other. Languid and somnolent, at peace for the first time today, they no longer remember or care where one begins and the other ends. Suspended in time, everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I decided to cause Dimitri pain, and then cried a bit as I wrote it... because I am cruel to him and myself. I listened to this Explosions in the Sky track several times while writing it, it is entirely too cinematic. Probably played a big part in my emotional state while writing this, thus my tendency towards melodrama: 'Your Hand in Mine' by Explosions in the Sky https://open.spotify.com/track/3HBcQ5GenzAlBhCIgDGL3x?si=rIcb6s3LRxmMJNi2Ig3tzw


	15. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes performs the summoning... with unexpected results.

It is the night of the summoning. The Blue Lions (minus Dimitri, Felix, Bernie and Linhardt who were not interested) congregate outside Ashe’s dormitory at midnight. Lorenz, Claude and Marianne arrive shortly after. ‘Why are _you_ here?’ Sylvain raises an eyebrow. ‘I guess Hilda told you.’

‘Scientific curiosity,’ Claude says, folding his arms behind his head.

‘I-I-I’m not sure,’ Marianne stammers.

‘You are too modest, my dear Marianne. She comes to lend her mystical expertise, should it be required. And I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, wish to lend my aid in this noble enterprise!’

‘Shhhh!’ Annette hisses, ‘You’re going to wake everyone!’

‘But everyone in these rooms is already out here,’ Claude points out. ‘Besides Teach. Why isn’t she here, by the way?’

‘The Professor departed to join Captain Jeralt on a night fishing trip,’ Ferdinand informs him. ‘His Highness and I saw her off at the gates together.’

‘Hmmm.’ Well, Claude’s theory has hit a giant snag.

‘Goddess, please protect us,’ Marianne whispers.

*

Annette and Ferdinand are Mercedes’s ‘fellow casters’. Ferdinand has borrowed Linhardt’s priest robes, which make him feel… oddly wise. They had to purify themselves by fasting all day and taking salt baths. Ferdinand feels slightly faint.

Mercedes is using white chalk to draw an intricate star diagram (everyone ‘???’) in front of Ashe’s door. She had raided Dedue’s herb garden to make bundles of white sage, rosemary and lemon balm (‘smudge sticks,’ she says), which she places on the ground, alongside various coloured crystals, several white candles and a canister of salt.

‘We shall now commence smudging the ritual space!’ Mercedes announces.

‘What… is smudging?’ Sylvain asks Ingrid in a whisper. Ingrid shrugs, she has no idea either.

‘I smudge at least once a week to dispel negative energy and increase my vibrations~’ Mercedes continues serenely. Sylvain splutters. ‘Now Annie, will you please light the smudge sticks?’

Annette enthusiastically incinerates the whole pile. ‘Annie, noooooo!!!’

*

From within her robes, Mercedes reveals a knife, its black handle is engraved with what appear to be runic markings. Marianne turns deathly white. ‘Mercedes! Surely you do not intend to use blood magic???’ Lorenz gasps.

‘That would go against the teachings of the Goddess!’ Mercedes is shocked and a little affronted. ‘This is my athame, which I shall use to cast the circle, invoke the elemental guardians and perform the rituals of summoning and banishment! To cut gateways between worlds!!!’

No one really understands her, and Mercedes looks slightly manic, nonetheless they assume she means ‘not blood magic’.

‘W-what are those carvings on the handle?’ Ashe whimpers.

‘Oh, I carved my astrological sign and zodiac constellation onto it. I’m a Gemini!’

‘Hmmm, that is not at all what I expected,’ Marianne muses.

*

Everyone is slumped together inside the invisible protection circle Mercedes is drawing with her athame. They are thoroughly bored and sleepy, but unwilling to hurt Mercedes’s feelings by leaving. Mercedes is happily drawing pentagrams in the air, and chanting solemnly: ‘Earth element, Mother of trees and gems… I call you forth from your realm… to guide and guard us in this circle set outside of time…’

‘Ughhh, how much longer?’ Ingrid cannot stop yawning.

‘She only just started, so she still has Air and Water to go,’ Ferdinand explains. Everyone groans internally. _Who knew summoning the dead would take so long?_

‘Aren’t you missing Fire?’ Claude asks.

‘Oho! I thought you would ask such an ignorant question! The circle itself has been cast in fire, for the athame invokes that aforementioned element!’ He is suddenly a fountain of mystical knowledge. _Could it be… Linhardt’s robes?_ ‘Ugh, I think I am having a sugar low…’ Ferdinand swoons.

*

Ferdinand is indisposed. He cannot perform the ritual. Mercedes cuts a ‘doorway’ in the circle so Ingrid can carry him to his room. Marianne goes with them to nurse Ferdinand. Neither girl returns, having taken the opportunity to escape. They are followed by heavy negative vibes from the comrades they betrayed.

Lorenz, in the name of duty (and because he maaaybe has a tiny crush on Mercedes), nervously agrees to be a last minute substitution. For purification purposes, Claude and Sylvain amuse themselves by throwing salt at him.

‘Water, element of peace and power, elixir of life…’

At long last, it is _actually_ time for the summoning. With a dramatic exhale, Mercedes cuts several glyphs in the air and intones: ‘Spirit from the Other Side… I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide!’

…

…

…

‘Well,’ Sylvain says, getting to his feet and dusting his clothes off. ‘I guess that’s that. A mighty shame—’

‘SYLVAIN, WAIT!!!’ Claude grabs his arm, keeping him in the circle. Lorenz and Annette scream. Ashe faints dead away into Dedue’s arms. Even Dedue is the most shocked anyone has ever seen him. Mercedes’s laugh is a triumphant cackle of glee, before it shifts into an expression of confusion.

The figure in the summoning star sits down crosslegged, and the candlelight illuminates their face.

‘PROFESSOR???’

Professor Byleth’s gaze snaps directly to Mercedes. ‘Mercedes. Why have you trapped me here? It’s me. Please let me out.’

‘P-P-Professor??!! I’m so sorry! Yes, right away…’

‘Mercie, wait!!!’ Annette cries, grabbing her arm. ‘What if… that’s not the Professor?!’ Mercedes’s eyes widen in horror.

‘But I am the Professor, Mercedes’ the Professor says gently. ‘Don’t listen to her. Please let me out, Mercedes.’

‘Don’t do it, Mercie!!! Don’t listen to it!!!’

‘Teach, is this a joke?’ Claude asks uncertainly. He is tempted to run at Byleth and reveal that she is actually there, but he feels an awful foreboding at the thought of leaving the circle’s protection.

‘It wears the guise of the Professor, but it is not her!’ Lorenz says shakily. ‘We shall not be tricked by appearances, _Spectre_! I would recognise our real Professor anywhere!’

‘Do you… not like my appearance?’ The Professor tilts her head. Everyone gasps as she transforms into… Yuri.

‘What the hell—’ Claude and Sylvain minds are racing, trying to reason out what they are seeing, but also holding onto each other’s arms in terror.

‘Mercedes,’ Yuri wears his charming grin. ‘Why don’t you let me out? I’ll take you on a date. Or we could go to Church… if that’s what you like.’ He winks.

Mercedes shakes her head apologetically. ‘I am sorry. I must help you leave this world now, because your screaming is scaring my friend. May your soul find peace at the Goddess’s side.’

Yuri starts laughing loudly, ‘Oh, that wasn’t screaming—’ He disappears and it is the Professor who is in the star again. ‘Yes, I was not screaming… alright, I may have been screaming.’

‘Mercie!!! Please banish it now!!!’ Annette is sobbing in terror. Lorenz is starting to hyperventilate. Mercedes quickly cuts glyphs in the air, shrieking the words of the banishment ritual.

‘Mercedes, how could you do this to me??!!’ The Professor starts screaming. All of a sudden, she is on her feet and walking out of the star, striding straight towards them. They all erupt into screams too. But the screaming Professor only takes two steps… then vanishes.

For a moment, everyone remains rooted in place, frozen in shock. Then they all start screaming again, and flee in the direction of the greenhouse. Dedue is carrying Ashe, who is still comatose. Mercedes is utterly metaphysically destabilised. Claude and Sylvain are totally not scared… but they still want to get some distance away before resuming their cynicism. Doors and upstairs windows are swinging open, as the other students are roused by the racket and look to see what is happening outside.

*

_Meanwhile, in Dimitri’s room…_

Dimitri chuckles fondly, watching Byleth, Linhardt, Yuri, Hapi and Constance roll around on the floor, shaking with silent laughter. They had to pile on top of Constance at the very end, to smother her explosive ‘OHOHOHO’, so she wouldn’t give them away.

‘Well, the worst part was waiting for them to get started, but it actually went according to plan,’ Hapi sits up and smiles around at everyone.

‘Your scream was excellent, Professor,’ Constance smirks. ‘I am impressed you can scream at will, with _authenticity_ no less!’

‘Yuri, your Foul Play was an inspired addition,’ Linhardt praises the lavender-haired trickster.

‘Naturally,’ Yuri says, with a toss of his head, ‘I sold this entire thing.’ Byleth gives Yuri a wide grin, which he returns in mild surprise, having set aside their mutual animosity for the moment.

‘Though I had to bring you back posthaste before you said something crude!’ Constance glares at Yuri. ‘It is a good thing His Highness’s window allowed us to hear you. I anticipated that you could not be trusted!’

‘You three!!!’ Byleth’s eyes twinkle brightly at Linhardt, Hapi and Constance, ‘I am impressed beyond words! I’m so pleased we decided for you three to focus on faith magic first. That worked so smoothly!’ Byleth clasps her hands together in front of her chest, in a rare show of excitement and delight, and Dimitri thinks she is adorable.

‘Ohoho, but of course, Professor! My superior spell casting knows no limits!’ Constance replies, but she is blushing and rather pleased by the Professor’s praise (‘Teacher’s pet,’ Yuri smirks).

‘The perfect strategy and execution of such advanced spells must be rewarded with extra credit (Constance perks up), dinner in town (Hapi perks up), and perhaps even re-negotiation of nap allowances (Linhardt wakes up).’

‘Linhardt, to think you were the one who came up with such a ruse.’ Dimitri looks at the sleepy Linhardt in amusement. ‘I think you should join the Professor and I during our strategy sessions.’

‘Oh no, Your Highness,’ Linhardt sighs. ‘That sounds far too tiring. I mostly wanted to see if we could make Claude scream. It was quite satisfying, I must say.’

Byleth enters her power stance, reaching out to point at Dimitri, who immediately blushes at receiving her attention. ‘Do you know what this means, Dimitri?? This means the Blue Lions’ CERTAIN VICTORY in the Battle of… um, which animals again?’

‘Lion, Eagle and Deer?’ Hapi yawns. ‘Hmm, that seems like too many…’

‘It’s Lion and Eagle,’ Linhardt is absentmindedly tucking himself into Dimitri’s bed.

Dimitri sighs, ‘No, it is Eagle and Lion.’

‘…That is literally what I said, Your Highness.’

‘It has to be in that order.’

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt warps Byleth > Trickster Yuri uses Foul Play on Byleth > Constance uses Rescue on Yuri > Hapi warps Byleth > Constance uses Rescue on Byleth  
> I kept Yuri in his Cindered Shadows trickster class, but I imagine the other three as priests so they are not over levelled at this stage in the game narrative. But also a lil NG+ help to speed up their faith skills  
> I found it pretty cool in the game that Monica's dagger was called Athame.


	16. ♥ Blue Silk Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely soft and indulgent. Dimitri and Byleth stay up late, talk and have sex. ‘Safe sex’ (crest of Blaiddyd woes), Dimitri likes calling Byleth ‘Professor’ in bed, Dimitri is a master of seduction, they are hopelessly in love, and they fall asleep together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Byleth is protected with Manuela's contraceptive tea blends. My mood song while writing this chapter: Daisy by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION.

‘Do you really have to go, Professor?’ Byleth finds it very difficult to think with Dimitri’s lips on her neck. ‘Please stay with me tonight.’

‘It will be rather difficult to leave your room unseen, especially in the morning,’ she manages to say before she is distracted, her head turning on the pillow as Dimitri seeks a new angle, and his lips touch her neck again.

‘Then perhaps you should stay until it is safe to leave.’

‘And when do you anticipate that to be?’

‘Mmm, never,’ he runs his tongue along her collarbone, making a pleasant shiver run through her body. ‘But if you must leave, perhaps lunchtime would be safest…’

‘I think you would tire of my company long before then…’ Dimitri interrupts her with a kiss. ‘That is not possible. Stop (he kisses her again) saying (and again) things like that.’

He slides on top of her, propping himself on his forearms so that she will not be crushed underneath him, but is gently trapped nonetheless. As he looks down at her, the moonlight outside the window reflects in his ice-blue eyes, and glistens in his long lashes like a dusting of gold. _He is so beautiful_ , Byleth thinks.

He lays his hands on her bare stomach, seeing the bruises that they left on her skin. It has been two weeks but they are still fading. Byleth watches him shaking as he aligns his hands with bruises that match. ‘Dimitri…’ His attention snaps back to her. She smiles up at him, tracing her fingers along his cheekbones, his jaw, his chin; he sighs and closes his eyes. ‘I keep wondering why… why you would stay with a monster like me,’ he whispers. ‘But I am afraid to ask for an answer, because I feel… if I remind you, that you will leave me.’

She continues tracing his chin and mouth, thinking about the best way to respond to his fears. ‘I know personally how difficult it is to change what you believe about yourself, or even to believe that change is possible. To me, you are not a monster. But I’m not sure what you mean by that?’ She raises herself up to kiss his chin. ‘All I see is you. You are Dimitri, everything you do is _you_. Ugh, that was not very eloquent but… Everything I have learned about you has only made me feel closer to you. Does that help?’ Dimitri’s expression grows more and more radiant as she speaks. He kisses her deeply, then rests his head above her heart that he knows now does not beat. ‘It does… thank you.’ She runs her fingers through his hair, swirling patterns on his scalp.

‘Do you ever think I am a monster because my heart does not beat?’ Byleth asks quietly.

‘No,’ he says firmly, pulling himself back up to kiss her. He never stops kissing her for long when they are alone. ‘I think I understand… what you meant before. This is just a part of you. I don’t compare you to anything or anyone else.’ His cheeks are flushed with pink. ‘You are the only person I have ever been with like this. Even laying my head against you like this, it is all my first time. Until I met you, I don’t think I even had many desires or thoughts like this… they had no detail or feeling… until you were in them.’

His entire face grows red and he turns his gaze to the side shyly. ‘So I _really_ don’t have anything to compare you with. You are so beautiful. I can hardly believe sometimes… that this is real.’ Dimitri intertwines the fingers of one hand with hers against the pillow, his lips fluttering kisses along her arm from the inside of her wrist to her elbow. ‘And when you say something is reality, then it must be. To me, it is what it is. I don’t question it.’

Her hand moves to caress his cheek and he leans into it happily. ’Dimitri, you really are so wonderful. That… truly means a lot to me. Thank you.’ His Professor’s eyes sparkle at him and the most bewitching smile he has ever seen crosses her face. ‘Professor! Your face right now… you are mesmerising…’

She bursts into laughter, hiding her face in his arm so no one will hear her. ‘Dimitri, you-you are so sweet!’ But when she looks up at him again, her expression is even more devastating to his heart than before. He falls on top of her, tilting his head to capture her smiling mouth and bring her face back towards him. He kisses her until they are both lightheaded from lack of air.

‘I can never have enough of you,’ he whispers between kisses. ‘I keep wanting more and more. I want to go to sleep and wake up with you in my arms, but I always have to watch you leave. When you are looking at me like this… the thought of you leaving is unbearable…’ His warm breath is on her neck again, the sensation making her fingers squeeze his harder. She feels his mischievous grin, as he continues gently sucking then kissing her neck. He lowers his weight onto her pelvis, trapping her hips on the bed. His arousal brushes against her and she laughs affectionately at his teasing.

‘Dimitri, are you trying to seduce me?’

‘Possibly…’ His eyes are shy, but steadily darkening with want. ‘Yes, I want to have you. Then I want you to stay in my bed tonight. Then I want to wake up, have you again and again, and keep you all to myself until afternoon. Is that too ambitious, Professor?’ His hands slide up beneath her shirt, effectively cutting off her thoughts. They slip under thin rayon undergarments to cup the sides of her breasts. His thumbs lightly brush her nipples which harden at his touch, and she bites her lip. Byleth raises herself from the pillows slightly so that he can undress her, falling back with a gasp when his mouth immediately falls to one of her breasts. The sensation of his tongue on her painfully hard nipple makes her writhe beneath him. ‘You are so sensitive…’ A keening sound escapes her and she claps a hand to her mouth. He removes her hand impatiently, sliding up to kiss her lips, his tongue tentatively dipping in when she parts her lips for him. His other hand travels down and brushes along the waistband of her pants.

‘Dimitri, I really should—mmmnh’, is all Byleth manages to say before his mouth falls on her other breast, twirling his tongue.

‘Can you repeat that, Professor?’

‘You are so— owww!!!— wicked,’ she gasps, as he takes her nipple between his teeth.

‘That is very mean,’ Dimitri raises his head and pouts a little. ‘I am just working hard to please you, as I always do. Would you prefer me to stop?’

‘Noooo,’ Byleth moans. ‘Your persuasion tactics are quite possibly definitely working…’

‘Do I have your permission to continue then, Professor?’

Her helpless laughter is quickly smothered by his lips. ‘You say the funniest things, Dimitri! Is it terrible that I think you calling me Professor is so cute?’

‘Hmmm,’ Dimitri pretends to think while kissing her some more. ‘Is it cute enough for you to let me take the rest of your clothes off, Professor?’

*

DIMITRI AND BYLETH’S SAFE SEX STRATEGIES

‘So if you assess that the bed or any furniture may be in danger…’

‘I get to have you on the floor?’ Dimitri looks very enthusiastic.

‘And not screaming is truly my solitary battle…’

‘But then how will I know if I am doing well?’

‘I could try to scream quietly. Or scream into the pillow, if you would kindly _not_ throw it away again!’

‘…I will attempt to do as you say, Professor.’

‘And if you start to feel overwhelmed by my beauty and how good I make you feel…?’

‘What would you suggest, Professor?’

‘Hmm, tap out! Let me take the lead from there,’ Byleth grins. ‘And just talk to me whenever you need me, at any time.’

‘…’

‘Dimitri?’

‘I need you right now, Professor _please_!

*

_Dimitri is very dangerous_ , Byleth realises too late. _I am the one who can’t control myself._ Despite his innocent charms and adoring smiles, Dimitri is not to be underestimated again. Any intention she had to resist his pleas for her to spend the night… has become totally non-existent. She bites her lip hard to silence a loud gasp as she lowers herself slowly onto the head of his cock, the sensation of it pushing up into her… stretching her out as she takes him further… _I wanted him so badly_ … ‘ _Professor_ , you feel so amazing.’ His head is tossed back, eyes squeezing shut and a smile forming on his lips. His palms are flat against her stomach, her hands placed over his to keep them there, depriving him of anything to grip onto.

_He is on the edge of being untethered, nothing to displace this intense feeling onto, this need for something to anchor him physically before he is overwhelmed His Professor’s hands are holding his tightly against her stomach, nothing to wrap his fingers around, because he_ ** _will not_** _hurt her_ — and he manages to bite it down with sheer willpower. He gasps for air, looking up at her with hazy eyes, wondering if she could see it too— _she did_ , he thinks, and he feels proud of himself, before he is engulfed in pleasure again.

Somehow, he feels lighter, buoyant… almost like they are floating in a sun-warmed ocean together, buffeted by pleasant waves… and he can see _everything in slow motion._ Her skin is luminous in the moonlight, her eyes intensely blue and crystalline… A poignant memory of the first time he saw her— the fantasy of her that flashed before his eyes then— it looked something like this. Dimitri’s heated gaze follows every movement as she raises her arms to gather her dark hair and toss it all back over her shoulders. He is worried but breathless watching her mix of pain and pleasure as she struggles to take in all of his cock.

She is pressing their interlocked hands down onto her stomach, as if she can feel his cock all the way inside her… _wait, she can? How did I not think of that before?_ That thought turns him on so much. Having Byleth on top of him like this, letting her move and guide his body, is a completely new experience. How does she find so many ways to make him feel good?

Byleth is allowed the most gratifying view of Dimitri’s face when she finally begins rocking her hips against him. His ice-blue eyes widen, his expression of pleasure so keen, he looks anguished, and then he is moaning desperately. She tugs at his arms to make him lean up, and his hands grab hold of her waist. As she dips down to kiss him, the change in angle pushes his full length into her, and a laugh of delight and satisfaction escapes her. Then his handsome face is alight, looking up at her with such joyful wonder… she clenches with pleasure, eliciting more blissful moans.

‘I have wanted you desperately, Professor. I would yearn so painfully for you sometimes, when I would see you from far away, or when you stood in front of me in class, when you would touch me to guide me during training…’ Byleth feels her face burning. ‘I hope that does not upset you.’

‘No,’ she says softly. ‘It makes me happy… Dimitri, you are making me feel so embarrassed!!!’

She feels an intimacy with him so piercing and profound that it aches; a deep-seated longing, fascination and vulnerability. Dimitri draws her in with his intense passion that consumes her when they are alone, and which burns in his eyes when they are separated by others. His every response to her seems to come from his entire being. She had never imagined even the possibility of such emotion; let alone that someone would feel this way for her.

She reaches her climax all too soon, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying out into his shoulder. She kisses him passionately as he is wracked by his own orgasm, thrusting powerfully into her, hitting that perfect spot over and over again, each reaching that exquisite peak together, gasping against each other’s mouths as he comes deep inside her. He collapses back against the pillow, taking her with him. Dimitri has definitely given her waist some new bruises, but they decide they did amazingly well this time.

Byleth admits she likes him leaving some bruises on her, to remind her of him, which makes him laugh as he runs his fingers through her hair and gazes up at her, utterly mesmerised. They stay like that, still joined, trading lazy kisses until he settles the covers over them both.

His heart is warm and full as he happily takes her in his arms, pulling her close. She drowsily wraps a leg around his hips, and they drift away into sleep together in the blue silk sea of his bedsheets.


	17. ♥ Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Bernie’s creative collab, waking up with the Prince, magical☆girl Hilda, and Hilda and Ingrid’s morning in the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter(s): Bernie’s first draft, Mercedes and Marianne read horoscopes, no one talks about fight club, memories of Sitri.

‘A romance serial???’ Bernie squeaks.

Sylvain and Bernadetta are huddled conspiratorially at a library table, pages of jottings in front of them.

‘Yes! A new chapter every month, if we are successful. I already know that we will be, so if you even have a few chapters written in advance, that would be brilliant.’

‘And you want the main characters to be… a prince and a professor?’

‘Precisely.’

‘Um, Sylvain… isn’t that too obvious?’ Bernie asks, a little uncertainly. Even though she is _very_ inspired by the real life source material.

‘Not at all. Trust me,’ Sylvain says, his grin full of confidence. ‘I have faith in this venture of ours, little Bern. With your writing talent and my marketing expertise, there is ZERO chance of failure. I only need 10% commission to cover production and promotional costs. But if I am right, we will take the mass market by storm. We might even be able to branch out into manga and erotica… depending on where your muse leads you, of course.’

 _Manga is totalllllly my jam… wait…_ ‘E-E-Erotica?! But I don’t know anything about… _those things_? How would I write about…?’

‘You mean you and Felix haven’t had sex yet?’

Bernie covers her bright red face, completely embarrassed. ‘W-What?!?! F-F-Felix doesn’t even like me… not like that! I mean, I think he likes me— he said I’m his f-friend. Was he lying??? Of course, stupid stupid Bernie! Of course no one wants you as a friend! Felix was just b-being kind…’

 _Felix is going to kill me_ , Sylvain panics. ‘That wasn’t what I meant, ok? Felix likes you, he really likes you! You know he doesn’t make friends easily. So that isn’t something he would lie about. You know that, right? You are definitely his friend!!!’ Sylvain prays that is enough to reassure her.

‘O-Ok, I guess you’re right…’ she seems comforted by that. Sylvain breaths an internal sigh of relief.

‘Anyway, back to business! What do you think about recruiting Ignatz Victor from the Deer as an illustrator for your serial? I am thinking of commissioning him for some art prints. You will need to direct him, but he seems like a gentle soul. Not scary at all.’

‘Ignatz is nice. I-I think I will be alright talking to him,’ Bernie nods. She is beginning to feel more confident.

‘Excellent! I believe in you, Bernadetta! That is why I came to you, after all. Now, any title ideas?’

BRAINSTORMING - TITLE IDEAS

*top choices in **bold**

~Bernie~

 **A Kiss From the Professor** /// Sylvain’s #2

His Beloved Professor

 **xPRINCE+PROFESSORx** /// Sylvain’s #3

 **Professor of My Heart** /// Sylvain’s #1, Bernie’s #2

~Sylvain~

Professor, I Love You

 **100% Perfect Professor** /// Bernie’s #1

In My Professor’s ~~Bed~~ Arms

 **xXxPRINCE** **♥** **PROFESSORxXx** /// Bernie’s #3

Bernie’s head is spinning a little, but she is extremely excited and already has several ideas to start on when she returns to her room. The pair shake on their new partnership.

*

A delightful sensation of warmth washes through her body and Byleth stretches languorously, not really wanting to wake up yet. Memories of last night drift through her drowsy mind. Since today is her free day, and the one day Felix (begrudgingly) lets her off early morning training, Dimitri had stayed over last night. He fucked her for hours. Afterwards, they had snuck into the baths in the early morning, soothing their sore muscles in the hot water… and fucked a couple more times, before returning to her room and collapsing exhausted into bed together.

Another wave of sensation rushes through her, rousing her from sleep a little more. She feels calloused fingers caressing her thigh, a strong hand squeezing her hip… With a happy moan, she stirs drowsily, hands twisting into silky blonde hair between her thighs. ‘Dimitri…’ Her eyes focus on his face lifting up to look at her, flashing her a smirk, before dipping back between her legs. He has one of her legs over his shoulder, the other pushed to the side on the bed. She revels in the feel of his mouth, quivering from the waves of pleasure that flood her body. His tongue’s rhythmic strokes increase their pressure on her clit and carry her over the edge. She arches against his mouth, screaming from the blinding, shuddering bliss as her orgasm pulses through her.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his knuckles, a gesture that turns her on even more, and grins cheerfully at her as he tilts forward to kiss her. At the same time, his hard cock slides easily into her, the angle created by her leg over his shoulder pushing him in all the way to the hilt. She can’t silence the exultant moans escaping from her, he feels _so good_ inside her.

‘Good morning, Professor.’ Dimitri looks very smug. He thrusts long and slow into her, driving her to the ends of her sanity; she can already feel another orgasm building. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Heavenly,’ she gasps, and he gives her another loving kiss. His eyes are quickly growing hazy from his heightening arousal, watching her face as he fucks her, and the way her body arches and writhes beneath him.

Her loud cries of his name are his guiltiest pleasure. It makes the usually exceedingly considerate prince rather selfish on days like this. It is impossible to summon any regret at anyone overhearing, knowing that he is fucking the Professor into oblivion right now. It satisfies him immensely that _he_ is the one making Byleth feel like this; that she looks and sounds like this just for him. He starts thrusting into her harder and faster, earning himself another scream of his name, her beautiful face ecstatic as she climaxes. He keeps fucking her through her orgasm, revelling in how flexible her body is. He can lie fully on top of her to kiss her pink, panting mouth, her leg over his shoulder bending all the way back against her chest— ‘Goddess, Professor, you are breathtaking!’

He loves her slightly sleepy, blissful smile, and the feeling of her hands… running over his back, up to his shoulders and neck, then holding his face as she smiles, watching the play of his own ecstasy on his face. Too caught up in her, his orgasm hits him hard, and he lets out a loud cry, plunging into euphoria. Sweating and shuddering, he luxuriates in the sensation of filling his beautiful Professor with his cum.

Looking down at her, long charcoal black hair spreading on the pillow behind her, her serious indigo-blue eyes meeting his warmly, her lovely full lips parted as she catches her breath… the words leave him, sincere and intense: ‘I love you, Byleth.’

Her eyes widen and he feels afraid that he made her uncomfortable, that he said it too soon and too directly, maybe he shouldn’t have done that, she always avoids speaking about feelings like this, he has really messed this up…

‘I love you too, Dimitri.’

Wait, what? WHAT??? He stares at her with his mouth open, in utter shock. She hides her face against his chest, trying to conceal her blushes and snort of helpless laughter at his ridiculous expression. He never fails to endear himself to her, every day.

*

‘Professor, do you really think I can do this? It seems like a lot of work…’ Hilda shifts her weight from foot to foot. ‘I’ve never even thought of learning magic before!’

‘I have a really good feeling about this, Hilda. I know it isn’t something you are confident about right now, but you are a quick learner and I think you’re going to pick up black magic very well. And’ Byleth gives her a knowing smile, ‘you won’t have to wear unflattering armour. Magic users have almost complete control over their fashion choices…’

‘Aww yes!!! You really do get me, Professor! This way I can stay further back from the fighting… and the awful cavalry units that always trounce me won’t even get near! Hohohohoho, you’ve convinced me! Wow, I totally sounded like Constance just then. You know, you’re really good at this motivating thing, Professor. I am _keen_ for my magical girl education to begin~’ Hilda leaps into Byleth’s arms in celebration.

‘Wonderful! Let’s start by testing your beginner spells, so we know which element is your strongest.’

‘What elemental vibe do you think I have, Professor?’

‘Your temperament says Thunder, without a doubt!’

‘Oooohhhh, I totally agree!!!’

*

Hilda and Ingrid are on sky watch together this week. Hilda is surprised to realise that she is kind of excited. Sky watch is definitely the best of the chores that masquerade as ‘bonding’ exercises. Since agreeing to study reason magic, Hilda has been reading into the different mage classes that she might want to work towards. The one that has captured her attention is the Dark Flier class, which unfortunately means she will have to learn to fly. Hilda is a complete beginner so Byleth has rostered her with Ingrid, the best flier among the Blue Lions. Ingrid actually might be the best flier of all three classes. _Ingrid is so cool!_

Admittedly, being paired with Ingrid might be one of the reasons for Hilda looking forward to doing work at all. She also thinks the fliers’ armour variations are super sexy. An image of a certain blonde pegasus rider’s long bare legs flash across her mind. Hilda half-groans at how bad her crush on Ingrid is getting. Hilda is anything but a coward though, so today is the day she is going to do something about this!

‘Good morning, Hilda!’ The tall blonde girl smiles and waves at her. She is always extremely polite and formal, but Hilda thinks she is starting to ease up with her now. Hilda cheerfully bounds over to her. ‘Ingrid, good morning!!! Gosh, did you get here much earlier?’

‘No, I only got here a little while ago. I usually come earlier to start saddling our pegasi, but I wanted to show you how to saddle your own pegasus today.’

 _Ok, here goes nothing!_ ‘Ingrid?’ Hilda makes her eyes as wide as possible and puts on her most plaintive expression. ‘I have never flown on a pegasus before, so I’m reallllly nervous. I was hoping I could ride with you today, and you could teach me what to do? I would just feel sooo much safer! Please please please??’

‘Oh, of course! I am sorry I didn’t consider that myself. Come on, I’ll introduce you to my pegasus.’ Hilda happily links her arm with Ingrid’s, pleased that Ingrid doesn’t react to Hilda’s physical interactions with as much surprise as before.

Ingrid leads her to a pegasus with a golden cream-coloured coat. ‘This is Minerva.’ Hilda’s heart races a little when Ingrid holds her hand to guide it to stroke Minerva’s mane. ‘This is my friend, Hilda. She will be flying with us today.’

Hilda bows and says, ‘I’m Hilda Valentine Goneril! It’s nice to meet you, Minerva!’

Ingrid laughs and Minerva seems to approve mightily of Hilda after that, even gently nuzzling her side. Hilda watches enthusiastically as Ingrid demonstrates saddling Minerva and other things that Hilda promptly forgets. It is finally time to set out!

‘You can sit in front of me today,’ Ingrid tells her. ‘That way, you can watch what I do and then take over. It will also make it easier for me to make sure you are safe.’

So Hilda pretended she would be nervous earlier, but now she is _really_ nervous. Ingrid helps her up onto Minerva, who suddenly seems huge and unstable, with giant wings that are already being buffeted by the breeze. When Ingrid climbs up behind, she feels the smaller pink-haired girl trembling against her. ‘It’s alright, I’m going to be right here,’ she says soothingly. ‘Here, lean back against me, so you will be more secure when we take off.’

Once in the air, Ingrid guides them higher and higher, and Hilda tries to sink as far back against Ingrid as possible, her heart in her mouth. After what feels like an inordinately long time, Minerva suddenly seems to become still, their flight is smooth, as they coast high above Garreg Mach. Slowly regulating her breath, Hilda finally looks around her, and promptly finds herself breathless again. ‘It is so beautiful!’ she exclaims, laughing in amazement at how far she can see around them. Up here, the world seems so quiet, undisturbed, it is glorious… time feels slower, no longer pushing and rushing them onwards… they are just floating. From this high up, the monastery and surrounding forests, the jagged horizon of mountains, feel ethereal. Hilda feels wonderful. More wonderful than she can remember feeling for a long time.

She sighs and relaxes against Ingrid, wishing she could see her face properly. But she is comforted by the rise and fall of Ingrid’s chest, the sensation of her ribs against Hilda’s shoulder blades— a strange image in description, but a singular detail all the same. Hilda’s head is tucked comfortably beneath Ingrid’s chin. Ingrid lets her hold the reins and wraps her arms around Hilda’s waist, gazing around them as well. Hilda feels that this sort of closeness while flying together is natural and comfortable for Ingrid, compared to when they are just humans on the ground. Ingrid probably doesn’t even realise how her closeness is making Hilda’s heart hurt, how every adjustment and stirring of her body sends a tiny shiver through Hilda. _What is happening to me? This is not how Hilda Valentine Goneril is when she has a crush! Play it cool, flirt, laugh— that’s what I’m supposed to do!_ But it is comfortable being silent here together, with Ingrid holding her, both of them feeling entirely at peace.

The morning goes on all the same, and eventually they have to return to earth. After taking care of Minerva, they slowly wander downstairs from the aviary, still feeling that weightlessness in their chests, feeling oddly displaced back down on the ground. Soon they will be back among the movement and bustle of others. Hilda strangely dreads the return of normality, and this moment ending with all the unspoken emotions that will become lost in the noise of the real world.

‘Ingrid…’ The blonde girl is in front of her on the stairs, so when her beautiful serene face turns around, it is the perfect height for Hilda to lean down and kiss her softly on the lips.

Ingrid looks… shocked. Her cheeks flush a brilliant pink, her mouth parts as if to say something but no words come out, and her eyes betray some kind of panic. Hilda’s heart falls; she realises she is not used to being rejected, but that is exactly what is going to happen right now. ‘I’m sorry Ingrid,’ she whispers. Their time in the skies has drained her in some way and she is not even able to fake nonchalance. ‘I’m sorry if I have upset you, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just-’

‘Hilda, I am sorry. I am not upset, so please don’t be upset either. I… was not expecting it, and I am not very good at this kind of thing.’ Ingrid reaches out tentatively to hold her hand, and Hilda squeezes it tightly. In her honest, straightforward way, Ingrid doesn’t avert her eyes, even when she is uncomfortable. She is one of the only people Hilda knows who is like that. ‘I am happy that you kissed me. I will accept it in whatever way you meant it. Maybe we can talk about it… soon?’ she asks, her voice serious and earnest. Hilda nods, immediately feeling much brighter.

Ingrid smiles widely at her, green eyes sparkling. ‘Great! Do you want to come with me to the dining hall? I am starving.’

Hilda laughs, her good mood returning. _Ingrid is wonderful_ , she thinks. Somehow, she just put that moment in perspective: it is not something dreadful and heart-rending. It is just a conversation to be had. ‘Yeah, let’s do that!’ They continue holding hands as Hilda skips down the stairs, chattering to Ingrid about her new dreams of being a thunder-wielding magical girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda as a mage blew my mind! I will never be able to play her any other way again.


	18. Good Girls Go Bad for Felix Fraldarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks about fight club. Felix gains a cult following and three love interests. Balthus cannot halt the progress of romance: it is the era of the tsundere.

‘Don’t hold back, because Yuri is going to fight dirty,’ Felix says, frowning. ‘His crest is disgusting to fight against too.’ Byleth continues calmly practicing her kicks. If Yuri’s hits land, his crest of Aubin can prevent her from counterattacking, which really is disgusting. Balthus’s crest of Chevalier heals him, much like Byleth’s crest of no name, but at least it is limited to his combat arts. Byleth secretly thinks Felix’s crest of Fraldarius is the coolest of them all. Though Bernie’s crest of Indech and Dimitri’s crest of Blaiddyd win in thrill factor, since their minor crests trigger much less often.

Her body is practically shivering with anticipation. In spite of his grim demeanour, Felix feels exactly the same. They exchange a grin. ‘Well,’ Byleth says, ‘I know you have your match in the bag, no offence to Balthus. Our favourite evade-and-counter strategy will likely be best for both our match-ups. Although that is exactly what Yuri’s style is too. So our strategy to counteract their crests is literally hit them but don’t let them hit us…’

‘Or hit them more times than they hit us…’

‘Child’s play.’

‘Let’s go.’

*

‘Why is SHE here???’ Felix yells over the clamour, as Hilda’s pink twin tails materialise in the crowd, headed straight for them. _So much for no one talking about fight club_ … They had agreed the fights would be open viewing for citizens of Abyss. However, more than half of the massive crowd were definitely not from Abyss. Byleth and Felix were definitely not expecting a giant underground arena either.

‘Professor! Felix! FELIX!!! Why are you pretending not to see me??? I KNOW YOU SAW ME!!!’ Hilda finally manages to fight her way through to them, beaming excitedly.

‘Hilda, what are you doing here? Who told you?’ Byleth wonders who else knows if _Hilda_ knows.

‘Balthus, of course! Anyway, when I heard it was the Lions against the Wolves, I knew our team would need a manager! So here I am! Linny already gave me full manager’s authority and everything, he is sooo sweet~’

‘Right. Who else did you tell?’ Felix demands.

‘Ummm, I mayyy have told Ferdinand…’ Hilda avoids making eye contact with Felix.

Felix ‘…’

‘Oh, _fiiine_! I also told Ingrid, Sylvain and Claude. Ferdinand told Caspar, Caspar told Raphael and Ashe, Raphael told Leonie, Leonie told Alois and Shamir, who told Catherine and Jeralt’s mercenaries. So I admit, almost everyone knows, ‘kay??? The last of them arrived a few minutes ago.’

It is not even funny anymore how bad the Lions are at keeping secrets. However, Byleth is mildly amused that her mercenary crew are in attendance. They are going to be raucous… and no doubt had pre-drinks before coming.

‘Why do I feel like there is more?’ Felix isn’t even mad, just resigned.

‘… Dedue spotted Caspar and Ashe as they were sneaking past the Professor’s room to the secret door. Then Ashe told Dedue, sooo…’

‘Dimitri knows then,’ Byleth shoots Felix a quick look.

‘So the Boar’s going to turn up and ruin the fun? Nice work, Goneril,’ Felix says sarcastically. ‘Though if he can break enough things and get us out of here, I wouldn’t complain.’

*

They find Linhardt relaxing in his private box, which affords him an excellent view of the stage. The scene is complete with one of Yuri’s rogues stationed at the doorway, wearing a menacing expression. He halts their entry even though he clearly knows who they are. ‘They’re my friends,’ Linhardt waves his hand, without even turning around.

‘Lin, _what_ is going on?’ Byleth sighs, collapsing into a seat next to him. ‘Why didn’t you tell us you signed us up for some underworld prize fight?’

Linhardt sighs with more gravity. ‘I am afraid things got slightly out of hand. When Yuri said there were _certain parties_ interested in watching, I certainly didn’t anticipate this. The promotional material used a different moniker for you, but word still got out that the Ashen Demon was one of the fighters. Not to mention you _are_ fighting Yuri. I think you are only slightly more famous than he is. Needless to say, it turned into quite a profitable opportunity for Yuri, so here we are.’

Felix sighs with even more gravity than Byleth and Linhardt combined. He seems to have no words left in him. Byleth silently commiserates, since he also has Hilda clinging to his arm.

‘Now go check in with Hapi. She will tell you everything you need to know,’ Linhardt yawns politely behind his hand. ‘I wonder if I can fit in a nap before… Calvin, I don’t suppose you could wake me up when it is time?’ he asks his guard, who replies with a salute and ‘No problem, Boss!’

*

‘You made it,’ Hapi greets them with a small smile. ‘How are you two feeling? Balthus is pretty fired up. Yuri is off doing Yuri things.’

Felix mopes, crossing his arms and looking around the arena disdainfully. ‘I feel irritable. But I guess since we are here… what _is_ the deal? Linhardt said you would know.’

‘Um, I don’t know why he said that, because I don’t know either? The fights are scheduled for 1am, so less than an hour, yeah? I will be your referee. Constance is the commentator, so prepare yourself for her voice… enhanced. She is also in charge of special effects.’ Hapi yawns, before adding, ‘We gave your friends boxes as a special favour. Your mercenaries refused a VIP area, and chose to push through to the stage wings instead. You’ve managed to draw quite a crowd, Professor. Yuri even said some bigwigs are here tonight.’

Byleth wants to ask more questions about these people that Linhardt and Hapi have both alluded to, but is distracted by a giant black signboard, with large printed letters in white chalk:

> THE LONE(LY) WOLF v THE KING OF GRAPPLING
> 
> THE FELL DEMON v THE MOCKINGBIRD

Well… it is not as if they had high hopes for stage names thought up by the Ashen Wolves. ‘Those are shit names!’ Felix officially considers himself a victim of the universe.

‘If the intention was to obscure my identity, I don’t think you tried hard enough,’ Byleth rolls her eyes. She isn’t entirely surprised.

‘I guess I should be relieved they didn’t give me a worse name,’ Felix mutters. ‘But I will be the last one laughing! Just fucking watch me trash the King of Grappling!’

Byleth chuckles at that. For some reason, both Hapi and Hilda blush.

*

Dimitri arrives shortly before Felix’s match. He scans the crowd grimly for the pair of delinquents. Balthus is in front of the stage, firing up the crowd. He has no shirt on, though he looks barely different from when he does, anyway. Constance’s voice is resonating throughout the arena, but Dimitri isn’t really paying attention.

A flash of lavender hair catches his eye at the edge of the stage, and nearby, he finally spots two raven-haired heads. Felix looks unexpectedly calm. He is sitting behind Byleth, braiding her hair while she talks, in what appears to be a low voice.

‘Your Highness,’ Dedue whispers, ‘Linhardt has sent someone to escort us.’ _Escort?_ Dimitri finally notices the scale of the proceedings, now that he isn’t frantically looking for Byleth. He certainly had not been expecting this when Dedue turned up in the middle of the night, saying something from which Dimitri only gathered ‘Professor and Felix’, ‘illegal fight’, and ‘tonight’.

They follow one of Yuri’s men up the nearby stairs leading to the private boxes. As they stride past, he spies the backs of some exasperatingly familiar heads, turned towards the stage: Ferdinand, Caspar and… is that _Edelgard_ and _Hubert_??? Alois, Shamir and Catherine?! Even Sylvain and Ingrid! How did they all know, when he only found out a few minutes ago?

‘Ah, Your Highness! Good to see you.’ Dimitri narrows his eyes at the very nonchalant Linhardt, who seems to have a box all to himself. ‘You are welcome to watch with me, but I might not be very lively company.’ A desk has been set up for Linhardt, on which are some sheets of parchment, a quill, drawing tools, and a strange cylindrical device. ‘But if you prefer more rowdy company, I believe the others are nearby.’

‘Can I speak to Byleth?’ Dimitri asks, a little shorter than he intended. Linhardt’s expression is unchanged as he shrugs. ‘I am sure you can. But Felix is just about to go on, and I am told the crowd will turn unruly once the fight starts. I should not like to risk your safety, Your Highness, since I am a little more afraid of the Professor than I am of you. Shall I send a message for her to come up?’

*

A crackling bolt of lightning strikes the centre of the stage, inciting gasps of awe from the audience. The noise dies down. Constance’s voice booms overhead, ‘Ladies and gentleman, it is time to WITNESS the PROWESS of the first fighters in this arena for over a CENTURY! (‘We made that up,’ Yuri whispers. ‘No one here was alive back then to know… probably.’) Taking to the stage is the UNDEFEATED King of Grappling!!!’ Balthus vaults onto the stage with a loud whoop and several flexes. ‘Everything he does is for the ladies, blah blah blah and he will be available to meet with fans at the end of the night.’ Balthus is annoyed that Constance didn’t read out his whole introduction.

‘Now for our challenger! OHOHOHO!!! He is the RAGING ICE STORM of the North! The LONE WOLF is cold and deadly. He is an angry boy who needs no one. But inside hides a PASSIONATE HEART. Good girls go BAD for him!!! He is fierce to the world, but a sweetheart to his girl???— wait noooo, but I thought Felix was single??? UGH! Everyone can still hear me!’

It is clear to everyone from the academy that Felix’s introduction was penned by none other than Lady Hilda Valentine Goneril.

There is some laughter, but it is drowned out when the arena positively explodes with the screams of an enamoured audience (a lot of women): Felix is taking off his shirt and handing it to Hilda. He smiles briefly when she turns to the stands and raises it above her head with a triumphant shriek, prompting another wave of excited screaming. Byleth clasps Felix’s hand and raises their arms in the air. The crowd is roaring now. Constance is silent apart from faint noises that sound suspiciously like hyperventilation. Even Hapi the referee looks slightly dazed. Felix strides onto the stage; his intensity and eagerness are evident in his taut muscles and keen gaze. Balthus cannot fathom why this skinny boy is getting the response HE should have received instead.

*

‘Alright, rules are simple: don’t do anything dumb,’ Hapi’s eyes seem to keep drifting towards Felix. ‘Bare knuckles. No magic, weapons, animal or spirit familiars, basically absolutely nothing else! No targeting the… lower body. No mutilation or killing, please. No hitting once your opponent is down or pinned. If one of you doesn’t land a hit for five rounds, you lose. If you are down for 18 seconds, or you tap out, you lose. Last one standing wins. Unlimited rounds, unless the spectators get bored, if so I cut you off at 20 and some boring stats will determine who wins. Ready? BEGIN!’

*

The excitement and noise filling the arena has dulled Dimitri’s righteous displeasure, though he is still a bit anxious watching Balthus lunge for Felix, who ducks and kicks him in the side, evading a surprisingly fast follow-up grab at his foot. Dimitri notices that Byleth is making her way towards them. Unable to wait, he tells Dedue to join Sylvain and Ingrid then hurries out. They meet as she reaches the landing at the top of the stairs. Byleth doesn’t seem very surprised to see him, he realises, then remembers the proficiency of the Blue Lions grapevine.

‘Dimitri, you came to watch?’ The corner of her lips quirk in a smile. He sighs heavily, his desire to scold her dissipating, as he pulls her into his arms. ‘I’m sorry we didn’t tell you,’ her voice is muffled against his chest.

‘It’s fine. After last time, I know I would have been resistant if you had told me. But tonight I have come to accept that I cannot, and will not, tell you what to do, Professor.’ Dimitri pulls back to give her a small smile before kissing her forehead. ‘I know you and Felix are strong. But I still worry all the same…’

He is almost totally appeased when his Professor pulls him down and kisses him exuberantly. He blushes and coughs in embarrassment, as the guards stationed nearby whistle. Dimitri is definitely unused to guards who have no regard for privacy. Byleth just laughs. ‘Come on, I’ll stay with you for a while, then I want to go back so I can talk to Felix during the intervals. And in case he needs healing, though we don’t need healing unless the wound is significantly impeding, like blood dripping into our eyes or something. So don’t worry!’

‘Professor, that is not consoling at all…’

What _is_ consoling is sitting at the back of Linhardt’s box, with his Professor in his lap, being showered with affection. She turns around frequently to watch Felix, who has so far received only a glancing blow to the ribs and one to his shoulder. However, he is very dirty and starting to bruise from constantly needing to roll on the ground to avoid Balthus. Linhardt is annoyed: Felix is suppressing his crest in his desire to win by his own strength ‘though he is just draining his stamina!’ Linhardt turns and instructs Calvin the guard to send Hilda a message (‘Tell Felix he’s going to lose if he keeps wasting his energy on his ego’).

‘I should go back,’ Byleth tries to say, but Dimitri makes a disgruntled sound and captures her mouth for another kiss. She concedes for a little while longer, and Dimitri forces her attention to stay on him, stealing her breath with demanding kisses. He is disappointed that her hair is in a braid at the back of her head, so he can’t hold onto her hair, making it harder for her to leave him. He runs his hand along her bare thigh, pleased when he feels goosebumps springing up at his touch. ‘You are the mean one,’ she frowns at him, though her eyes twinkle playfully.

‘Why do I have to stay up here?’ Dimitri feels a bit petulant.

‘Because I can’t trust you not to launch yourself into MY fight, and knowing Yuri, he will start provoking you to do just that.’ She rolls her eyes. ‘You and Felix are both too predictable, and far too easy to anger.’ Climbing down from his lap, she taps a finger on his chin as she often does, flashing him a brilliant smile. ‘Just watch. Felix is going to win. And then I’m going to win. As Constance might say: PREPARE TO WITNESS MY UNPARALLELED GLORY!’

*

Felix only grunts when Hilda gives him water and relays Linhardt’s message. _He is right, I am getting sloppy trying to hold myself back… what am I even doing?? The whole point was NOT to hold back! I am a fucking idiot!_ Apparently he said that last bit out loud because Hilda giggles, towelling sweat from his forehead. ‘Sure you are sometimes. But I believe in you, Felix!!! I KNOW you can do this!’

‘…I guess you’re alright, Goneril.’ Hilda is slowly starting to grow on him.

*

He didn’t even have a plan to win, what had he been thinking?? His own stupidity surprises him sometimes. No, he also blames Linhardt for this whole night messing with his head. Definitely Linhardt’s fault. Yeah, his head is much clearer now. Byleth is back. He catches sight of her blue hair next to Hilda’s blinding pink. This is stupid. Felix Fraldarius can win this in under ten rounds. He WILL win in under ten rounds. _I have no chance of pinning Balthus. I just have to knock him out_.

He has six minutes left.

WITNESS THE DEFEAT OF THE— Damn Constance is rubbing off on them all.

*

‘Has he gotten EVEN FASTER?!! THE FERAL WOLF HAS BEEN UNLEASHED! THIS IS WHAT I— WEEEE WERE WAITING FOR!!! OHOHOHO WITNESS THE PURE COLD FURY OF THE STORMMMM!!!’

There is a collective arena-wide gasp when the crest of Fraldarius flashes for the first time, then almost consecutively in Felix’s final furious flurry of attacks. The audience erupts into even louder screams than before. Not only is he SEXY AS FUCK, he is a NOBLE… with a CREST!!! Now they are in a frenzy!

Felix is a whirlwind. Balthus blinks and Felix has landed four consecutive blows to his chest and gut— and they hurt, for a punk with skinny arms. He is unpleasantly reminded of his first meeting with Felix, when the raging swordsman nearly wiped the floor with him, before Constance zapped him with something.

He is done for. Old, alone, done for.

_What is the meaning of existence?_ Balthus wonders.

Byleth and Hilda are clinging to each other, eyes wide, screaming so hard they break sound itself and can no longer be heard at human frequency. Dimitri is unwittingly strangling Linhardt in shock and excitement, while Calvin tries desperately to save his boss. Edelgard narrowly saves Ferdinand from toppling headfirst over the balcony.

Sothis wakes up to join the tremendous clamour for her favourite angry boy. She slyly slows time to watch as Felix leaps backwards, evading Balthus’s most powerful blow, twisting his body around in the air— Sothis releases time with a snap that coincides with the snap of Felix’s leg into the side of Balthus’s neck.

The King of Grappling is knocked out cold.

Hapi the referee doesn’t even bother to count. She is too busy flying at the victorious Felix with a thrilled Hilda and Byleth. Somehow, a hysterically laughing Constance has managed to materialise too. Felix is overwhelmed by adoring females, blushing and smiling when Byleth kisses him on the cheek.

But when Hapi and Constance kiss him on the lips in congratulations, he freezes. His complete shock is rounded off by Hilda, who springs into his arms and smothers him with such a violent kiss that he nearly joins Balthus in unconsciousness.


	19. Interlude ~ Three Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix’s post-victory celebration (Hapi/Felix/Constance)

Felix did not anticipate this surreal turn of events. It is like one of Sylvain’s risqué anecdotes of his nighttime escapades. The kind of reality that Felix thinks is most likely a delusion of Sylvain’s sordid imagination. Not the kind of reality Felix would even remotely consider within _his_ realm of possibility. Flustered from literally receiving his first three kisses within seconds of each other, he had stalked out straight to the bathhouse, to drown his aches and confusion in scalding hot water.

Unfortunately, Felix hadn’t thought far enough ahead: his shirt is still with Hilda, and he doesn’t have any clothes besides the ones he was wearing. He sighs heavily as he pulls his dusty pants back on, and walks out of the baths towelling his wet hair. He stops just before the door when he sees Hapi and Constance waiting outside. His stomach flutters strangely. He senses that the world beyond this doorway is distinctly unfamiliar.

Felix is intrigued by the girl who took him down when he and Linhardt stumbled upon Abyss. Constance is sitting on top of the stone wall. Her face in profile seems peaceful for the first time since Felix has seen her. He has never met anyone so temperamental; suddenly veering from arrogant and theatrical, to disconcertingly melancholy and self-deprecating. Most people dismiss it as an eccentricity. But Felix and Byleth had recently talked about whether its source is more troubled than is apparent on the surface.

In spite of her outrageous, noisy presence (like Hilda), he admires how intelligent Constance is. Annette and Lysithea, lauded as the most brilliant mages in the academy, are still learning magical theory, and to cast medium tier spells. Constance is developing her own complex formulas, and experiments to bring her ideas to life. She is dedicated to surpassing the limits of magical knowledge, not merely satisfied with what already is. Felix can relate to that in his own way.

Constance’s face in this moment is arresting. Felix imagines he has caught her in an instant where she is not one thing or the other, or even both. She occupies a liminal space where a truer form of herself can exist. He is mildly disgusted with himself for this lapse into romanticism.

Leaning against the wall beside Constance, Hapi’s long slender legs are crossed, tall boots coming up above her knees. Her short jacket and shirt reveal the most tantalising expanse of toffee-coloured skin. She is a terrifyingly powerful dark mage, as well as a talented white magic user, which seems almost antithetical. But then, Linhardt is similar with his black magic and healing, though he very rarely kills. He knows how troubled Linhardt is about that, and Byleth always keeps him out of frontline combat when she can. Meanwhile, Byleth often groups Felix, Hapi, Hilda and Bernadetta together: a unit that she is confident sending into tough situations. Felix has to admit the girls are pretty skilled; he _may_ even be doing better with them than on his own.

Their brief meeting in Abyss must have fostered a sense of familiarity, because Hapi gravitates to Linhardt and himself, once he gets tired of holding a grievance. Constance has the additional connections of Mercedes and Ferdinand. Ferdinand, Constance, Hapi and Ashe sit in the row in front of Bernadetta, Felix, Hilda and Linhardt, in that order. They frequently turn around to chat, especially Ferdinand who rarely shuts up. Hapi often has Felix on the edge of open laughter with her sarcastic asides. For a time, she referred to Felix as ‘the angry one’, but now she uses his name.

Felix Fraldarius is not afraid of new challenges. He steps outside and their faces turn towards him.

*

_He is gorgeous_ , Hapi thinks. She and Constance had been of the same mind from the first time they saw Felix. His ferocity and fearlessness had been startling at first, then almost breathtaking. Brooding and sharp-eyed, intense and reckless; yet sometimes revealing an unexpected softness with Bernadetta, getting roped into Ferdinand’s ridiculous schemes, being easily thrown into consternation by Hilda’s teasing, pouting adorably when Ingrid scolds him…

He isn’t wearing a shirt ( _oh yeah, Hilda_ ) and they are floored by the same sight as when he strode onto the stage earlier. His incessant training means he is wonderfully muscular, despite his deceptively slim build. It is the first time they have seen his dark hair loose about his shoulders. It is still damp from his bath, and both girls fantasise about running their fingers through it.

*

Hapi is as direct as ever. She remains leaning against the wall, looking him up and down in a frank, undisguised way that makes Felix’s throat dry. Constance taps her fan to her chin, and her mouth quirks into a smile. ‘Why, if it isn’t our strong, fearless victor!’ Felix narrows his eyes at her, and then at Hapi, before asking ‘What do you two want?’

‘You,’ Hapi says, completely deadpan.

‘Obviously,’ Felix retorts immediately, which makes Constance devolve into sparkling laughter. ‘What do you want _me_ to do about it?’

‘You could celebrate with us,’ Constance says cheekily, swinging her legs beneath her long skirt, heels tapping on the stone wall. ‘If you would like, of course.’ Felix stands uncertainly, staring at Constance. ‘You could also help me down, please!’ With a sigh, Felix walks over and extends his arms, hands brushing against her hips. Constance places her hands on his shoulders and pushes herself off into his arms. He sets her down, keeping her pressed against his bare chest. She looks up at him with mischievous blue eyes. His hands are clasped around her waist, strangely reluctant to let go. Hapi comes up behind him, and her hands slide around his waist, her lips touching his bare back, still covered in drops of water. A pleased hiss escapes him at the contact. Constance’s fingers brush over his abs teasingly, and Felix is now extremely aroused.

‘Soooo,’ Constance murmurs, ‘ _would_ you like?’

‘…Yes.’

They descend into Abyss again through the secret door, the girls sharing a wry laugh when Felix scowls at the memory of their first meeting. Hapi is on his left, her arm linked through his, her warm hand resting on his bicep. On Felix’s right, Constance holds his hand, their fingers intertwined as she walks a little bit ahead, leading him through myriad hallways.

*

In spite of the balmy summer night above, Abyss is cold. With a careless gesture of Constance’s hand, the fireplace is lit, warmth immediately seeping into the air. The room is about the same size as his with narrow bunk beds. The mood between them is light-hearted and harmonious. Felix is actually enjoying listening to their chatter, he teases Constance to elicit shrill exclamations, which makes Hapi giggle. They talk easily while they spread sheets and blankets on the floor, creating a makeshift bed in front of the fireplace. Hapi has the top bunk, they explain, because she likes the sensation of sleeping up high. ‘She is in her bed more than she is out of it, she does everything up there; reading, eating, studying,’ Constance is balancing on the ladder and tossing Hapi’s pillow down from her bunk.

‘You can blame the mess on Connie,’ Hapi says good-humouredly, ‘Almost everything in here is hers.’ There are books everywhere, like in Linhardt’s room. The wall shelves and mantelpiece are crammed with books, there are even stacks of books under Constance’s bunk.

Their shared desk is scattered with pages of Constance’s elaborate writing, indecipherable magical diagrams, and scrunched up bits of parchment. A small oval looking-glass hangs on a nail. There is a narrow wardrobe, which Hapi opens to take out their spare bedlinen. Hapi’s belongings occupy a single shelf. The rest are stuffed with Constance’s possessions. Messily folded clothes, a porcelain tea set, tangles of hair ribbons, a collection of sun hats, an old compote jar half-filled with tiny origami stars, alchemist bottles of witch hazel, rosewater and other botanical distillations by Hapi, and Constance’s most luxurious items: a jewellery box (one of her only family heirlooms), a tiny clay pot of expensive kohl, and a crystal phial of perfume— black market steals, courtesy of Yuri Leclerc.

*

Constance boils the kettle to make tea, and prepares his requested Almyran pine needles. Felix blushes when they steep contraceptive tea for themselves. But their openness and lack of self-consciousness is something he finds very attractive about them. So doing this together feels intimate and comfortable, not just clinical. Hapi is lying on her front, legs stretched out behind her, towards Felix, head resting on her arms watching the fire. Constance is kneeling elegantly, pouring the tea. Felix finds his eyes wandering up Hapi’s bare legs, then staring at Constance’s glossy pink lips. They both instantly sense his fierce, lustful gaze and crawl over on their hands and knees, reminding Felix of coy, impudent cats.

He leans forward and kisses Constance’s smiling mouth. Her lips are firm and silky, they taste slightly sweet but tart, like cherries. Felix doesn’t like sweets, but suddenly he can’t have enough of the taste of her mouth. His hand grips her short hair and holds her face to his, deepening their kiss.

She eventually pulls back laughing, and he turns to Hapi. Her lips are full and bow-shaped, painted a deep red, and he can’t really describe what she tastes like, something slightly smoky.

For a while, they just lay together, sipping tea and relaxing in comfortable closeness. Then Constance gets up to put the tea things away on the desk, while Hapi straddles Felix and claims his lips. Felix melts into her kiss, hands roaming her bare back, before falling to her delectable hipbones, exposed above the waistband of her skirt. Hipbones that are terribly fucking distracting in class. He traces them with his thumbs, as she puts her arms around his neck and continues kissing him, surprisingly gently.

The rustle of Constance taking her clothes off makes him turn around, watching her step out of her long skirt. She turns her face to look at him, short blonde waves lightly bouncing. His stomach plummets to the ground with desire, when her pink lips curve into the sweetest, yet sultriest, smile he has ever seen. Felix’s attention is drawn back to Hapi, who stands up, illuminated by the fire behind her as she undresses, tossing her clothes away to the side of the room, one by one. He watches breathlessly as she pulls her shirt over her head, revealing beautiful small breasts with dark perky nipples. Finally, she slips off black lace panties, and they disappear into the darkness as well. She returns and lies on her front again, watching as he helps Constance undo the ribbons at the back of her bodice, unable to resist kissing the back of her neck.

‘You are a surprisingly sweet lover, Felix Fraldarius,’ Constance says, before gasping when he bites her shoulder as a rejoinder. The tiresome article of clothing lifts away and he immediately moves his hands to cup underneath firm, round breasts and pinch her nipples hard. ‘I see you are intent on proving me wrong,’ she squeaks, now wearing only little ivory satin shorts and white stockings with garters.

Now it is Felix’s turn, and he smirks a little as they push him back onto the pillows and both pull his trousers off together, teasing him about already being so hard. His smirk is quickly replaced by a gasp, when both girls’ tongues run up his cock, dancing together on the head, before they kiss, sharing the taste of him. It is insanely arousing.

Yeah, this is _definitely_ not how he expected his first sexual experience to go, Felix thinks as he helps Hapi straddle his face. A sigh of delight escapes her when his fingers spread her folds, and he curiously dips his tongue into her. The taste is slightly sweet but also salty, tangy— then he feels Constance’s hand wrap around the base of his cock. Her tongue swirls around the head before taking him into her mouth. ‘Fuck…’ he groans. She smiles around his cock before taking him in deeper, and he struggles not to grip too hard onto Hapi’s thighs, as he continues to pleasure her with his tongue.

‘Gosh, Fe! That feels so good - ohhhh!’ Hapi has caught onto Hilda’s nickname for him. Hilda ‘totally’ ruins his image! Whenever he thinks or says the word ‘totally’ now, he imagines it in Hilda’s voice… _damn it, Hilda!!!_

*

Felix feels slightly smug, wiping his mouth with his knuckles, when Hapi climbs off him, her legs trembling from her orgasm. Hapi seems detached and indifferent at first. When you get closer, her presence is heady, vivid and tongue-in-cheek. Further beyond that, in an intimate space like this, she is soft, warm and sincere. She seems to prefer unhurried and indulgent. She liked when he went slow, allowing him to experiment; her body’s responses helped him intuit what felt best for her, and then she would praise him. Hapi makes Felix feel like it might be safe to reveal the side of him that craves patience, tenderness and attention.

She collapses beside him, smiling, and kisses him deeply while running her fingers through his hair. Constance crawls up to them and Hapi kisses her next. She gasps into Constance’s mouth when Felix kisses her nipple, while his hand strokes Constance’s smooth thigh.

Constance slips out of her little shorts, revealing a neat triangle of blonde hair. ‘My turn!’ She straddles his stomach, bending down to kiss him. Felix pinches her ass as he positions her above his head; she pulls his hair sharply, and he flicks her clit hard with his tongue. She releases a shriek combined with a whine of satisfaction, which makes him snort with amusement. It is fun baiting her, and she baits right back. She takes control instantly, whimpering instructions, riding his mouth, and shrieking delighted praise when he satisfies her demands. Constance is so loud, crying out his name and torrents of senseless half-words, interspersed with sexy moans.

‘Do you want all of Abyss to hear, you noisy creature??’ he teases, after a particularly loud, drawn-out wail. ‘Are you worried about bothering others, or does it bother _you_?’ ‘Neither. I asked what _you_ want.’ ‘I want you to put your tongue back to work, is what I want!’

‘Fe?’ Hapi asks cutely, her fingers tracing his abs. ‘I want to feel you inside me. Will you let me fuck you now?’ Felix manages to gasp out a ‘yes’, before Constance giggles and pushes his head back down. He moans into her pussy when he feels the tip of his cock parting Hapi’s folds, gently rubbing to and fro over her wet opening, as she positions herself. ‘Oh _fuck_ … you feel incredible,’ he groans when Hapi slides down onto his cock. Hapi’s hands spread across his abs, and she gyrates her hips slowly, getting comfortable, then begins to set a steady, measured pace. He starts to rock Constance against his mouth at a matching pace; now he is taking control, he wants her to come undone.

*

Felix with his cool composure shattered is hair-raisingly seductive. Right now, Constance really wants him to grab her and have his way with her, so when he starts to fuck her with his tongue, rough and impatient, she begins to see stars. She can hear Hapi’s breathing becoming harsh and uneven behind her, and suddenly Hapi is moaning uninhibitedly. Constance twists around slightly to watch over her shoulder.

Hapi is rocking her hips, movements fast and irregular, almost frenzied. Felix is holding one of her hands, their fingers interlaced. Her other arm is folded over her head, hand twisted into her own hair. Her moans grow louder, her eyes open and they look delirious— locking gazes with Constance and seeing her smile cheekily, Hapi laughs joyfully as she climaxes, quivering wonderfully on Felix’s hard cock.

Constance’s own climax is fast approaching, and when Hapi untangles her hand from Felix’s, he brings it back up and grabs Constance’s ass with both hands, fingers digging hard into her flesh. Hapi, worn out and satisfied, rolls over to the side and promptly falls asleep, much to Constance’s amusement.

Felix tilts her slightly and the change in angle, as he rubs her clit hard against his tongue, completely throws her over the edge. Her orgasm is like an explosion, reverberating through her entire body, she screams over and over, almost sobbing ‘FELIX FUCK ME PLEASE FUCK ME I WANT YOU INSIDE ME SO BADLY!’

Felix laughs, his brown eyes are tinted red with desire as he lifts her off him, strong arms wrapping around her as he rises onto his knees. She wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his taut abs against her sensitive core. He crushes her mouth in a long aggressive kiss.

‘You have held on admirably,’ she grins against his lips, eliciting a growl from deep in his throat. While she quietly admires his strength and incredible body, he positions his cock with one hand, tapping it tantalisingly against her clit and making her whimper needily. Then he lowers her onto his cock, and with a rough thrust at the end, sheathes himself fully inside her. Constance screeches his name exaggeratedly at the top of her voice, giggling when he laughs at her, his eyes bright and warm; he is so handsome. She holds onto his upper arms tightly as he grips the underside of her ass and thrusts up into her. Constance thinks this is a magnificent position, as he starts moaning, fucking her hard.

After a while Felix sets her down, and Constance gasps with a thrill of excitement when he flips her over, onto her hands and knees, facing the flickering fire. Without pause, he pushes into her wet pink pussy again, both moaning with lust and need for each other. Felix sets a punishing pace; pulling her ass towards him as he slams into her. No one has fucked her like this before, and Constance thinks she might become addicted to this. One of his hands slides up her spine, deceptively gentle, before grabbing a fistful of her short blonde hair. It makes her back arch, and her ass tip upwards, and suddenly he is pounding her into divine oblivion; urgent, aggressive, both of them approaching a total lack of control.

‘Your pussy feels fucking amazing,’ Felix whispers, his voice low and husky. His other hand moves from her ass to support her stomach, and his lips press tender kisses to her spine, and suddenly their sex feels painfully intimate and passionate. ‘You are so beautiful… oh fuck, I’m going to come, where do you—’

‘Come inside me,’ Constance manages to pant, before she convulses with piercing pleasure. She wails his name euphorically, crying out with every merciless thrust of his cock. She feels as if she might lose her mind from the intensity of her orgasm. Felix comes immediately afterwards, his cries of ecstasy muffled against her skin. With one last hard thrust, he fills her completely with his cock, shuddering as he spills his seed deep inside her womb.

Felix falls back onto the pillows next to Hapi. He opens an arm for Constance and she feels warm at seeing such a sweet, demonstrative Felix, with his walls down. She happily curls up against his side, nuzzling her face into his neck. He rolls towards her slightly, tilting her chin and looking into her eyes hesitantly. _Is he… shy?_ Smiling, Constance combs her fingers through his hair and pulls his head down, giving him a slow, affectionate kiss that he melts into with a sigh, closing his eyes, his dark lashes fluttering on his cheeks.

When she pulls away, she whispers, ‘So you think I’m beautiful?’ Felix scoffs dismissively, but his eyes are soft, and he pulls her back for more kisses before grinning, ‘You better not tell anyone. Hilda is bad enough for my reputation. Anyway, I will deny it angrily and no one will believe you.’ He kisses her pouting mouth one last time, before settling onto his back.

They pull the sheets up over themselves and Hapi. She stirs and rolls onto her side, snuggling up to Felix and wrapping a leg around one of his. ‘You two are so noisy,’ she smiles sleepily as Felix captures her lips for a kiss too. Comforted by the sensation of each other’s naked skin, the three of them fall asleep, warm and contented.


	20. System Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri v Byleth Ultimate Showdown, or the Disastrous Prelude. The Blue Lions take the day off, and Linhardt receives a mysterious invitation.

‘Professor! PROFESSOOOOOR!!!’

‘Let ‘im ‘ave it, Demon!!!’

‘Give us a story to tell the Boss when he gets back!’

‘Who the hell’s the Mockin Bird?’

‘Never heard of him…’

‘He’s not gonna stand a chance against our By!!!’

‘Good luck, Professor!!! We believe in you!’

‘PROFESSOR!!! LOOK OVER HEEEEERE!!!’

Byleth turns in a circle, waving at all her supporters. Jeralt’s mercenaries erupt into cheers and howls, stamping their feet, when she grins at them and raises her fist in the air. Then she spots Ferdinand’s red hair bobbing above the crowd, jumping up and down, waving violently at her. She waves back, which fires his enthusiasm, and he hits another spectator square in the face. Byleth groans and tries to run to him when the furious man grabs Ferdinand by the collar. She groans even louder when Caspar’s telltale blue hair flashes in the crowd. Luckily, Raphael gets there first, carrying Ashe on his shoulders. Raphael’s intimidating size is enough to discourage the offended man, who releases the flustered, apologetic Ferdinand and marches off to stand elsewhere.

Ferdinand recovers quickly, and continues fighting his way through to the front, beaming happily at Byleth and waving with a little more restraint. Ashe is carrying brightly coloured flags, which he hands out among the others. Byleth wonders how much more danger Ferdinand poses with flags in his hands…

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri apologises profusely to Linhardt and a very upset Calvin (Linhardt’s new bodyguard), and decides it may be best to join Sylvain, Ingrid and Dedue now. As soon as he arrives, Sylvain materialises instantly at his side, putting an arm around Dimitri’s neck with a smirk. Dimitri sighs heavily, because Sylvain undoubtedly has something irritating to say…

‘So, Your Highness, are you _really_ fine with the Professor doing this?’

‘That is neither here nor there,’ Dimitri says calmly. ‘I cannot presume to tell her what to do.’

‘Really? I am surprised to hear you say that, Your Highness. I always took you for the jealous type.’

‘What are you trying to say?’ Dimitri glowers.

Sylvain puts his hands up placatingly. ‘Well, I am just saying… Everyone knows Yuri had his eye on the Professor, before you stole her away, as it were. No doubt that was a slight to his pride, seeing as he _is_ the leader of a gang of thieves. Outstolen by the sweet, blue-eyed Prince of Faerghus!’

Dimitri gulps. Of course, he sensed Yuri held a torch for Byleth, in spite of their supposed dislike for each other. He was always overfamiliar. And he looked at Byleth in a way Dimitri resented, made worse by the fact that Yuri always picked up on Dimitri’s jealousy and baited him mercilessly. ‘Is there a reason for you bringing this up, Sylvain?’

‘My innocent young friend! It is clear that Yuri is using this fight as an opportunity to get closer to the Professor. In more ways than one.’ Dimitri looks confused so Sylvain continues, ‘It is hand to hand combat. They couldn’t possibly be closer! It is the perfect excuse to get his hands _all over_ our dear Professor!’ Sylvain nearly bites his tongue holding back his laughter, when the sandstone ledge under Dimitri’s hands crumbles slightly.

‘Don’t listen to Sylvain, Your Highness!’ Ingrid cuffs the red-haired troublemaker, who squeals in pain. ‘He is just trying to rile you up.’

Dimitri nods blankly. It is too late; Sylvain knows exactly how to rile him. His childish jealousy has already reared its ugly head. And it is about to get worse…

*:·ﾟ✧

Uproarious cheers and piercing wolf whistles fill the arena when Byleth shrugs off her coat. Dimitri’s throat constricts at the glorious vision of his Professor, wearing nothing but her black shorts and tight black chest wrapping, revealing her gorgeous, toned form >>DESIRE OVERLOAD. Yuri is grinning as he waits for her on stage, clearly enjoying the view. Byleth is smiling as she tosses her coat to Ferdinand, whose yelp of delight reaches Dimitri all the way up here >>JEALOUSY OVERLOAD. Oh no, she seems to have forgotten the bruises Dimitri left on her waist and thighs >>PANIC OVERLOAD.

‘Look at her! Who did she fight before this??’

‘He must’ve had the strength of a lion!!! How is she still MOVING?!’

‘If she didn’t feel THAT, she really _is_ a demon!!!’

‘THAT ASS THOUGH!!!’

‘Told ya no one beats the Ashen Demon! The Mockingbird’s gonna get wrecked!’

‘I wouldn’t mind getting wrecked by her…’

‘Think she’s a demon in the sheets too??’

‘FEAAAAAR THE DEMON!!!’

Ugh, everyone else can see his Professor’s beautiful body too! _That_ is why the crowd is louder than it was for Felix >>SHE IS _MY_ PROFESSOR OVERLOAD!!!

*:·ﾟ✧

There is a barrage of laughter from the audience, almost drowned by Constance’s magnified cackle (‘OHOHOHO!!!’) when a deeply touched Ferdinand presses the coat to his heart before raising it into the air. Much to Byleth’s horror, the teary-eyed noble is promptly set upon by bloodthirsty Ashen Demon fans— and a terrific free-for-all ensues.

‘HELP HIM!’ Byleth cries to her mercenary band before diving in to rescue Ferdinand. The mercenaries raise an enthusiastic battle cry (‘TO BYLETH!!!’) and lead a flanking attack, violently clearing a path through completely uninvolved spectators— who now predictably become involved. Yuri urgently deploys the Mockingbird’s Crowd Control Corps.

But nothing can stop the hotheaded Black Eagle now. Caspar is a blur of bright blue fury and spurts of red from multiple broken noses! Raphael thinks he is a force of peaceful intervention, but he actually just causes several concussions. Even gentle Ashe is throwing punches from his safe vantage point.

In the distance, Leonie, Catherine and Alois race down the stairs and throw themselves into the fray. Shamir and Claude simultaneously pinch their noses and sigh, eventually deciding to follow and provide back-up. Hubert is attempting to detain Edelgard. His duty to protect the Imperial Princess sometimes requires disobedience, no matter the cost to himself.

Sylvain has proclaimed Dimitri temporarily catatonic. Ingrid and Dedue run around in panic, and a defeated Sylvain proclaims them all completely useless.

Linhardt, the only useful Blue Lion, warps trusty Calvin across the arena to deliver instructions to Constance. Constance stops ineffectually screaming ‘HALT THIS BARBARISM!’ and performs an emergency Rescue to lift Ferdinand, and then Byleth, to safety. Ferdinand is slightly battered, but mostly unharmed. He had curled up into a foetal position on the ground, providing support to Caspar as a tripping hazard.

Ferdinand’s high spirits are unaffected, revealing proudly that he managed to hold onto Byleth’s coat, protecting it with his body. Byleth is very touched and kisses him on the forehead. Then she holds her sweetest, most adorable noble in her arms while he weeps joyfully on her shoulder. During their emotional reunion, Constance disappears. Byleth is truly done with this whole debacle. She asks Calvin to return to Linhardt, and commence immediate evacuation of the students. The Blue Lions may report to her quarters for a tea party, if they wish.

Ferdinand wraps Byleth’s coat around her and they exchange a grin. A good commander knows when it is time to retreat! Holding hands and filling the hallways with their carefree laughter, they flee for the safety of the surface.

In the Demon’s absence, the Mockingbird claims a default victory.

*:·ﾟ✧

Inevitably, the next morning is… not good. Linhardt doesn’t even attempt to attempt to attempt to wake up for class. In the Blue Lions classroom, Mercedes and Annette look around in confusion and surprise; they are the only ones awake. Well, Dedue is ‘manfully’ keeping his eyes open, but they are 99.9% certain that he is actually asleep. Constance and Hapi don’t show up today, but such absences are routine. Felix makes a brief appearance, scoffs when he sees everyone collapsed over their desks, and departs for the training grounds. Bernadetta similarly makes an appearance before legging it back to her room.

Byleth raises her face from her desk to declare that it is the Goddess’s day of rest, therefore they may all have the day off. Her voice jolts everyone awake for long enough to hear her instructions, before she becomes completely unresponsive. Dedue and Ashe retreat to their nearby rooms. Ferdinand leads the line of drooping Lions to the nobles’ dormitories. Ingrid is carrying snoozing Hilda on her back; she is drooling a little on Ingrid’s shoulder.

A few monks give them curious glances as they traipse past. Prince Dimitri is carrying the sleeping Professor Byleth in his arms. If it were anyone but the Prince, it may have been cause for concern. Thankfully, it _is_ the Prince and he can be trusted. It is well known that the young Prince worships his Professor, and would give his life to keep her from harm.

At this stage, everyone at the monastery has witnessed far more absurd behaviour from the Blue Lions, so they are satisfied with ruling this an unremarkable occurrence.

*:·ﾟ✧

Luckily, the dormitory corridor is empty— and all the Blue Lions know about him and the Professor already— so Dimitri carries Byleth into his room and sets her gently down on the bed, taking her boots off for her. He is thankful that neither of them had had the mental capacity to put on their armour that morning, so he doesn’t have to struggle with that. As he moves away to remove his own boots and jacket, Byleth’s arms wrap sleepily around his waist and pull him backwards to lie down with her. Dimitri kisses the crown of her head adoringly, pulling away just enough to throw off the aforementioned articles of clothing.

Lying down, he takes his beloved Professor into his arms. She kisses his chest before laying her head on it, her warm body melting into his side. Dimitri feels impossibly content. The last three weeks have been the happiest in his entire life. It is difficult to believe at times that the Goddess has blessed him with such happiness. The ghosts have not tormented him this entire time, and he is able to fall asleep peacefully every night.

Being here at the Academy, with his Professor and his friends, feels like a dream. It feels as if he has been given time to rest; there is enough time, time to heal, before he must return to the Kingdom and shoulder his responsibilities. _Will Byleth come back to the Kingdom with me?_ The fear that she will not, that she will leave him, is the only thing that casts a shadow over Dimitri’s happiness. He buries that miserable possibility away, deep inside him, unwilling to face it yet. He doesn’t think he could bear losing her, it would break him.

Dimitri reassures himself that he has the rest of the year to convince her, to truly win her heart. He will do everything possible to make her love him as much as he loves her. After his birthday, he will ask for Sir Jeralt’s permission to court his daughter officially. Or even ask for her hand in marriage. _If I propose to her, would she accept?_ Dimitri fantasises briefly about his beautiful Professor as his queen… Thankfully, Byleth is asleep and doesn’t see his violently blushing face.

*:·ﾟ✧

When Linhardt wakes up, he decides to crawl his way to the dining hall, because he is about to pass out from hunger. He had to work harder in one night than he did in the entire year up to now. As he is about to head out, he notices that a letter has been pushed underneath his door.

The envelope is made of thick, high quality red paper, with a wax seal stamped with a sigil of a blooming lotus. ‘Linhardt von Hevring’ is written in silver ink on the front.

'How very curious,' Linhardt muses to himself, breaking the seal and unfolding the white paper inside. The letter is written in an elegant hand. He immediately identifies the expensive black ink, which can only be found at a particular stationery shop in Fhirdiad. Linhardt knows many things.

> _Master Linhardt von Hevring,_
> 
> _We extend our hand to you with the proposition of a mutually beneficial association. Should you accept, you are cordially offered a position among our influential circle. Unfortunately, we cannot reveal any more sensitive information in a letter._
> 
> _However, if this offer is of interest to you, you and one guest are invited to attend our next soirée. Further instructions are contained within._
> 
> _With our compliments,_
> 
> _The Order of Celestial Beauties_


	21. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assault at the Rite of Rebirth. Sothis and Dimitri worry about the future.

Today is the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth. The Blue Lions congregate in the Reception Hall to be briefed on their patrol route. The month had been too full of excitement, so they had not actually done much in the way of investigation. They have gotten as far as deducing that the assassination plot is definitely a hoax and… yeah, that is as far as they have gotten. Even now, everyone besides Byleth and Felix are completely distracted.

‘I don’t anticipate much of a fight,’ Byleth shrugs.

‘Why did you have to say that and ruin my fun?’ Felix demands grumpily.

‘You look beautiful this morning, Professor,’ Dimitri says earnestly, gazing at Byleth with reverence.

‘What the hell, Boar?? You’re the house leader! Concentrate, for fuck’s sake!’

‘I concur with His Highness! You look divine today, Professor,’ Ferdinand declares extravagantly.

Felix ‘…’

‘It doesn’t look like you are taking this seriously enough. The ceremony of the Goddess’s Rebirth will be performed shortly.’

Everyone snaps to attention at the sound of Seteth’s disapproving voice. For some reason, Ingrid and Hilda jump in surprise and blush. Hilda is tearing up from the effort of stifling her laughter. The stern Archbishop’s advisor is followed by his little sister, Flayn. Seteth stops before Byleth, who has arranged her face into a neutral, and hopefully serious-looking, expression.

‘I promise you, we take this threat to Her Grace’s safety with the utmost seriousness!’ Ferdinand splutters, acting horrified at Seteth’s implication. Byleth and Felix shoot him approving looks.

‘I concur with Ferdinand,’ Dimitri says, with a regal inclination of his head. ‘We will do everything in our power to ensure that the Archbishop and the monastery are kept safe.’

‘In fact,’ Byleth says gravely, ‘we were in the middle of discussing potential strategies, in case we are required to engage in combat.’

‘I’d like to see anyone get past me,’ Felix scoffs, crossing his arms and giving Seteth a belligerent glare.

‘Hmmm,’ Seteth seems slightly pacified. ‘Very well. When we enter the Goddess Tower, guard the places where security appears to be thinnest.’

Flayn giggles, ‘Professor, would you hear me out? My brother is so mean! He was worried, he even said you should hide inside a coffin, you know? Fufufu!’

‘I-I said that was a joke, Flayn! Please just stay behind me at all times!’ Seteth turns back to Byleth with an embarrassed cough. ‘Byleth, do your best as a teacher to command your students well. That is all.’ He hurries away swiftly.

‘Please excuse us, everyone. Let us meet again after the ceremony,’ Flayn says sweetly before following Seteth.

‘Inside a coffin,’ Linhardt murmurs. ‘What an odd choice of words…’

‘Inside a coffin…?’ Dimitri repeats thoughtfully. ‘Now that you mention it, there is a place that I am curious about.’ He turns to Byleth, ‘If you have no other prospects, will you come with me, Professor? Underneath the monastery… to the Holy Mausoleum.’

Byleth instantly follows his line of reasoning and they hasten in the direction of the cathedral. The rest of the Lions quickly follow suit.

‘Yes, I believe His Highness has struck upon the enemy’s objective,’ Linhardt nods at Dimitri, who tries not to look overly chuffed at the clever mage’s praise. ‘Today is the only day of the year that the Holy Mausoleum is opened. A detail so obvious we failed to notice it. It would be a shame if something were to get damaged, so I hope there will be no fighting.’

‘Speak for yourself!’ Felix has a new spring in his step.

*:·ﾟ✧

‘So we were already noticed by the Central Church… Buy me time while I undo the seal of the coffin!’ A mysterious mage is standing at the back of the chamber, near the most opulent tomb in the mausoleum. They are wearing a mask shaped like a bird’s head, but the voice suggests it is a man underneath.

‘Guess we were one step too late. Unexpected guests have already come in,’ Dimitri is frowning as his eyes assess the situation. ‘So the enemy’s objective is inside the tomb of Seiros. Do they intend to take her remains?’ He draws Byleth’s attention to the devices on sections of the floor. She agrees that they should proceed with caution.

‘Death Knight! You are strong, are you not? Scatter them for me!’

‘I do not take instructions from you,’ the Death Knight’s distorted voice resonates throughout the chamber. ‘Feeble enemies like them are just boring…’

Everyone’s attention is drawn to the dark knight in the middle of the chamber. The Death Knight looks like the Reaper himself, his face obscured by a terrifying skull mask, and wielding a lance shaped like a scythe. Dark magic seems to seep from his very pores.

‘That is a strong foe,’ Dimitri murmurs. ‘We should avoid fighting him, if possible.’ He glances at Byleth and Felix. _No chance_ … Their hungry expressions tell him that they intend to do the exact opposite.

‘Enough talking! Let’s wipe them out before they can open the coffin!’ Felix growls, his sharp eyes dilated with exhilaration. He and Byleth grin at each other, and Linhardt sighs with heavy resignation.

Byleth splits up her units with swift commands. ‘Dedue, get back up! Ashe: Stride gambit on all of us. Annette, take out the mage on the right. Ingrid, archer on the left. Connie, time to show the class your superior new spellcraft: Bolting on the archer, top right.’

‘OHOHOHO! Leave it to me, Professor!’

‘Dimitri, lead right flank: take Ferdie and Lin. Go straight for the three mages clustered near Connie’s archer.’ With great difficulty, Dimitri swallows down a protest to go with his Professor, so he can keep her safe. Byleth would definitely not like that. And it would not look good if he questioned her orders right now. ‘Annette and Ashe follow up, intercept the rogues coming from bottom right.'

‘Ingrid, lead left flank: Felix, Bernie and Hapi go with her—’

‘But _I_ called dibs on the Death Knight!!!’

‘Ugh, can you just follow orders _for once_ , Fraldarius??? I need you and Bernie to cover Ingrid and Hapi while they take the dark mages. Who else can I trust with this VITAL task?’

‘Yes, this is no time to be throwing a tantrum, Felix,’ Linhardt rolls his eyes. The master of agility proceeds to dodge a flurry of blows from the enraged swordsman.

‘Sylvain, Hilda and Mercie, down the middle with me— we are taking down the Death Knight! Hilda, it’s magical☆girl time! Are you ready?’

‘YESSSSSSS!!!’

*:·ﾟ✧

‘My my, so scary. Would you please go easy on me~?’ Mercedes asks the Death Knight plaintively, as her battalion prepares their Resonant Flames gambit. She catches his attention, and Death Knight looks at her for a long moment. ‘You are… I see… Is this chance encounter… also fate?’ His voice has an unfathomable note to it.

Mercedes is confused but speaks to him gently, ‘Hmm? What in the world are you talking about~?’

But their conversation is cut short when Mercedes’s battalion drowns him in a deluge of fire. Hilda's Resonant Lightning gambit follows swiftly. The Death Knight cries out in pain, before he is charged by Byleth’s assault troop, who cut a path through his battalion for Sylvain. Weakened now, he is no match for the fiery-haired young Gautier. Sylvain follows Byleth with his powerful Knightkneeler combat art, the crest of Gautier flaring overhead.

Facing his inevitable defeat, the Death Knight wheezes, ‘That there should be ones like you… A fortunate encounter…’ He warps away in a bright flash of pink light.

Meanwhile, the chamber echoes with Hilda and Constance’s loud gleeful cackles, Ferdinand’s grand exclamations of triumph, and Bernie’s terrified shrieks as she clears nearly the entire left side on her own. Hilda’s Thoron blasts a sizzling bloody hole through the chest of a rogue charging at Ingrid. His body crumples in a waterfall of blood, dead before he hits the ground.

‘MAGICAL☆GIRLLLL HILDAAAA, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE! ON BEHALF OF THE GODDESS, I WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL! AND THAT MEANS YOUUUU!!! HILDA HILDA HILDA—’

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP, GONERIL!!!’ Felix yells as he runs past towards the last remaining soldier. In spite of his words, he grins as she runs alongside him: ‘Nice kill.’ Hilda is over the moon, breaking out into a cute dance while Felix makes quick work of the soldier.

Linhardt warps Dimitri up the stairs to join Byleth and Sylvain as they head towards the mage leader. Linhardt’s face is a picture of misery, surrounded by so much blood and ugly death. The callous attitudes of his classmates truly frighten him sometimes. So many of them act as if killing is just a game.

The mage laughs triumphantly. ‘You are too late! The seal is already lifted! The likes of you are— wha…?! This sword is…’ He removes a large, heavy sword from inside the coffin, raising it before Byleth materialises in front of him in a flash, easily disarming him and catching the sword in midair. It is a terrifying weapon, Byleth feels oddly sickened by it; it looks to be fashioned from real bone, like a creature’s spine.

The Lions look on, wide-eyed and mesmerised, as the sword glows brightly in their Professor’s hands, her touch seeming to infuse it with red flames. The mysterious mage is now utterly terrified and attacks Byleth. But to her wonder, the magic is dispelled when she blocks it with the sword. Her last restraint is quickly shed.

Shaken out of their reverie, Dimitri and Sylvain race desperately to aid her, just as the mage conjures a protective barrier. But Byleth is fighting as if possessed. She easily breaks through the shield, and slices the mage from waist to adjacent shoulder. She nearly severs him in half with a strength that shocks both herself and her audience.

Dimitri comes to her side, and overwhelmed with relief, drops his lance and holds her tightly to his chest, burying his face in her hair. ‘Dimitri, I’m fine,’ her voice is muffled. He lets her go reluctantly. Felix promptly shoves him out of the way. ‘Can I hold the sword?!’ he asks excitedly. Byleth hands it to him and its light is immediately extinguished. Felix nearly drops the sword from its unexpected weight, ‘What the hell, By— how were you holding this in one hand???’

Confused, Byleth takes it back. The flames seem to come from within her, spreading their light through the sword. It only weighs as much as a silver sword to her… While the mysterious mage’s body still bleeds out at her feet, she curiously inspects the sword, eyes drawn to the round hole in its cross guard. The gaping hole feels unnatural, surely there is something missing…

‘So that’s what was in the coffin,’ Linhardt murmurs, the cogs in his brain working rapidly.

‘Professor, it is shining almost like…’ Dimitri’s words are cut short when Dedue bursts in with Catherine and her knights. The rest of his sentence is before their eyes. The unmistakeable glow of Thunderbrand in Catherine’s hands.

*:·ﾟ✧

Byleth is lost in thought. Her mind is swirling with all the information forced into it during the past hour. Finally, she was able to retreat to Dimitri’s room, to avoid anyone who might come looking for her in her quarters. She absentmindedly plays with silky blond strands of hair, while Dimitri lies with his head on her stomach, lost in his own daydream.

_‘Sword of the Creator and King of Liberation, huh… For some reason, they are all stories I do not understand… I cannot read that Rhea person’s thoughts at all. Why would she mysteriously and thoughtlessly entrust to you the sword that she says is the most valuable thing here?’_

I was chosen by the sword…

_‘Were you really chosen by the sword?’_

It is strange. I agree with Seteth for once; I am a stranger, even if she knew Jeralt in the past. To entrust me with such a thing, simply because I can use it…

_‘Maybe you are being dragged into an incomprehensible scheme somehow. Furthermore… There are other things that worry me.’_

Like how the sword’s last owner was corrupted by evil and had to be killed by Saint Seiros?

_‘No, not that. Doesn’t it bother you that the Sword of the Creator is different to the Hero’s Relics we have seen earlier? That… ummm what was her name? Ca… Ca…’_

Catherine?

_‘Yes, that’s it! As opposed to the Thunderbolt she showed us, in the Sword of the Creator…’_

It’s Thunderbrand. Not Thunderbolt.

Sothis ignores that and continues. _‘There is a wide open hole. Obviously something is missing.’_ She sighs and Byleth feels a pulse of nervous energy from Sothis, making her chest constrict with anxiety.

_‘Not knowing things terrifies me… But, I believe in you. Whatever arises, I know you will survive and cut open a path. Isn’t that right?’_

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri battles a barrage of thoughts as he lies in bed with Byleth, gently drawing patterns on her stomach underneath her shirt. _Byleth bears the legendary Crest of Flames, the most powerful of crests. She can wield the Sword of the Creator. The Archbishop acted very strangely… The way she looked at Byleth… like she had been waiting for this. What does Lady Rhea want from her?_

These thoughts are accompanied by the crippling fears that rise in his throat like bile. _Would the Archbishop even let her leave for the Kingdom with me?_ The Church’s authority in the Kingdom is supreme. Even as king, Dimitri may not have the power to oppose Rhea’s wishes, even if Byleth were his wife. If the Church didn’t refuse to perform their rites of marriage in the first place. The fear of not even having the power to protect his beloved Professor grips his heart like a vice.

In such a short space of time, grey storm clouds have come to loom over his bright hopes for the future. His future with Byleth feels even more terrifyingly uncertain than before. Suddenly, craving her reassurance, Dimitri crawls up to see her face, hoping something in it will soothe his aching heart. She seems to understand, smiling and pulling his head down to kiss him tenderly. Cradling her head in his hands, he desperately deepens the kiss until she pulls away for air.

‘Dimitri? Is something wrong?’

‘I am afraid… I feel so afraid that I am going to lose you. Everything is changing and I don’t understand what it means,’ his honest words rush out of his mouth in a torrent. ‘I-I love you so much it _hurts_ , Professor. I keep imagining you being taken from me, or you growing further and further out of my reach… It hurts so much…’ Tears prick at his eyelids and he begs them not to escape.

Her eyes are so wide and sad. Her lips part as if to speak, but she has no words for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for in-game dialogue: http://kagiyama.threebards.com/


	22. ♥ Who is Jade Birkin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie’s literary debut. The gang go on a study trip to the Kingdom capital. The flight to Fhirdiad and other camping stories. They witness a cultural phenomenon.

> **Professor of My Heart**
> 
> by Miss Jade Birkin
> 
> _A Prince falls desperately in Love with his beautiful Professor. This is the ongoing saga of their blossoming Romance._
> 
> Σ>―( Chapter 1 )♡→
> 
> From the very first moment he laid eyes on the Professor, the Prince knew there would never be another woman for him. He would love her until his dying breath, and in every lifetime beyond.
> 
> For years, a girl’s beautiful face had appeared to the lonely Prince in his dreams. She grew up alongside him; his childhood companion, his confidant, his first and only love. All his life, he prayed that, one day, she would be there when he woke up… waiting for him.
> 
> Then his life was torn asunder by Tragedy, and his childhood innocence was ripped away from him. The Prince bitterly told himself the girl was nothing more than a boyhood fantasy. Everyone he loved, and who loved him, had left him behind. No matter how much he loved her, one day she would leave him too…
> 
> And yet, she stayed. She continued to linger in his mind, becoming as much a part of himself as the blood in his veins. She protected his sleep, bravely fighting off the Nightmares that haunted him. She became his only solace in the lonely, hostile palace, where he was constantly harangued by cold eyes, harsh words and cruel treatment. The Prince felt he could never show his true feelings to anyone. He was a prince; people would never believe him, would grow angry, if he said how miserable he was, how damaged, how lonely…
> 
> It was _she_ who saved him from a true Death.
> 
> In his recent years, the Prince began to cling desperately to the hope that she was real— alive somewhere, moving ever closer to their fated meeting. That his dreams were Revelations from the Goddess, showing him the existence of his soulmate. So that if they were to cross paths one day, he would be able to recognise her…
> 
> [ REDACTED ]
> 
> Seeing her in front of him, close enough to touch, real and breathing… his heart had nearly burst with joy. But when their eyes met, he saw no light of recognition in hers… she did not know who he was! That realisation was like a stab to his heart.
> 
> He kept looking at her, feeling joy and pain in equal measure. His eyes pleading with her to remember him, and his entire body yearning to take that last stride to her. To take her in his arms and never let her go… to breathe in the scent of her long dark hair, to drown in the deep ocean pools that were her eyes, to hold her lovely face in his hands…
> 
> When she returned to the Academie with him, when she chose his class, and became _his_ Professor, the Prince knew she truly had been sent to him by the Goddess in her Divine Benevolence. Sent to soothe his immense loneliness, and put his shattered heart back together.
> 
> Seeing her again, walking towards him… The Prince watched in breathless wonder as his Professor’s shimmering eyes lit up on seeing him. Her eyes must be what the Star of the Blue Sea looks like. Her rose-coloured lips transformed into a smile so beautiful that it brought tears to his eyes.
> 
> Even if she did not know him, she was here with him. Sent by the Goddess to guide him as his beautiful Professor. His most precious friend, the one who had stayed by his side all this time… the Love of his life… he had finally found her.
> 
> _What will happen as the Prince and his Professor grow closer?_
> 
> Next instalment expected on 02 Horsebow Moon 1180.

Sylvain chokes on his tears. His vision is so blurry, he barely manages to read the last few lines. He had decided to wait until after the final printing, for the complete aesthetic experience. He had _not_ anticipated his own deadened heart to be so affected. _Damn it, Bernadetta!_

Ignatz has outdone himself with the artwork for this first important chapter. Now, more than ever, he is certain that he has struck on the scheme of the century. Sylvain Jose Gautier will go down in history as Fódlan's finest patron of the arts, and adored saviour of the imaginations of an entire Kingdom.

*:·ﾟ✧

‘Felix, will you go to a party with me?’

‘…What?’

‘A party… a soirée, to be precise.’

‘Why are you asking me?? Do I look like someone who goes to parties?’

‘Why do you make everything so difficult?’ Linhardt sighs and shows Felix the strange invitation.

‘The Order of Celestial Beauties… soirée… sounds like a euphemism for a fancy circle jerk,’ Felix snickers.

‘Ugh, will you come with me or not? We can leave if it’s boring. I just want to do some minor snooping.’

‘…Fine. I suppose there is the possibility a fight might break out. Where is this happening, by the way?’

‘Fhirdiad,’ Linhardt says, looking quite excited. ‘I have never been there, I am rather looking forward to it. Now we just need a reason for us to make a trip to the Kingdom…’

Byleth is quickly roped into their scheme, as usual. Being Rhea’s favourite comes with certain advantages. She is able to secure ten days of travel and a week’s study trip to the Kingdom capital, for herself and eight students. Byleth picks Dimitri, Sylvain, Ingrid, Hilda, Ferdinand and Constance to accompany her, Felix and Linhardt.

Hanneman agrees to take charge of Dedue and Ashe in her absence, while Manuela will look after Mercedes, Annette and Bernie. They are a little disappointed not to be taken along, but look forward to the chance of spending more time with their friends in the Deer and Eagles. Bernie sighs with relief, as she will not be uprooted from her room. And she gets to join the Eagles rather the Deer, so that she will be more comfortable.

Dedue is extremely displeased, but Dimitri and Byleth agree that he needs some separation from Dimitri. This will give him the opportunity to socialise with his peers. As Byleth also explains; in the interest of fairness, she must take an equal numbers of Kingdom students as from the other nations. Byleth is a little ashamed for playing favourites, but is secretly relieved that it worked out so well, so she can take her A-team along.

Ashe and Dedue will learn more in a class of archers and axe wielders, since neither weapon is a Kingdom specialty. Instead, her lance users will better profit from training with the masters in Fhirdiad.

It is absolutely necessary to take Dimitri, both for the advantages of his influence, and for him to fulfil his ‘princely obligations’.

Annette and Mercedes recently attended the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery, so budding mage Hilda and curious Linhardt will gain more from the trip. Constance will be their spokesperson at the School of Sorcery.

Felix and Byleth are inseparable, so he needs no other reason to accompany her. They plan to go shopping for new swords! Perhaps he will visit his parents too. Perhaps…

*:·ﾟ✧

They decide to travel to Fhirdiad by air. Byleth, Constance, Ingrid and Hilda take pegasi. Hilda rides with Ingrid. The two of them have become as thick as thieves. Sylvain and Ferdinand are confident flyers, and Dimitri is decent enough, so they each take their own wyverns. Felix and Linhardt are confident… in theory. They will ride together and work it out ‘on the fly’ with their combined mental powers.

They make camp in Charon on the first night, in an open clearing in a dense, thick forest. The non-Kingdom students know nothing about pitching tents, much to the Kingdom students’ disgust. Dimitri quickly calls dibs on sharing a tent with Byleth, who is amused by how assertive and defiant he has become. Sylvain complains because he wants to sleep in Byleth’s tent too. He suggests the two of them ‘share the Professor’, and is mercilessly beaten into the dirt by Ingrid.

Sylvain’s persistent flirting causes Dimitri’s libido and desire for his Professor to escalate to unprecedented heights. He impatiently tumbles her into their tent every night, and keeps her in a state of devastating pleasure until dawn.

By now, they are all accustomed to the pair’s noisy lovemaking, and barely anyone hears them anymore. Except Sylvain, who lies awake at night, a bit envious that it is Dimitri’s and not his name that their gorgeous Professor cries out in the throes of her ecstasy… Perhaps this is his punishment for the months of similar suffering he heartlessly inflicted on the poor Prince… Sylvain has reached an all time low.

Minor chaos ensues on the third night. Sylvain’s wyvern chomps on Hilda’s pink twin-tails, and her shriek prompts Ingrid’s enraged pegasus, Minerva, to fly to Hilda’s defence. The resulting altercation sparks a feud between the pegasi and wyverns, and for the rest of the trip, they insist on flying and roosting no less than precisely 800 yards from each other. Hilda will have to make an emergency salon appointment upon arrival in the capital.

Meanwhile, a wyvern decides she is Linhardt’s mother, and settles down to roost with him securely nestled in her front legs. A search is organised when his absence is eventually noticed. They find him fast asleep, hands folded behind his head, having accepted his new identity and sleeping arrangements as a wyvern baby. However, Linhardt panics the next morning, and has to be rescued by Felix, when his wyvern mother refuses to let him go.

All in all, they agree that their five day flight to Fhirdiad was serendipitously uneventful (‘serendipitous’ is Ferdinand’s latest favourite word).

*:·ﾟ✧

The sight that welcomes them to the Kingdom capital is unusual. A surprising proportion of citizens seems to have their noses buried in the same… pamphlet? Sylvain looks… smug. But then again, he often does, so the others think nothing of it.

‘I believe it is one of those cheap periodicals. The format started a couple of years ago, but I didn’t realise it had become so popular…’ Linhardt looks around curiously. ‘This is quite a fascinating phenomenon. Truly, the Empire has much to learn from the Kingdom, Your Highness. I have always believed in the improvement of mass literacy through making books available and affordable to the common people.’

‘As much as I would like to credit the Kingdom with such an imperative, I saw nothing like this just three months ago,’ Dimitri says with some chagrin.

‘What is a periodical?’ Hilda asks, trying to catch a glimpse of a passerby’s copy.

‘Publications in serial form… like your society fashion magazines, Hilda. Such works are published in instalments. Like chapters from a book, for example, if one chapter were printed and distributed every week. At a low enough cost, it can be affordable across all social classes— people can pay small amounts every week, rather than paying the expensive price of a whole book at once.’

‘That’s totally amazing!!!’ Hilda exclaims. ‘I wonder what this one is that everyone is reading… Perhaps, we could buy one to take a look!’

They walk through a large square full of more engrossed readers. People’s heads have momentarily raised from their reading, captivated by some other spectacle. From a towering marble column, a number of workers are hanging a giant printed mural. It unfolds dramatically to a torrent of excited chatter from the watching crowd.

‘Oh, Professor, look! Surely my eyes do deceive me, as they ever do, but it appears that very possibly, if I may be so bold as to hazard a guess, which may very well prove to be entirely…’ Constance trails off and points weakly with her fan.

Hilda gasps suddenly, eyes wide and hands over her mouth. Everyone follows the direction of Constance’s fan and Hilda’s gaze.

Ingrid is in total shock, her whole face red with secondhand embarrassment. Sylvain is grinning so hard, his cheeks have begun to hurt. Felix laughs so hard, he devolves into a painful fit of coughing, and Ferdinand has to thump him on the back. The noblest Blue Lion is awed into tearful silence by the work of beauty before him. Linhardt has a small smile on his face as he observes the stunned faces of the Blue Lions house leader and professor.

Fluttering in the breeze, looming over the busy square, the mural depicts a breathtaking illustrated scene… The faces are mostly obscured, but their likenesses are immediately recognisable to the Lions: Dimitri and Byleth.

*:·ﾟ✧

‘Goddess, what is happening?’ Dimitri is at a complete loss. Everything seems so surreal. Is it possible that he is dreaming? The whole situation is absurd, to say the least.

Ingrid politely hails a young woman walking past, who luckily isn’t reading. ‘Excuse me, miss. Could you tell us who is in that picture? We would be much obliged.’

The woman giggles. ‘Why, you must be new here! People have been reading it the whole week since it came out. I heard they even ran out of copies in the city and had to print more!’ She pauses, realising that all of them still look confused. ‘That’s the Prince and the Professor from _Professor of My Heart_ , I’m surprised you haven’t heard of it! Is it not being sold in the Empire or Alliance then— Oh no, I’m going to be late for work!!!’ she squeaks suddenly, and before anyone can respond, she races across the square and disappears from sight.

‘ _Professor of My Heart_ … Well, it’s not hard to guess what everyone is reading now,’ Felix snorts. ‘But how—’ He is interrupted when Ferdinand cries out triumphantly and starts legging it towards the centre of the square. ‘Where are _you_ going, Aegir?’

Ferdinand has spied a pop-up bookshop that is presently being set up beneath the mural, and runs up to the bookseller. ’Excuse me, kind sir! Would you happen to be selling any copies of _Professor of My Heart_?’ he asks politely.

The bookseller, a tall skinny bespectacled man, raises an eyebrow in mild surprise. ‘It is the _only_ thing I’m selling…’ He nods at the boxes stacked nearby. Ferdinand peeks into an open one: it is full of copies of the title in question. Handing the man some coins, Ferdinand hurries back to the others.

The slim tome is no more than a sheaf of pages, with tiny black letters on thin semi-translucent pulp paper. The first page bears the famous (or infamous) illustration of Dimitri and the Professor in profile. It is an ethereal scene; the sketch depicts the billowing waves of hanging drapes. A gap in the drapes reveal Dimitri and Byleth kissing. His hand reaches around her shoulders to keep the drapes wrapping around their bodies, obscuring part of his own face, while his hand hides the lower half of Byleth's face.

Dimitri thinks it is beautiful… to be honest, he doesn’t know what else to feel about this.

He raises his eyes once more to the giant mural swaying gently with the wind, full of admiration for the vision of his Professor immortalised. His heart is thrilled that, in some way, he and his love for her are immortalised too.

‘…Ignatius Voznik,’ Hilda groans, slapping her palm to her forehead. ‘That is so totally obvious! I can’t believe Ignatz is involved in this! Looking at it again, that is definitely his drawing style. But who is he working with?’

‘So basically, we need to find out who the fuck this Jade Birkin is!’ Felix says, narrowing his eyes.

‘YEAH! Felix and I will totally crack this case!!!’

‘Who said I need _your_ help, Goneril?’

‘But I have soooo many good ideas about who it could be!’

‘Are you stupid? What is the point if you have many?? Narrow it down to one!’

Sylvain sighs over their pointless bickering. He begins to speak…

*:·ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This artwork by Twitter user @nashimiya000 is my favourite Dimileth art, it is so beautiful~ It is what I imagine the illustration for "Professor of My Heart" would look like :"] https://twitter.com/nashimiya000/status/1237051179760119810?s=20


	23. Interlude ~ Summer in Fhirdiad 1180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth stay in while the others go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the comments from you guys, I love knowing that you are enjoying reading ^^ Please feel free to give me feedback or requests, I'm really interested to know your thoughts~ Thank you so much!!! ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

Dimitri had offered to host them all at the palace, but Sylvain was decidedly _not_ keen and tried to explain all the reasons why staying at the Royal Palace would _not_ be fun. As usual, it was the sage wisdom of Linhardt von Hevring that guided the young Prince along the path of understanding. ‘There will be hundreds of eyes on us in the palace, at all times. Well, specifically on you. Do you realise what that means, Your Highness?’

Dimitri… does not realise.

‘Forgive my crass expression, Your Highness, but you would have to stop canoodling with the Professor… for a whole week.’

Dimitri is horrified.

And so, the Gautiers’ city residence will be their home during the stay in Fhirdiad.

*:·ﾟ✧

Byleth is not surprised when she hears a knock on her door, while she is in the middle of getting dressed. ‘The door is open!’ she calls from behind the changing screen, and a certain devious-looking blonde prince sneaks inside. He reaches her in three strides of his long legs, his arms snaking around her waist. His blonde bangs tickle her ear when he presses his lips to the sensitive skin of her throat, eliciting the breathy sigh from her that he particularly likes.

‘Professor, it is dangerous to leave your door unlocked like that. What if someone else had come in?’

‘That… would have been… terrible,’ she moans, when his fingers unclasp the brassière she had just put on.

‘Mm, I agree,’ Dimitri slips the offending article of clothing over her arms and slings it on top of the screen. He lowers his head to kiss her shoulders, before straightening and pulling her back against his body. His hands slide up from her waist to caress her breasts, feeling her nipples grow hard beneath his palms instantly; a response that never fails to please him. ‘I would get very jealous if anyone else got to see you like this.’

‘Why would that be?’ Byleth teases. Dimitri’s body stiffens and his hand grips her hair, sharply tilting her head back and kissing her aggressively. She supposes that mostly answers her question.

‘I don’t want you to be with anyone but me,’ his whisper is harsh against her mouth. ‘I don’t want anyone else to touch you.’ Then his intensity fades and is replaced by desperation. ‘Please, Professor— please just be mine. You know I would do anything you ask. I will do anything to make you happy with me, _please_ …’

He is holding her too tightly, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against hers. The pain and vulnerability is his voice worries her, as does his volatile jealousy and insecurity. But she is so caught up in the tortured prince, their bond feels unbreakable, she feels so much for him… ‘Dimitri,’ she touches his cheek, ‘you’re pulling my hair.’

Shaken from his thoughts, he loosens his hold on her, his eyes are filled with sadness as he begs for her forgiveness. She turns around in his arms and holds his face in her hands, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. ‘You make me happy,’ her smile is a little wobbly. ‘I am happy with you.’ She waits for his ice-blue gaze to meet her own before saying, ‘I don’t want anyone else.’ Dimitri picks her up as he crushes his lips against hers, trembling with emotion. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly to her. At this absolute worst moment, there is a knock on the door.

‘Professor, are you and His Highness planning to come out soon? Ingrid wants to go out for lunch,’ Sylvain calls airily.

Byleth glances quickly at Dimitri’s face, crumpled and miserable. His eyes plead desperately, he does not want to go, it is too hard to rearrange his face and pretend to be alright just yet…

‘Please go ahead without us,’ she calls back, keeping her voice light, ‘I am a little tired, so I might rest a while.’

‘We’ll bring you something back to eat!’ Hilda’s voice rings cheerfully through the door as well. ‘Lin is staying too, he refused to wake up.’

‘Thank you,’ Byleth says gratefully. ‘Have a nice time!’

‘See you when we get back, Professor!!!’

The excited chatter and footfalls fade away down the stairs. Dimitri lets out a long breath of relief and presses his forehead to Byleth’s shoulder. ‘Thank you… I’m sorry for being like this. If you wanted to go with them…’

‘I didn’t,’ she says, turning her face to his neck to kiss his pulse. ‘I wanted to stay here with you, Dimitri.’ He squeezes her tightly at that. ‘Now take me to the bed,’ she points commandingly, which makes him laugh, his eyes growing brighter. They kiss all the way to the large bed, where he lays her down gently and she pulls him down with her. They lie together like that for a while, bodies tangled together, kissing and feeling comforted by each other’s attentions. He doesn’t take his eyes away from hers when he says, ‘I love you.’

Byleth traces her fingers on his chin, full of tenderness and love… yes, she does love him. ‘I love you too.’

The smile that answers her is so beautiful, she feels a sharp pang in her chest. ‘Thank you,’ Dimitri whispers, before kissing her deeply.

The moment becomes painfully intimate. His hands and lips traverse her body, caressing, lips brushing kisses to every inch of her bare skin. He slides back up along her body to kiss her mouth, his bangs falling forward to brush her face and his hands trapping her wrists on either side of her head. ‘I need you, Professor. Will you please let me have you now?’

Byleth is quite certain she could never answer that question with anything but ‘yes’. ‘Yes, Dimitri.’ She laughs when he kisses her and instantly drops his hands to her hips, fingers hooking into her undershorts. He looks slightly abashed by his eagerness, then notices that he has never seen her wear this before.

‘Is this new, Professor?’ He runs his fingers lightly along the pale blue silk, before dipping his thumb beneath the lining to play with her clit. She exhales in a sharp hiss, her body arching under his touch.

‘Yes,’ she sighs, her hands are still where he left them, at the sides of her head, fingers curling into her pillow. ‘Do you like it?’

‘Very much… it is a shame it has to come off,’ he grins up at her, before sliding it down her legs, kissing her feet as he slips the shorts over them, then folds them onto a nearby chair. His care makes Byleth smile. He is more careless with his own clothes, pulling his shirt off, and tossing it onto the floor, on his way back to her. She rolls onto her front, facing the edge of the bed, and undoes his pants while he strokes her hair— he moans loudly when her hand wraps around his already hard length and takes him into her mouth. ‘ _Fuck_ , Professor!’

His Professor’s mouth feels like heaven. Dimitri combs his hands through her hair to the back of her head, holding it off her face, before he starts fucking her mouth. His vision is swimming in the sight of her blue-black hair twisted around his fingers, the smooth slope of her back, her spectacular ass and long toned legs… _I am so lucky._ ‘Dear Goddess…’ His knees are weak and he is seeing stars, moaning raggedly, he comes entirely too quickly, filling her throat with his cum. He feels her throat contract as she swallows.

He pulls out of her mouth, helping her sit up, and kisses the crown of her head as she gasps and catches her breath. He finds a towel and tenderly wipes her face. ‘I love you, Professor. You make me feel so wonderful, thank you.’

She smiles and runs her hand through his hair, as he gazes at her adoringly. ‘You are terribly sweet, Dimitri. Now please fuck me! I want you inside me so badly.’

Dimitri obliges eagerly, already hard and wanting her again. He pushes her onto her back, and pulls her to the edge of the bed. Parting her thighs, he positions himself, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly against her already wet folds, eliciting tortured moans from her lips. His gorgeous Professor is whimpering, begging for his cock, begging him to fuck her. He enters her slowly, his own moans mixing with hers; she is so tight and wet and perfect.

He keeps his thrusts slow and deep, relishing every second inside her, the sensation of her ass against his thighs. ‘Dimitri, you feel amazing… faster, please!’ He pulls her legs up onto his shoulders, gripping her thighs tightly, so he can thrust deeper and faster into her, setting a merciless pace.

Her screams always drive him wild, making it harder and harder to stay clear-headed, to control his strength. He flashes in and out of lucidity, maddened by pleasure, telling her over and over again how much he loves her. The bed is shaking, he might have accidentally pushed it several inches. Byleth starts giggling, asking him teasingly not to break the Gautiers’ furniture. He growls at that, pulls out of her suddenly and lets go of her thighs.

‘Dimitri, nooooo, come back! I’m sorryyyyy!’

‘You should be sorry, Professor. That was very mean.’

‘I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!!! Please forgive me, pleaaaase???’

Dimitri flips her over onto her hands and knees, pushing her to the centre of the bed as he climbs up behind her. One hand cradling her stomach, and the other positioning his cock, he enters her in a single strong thrust, then resumes pounding into her hard and fast.

His Professor is still being wicked. ‘Your Highness, you are so merciful, ahhhh fuck _yes_ , I love your cock inside me, Your Highnessss, mmmm gosh so kind AHHH!’ He chuckles, taking her arms out from under her, arching her backwards and holding her upright against his chest with his hands gripping her breasts hard. She gasps at the change in angle, and then is sobbing with pleasure as he fucks up into her, putting his hands under her thighs and lifting her into the air.

Dimitri is instantly rewarded with delighted screams of his name at the top of her voice, and the delectable shuddering of his Professor’s body on his cock as he fucks her through orgasm after orgasm after orgasm until he can hold on no longer.

Crying out her name in his ecstasy, he buries his face into her fragrant hair as he fills his exquisite Professor’s womb with his seed.

For once in his life, he realises he is thankful for his strength. For being able to make Byleth feel good in yet another way. Dimitri is also relieved he was such a diligent student during the ‘angles’ segment of Sylvain’s seminar (‘How to Pleasure Your ~~Professor~~ Woman’). He has a newfound respect for the philanderer’s god-like base of knowledge.

*:·ﾟ✧

Elsewhere in Fhirdiad, Sylvain receives a telepathic signal that someone is praising him and his charm is rallied +10


	24. Unravelling a Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain's grand plan is gradually revealed, Ingrid discovers the precursor to bubble tea, the tale of Ingrid's complicated sex life, and Felix starts falling for Hilda.
> 
> With this chapter begins a small Fhirdiad segment, as the Lions romp around exploring and getting into trouble.

They had stabled their wyverns and pegasi on the outskirts of the city, and hired porters to deliver their luggage. Sylvain hails two carriages and they all pile in. The non-Kingdom students, besides Constance, have never visited Fhirdiad before. Byleth glances around at them fondly. Ferdinand is leaning out of the window to take in the sights, exclaiming rapturously whenever something captivates him. Felix, who always anticipates the worst, is holding onto the back of Ferdinand’s coat, just in case. Hilda squishes herself in next to Felix, and proceeds to tease him the entire way. Across from them, Linhardt settles down next to Byleth and falls asleep with his head in her lap.

Dimitri had also hoped to ride with Byleth and talk to her about his home. But they have an entire week ahead of them, so he decides to be patient. He joins Sylvain, Ingrid and Constance in the other carriage. Sylvain has a wide fake grin plastered on his face. He is exerting all of his flirtatious charm on Constance. He has noticed the vivacious blonde’s increased attentions to Felix, so he wants the goss on this unexpected budding romance. But his efforts are failing abysmally. Constance is more interested in chatting to Ingrid and Dimitri about the history of the Kingdom… and about Felix.

Sylvain is getting increasingly upset that Felix and Dimitri, his two least romantically inclined and inept friends, are outdoing him in his area of specialty. He has stumbled upon some information that suggests even his dear uptight friend _Ingrid_ can be counted among their number.

They arrive at the elegant two-storey house in a street of similar noble residences; holiday homes for families like his, Felix’s and Ingrid’s, who come from distant regions, Sylvain explains. They are greeted by a manservant, who informs them that more staff will be arriving in the afternoon. Everyone is rather childishly excited, running around negotiating room allocations.

Constance politely requests (demands) that she be given her own room. Her request (demand) is granted, since she is the only one of the group who has to share a room at the monastery. They all get their own bedrooms, except for Ingrid and Hilda who will share.

Sylvain’s parents’ bedroom must remain empty, because the Margrave intends to visit during their stay.

Dimitri is downcast that he can’t share a room with Byleth, after being spoiled by his Professor with tent privileges the past few nights. But he regains his high spirits when she promises that he may still come to her at night.

Linhardt takes the opportunity to have a nap, while the others wash off the dust from their travels, and change their clothes.

*:·ﾟ✧

Felix rolls his eyes, unsurprised, when Sylvain and Hilda report that Dimitri and Byleth are going to ‘rest’, and that Linhardt refuses to be woken up.

It is pleasant weather, so they decide to walk. Perhaps it is their few months at Garreg Mach, but they have all discovered a greater appreciation for the outdoors. Hilda takes Felix’s (unoffered) arm and marches him along; he grumbles but looks at her fondly all the same. Ferdinand and Constance make a very poised and noble couple (until they step into the sunlight and Constance wilts), while Sylvain and Ingrid are the most casual and comfortable. Sylvain manages not to become the recipient of violence for the entire walk.

Ingrid leads them to her favourite teahouse for brunch— ‘It is too late to be breakfast, but too early to be lunch. Therefore, brunch!!!’ Hilda explains.

Naturally, Ingrid is recognised immediately, as is Sylvain (for different reasons), and they are led to a table with a window seat, overlooking a cobblestone street of old shops. The place has a surprisingly eclectic aesthetic. Minimalist on one hand: all natural brushed wood, muted colours and patterns, and waiting staff in elegant pale blue uniforms (‘very flattering,’ Sylvain observes). Quite unexpected on the other hand: mismatched china (Constance is horrified, Ferdinand is charmed), a grumpy bedraggled cat on a plush cushion near the fireplace (he comes over to Felix for a pat), and an inventive menu. Its specialty, Ingrid announces, is cold milky teas.

They pile their plates from trolleys that are wheeled around at frequent intervals. They even have a selection of savoury items, so Felix is pleased also.

*:·ﾟ✧

‘Now tell us what you know,’ Felix demands of Sylvain, before spluttering on a sip of Hilda’s tea that she had offered. ‘That is disgusting!’

‘Just keep your voices down, alright?’ Sylvain sighs, looking around the table of extremely noisy companions. ‘I commissioned _Professor of My Heart_.’

‘WHAT?!!!’

‘I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, IDIOT!!! Ahem,’ Sylvain coughs, lowering his own voice. ‘I must keep the identity of Jade Birkin a secret, for a number of important reasons…’

‘I’m going to figure it out,’ Felix says immediately.

‘I swear to the Goddess, if you don’t shut your big mouth, Felix…’ Sylvain is losing his patience.

‘Fine, fine.’

‘My main purpose is this: propaganda.’ Sylvain lets that sit for a suitably dramatic length of time, while everyone looks at him in mild confusion. ‘Its references to our Crown Prince and his beloved are obvious to all but the dullest of minds. Slowly, the common people shall become invested in their love story, and not just that— through that story, they shall come to know their Prince himself! What better way to win the adoration of the populace before Dimitri claims the throne? He will be the people’s blue-eyed darling, and our sweet Professor will be lauded as the pinnacle of womanly beauty and wisdom that she is. The entire Kingdom shall rejoice at their eventual marriage! It is pure genius, if I do say so myself.’

‘Sylvain, your efforts on behalf of your Prince and nation have touched me deeply,’ Ferdinand says, hand over his heart, eyes shining with emotion. ‘Truly, the wisdom of this plan has me lost for words!’ There are nods all round, even from a wide-eyed Felix.

‘Luckily, little Miss Jade Birkin has plenty of words,’ Sylvain smirks, leaning back in his chair proudly.

‘How did you procure the funds for this in the first place?’ Felix asks. ‘I also imagine you could not have accomplished these machinations on your own. For all its lightheartedness, it is propaganda as you say.’

‘Well, about that…’ Sylvain rubs the back of his neck. ‘I sent the final drafts to some of His Highness’s most stalwart supporters and they were very approving of the cause…’

‘…It was my father, wasn’t it?’ Felix slaps his palm to his face in resignation.

*:·ﾟ✧

‘But it is impossible to think the Church will let this continue! If they find out that His Highness and our Professor are truly together…’ Ferdinand trails off, imagining the dire consequences.

‘The Professor will undoubtedly be dismissed, and the damage to her reputation…’ Constance is fanning herself ultra-rapidly in her growing panic.

‘I would not worry so much about Lady Rhea and Seteth,’ Sylvain grins wickedly. ‘I, myself, acted as the liaison with the Church, and secured their blessing, as it were.’

‘You did not!!!’ Hilda and Felix gasp in unison.

‘Oh, but I did! Let’s just say we discussed the mutual benefits of stronger relations between the Kingdom and the Church. And guess who purchased Ignatz’s original artwork for an exorbitant price?’

‘Lady Rhea?!?!?!’ Ferdinand looks apoplectic from his absolute shock.

‘Actually no, it was Claude.’

‘Rhea is just _strange_ ,’ Felix says, crossing his arms. ‘But what about Seteth? I refuse to believe he would just let this go without having a fit.’

Sylvain devolves into helpless laughter. ‘My friends, we have reached the finest part of this tale. For all his grand speeches on discipline, Seteth is the last person who can stir up a fuss. You see, there is this little thing called blackmail…’

Now Felix, Ferdinand and Constance all look like they are about to faint. Meanwhile, realisation is dawning on Ingrid and Hilda’s faces. They totally know what is coming.

‘What the hell are you blackmailing Seteth about?!’ Felix asks the obvious question on everyone’s lips.

‘Why, about his weekly sacraments between a certain blonde pegasus rider’s legs, of course. Little Ingrid here has been fucking the Archbishop’s advisor into the celestial city and beyond.’

*:·ﾟ✧

Ingrid is not even that angry that Sylvain outed her to everyone. It is not as if she is particularly invested in her ongoing trysts with Seteth. After all, Ingrid is more devious than people seem to realise. She had simply recognised Seteth as a valuable friend to have on her difficult quest to knighthood. Meeting him ‘religiously’ before church every Sunday is not much to ask.

She also finds it amusing watching him attempt to look pious and austere before the congregation, when a few minutes earlier he had been hoisting her up against the wall of the Goddess Tower, her thighs on his shoulders, moaning into her pussy as he ate her out like there was no tomorrow. He is surprisingly strong.

Ever since she confided in Hilda, the girl makes so many religious quips every time they see him, it is all Ingrid can do not to giggle when she rides him as he fervently moans praise to the Goddess.

Luckily, Hilda is amazing, she thinks, because she doesn’t mind that Ingrid is sleeping with Seteth. As well as hooking up with Dorothea, who is cheating on Petra, who is cheating on Ashe, who is cheating on Mercedes, who is cheating on Dedue, who refuses to commit to a relationship because his heart belongs foremost to Dimitri.

Hilda had no idea how many dysfunctional relationships existed at the academy, or how many of them seem to involve the Blue Lions. Actually, it kind of makes sense, because the Lions are the most emotionally dysfunctional of the lot.

In any case, Hilda is always open-minded and she ‘totally doesn’t mind sharing’, as she had put it so cheerfully. As long as Ingrid allows her the same, because she totally wants to get her claws into the cutest Lion, Felix.

*:·ﾟ✧

Felix has started to realise that he might be something of a jerk. Possibly even a philanderer like Sylvain, but definitely not as bad, and nowhere near the same scale as the obnoxious Gautier. So he may have gotten carried away that night in Abyss, and lost his virginity in a spectacular fashion, but he really did not expect it to go much further. In fact, he almost regrets it, because now Constance _will not leave him alone_.

Even Hilda’s obnoxious teasing and banter is better than Constance’s snippy flirting, huffy appeals for reassurance, demands for sex, then gloomy rejections of his feelings, and torrents of miserable words that don’t make sense, once he inevitably loses track of her syntax. She goes from ‘accepting the inevitable conclusion of our fleeting connection, which surprises me greatly, that it existed in the first place, though to say it existed implies… etc etc etc’ to pouncing on him later that day and pushily asking to come into his room, where she will proceed to try and seduce him.

It really throws him for a loop, it is just confusing, and was kind of hurtful at first, when he fancied himself as having feelings for her. Felix slept with her the first couple of times, but now he is legitimately worried for his sanity, as well as hers.

The reason he briefly thought of himself as a philanderjerk (but now is definitely certain that is not the case) is because, in spite of all this drama, he is developing a _massive_ crush on Hilda. Of all people! Hilda would probably be an exhausting girlfriend… _why am I even thinking of a girlfriend?!_

Something is definitely wrong with him. Maybe he is catching all the gross sex vibes from the Boar and Byleth (who seem to be going at it as he speaks) because he really wants Hilda to push him up against a wall and climb all over him… _why is SHE doing the pushing??? Why am I not doing the pushing in my own fantasy???_

Somehow, he feels like the sly pink-haired girl _knows_. She knows something is up, like she just has a sixth sense for when he is thinking something. Something he absolutely does not want _her_ to know. And when she figures it out, he is going to be so fucked… fucked by her? Yes, please. _NO, DAMN IT, FUCKING GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GONERIL!!!_


	25. Fraldarius Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigue comes to town. Cue a Fraldarius father-and-son double date (Byleth + Rodrigue, Felix + Hilda)

_This_ , Felix thinks, _could be the worst possible idea in the history of ideas_.

Of course, his foolish, whimsical, irresponsible father _would_ just decide to fly in for a visit, after finding out from Margrave Gautier that the Lions were in the capital.

Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, the Shield of Faerghus, had pouted a little, upset that Felix hadn’t told him about the study trip.

 _For very good reason_ , Felix groans internally.

*:·ﾟ✧

_Earlier in the day…_

The Boar and the other lancers were at training, while Constance and Linhardt were at the School of Sorcery. Not surprisingly, Hilda had skipped class, claiming that she had a stomachache.

Felix and Byleth had found a training hall to spar and work on their grappling. Then they had gone running by the river, laughing at all the astonished attention they received, especially when Byleth started doing cartwheels. She received a fair amount of applause from the people who had gathered at the railings of the walkways above to watch. She finished with a spectacular somersault, then Felix dragged her off once she had bowed far too many times.

They messed around in the city a while longer, before they returned to the house in the late afternoon. The others still weren’t back, and Hilda had left a note:

> _Gone to the spa!!! Be back for dinner!_
> 
> _xoxoxo Hilda_ (≧◡≦) ♡

When Felix came downstairs after his bath, to see what all the hubbub was about, he found Byleth and Hilda getting along excellently with his old man. Hilda was sending Rodrigue into fits of laughter… _no doubt with obnoxious tales about me, knowing her_.

‘Fe! There you are! You didn’t tell me your father was _such_ a sweetie~ We were just talking about the four of us going out to dinner, weren’t we, Rodrigue?’

Felix nearly fainted. _How is she already on first name terms with my father?!_

‘Felix, Rodrigue says you didn’t tell him we were going to be here!’ Byleth turned to him as well, hands on her hips. _Great, By is on first name terms with the old man as well._

‘Ahhh, do not be upset on my behalf, Professor Byleth. My son is often like this, so I have long ago learnt not to be hurt over such things. Thankfully, I was able to find the time to visit, so all is well. Now then, Felix, I hope you will accompany us to dinner?’

‘Of course you will, right, Fe???’ Hilda skipped to his side and clung to his arm. ‘Your father seems to be so looking forward to spending time with you, and I really want to go out too!’

‘I thought you had a stomachache,’ Felix scowled at her.

‘Ohhh, the spa did wonders for that! I’m feeling much better already. Come on! It’s just like a double date, it’ll be soooo cute!’

Felix choked on his own spit.

*:·ﾟ✧

_Back in the present…_

So here they are at some swanky restaurant that Hilda had heard was ‘realllly amazing’. Hilda sits next to him, while Byleth sits across from him with Rodrigue.

Felix is thoroughly embarrassed at being associated with the lot of them. Byleth and Hilda are trying to feed him tidbits off their own forks, while Byleth and Rodrigue are sharing an entrée platter and seriously discussing the merits of each dish, with the thoughtful expressions of faux connoisseurs.

‘Say _ahhh_ ~’

‘No.’

‘Now, now, son, there is no need to be shy just because I am here. You might scorn the lovely Lady Goneril!’ Rodrigue chuckles.

‘I am not shy!!!’

‘Aww, Rodrigue! I think we know each other well enough now. Please call me Hilda, ‘kay?

‘You literally only just met!’ Felix is losing his temper with both of them.

‘Felix, why are you yelling?’ Byleth raises her eyebrow at him. ‘You will cause a scene.’

Felix crosses his arms moodily and mopes for the rest of the entrée and main course.

*:·ﾟ✧

At some point before dessert, Hilda drags Byleth off to the powder room, leaving a grumpy Felix behind with his father, who seems surprisingly happier than Felix is used to seeing him.

‘What are you giggling about, old man?’

‘They are good-hearted young ladies, both of them,’ Rodrigue smiles. ‘It is… refreshing being in their company. I feel lighter than I have in some time.’

‘Don’t get any ideas about By,’ Felix scoffs. ‘The Boar might destroy half of Fhirdiad— hell, the entire city!’

Rodrigue laughs heartily. ‘Of course, I know of His Highness’s attachment to the lovely Professor Byleth. It does my heart well to know Dimitri is happier, and meeting Byleth… I feel at ease. I had heard of many questioning her suitability as a teacher, given her youth. Seeing the way you are with her, I feel reassured. Having someone who can understand you is a heartening thing. I know nothing about her qualifications as a teacher, but I feel glad that you met her. You have changed, son.’

Felix is slightly disarmed by his father’s tone and doesn’t respond with anything cutting. Instead, he nods gruffly. ‘She… reminds me of Glenn,’ he says reluctantly.

‘Ahhh, I had a similar thought…’

They sit in silence for a while before Rodrigue speaks again.

‘So, you and the charming Lady Hilda…’

‘There is nothing between us,’ Felix sighs, rubbing his temple exasperatedly. ‘That’s just what she is like. So don’t start imagining weddings and grandchildren or anything stupid…’ A quick look at his father’s crestfallen face confirms that that is exactly what Rodrigue was imagining.

‘I see. Well, that is a shame.’

‘…What’s the matter, old man? Do you really like her that much? She’s loud… and obnoxious. I am surprised at you!’

‘She is certainly different to the image of the young lady I imagined you would choose, but I admit Lady Hilda has won me over. Much like with Byleth, seeing the expressions she brings out in you— well, perhaps I am growing old, but it certainly warms my heart.’

‘Don’t go senile on me now, old man,’ Felix groans. ‘Besides,’ he finds himself admitting, ‘I am not the one she is interested in.’ He takes a sip of water to cover his sudden embarrassment.

His father looks at him with surprising understanding. ‘Now, Felix. Don’t go underestimating the legendary Fraldarius charm,’ Rodrigue grins. ‘We don’t have a reputation as the “bad boys with crests” for no reason!’

Felix laughs so hard, he snorts the water painfully back out of his nose.

*:·ﾟ✧

_What the hell is taking those two so long?_

Suddenly, Felix remembers the most important matter he needs to ask his father about.

‘Father! What is this about you funding Sylvain’s idiot scheme? Not that it surprised me, knowing you… but do you really think his idea has merit?’

‘Aha, I would certainly not discount the merit of appealing to the public imagination!’ Rodrigue says seriously. ‘Though I must say, I also enjoy Lady B- uh, Birkin’s writing. One of the perks of my status as a patron is that I receive chapters in advance, and the next one is quite excellent…’

Felix is sharp and notices Rodrigue’s expression when he stutters over the name. The nature of his slip of tongue is so subtle that Felix would otherwise have thought it entirely innocent.

‘You know who Jade Birkin is, don’t you???’

‘Uh…’ Rodrigue looks totally, completely, irrefutably guilty.

‘Tell me.’

‘I am afraid I cannot, Felix. This is for the young lady’s own safety…’

‘Father…’

‘…Yes?’

‘…Maybe I will return home for the mid-year break. I’ll even ask Hilda if she would like to come… and Byleth and the Boar…’

‘…’

‘…’

‘…’

‘…’

‘…Fine, I will tell you.’

Felix is a true master of cunning.

*:·ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally adore this Felix and Hilda post-timeskip outfit solidarity art by Twitter user @heirror  
> https://twitter.com/heirror/status/1219410000453328896?s=20


	26. The Order of Celestial Beauties, Part 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Wolf and Ling Ling are on the move.

It is the evening of the much-anticipated soirée.

Everyone is gathered in Hilda and Ingrid’s room, the second largest in the house. Two changing screens have been set up for Felix and Linhardt, with a rack of clothes and shoes between them, which include contributions from Ferdinand and Dimitri, who are the nearest in size and height.

A second dressing table was carried in by Dimitri from Byleth’s room next door, and Felix and Linhardt have been firmly ensconced in chairs before them.

Hilda’s vast array of cosmetics and accessories are spread across the dressing tables and bed.

Hilda, Byleth, Ferdinand and Sylvain form Felix and Linhardt’s glam squad.

Dimitri, Ingrid and Constance are in charge of security protocol, and the very important task of brainstorming a mob name for Linhardt. They are seated in armchairs around a small table in a corner of the room, heads bent over several sheets of paper.

The current list of names, as recorded in the wildly elaborate hand of Constance, the elected scribe:

* top choices in **bold**

_Ingrid_

The Prince of Pillows

The Tsar of Slumber

_Dimitri_

**Ling Ling** (4 votes - Byleth, Hilda, Ferdinand, Sylvain)

 **von Snoozing** (4 votes - Felix, Ingrid, Dimitri, Constance)

1 vote remaining: Linhardt

‘What is a Tsar?’ Hilda asks, in the middle of applying a tasteful hint of kohl to Linhardt’s lash line.

‘It’s what you call a king in Morfis. Don’t you know anything?’ Felix looks thoroughly miserable as Ferdinand and Sylvain do a series of incomprehensible things to his hair.

‘Wow Fe, you are soooo cultured!!!’

They have all pooled their perfumes and colognes, and Byleth (who has the most discerning nose) is determining the perfect scents to intrigue and bewitch, while sneakily influencing perceptions of the duo’s personalities.

‘No amount of perfume is going to influence people’s perceptions of Felix,’ Linhardt points out.

‘Shut up, _Ling Ling_!’

Felix’s use of the above name results in his vote being transferred across.

Ultimately, a consensus is reached by all and Linhardt approves Byleth’s perfume for himself. ‘It is vital not to overpower, but nonetheless to envelop the man or woman in your scent, particularly during the double kiss,’ Sylvain explains knowledgeably, applying the perfume to Linhardt’s neck, collarbones and chest.

Linhardt nods, yawning. He also has a discerning nose. He finds Byleth’s subtle scent of lotus flowers and calamus to be very calming, almost soporific. She usually just dabs it lightly on her pulse points. Ingrid points out its allusion to the Order’s sigil of the lotus, causing everyone to gasp in awe at the coincidence. Sylvain and Ferdinand declare it to be suitably exotic for an honorary member of the Order named the Celestial Beauties. Dimitri blushes and says nothing, because he finds it very erotic— his face says it all, however, and everyone teases him mercilessly.

Felix is doused in Ferdinand’s cologne— a ‘gentle, but lingering concoction of spice, musk and noble masculinity’. To Felix’s distaste, it immediately has Hilda, Constance, Sylvain and Ferdinand himself, fawning and making eyes at him. Byleth declares it suitably disarming and distracting from the simmering volcano of danger and lethality that Felix is, which comforts him slightly.

The soirée is a masked event, so Hilda has procured masks for the two of them, and embellished them herself. Even Felix is impressed with her handiwork.

*:·ﾟ✧

A perk of being Faerghus nobility, it would seem, is that most noble functions seem to take place in close proximity in the extremely organised city. Even if the Kingdom was less well-to-do than during the Golden Age of King Lambert’s reign, his organisational changes had remained.

The address to the house Linhardt had been given is not far from the Gautier residence. It reaffirms his theory that the Order of Celestial Beauties is a collection of noble social justice warriors of some kind.

Felix is feeling thrifty and Linhardt is feeling surprisingly energetic, so they decide to walk.

Linhardt’s gut feeling tells him that he will not be in danger tonight. Though that may also be Byleth and Felix’s daredevil natures rubbing off on him. They always expect the worst to befall others, but consider themselves impervious to danger.

In any case, with Felix as his protector, Linhardt feels extremely secure.

When he and Felix report to the address, the house is quiet and clearly unoccupied, with the curtains drawn and front gates bolted.

Instead, they are approached by a coachman dressed in all black livery, his face shadowed by his cap. He leads them to a dark coach, where another man dressed in similar livery opens the door for them. Felix and Linhardt are effectively peer pressured into climbing in.

The door is shut and the second man joins the coachman at the front. The horses neigh forebodingly and they set off into the night, camouflaging themselves in the busy nighttime traffic of the city.

‘ _Well, shit_ ,’ Felix and Linhardt think.

*:·ﾟ✧

Luckily for them, Ingrid is the avid reader of many tales of adventure and intrigue. She had predicted a narrative twist.

Ingrid, Sylvain, Hilda and Constance are in one carriage, concealed some distance away and they set off in sneaky pursuit. Their carriage driver is inordinately excited at being a part of such espionage and diligently keeps the coach within sight, following at a safe distance.

Byleth, Dimitri and Ferdinand’s carriage driver is less diligent, and they soon find themselves left behind.

‘ _Well, shit_ ,’ Byleth, Dimitri and Ferdinand think.


	27. The Order of Celestial Beauties, Part 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fhirdiad is a colourful place. Sleuths, famous faces, and someone familiar makes an appearance.

Ingrid, Sylvain, Hilda and Constance have followed the dark coach into a dingier part of Fhirdiad, further down near the riverbanks. Here, all the buildings seem visibly to sag against each other, creating a claustrophobic atmosphere. They quickly realise that Byleth, Ferdinand and Dimitri are not behind them anymore… ‘ _well, shit_.’

Watching from a surreptitious distance down the street, they spy Linhardt and Felix climbing down, ducking their heads as they enter the low doorway of the house (?) the coach has stopped before. The front of the building is lit only by a round red paper lantern, the flame inside making the paper glow an incandescent orange.

‘Opium den,’ Hilda guesses.

‘Illegal gambling parlour,’ Ingrid guesses.

‘Shady medical practice,’ Constance guesses.

‘House of pleasure,’ Sylvain guesses. ‘I wonder if little Fe and Lin are in for some action— OW INGRID!!!’

The mysterious coach and its two attendants clatter on down the street and disappear from sight. The sleuths assume this means Felix and Linhardt will be here a while, or they will not be leaving… ever again.

The emergency protocols they had agreed on were simple, but now slightly adapted in light of missing three rescue party members.

#1: Linhardt will warp Felix out, and Constance will perform a Rescue on Linhardt. The only problem with this strategy is if the pair moves out of Constance’s range.

#2: If Felix and Linhardt do not find a way to signal to them in one hour (or someone senses something amiss) the Twin Fangs of Intimidation, Hilda and Ingrid, will move in. They shall pretend to be tourists who ‘stumble’ upon the place, asking for directions. Force will be used as necessary. Sylvain and Constance will provide backup.

#3: There is no third protocol because all further protocols had essentially been ‘Let the Professor handle it’. Except now there is no Professor. They are on their own.

*:·ﾟ✧

Felix and Linhardt are ushered through the building by an inordinately cheerful young man. All the others had guessed wrong: the front room is just full of old people playing chess. They exit the house through a backdoor in the kitchen and find themselves in a tiny gap between walls. They can see a sliver of sparkling lights and noise from the adjacent street before they step into the next building; a perfectly innocent… oh, actually… they traverse a large dimly-lit room, silhouettes of living humans moving eerily through dense smoke. Hilda was onto something.

Felix has to keep a hold of Linhardt, to prevent him wandering off to inspect something curious.

In this fashion, their guide takes them on a convoluted journey through the undercity. They pass through a money laundering den, sex toys shop, a herb garden, and a garment factory; the machines are still running, even at this time of night… oh, illegal labourers.

Finally, they exit through the backdoor of a gambling parlour (tick for Ingrid) into a busy restaurant kitchen. Their guide is greeted with friendly salutations and he makes loud inquiries about grandmothers and sisters’ babies, etc, etc. over the sound of hissing steam and rattling pans and chopping knives. Directly ahead is the front of the restaurant, packed with diners, but their guide takes them a short distance away to a surprisingly quiet passageway, with plush carpeting and dark patterned wallpaper. There is a single door at the end; a dark, slim wooden door, not particularly ostentatious.

As the cheery guide turns the carved steel door handle, the sharp eyes of Felix and Linhardt spy a tiny engraving of a lotus.

They enter a private dining room. Chatter dies down and several pairs of eyes swing around to look at them. There is a circular table in the centre, covered with a white tablecloth, decorated only by a simple vase of pale pink lotuses. Twelve seats are occupied, two remain empty… for them.

‘Friends!’

They recognise the voice instantly. Identifiable by his lavender hair, even in spite of his silver mask, Yuri Leclerc rises from his seat and walks over to greet them, his arms wide open.

*:·ﾟ✧

Elsewhere in the city, Byleth, Ferdinand and Dimitri have abandoned their useless carriage driver in favour of a nighttime stroll through the city. They find themselves in a lively, brightly lit part of town, with dance halls, restaurants and large groups of energetic, laughing, elegantly dressed nobles.

Much to Ferdinand and Dimitri’s distaste, they are unceremoniously pushed aside when Byleth is swarmed by a gaggle of young noblemen and women.

‘My lady!!! Has anyone told you how much you look like the Professor from _Professor of My Heart_?!’

Byleth is extremely tickled by the question, and her face lights up with surprised laughter. Dismayed, Ferdinand and Dimitri witness the instant that half of Fhirdiad’s noble youth fall in love with _their_ Professor.

‘I have been told this, yes,’ she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with a small smile that causes several young ladies to swoon. Dimitri sharply elbows Ferdinand (who nearly swoons too) to remind him to stay alert.

‘Am I right in assuming you are not from Fhirdiad, my lady?’

‘You are right. I am only here for a short visit.’

‘So that is the reason! Otherwise, I would doubtless have noticed a beauty such as yourself long before now! Tell me, is there anyone courting you at present?’

‘…’ Byleth pauses, unprepared for such a question.

Ferdinand and Dimitri scowl in unison at the young man who had spoken. He reminds them obnoxiously of one Sylvain Jose Gautier. They finally snap when he boldly reaches for Byleth’s hand, saying ‘Well, that is of no consequence! Allow me to introduce myself…’

‘AHEM!’

Ferdinand muscles his way through the crowd to take Byleth’s hand instead, while Dimitri materialises at her other arm; the onlookers having parted easily for him, even with nothing to identify him as royalty.

‘Prof-uh-Lady Eisner! There you are! I apologise, everyone, but the fair lady must be on her way—’

Poor Ferdinand is easily tossed aside by Not-Sylvain, who is as painfully persistent as his namesake. ‘So, your name is Lady Eisner? I am…’

Dimitri, in all his jealous glory (fury), places a hand possessively on Byleth’s waist and draws her to his side. This makes Not-Sylvain notice him properly for the first time, his arrogance visibly deflating. ‘Ah, is this the lucky man who has your heart then?’

Byleth looks up at Dimitri, her mouth quirking in amusement. ‘Yes, it is.’ Dimitri’s heart leaps out of his chest at her confirmation. With his righteous jealousy forgotten, he gazes at her adoringly, his ears filling with a chorus of celestial voices.

‘It was lovely meeting you, but we really must be heading back now.’ After Byleth says her goodbyes to several disappointed youths, and they rescue Ferdinand, they hurry back towards the main thoroughfare of the city…

‘Wait, those two— did they not look _just_ like the Prince and the Professor???’ _Fucking Not-Sylvain!_

The trio flee the scene posthaste… but an excited mob is already in pursuit.


	28. The Order of Celestial Beauties, Part 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Beauties. Dimitri speaks to his people. Hilda and Ingrid to the rescue... Ingrid needs to be rescued!

‘Well, now that the intrigue is out of the way, we can stop wearing these masks,’ Yuri grins. With a loud cheer, masks are flung into the air all around the table.

‘What was even the point of them?’ Felix rips his own mask off, then surreptitiously fixes his hair. ‘And how is this a soirée?? This is dinner at a cheap restaurant…’

‘Cheap _and_ tasty!’ A woman with short peach-coloured hair declares, to another round of cheers.

‘I said it would hook us some nobles,’ Yuri shrugs. ‘And here you are, the young Lords Hevring and Fraldarius themselves. Now, what say we introduce you to everyone?’

‘The Leicester Alliance is the stomping ground of the Loy Sisters. They operate out of Derdriu. Miranda, the Witch of the West; Minka, Witch of the East.’ Yuri gestures with a flourish towards two women, sitting next to each other. They are both tall and slim, with deep brown eyes and remarkably similar faces. Miranda has perfectly straight orange hair that reaches down to her hips, bright red painted lips, and her ears, wrists and fingers are covered in jewellery. She is wearing a long black evening dress, armless and cut low in the chest.

Felix tries hard not to stare at the almost hypnotic inked drawings on her neck, chest and arms. He has never seen anyone like her before. Her cold eyes flicker over him and she inclines her head just barely in recognition.

Minka is very different. Her hair ends in waves above her shoulders, and is a softer coral colour. She rises elegantly and warmly embraces them in greeting. She is wearing a gold chiffon dress that accentuates her hair and general _soft feminine_ vibe (' _totally_ fake,’ Felix imagines Hilda saying). She gets a large whiff of Felix’s (i.e. Ferdinand’s) cologne and is instantly enamoured with him, much to Felix’s disgust.

‘We backed you in the fight against Balthus,’ Minka gushes in a melodious voice. ‘We thought you were just brilliant! You must visit us in Derdriu one day, I would love to show you off to some of my friends…’

‘I can’t believe Leicester itself abandoned its King of Grappling,’ Balthus says sadly.

‘So Felix, think you can guess which of them is the Selkie and which is the Siren?’ Yuri arches his eyebrow.

Felix scoffs dismissively. ‘Easy. Miranda is the Selkie.’ This elicits the briefest smile from Miranda. ‘And you are obviously the Siren,’ he narrows his eyes at the sister who is still hovering near him.

‘Oh, very well done!’ Minka gasps, clapping her hands together. ‘However could you tell?’

‘You might call it his animal instinct,’ Linhardt explains in a very sage voice. _The one that tells him who cold-blooded killers are_ …

‘Moving anti-clockwise through Fódlan,’ Yuri continues. ‘Allow me to introduce The Great Angharad. Perhaps you might find her a good contact to keep, Fraldarius; seeing as she runs everything north of Galatea, which includes Blaiddyd, Gautier, and your own territory, of course.’

Felix appraises Angharad with curiosity, and then more respect. The tall woman with intricately braided flaxen hair is clearly a warrior, no doubt favouring the spear like most Kingdom-born.

‘The next time we see each other, I challenge you to spar with me,’ Felix finds himself saying, out of pure instinct. Angharad bursts into laughter, followed by the rest of the women. There are several exclamations of ‘how cute!’ and Felix blushes and scowls simultaneously.

‘I accept.’ Angharad has a twinkle in her eye when she shakes Felix’s hand.

They cycle through the rest of the introductions quickly.

Vita, the Valkyrie of the West, has long flowing golden hair, held back with golden hair pins. She holds dominion over the central Kingdom, from Charon to the Sacred Gwenhmyvar and up into Kleiman (former Duscur). Vita and Angharad run half of Fhirdiad’s underworld each, in relative harmony. Vita challenges Felix to spar, and they too form a pact.

Apollonia the Saint, a young woman with long straight black hair and golden-brown skin holds dominion over the western Kingdom (minus Rowe), from Magdred up to the Rhodos Coast— in other words, the diocese of the Western Church.

Yuri is the only one with disconnected territories across national borders: Rowe in the Kingdom, Garreg Mach, and Varley in the Empire.

Imogen ‘Momo’ Evangelion (the hungry woman with peach-coloured hair) runs her businesses in the Empire regions south of the Airmid River, as far as Merceus. Enbarr and the entirety of the southern Empire falls under the jurisdiction of Ada the Everlovely, a woman with white hair and turquoise-blue eyes; another individual that Felix senses is anything but ‘lovely’.

‘Now, Linhardt (may I call you Linhardt? Thank you), I am certain you see where we are going with this. That is to say, you must recognise now why we invited you to join our circle?’ Minka urges sweetly.

‘From our few business interactions through Yuri, I have been impressed with your shrewdness and… unorthodox thinking,’ Apollonia murmurs, glancing at Linhardt while delicately blowing on a spoonful of soup. ‘If what we anticipate comes to pass, you and I would be the ones working closest together.’

‘I understand,’ Linhardt nods, cupping his chin thoughtfully.

‘…You do?’ Felix asks, after swallowing a mouthful of spicy red soup full of pickled cabbage, onions and chilli; an excellent recommendation from Miranda.

‘Yes. I believe they are suggesting an expansion… A network that will span all of Fódlan.’

*:·ﾟ✧

Despite being three of the Blue Lions’ fastest runners, Byleth, Ferdinand and Dimitri end up being no match for the Professor’s adoring fans.

A flanking force had caught them by surprise at a park near the river. Byleth had led them there, remembering the lay of the land from her runs with Felix. Unfortunately, it was a place where multiple walkways converged, and they were soon surrounded.

So now, they are sitting on the grass, with a giant crowd of young nobles also seated on the grass around them. Byleth is mildly worried that this looks like a cult gathering, or some kind of group ritual, but there is nothing to be done.

Tears stream down faces as Byleth explains the true story of her and Dimitri’s love. Despite Dimitri being recognised as the Prince of Faerghus, not just the Prince of Jade Birkin’s fiction, Byleth is still the one receiving most of the attention.

Dimitri is irritated that Byleth is receiving attention, because it means _her_ attention is being stolen from him. It has been a long day of sharing his Professor, and Dimitri really just wants to carry her to bed, lock the door behind them, and keep her all to himself.

Nonetheless, he speaks begrudgingly when Byleth urges him to. He tells them about how amazing he thought she was, when they first met and she saved his life; how happy she makes him every day, how all his memories until meeting her had been of sadness and pain.

Talking about Byleth always loosens Dimitri’s tongue, and he finds that he enjoys talking to these people, who seem to admire her too, as is right! Byleth and Ferdinand are amazed, watching Dimitri transform into a storyteller, with hundreds of young people hanging onto his words tremulously.

Dimitri ends up sharing his fear that his noble advisors and supporters may try to prevent him from marrying Byleth. Even Byleth becomes emotional, despite initially being surprised that Dimitri was already thinking of marrying her.

At this, Ferdinand and Not-Sylvain devolve into loud weeping, which breaks the collective dam, and now all of them are crying.

To everyone’s surprise, it is Not-Sylvain who clasps Dimitri’s hand, hugs him and tells him to keep fighting for his love. Ferdinand leads them all in a Noble Oath, hands over hearts, to lend their Noble Support in Dimitri’s future happiness, if ever the time comes when he and Byleth’s relationship is threatened.

Not-Sylvain and Ferdinand exchange details for correspondence and agree to meet again before their return to the monastery. Not-Sylvain will officially be inaugurated as the president of the Fhirdiad branch of Byleth’s fan club. Ferdinand intends to invite Sylvain to the meeting, to gain his approval for some of his new contacts’ ideas for Professor-themed merchandise, and wider distribution networks for _Professor of My Heart_.

With this, and many promises to keep in touch, Byleth, Dimitri and Ferdinand eventually depart for the Gautiers’ house, turning to wave at the adoring crowd calling out after them: ‘GOOD LUCK, YOUR HIGHNESS!!!’, ‘WE LOVE YOU, PROFESSOR!!!’, ‘DON’T GIVE UP!!!’ and ‘PRINCE AND PROFESSOR FOR LIFE YEEEOWWW!!!’

*:·ﾟ✧

Meanwhile, an hour has passed and the rescue squad have gotten anxious. It is time for the Twin Fangs of Intimidation to move in.

No one is guarding the door, which is in fact wide open. Hilda and Ingrid enter cautiously, and are struck by uncertainty when all they see is a room full of old people… playing chess.

‘What is going on??’ Hilda hisses under her breath to Ingrid. ‘Where are Fe and Lin? I’m going to check out that room, you distract the old people!’

Ingrid takes a deep breath and approaches the gentlest looking old man. ‘Excuse me, Grandfather, but have you seen our friends? One has black hair and a scowling face…’

‘Who tha fuck you callin’ Grandpa, Miss???’

Suddenly, all the old people are holding katanas.

‘HILDA, HELLLLLPPPP!!!’


	29. The Order of Celestial Beauties 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expansion plans. Felix and Linhardt are in high demand.

Hilda storms into the room. The crackle of Thoron in her hands casts her face in an eerie blue light, making her look as bloodthirsty as she actually feels. ‘Any of you wrinkled fogeys touch my girl and I mess up whatever functional organs you have left!!!’

Ingrid’s heart thuds hard in her chest at the words ‘my girl’, and she gazes at Hilda, awestruck and oddly giddy.

‘Ease up, Hilda, we was only playin’ with her,’ an old man says with a shrug, as they all re-sheath their weapons.

‘Umm, how do you know my name???’

‘Well, it’s not as if Blondie here didn’t just scream it loud enough fer the whole street to hear…’

Ingrid is extremely embarrassed.

‘Yuri said someone’d be comin’ in at some point, and it would prob’ly be a pink-haired lass and a blonde goody-two-shoes,’ another man adds helpfully. ‘Hilda and Ingrid, the Twin Fangs of N’timidation, was it?’

‘Sorry to break it to you, but you weren’t real intimidatin, Ingrid,’ says Grandfather, looking rather disappointed. ‘Didn’t think you would scare so easy.’

While Ingrid is surrounded and given advice on her intimidation tactics, Grandfather shuffles over to whisper conspiratorially to Hilda. ‘Judgin’ by the look on her face, that one’s gonna be _mighty_ grateful to you when you get back to tha house. Make a show of ‘preciation and all, if you know what I mean…’

Hilda bursts into giggles.

*:·ﾟ✧

While they drink tea and wait for dessert, a map of Fódlan is unfurled across the table

‘Ever since House Nuvelle was… lost, our connections to western Adrestia, Dagda and Brigid grew thin. Now, they are non-existent. With Arundel right on the Kingdom border, my efforts to expand have been hitting strong walls,’ Apollonia the Saint keeps her voice low, her finger tapping on the name Arundel.

‘Something has been going on in Arundel for several years. Their heightened security is unhelpful, to say the least. The natural border protection of the Oghma Mountains also makes it extremely difficult to penetrate from almost any land angle. Even from southern and central Adrestia,’ Ada the Everlovely says, in a husky whisper.

‘Western Adrestia was once the hub of Fódlan’s ocean trade routes. Regaining it will exponentially increase our chances of forming contacts in Brigid and Dagda once again,’ Apollonia continues. ‘But I cannot do it from the Kingdom side.’

‘I will not waste my time debating a pioneering naval mission. It should be clear enough now that our best chance is from inside western Adrestia itself,’ Ada crosses her arms, and leans back in her chair. Her haughty assistant carefully secures a rogue strand of Ada’s white hair into her otherwise immaculate ponytail.

Apollonia the Saint glances once more at Linhardt before her tapping finger traverses down the map and lands on a name: Hevring.

‘Pfft,’ Felix is extremely amused. ‘You want Linhardt to—what—start a spy network? How could he even do that? And what is going to be profitable about it?’

‘There is no market more profitable than the one for information,’ Apollonia smiles at Felix over the rim of her teacup. ‘What else do you think I have to trade in the barren wasteland of western Faerghus?’

‘What makes you think I _couldn’t_ do it, Felix?’ Linhardt sighs. ‘Though it does sound like an awful lot of work… Why can’t one of you set up a base in Hevring?’

‘Because your father is Minister of Internal Affairs, and his security is no joke either. You are mostly protected by the Oghmas and sea borders. The only ones of us in close enough proximity to establish a base are Yuri and Ada, but Yuri doesn’t have the manpower. Ada is willing to assist you, because ultimately you would give us a more secure footing from the start. Distinctly more advantageous. In return, you gain access to our own intelligence and trade networks. We can see what lucrative opportunities follow,’ Apollonia explains. ‘In any case, we hardly have an invasion plan. It was simply an idea of interest. One that the rest of us are willing to back, should you be of a mind to pursue it.’

Felix taps his foot impatiently while he waits for Linhardt to make plans for follow-up meetings with Apollonia the Saint, Ada the Everlovely and, of course, Yuri. Linhardt had remembered earlier that Hilda and Ingrid must have initiated their rescue mission, but Yuri assures them that he had a message sent to them. _How the hell does Yuri know everything?_

Apollonia and Momo Evangelion’s bodyguards appear to be sharing trade stories. Ada’s assistant is brushing invisible lint from Ada’s cloak. Balthus is unsuccessfully flirting with The Great Angharad.

Unexpectedly, Miranda Loy sits down next to Felix, on Linhardt’s empty seat, giving his face a swift scrutinising gaze before turning to watch Angharad’s awkward ordeal. ‘I am curious what you are thinking.’

‘I’m thinking this all sounds like a ridiculous game,’ Felix huffs, crossing his arms.

Miranda’s eyes flicker with what seems to be amusement. ‘The world _is_ a game.’

‘Hmph,’ Felix grimaces, then adds resentfully, ‘A game that people die for.’

Miranda doesn’t say anything for a while. ‘I leave Fhirdiad tomorrow,’ she says in an inscrutable tone.

‘A shame,’ Felix says. He will probably never have a chance to meet her again, which is slightly disappointing because he is a little intrigued by her.

‘You are welcome to return to my hotel with me,’ Miranda says, without a hint of self-consciousness or hesitation. ‘My offer includes my bed, of course. But even should you prefer not to, I would like to continue talking with you.’

Felix had never imagined something like this would happen to him ever. Though that describes most of what has happened to him since arriving at the academy. Gazing at Miranda’s side profile, his throat goes dry from desire. _Once in a lifetime opportunity, Felix Hugo Fraldarius_.

‘Do you share a room with your sister?’ he demands, trying and failing to hide his utter distaste for Minka Loy.

Miranda not only gives him the second of her brief but mesmerising smiles of the night, she actually laughs. A proper laugh, her eyes revealing that his question surprised her. ‘No, I don’t,’ she says, still laughing.

‘Good. Then I guess I’ll come.’

Linhardt is very entertained when Felix mutters to him that he is going back to the Selkie’s hotel room. ‘ _Ahh, the joys of youth_ ,’ Linhardt thinks. Until the most stunning and celestial of the Celestial Beauties, Apollonia the Saint makes a similar proposition to him.

Yuri is very entertained when Linhardt mutters to him that he is going back to the Saint’s hotel room, and asks him to tell Byleth he will not be returning tonight. ‘ _Ahh, the joys of youth_ ,’ Yuri thinks.

Angharad does not invite Balthus back with her. Balthus watches Felix and Miranda leave, then Apollonia and Linhardt. Defeated by the Lone Wolf again, and now his sleepy best friend too. ‘Life sucks,’ Balthus sighs to Yuri.


	30. Interlude ~ A Blue Lions Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study trip is nearly over. Here are two indulgent chapters to celebrate before a tough mission. Felix and Linhardt the sugar babies. Solo Sylvain.  
> Linhardt/The Saint. Felix/The Selkie. Sylvain/Dream Byleth.

**Ling Ling and the Saint**

Linhardt postulates that his sudden lack of drowsiness might have something to do with how wonderful Apollonia’s mouth feels against his own… until he feels her mouth on his cock. Linhardt is flung into a lucidity so acute to his sleepy mind that it feels hallucinatory.

 _Could this be what a divine revelation feels like?_ Linhardt thinks he would happily be an oracle for Saint Apollonia. _Does her tongue have magical properties?_ He could get used to this kind of research. It is not every day one gets to lose their virginity to a saint.

Apollonia is kind and patient with him; she is really rather a lovely lady. He supposes it is only fair that he try to make her feel good in return. He has some ideas he wants to try out for research purposes. But he also really wants to do them with _her_ , he realises. He likes Apollonia.

Linhardt is a master of sex… in theory.

Sex with Linhardt is short, but sweet. He only lasts one round before he falls asleep. But Apollonia the Saint lies awake in his arms for a good amount of time, her body in a state of exquisite shock.

_Goddess, what just happened???_

She had thought Linhardt was cute and invited him back to her bed on a whim… but now all she can think about is how to keep him there. Because she had not been expecting to have _the best sex of her entire life_.

Apollonia had heard about other women having ‘sugar babies’. It is starting to become quite the fashionable trend in Fhirdiad and Derdriu. Vita the Valkyrie of the West, and Minka Loy (The Siren) definitely have a few. Imogen ‘Momo’ Evangelion has one in Derdriu for when she visits. Minka has a couple in Fhirdiad and Enbarr, who she even has travel to visit her in Derdriu.

Apollonia has certainly never had one before. _Would Linhardt be my sugar baby?_ She will ask him when he wakes up. She would absolutely pay his travel expenses to have him visit her in Arianrhod… Goddess, what has this young man done to her???

Luckily, Minka and Miranda are staying at the same hotel, so maybe she can ask them how such an arrangement works. Yes, that is totally what she will do, first thing in the morning!

**The Lone Wolf and the Selkie**

Felix thinks he might understand why the Boar fell for an older woman.

Not that he has an extensive sexual history from which to derive this assessment, but both his senses and his imagination are in overdrive. He watches his hands move reverently on Miranda’s body, callused fingertips tracing conjoined inky patterns without end. Is this her transformation? Is this her selkie skin? He asks what this figure means, and that, and that, as he fucks her slow and deep, worshipping every inch of her skin.

She answers his questions breathlessly, between gasps and moans of praise that make his spine tingle with gratification. Their bodies move with such synchronicity that, were it not for her tattoos, Felix might not be able to tell where his body ends and hers begins.

They have already made each other come so many times, but their sex never seems to end, and every elongated second is so glorious, so intensely visual. He is having a total out of body experience. That sudden detachment of spirit, where you sit back and are just struck by the beauty of bodies in movement… like some sublime art form. _Yeah, that is what this feels like_.

It is something Felix has only experienced once in his life: during a particularly thrilling sparring session with Byleth. Another older woman!

Felix’s hypothesis is tried, tested and true; and it only required a mere sample size of two. _Why exactly is Linhardt the genius researcher again_ …

**The Conflicted Philanderer**

It is another lonely night for Sylvain Jose Gautier. Another lonely night pleasuring himself to visions of his beautiful professor, in her sexy stockings. His professor who currently has his friend Dimitri’s cock inside her in the next room.

Sylvain likes to imagine her in the classroom a lot.

 _The Professor leans over from behind him to correct something in his magical theory notes, her long dark hair spilling over his shoulder. When she turns her face, he cannot hold himself back from kissing her gorgeous pink mouth, and a little gasp escapes her in surprise before she melts against his lips_ … Sylvain groans, moving his hand slowly up and down his shaft, imagining their mouths separating, still joined by a thread of their shared saliva.

_He kisses her exposed navel through the cutout in her bodice, while he unbuttons her shorts. Hooking his thumbs into the waist of her shorts, he pulls down her shorts, stockings and panties in one fluid motion, leaving them tangled around her ankles. He hungrily runs his eyes over her bare thighs, that always tempt him through her patterned stockings…_

He only gets to see them bare during sparring sessions. Watching her grapple with Felix turns him on dreadfully; a few times he has had to escape behind the ground floor dormitories to jerk off, before someone notices his raging hard on.

‘Byleth,’ he moans her name softly, moving his hand painfully slowly, feeling the pre-cum already gushing out. He rolls his thumb lightly over the slit, imagining that it is her fair, slender fingers wrapped around him instead… ‘ _Fuck!_ ’ That was too soon, way too soon. He forces down the violent surge of arousal, trying to slip back into the lull.

Sylvain returns to the classroom.

_He lifts Byleth onto his desk, tilting her backwards, pulling her to the edge towards him. He dips his head between her thighs, moaning at the sight of her delectable pussy, the feminine scent of her, the heat radiating from her— would she be natural or have her hair removed? Natural, he thinks. His nose nuzzles into her downy pubic hair, as his tongue licks a slow, wet stripe along her exquisite folds…_

He is managing to maintain a pleasant, gradual build up. Sylvain is a master of sex after all, he prides himself on his impeccable control over his own body.

_He feels her shiver against his tongue, and he grins against her pussy, licking upwards to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue. His professor cries out, wetness gushing out from between her folds. Fuck, she is gorgeous. He separates her folds with his fingers, sucking and gently pulling on them with his teeth before releasing them. Her moans are getting maddeningly loud and wanton. She has tugged her bodice down to bare her breasts. Propping herself up on the desk with her elbows, she is squeezing and massaging her own breasts, thumbs rolling her nipples, her eyes watching his face move between her thighs, titillated by his attentions…_

Sylvain increases the pace of his pumps slightly, pressing his hips down hard into the mattress, the image of her eyes remaining beneath his eyelids for a long delightful moment.

Dimitri sits one seat down from him, on the other side of Ingrid. They are all good and diligent students so they sit in the front row, of course. _Dimitri’s blue eyes are wide with shock, and he snaps his quill in his hand. Sylvain smothers his laughter against Byleth’s core. Teasing the prince is far too amusing_. Sylvain unintentionally laughs out loud in real life, a jolt of pleasure running through his body. The thought of Dimitri watching jealously is insanely arousing somehow. As if the imminent threat of having his throat crushed by the furious prince adds another layer of intensity to the risqué ambience. Sylvain’s cock pulses and grows even more painfully hard in his hand, and he stifles a loud moan behind the back of his other hand.

_He starts to fuck her with his tongue, putting rhythmic pressure on her clit with his thumb, his other hand gripping her thigh hard, preventing her from pressing her thighs together from the intensity of her pleasure. ‘Byleth, baby, come for me,’ he whispers, before moving his mouth to her clit, taking it in his mouth, licking and sucking on it as he presses his mouth and chin hard against her core. ‘Sylvain…!’ she screams and he feels the jerking of her body, quickly moving back to her pussy so that she comes into his mouth._

Sylvain feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his forcibly restrained build up of pleasure nearly driving him crazy.

_‘Did that feel good, baby?’ he asks, licking her clean._

_‘Yessss, sososo good!’_

Holy Goddess! Thinking of his professor makes even jerking himself off feel divine!

_He flips her over on the desk, bending and pushing one of her thighs upwards, making Byleth hold it up for him. He undoes his pants impatiently and releases his cock, which is impossibly hard. He is so fucking desperate to be inside her!_

_‘Baby, I’m coming inside you now…’_

_‘Oh Goddess, yes… Sylvain, I want you inside me so badly, I want you to fuck me!’_

_He doesn’t need to be told twice. Sylvain is always a good student for Byleth. He rubs the head of his cock against her folds, making her moan and beg for him, before he enters her slowly, pushing himself all the way inside her. She gasps joyfully, her fingers digging into her thigh. Sylvain grabs a fistful of her hair and turns her head to the side, so he can watch her face as he fucks her._

_Dimitri is watching with a mixture of fury, hurt and… arousal. The prince is growing hard inside his pants. The prince is turned on, watching his beloved professor take Sylvain’s cock so well._

Byleth makes Sylvain question whether he is a master of his own body after all, because he cannot hold on much longer. He pumps his cock faster, his body screaming for release.

_Sylvain collapses back onto his chair. ‘Baby, come here.’_

_Byleth takes her boots, shorts, stockings and silky panties off. Smiling at him, she unhooks her bodice and casts it onto the floor. Then she slips her tight black shirt off, releasing her wonderful rounded breasts. Sylvain is breathless. His professor is naked in the middle of the classroom. She is baring her perfect body for him._

_She comes to him, placing a hand fondly on his cheek and giving him a long, sweet kiss on the lips. His eyes close, he is filled with warmth by this gesture of her affection. His hands are trembling slightly as he places them on the swell of her hips, guiding her to straddle him._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lowers herself slowly onto his cock_ …

_They gasp against each other’s mouths as Byleth begins to rock her hips on his hard cock. Sylvain digs his fingers hard into her hips, making her go harder and faster. She is screaming like she does when Dimitri fucks her._

He can hear her screaming through the walls right now, screaming Dimitri’s name. She is a noisy little creature. But Sylvain would fucking love her to scream _his_ name like that.

_Dimitri’s eyes are icy with rage and pain, his fingers digging grooves into the desk. The prince is extremely jealous and his beloved is the last thing he wants to share._

_Sylvain can see in his eyes that the prince wants to fuck her just as badly. But he gets to have her all the time. He can listen to her scream Sylvain’s name for once, just this one time. She is writhing on his cock, her breasts bouncing, her lips parted breathlessly as she whimpers his name… she tips forward and kisses him again…_

Goddess, she is so perfect, this is too much! He is going to come any second now. Sylvain is pumping himself so hard, he is going to be so sore tomorrow morning.

_Sylvain grips her hair hard, at the back of her head, holding her mouth against his, kissing her roughly before he thrusts up hard into her and she orgasms screaming his name. She clenches hard before she squirts on his cock, sobbing with pleasure. It throws him so violently off the edge, he forgets to pull out of her before his body is wracked by his own orgasm, and he holds Byleth tightly as he sheaths himself inside her and spills his seed deep inside her womb._

‘Byleth!’ Sylvain moans her name louder than he intended, as he clenches his hand on his cock to mimic his vision. He explodes with the most intense orgasm he has had in a long time. He comes all over his stomach, rivulets of cum flowing between his abs as his body shudders with pleasure on the bed.

He shuts his eyes again, imagining spurts of his hot cum filling Byleth’s womb, as he kisses her tenderly. He probably wouldn’t mind having Crest babies with her…

‘ _Fuck!’_ Sylvain groans, even as he continues to revel in his bliss, kissing Byleth, caressing her waist and back, murmuring how beautiful she is, how good she made him feel, how much he loves her… ‘ _Fuck!!!’_

 _‘_ This is bad,’ Sylvain thinks. This is very, very, VERY bad.


	31. Interlude ~ The Lady Knight and the Magical☆Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid shows Hilda she appreciates her (with sage advice from Ferdinand).

Ferdinand gives Ingrid a limited edition transcript of his famous seminar, “Acts of service: The noblest of love languages”. He always carries a couple around with him, in case he should meet someone in need of his wisdom. Ingrid reads all of it dutifully, extensive foreword included. Now she is as prepared as she will ever be.

After all, Ferdinand is a peerless master of romance… in theory. Ferdinand is the last remaining virgin of the Blue Lions, minus little Bernie. But lack of experience is easily overcome by a noble imagination.

Hilda is thrilled when Ingrid, usually an extremely diligent student, announces that she is skipping the day’s training to spend it with Hilda, who is inevitably skiving class at the School of Sorcery. Ingrid has secretly given the servants the morning off. They will have the whole house to themselves! The announcement is accompanied by a charming posy of Hilda’s favourite flowers, blue anemones, tied with a pink satin ribbon. Ingrid had sought Byleth’s advice; she knew everyone’s favourite flowers.

Ingrid receives an exuberant kiss from a delighted magical☆girl. But Ingrid is nowhere near done. Ferdinand’s seminar was nothing if not thorough. Ingrid is going to cook Hilda breakfast!

Though Ingrid insists that Hilda sit in the dining room and relax, Hilda insists that she be allowed to keep Ingrid company in the kitchen. The latter wins, for today is about Hilda, after all. So Hilda cheerfully follows Ingrid into the kitchen, where Ingrid sets about making pancakes. Hilda is not very helpful besides lighting the kitchen stove with a fire spell, and basking in Ingrid’s effusive praise.

The rest of the time, she perches on the kitchen table, eating blueberries, licking the lemony pancake batter off the wooden spoon, summoning Ingrid to her for kisses, and singing old Alliance folk songs. Ingrid recognises some songs her grandmother would sing, and the two of them wonder how the same songs reached them both, across the borders of their nations… of course, their nations were one a long time ago. Hilda soon gets bored of history and wants more affection, which Ingrid obediently supplies.

Making breakfast takes so long that they end up hungrily eating their pancakes, one by one as they come off the griddle. They share one plate and Hilda feeds Ingrid off her fork, alternating mouthfuls of pancake with sugary kisses.

Ingrid is a little disappointed that they didn’t end up using the dining table, which she had laid very prettily. So Hilda thinks of another use for the dining table… Now Hilda and Ingrid are lying on top of the dining table, Ingrid’s head between a very spoiled magical☆girl’s thighs.

Ingrid had been terrified that someone might decide to come home early, and end up scandalised. Hilda had ignored her and flung her clothes off with abandon, and Ingrid’s reservations disappeared instantly. Of course, Ingrid is honour bound to fulfil Hilda’s every whim today; but after all the pancake-making foreplay, Ingrid is also going mad with desire.

All the Blue Lions are noisy lovers, except for Ashe, Mercedes and Dedue. Hilda is definitely the noisiest of them all… and the most destructive. Possibly more destructive than Dimitri. A chair topples over with a loud clatter when she spreads her legs too enthusiastically. A swish of her twin tails sends a wine glass flying through the air, to smash with an oddly pretty twinkle on the floor. ‘Oooopsss,’ Hilda says breathily. Ingrid tries to look up but Hilda cheekily pushes her head back down.

Hilda unties Ingrid’s long plait, pulling her long flaxen hair forward to pool around Hilda’s thighs. ‘You are so beautiful,’ Hilda gasps, when Ingrid raises her face, eyes glazed with want, her mouth and chin shiny with Hilda’s slick and her own saliva. ‘You are delicious,’ Ingrid says in a voice hoarse with desire, and a smile that makes Hilda’s heart skip a beat. Then her head dips back down, tongue continuing to explore Hilda’s pussy, before she replaces her tongue with her fingers. Hilda whimpers non-stop, then screams when Ingrid’s tongue transfers its attention to her clit. ‘Oh gosh, baby, that feels soooo good!’ She feels Ingrid smile against her clit before her fingers start pumping harder and faster, the wet noises thunderous in the empty house, as her long languorous licks change to short, hard and sharp ones. Hilda climaxes with a long, rising, almost musical scream.

Ingrid is very pleased. She is nowhere near finished. Hilda’s pussy is so perfect, she thinks, Ingrid loves going down on her, loves making her feel good. Watching Hilda’s pleasure is so satisfying, so arousing… Ferdinand was totally right, acts of service are totally Ingrid’s jam.

‘Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh baby, you’re going to drive me mad, you make me feel sooo good, sososososo good, mmmm please don’t stop ‘kay? Please don’t stop please don’t stop OH FUUUUCKKKK BABY GIRLLLL yesyesyesyes right there you are so good so amazing gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh baby yesyesYESYESYESYEEEESSSS OHHH FUCK YES BABY!!!’

The head manservant, who had stubbornly insisted on remaining behind (as was right and proper) while the others went out, definitely regrets not leaving too. But he is too afraid to make any noise, lest he startle or embarrass the young ladies. So he stays rooted in place, in the little parlour off the dining room. It had taken all his willpower to force down the reflex to rush out and clean up the broken glass. Maybe, just maybe, if he stayed still enough, he might become part of the furniture… Surely they will be done soon...?

They continued until early afternoon.


	32. The Tower of Black Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Lions visit the Royal Palace. Rodrigue gatecrashes. The battle at Conand Tower. Sylvain faces his responsibility.

After an eventful week, the last night of their study trip has arrived. Grand Duke Rufus, Regent of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, aka Dimitri’s uncle, has invited them to dine with him at the Royal Palace. Ferdinand, Sylvain and the girls went shopping earlier in the week for new outfits. It is vital, Ferdinand had informed them, that they make the best possible impression among Persons of Influence. Especially Royal Persons of Influence.

Hilda and Ferdinand are leaders among their nations’ noble youth, particularly in the fashion scene. They take charge of the situation.

Dimitri, Sylvain, and even Felix, all scrub up spectacularly, even without prompting. Which only leaves…

‘But I already know the Crown Prince! I have already made the best possible impression I need tooooo,’ Linhardt nearly weeps as Ferdinand drags him from bed, forcibly brushes his hair, and ties it with a new ribbon borrowed from Hilda. Hilda giggles while dusting powder on a rather obvious hickey on his throat.

‘Linhardt, I am disappointed in you! It would be extremely disrespectful to refuse the Grand Duke’s kind invitation! And what is that unsightly mark on your neck…?’ Ferdinand will have none of Linhardt’s moping. Linhardt sadly selects his finest green suit under Ferdinand’s critical eye, and relinquishes his shoes to a maid to be polished. Linhardt’s holiday bliss has truly come to an end.

The girls have outdone themselves as usual, under Hilda and Ferdinand’s discerning guidance. Ingrid is northern beauty and knightly virtuosity incarnate in a green silk gown; a gift from Hilda. Hilda has braided Ingrid’s long blonde hair in a fashionable Alliance style, interwoven with emerald-green ribbons. Sylvain steps forward, grinning widely, to offer her his arm. He whispers something that earns him a punch to the gut. Ferdinand begs Ingrid tearfully to refrain from any further violence, so as to avoid creasing Sylvain’s suit.

Constance is stunning in the latest style of evening dress, frilly layers in various shades of purple. She glances hopefully at Felix, but it is Ferdinand who hurries forward to offer his arm. Felix swallows in relief, over the massive lump of guilt in his throat at his continued avoidance of her. Ferdinand is a true friend, he thinks.

When Byleth descends the stairs, Dimitri feels like time itself slows. _Sothis giggles mischievously._

She is wearing a dress of a diaphanous ice-blue material (cunningly chosen by Hilda to match Dimitri’s eyes) that clings to her upper body and thighs before cascading in soft waves to her feet. It is sheer enough to make Dimitri gulp painfully with a mixture of desire and possessiveness, greedily wanting to keep the image of her body to himself. She is wearing the choker of blue glass beads that Hilda made her for her birthday; the sight of it clinging to her pale throat makes him want to carry her back upstairs and take everything off her again… Even though she looks so divine like this. Dimitri is a very conflicted young man right now.

Three embroidered bands of silver sequins loop around the dress, beneath her breasts, over her hips and her thighs, marvellously accentuating her slender figure. A scattering of silver beads decorates the low neck and slim straps of the dress, and also decorates the material beneath the banding… like a delicate snowfall in a Kingdom winter, Dimitri finds himself waxing shamefully poetic. He wonders again how he managed to win the heart of the most perfect woman to ever exist… He steps forward as if in a trance, utterly mesmerised. He is struck, religiously, by the thought that this must be what a heavenly maiden from the Blue Sea Star would look like…

 _‘Byleth, if you could only see the fool thoughts in this boy’s head!!!’ Sothis howls with laughter._ Byleth smiles with fond amusement at both Sothis and Dimitri’s adorable expressions, taking Dimitri’s offered arm. Then everyone is thoroughly shocked when Dimitri does something he has never done before, what with it being incredibly improper, for a start.

‘Beloved, you are so beautiful,’ he whispers fervently, and he bends down and kisses her in front of them all.

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri cannot be trusted with the Professor tonight, everyone agrees unanimously. The horrified prince is divested of his escort rights. A general reshuffling of escorts occurs. Ferdinand and Constance remain un-shuffled. Ingrid will be escorting Hilda, who is a vision of cutting edge fashion: all pink mesh, sequins and dark lipstick. Trusty Linhardt, who is also looking ethereally beautiful tonight, will be escorting Byleth instead. They are the indisputable power couple.

Dimitri, Sylvain and Felix will be Kingdom bad boys together. Dimitri keeps gazing longingly at Byleth, but no one is sympathetic— the prince brought this upon himself.

*:·ﾟ✧

‘Nephew!’ King Regent Rufus is… smarmy, to say the least. He descends upon Dimitri with a flourish, embracing him in an unconvincing show of familial affection. He glowers at Felix, who glowers right back. The Regent does not like the Fraldariuses, and House Fraldarius waits _impatiently_ for the day that he is unceremoniously booted from the throne.

Rufus looks all the girls up and down in a rather lecherous way that has Byleth stepping in front of them immediately, with a cold expression on her face. ‘King Regent Rufus, it is a pleasure. Thank you for your kind invitation tonight.’

Rufus is delighted, taking Byleth’s hand and kissing it. ‘Ahh, the beautiful Professor Byleth that I have heard so much about. The daughter of the legendary Jeralt Eisner himself! Please call me Rufus. Tell me, how is your father doing?’ He leads her to the drawing room, with a hand entirely too low on her back. If Dimitri had been holding something, everyone wagers it would be shattered to smithereens right now.

Rufus plies them with wine, and what he thinks is engaging small talk, while they wait for dinner. Linhardt is suddenly wide awake, investigating the books and trinkets in the drawing room cabinets. Ferdinand has to hold him back from wandering off on his own to find the royal library.

The Blue Lions feel a sudden chill in the air, and turn to look at the woman entering the drawing room. They all unintentionally ogle the largest chest any of them has ever seen.

‘Cornelia, my dear!’ Rufus rushes to lend her his arm, and they blow air kisses at each other. Cornelia is just barely concealing her disdain for the regent. Meanwhile, everyone is struck by an awful sense of foreboding at the woman who now casts her attention at them all.

‘Your Highness,’ she curtsies to Dimitri, flashing even more cleavage that has Ferdinand looking apoplectic. ‘Welcome home. You seem to be doing… well.’ She sounds almost disappointed.

Dimitri bows, gracious and formal as always. ‘Lady Arnim, it is good to see you well also.’

‘Cornelia, I must introduce you to Byleth; she is the professor of the Blue Lions this year. I am sure you have heard of Jeralt the Blade Breaker! Professor Byleth is his daughter…’ Rufus rambles excitedly, his expression still starstruck as he leads Cornelia back to Byleth, who is standing near the fireplace with Sylvain and Felix. ‘Byleth, this is Lady Cornelia Arnim, my most valuable advisor.’

‘Ahh, Professor Byleth,’ Cornelia’s eyes are as hard as flint. ‘It is a pleasure.’

‘Likewise, Lady Arnim. I have heard much of your contribution to ending the plague in the Kingdom a few years ago.’ Byleth is quite curious about the woman, in spite of the instantaneous dislike spreading through her.

 _‘This woman is vile,’ Sothis says with a shudder. ‘There is something wrong about her. It stirs some memory in me, but I cannot quite grasp it.’ She hisses with exasperation. ‘I feel as though you should kill her now while you have the chance…’_ Byleth is a little shocked by how cutthroat Sothis sounds. Dimitri has instinctively drawn closer to Byleth. Felix and Sylvain decide to allow it, in light of the circumstances, which give them an uncomfortable feeling too.

They have little time to converse further, as a knight hurries into the room. ‘King Regent, Duke Fraldarius is here—’

Rodrigue charges into the room, breathless, giving a short bow before he relays his news. ‘Rufus, I bring urgent tidings. I have just received a missive from Margrave Gautier…’

‘Rodrigue, this is most unorthodox. I am shocked that you would burst in so abruptly while I am entertaining Dimitri and such important guests…’

‘Byleth! Your Highness! What a relief that I could catch you before your departure. Please forgive me, but I must request your aid.’

‘Tell us what has happened, old man,’ Felix says impatiently.

‘What did my father say?’ Sylvain asks, grey with worry.

‘It is your older brother, Miklan. He has stolen the Lance of Ruin. Now he and his band of thugs are rampaging through Gautier and Fraldarius, terrorising all the villages in their path. Your Highness, I am afraid it has turned into a bloodbath…’

‘Professor,’ Dimitri turns to Byleth, taking her hands, his face pale. ‘This is my responsibility. Please say that we can go to their aid!’

‘It goes without saying,’ Byleth nods firmly. ‘I will explain to Rhea when we return. We must return to the house first for our armour and then to the aviary, but we will follow you immediately, Rodrigue.’ She turns to Rufus, giving him a small bow of apology. ‘I am sorry that we must leave like this, Rufus. I hope you can understand, with the nature of the situation. Could I please ask you to send a messenger to the Archbishop on my behalf?’

‘Of course, of course! We cannot allow a Heroes Relic to remain in a ruffian’s possession!’ Rufus gasped. ‘I will send a messenger at once, and a battalion of knights.’

‘Thank you. We will be faster if we fly. But Rodrigue, will you take the knights with you?’

‘Yes, thank you! And thank you for your assistance, Rufus.’

‘Yes, yes, of course. The safety of the people is paramount too…’

They race out in their impractical finery. At least they had already brought their weapons. Byleth is always vigilant, just in case.

*:·ﾟ✧

‘Thank you.’ Dimitri kisses Byleth hard before helping her up onto her pegasus and racing to his own wyvern. They have no battalions except for Ingrid’s company of Galatea pegasus knights, but it will have to do.

They swiftly catch up to Rodrigue and his knights, who are on horseback. Byleth dives down to hear his latest update, which is that Miklan and some of his bandits have barricaded themselves in Conand Tower, an abandoned fortress. ‘The students and I will go straight there,’ Byleth reassures him. ‘We will take care of Miklan. You should go to your people’s aid, that is most important.’

‘A Knight of Seiros travelling through Conand is heading there too, he will assist you. May the Goddess protect you and bless you for your kindness.’

*:·ﾟ✧

Hilda does not have as many spells in her arsenal as Constance and Linhardt, so she brings out her trusty axe. She and Felix make quick work of the bandits protecting the entrance to the tower. The Knight of Seiros, Gilbert, and his battalion set to work clearing the surrounds of the tower. They will watch the Blue Lions’ backs against further reinforcements from the outside.

‘Sylvain…’ Dimitri begins to speak, but Sylvain shakes his head, placing his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder.

‘I know what you are about to say, Your Highness. Don’t go holding back for me. My older brother’s crimes… It all ends here today.’

The central floors are eerily empty and fallen to ruin. Byleth ensures that they proceed with caution, having to reign in the zealous Felix and Hilda, staying as a tight unit with Linhardt and Constance in the centre.

‘Sylvain!!!’

A hidden doorway opens behind them, revealing two mages and two swordsmen. The mages target Sylvain straight away, and Ingrid screams as his blood sprays her face and torso, two fireballs leaving a large singed hole in his chest. His back is to Byleth so she doesn’t have to see the life draining from his face before she uses a Divine Pulse.

The second time around, Byleth and Ingrid, who have higher resistance to magic, bring up the rear. She alerts Constance and Linhardt to watch their backs in case of reinforcements from behind, in case of which they should take out the front attackers. Byleth regrets that she is positioning Linhardt to kill, but he is their second most powerful mage and she needs his strength today. This time, Linhardt’s wind and Constance’s fire spells instantly kill the swordsmen, while Byleth slits one mage’s throat, and Ingrid’s lance finds the other’s heart. Byleth’s grips Linhardt’s shoulder hard and thanks him, pulling him down to kiss his forehead, as his eyes shine with tears.

They have nearly reached the top floor when a second wave of reinforcements appears, slightly larger than the first. A sweep of Ingrid’s lance pushes back the first row of swordsmen, while the Sword of the Creator whips out in Byleth’s rage and simultaneously removes the heads of two mages at the back. Constance, Byleth and Ingrid then bring swift death to the remaining bandits.

They are on the top floor now, lifting their gazes to see the raised secondary floor the bandits have secured. Four archers are positioned on three sides of the square platform-like structure, allowing them complete view of the Blue Lions’ approach. There is nowhere for them to hide now.

‘Connie!’

‘OHOHOHO, we are of one mind, Professor! Everyone, witness my superior spellcraft!!!’ Constance unleashes Bolting, everyone’s favourite spell. A bolt of lightning strikes from the ceiling, and the closest archer is obliterated in a crackling explosion. Hilda crows with delighted praise, and Felix flashes Constance a grin.

‘Allllllllright! It’s time for me to reveal all the progress I made at the School of Sorceryyyy!’

‘Yeah, the entire three days you attended,’ Felix rolls his eyes, and Hilda glares at him.

‘Hmphhh! Just you watch!!!’

To everyone’s amazement, a second crackle of Bolting descends from the ceiling and the second archer on the near wall erupts in a spray of blood and viscera, followed by screams of horror from the top level.

‘Hilda! You did it! That was incredible!’ Byleth is so proud of her no-longer-budding mage’s progress.

‘YEAHHHH, PROFESSOR!!!’

Rather childishly, the two of them perform Hilda’s transformation sequence as they continue to the top, their voices bouncing menacingly off the stone walls. The waves of fear pouring from the bandits above them is palpable now.

‘MAGICAL☆GIRL HILDA, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE! ON BEHALF OF THE GODDESS, SHE WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL!!! AND THAT MEANS YOUUUU!!! HILDA HILDA HILDA—!’

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP, IDIOTS!!!’ Felix loses his patience.

Sothis is with Byleth again, and is able to alert her to two waves of reinforcements from behind a wall at the upcoming bend.

‘Watch out for an attack around the bend,’ Byleth whispers so they can all hear. ‘And stay alert for more secret passages, there must be more around here. Constance, Hilda, the next two archers at your leisure, please.’ In the chaos of more crackling lightning and screams, a first wave of two swordsmen appear from the wall ahead. Byleth is full of delighted praise when Dimitri takes them both out on his own. Her boy’s strength always amazes her. A second wave follows swiftly, straight to Sylvain and Ferdinand’s ready spears. Even amongst all the death, Byleth cannot help but praise her students, who have all come such a long way. They all look terribly pleased and blush bright red, inviting cutting derision from Felix and squeals of ‘You guys are soooo cute!!!’ from Hilda.

_‘Your boy,’ Sothis teases with a cackle._

_‘Oh shush, you!’_

*:·ﾟ✧

A large cluster of bandits awaits them around the next bend, this time containing mages and more archers. Luckily, Constance’s Crest of Noa had retained one of her Bolting spells, and she manages to kill the archer just out of reach of the Lions’ first charge. Hilda’s Thoron leaves nothing but singed armour in place of the renegade armoured knights. The axe fighters are no match for Byleth and Felix, the twin blades.

A sword leaves a gash in Dimitri’s side and he buckles with a gasp of pain. Byleth reaches for the Divine Pulse in panic, but Linhardt is fast and heals Dimitri instantly. Sylvain throws his spear into the throat of the bandit, attempting to follow up his attack. He dies with a burst of blood from his mouth as Sylvain retrieves his spear with a powerful jerk, his expression cold and merciless.

Now it is just Miklan ahead of them, in the centre of the platform, holding his position on a healing tile. He is waiting for them to come to him. The Lance of Ruin is a terrifying weapon, ugly bone-like protrusions clustering near the lance’s blade. It is not glowing red like the Sword of the Creator. He does not bear the Crest of Gautier like Sylvain does, Byleth realises.

Seeing Sylvain at Byleth’s side, Miklan laughs derisively. ‘Why have you come, Milady?!’ he mocks, his scarred face twisted with hatred. ‘You pampered little crest-bearer!’

‘The Lance of Ruin. I came to return it to Gautier.’ Sylvain’s voice is mocking in turn when he says, ‘But go ahead and make me feel like I’m the one who has others wipe my ass.’

‘Hurry up and die!!!’ Miklan screams, spittle flying from his mouth. ‘If only you… If only you didn’t exist…!’

Sylvain’s tense shoulders suddenly relax, he seems resolute and… at ease. His grip on his spear is relaxed, as it always is when he is at his most deadly. ‘I am sick and tired of hearing that speech… But I’ll get silence from you soon, big brother.’

*:·ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth dress inspo: https://pin.it/3fzqVL0  
> And Hilda is always my Devon Aoki ♥ https://pin.it/446ju6w


	33. Kingdom Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swift end to the Miklan saga. The Blue Lions spend a happy day at the Fraldarius estate. Parents love Ferdinand and Hilda. Dimitri dreams of a life with Byleth. The study trip is at an end.

A loud crack of lightning dramatically coincides with the terrifying transformation that takes place in front of their eyes. In Miklan’s place, there now stands a giant reptilian beast. The crest stone of Gautier is embedded in its forehead.

‘Y-You’ve got to be kidding me… You’re telling me that monster is my older brother?!’ Sylvain looks ill, but has no time to linger on his thoughts because the beast lunges straight for him.

_Time shatters and the moment freezes._

_Sothis appears at Byleth’s side. ‘This is your first time facing this kind of creature? Listen carefully to what I say.’ She points at the magical wards shimmering around the creature’s form. ‘That is the beast’s armour. Until its protection is broken, you will not be able to harm it.’ Sothis clutches Byleth’s hand. ‘This creature is strong. You will have to kill it three times.’_

_She disappears and time resumes._

Sylvain dodges and rolls out of the way of the beast’s attack. His spear manages to land a blow to its foreleg, but it seems unaffected. Byleth notices that a tiny crack forms in the magical barrier at that location. ‘Connie! Hilda! Aim for its right foreleg. We need to weaken those magical wards before we can damage it! Ingrid, take your battalion and lure it away from Syl!’

While the girls begin their assault on the barriers, she yells orders to the rest. ‘Lin, stay back and heal. The rest of us need to deal as much damage as we can once the barrier goes down. This beast is very strong!’

Well, it turns out her students are… much stronger. Dimitri takes one of the beast’s lives all on his own, even without his crest triggering. Felix and Byleth combine to take its second. Then, as the beast starts to rise again at the transition into his final life, Sylvain’s spear lodges in its eye. The crest of Gautier shimmers over himself and the monster that was his brother. The crest that Miklan longed for his whole life, and which finally sealed his fate.

On the sidelines, Linhardt uses his healing magic to fix Hilda’s broken nail.

*:·ﾟ✧

Having flown to Conand through the night, everyone is exhausted. Byleth agrees to stay the next night at the Fraldarius estate before they fly back to Fhirdiad, and then to Garreg Mach.

They land and walk up to the manor, where many happy introductions are made. Felix watches with resignation and mild amusement as Hilda charms his parents. Then she saunters off, arm linked with his foolish, whimsical father, the two of them chatting like old chums.

His equally foolish, whimsical mother delightedly receives an exuberant hug and self-introduction from Hilda. Then she makes a giant fuss of Ingrid, Byleth and, for some odd reason, Ferdinand.

‘Naturally! For mothers of all nations adore…’

‘FERDINAND VON AEGIR!!!’

Now, Duchess Helena Fraldarius links her arm with Byleth’s and drags her off, saying something about always wanting a beautiful daughter like her. Sylvain was slightly subdued on the journey, but he immediately brightens up, teasing the scowling prince about losing Byleth to the Fraldarius family if he isn’t careful.

Ingrid’s punch stops just before it connects with his gut. She will take it easy on him today since they just killed his older brother… ‘Nah, I’m glad my brother is dead. He was a fucking rapist. You can’t blame that on crests.’

‘I completely agree. Well, since you’re clearly fine…’ Ingrid punches him and Sylvain lies curled up in the dirt, whimpering.

Dimitri has to carry a comatose Linhardt, who has collapsed from all his exertion.

Feeling clean and relaxed after bathing, they all lounge around the giant drawing room hearth with hot drinks, relaying their week’s adventures to Rodrigue and Helena. Linhardt is happily napping in a cosy armchair, cocooned in a nice soft blanket. Felix is proudly showing Ferdinand a display of his antique weapons collection; Ferdinand is gushing with praise and delight.

Hilda is chatting about her big brother Holst, while braiding Rodrigue’s hair. Felix is surprised to hear his father telling her about Glenn. To his parents’ and Hilda’s mutual joy, they discover that Holst and Glenn were friends/rivals at the Officers Academy in their time. Felix’s initial grumpy reaction to the topic of his brother mellows at seeing Rodrigue and Helena’s laughter, when Hilda dramatically recounts Holst’s anecdotes of Glenn. He feels warm inside, hearing new stories of his brother. ‘They used to argue about which of their little siblings was cuter too!!! I can’t believe I didn’t realise Fe was _Glenn’s_ little brother! That’s sooo amazing! I’ll tell my brother when I write to him!’

Felix kind of loves how Hilda can make everything feel brighter.

Helena hums happily while she brushes Byleth’s long hair, and Byleth feels quite emotional at receiving so much motherly attention.

‘I have always wanted to brush a daughter’s hair! Your hair is the same colour as Felix’s! Why, you really could be our daughter!!! Don’t you think, darling? Don’t you think, Hilda?’

‘I agree wholeheartedly.’ Rodrigue smiles fondly at his wife.

‘Oooohhh, I _totally_ agree too!!!’

‘Don’t encourage the whimsical old woman!! And why are you asking for _Hilda’s_ opinion, Mother?’

Helena looks shocked. ‘Why can I not ask for my future daughter-in-law’s opinion?? Really, Felix!’

Felix splutters in agitation. ‘I’m not marrying _her_! You would have to tie me up and drag me to the altar!’

Hilda, Rodrigue and Helena: ‘Fufufu~’

*:·ﾟ✧

Everyone is exhausted and retires to bed after an early supper. Dimitri sneaks into Byleth’s room.

It is much colder in Fraldarius than in the capital. They pile rugs and pillows on the floor and drowsily make love in front of the fire. It is so warm and comfortable. Dimitri feels incredibly content, with Byleth’s head resting on his chest as she sleeps, their naked bodies melting into each other beneath the blankets, one of her legs tangled between his.

He feels very reluctant to return to the monastery.

Dimitri fantasises about Byleth coming to live with him in the Kingdom. He would be able to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning with her… like this. The thought makes his heart clench poignantly, and he feels like he might cry.

She would be so lovely in the colours of his house, he thinks; her black hair and star-like eyes would look glorious against the deep hues of blue. He allows himself a little possessive satisfaction at the thought of her wearing the Blaiddyd crest. Dimitri knows, without a doubt, that she would be the most beloved queen in the history of the Kingdom.

He falls asleep to blissful thoughts of a life with Byleth: of exhilarating horse rides over hillsides, walking through snowy forests, sparring with a dusty dishevelled Byleth, washing his beloved’s hair, watching her dress in the mornings, stealing kisses from her in the palace corridors, carrying her to bed, making love to her all night and being delirious from lack of sleep the next day…

Dimitri’s dearest wish is to one day have someplace to call home where he and Byleth will be together.

*:·ﾟ✧

Felix is unimpressed, watching his parents saying their goodbyes to Byleth, Ferdinand and Hilda. Hilda hugs Rodrigue’s waist, sobbing noisily, and his father pats the small pink-haired girl’s head fondly. ‘You will always be welcome here, Hilda. I hope you will come and visit us again. Your presence is a joy to this house.’

‘RODRIGUE!!! HELENAAAA!!! I’LL MISS YOUUUUU!’ Hilda is on first name terms with both his useless, irresponsible parents now.

‘ _What the actual fuck?! Should I actually be worried about them betrothing me to her???’_ Felix panics.

Duchess Helena and Ferdinand embrace tearfully. Ferdinand kisses her hand. ‘Thank you for your kindness, my lady. When I return to the Empire, I will carry back tales of the warm hospitality and generosity of the north! I hope dearly that one day the Goddess shall bless me with a wife as beautiful and virtuous as yourself!’ Helena begins to weep.

If it were anyone else, Felix thinks Rodrigue would have thought they were flirting with Helena. But Ferdinand and Rodrigue clasp hands in an equally emotional farewell.

‘But of course! Fathers of all nations adore…’

‘FERDINAND VON AEGIR!!!’

Yelling goodbyes, the Blue Lions take to the skies, turning back to watch Rodrigue and Helena grow smaller and smaller and vanish into the distance. The short peaceful stay at the Fraldarius home has healed them in some way.

It feels like the true conclusion of their trip to the Kingdom.

*:·ﾟ✧


	34. The Woes of a Virgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and Mercedes read Dimitri’s horoscope. Venus is in retrograde. Dimitri is totally… shook. Dedue is an agent of chaos.

The Horsebow Moon arrives and everyone settles back into their busy routine at the Officers Academy. The month promises the usual melodrama, secret plots, and romantic entanglements. Dedue was overjoyed when Dimitri returned from the study trip. He eagerly resumes his self-assigned duties, much to Dimitri’s dismay. It is sort of endearing for a day. Then Dimitri realises that whenever he wants to be alone with his professor… Dedue is perpetually there, stifling him, hovering and breathing down his neck like an overzealous guardian angel.

Three days pass without Dimitri managing to even steal a kiss from Byleth.

After two blissful months of frequent intimacy and private time with his beloved, the abrupt separation and loneliness hits Dimitri like an avalanche. The poor prince wonders how he managed to survive seventeen years of such a desolate existence! It feels like the whole world changed overnight, and Dimitri has no idea why. The possibility of sabotage never even crosses his trusting mind…

The Blue Lions watch with guilty but eager anticipation of drama as Dedue reveals his jealous and possessive side for the first time.

**4 Horsebow Moon 1180**

Four days!!! Dimitri misses Byleth terribly, Dimitri wants her attention for himself, Dimitri is dying for her affection and assurances of love. He has barely gotten to make skin contact with Byleth for four whole days _._ It is becoming difficult to separate waking reality from phantasmagoria, because of his feverish desire for her. He cannot concentrate on his studies or even the simplest tasks. He sits in class and stares hungrily at her mouth, craving the sensation of her kisses, her lips on his skin… IT IS TORTURE.

After the lecture, Dimitri tries to catch Byleth’s attention… ’Your Highness, it is time to depart for Professor Jeritza’s lecture.’

‘You go ahead, Dedue, I just need to…’

‘Then I will accompany you.’

‘Dedue, do not inconvenience yourself. Please…’

‘I insist, Your Highness. It is no trouble. It is my privilege to protect you.’

In the time Dimitri wastes trying to awaken Dedue’s powers of intuition, Byleth has left. He watches her disappear into the distance, listening to an animated Ferdinand. Dimitri is close to tears. He feels so guilty and sick at heart for his growing resentment and irritation towards his loyal, well-meaning companion.

Dimitri’s mind switches back to his professor, who has been… kind of distant. She has barely tried to approach him since they returned from the Kingdom! Dimitri is losing his mind from not being close to her! ‘ _Why doesn’t she care that we haven’t been alone together for FOUR days??? Has she even noticed my absence?? Has the Professor… has Byleth started to get bored of me?!_ ’

Dimitri is completely struck down. His horoscope had predicted this… ‘ _Could it really be true?!_ ’

**2 Horsebow Moon 1180**

Mercedes begs Marianne to take her on as her disciple. Mercedes wants to learn the esoteric mysteries of astromancy; specifically, to read horoscopes. Marianne says she finds it easier to explain by demonstration rather than theory, so Mercedes instantly conjures a line of volunteers outside her door. Marianne is suffering from performance anxiety. The mortals clamour for spiritual guidance.

Dimitri is dragged along by Sylvain, who wants to know why he has such bad luck with women lately. He also sees the potential for some juicy goss, and subject material for future chapters of _Professor of My Heart_. Dimitri is not expecting much, but he is secretly curious about what the stars might say…

Marianne is silent for a long time. Dimitri waits, a picture of regal patience and magnanimity.

‘Y-Your Highness, I have a strong sense that what you desire most to learn about is love. Love is the focal point of the astral energies for your sign this year. I will focus on that for your monthly horoscope.’

‘Marianne!!! You can tell Dimitri’s sign without even asking for his birthday???’ Mercedes and Sylvain gasp in unison. Marianne nods sagely.

‘Dimitri, when is your birthday???’ Mercedes asks.

‘20th of the Ethereal Moon. Does that affect the… astral energies?’

‘It is the very heart of navigating the secrets of the zodiac!!! For laymen such as myself, at least. Dimitri, you are a Virgo!’

‘Entirely befitting…’ Sylvain mutters as he scribbles in his notes.

**4 Horsebow Moon**

Dimitri sits on his bed with a tired exhale. He is finally alone. Right now, it is the next best thing to having Byleth. His hands shake slightly as he unfolds the transcript Mercedes thoughtfully made of Marianne’s divinations.

> _Special Observations_
> 
> Dreamy Neptune travels through sensitive Pisces this year. A providential arrival will reveal your entry to an empyrean domain of inconceivable connection, passion and satisfaction. It is a chance that will never exist in time again, in any other lifetime or iteration of your immortal soul.
> 
> The ebb and flow of desire shall be your truest guide.
> 
> _Horsebow Moon_
> 
> Venus, the ruling planet of love, goes retrograde in Gemini until the end of Horsebow Moon. Prepare for a period of intense emotions. Your newly awakened libido is phenomenal right now, but creeping insecurity about your lover’s waning interest will bring sexual frustration. You are afraid that you will never be good enough, which will create further distance, which will in turn cause anxiety, insomnia and distortions of reality.
> 
> Remember that you do not have to face this alone. Rely on your lover when you need support. It is vital to be honest to them about your feelings, needs and worries.
> 
> Turbulence surrounds the Lunar Eclipse in Sagittarius on 5 Horsebow Moon. This event opposes retrograde Venus, making you prone to aggressive behaviour. Try to address underlying issues with anger, jealousy and self-worth to get past this storm.
> 
> During this astral transition, the Moon—the embodiment of our hidden selves—opposes volatile Mars. Unknown or unfamiliar emotions may be revealed within yourself.
> 
> With Mercury in retrograde, the end of Horsebow Moon will turn the tides of romantic energy in your favour once more. On 21 Horsebow Moon, the Solar Eclipse in intuitive Cancer signals a fresh beginning, fortifying you with feelings of trust and clarity.
> 
> …The astral voices have gone quiet. That is all I can do for you, Your Highness.

Tomorrow is the Lunar Eclipse! What he is experiencing right now must be the turbulence that is mentioned! It all makes sense… So all he has to do is stick it out and avoid Byleth tomorrow. That way he will avoid everything that is portended, including dealing with his underlying problems! Dimitri is relieved he thought to reread his horoscope.

At the time, he had been too overcome by the revelation that if he had missed meeting Byleth in this lifetime… no, he couldn’t bear to imagine it! Dimitri had also been befuddled by the emotional planets or whatever, so he retreated into blissful daydreams of Byleth and entering her empyrean domain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to read the calendar with Great Tree Moon as the first month, because personally Dimitri feels much more like a Virgo than a Sagittarius xox


	35. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Lunar Eclipse. The day after.

**5 Horsebow Moon**

Dimitri is absent from class today, which surprises Byleth. Her responsible house leader has never missed a class before. Byleth noticed he had been acting strange. He avoided her the past four days, when usually he nearly broke her door down in his eagerness to see her every evening. When classes ended, she saw him looking in her direction, but he would not come to her. She was always busy, and her other students needed her attention too, so she couldn’t wait endlessly for Dimitri. And so another day would pass without them interacting at all.

It occurs to Byleth that it is always Dimitri doing the pursuing; rushing to her when he catches sight of her, surprising her with kisses and affectionate gestures any time they are alone, asking her to come to his room or inviting himself to hers, always initiating their lovemaking. Now he has stopped without warning, and Byleth is completely at a loss. She realises she has never needed to work for anyone’s attention before…

The indisputable reality of being his professor catches her unawares. Pursuing Dimitri is wildly different to him pursuing her! She just cannot do it. But with any other student, she would be going to check on them. It makes no sense to neglect her responsibility for Dimitri’s wellbeing just because she cares about him… yes, that is literally absurd. She will go to visit him after lunch.

Byleth happens to run into Dedue in the dining hall and asks him about Dimitri.

‘His Highness is not feeling well. He is resting in his room. There is nothing to worry about, Professor.’

‘That is reassuring, Dedue. Thank you. Still, I think I will stop by his room...’

‘Professor, that is unnecessary. Disturbing His Highness's rest will only extend the time of his recovery. I am capable of taking care of him.’

‘Dedue, I know how diligent you are! I have no doubt you are doing a wonderful job, I just—’

‘Thank you, Professor. I appreciate your trust. His Highness will not need you to fuss over him. He dislikes that when he is sick.’

Byleth is instantly suspicious. Dedue is most definitely hiding something. She is certain that he is trying to prevent her from going to see Dimitri. But why? Without saying anything more, Byleth nods to Dedue and leaves the dining hall. She is waylaid by Claude, but eventually makes her way to the top floor dormitories.

As she walks past the girls’ bedrooms, she catches sight of Mercedes’s figure in the distance. She is carrying a small basket and climbing the stairs to the top level where Dimitri’s room is. Byleth is struck by a strong feeling of foreboding that she should just turn around and leave…

 _‘This is so ridiculous!’_ Frustrated with herself and this whole situation, she swiftly traverses the intimidating distance to Dimitri’s door and knocks before she loses her nerve.

‘Dimitri? I came to see how you were feeling, Dedue said you were sick.’

There is a long and ominous silence.

Dimitri and Mercedes look up from their sewing. Mercedes happily rises from her chair to open the door for Byleth, but Dimitri shakes his head violently with a panicked look in his eyes. Mercedes sits back down, very confused.

‘Professor! Ah… yes, I am feeling rather unwell. I am sorry I missed class, um… is there something I can help you with?’

Byleth is also feeling unwell now. ‘No, I just wanted to check on you. Will you let me come in?’

’N-No, Professor! I am extremely sick, I don’t want to risk you catching… whatever I have. It would be best if you leave…’

Now Byleth is just… hurt. She knows Mercedes is inside. If Dimitri feels the need to hide it, then… Byleth had pushed away the fleeting thought earlier, but it returns like a stab. She barely manages to keep her voice from shaking when she says, ‘I am sorry for imposing. I hope you feel better.’

‘Professor, that’s not it…!’

Byleth is already walking away and doesn’t wait to hear the rest. She has been such a fool, and the feelings of pain and regret are so much sharper than she wants to admit to herself. If she accepts it, it is going to become even more real, and it will be even more painful. There is nothing Byleth hates more than feeling weak. When she feels weak, she knows there is something about herself that has to change.

‘ _I can’t believe myself. I really must have lost my head the last couple of months, unthinkingly accepting so much nonsense. I am really unsure what I even thought of Dimitri? Perhaps, the problem is that I didn’t think at all. I didn’t even stop to question anything. I have never felt like this before. I feel pathetic! I don’t think I have regretted my actions more in my entire life._ ’

Byleth is so thankful when she runs into Felix, who has been looking for her so they can spar, obviously. Suddenly, intensely longing for comfort, she gives him a desperate hug. Neither of them are the hugging type, so Felix is instantly alerted to the fact that Byleth is upset.

‘By, what happened?’

She sighs shakily. ‘I just want to forget about it for the moment. I promise I’ll tell you soon. Right now, I just really want to take all these… _feelings_ out on something.’

Felix puts an arm around her shoulders and marches her along. ‘I have an idea. Let’s go see what those loafers Balthus and Yuri are up to. I am down for impromptu fight club. If they’re busy, it’ll have to be you and me!’ He smirks at her and Byleth cannot help smiling back. She is truly blessed to have Felix.

Dimitri is miserable.

He had nearly abandoned his resolve and torn the door aside to follow his professor and tell her everything. Mercedes is sympathetic when he explains his conundrum. ‘It will be alright, Dimitri,’ she says kindly. ‘You can explain everything to the Professor tomorrow. She knows how much you love her. I am sure she will forgive you.’

Dimitri curses his fate. Byleth finally came looking for him, after he waited so desperately to see her… and he turned her away because of the fucking Lunar Eclipse. He knows it was to prevent something awful from happening, but his soul is anguished.

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri fidgets with agitation through the next morning of classes. His professor does not meet his eyes even once, even though he doesn’t look away from her for a moment. An overwhelming feeling of dread roils at the bottom of his stomach, making him want to throw up.

He rises quickly when class finally ends, making to chase after Byleth who has already walked off with unbelievable speed.

‘Your Highness, you need to…’

‘Not today, Dedue! And please don’t follow me!’ Dimitri snaps crossly, running out before Dedue can respond.

Byleth is already unlocking her bedroom door when Dimitri catches up, leaping up the steps with one long stride to cross the distance between them. She walks inside and he follows her, putting his arms around her from behind and drawing her back against him. Byleth’s body instantly goes rigid. When he buries his face into her hair and kisses the crown of her head, she pulls away so violently that he staggers slightly from the force of her reaction. She finally spins around to face him.

‘Professor…’

‘I’m sorry, Dimitri, but please… don’t do that anymore.’

‘ _What does she mean?_ ’ He imploringly reaches for her again, but she backs away from him. Her eyes are colder and emptier than they have ever been when she has looked at him.

‘Professor, please…’

‘I am serious, Dimitri. I can’t be with you like this anymore. This has become… too much for me.’ Byleth takes a deep breath. Her eyes are sad now. Dimitri is devastated as her meaning sinks in. He stares at her in terrible distress, refusing to accept that this is truly happening.

‘Professor, why are you saying this? Please… I love you so much…’ Tears are beginning to burn in the corners of his eyes, and his voice is breaking. Trying to prevent the worst from happening must have been the calamity he was trying to prevent. How hopeless he is. How cruel his fate is…

Anger briefly flashes across her face before it drains of emotion again. Her eyes flutter shut briefly and he is terrified that the next thing she says is really going to end everything…

‘I love you, Byleth! Please don’t leave me! I am so sorry for what I did yesterday. I regret it so much. Won’t you let me explain? I really didn’t mean to hurt you, Professor. I didn’t think it would hurt you like this. It was so stupid of me. Please tell me what I should do to keep you! Do you… do you truly not love me anymore?’ Dimitri pleads despairingly with her.

Byleth’s lips tremble when she finally responds. ‘I don’t think I can listen to you talk about… what happened… not right now. I don’t know what you want to accomplish by saying these things… But you are really hurting me, Dimitri. It really…hurts. So please stop… I will need a little time, but I will always be there for you… as your professor. That will not change.’ When she smiles, her lips have steadied. ‘And the special moments won’t go away either. Not for me. I won’t forget them.’

Dimitri’s heart is broken. It really has all come to an end. His beloved… He really has lost her… and now she is lost to him forever.

The dream is over.


	36. The War of the Fan Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soap opera continues... The Gathering of Men will fight and die for their Professor. Introducing Byleth’s ARMY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 kudos! ♥ I hope you keep enjoying the story xxx

No one anticipated this distressing turn of events. Not even Marianne with her divinatory visions. The break up of the academy’s darlings causes a terrific furore. The headlong love affair between the beloved idol and total knockout Professor Byleth and Prince Dimitri, her sweet, troubled and besotted Blue Lions house leader, had fast become a modern myth, and bestselling serial publication. It even produced the famous art print that currently graces the walls of nobles and commoners alike in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

It was meant to be an eternal romance; a fixture in Fódlanian folklore, retold and relived in the imaginations of generations to come…

*:·ﾟ✧

The Blue Lions are very worried. Knowing their Prince and Professor’s previous track record, they predicted a reunion in no more than one day, two days at absolute maximum… A week has passed since the break up became official. It is much worse than they imagined.

Dimitri is frighteningly depressed. He is hollow-eyed and exhausted from his unrelenting insomnia. His drawn face is perpetually swollen from crying. The training grounds are strewn daily with the splintered remains of training lances. He does not seem to be eating. He is spotted haunting the cathedral during his sleepless nights.

Dimitri’s only consolation is his Professor’s proximity during training. Her brief touches and corrections, and her closeness when they spar, give him momentary reprieve from his unending longing for her. Every day in class, Dimitri continues to watch Byleth with broken-hearted yearning.

When the Professor has to speak or work with him, she is as patient and attentive as ever, but unmistakably keeping her distance. Dimitri is bereft of words, unsure what to do with his body when she is nearby, looking at her with a mixture of pleading, misery and adoration, barely even hearing what she tells him.

Byleth politely but firmly turns down all of their offers to lend an ear. Not even kindly Mercedes can get through to her. _Everyone_ usually talks to Mercedes. They are all panicking now.

Dedue feels incredibly guilty. He only wanted Dimitri’s undivided attention for a week at most. The timing makes him think that his actions must be to blame. Could it have something to do with when he panicked and sent gullible, unwitting Mercedes on that interference mission? He is not sure what exactly happened, but he must have contributed to His Highness’s agony. Dedue is too ashamed and afraid to say anything.

Meanwhile, Byleth and Felix grow more intense and uncontrolled everyday. They disappear into Abyss every night, then reappear even more bruised and manic the next morning. Everyone knows about fight club by now, so it does not come as a surprise.

However, the hotheaded pair’s unhealthy coping mechanisms are cause for extreme concern. No one knows what to do or who to ask for help.

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri’s fan club— which literally consists of the same three girls, cloned several times over, as far as everyone can tell— is quick to begin a vicious smear campaign, spreading the rumour that Byleth cheated on poor Prince Dimitri. The skank broke his heart and was rightfully cast aside by the Kingdom’s Crown Prince, as he should have done long before!

Their Prince only remains upset because he is a gentle soul and truly fell for the Professor’s deceitful charms. Perhaps she even bewitched him with her occult powers! Could this be the real reason she is called the Ashen Demon???

Byleth suppresses her intense desire to unleash Ruptured Heaven on them all, and does not say anything. Dimitri is so miserable, he is unconscious of what is happening around him.

Not a single other student believes what is being said about Byleth, but the malevolent aura of the Real Wives of Prince Dimitri suffocates the entire academy. Their loud whispers, malicious vibes and obnoxious attempts to get closer to Dimitri are callous.

Mercedes and Annette are seen smudging in the courtyard every morning, but no amount of burnt sage dispels the melancholy that has settled over the academy.

*:·ﾟ✧

The final straw comes when a mysterious missive floats into the Blue Lions classroom during Byleth’s lecture. Felix spots it instantly, and Linhardt intercepts it with his wind magic. He unfolds the paper quietly on his lap, while Felix and Hilda peek over without being too obvious, in case Byleth notices them.

Large red letters are inscribed in cheap, trashy lip paint, which Hilda identifies as the same type worn by third-rate noble clones: the Real Wives of Prince Dimitri. The letters spell out the word ‘WHORE’. Their collective outrage goes from 0 to 100 at once. They will show this to Ferdinand after class. It is time for retaliation.

Ferdinand is irate beyond description. He furiously calls for a Gathering of Men. Lorenz transfers into the Blue Lions to support their beloved Professor Byleth during this crisis. They will combine forces with their affiliate organisation, the militant arm of Byleth’s fan club— Byleth’s ARMY, which stands for ‘Adorable Representative MC Yeahhhh!’

Ferdinand intends to wage ruthless social and psychological warfare on these ‘dregs of nobility’.

> Σ>―♡→
> 
> **The Gathering of Men**
> 
> 12 Horsebow Moon 1180
> 
> Meeting Agenda
> 
> Let’s plan how to deal with these nasty bitches! / Hilda Goneril and literally everyone
> 
> Meeting Minutes
> 
> The joint meeting of the Gathering of Men and Byleth’s ARMY was called to order at 12.00pm (lunch break) on 12th Horsebow Moon, in the Blue Lions classroom, by Ferdinand von Aegir.
> 
> _ Present _
> 
> Ferdinand von Aegir, President
> 
> Sylvain Gautier, Major Thinker
> 
> Ashe Duran, Spymaster/Secretary
> 
> Linhardt von Hevring, Major Thinker/Defender
> 
> Felix Fraldarius, Mighty Defender
> 
> Caspar von Bergliez, Enforcer
> 
> Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Vice President
> 
> Hilda Goneril, ARMY General
> 
> Yuri Leclerc, ARMY Spymaster
> 
> Leonie Pinelli, ARMY Commander
> 
> _ Approval of Agenda _
> 
> The agenda was unanimously approved as distributed.

‘This is just what I expected from the nouveau riche!’ Lorenz scoffs with disdain. ‘I propose that we sabotage their marriage prospects. With our combined noble connections, we can easily ensure they never find advantageous matches in any of our nations!!!’

They are all blown away by Lorenz’s pure genius. That was how Lorenz was unanimously elected Vice President on his very first day in the Gathering of Men.

> _Minutes continued…_
> 
> _ Business _
> 
> **1** Opposition research, opinion polling, surveillance, psychic consultation / Ashe, Yuri, Hilda
> 
> **2** Opposition psychology, analytics, subversion, innovation / Ferdinand, Hilda, Sylvain, Linhardt
> 
> **3** Holistic direction, Noble Perspective, offensive warfare / Lorenz, Ferdinand, Sylvain (representatives for the Leicester Alliance, Adrestian Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus)
> 
> **4** Engagement tactics, security, general aggression / Felix, Caspar, Leonie
> 
> _ Adjournment _
> 
> Meeting was adjourned at 1.00pm by Ferdinand von Aegir. The next meeting will be at 7.00am on 13 Horsebow Moon (tomorrow) in the Blue Lions classroom.
> 
> Minutes submitted by: Ashe Duran
> 
> Approved by: Ferdinand von Aegir, Hilda Goneril
> 
> Σ>―♡→

Felix’s scare campaign begins without delay. He simply marches into a Real Wives of Prince Dimitri club meeting. Linhardt trails behind to restrain the angry Fraldarius, in case the situation escalates. All the Wives’ heads turn around as the door violently slams open.

‘… _Holy fuck_ , what a roomful of hags! No amount of magical surgery or church donations could make any of you less repulsive, let alone as beautiful as Byleth. You aren’t even worth the rest of what I was going to say… I also challenge all of you to spar. Weak opponents bore me, but I will still relish crushing all of you. Let’s go, Lin.’

Felix turns around and stalks out of the silent, terror-filled room. Linhardt is so shocked, he can’t stop his hysterical giggling.

From behind them comes a delayed eruption of fearful screams, panicked clamour, and sobbing at their antagonisation of the Kingdom’s second most sought-after bachelor. The Wives did not anticipate _this_ distressing turn of events…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's ARMY is of course a pop reference to BTS ARMY haha


	37. It Is All About Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gathering of Men and Byleth's ARMY do not play around. Heroes or villains? Dimitri goes to Manuela for counselling.

The Gathering of Men decide it is safest not to ask how Yuri got his hands on the academy’s enrolment documents. Raring for retributive justice, Ferdinand, Sylvain and Lorenz spend the next few days writing letters to prominent matchmakers for their nation’s nobility, patrons of debutante associations, well-known society gossipmongers, and their noble fathers.

When the noblest of noble feathers are ruffled, the consequences are terrifying. The Real Wives are out of their depth against such vastly superior foes as Ferdinand von Aegir, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and Sylvain Jose Gautier.

Byleth’s students tend to get carried away with their penchant for theatrics. They have very likely just laid waste to a hundred futures. Sylvain wonders if their retaliation is too extreme… but he is enraged by the harassment directed at their professor, and he has no sympathy for malicious, crest-hungry opportunists. And the way Ferdinand and Lorenz see it, they are _saving_ a hundred other noble futures.

‘It is all about perspective. Simple as that,’ Ferdinand says, lifting his arms in a righteous shrug. ‘We are at war. We have come too far to stop now!’

‘…We literally just started,’ Linhardt interjects.

Ferdinand ignores him.

Ashe receives intelligence of an abominable plot to trash the vicinity of Byleth’s room with nasty letters, since the Wives’ last attempt was thwarted by Linhardt. The Wives seem to think simply increasing the quantity of letters is enough to beat them… a rookie mistake. ARMY General Hilda Valentine Goneril forms a coalition tactical force that consists of Leonie, Hapi and Linhardt. They easily intercept the pair of dimwits who are transporting the letters, and take them into custody.

They choose a nice spot between the tea pavilion and stables. With an air of sinister nonchalance, Hilda paces slowly before the captives, whose wrists are loosely bound with pink ribbon. ‘It is important to set the mood,’ she explains to her fellow interrogators. Hapi perches on a barrel, wearing an expression of disinterest, but feeling _very_ pissed off on Byleth’s behalf.

Linhardt leans against the stable wall with his arms crossed. The captive duo gulp and think he is kind of sexy… Linhardt is actually just tired, but his relaxed posture and detached air exude that distinctive brand of bad boy associated with the Blue Lions.

Being from an unstable nation is the nobility’s equivalent of being from the ‘wrong side of the tracks’, so the Kingdom boys are the most idolised at the academy. By an unconscious process of osmosis, Linhardt has been learning from the baddest and sexiest of Kingdom nobles, Felix of infamous House Fraldarius: producers of the ultimate ‘bad boys with crests’. It is a timeless fetish.

Leonie violently tips out the contents of the culprits’ satchels into a pile. Hilda pokes around with the toe of her boot, then picks up the bundles of notes and passes them to Hapi. She also picks up a telltale pot of garish red lip paint. Hapi doesn’t even bother to read the notes. They come alight in her hands. She tosses them back onto the pile of belongings which immediately catches and becomes a fierce bonfire.

Leonie kicks the empty satchels into the fire for good measure. They were cute— entirely incongruous with their vile contents. That kind of contradiction pisses Leonie off. It even overrides her miserly principles. Everything burns when Leonie is pissed off.

Hubert happens to skulk past, and decides to lend his aid. Hubert and Hilda share a diabolical thought without even needing to speak. Hilda smirks and presents the aforementioned lip paint to Hubert. Hubert proceeds to inscribe hexes for bad luck, acne breakouts and premature wrinkles on the evildoers’ foreheads.

Hapi and Linhardt warp the petrified, hexed girls into the centre of their brethren’s lair (clubroom), where the Wives await news of their mission’s success. Hearing the screams of terror, Hilda, Leonie, Hapi, Linhardt and Hubert share a gleeful chuckle. In times of war, it grows difficult to distinguish the line separating hero from villain…

‘It is all about perspective. Simple as that,’ Hilda says with a heartless shrug. Even the bounce of her twin tails is menacing today.

‘I guess we actually have come too far to stop now…’ sighs Linhardt.

Hubert has enjoyed himself immensely, so he agrees to consider joining the Gathering of Men.

*:·ﾟ✧

Byleth is really worried about Dimitri, but she is not the best person to help him right now. She confides miserably in Manuela, who already knows about their relationship. The Black Eagles are no better at keeping secrets than the Blue Lions. That evening, Manuela summons Dimitri to a counselling session in the infirmary.

When the despondent, fatigued prince arrives, Manuela is significantly alarmed. Dimitri is usually polite, self-possessed and decorous to a fault. Today, his appearance is totally unkempt; his uniform is creased and dishevelled, his hair likely hasn’t been combed in days, he looks like he may not have bathed for days either… He says nothing when she invites him to take a seat, slumping into the offered armchair and looking down at his hands.

Manuela brews a pot of chamomile tea, which Byleth said Dimitri usually found soothing and helped him relax. She kindly places his cup in front of him, and he mutters a subdued ‘thank you’. Then she takes her own seat on the other side of the low table.

‘Now, dear, I noticed you are going through a difficult time lately. I would like you to talk to me about it. There is no pressure, you can take your time.’

‘It’s nothing,’ Dimitri mumbles, clasping his hands in his lap. ‘I’m fine,’ he adds, unconvincingly.

‘I understand how hard it can be to confide in someone. If it helps you to know; since I am acting as your counsellor, I will not repeat anything you tell me without your permission. This conversation will remain between us. I think I can help if you tell me what you are feeling,’ Manuela says gently.

Dimitri’s lower lip trembles and he looks conflicted. Manuela realises he may well be apprehensive about admitting to his relationship with Byleth, which certainly does not make this easy.

‘I am also aware of the… circumstances, to a degree.’ Dimitri’s startled eyes snap up. ‘You need not fear judgement from me, Dimitri,’ Manuela smiles wryly. ‘You are not in trouble either. My concern is for your safety and wellbeing. I think you also realise it is not wise to let this affect your health…’

At that moment, Dimitri breaks down into heart-rending sobs, lowering his face into his hands.

A torrent of words begins to pour out of him. ’I love her so much, I love her so terribly… I miss her so much, P-Professor Manuela… it _hurts_ … She doesn’t want anything to do with me, and I can’t bear it anymore… She doesn’t even want me near her, she pushed me away when I touched her and it hurt more than I can bear… I don’t know what to do to fix it, I was such a fool, I still can’t accept that sh-she really left me— I keep praying that she will forgive me, and she will come back and h-hold me and everything will be alright again…’

_‘What in the Goddess’s name happened?’_ Manuela wonders in consternation. Byleth said nothing about what caused the break up. Manuela had heard the nasty rumours floating around, but she does not believe Byleth would do something like that. Besides, Dimitri wants _Byleth’s_ forgiveness? What has _he_ done??

‘Will you tell me what happened, Dimitri?’ Manuela asks carefully. ‘What do you want Byleth to forgive you for?’

‘I hurt her, she said I r-really hurt her… She doesn’t want to talk to me anymore, she won’t even let me explain, I really don’t understand how I could hurt her so much… I really am cursed! She doesn’t love me anymore…’

Manuela offers Dimitri her clean handkerchief. He takes it and stares at it for a moment, then pitifully blows his nose.

‘It’s all because of the lunar eclipse,’ Dimitri chokes through a fresh wave of tears. ‘I wish I had never read my horoscope…’

_‘…What the actual fuck?’_ Manuela thinks.

Manuela literally… cannot deal.

The monastery residents witness so much illogical behaviour from the Blue Lions on a regular basis. It is universally accepted that the actions of Professor Byleth and her class can only be understood by suspending conventional expectations of reality.

This is the first time Manuela has personally been exposed to their absurd affairs. Some kind of dramatic miscommunication is clearly to blame, but Manuela is unqualified to deal with such… convoluted predicaments. However, the young prince has more underlying his depression than the pain of losing his first love, and such things can be left to the wonderful Professor Manuela.

Besides, knowing Dimitri and Byleth’s track record (Black Eagles intel is thorough), these two are nowhere near done with each other.

Manuela sighs, still nonplussed. She had thought _her_ tragic alcohol-fuelled, loveless, irresponsible existence was a drama of operatic proportions…

_‘It is all about perspective,’_ Manuela thinks reflectively.


	38. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri sees his professor in the graveyard at nightfall.

Learning about Sitri had been confusing… Thinking about Sitri is confusing. Byleth is still rooted in place before Sitri’s grave, long after Jeralt has gone. She is oddly terrified to allow herself to think about her mother. Byleth used to think that learning her mother’s name, where she lived and died, where she lay buried in the earth, would bring a revelation. An answer to a vague, important question that would reveal some lost part of herself.

Byleth assumed her being, her sense of self and identity, were fragmentary in a way others’ were not—inevitably so—because of her missing history. She desperately wanted to know, though she waited patiently all these years, recognising the pain Jeralt felt when he remembered her mother.

Now she almost regrets wanting to know so much. There is something unsettling and frightening about the way she came to the answers… no, how she and her father were brought back to the place he had fled from…

It is as if everything contrived to lead Byleth back here to Sitri… and her secrets.

Dimitri steps out of the knights’ hall into the fading light of evening, his feet carrying him towards the cathedral. It has become a ritual over the past two weeks. He reaches the end of the avenue of trees, and the narrow vista opens up into a breathtaking panorama of sky. Its beauty affects him with a singular keenness tonight. He senses that barely perceptible instant of transformation when the night world fully materialises into being… The steadily darkening sky has a deep blue hue to it… like a dark ink blot spreading across wet paper. It reminds him of the colour of his professor’s hair… its blue sheen when the moonlight falls on her through the window, when she is lying in bed with him… And so, it feels like providence when his eyes catch on something down in the graveyard. It is as if his sharp stab of longing conjured her before him. He feels no hesitation when his feet carry him to her… Tonight feels different.

As he gets closer, she is cast into relief against the muted colours of dusk. She is so beautiful his heart hurts. She appears otherworldly… but she is _real_. She is his heaven, and she is within his reach. If he continues to convince himself that the distance between them is too great, then one day she really will be. He will regret all the chances he didn’t take to win her back.

Dimitri decides that he will be selfish. After all, nothing in his life has ever simply fallen into his hands. Everything he wanted from his beloved came to him in the moments when he chose to act on his desires… when he decided to be bold.

Byleth turns around at the sound of his approach. Her expression doesn’t change when their eyes meet, before she returns her gaze to the grave in front of her. Dimitri stands at her side; she is only a hair’s breadth away. He can feel the heat radiating from her body against his side in the cooling night air. He can’t make out the faded inscription on the gravestone. He turns his head to look at her tentatively. His professor doesn’t feel as detached and aloof tonight.

‘Why are you down here, Professor?’

She is silent for a moment. He watches her biting her lower lip indecisively, before she speaks without looking at him. ‘This is my mother’s grave. Jeralt showed me today. Her name was Sitri. They met and fell in love here at the monastery. It was the first time he ever spoke to me about her.’ It is puzzling, but Dimitri waits patiently and she eventually continues. ‘I was born here… My mother died giving birth to me.’ She looks so sad. ‘So I know my real birthday now… I finally know how old I am. I thought it would feel different…’

He reaches instinctively and traces his fingers along her palm. She lets him gently separate her fingers and interlock them with his. It consoles him just as much as it does her.

‘When is your birthday?’

Her expression is unreadable to him. ‘It is today. I turned 21 years old today…’

Dimitri always thought Byleth looked incredibly young. Then she really is as young as she looks.

‘What are you feeling, Professor?’ Dimitri asks quietly, noticing that something hangs unsaid on her lips. To him, this knowledge is comforting. It alleviates some of his insecurity that one day she might decide he is too young to be her lover… or her husband, when he asks her to marry him… He blushes and is half-relieved that she is not looking at him.

‘It makes me sad,’ Byleth whispers. ‘I don’t want my birthday to be the day my mother died.’ She takes a long shuddering breath. ‘It is just the day I was born. My birthday is the day that holds the history that made me who I am now… and holds some of the happiest memories of my life. It is the day I celebrated together with my father all the years of my life…’

‘And this year… you celebrated it with me.’ Dimitri’s head fills with a joyful rush of images and sensations he had imprinted in his memory. He is arrested by her profile, reliving all her precious expressions. ‘I am lucky I was the one who got to spend it with you, Professor.’

Byleth turns to him for the first time and gives him a warm and sincere smile. ‘Yes, I was really happy on my birthday. Thank you for spending it with me, Dimitri… and for listening and talking to me tonight. It means more to me than I can find words for…’ His professor’s eyes have that sparkle to them that means she is happy!

’You’re welcome,’ Dimitri manages to say, barely able to breathe; mesmerised by the affectionate expression he feared she might never make for him again. ‘You know I would do anything for you, Professor.’ Raising her hand to his lips, he kisses it lovingly. Then he holds it to his cheek and his weary eyes fall closed with a sigh.

Dimitri pines for her with more violence than ever before. The pain of missing her has not abated at all in the two weeks since she left him. It has only gotten worse. The reality of being so close to her, and touching her, hits him hard and he completely falls apart. His tears begin to fall onto her hand and roll down her arm.

‘I love you, Professor… I can’t stop loving you. I will never stop loving you! I have thought about you _every fucking second_ of every day since… since you left me. I can’t think of anything else. I keep thinking about you, I miss you so much… It _hurts_ so terribly… You truly are the most precious thing in the world to me. Please… I will do anything to earn your love again, Professor!’

After a pause that feels agonisingly long to him, his professor’s other hand reaches up and gently brushes his bangs away from his eyes. The familiar soothing sensation makes him cry even harder and he draws closer to her, seeking her comfort. She doesn’t push him away. She allows him to take her in his arms and hold her tightly against him, his face pressed into her hair, wetting it with his tears. Her arms come around his waist.

‘I will never love anyone else but you. I couldn’t even imagine thinking of anyone else! Every second I am apart from you is agony… please, Professor… Do you truly not want me near you anymore? Please take me back… Please let me be the one who makes you happy…’

Byleth tilts her head back to look up at him. The night has descended completely on the two of them now. Her eyes are luminous and clear even in the darkness. They are full of pain.

‘I am so sorry, Dimitri. I am so sorry for hurting you like this.’

‘I will forgive you anything, I will _always_ forgive you anything, beloved! Just please… Please take me back! Please give me another chance! I would do anything to be yours again… I-I can’t bear being without you anymore…’ He is so pathetic, so desperate and needy, but he is not ashamed to beg if it will only bring her back to him.

Byleth lightly caresses his wet cheek, brushing some tears away. ‘I am so sorry… so sorry that I didn’t believe in you as I should have. I have been making you suffer all this time. Isn’t it better for you to let me…’

Dimitri had been holding her face in his hands as she spoke… Tracing the line of her jaw, his thumb stroking the corner of her mouth and finding her lips in the darkness… ‘No!’ His voice rises in his panic and anger. ‘Please don’t send me away again! It will not be better! How could it possibly be fucking better??!! I don’t want that, I don’t care about that… I just want you! Do you really not see how much I love you…?’

His mouth falls upon hers and he kisses her desperately, unable to hold back any longer, tears spilling from his eyes again. After days of debilitating grief, fearful of never feeling the divine sensation of her kisses again, the emotions that erupt in Dimitri’s chest are so poignant; they cut as sharply as blades.

‘I am going mad without you, Professor…’ He holds her chin tightly to keep her exquisite lips imprisoned against his. ‘Just thinking about you drives me to insanity… My yearning for you will never end…’ he whispers hoarsely between kisses, his fingers now curling and twisting into her hair, desperately trying to find another way to trap her, to keep her from leaving him.

Dimitri is transfixed by his professor’s gorgeous panting mouth, her hands holding tightly to his wrists, her half-lidded eyes make him feverish from his intense arousal. His kisses grow even more rough and insistent, his consuming greed overcoming all remaining emotional restraint. His professor is impossible to resist, he wants to have her so badly… He is utterly bewitched... mind, body and soul.

‘Holy goddess, you are so beautiful, beloved… I wish you could see the way I see you, the way I feel you… Everything with you feels so fucking _transcendent…_ Is it normal for humans to feel like this, Professor? Merciful Seiros… I know I am addicted to you, but _I don’t fucking care_ if you say that isn’t good for me…’ His sweet professor moans against his relentless lips, and Dimitri thinks his monumental love and lust for her might kill him. ‘…So I hope that is not what you are thinking about, Professor. I don’t want you to think about anything except me right now! Let me show you just how much I love you… Please, will you let me?’


	39. Avoidance Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group therapy with Byleth, Felix and Linhardt (ft. Hilda).

It was never going to be that easy… Byleth did not want him back. Dimitri’s heart was already broken, but her gentle refusal crushed it. She said it wasn’t about anything he did anymore. She apologised for misunderstanding him. But there were things she needed to understand about herself first, before she could consider being in a relationship again.

But how could it not be about him? It is definitely about him, because Dimitri’s beloved professor doesn't want him back. His only consolation is that she said she hasn’t stopped loving him… but Dimitri doesn’t understand why she pushes him away if she loves him. He spends the night furiously destroying every single lance in the training grounds, including the iron ones.

Eventually, he returns to his room, collapses on the bed still in his sweaty uniform, and cries himself to sleep.

*:·ﾟ✧

Linhardt opens his bedroom door early in the morning to see Felix and Byleth. At least, they have the courtesy to look ashamed, even if they clearly are not.

‘Felix, do you have to keep hitting her in the mouth?’

‘I don’t specifically aim for it!’

‘Professor, can you please stop head butting Felix in the nose?’

‘It’s really not my fault that it works every time,’ Byleth complains. Her voice distorts oddly when a bubble of blood bursts in her mouth. For some reason, Felix finds that deliriously funny. He accidentally snorts with laughter and hurts his nose, then curls up on the floor in pain. Linhardt wonders if Felix might be concussed…

Linhardt gives a long-suffering sigh. ‘I hesitate to say this, but I don’t think your methods of coping are working. Certainly not for you, Professor.’

‘I don’t hesitate to say that they absolutely probably don’t,’ Felix mumbles incoherently from his position on the floor. ‘It’s mostly for the aesthetic value, obviously. Don’t you know anything?’

‘I like having anger issues. It makes me special…’ Byleth murmurs before sinking into legitimate (not aesthetic) melancholia, now that her momentary high has dissipated.

‘Same. It’s like… being troubled is our look. Oh Lin, on that note, can you leave maybe a _hint_ of my injuries? I want Goneril to fuss over me so I can tell her to fuck off.’

Linhardt confirms that Felix definitely has a concussion.

*:·ﾟ✧

Claude and Hilda record the sixteenth day of tragedy in their stats. On this day, the war of the fan clubs is swiftly ended by an almighty deus ex machina. Upon being informed that her darling Professor Byleth is being bullied, Archbishop Rhea calls the terrifying wrath of Seiros down upon the perpetrators. A mass expulsion purges the monastery of evil clones.

Ferdinand and Lorenz are pleased that the false nobility have been weeded out. The Gathering of Men rejoice. Everyone is pleased because the bullies were punished… but also for aesthetic reasons.

Hilda, Leonie, Hubert and Hapi put their own bullying ‘into perspective’, and soon forget about their casual foray into the dark side. Well, except for Hubert, who embraces the darkness within himself.

*:·ﾟ✧

Linhardt decides to start a therapy group. Byleth and Felix feel claustrophobic indoors so their first session takes place near the gazebo. It is the quietest part of the monastery gardens and the least frequented. Linhardt and Byleth feel relaxed and decide to lie on their backs on the lawn. Felix assumes the lotus position, and Hilda lies on her front near Felix’s knee so she can peek at the complex-looking book in his lap.

‘My diagnosis is flawless. By, you are a massive fucking egotist and extreme narcissist.’

Linhardt and Hilda’s jaws drop in shock. Whose terrible idea was it to allow Felix to perform psychoanalysis?

‘Gosh Fe!!! You can’t just diagnose people like that!’ Hilda interjects with a toss of her twin tails. ‘Besides, I totally know where you’re coming from, Professor!!!’

‘Because you’re a narcissist too! Also why are YOU here, Goneril? You can’t just barge into our therapy group! What the hell?!’

Byleth just sighs and continues watching the clouds.

‘These are my educated inferences based on your testimony…’

‘…You just got that book from the library today.’ Linhardt yawns and folds his arms behind his head.

Felix ignores him and continues.

‘Being an object of desire is a natural fact of life to you. You have grown _used_ to the cretin that is man believing you are their divine muse… _and_ their sex goddess. You feel a subconscious sense of power in this. The stupid Boar’s disgusting infatuation reinforced your extreme narcissism. Not to mention fools like Aegir who blindly worship you. The mere idea that Dimitri could want someone else when he had _you_ utterly destabilised your sense of self… because you never even realised the possibility could exist! I CRY EGOTIST!!! NARCISSIST!!!’

‘That… does sound rather egotistical…’ Linhardt muses, watching the sky thoughtfully. ‘Oh, Felix!!! Doesn’t that cloud look like the crest of Fraldarius??’

‘Get your head out of the clouds and actually help, for fuck’s sake!!!’

‘Ooooohhh, I totally got that psychoanalysis just now~ That was sooo cool!’

‘…That was a pun, Goneril. And I am disappointed in myself for using it, because that was fucking lame, even for a therapy session.’

‘Isn’t that you being egotistical too, Fe?’ Hilda asks brightly.

‘Yes, because I am an egotist. I embrace my egotism! At a meta level obviously. _I_ am aware of my egotism, but BYLETH isn’t! She refuses to think about the Boar because it hurts, and that hurts her ego. It is destabilising because an egotist _wouldn’t_ be hurt. It shouldn’t be possible for the idol to be hurt by the idolater.’

Felix is starting to catch Ferdinand’s love of monologuing.

‘She has always felt superior until now, which isn’t that hard with the Boar, to be fair. This situation has problematised her sense of superiority. It triggered an uncomfortable process of introspection. She has realised a hitherto unknown weakness, and By hates being weak. She doesn’t want to accept that Dimitri has this kind of power over her… _I_ sure as hell would never accept it!’

‘So you two have the same problem,’ Linhardt groans. ‘Of course you do.’

‘At least _her_ problem is some stupid Boar thing. If she is lucky, they’ll just fuck and she’ll get over it. I passed this stage years ago… in theory. After Glenn died, my parents sent me to therapy all the way until I came to the academy. So I know what I’m talking about. Much like myself, Byleth realises that we can’t beat this pain with nice, simple violence…’

‘Aww Fe… So why do you keep trying, hmmm?’ Hilda asks sadly. ‘Why do you need fight club if you passed this stage years ago?’

‘…I said _in theory_ … Understanding the problem doesn’t just make it go away. We both realise we can’t beat this shit out of our ourselves with our fists, but it doesn’t stop us from trying because we can’t think of anything else anyway. I’m stuck here out of disillusionment now. By is years behind, because she is still trying to protect herself from the pain. It’s called deflection! I AM OBVIOUSLY RIGHT!!!’

Byleth sighs miserably. ‘It made me realise… ahh, so this is what it feels like to be knocked off my pedestal…’

‘You literally just used a metaphor that screams egotist and narcissist! I don’t even need psychoanalysis for this…’ Felix tosses his book aside in disgust.

‘You’re sooo sexy when you’re psychoanalysing, Fe!!! Can you psychoanalyse me next?’

‘WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?? GO AWAY!!!’

‘Felix, therapy is meant to be calming!’ Linhardt snaps irritably. ‘Lie down like the rest of us and CALM DOWN.’

‘Ugh, fine.’

*:·ﾟ✧

If his words cannot persuade her, Dimitri will just have to seduce his professor all over again. This resolution helps him regain an interest in personal hygiene. He starts paying attention to his hair again. He accepts Dedue’s help with his laundry and ironing.

Dimitri will have his professor in his bed again… or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fitting Daria reference.


	40. How to Seduce Your Professor Again 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri attempts to (re)seduce his beloved professor, with help and hindrance from the students of the Officers Academy.

Dedue seeks absolution for his crimes against love, and his role in Dimitri’s heartbreak. He goes to Mercedes and Annette for help: they must help Dimitri win back Byleth’s heart. Mercedes and Annette solemnly promise to keep his involvement under wraps.

The girls of the Blue Lions and Black Eagles are the staunchest allies in such matters. They unite in the cause of restoring Dimitri and Byleth’s happiness. Dorothea is unanimously elected as the leader of their coalition, which consists of herself, Petra, Mercedes, Annette, Ingrid and Hilda. Edelgard is uninterested. Bernie squeaks that she will make her contribution via the medium of literature, which the others are satisfied with.

And so it happens that Hilda and Ingrid come in search of Dimitri, who is training/moping alone in the knights hall. Tuesday afternoons are when Byleth runs hand-to-hand combat training. Dimitri dislikes hand-to-hand combat with a passion, because Byleth exposes entirely too much of her body, which Dimitri possessively wishes she would only allow _him_ to see. The sight of Felix and Caspar’s hands on Byleth, and their bodies pressed hers when they grapple, is just too much for the jealous prince to handle.

Dimitri follows the girls in confusion and is led to a downstairs area at the side of the cathedral, where a super secret meeting is being held. The girls are sitting in a circle on the stone floor, being swarmed by cats. Dorothea is clever and takes no chances. She predicts that if the Gathering of Men learn of the girls’ plotting, they will enact countermeasures immediately.

‘We are of one mind, Your Highness.’ Dorothea nods approvingly at Dimitri. ‘Seduction is the foolproof way to getting the Professor back. We have devised a strategy that should 99.95% ensure success’

‘I would be grateful for your guidance,’ Dimitri bows politely before sitting down crosslegged and joining the girls’ circle.

‘First, we need to remind the Professor of what she is missing!’ Hilda giggles.

‘The most important thing about the first phase of seduction is that you CANNOT go all out. Call this… a warm-up, if that helps to visualise the level of effort required. Adhere to the three T’s! You will _tease_ , you will _tantalise_ , you will _torture_ ~ It is all about the mind games, Your Highness,’ Dorothea explains wisely.

Dimitri stares at her, wide-eyed and listening attentively.

‘What would you say your best assets are, Dimitri?’ Hilda asks brightly.

Dimitri looks totally blank.

‘Well, let’s start with the basics,’ Dorothea sighs. ‘Do you have a six pack, Your Highness?’

‘A… what?’

 _‘This is going to take a while,’_ the girls realise.

‘Abs, Your Highness. How many do you have?’ Ingrid asks patiently.

‘Like this, Your Highness. See, these are six.’ All the girls squeal and fall about laughing when Petra lifts her shirt to reveal the impressive hints of a six pack. Dimitri is too shocked to even be embarrassed. But he finally understands.

‘Ah… I have eight?’

There is stunned silence before the clamour of several enthusiastic voices overwhelms Dimitri with advice. In their excitement, they completely forget about secrecy and keeping their voices low.

‘The Professor must definitely be missing _those_ ,’ Dorothea cackles with laughter, making Dimitri blush furiously.

‘Your hard work is deserving praise, Your Highness,’ Petra says with a smile.

‘DIMITRIIIII, THAT IS TOTALLY AN ASSET!!!’ Hilda shrieks exuberantly. ‘Do we even need to know any other assets?!’

‘This must a sign that the Goddess herself blesses our endeavour!’ Mercedes exclaims reverently.

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri suffers from performance anxiety, so he surreptitiously undoes every second button on his shirt, about halfway into Sylvain’s sparring session… even though there is still Ferdinand to go before Dimitri’s turn arrives.

Wednesday and Thursday afternoons are the Blue Lions’ individual weapons training sessions with Byleth: sword and lance training on Wednesdays, axe training and archery practice on Thursdays.

Felix always goes first, because he agitates them all with his grouching and restless energy if, Goddess forbid, he ever has to wait his turn. After Felix, the officially agreed upon Wednesday listing is as follows: Ingrid, Sylvain, Ferdinand and Dimitri.

All the other male students take their shirts off when they spar with Byleth. In fact, Sylvain makes a special point of doing so if he is sparring with his favourite professor. Claude even takes his shirt off during archery practice if Byleth is anywhere in the vicinity… But Dimitri has never done this before. It doesn’t matter that Byleth regularly sees him with his shirt off (‘or used to,’ Dimitri thinks gloomily), because that is in private. Doing it in front of others is completely different!

Dimitri and Ferdinand once maintained ‘shirts on’ solidarity, but this month, even the decorous noble has turned traitor. All because of a little heat? Ridiculous! Dimitri is convinced that no one has _literally_ died from overheating. It is definitely an urban myth, he just has yet to debunk it.

Dimitri watches sourly as Ferdinand neatly folds his shirt and sets it down on a bench, before grabbing a training lance and running over to Byleth. Ferdinand appears to be in very high spirits.

Unbeknownst to Dimitri (because everyone thought it wiser not to tell him) Ferdinand’s change in attitude has less to do with the heat and more to do with their professor. As it happens, in a rare but fortuitous lapse in decorum, Ferdinand lifted up his shirt to wipe his sweaty face. Byleth, who was sparring with him at the time, noticed that he had finally developed a distinct six pack. Of course, she praised him for it as a result of his hard work during training, and knowing that he was probably very proud of it.

From that day forward, Ferdinand was a convert.

Finally, it is Dimitri’s turn. His heart is beating very fast and he is already sweating. The girls’ faces materialise before his eyes.

‘Unleash your sexy inner BAD boy!!! Remember the THRILL of the first time you seduced her!!’ Hilda is far too enthusiastic, even as a figment of his imagination.

‘Focus on winning,’ Petra says wisely. ‘Don’t take your eyes off the prey… I mean, the prize!’

‘It is all about mind games,’ Dorothea reminds him. ‘Remember the three T’s. Make the Professor look and remind her of what is not hers to touch anymore…’

But Dimitri _is_ all hers and really wants Byleth to touch him…

‘Noooooo!!! Not yet! This is the warm up! THE WARM UP!!!!’

*:·ﾟ✧

‘What the hell…’

Sylvain stares at Dimitri in surprise when he casually unbuttons his shirt and flings it aside before entering the sparring ring.

‘Look over there,’ Sylvain whispers to Ferdinand, jerking his chin in Dimitri’s direction.

‘Why, His Highness has an excellent physique!!! Goodness, I have never seen an _eight pack_ before!!!’

‘That’s not what I’m talking about,’ Sylvain groans. ‘Something is definitely afoot. His Highness just took his shirt off!’

‘Is that…’

‘…A classic seduction move??? YES! Dimitri could never come up with something like this on his own. Someone has put him up to this. Someone is helping him move in on the Professor again!’

Understanding dawns on Ferdinand’s face. The pair exit the training grounds nonchalantly before sprinting towards the classrooms.

The Gathering of Men must rally to their beloved Professor Byleth’s defence once more!


	41. How to Seduce Your Professor Again 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt decides to be a leader. The Gathering of Men want what is best for their Professor and her Prince.

‘We are honour bound to act in our Professor’s best interests at all times. It is as simple as that,’ Lorenz says airily.

‘Excellently put, Lorenz! Yes, that is our creed! This is the situation at hand: Sylvain believes His Highness has been put up to a wicked plot of seduction against our Professor… um, sadly that is all I heard before I panicked at the vague concept of her coming to harm. So Sylvain, if you would,’ Ferdinand bows out sheepishly.

A barrage of voices breaks out before Sylvain can begin to speak.

Ashe meekly defends Dimitri. ‘We know how much His Highness loves the Professor. He would never harm her. How could someone have convinced him to seduce her… um wait, that part makes sense, but he wouldn’t put her in danger… But I-I guess I don’t really know what it entails, so there may be dangers I don’t know about…’

‘Why are we even bothering with this?’ Felix demands, feeling a headache coming on. ‘Yeah, it’s the Boar… who is a wild boar, and a danger to everyone, including himself… but Byleth loves him.She’s stuck in a crisis of being right now, but they are literally going to fuck. It’s only a matter of time. Let them handle it themselves.’

‘Felix, _please_ temper your vulgar speech! It is entirely unbefitting of such a prominent noble as yourself!’ Lorenz looks as if he is about to faint.

‘Hmph.’

‘As her closest confidant, you would know her feelings better than we do,’ Ferdinand nods solemnly. ‘My heart is at ease, as long our fair Professor is not at risk of harm, and His Highness’s overtures are not unwelcome to her…

‘You are all but innocent babes,’ Sylvain sighs, lounging with his feet up on a desk. ‘I agree with Felix, but the most important thing he mentioned…’ Sylvain pauses for dramatic effect ‘…is _time_.’

Lorenz nods wisely in agreement, but has absolutely no idea what this means. Sylvain continues. ‘There must be a reason they are not back together, and I am inclined to believe it is on the Professor’s part. What if _time_ is what she wants? If someone is telling Dimitri to push his feelings onto her right now, forcing her to choose… surely this can only be harmful for them both.’

‘You make several pertinent observations!’ Lorenz gasps. ‘This may only complicate their relationship further… and hurt both our Professor and her Prince!!! We must intervene and stop Prince Dimitri posthaste!’

‘Shut up, Lorenz!’ Felix snaps. ‘The only people complicating this right now are whoever is putting stupid ideas in the Boar’s head… besides, what did he even do, Sylvain?’

‘Dimitri took his shirt off!’

Felix: ‘….’

Sylvain: ’….’

Everyone: ’….’

Felix is clearly struggling to decide where to even begin responding. He decides to progressively work himself up to his rage. ‘Alright… I’m going to speak slowly… so you can all understand me. I concede, Dimitri taking off his shirt is a novel occurrence. But if Byleth was going to hurt herself on his fucking abs or whatever, she would have done so long ago!!! What is the danger here?!’

‘The Prince has an eight pack!’ Ferdinand feels the need to share, with an expression of awe.

‘I don’t care how many he has! They are not going to cut her…’

‘Of course they are not, Fe!’ Sylvain says exasperatedly. ‘It’s an alpha move! He is using his significantly above-average physique to TEMPT her!’ Ashe, Ferdinand and Lorenz blush bright red. Lorenz splutters.

‘Why do you even care, Syl?! I’m starting to think this is all just you trying to sabotage the Boar and Byleth! Please don’t tell me…’

‘Ugh!!! Shut up Felix! I am not actually that despicable!’ Sylvain feels uncomfortable though. Felix sometimes hits the nail on the head. He did care about Byleth… and he momentarily felt hopeful when she and Dimitri broke up… Sylvain is no longer sure what he was thinking or trying to accomplish or what he is even living for anymore.

‘Well, whatever!’ Felix says dismissively. ‘Maybe someone did put that dumb idea in his head…’

‘It was Dorothea, obviously.’ Yuri strolls into the Blue Lions classroom. Byleth’s ARMY has temporarily loaned him to the Gathering of Men as a consultant. ‘Even if I didn’t have my intel, it is as clear as day. She may as well have told the Prince to hit Byleth in the face with a shovel. Dorothea’s techniques only work on horny aristocrats who already know their money will get them what they want.’

‘Yuri! I-I… well, I never! That is a terribly ignoble way to speak about a lady…’ Lorenz is leaning on Ferdinand for support. He is unsure how many more shocks like this he can take.

‘Yeah yeah, whatever…’

‘I was unaware that Dorothea was friends with His Highness,’ murmurs Ferdinand, pacing thoughtfully. ‘What could her motive be?’

‘Well, Dorothea _was_ there from the very beginning… Even before His Highness confessed to the Professor. Dorothea was very supportive of the Professor giving him a chance.’

Everyone turns to look at Linhardt. Felix has propped Linhardt’s chin up on a stack of books so he will not be tempted to lay his head down and fall asleep.

‘How did you learn this, my sleepy friend??’ Ferdinand gasps.

‘…I was there? I mean, I was half asleep but I heard some fragments of the conversation. Anyway, Dorothea is probably trying to help… maybe.’ Linhardt sighs. ‘I just want to sleep…’ He sounds like he is about to cry.

‘It’s not just Dorothea. It seems all the girls from the Black Eagles and Blue Lions are involved, minus the Imperial Princess.’ Yuri sticks his hands in his pockets and looks extremely bored. ‘In fact, they probably came up with a terrible plan at some stupid meeting… much like this one.’

Linhardt is feeling a little sorry for Dimitri. He remembers the times that the miserable prince ran into him at the library, and how talking to Linhardt seemed to help. Perhaps, Linhardt wondered, he was wiser than he thought. That is why he finally decides to take the bickering Gathering of Men in hand.

‘It is too much bother trying to operate “from the shadows”, Ferdinand.’ Linhardt manages to suppress an almighty sigh. ‘I will speak to His Highness myself, so that we know for sure what he is thinking, rather than assume things. I propose one or some of you approach the Professor in a similar fashion. Not Felix, because he enables her, and he lacks the capacity to talk about emotions.’

‘Lin, that’s just rude… actually, on second thought, you are possibly right…’

‘Lorenz and I shall speak to the Professor,’ Ferdinand says, and Lorenz nods grandly. ‘Linhardt, I underestimated you. A direct approach… it is truly ingenious! Perhaps when they are both on the same page, as it were, we can even progress to couples therapy…’

‘Then Sylvain and I will confront the meddlesome girls!’ Felix says with a bloodthirsty grin.

‘Confrontation will be unnecessary,’ Sylvain sighs. ‘Besides, I really don’t want to fight a whole group of magical girls… not to mention PETRA.’

‘Speak for yourself. I would welcome the challenge! And _I_ have defeated Petra in a tournament before. Who do you think you are underestimating?!’

‘I could challenge Dimitri to single combat to defend the Professor’s honour!’ Caspar suggests brightly.

‘Please don’t, Caspar,’ Linhardt groans. ‘Whatever you do, I recommend you _don’t_ do that.’

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri is fighting a lot better today than usual. Is it his desire to impress Byleth? He always feels that though. Surely, _surely_ it is not because he took his shirt off? He definitely doesn’t feel as hot and bothered as he usually does by this time in a spar. Dimitri begins to question his principles. Even distracted by such thoughts, he is managing to hold his own against his Professor, when usually she pounces on his slightest distraction. _Unless she is distracted too?_

Dimitri had been enjoying himself and almost forgotten his impetus for the whole situation. He is a lot better at reading Byleth’s expressions now, and he thinks she just might look a little flustered. _Could it really be because of me?_ The thought that seeing his body could affect her, like hers affects him, stirs a strange emotion inside him. It is something like confidence, a sharp thrill of realising his Professor might actually find him desirable.

In spite of being in a relationship with her up until now, Dimitri has never really reflected on his place in it. He constantly felt undeserving of happiness, and almost saw her love, and being able to have her body, as gifts she gave him.

Dimitri is almost stunned to realise that… perhaps Byleth wants him too. His reasoning processes have never been particularly, well, reasonable. This new perspective gives him a sudden burst of strength and speed.

Byleth’s training lance shatters into pieces in her hands. Dimitri flings her back against a pillar, and the breath is knocked out of her body. With his lance across her throat, and his body pinning her in place, he is too strong for her to shift, and she gives up struggling.

‘Do you yield, Professor?’

‘I yield,’ his Professor gasps hoarsely. Her eyes are sparkling when she looks up at him. ‘Dimitri, that was amazing! You had me just trying to escape you the entire time. I think that is the hardest I have had to fight for a while, it was… thrilling!’

Her praise feels wonderful. ‘Thank you, Professor.’ The sensation of her body pressed against his is beginning to register in his mind, and he is so reluctant to move away from her.

Byleth had been caught up in the rush of the end of their spar, but now she starts to realise the same thing. She looks up at his face, and the intensity in his ice-blue eyes makes it even harder to breathe. She has missed him a lot, and being so close like this… He is not crying or begging as if he has done something wrong. There is something different about the way he is looking at her. It is suddenly hard to remember what hurt and confused her enough to push away the sweet prince who loved her so much. Perhaps she really should talk to Manuela about her avoidance issues.

‘I’m sorry, Professor.’ Dimitri pulls away from her, not meeting her eyes anymore. ‘I will be heading off then. Thank you for today.’

Dimitri is very conflicted when he walks away from his Professor. But he thinks the girls may have been right. It is important that Byleth be the one who chooses to come to him this time. He doesn’t really like the idea of ‘mind games’, as if he is trying to deceive her into wanting him. But perhaps it is alright that he is making sure he stays on her mind.


	42. ♥ How to Seduce Your Professor Again 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes according to plan, but things always turn out alright. ♥

Byleth walks into the Blue Lions classroom to a lungful of a scent that nearly makes her come undone: Dimitri’s cologne (‘Witness the power of association!’ Dorothea giggles inside Dimitri’s head). Byleth doesn’t notice that the other students are choking and gasping for breath. She is frozen in place and struck by a deluge of sensory images… her lips on Dimitri’s neck… brushing away the hair that falls over his eyes… snuggling against his chest for naps… the sound of his laboured breathing and moans when they make love… Dimitri's arms wrapping around her to pull her back to him when she tries to leave… Suddenly, his tall, familiar figure and his endearing face is in front of her, asking if she is feeling well. She is enveloped in his scent again when he gently divests her of the stack of books she is holding. The slight brush of their hands leaves a pleasant tingling burn in her skin. Byleth spends the entire morning struggling to keep flashes of memory and daydreams about Dimitri out of her mind. It is a struggle not to look at him too often. Every time she does, their eyes meet and his intense gaze makes her feel as if she is naked for him, in front the entire class. She feels terribly confused, she is yearning for him, but also profoundly sad.

Ferdinand and Lorenz have invited her to tea, so they flank her and spirit her away immediately after class. Byleth feels relieved and thankful to her noblest of nobles for helping drag her from that heady atmosphere.

‘Thank you for gracing us with your glorious presence this afternoon, Professor.’ Lorenz is nothing less than the epitome of nobility as he pulls out a chair for Byleth.

‘Professor, your beauty does not cease to overwhelm me every day,’ Ferdinand’s voice transitions from earnest to extravagant midway through his utterance.

‘That was very melodic, Ferdinand!’ Byleth praises him. ‘I would be so pleased if you joined me in the choir one day. You too, Lorenz! I can tell that that you would have a beautiful singing voice.’ Ferdinand and Lorenz blush and preen with delight, and enthusiastically agree to convene at the next choir practice.

‘We took the liberty of combining our collections to provide you with a vaster array of choice!’ Lorenz draws her attention to the ornate trolley beside their table in the pavilion. ‘Is there any tea that inspires you today, Professor?’

‘You two are always spoiling me! Thank you, this makes me so happy! Hmmm let’s see~’ Ferdinand and Lorenz exchange proud tear-filled glances. ‘Ohhh! May I have this one, please? Seiros Tea is my favourite! None of the traders here sell it, so I haven’t had it in ages.’

‘Professor, as I say every time, you truly understand the language of tea! This is one of my own favourites!’ Ferdinand exclaims, taking over the delicate task of brewing the tea.

‘It is one of mine as well! The perfect choice for today. I must commend you on your discerning palate, Professor. Canelé? Radish sandwich? Deconstructed strawberry shortcake?’

The trio have a merry time discussing modern philosophy, the boys’ political ambitions, which crest’s sigil is the most aesthetically pleasing (contenders: Blaiddyd, Gautier and Noa), hair styling tips, and whether erotica should be classified as literature. ‘But Professor! How does it provide even the possibility of erudite reading material, let alone reveal progressive new techniques???’ Lorenz gasps. Ferdinand and Lorenz are not sure why Byleth laughs at that, but they are pleased to see her in cheerful spirits. They say enthusiastic and fond goodbyes, though they will probably see each other soon at dinner. Lorenz and Ferdinand are slowly lugging their tea collections back to the dormitory when they realise they forgot their actual mission.

*:·ﾟ✧

Felix demands Hilda fight him in hand to hand combat.

‘But I’m a MAGE nowwww!!!!! This is totally unfair!!!’

‘Stop whinging and fight, Goneril!!!’

‘Hmmmm~ Alright then… but if I win, you will be my gofer for a whole week! Prepare to be a slave to allllll my orders and whims!!!’

‘…Fine!’

Sylvain is thankful when he is instantly defeated by Annette, though she is immediately defeated by a whirlwind with deadly russet eyes.

As expected, the boss fight is against Hilda. It doesn’t last long. Felix’s speed is no match for Hilda’s strength this time. A powerful kick in the midriff makes Felix bend over to a nice height for Hilda to flip him straight over her back to the ground. Felix is extremely pissed off when he ends up in a headlock between Hilda’s legs, while everyone jeers at him.

‘Wow Fe, it’s kind of sexy having your head between my legs!’

‘UGHHHH SHUT UP, GONERIL!!!’

*:·ﾟ✧

Linhardt calculates where he is most likely to find Dimitri at this time of day… _Kingdom male >> training grounds… _Statistically speaking, he will not require any further statistics. Linhardt finds Dimitri oppressing some training dummies with a stick… no, lance. ‘Your Highness, I am glad to find you here as I expected.’

‘Oh, Linhardt! Do you require me for something?’ Dimitri takes a break from the violent flurry of movement that makes Linhardt feel exhausted on his behalf. Linhardt accompanies Dimitri while he gets a drink of water and washes his face, pushing his damp blond bangs off his forehead. His eyes look a less lifeless than they have been lately, Linhardt thinks in relief.

‘Well, no particular purpose besides to converse with you on the vagaries of emotions…’

‘I’m sorry… could you say that again, please?’

Linhardt sighs. ‘Emotions, Your Highness. I came to see how you are feeling. I was hoping you might offer me more than a one-word answer… a conversation. How are you, Your Highness?’

‘Fine— ah, I understand. It is kind of you to be concerned. I would be glad to converse with you. Do you mind if I talk and train at the same time? It helps me clear my head.’

‘That is acceptable.’ Linhardt shuffles back to the dummies behind Dimitri. He perches on a ledge a safe distance away and watches Dimitri go back to some training forms.

‘I assume you want to know how I am feeling about the Professor?’ Dimitri asks eventually.

‘That too. But I am interested in your wellbeing as a whole.’

Dimitri is quiet for another breath. Linhardt realises the prince is not wearing a shirt, as Sylvain said. Dimitri’s body looks absolutely nothing like his own… According to Hilda and Ferdinand, connoisseurs of Fódlanian fashion, Linhardt is a waif.

‘I feel like I am alone again. In a place where people tolerate me, but no one is on my side. I miss how it used to feel… looking forward to her closeness every day, and having her accept me, I guess. It is hard to get out of bed every morning, even if I haven’t slept.’ Dimitri’s voice becomes slightly unsteady. ‘I miss the way she used to look at me, it… made me really happy. It hurts a lot that she doesn’t want to spend time with me like before. I miss her. It hurts terribly that she can forget me and be fine, when I s-struggle not to think about her every…’ Eyes blurry with tears, Dimitri is back to showing the straw dummies no mercy. Linhardt nearly shrieks with delight when the Crest of Blaiddyd flashes in front of his eyes, and both lance and dummy fly into pieces. The poor dummy’s decapitated head disappears into the distance, crashing into a weapon rack on the far wall. ’Fuck!!!’ Dimitri strides off to get another training lance. Linhardt helpfully uses a wind spell to blow the debris off to the side of the training area. Linhardt takes safety seriously. ‘Ah, thanks Linhardt.’ Dimitri moves on to the next dummy.

‘I am glad you made the effort to put your feelings into words for me, Your Highness. I can see this affects you a lot. The Professor is better at hiding her feelings, but I can say for a fact that she is not fine, nor has she forgotten you.’

‘I thought she would understand if I talked to her, like she always used to,’ Dimitri says miserably. ‘I suppose she indulged me often. I didn’t care if she did, I was happy to have anything she gave me. Now, the more I try to talk to her and apologise for hurting her, the more she avoids me.’

‘I will have to address that in two parts… First of all, that doesn’t sound like a nice feeling, Your Highness. Are you really fine with not receiving everything that she could give you?’

Dimitri gives him a quick side-glance. ‘I could not be so arrogant as to presume I deserve all of her. She is far above me in so many ways. I have a feeling you have a different line of reasoning you wish to impart?’

‘Naturally,’ Linhardt grins, folding his arms behind his head. ‘I arrogantly presume you and I are friends after all, Your Highness. I simply disagree with the idea that you are not equals. You give her more than you believe. So you are wrong if you think you are the only one receiving things in your relationship.’

‘What little I give her probably pales in comparison…’

‘You are too quick to doubt yourself. Self-doubt is for avoiding things you don’t want to do. For example, when Lady Edelgard and Hubert told me they would make me work harder because I had so much potential; I expressed self-doubt, had a nap, and transferred into your class. No one asks for your humility, Your Highness. You could have stayed quiet just then, rather than put yourself down instinctively. I am no expert in psychology, but I think when you say things like that about yourself, you come to believe them.’

Dimitri had stopped momentarily to listen to what Linhardt was saying. ‘I see the merit of your words. Thank you for your wisdom, Linhardt. And… I do think of you as my friend.’ Dimitri flashes him a grin, his face looking a little brighter.

‘That is good to hear! I also want to say, I think you have become an important part of the Professor’s happiness. I think that really scares her. Which brings me to my second point… Your Highness, do you actually know what the Professor is upset about?’

‘I’m not sure anymore,’ Dimitri says through his whirlwind of attacks, a glum expression returning to his face. ‘I thought she was upset because I didn’t let her into my room, on account of the full moon. Marianne predicted something awful would happen.’

‘And of course, Mercedes happened to be there.’

‘Yes, I was stuck inside all day and Dedue thought I could use the time to learn how to mend my clothes… How did you know that?? Linhardt, do you also possess the gift of divination???’

‘No, Your Highness. Merely the gift of deduction. The Professor realised soon after that it probably wasn’t true… but she thought you were cheating on her with Mercedes.’ Crest of Blaiddyd twice in under ten minutes! Linhardt is thrilled, even when he has to dive off the ledge to dodge a second flying head.

Well, Linhardt has completely ruined the girls’ slow burn strategy. Dimitri is too furious to be sad anymore, and wants to confront Byleth right away. Linhardt panics and warps him into an ice water bath in the sauna. It actually helps Dimitri cool down somewhat. Linhardt fools the prince into returning to his room. He suggests that Dimitri make himself pretty, because the Gathering of Men are at his back, and a plan is underway to make Byleth come to him this very afternoon. Linhardt has very little faith in Ferdinand and Lorenz though, so once he pushes Dimitri into his room, Linhardt quickly legs it to safety.

*:·ﾟ✧

As Byleth walks to her room, she runs into Edelgard who is passing by. ‘I am happy to see you, Teacher. It has been a while since we last spoke.’

Byleth regrets that she has not made time for her recently. ‘I am so sorry to have been distant. I have no excuse…’

‘It is of no consequence. I know some of the things you have been through this month. I am sorry, I did not know how best to help you, besides punish the bullies in my own house.’

‘I appreciate that you even went that far, thank you. In some ways, I felt as if I deserved that punishment…’

Edelgard looks at Byleth with clear and appraising eyes. ‘I am surprised to hear you say such a thing. Do you have some time now… to talk a while?’

Byleth nods, suddenly feeling more like herself, and grins at her. Edelgard smiles back and her lilac-coloured eyes grow warmer. They stop in at the kitchen, and the doting staff give Byleth a tin of freshly baked macarons; the head chef is experimenting with flavours. Mightily pleased, they retreat to the lawn outside and settle down with their goodies.

It is a slow, balmy day. The girls lounge on the grass, their skin warmed by the gentle afternoon sun. Edelgard sits politely on her ankles, while Byleth gets into her favourite position, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her forearms. Eventually, Edelgard feels more relaxed and mirrors Byleth. The macarons sit between them and they snack companionably while they catch up. Edelgard tells her about Hubert’s failed attempts to bring the disorderly Black Eagles to heel. Byleth regales her with tales of the Blue Lions’ daily calamities and resultant disciplining by Seteth.

After a time, Edelgard says ‘What are you feeling, my Teacher? If you wish to talk, I am here to listen.’ She makes it seem easier to take on the difficult task of putting feelings into words, so Byleth tries. Edelgard being more removed from the situation is comforting in a way.

‘I have been… feeling more and more lately. It is so confusing and agitating, to be assaulted by so much all at once. Strange emotions that I can’t quite place in relation to the events that trigger them. It makes me act in ways I never have before. I don’t recognise this self. I don’t understand why these strong feelings have grown inside me. I feel so angry that I lash out worse than I ever have… or I don’t feel pity and forgiveness when I should. I keep running away from him—people.’

Edelgard gives her a small smile. ‘I know about the relationship between Dimitri and yourself, my Teacher. You can speak openly, if you choose.’

Byleth sighs and shuts her eyes, raising her face to the warm sun. ‘I think… I believed that he would always be there for me…’ Byleth feels herself sinking into a deep melancholy. ‘I realised I was foolish to believe that so blindly. The only person I can trust to stay by my side is my father. There is no one else I have ever needed or felt afraid of losing.’ Edelgard places her hand over Byleth’s, and it is cool and comforting. ‘ _My_ feelings, _my_ thoughts, are at fault. He did nothing wrong, but thinking about him still hurts. I don’t understand why. Dimitri keeps apologising and begging, and I see the pain I cause him… I feel so angry, because he has done nothing wrong! I am… too ashamed to admit my feeble, pitiful thoughts. So I fear talking to him. My weakness disgusts me. And I feel angry that being with me might have made Dimitri weak. All I have done is made us both miserable.’

They are both silent for an elongated moment before Edelgard asks, ‘But were you happy?’

‘Yes,’ Byleth says disconsolately. ‘I think I really was… which makes the fear of losing it all the worse. It is best that I don’t get used to it.’

‘May I be candid with you, Teacher?’

Byleth nods her assent.

‘Happiness, connection, love… I believe such things are rare. To be truly alone, wishing there were someone to reach out to you, help you, listen to you…’ Edelgard clearly her throat, then her voice becomes stern. ‘Are you a coward, my Teacher? I thought you were a person who would not falter in fighting for what she wants. The only difference between this feeling and fear in battle is that you probably shouldn’t kill the object of your fear.’ The two girls make eye contact and share in a peal of bright laughter. ‘If your life is better with Dimitri in it than without, perhaps you should stop running and face this fear, just like any other.’

Before they part, they agree that the chocolate cherry macarons are undoubtedly superior, closely followed by the orange blossom.

Dimitri is not in the training grounds, despite the telltale signs of broken lances which confirm his recent presence. Byleth deduces that he is either in the baths or in his room, so she decides to check his room. The walk up to the end of the top floor begins to feel as daunting as last time, but she has gotten this far… When Byleth knocks on the door, every muscle in her body is tensed. The door swings open almost immediately, and she looks up apprehensively to meet Dimitri’s icy cold gaze. Dimitri is fuming. _Oh no_ …

‘May I come i—’ Dimitri grabs her arm and pulls her inside before she finishes her question. He slams the door and bolts it before turning around to look at her. His hair is still damp from his bath, droplets of water trickling down his neck and back. His hurriedly pulled on shirt is sticking to his body where he neglected to dry the water off properly. Byleth gulps because now that she is here, she doesn’t know what to say. Luckily, Dimitri starts them off.

‘Professor, how could you ever think… I would never do that to you!!! You know how much I love you. STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DON’T!!! You know I would never betray you! I have always meant every word of my feelings, my love for you. I have never lied to you about the way I feel. So why do you treat me like this? You…you are breaking my heart, Professor…’

‘Dimitri…’

‘If you truly don’t feel anything for me, then I will leave you alone.’ Dimitri’s eyes are tortured but determined. ‘If that is what you want, I… I will give you my word and never come near you again. But that is not what _I_ want, Professor. Still, I know my words will not move you. Tell me your real feelings and what you want from me. As always, I will do what will make you happiest.’

Byleth’s eyes burn and she wishes over and over that she could cry. ‘I am so sorry for what I said and did, I am so sorry for causing you pain. I don’t want you to leave me alone, Dima! The thought of not always having you there, it hurts a lot… I don’t know how to make sense of these feelings, I don’t understand them… But I… I love you so much…I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay with me…’

She doesn’t have to say anything more because Dimitri’s arms wrap around her hips, lifting her off the ground, and he kisses her aggressively. She wraps her arms around his neck and clings on tightly. The feelings of torment and fear pervading her body drain away, and the world no longer feels so immovable and oppressive. _I am a fool… I forgot…he always makes everything better, I am so lucky_. ‘I am so grateful for you,’ she manages to say when they part for breath, before Dimitri’s hand grips into her hair and forces her lips back to his. He is carrying her with just one arm; his strength makes her giddy. The air in her lungs is knocked out of her when she is flung back on the bed, before he climbs up on top of her. She doesn’t miss the flash of pain in his eyes when he asks, ‘Did you miss me, Professor?’

‘I missed you so much it… hurt, Dimitri… I have never felt that for anyone before.’ The joy on his dear face makes her hurt all over again, but it is mixed with the strongest realisation of her love for him yet.

‘Good,’ Dimitri murmurs before he proceeds to rip off every item of Byleth’s clothing, including her favourite shorts, which he tears into shreds with a certain amount of satisfaction; but she doesn’t even care. ‘Sorry, Professor, but I will be punishing you just a little…’


	43. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri wants Byleth to make amends for three weeks of banning him from her bed. Peace reigns over Garreg Mach Monastery…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A completely pointless chapter of Dimitri and Byleth rolling around cutely together.

Three weeks without her… Dimitri’s beautiful naked professor leans over him as her vivid cerulean eyes trace his body. She places a kiss above his heart. Dimitri is dying from his need for her, but she has asked to spoil him, which is on his top ten list of professor fantasies! Goosebumps spring up all over his body when she sucks gently on his neck, her lips following the droplets of water that trickle from his wet hair and collect above his collarbones. Dimitri’s hands travel up smooth thighs to the curve of her ass. She shifts lower, fluttering kisses over his chest, and his hands reluctantly let go of their purchase. Byleth explores the contours of his abs with her hands and tongue, and he sighs happily.

‘I liked it… when you took your shirt… off… during training,’ she murmurs between teasing licks, which makes his face go red. _She really did notice!_

‘Does my body please you, Professor?’ Dimitri asks, unable to keep out a note of uncertainty.

Byleth raises her eyes with a mildly surprised expression. ‘Yes… It does more than please me.’ She crawls back up and lightly kisses his mouth. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t praise you even half as often as you praise me. Your body drives me mad! I feel as if we awakened a desire demon inside me on my birthday.’ He watches her adoringly as she laughs. ‘I have never felt so much need… You would probably find my thoughts about you terribly impure. I want to know and feel every part of your body, it is perfect to me in every way.’ She moves steadily downwards, leaving a burning trail of kisses to his hipbones. Dimitri groans when his professor’s tantalising tongue attends to his cock with slow licks and twirls, then lets him in her mouth and begins to take him deep into her throat. The magic of her mouth and words is already pushing him to the brink. Her eyes are shy and honest when she smiles cheekily and whispers, ‘I am insatiable for you, Dimitri. You are the only one… who has made me _ache_ so desperately for their cock…’

‘…Oh, holy Goddess!’ She returns to her work just in time for Dimitri to fill her mouth and throat with cum. His body is wracked with such intense pleasure that tears rise in the corners of his eyes. He watches, wide-eyed and lustful, as she cleans him with her tongue. She licks her bottom lip with a twinkle in her eye that makes him blush. ‘Please, Professor! Come here, I want you so much.’

Byleth’s face is bright with smiles and affection for him when she slides up, and he grips her hips, immediately lifting her onto his cock and thrusting up into her impatiently. She cries out with a mixture of pleasure and pain. ‘Fuck, Professor… I have thought of nothing but you… and being inside you… every fucking day!’ Keeping them joined, he flips their positions and continues fucking her hard, drinking in the sights of her panting pink mouth, her half-lidded eyes, and the rhythmic bounce of her perfect rounded breasts. Dimitri lowers his head to suck on one of his professor’s pert nipples, then bites down hard into the firm flesh of her breast. She screams, then moans softly when he soothes the bite mark with his tongue.

Her scream shakes him out of his frenzied lust and feral possessiveness; this violent need to consume her. He stops and eases his grip on her thighs, realising guiltily that purple bruises are already blooming on her skin. His heart plummets. ‘I-I’m so sorry, beloved…I went too far. Please tell me what to do, I shouldn’t just do whatever I…’

‘Dimitri, no.’ Byleth reaches up and holds his face. ‘You make me feel so incredible, I feel so much with you…’ Her laugh makes warmth spread through his entire body. ‘I love all the ways you fuck me, so I want you to have me any way you like. Tell _me_ what to do! I’m happy to do or try anything you want. If it is ever too much, I promise I’ll knock you out!’

Dimitri collapses on top of her and kisses her hard. ‘I love you so much, Byleth. Do you… really promise that you will do anything I want?’

‘I promise…’ She realises his trap too late.

Pushing his hair back from his forehead, Dimitri flashes her a wicked grin. ‘I hope you don’t regret saying that, Professor. I want you to stay with me for the rest of the day, and all night… Hmm, I also want you to take a sick day tomorrow, and spend all of it with me. I want you to make up for all the time you denied me… this…’ His professor’s moans are so sweet when he pushes slowly into her again.

_‘Well, you certainly seem to have caused quite a mess while I was gone… Hmph! Can’t you do anything without me holding your hand?’_

_‘Sothis! Where did you go this time? I… I really missed you.’_

_‘I was travelling, of course! I think we should make our next trip to Enbarr! Also, that must be the nicest welcome you have ever given me! Especially when I intrude on moments like… this…’_

_Byleth giggles, then whimpers when Dimitri pulls her legs onto his shoulders and picks up his merciless pace again._

_‘Hm, you may have deprived the sweet prince for too long. Do you think you will survive?’_

_‘Even if I don’t_ —AHHH!!!— _this will probably be_ —ohhh my, DIMITRI…OH FUCKKK!— _worth it!’_

_Sothis leaves the echoes of her loud cackling behind her._

*:·ﾟ✧

‘I am in no way detracting from your efforts, fair Dorothea. I am merely observing that it was the fortuitous combination of our initiatives that expedited our prince and professor’s reunion,’ Ferdinand says grandly, while Dorothea glares at him.

‘You and Lorenz did nothing though. You had _one_ job!’ Linhardt is extremely bitter. ‘As usual, _I_ was the one doing all the heavy lifting!’ Petra pats his arm comfortingly.

Ferdinand is slightly abashed but continues, ‘I can see the merit of this… slow burn strategy, but a speedy result was evidently more favourable for the happiness of all! Now, let us all go forth to the kitchen and bake some fine sweets to celebrate our joint success. O, frabjous day!!!’

‘YAY!!!’ Mercedes and Annette cheerfully take Ferdinand’s arms, and the merry trio lead the way.

‘What a colossal waste of time. _I_ am going to train…’

‘Mmm, no you’re not, Fe!!! I order you to carry me to the dining hall, then amuse me while sweets are prepared for us! Then I want you to feed me while showering me with praise and compliments, pleaaase~’

‘….’ Felix obeys Hilda’s commands with humility, much to the surprise of their onlookers. A very pleased Hilda hops into his arms, and Felix (vein twitching above his temple) carries her over the dining hall threshold like a bride.

*:·ﾟ✧

Dedue takes extra care to ensure Byleth’s comfort during her two-day getaway in Dimitri’s room. The first evening, Dedue surprises them with a romantic meal tray-for-two, complete with dessert and a flagon of smuggled Adrestian wine, courtesy of Byleth’s ever-loyal Gathering of Men. It is an excellent vintage, personally selected by Ferdinand von Aegir, and supplied by Yuri Leclerc. They eat lazily on the bed, talking and kissing. Dimitri is in heaven, captivated by the vision of his gorgeous professor, naked in his bed, her body in statuesque repose, drinking red wine from a crystal goblet. He wishes he could make time stop and keep them in this moment forever.

Wine and dinner max out Dimitri’s stamina levels, and he pounces on Byleth again.

When Byleth wakes up from passing out after their intense post-dinner session, night has fallen and candles have been lit around the room. Dinner is cleared away. Dedue has performed a miracle, and there is a brass bathtub in the middle of the floor, just filled with steaming hot water. She smiles sleepily and kisses Dimitri’s chin when her sweet boy carries her to the tub. She sinks into the hot water with a long sigh and pulls Dimitri in with her. He settles down behind her, pulling her against his chest and kissing her neck tenderly.

Dimitri finds washing Byleth’s hair to be a profoundly intimate act. He runs his fingers gently through her wet hair, combing through the fragrant shampoo provided by Hilda and the girls. She twists her body around and he lowers his head to kiss her, hands still tangling in her hair, feeling so relaxed and content. When she pulls away, she laughs and leaves a giant dab of foam on his nose, which he promptly rubs all over his protesting professor’s face. He thinks his heart might burst with love for her.

When he washes the shampoo away, he watches the deep blue-black sheen of her hair surfacing from beneath the foam. Her glossy dark tresses stick wetly to her back, down to her slim waist. Byleth turns around, and he repositions himself so she can straddle his lap, while they kiss and lather soap over each other’s bodies. He caresses her breasts with soapy hands, and her nipples harden, sending a powerful surge of arousal through his body. ‘You are so beautiful, beloved…’ Her eyes close, and she bites her lower lip delectably. His professor rides his cock, filling the room with her wanton moaning; their slippery soap-covered chests slide against each other, her hands grip tightly to the edge of the tub behind him, while he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close, overwhelmed by another new experience with her.

‘Mm, Dima… you are going to drive me crazy… Good morningggg… DIMITRI!!!’

The cheeky prince laughs between her thighs. ‘Good morning, Professor. I hope you will forgive me. You just looked so beautiful, I really wanted to wake you up like this…’ Dimitri continues his maddening administrations. ‘Do you have any feedback for my improvement, Professor?’

‘Noooo, this feels so wonderful, I can’t even think… you have… long surpassed… everything I can teach you. I couldn’t ask for—ahh!!!—a better student…’

‘I certainly hope not, Professor. Am I still your favourite student?’

‘Always! My very favourite!’ Byleth feels him smile against her pussy, before his tongue continues its firm but languorous strokes. Heat floods through her and she has the most luxurious orgasm, arching her spine and shuddering against his mouth with a beatific gasp. Still quivering with pleasure, she wails joyfully when Dimitri’s thick, hard cock plunges deep into her. The feeling of being so over-stimulated and filled up with his cock in the morning… It is pure heaven and she comes again, crying out against his chest. This continues until her muscles literally turn to jelly, and he finally decides to give her a reprieve, kissing her throat between laboured breaths, savouring the intense satisfaction of filling his beautiful professor’s womb with his seed. ‘Mine, mine, mine,’ his heartbeats seem to say.

Dimitri and Byleth are content and carefree; the most comfortable they have ever been in their bodies; delirious in the aftermath of pleasure, limbs tangled together, soaking in the sun filtering through the window, kissing languidly, smiling at each other in a haze of renewed love, with nothing ahead of them but another day of being irresponsible… being together and enjoying each other… ‘QUICK! IT’S AN EMERGENCY…’ The rest is drowned out by the patter of feet and sounds of people waking up, they hear Felix asking something in a disgruntled fashion, Sylvain yawning, Ferdinand trying to calm everyone down and inevitably failing…

‘We should go too, Dimitri,’ Byleth says, trying to sit up.

‘Noooo! You can’t leave, Professor! How much of an emergency could it possibly be?’ Dimitri grumbles, pulling her back to him possessively. ‘You are forbidden from leaving me. Besides, I’m afraid you have no clothes to wear… I made sure of it.’ Dimitri can be very persuasive when he wants to be. They are feeling drowsy again, perhaps they can have a nap… and then more sex, Dimitri thinks deviously, as he wraps himself securely around his professor, who curls up in his arms with a peaceful sigh and falls asleep.


	44. Lions of Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn has to be rescued! The Lions go rogue. Yuri creates unforeseen cosmic waves.

‘I am so in love with you, Professor… Seiros, have mercy! I-I think I’m going to _die_ …’

Byleth bursts into helpless laughter. ‘Dimitri, you are sssooo funny—AHAHAH OWWW!!!’ Dimitri may be on death’s door, but he is still grumpy when the Professor laughs at his actually serious mid-coitus existential crises. Dimitri whispers apologies to her abused nipple, then takes it into his mouth to soothe it with his tongue.

‘Are you bored of me, Professor? Is that why you are trying to leave me again?’

‘Noooo!!! I am just worried about the others… ooof!’ Dimitri lifts her easily into his arms and pushes her up against the wall. Moving his hands to the underside of her thighs, he fucks her harder, and Byleth forgets the meaning of language altogether. The prince is very pleased with himself, because the whole dormitory is ringing with the Professor wailing his name, while he makes her come for him over…and over…and over again.

_‘Is this a romantic getaway or a fucking bootcamp???’ Sothis complains. ‘I can feel you draining MY energy!’_

_‘Sothis!!! I have never heard you curse before!’_

_‘Hm, I might have picked it up from the angry Fraldarius… It is very satisfying, I must say.'_

The lovers remain undisturbed, which confirms that Dimitri is right (obviously). The emergency is being taken care of just fine without them.

Elsewhere, the Blue Lions decide to let their prince and professor have the day off, while they take care of the emergency themselves. Whether they will be just fine remains to be seen…

‘Of course it was Professor Jeritza.’ Annette claps her palm on her forehead. ‘His mask was so obviously shady! I can’t believe you had a crush on him, Mercie…’

‘Annie!!! I did not have a crush on him!’ Mercedes looks utterly horrified.

‘Then why were you always sneaking glances at him, and trying to talk to him, and even trying to sit with him in the dining hall?? I’m your best friend! I can read you like a book, teeheehee~’

‘Oooo, did I just hear that our Saint Mercedes is hot for bad, brooding Professor Jeritza?!’ Sylvain grins at her. ‘That mask was kinky as hell! I didn’t realise you were into that sort of thing, Mercie!’

Mercedes looks like she wants to stab Annette and Sylvain with her athame right now. ‘Noooo! I just thought he looked like my stepbrother…’

‘…Mercie, that is a level of kink I was not even expecting… ACK HELPPP!!!’ Mercedes is throttling Sylvain with murderous intent.

They burst into Jeritza’s room heroically, and Annette promptly falls over something on the floor.

‘IT’S A C-C-CORPSE!!!’ Ashe screams, and sets off Annette (who is still facedown on the ground), Mercedes, Ferdinand and Lorenz.

‘That’s just Professor Manuela,’ Linhardt says, already tired of their antics. ‘And she is still alive. Ughhh, she’s bleeding everywhere, I think I am going to…’ Linhardt faints into Hilda’s arms.

‘We must get her to the infirmary posthaste! Kindly climb off her, Annette…’ Lorenz gallantly takes the songstress-physician in his arms and hurries off in search of help.

‘How fortuitous that Professor Manuela happened to be pointing at this large, obvious hole in the wall!’ Ferdinand gasps. ‘This will surely lead us to Flayn and our villainous weapons instructor! Now… who would like to lead the way?’

Everyone: ‘…’

Ferdinand: ‘…’

Everyone: ‘……’

‘P-Perhaps we should have brought the Professor and His Highness after all,’ Ashe whimpers.

‘Don’t be silly, Ashe! We cannot rely on our Professor to do everything for us!’ Ingrid says firmly.

‘I totally agree!’ Hilda says brightly. ‘I’m just a cute and delicate maiden though, so I can’t go first. Sorryyyyy~’

‘Pathetic! I will go.’ Felix pushes past everyone and crawls through the hole without hesitation, while everyone watches in awe and admiration. Ferdinand goes next, followed by Sylvain, Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, Ashe and Bernie. Bernie helps to pull Linhardt’s comatose body through, while Hilda pushes him from the other side, then brings up the rear. He is too valuable to leave behind, so Hilda has to carry him on her back.

‘Well! Fancy running into you here, Lions!’ Yuri saunters out of a nearby tunnel, with Constance in tow.

‘What are you two doing here?’ Felix asks, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

‘Rude as always, Fraldarius. Me? I am just sneaking around, poking my nose into other people’s business. The usual.’

‘We received intelligence of a disturbance hereabouts,’ Constance announces haughtily. ‘We are here to despatch the suspicious individuals involved!’

‘Then we have a common goal!’ Ferdinand exclaims. Yuri and Felix roll their eyes in unison.

Suddenly, Ashe shrieks in terror, setting off the usual chain reaction, as a familiar figure appears before them. It is the Death Knight from the attack during the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth!

Death Knight: ‘…’

Everyone: ‘…’

‘Where is that woman?’ the Death Knight asks. He seems disgruntled, but it is difficult to tell with his mask and voice distortion gimmick. ‘The one with the sword…’

‘The Professor is not here…’ Ferdinand begins to say, but Felix nudges him sharply, ‘…yet! Yes, as we speak, she hastens here to protect us and defeat you!’

‘Hmph!’ the Death Knight responds huffily, then he spots Sylvain and appears to be spooked. Again, it is difficult to tell. ‘You! You are the one who defeated me during our last encounter!’

‘…Yo,’ Sylvain fears for his life but manages to give the Death Knight a fake grin, which he hopes gives off a vibe of confident nonchalance. He reaches a hand to scratch the nape of his neck, as he tends to do when he is nervous. Believing that Sylvain is reaching for his spear, the Death Knight squeaks in fright and vanishes in a flash of pink light.

‘What the hell?’ Felix is thoroughly confused.

The Blue Lions wonder time and again whether they are even greater masters of battle than they realise, or whether their enemies are just weak. Constance and Hilda spy a pair of bishops wielding mighty fine-looking magic staffs, and covet the staffs for themselves. Yuri is feeling indulgent, so he takes it upon himself to procure said accessories from the bishops, before he sends them to the Goddess’s side. Ashe pokes around some chests and discovers a mighty fine-looking Levin Sword. He gives it to Felix who is nearly moved to tears, and inaugurates it with an obnoxious enemy archer.

Now Hilda and Constance are magical☆girls wielding magic staffs. They are unstoppable.

There is no one left alive, so it is time to get Flayn and themselves back to safety. The students safely assume they can leave the rest to the maids, or whoever usually cleans up after their battles.

‘There’s Flayn! We did it!!! The Professor is going to be soooo proud!’ Annette burst into loud cheers.

‘Seteth will be ecstatic,’ Ingrid says with a smile. ‘No one will be happier to hear the good news.’

‘Ah! Then let us delay the good man’s ecstasy no longer! Ingrid, perhaps you could deliver these wonderful tidings?’ Ferdinand suggests as he carries little Flayn in his arms.

‘Yeah, Ingrid, why don’t you?’ Hilda flashes her a cheeky grin. ‘I’m sure Seteth would totallllly love that!!!’

Felix and Yuri are the last to leave the underground chamber. Yuri grabs Felix’s arm with a hiss of surprise. ‘Look! There is someone else here.’

Felix whirls around, ready to unleash swift death upon the lurker, but it is just an unconscious girl in an academy uniform. ‘Well, what should we do with her?’ Felix wonders out loud.

‘Should we take her back to the monastery?’ Yuri also wonders out loud.

‘She gives me the creeps and her hair is atrocious!’ Felix’s hair was voted #1 Most Stylish by a monastery-wide opinion poll.

‘We agree on something for once. Besides, I have never seen this girl before. She is most certainly not a student here. She is an anomaly in my flawless system!’ Yuri is extremely displeased.

Felix shrugs. ‘She is clearly an imposter they used to kidnap Flayn. Maybe it wasn’t Jeritza at all, and he is just… killing something somewhere in an unrelated context. Anyway, I don’t care. _I’m_ not carrying her.’ Felix strides off.

Yuri doesn’t care either.

He slits her throat, just to be safe.

Elsewhere, Marianne snaps out of a divinatory trance to declare that a visit never happened… but it is fine, because the visit was not expected. There is also a sea change in the cosmos that is too vast for her mind to comprehend. Claude adds this to his compendium of Marianne’s prophecies.


	45. Interlude ~ The Lady Knight and the Tortured Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid tries to help Seteth unwind after a stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...serious teacher and religious kink... Seteth is such a comical character in my head!

_‘Seteth is a complicated man,’_ Ingrid thinks. He exists in a state of constant agitation, but that might be because he is often the unlucky victim of the Blue Lions’ antics. His most recent traumatic ordeal was purely a result of unfortunate circumstances…

Being rather fragile in the wake of the break up, Prince Dimitri snapped one day and went on a violent rampage of mass destruction. After he threw a desk straight through a window into the reception hall, nearly killing Dorothea in the process, it was time for extreme measures. Byleth and Sylvain came up with the genius solution (or so they all thought at the time) of locking Dimitri up to reduce his area of effect.

Spotting Lady Rhea gliding away towards the cathedral, they decided the Archbishop’s audience chamber was perfect: it had minimal furniture and sturdy doors, which the raging Blaiddyd would (probably) be unable to kick down. Cyril was at hand and locked the doors, upon which Linhardt made a heroic dash into range and warped Dimitri inside. The plan went smoothly… too smoothly… That never bode well…

As it turned out, Seteth was mooching about in the inner chamber and was locked inside… with the Tempest Prince. Seteth stepped out to see what the commotion was about and witnessed Dimitri using a marble pedestal as a battering ram.

‘Vandalism of church property! Narrowly evaded MANSLAUGHTER!!! Or so you claim! I remain unconvinced that it was not an ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE!!!’ Seteth screamed at the Blue Lions, who were meekly lined up to face Lady Rhea’s judgement. ‘Archbishop, I beg of you! Punish these miscreants!!! Look—Gautier is LAUGHING at me!!!’

‘Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Seteth.’ Lady Rhea rolled her eyes at him before smiling affectionately at Byleth. ‘Byleth, I trust that you will discipline your students as necessary. I have full faith in your teacherly judgement.’ Byleth nodded affirmatively, completely deadpan, while the rest of them stifled their snickers. Constance lost it and exploded into an ‘OHOH—’ before she was smothered by Hapi. Rhea smiled at them all fondly. ‘Off you go then, little ones~’

Seteth’s eyes shone with tears of frustration.

Seteth is sitting at his desk, head in his hands, when Ingrid comes to deliver the news of Flayn’s safe return. She feels a rush of sympathy for the careworn man, who seems to have aged a decade in a single day. No doubt the good news will help a great deal.

‘Seteth! We found Flayn, she is safe! The others are bringing her up to the infirmary right now. She is unconscious, but Linhardt says she is completely unharmed and simply needs to rest…mmf!’ Ingrid is cut off when Seteth springs out of his seat with a joyful exclamation and kisses her hard.

‘Oh thank you, all of you!!! I-I am so relieved, I feel as though I might collapse…’ Ingrid helps the shaking advisor back to his chair before his knees give way.

Ingrid gently lifts off his circlet. Ingrid and Hilda have still not figured out whether he wears it for religious or aesthetic purposes. She runs her fingers through his hair comfortingly and Seteth sighs contentedly.

‘Will you go and see her now?’ Ingrid asks.

‘No… no, I should let her rest for now. No doubt I will only upset her in this state. I had best calm myself down before I visit her.’ It has worked out exactly as Ingrid hoped.

‘I think that is a very good idea. Let me help you with that,’ Ingrid murmurs, with a slightly devious smile. She comes around and straddles Seteth’s lap, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Seteth’s breath hitches in his throat, and she feels him grow hard beneath her immediately. His hands slide up beneath her skirt along the curve of her ass, then he looks at her in wide-eyed astonishment, which nearly makes her snort with laughter.

‘Ingrid, you are not wearing your undergarments!’

‘I am not.’

‘But why not?’

‘I didn’t feel like wearing them today. Is it really so shocking?’

Seteth looks conflicted, though his hands continue to caress her ass. He dips one of his hands underneath her from behind, and Ingrid moans in satisfaction when his strong fingers stroke her wet folds. ‘Well, I… I am unfamiliar with such modern practices, perhaps. I certainly would prefer that my daughter keep her undergarments on at all times!’

‘You have a daughter?’ Ingrid asks curiously.

‘Ah! No, no! That was merely hypothetical! If I hypothetically had a daughter!’ Seteth looks extremely flustered. Ingrid thinks he is acting very suspicious. It is a popular theory among the students that Flayn is secretly Seteth’s daughter. Did he nearly let the truth slip? His other hand unties the ribbon binding her long hair, and pulls her plait loose.

‘It sounds like you would be a strict father,’ Ingrid runs her hands over Seteth’s firm, muscular chest, which surprised her the first time. She did not expect Seteth to be hiding the most fantastic body she has ever seen behind his church vestments. He groans a prayer when she grinds against his bulge, while she begins to kiss and suck on his neck. Ingrid gasps when he pushes two fingers into her and slowly slides them in and out, lubricating her other hole as well.

‘I do not think I am a _strict_ father, only a little concerned and worried,’ Seteth says weakly. ‘It concerns me greatly to imagine someone…’

‘…doing to your daughter what you are doing to me?’

‘Yes, precisely!’ Seteth realises what he is saying and smiles sheepishly when Ingrid bursts into laughter. ‘I am being very hypocritical, aren’t I?’

‘Very.’ Ingrid kisses him on the lips and he responds eagerly.

‘Goddess, Ingrid! Let me make love to you! You are so beautiful, you drive me to distraction! Please, may I have you??’

‘Yes.’

Ingrid climbs off his lap and Seteth rips off his vestments frantically. She only manages to take her blouse off before he impatiently bends her over his desk, then thrusts into her immediately. Their moans mingle together. He stays inside her for a moment, savouring the feeling of her tight, wet walls, the smooth skin of her ass, the sight of her lovely hair fanning out over his desk. When he starts to move inside her, Seteth nearly weeps with pleasure. ‘You are so perfect… Thank you for your compassion and generosity… for the precious gift of your body… I-I am so grateful to the Goddess that she did not make you my daughter!’ Ingrid can only barely hear him, because he is fucking her into beautiful oblivion, but the last part makes her choke. Seteth’s continuous stream of consciousness during sex is literally the most hilarious thing.

‘Goddess forgive me for defiling you with my lust, my sinful want… b-but I cannot truly repent because you feel so incredible! Oh, Ingrid, how will I ever give you up?? Not even the fear of the eternal flames dims my wicked desire…’ Ingrid orgasms with a shriek of delight, squirting on his cock. ‘Sweet Ingrid! I am so blessed to provide you even a modicum of pleasure. Please accept my meagre offering at your altar…’ Ingrid laughs joyfully when he pushes one of her legs onto the desk, while his hands on her ass spread her wider, and he changes the angle and level of zeal of his thrusts.

‘Fuck!!!’ Ingrid screams, her knightly decorum completely abandoned. ‘That feels so fucking amazing, don’t stop! Please don’t stop!’

‘I am but a complete servant to your will! This… this must be the reason for my endless and lonely existence… I was but waiting for you to be born, so that I may serve you! I am unsure if the Goddess intended that I glut myself at your heavenly feast and p-penetrate your empyrean realm… Ohhh!!! Lovely Ingrid, t-take me deeper, suck my vitality dry, drain every last drop of my spirit’s essence! BLESSED SAINTS!! Ingrid, I am overcome by your splendour at last!!!’

They simultaneously attain sinful/divine (undetermined) transcendence via orgasm. Seteth falls forward, kissing Ingrid’s bare shoulders as he comes deep inside her.

‘Merciful Seiros prevent my unworthy seed from fertilising your Elysian Fieldsssss! Forgive me, my darling Ingrid…’

‘Seteth, please shut up! I am literally here because I WANT YOUR COCK!!!’ Ingrid headdesks.

Seteth gasps in shock. ‘Ingrid, please! Don’t say such things!!! I will only drag you into sin with me…’ He pulls out of her sadly, attempting to chastise himself, but he is still stiff with desire for the beautiful blonde pegasus rider. Seteth watches with a mixture of satisfaction and reverence, followed by self-hatred, as his seed gushes out of gorgeous Ingrid’s pussy. He doesn’t even notice that it spills all over his desk and his VERY IMPORTANT church documents…

Seteth’s heart is in his mouth when she sits down on the chair and elegantly removes her boots and stockings. She stands up again and drops her skirt down around her ankles. The sheer white camisole slips off over her head… Seteth’s throat goes completely dry when her beautiful flaxen tresses tumble over her shoulders and her small perfect breasts. Tall, slender and long-limbed, Ingrid is, without a doubt, the most beautiful student at the academy… even the most beautiful young woman in the world! Even more beautiful than his daughter—er, sister— Flayn, Seteth secretly admits to himself. Ingrid is wise beyond her years; she keeps those troublemakers, Fraldarius and Gautier, mostly under control; she actually accepts his advice and guidance, unlike Flayn… And horror of horrors! He is actually beginning to sympathise with Byleth.

 _‘The Blue Lions are very dangerous,’_ Seteth thinks grumpily, but Ingrid comes to him and he happily takes her in his arms. Any thoughts of repentant abstinence are forgotten (as usual) when she pulls his head down and kisses him. He moans into her mouth when her hand wraps around his cock.

‘I think you might need to calm down a little more, Seteth…’

‘Hmmm?’ Seteth smiles at her adoringly, lifting some strands of her hair to his lips and kissing them. ‘Why do I need to calm down?’

‘Unless you want to visit Flayn like this?’ Ingrid tilts her head and observes his face seriously. Seteth is absolutely horrified. He had totally forgotten about Flayn!

‘Oh no! Whatever should I do… ack!’ Ingrid is surprisingly strong. Seteth finds himself on his back on the desk, watching breathlessly as Ingrid climbs on top of him, her hair brushing tantalisingly against his chest when she leans forward to kiss him… ‘Holy… Goddess!’ Seteth’s head falls back onto the desk and he grips Ingrid’s hips, helping her take his cock inside her.

‘Gosh, Seteth! You are so big… and so strong, I can tell you are a fighter though you don’t act like one… You were definitely hiding a lot of good things behind those church robes! Mmm, I am especially glad I discovered _this_ ,’ Ingrid moans when he sheaths himself fully inside her. Seteth stares hungrily at the delicious sight of her pussy being stretched out by his thick hard cock.

She rides him so slowly and languorously that Seteth thinks he might actually die from the intensity of his sensations. He leans up to kiss and suck on her breasts. Lubricating his thumb with her slick, he plays with her clitoris at the same time. Instantly, lovely Ingrid is screaming her way through another elongated orgasm, writhing on his cock with an expression of such pleasure that it takes his many, many years of self-control to hold himself in check.

‘Use me for your pleasure,’ he whispers fervently. ‘It is the greatest honour I can imagine! Watching the ecstasy on your face is a thing of miraculous beauty. How lucky I am that the Goddess brought you to the academy… I-I have never been with a student before, I never even entertained the notion. But you! Every rule and restraint flies from my mind when I see you…’

‘That is really rather flattering,’ Ingrid says cheekily. ‘Am I a bad student?’

‘I think you are an excellent student… oh, are you referring to our current… context? I hesitate to say bad… perhaps slightly deviant, but rather wonderfully so!’ Seteth says fervently, which earns him a sweet kiss from his deity. ‘My favourite student!’

Ingrid’s fingernails dig into the hard planes of his chest as she continues her frenzied pace. She is starting to spiral into delirium from pleasure and she is carrying Seteth right along with her. ‘Well, you are a very, very bad teacher,’ Ingrid pants. ‘I’m going to come now!!! Come with me! Come inside your favourite student!!! Mmm yes, I love your cock sooo much… Ohhh fuck yes!!! SETETH! FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG HARD TEACHER COCK! I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE MEEEE!!!’ Ingrid climaxes hard, arching her spine backwards so gracefully that Seteth’s vision goes completely white from his explosive orgasm.

‘Ingrid, you are exquisite! Ohhh Ingrid!!! Here is the flood of my perdition!!! Before I am borne hence AHHH GLORIOUS BEAUTIFUL INGRID— I revel in the abode of the seraphim, I fill your vault of heaven to the brimmm— INGRID!!!’

Their impassioned, poetic cries of ecstasy resonate through the hallways like a hymn. The thrill of their operatic potential awakens Professor Manuela from her coma.


	46. Days of the Wyvern Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone relaxes and enjoys their peaceful academy days. A little slice of life at Garreg Mach Monastery.

There is some intrigue that only faculty are made privy to, which means that Dimitri, Felix and Linhardt find out… then Ferdinand and Hilda… and so the Blue Lions grapevine goes. Within the hour, the whole class knows. Claude and Hubert have their own methods. By the end of the day, the entire academy knows that the knights discovered a mutant corpse in the underground chamber. The mutant was a possibly, maybe, extremely likely once-human girl, who had disturbing arthropod-like appendages protruding from her body.

The mere idea of giant insect limbs makes Shamir projectile vomit on Seteth’s robes. She stays behind while the rest go to investigate.

The story varies slightly by source and continues to embellished with each telling. The most popular version suggests the monster was a rogue experiment, rumoured to have escaped many years ago from a creepy mage's lab in Abyss. The unidentified mage was excommunicated from the Church of Seiros for his unholy research practices. Unbeknownst to the Church, he went underground and continued his diabolical experiments. The monster finally broke through to the surface, and whisked poor Flayn away into its dread lair. It is no mystery why she was the target: Marianne divined that Flayn simply had an abysmal luck stat. In any case, Professor Byleth and the Blue Lions ventured deep underground in fearless pursuit. Naturally, academy idol Professor Byleth slew the creature, and the Blue Lions rescued Flayn from the maws of certain death!

Byleth sighs in resignation. Ashe and Ingrid are proud of their successful plot dissemination.

Yuri neglects to mention his involvement in the affair. Felix neglects to mention he left a creepy girl behind... because he just could not be bothered. After all, Yuri was the last to leave, so the onus was technically on Yuri to deal with the problem. However, he does quietly admit to Byleth and Linhardt that he and Yuri might know something.

‘Fine. I mayyyyy have killed her.’ Yuri shrugs his shoulders. ‘But that hardly goes against my scruples. I had a bad feeling about her. And I was right! So what if she looked like a normal human when I did the deed? Let’s not bring morality into this, because I can _not_ be fucked explaining mine to you three. The fact remains it was a monster disguised as a human disguised as a student!!! Her motives were obviously sinister! That nasty insect leg shit was definitely _not_ for affection or whatever…’

‘Fine! So mayyybe I left her fate up to the Goddess and Yuri.’ Felix rolls his eyes. ‘Who would be stupid enough to just carry an obvious imposter into the infirmary?! If anyone knows faces around here, it’s Leclerc. Luckily, the noble idiots didn’t see her first, or that nasty insect leg shit would be impaling someone right now!’

‘The enemy expected us to assume her innocence _purely_ on the basis that she wore a uniform and was unconscious like Flayn.’ Yuri crosses his arms self-righteously. ‘Rookie error.’

‘An amateur attempt at subterfuge.’ Felix crosses his arms equally self-righteously. 'Pathetic!'

‘Hm. Surprisingly sound logic.’ Byleth and Linhardt look at each other and shrug nonchalantly.

Lady Rhea says the Knights of Seiros will investigate the matter thoroughly.

And that was that.

*:·ﾟ✧

The Wyvern Moon has arrived. Byleth and her students hope for a nice, easy few weeks before they destroy the other houses in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. The Lions earn some goodwill from Seteth after Flayn’s rescue.

‘Byleth, please allow me to express my eternal gratitude. I-I am indebted to you…’

‘My students are the ones who deserve the praise,’ Byleth says honestly. Still, this is a chance to get into Seteth’s good books... He can be a troublesome adversary.

‘No, no! I know I have you to thank…’

‘No, really… the students deserve the praise…’

‘Yes, of course,’ Seteth concedes, thoroughly impressed by Byleth’s humility. ‘I will express my gratitude to them as well.’

To everyone’s utter dismay, Flayn joins the Blue Lions and they have to babysit her by rotation.

Hilda just asks someone else to take her shift every time. Dimitri is a busy house leader and ‘regretfully’ cannot fit babysitting into his packed schedule. Constance’s schedule is at the mercy of too many variables for her to be reliable. Little Bernie is given a pass.

When his turn comes, Felix puts a sword in Flayn’s hand, tells her to ‘run wild’, then abandons her to her own devices. Seteth inevitably happens to be lurking, sees Flayn violently brandishing a weapon and suffers a terrible conniption. Seteth demands that Felix be relieved of babysitting duties, which was Felix’s cunning plan all along. Now he can train peacefully while the others suffer.

Linhardt sticks with it in the worthy pursuit of knowledge. However, his persistent badgering of Flayn about her crest of Cethleann sends Flayn into conniptions like her brother. Linhardt joins his best friend on the blacklist.

Byleth reads the final list that Seteth brandishes at her after a week of lurking (‘observation!’). Sylvain and Hapi had been on the blacklist from the very beginning, which both agreed were for reasonable enough reasons. But this… Byleth’s face presents an eloquent blankness onto which Seteth can project any positive emotion that he wishes to see. However, Byleth's brain is going into frantic damage control.

> Sylvain Jose Gautier — obvious reasons!!!
> 
> Hapi — monsters
> 
> Felix Hugo Fraldarius — violent delinquent!!!
> 
> Linhardt von Hevring — pest
> 
> Ferdinand von Aegir — Flayn’s suspected romantic interest!!!!!!!
> 
> Lorenz Hellman Gloucester — invited Flayn to dinner!!!
> 
> Annette Fantine Dominic — dangerous pyromaniac!!!
> 
> Mercedes von Martritz — practitioner of the occult, attempted to initiate Flayn!!!

This means only Dedue, Ashe and Ingrid are left on the babysitting roster. It is an unadulterated disaster! Byleth reviews her student transfer-in waitlist. With Felix's input, she makes scouting plans.

'We already have Ferdie, Lin and Bernie. Taking another student from the Eagles will antagonise Edelgard,' Byleth says with a tragic sigh.

‘Ugh, fine. I was hoping we could recruit Petra or Caspar. I know they are keen to join. I suppose our only option is to recruit one of the Deer…’

‘Any suggestions?’

‘It depends on our priorities, really.’ Felix is ever the pragmatic one. ‘Since we need a babysitter, I propose we recruit Marianne. She is passive enough to be conned into the task. But I think she has potential with the sword too.’

‘Felix, that reasoning is unscrupulous at best.’ Byleth is amused because she actually had the same idea.

‘It is called being utilitarian.’

They agree that recruitment should be postponed until after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. A battle against fill-ins is a dull prospect, too many Lions would have to be sidelined, and worst of all…

‘Yes, I will absolutely complain if it is too easy,’ Felix grumbles.

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri is allowed into Byleth and Felix's ‘inner sanctum’: their secret training area in Abyss. The monastery does not sufficiently cater for their workout regimes, so they have constructed their own equipment with materials sourced by Abyss merchants. Dimitri is absolutely starstruck. They have battle ropes, pull up bars, parallel bars, a wooden dummy, an agility ladder, wooden boxes for ‘jump training’, various training weights, and all manner of other marvellous contraptions.

Naturally, the space was designed with Linhardt’s invaluable insights into the physics of the human body. He is also a natural master of agility. Linhardt has developed an ingenious form of strength training that employs simple body weight and ‘suspension straps’. Shamir has taught them the wonders of ‘gliding discs’, which form part of her own workouts.

Byleth and Felix proudly credit themselves with a daredevil new form of movement training. They have dubbed it ’freerunning’. They are in the mood for showing off, so they decide to give Dimitri a demonstration in the ruins deep in Abyss.

‘Running, jumping, climbing, passing obstacles, vaulting, balancing, acrobatics, you name it! We are on the way to becoming masters of avoidance and agility,’ Felix explains, looking very pleased with himself. ‘It is all about speed and learning to navigate any environment!’

‘It is more accurate to call it a philosophy,’ Byleth says seriously. ‘We are learning to see the physical world in a different light. It is all about using creative strategy to traverse any space!’

‘Sure, we go a bit far trying to look cool while doing it…’ Felix shrugs. ‘But it is basically a way of life.’

‘Well, go on then,’ Dimitri says impatiently. He is a visual learner, not an auditory learner.

Dimitri watches breathlessly as Byleth and Felix perform death-defying leaps and vaults, climb walls, and do unnecessary but insanely cool flips.

Byleth decides to go all out to impress Dimitri, who is wearing an extremely adorable expression of admiration and terror. She does a particularly spectacular leap from a rooftop to the top of a high wall, then performs two consecutive front flips in mid-air before landing perfectly in front of Dimitri.

Her sweet boy immediately pulls her into a tight hug, heart beating violently out of his chest. Dimitri is on the edge of tears, relieved that she is still alive… but he is also madly in love, terribly proud, and worships her more than ever (literally impossible). Dimitri is Byleth’s greatest fan.

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, graduates with flying colours from Dorothea Arnault’s Accelerated Course in the Blessed Sacraments of Seduction™, “fully accredited by the Church”.

Dorothea prepares the defence that ‘Church’ is left ambiguous. ‘Church’ stands for the Church of Dorothea; most definitely not the Church of _Seiros_. She is not using misleading language to obscure the potentially ‘unholy’ content in her course. The ‘unholy’ verdict really depends on Seteth’s mood on the day. In conclusion: this is not a prevention method against Seteth declaring her manifesto ‘blasphemous’, and casting it into the depths of Abyss.

Dimitri’s extreme strength and stamina gain an extra boost during the Wyvern Moon. Byleth is excited, because this further assures their victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. However, Byleth is also being run ragged by Dimitri’s unquenchable lust, now complemented by his phenomenal seductive prowess.

‘Dimitri, there is not enough time!’ Byleth groans when the devious blond prince locks the classroom doors after the others have filed out. It is the ten minute break between lectures when students crawl from one class to the next. However, students like Lysithea and Annette will be here in seconds…

‘There is definitely time, Professor.’ Dimitri returns to the front of the class with swift strides and lifts her easily into his arms. ‘We can be quick… please?? If I have to sit here and watch you a moment longer, I will _die -_ I know it!!! _Please_ , Professor?!’

Byleth cannot help laughing fondly at his urgent pleas. She finds it impossible to defend against the powerful attack combo of his earnest blue eyes, coaxing kisses, his hand slipping beneath her shirt and callused fingers tracing up her spine… ‘I guessss we can be quick…’

‘Professor, I love you SO MUCH!!!’

Dimitri officially has his sweet professor wrapped around his little finger.

Annette is a staunch and trusty Lion, who is also fast rising through the ranks of Byleth’s ARMY. She distracts impatient Lysithea with some break-time group study, and a handful of Mercie’s sweets from her skirt pocket.

*:·ﾟ✧

> FINAL RESULTS OF THE 1180 GARREG MACH ‘MOST STYLISH HAIR’ OPINION POLL!!!
> 
> Vote percentage included! Unprecedented 100 percent voter turnout. Conducted by Hilda Valentine Goneril and Claude von Riegan.
> 
> WINNER: Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Blue Lions): 90%
> 
> 1st Runner up: Linhardt von Hevring (Blue Lions): 5%
> 
> 2nd Runner up: Petra Macneary (Black Eagles): 2%
> 
> Leonie Pinelli (Golden Deer): 1%
> 
> Ignatz Victor (Golden Deer): 1%
> 
> Hubert von Vestra (Black Eagles): 1%
> 
> *While polling should technically remain anonymous, some NOTABLE STATS totally have to be reported!!!
> 
> 6/9 faculty members’ votes went to Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Notably including Archbishop Rhea, Capt. Jeralt Eisner, Prof. Manuela Casagranda (former Diva of the Mittelfrank Opera Company), and resident style icon Shamir Nevrand. Felix will also be pleased to know the bearers of Thunderbrand and the Sword of the Creator voted for him.
> 
> 3/9 faculty members’ votes went to Linhardt von Hevring. Most notably Seteth (“Anyone but Fraldarius! Wait - Hevring has the crest of Cethleann! I VOTE FOR HIM!”), and obviously Prof. Hanneman and Tomas the Librarian.
> 
> Hubert von Vestra expressed dissatisfaction at receiving votes, since it means people can see him, so he is totally not a master of shadows.
> 
> NOW POLLING FOR: ‘SEXIEST LEGS’ GARREG MACH 1180!!!


	47. Lone Wolf 1 / Immaculate One 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After glimpsing the true strength of the immaculate Archbishop Rhea, Felix decides to pursue her relentlessly… for more training… and to wife her.

‘Rhea, I challenge you to spar with me.’

Loud gasps ring out across the audience chamber. Byleth smiles slightly. They really have no explanation for Felix’s behaviour, besides that he simply has no concept of fear… which might be an actual medical concern.

‘Insolence!’ Seteth splutters in horror. ‘I already have little hope for your immortal soul, Fraldarius. But this is too much! You will at least address Her Grace with the proper respect!’

Felix scowls at Seteth, then glances at the Archbishop who appears extremely amused… and curious? With a conceding sigh, Felix decides to try again.

‘Rhea, I challenge you to spar with me… _please_.’

Sylvain claps his palm over his face. Linhardt makes a loud wheezing sound as he stifles his laughter. Constance explodes with a ‘OHOH—’ and Hapi has to smother her into silence as usual. Lorenz starts to hyperventilate. Mercedes begins to pray. Annette declares Ferdinand catatonic. Hilda restrains an irate Ingrid from boxing oblivious Felix’s ears. Ashe just doesn’t get it. Bernadetta was never there to begin with. Byleth is waiting breathlessly for Seteth’s reaction. Dimitri is blissfully distracted by how beautiful Byleth is. Dedue is Dedue.

‘FRALDARIUS…’ Seteth begins frothing at the mouth and cannot continue his tirade. Rhea raises a hand to quiet Seteth preemptively, just in case he recovers too quickly.

‘May I know the conditions of your challenge?’ Rhea asks in a deceptively gentle voice.

‘Whatever. Just pick sword or hand to hand, so I get some useful training.’ Felix is mad keen and flashes her his trademark smirk. Rhea is surprised when her heart goes doki doki~

‘It has been many years since I fought in hand to hand combat. Very well. That is my choice.’

‘Will this session be open to viewers? Just curious…’ Linhardt pipes up, already imagining himself rolling in piles of gold. Yuri and the bookmakers must be informed posthaste! THE ARCHBISHOP versus the people’s favourite! Would Apollonia the Saint make the trip from Arianrhod? Linhardt’s heart goes doki doki… but Felix crushes it without remorse.

‘Private!’ Felix hurriedly tells Rhea. ‘I want to _actually_ train. You idiots will just be noisy and waste my time. Also I refuse to facilitate all of you gambling addic—’ Felix is smothered by several panicked Lions piling on top of him. ‘Mmmpfh gt your asdhjs off my face, Goneril!’

Seteth has to be resuscitated.

‘Finally, you’re here…’ Felix’s heart stutters painfully. Rhea is wearing a white shift that clings to her willowy body. The slits on either side reach up past her incredible hips, giving her legs full range of motion. Felix will probably see a full range of… other things. He gulps with a mixture of thrill and youthful lust. Her arms and legs are bare, aside from strapping on her knees and an engraved bronze band on her upper right thigh. Its purpose seems to be purely decorative, but Felix is not complaining. Now that he can see her body properly, her movements confirm his suspicion that she is an experienced fighter. Felix realises for the first time that the archbishop is _sexy as fuck_ …

‘Took your time, Rhea,’ is all he manages to grumble. Even though he was just early.

‘Oh, I apologise for making you wait. It took longer to change my clothing than I anticipated. I did not notice how inconvenient the archbishop's robes are until tonight.’ She empties her lungs with a long exhale and stretches with a distinct expression of pleasure. ‘Perhaps it is the anticipation of a fight, but I feel lighter than I have in years.’

Felix rolls his eyes at her. He is a pragmatist, so he obviously attributes this to her wardrobe rather than her feelings. ‘Maybe you should get some new clothes. Honestly, I think you look better like this. This is your home, isn’t it? Why must you dress like the archbishop all the time?’

‘It is a force of habit, perhaps. I have never truly thought of the monastery as my home…’ Felix notices an odd look cross her eyes: a mixture of nostalgia, sorrow, anger, loneliness, and several emotions he cannot quite place.

‘Where is your home then?’

Rhea is silent for a moment before she says, with finality, ‘I have no home. Everything I have left is here.’ Her long hair is in a loose braid tonight, and she tosses it over her shoulder. Her eyes are piercing, watching Felix intently. ‘Are you ready, Felix?’

Rhea is a whole MILLENNIUM ahead of him. She is not taking him seriously at all, which spurs his determination to make her regret it.

‘You’re amazing,’ Felix gasps hoarsely. ‘Why the hell does the Archbishop know how to fight?! Don’t you just look out of your window and sing all day?’

She rolls off his attack easily and taps the side of his neck. ‘I have studied the ways of battle since I was very young. And I have been fighting for many more years than you might think.’ Rap beneath his ribs.

‘How many years?’

‘…I did not keep count.’

‘How old are you?’

Rhea’s eyes appraise him coolly. ‘You are very inquisitive.’

Felix jerks his head irritably. ‘How long are you going to keep avoiding me? Are you afraid to take me on in a grapple?’

A flash of competitiveness crosses Rhea’s eyes. ‘I am not. I have simply been waiting for you.’

‘Just fucking HOLD STILL!’

She comes to a stop so suddenly that Felix cannot control his momentum, and their grapple is short-lived. Felix groans when he is thrown to the ground.

Rhea fights surprisingly dirty, but she is still just playing with him. She does not even bother to change the rhythm of her movements. _It is the Lone Wolf’s time to strike_ — ‘Shit!!’ Felix realises that Rhea is ridiculously strong. He actually thanks the Elites when the crest of Fraldarius comes to his aid. Rhea’s eyes betray mild surprise when he manages to twist out of her hold.

Felix has no scruples about yanking her off-balance by her hair. It gives him a split second to make her knee buckle and throw her down. Her core strength is _terrifying_ , because she nearly flips right back up. Felix is legitimately fighting for his life!

He desperately manages to wind her braid around his arm until Rhea cannot move her head. He wraps his legs around her torso and locks his ankles, managing to trap one of her arms. At this stage, she might have to cause him real harm, so Rhea concedes.

‘You fought very well. I am extremely impressed.’ Rhea looks at him upside down; he still has her hair painfully twisted around his arm. Felix is immature, so he is too busy smirking at her.

‘You don’t look so immaculate anymore, Rhea.’

Her white dress is smudged with dirt, her braid is coming undone, her skin has a light sheen of sweat, her gorgeous lips are parted as she pants… she is a mess…

‘ _Fuck,_ Rhea! You’re hot…’

Felix turns to stone. What the actual fuck? What is wrong with him?!?! Rodrigue is going to KILL him… no, Felix will be dead by then. He mentally prepares for Rhea to call for his immediate execution. How stupid that this will be the way his life comes to an end! Damn it, he is going to die never having defeated Byleth! The ancient Fraldarius bloodline is probably done for too… but maybe his parents are still capable of reproducing…

Felix’s frozen expression makes Rhea explode with laughter. She winces when her hair pulls, but she cannot stop laughing long enough to speak. She taps frantically at his arm, but Felix just stares unresponsively. Seeing his face again makes her laugh even more hysterically. Tears spring from her eyes as she gasps for breath.

Felix has learned what fear feels like tonight.

‘She is my 100% perfect woman slash training partner,’ Felix groans. He is lying on the grass with his arms folded behind his head, gazing glumly up at the sky. ‘Do you think Rhea would marry me? Shit!! Can the Archbishop even get married?! I can think of no other way to make her stay by my side…’

They had thought it impossible for Felix to _ever_ be so lovelorn. At the same time, this is such a classic exercise of Felix logic that Byleth and Linhardt are collapsed on the ground snickering.

‘WHAT?!’ Felix snaps in frustration. ‘I am in the middle of a legitimate crisis!’ Grumpily, he leaps up onto his feet. ‘Waiting around is stupid. I am going to see her right now.’ Felix disappears into the distance, leaving them staring wide-eyed after him.

‘Rhea, I need to talk to you. When can you make time for me?’

Seteth opens his mouth, red with rage, as Felix strides into the inner audience chamber. Rhea waves her hand, shutting Seteth up before he shatters her eardrums.

‘I will not be free until nine o’clock tonight,’ Rhea says calmly. ‘If that suits you, I will be happy to receive you in my room for tea.’

‘I’ll be there.’ Felix turns around and walks straight off again.

‘Rhea!!! I must warn you— Fraldarius is a violent delinquent!!! I am convinced that he is either possessed, or a dangerous psychopath! I am surprised you did not see it during your training session. Whatever he has to tell you is doubtless some diabolical plot! Probably involving mass murder… or at the _very least_ , killing a puppy…’

‘Oh shut up, Seteth!’ Rhea snaps crossly.

Felix makes a greater effort than usual with his toilette. He borrows soap from Hilda and takes a proper bath, not a shower. She helpfully reminds him to wear cologne, and to sniff his shirt to ensure it is clean. They concur that Felix should not make more effort with his hair than he usually does. After all, authenticity is what got Felix votes, _most notably_ Rhea’s vote. He will also not take flowers because that is fucking lame, and he is not the Boar.

‘You’re not so bad, Goneril. Thanks!’

‘Yeahhhh!!! You totally have to give me the deets later though!! Go get it, babyyyy~’

Felix knocks on the door to Rhea’s chambers. Fear and nerves are for weaklings, not for bad boys from the Holy Kingdom. So when Rhea opens the door, Felix is simply himself. This is why all the girls go mad for Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

He notices instantly that Rhea is out of her archbishop garb. She is wearing a white silk gown with long sleeves, and a low neckline that falls off her shoulders. Her hair is tucked behind her ears and loose down her back, only adorned with a single lily above each ear. He takes in the sight of her with a steady gaze and decides he approves. He senses that Rhea’s composure falters slightly, and he meets her eyes directly.

‘You look nice.’

The faintest pink tinge rises to her cheeks. ‘Oh! Thank you, Felix. That is kind of you to say.’ She steps aside so he can enter, and closes the door behind. ‘Please come this way.’ She leads him through an open archway to a sunken sitting area. On one side are three wide steps leading up into a larger elevated space, which appears to be her bedroom. It is a minimal but intimate space, free of clutter. There is a small round table with a tea set laid out, and two adjacent love seats, upholstered in pink velvet. Felix thinks Hilda would like them. Rhea gestures for him to sit at one, while she sits at the other.

‘Is there any tea you would prefer me to prepare?’

Felix shrugs. ‘I am not particularly in the mood for tea. So choose whatever you like.’

Rhea acknowledges him with an incline of the head, and gracefully goes through the motions of brewing tea. She is keenly aware of Felix’s sharp eyes following her movements, and it makes her feel… she casts aside the thought.

‘What did you end up choosing?’ Felix asks curiously. Ferdinand has been getting into his head about how a person's choice in tea gives profound insight to their soul.

‘Hmm? This is angelica tea. I find it very soothing.’

‘That is Linhardt’s favourite tea.’

‘Ah, Linhardt von Hevring. Byleth mentions him often.’ A fond smile crosses Rhea’s face. ‘She also speaks of you often. Now, you said you wished to talk to me. You may speak freely, when you are ready.’

Felix leans forward eagerly. He had been distracted watching Rhea, who is now elegantly pouring tea into delicate china cups. ‘I want to keep training with you.’

She laughs, extremely tickled. ‘Yes, I assumed that would be your purpose…’

‘There is more I want.’

Rhea looks at him curiously. ‘Please continue. If it is within my power, I will gladly help you…’ Her eyes widen in surprise when Felix gets up and leans over her, his hands gripping the back of the chair, on either side of her head. His russet-coloured eyes are intense and unwavering. Rhea is really not sure how to feel about the emotions he is stirring inside her. Emotions that have been dormant for a long time.

‘I have not thought of the specifics yet.’ Felix gives her another of his heartbreaking smirks. Rhea is starting to find them irresistible. Her gaze falls to his tempting mouth then back to his eyes, which instantly inform her that he noticed. In spite of her concentrated efforts, her cheeks flush with mortification at being caught. She has never felt so flustered in her very, very, _very_ long life.

‘I just know I want to keep you, Rhea.’ She feels his eyes burn on her lips, her bare shoulders, the hint of her cleavage… His left hand moves to her face and his thumb tugs lightly down on her bottom lip. ‘And if you will have me, I want to be your lover. I would ask you to marry me, but I guess I can wait.’

Rhea is in disbelief, struck completely speechless. Rhea is used to being the dominant one; it has been that way her entire life. People naturally fall into that dynamic with her. There is something intoxicating about the bold young Fraldarius who does not even care. Felix simply tells her what he wants.

He is growing impatient with her silence. ‘Do you already have others who satisfy you? If so, I can put my desire aside for now…’

‘No,’ Rhea says before she can stop herself. ‘I have no one like that.’

Until now, she had not considered “cheeky” a word that really applied to him. The grin that crosses Felix’s face is supremely cheeky. ‘Good. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t with Seteth. He is the biggest fucking stick in the mud, holy fuck!!’

Rhea unintentionally snorts with laughter, shocking herself with her indecorum. Felix made her laugh more yesterday than she can remember ever doing. And he is still continuing to do so. Eyes meeting again, Rhea giggles and Felix’s eyes warm with shared amusement. When he crosses the small space left between them, her body is expecting it. She melts into his kiss with a sigh. It is not a tentative, questioning kiss at all. It is candid, self-assured and demands a response. The kind of kiss that makes you yearn for more… A kiss that promises he will absolutely wreck her…

 _‘Oh, fuck!’_ Rhea thinks.


	48. Lone Wolf 2 / Immaculate One 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea discovers that not even a saint can deny the angsty Blue Lions. The woes of Seteth. Some ~revealing~ poll results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix/Rhea  
> Because writing random smut for Felix is somehow really fun...

‘Felix, I am sorry. I cannot…’

He retreats from her immediately. His expression is suddenly remorseful and intensely unhappy.

‘You’re right. I… am sorry. I am not sure why I have been acting like this. I probably should not have come here at all. I truly didn’t mean to disrespect you, Rh… Lady Rhea.’

It saddens her more than expected when he changes to addressing her formally. ‘I did not see it as such, so it is of no moment. I apologise for my part in giving you the impression…’

‘You didn’t. You didn’t do anything.’ Felix turns his head to the side, averting his gaze. ‘I was just fucking delusional. I knew you wouldn’t want me, but I…’

‘No, that is…’ Rhea blurts out before stopping herself in dismay. His eyes dart to her again. ‘It is not that I do not find you charming. I do find you very charming. I did, after all, give you my vote in that… opinion poll?’

Felix’s mouth quirks mirthfully. ‘You sound like you had never heard of them before.’

‘Well, I generally do not require the opinion of anyone besides the Goddess…’

That seems to entertain him greatly and he laughs shortly. ‘Fair.’

Rhea feels relieved that he looks less despondent.

‘So you find me charming. Why did you tell me that?’

Rhea is unsure, but tries to speak honestly. ‘I did not want you to think I found you insufficient or not pleasing to me. Only that it would be inappropriate for me to enter into such a relationship with you.’

‘Will you at least tell me why?’ Felix’s face betrays nothing. It is difficult to interpret his thoughts.

She sighs deeply, looking down at the untouched tea in her cup. ‘Felix, you are still very young.’

‘I am not a child.’ His voice is tight with anger now.

‘That is not what I meant, I apologise. Rather, I am far older than you are. A dalliance between us would only harm your future. It will be better…’

‘How do you know what is better for me? I can make decisions for myself! Besides, Sylvain already tried to get in with Ingrid’s grandmother. Surely it’s impossible to fall any lower.’

Rhea bites back a laugh, then curses inwardly. He is making this extremely hard. ‘You are a student here.’

‘You’re not my teacher.’ Felix likes to argue.

‘I am the archbishop.’

‘So what? The only way I see that making a difference is if you’re forbidden from something. Are you forbidden from training with me, fucking me, or marrying me? If so, which ones?’ Felix asks moodily.

Rhea hesitantly replies, ‘No… none of the three.’

‘I see. If another problem is your influence over the faithful or whatever… Well, this is either going to solve it, or I’ll be falling on my own sword: I have no faith. None at all _._ I couldn’t care less about the Church of Seiros. I do the bare minimum to get my parents off my back. I only pretend to pray during church service. I just sing random shit during hymns, because I don’t know the words. So really, I challenge you to influence me! …I expect you will execute me now. That’s all I wanted to say.’

Rhea is stunned. Is this blasphemy? Seteth would definitely say so. This is a truly ludicrous situation. Clapping her hands over her mouth, she devolves into a fit of half-suppressed giggles. Felix wonders if he is actually a master of comedy?

When Rhea moves her hands away, she looks at him with shining eyes.Felix stares back as if he has been bewitched. She feels impossibly light-hearted, impetuous, and animated when her body suffuses with a long-buried sensuality. ‘Felix… Are you in the mood to train with me, fuck me, or marry me?’

Witness the return of the famous Fraldarius smirk!

Lifting her into his arms, Felix invites himself straight into Rhea’s bedroom. ‘What the hell! Your room is insane…’ Tall windows allow beams of silvery moonlight to traverse the shadows, lending the room an almost mystical air. Hanging low from the ceiling, two blown glass orbs come aglow, dimly illuminating the space. The fireplace comes alight, filling the air with comforting crackling sounds. A wooden folding door has been left open, leading out to an open air terrace. The large room is minimally furnished, giving it a pleasant sense of openness. The only item of furnishing, besides a small side table and narrow velvet lounge near the fireplace, is the giant circular bed in the centre of the floor.

Setting Rhea down on her feet, Felix comes behind her, hands working quickly to unlace the back of her gown. It slides fluidly off her body and falls down around her feet. His hands travel from her narrow waist to the voluptuous swell of her hips, and pulls her back flush with his body. A frisson shudders through her from the combined sensations of his lips on her shoulder and the stiffness of his arousal pressing against her… Rhea cries out when his hand comes around and dips between her thighs.

‘You’re already so wet,’ Felix murmurs against her neck, while his fingers start spreading and stroking along her folds. ‘So you did want me.’ His other hand slips underneath her arm to cup her breast.

‘Yesss,’ she whimpers, so overwhelmed by the rush of sensations that had long faded in her memory.

Grinning, he pushes her onto the bed, and starts to take his own clothes off. Rhea kneels on the edge of the mattress to help him undress, unbuttoning his shirt while he tilts her face upwards and kisses her roughly. A slight hiss of breath escapes him when her hands rest on his belt.

Looking up at him, she asks, ‘Do you wish me to continue?’

‘Is that even a question?! Of course I fucking do!’ Felix snaps irritably, and another huff of laughter escapes her.

‘You are unlike anyone I have ever met…’

‘Good.’

When Felix impatiently discards the last of his clothing, revealing his body to her, a mixture of desire and sorrow clenches inside her. Despite being so young, his arms and chest already bear scars from battle. It pains her that violence was a part of his life ever since he was a child. Even after centuries of endless war, every child born in the Kingdom suffers the same fate, over and over again…

‘What are you looking so sad about? I swear, if you complain that a six-pack isn’t good enough, I’m tossing you over the…’

‘Hmm? What are you referring to?’

‘…Oh, nothing.’

She is so ethereal, with her ridiculously long hair spreading around her, the flowers above each slightly pointed ear… like some bewitching nymph of the woods… Felix vomits internally, because his mental foray into romanticism was literally disturbing. Maybe he will ask Mercedes to teach him how to smudge. Begone, evil spirits!

He is postponing the deconstruction of this surreal experience until tomorrow. Felix is going down on the saintly, beautiful and virtuous Archbishop Rhea of the Church of Seiros, and eliciting the most wanton sounds from her. Rhea unties his hair and runs her fingers through it, then grips on tightly when he sucks gently on her clitoris. She moans weakly when wetness gushes from her pussy again. Her thighs are trembling violently on either side of his head, her toes digging frantically into his back, as he makes her go to pieces with orgasm after orgasm. She has lost count.

‘Felix, _please_ …!’

He smiles against her pussy, saying nothing and continuing his administrations. He knows what she is asking for, he intends to give her what she wants this time, but why spoil the surprise? He raises his gaze to meet hers, and feels almost feral with lust. Evidently, she sees it in his eyes, because her body jerks sharply with the onset of her climax, which is what he was waiting for. With her cries ringing in his ears, he rises quickly. Her legs still over his shoulders, he shifts forward, bending her in half. They are perfectly aligned, so when he thrusts his stiff hard cock into her, her slick pussy takes him in all the way to the hilt.

Felix is absolutely not anticipating how sublime being inside her feels, and he moans desperately as his knees go weak from the onslaught of pleasure. He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from coming straight away.

‘Felix, please fuck me, PLEASE!!!’ Rhea begs him, clenching hard around his cock as she watches the incredibly sensuous expressions on Felix’s face: the beatific shock, then fierce frustration when he fights the overload of pleasure, which had almost made him lose control.

Thoroughly overstimulated, and already delirious from how wonderful his cock felt entering her; Rhea’s shrieks of ecstasy accompany each of his deep, hard thrusts.

Everything about Felix arouses her beyond belief right now. Everything about his body is hard and unyielding from his endless training. Her hands explore his lean, muscular shoulders and toned arms, the hard planes of his chest, his defined abdomen… Felix is perfect. He also seems determined to fuck her until she loses the ability to ever deny him anything.

How is she making _him_ feel? Felix does not give her the satisfaction of putting his thoughts into words. Intent on securing her pleasure and satisfaction, he has not relinquished or lost control even once.

Felix finds himself on his back, watching breathlessly as Rhea crawls up his body to kiss him, her long hair falling around him. Her lips are reddened and delectably swollen from the force of his kisses, her eyes are dazed from bliss… She straddles his hips, her hands gathering her hair and lifting it behind her shoulders. Felix groans unrestrainedly when she slowly lowers herself onto his cock. He has no idea how he is managing to hold on, even with his famously stubborn willpower. He starts to think his body has evolved in response to the promise of endless pleasure that Rhea presents.

The sensation of her silky hair pooling on his hips and thighs is achingly erotic. Their movements synchronise instantly. He reaches to grip the bottom of her gorgeous ass and spreads it, and his brilliant idea requires him to bite his tongue again. His exhilarated moans mix with Rhea’s loudest, most piercing screams of the night.

‘Rhea!! I heard you screaming—’

Rhea’s mind is full of nothing but the sight of Felix’s handsome face, and being filled up with his amazing cock. She absolutely does not hear or see Seteth, who materialises in the doorway in panic. Felix does hear Seteth… but is totally unperturbed and chooses to ignore him.

Seteth is confronted with a clear and vividly explicit frontal view of the wanton Archbishop: Rhea is squeezing her own breasts, looking utterly sinful as she undulates on top of a man with long dark hair. He is rocking her against his hips at an aggressive, frenzied pace that terrifies the staid advisor.

A feverish stream of words spills from Rhea’s mouth. ‘You feel so divine inside meee~ Goddess!!! I cannot have enough of you… you are going to make me lose my mindddd… oh Felix!!! I am going to…’

‘WHA—?! FRALDARIUS?!?!?!’

Rhea nearly ruptures a coronary artery at Seteth’s loud exclamation, but she cannot bear to even consider stopping. Every inch of her being stubbornly refuses to give Felix up right now, so she really wishes…

‘Oh fuck _off_ , Seteth!’ Felix yells angrily.

Rhea bursts into surprised and delighted laughter, because Felix is unbelievable! His eyes light up humorously in response. Then Felix digs his fingers into the luscious swell of her hips and starts slamming his cock up into her. Rhea’s vision fills with a deluge of stars, and she briefly loses consciousness from her inconceivable euphoria. Her hands twist desperately into her own hair. Felix is fucking her harder than she has ever been fucked in her life. A drawn-out wail of pure exultation leaves Rhea’s lips as she squirts all over his cock.

Felix laughs, extremely gratified, before he rolls them over. Rising to his knees, his strong arms flip Rhea onto her hands and knees. A despairing sound escapes her when her arms give way and she collapses forward. Pleasure has drained all her strength away.

Felix caresses the flawless, smooth skin of her ass, madly aroused by the feeling of her legs shaking uncontrollably against him. Knowing that he made her feel this good brings an intoxicating sense of dominance.

‘Rhea…’

Rhea turns her head to the side to look at him, and he brushes some strands of hair off her face, tucking them behind her ear. The lily above her ear is somehow still immaculate.

‘I won’t be able to hold on much longer… where…?’

Her lips curve into a tender, beatific smile. ‘Where would you like?’

Felix was not expecting that, but he never hesitates long. ‘It’s a tough choice between your pussy, your mouth and your face… or the last two together…’

Rhea gasps, sounding both shocked and exhilarated, and Felix gives her a playful smirk. Then she arches her spine backwards so gracefully that it makes his cock throb. Her gorgeous ass is raised in the air for him, her exquisite pink pussy is soaking wet for him…

‘You may choose.’

Felix has a fleeting moment to take in the breathtakingly erotic scene, before his own limbs give out. The thought of his foolish, devout father seeing this would make Felix laugh to death, if the necessary muscles in his body could still function.

Well, he will probably never forget the sight before him right now.

The arrestingly beautiful and immaculate Rhea is looking up at him. Her body is stretched out beneath him in the centre of her bed, long hair spreading around her like a halo… the white lilies make her look so pure and chaste… Thoroughly fucked, so wrecked that she is shaking and incapable of moving… her thighs are still shiny with her slick and his saliva… her heaving breasts are covered in ribbons of cum…

Felix watches with possessive satisfaction when her deep red, kiss-swollen lips press together, swallowing her mouthful of his cum… rivulets flow down her chin, down the sides of her throat… How is she still so fucking beautiful with cum in her eyelashes?!

A sound draws their attention to the doorway. Felix looks sharply over his shoulder, and Rhea raises herself onto her elbows… Seteth is still there, frozen in place by shock. He cannot take his horrified eyes away from Rhea’s seraphic face, now painted sinfully with Felix’s cum.

Seteth will never forget these cruel memories of his venerated Archbishop Rhea being profaned by the most insufferable Blue Lion. Of course it had to be that obnoxious, arrogant, constantly sneering, bloodthirsty maniac Felix Hugo Fraldarius!!!

Seteth weeps metaphorical tears of blood, for the Goddess hath abandoned him…

‘SETETH, GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!!’ Rhea shrieks in fury, and Seteth hurriedly flees her divine wrath.

> FINAL RESULTS OF THE 1180 GARREG MACH ‘SEXIEST LEGS’ OPINION POLL
> 
> Vote percentage included. Consecutive 100 percent voter turnout. Conducted by Hilda Valentine Goneril and Claude von Riegan.
> 
> WINNER: Professor Byleth Eisner (Blue Lions): 100%
> 
> Faculty members are not included in the options, however this unanimous result was sooo amazing that we had to report it! - Hilda
> 
> RESULTS, Poll Attempt 2:
> 
> WINNER: Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Blue Lions) 59%
> 
> 1st Runner Up: Ingrid Brandl Galatea (Blue Lions) 19%
> 
> 2nd Runner Up: Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (Blue Lions) 13%
> 
> Caspar von Bergliez (Black Eagles) 5%
> 
> Hapi (Blue Lions) 4%
> 
> NEWS BULLETIN:
> 
> Professor Byleth voted for Prince Dimitri!!!! CUTIES ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> Seteth was displeased with a consecutive Blue Lions monopoly, in particular Felix’s consecutive wins. Accusations of poll ‘rigging’ turned out to be unfounded. Let the record also state that Seteth voted for Ingrid of the BLUE LIONS…
> 
> The everlovely Lady Rhea voted for Felix for the 2nd time in a row! Seteth decried the “HERETICAL SEX APPEAL” of the heir to House Fraldarius. It was countermanded by the irritated Archbishop.
> 
> Hapi sighed and summoned a Giant Crawler, but safely dispatched the monster herself. - Claude
> 
> NOW POLLING: // “CUTEST BUTT OF 1180” // We all know who it’s going to be!!! xox


	49. Fantasy = Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is madly in love with his stunning professor, who constantly brings his dreams to life! It is a golden age of romance for Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. (Dimitri/Byleth)

It is the first time that Byleth has ever risen before Dimitri in the morning. His expression is so calm and untroubled that she feels overcome with tenderness for him. He always likes to hold her in some way while they sleep, which endears him to her deeply. He prefers to sleep on his back, while Byleth rolls around and sleeps every which way. Dimitri eventually traps Byleth during the night, so that she cannot escape him.

It results in some amusing positions at times, but today she is simply lying on her side, with her head on his bare shoulder. His arm holds her close to his side, his hand resting on her waist. His left hand is holding her hand over his heart.

Dimitri is always the one waking her up, so this morning is Byleth’s turn… Luckily, Dimitri is properly asleep, so she manages to escape his arms before they reflexively become vice grips. Byleth takes a moment to feel pleased with her agility. She wants to kiss him, but the danger is real that he will recapture her if she moves within range.

Kneeling at his side, she intersperses kisses and licks along his hipbones. Dimitri’s hipbones are truly Byleth’s one weakness… Then she lightly brushes her hand over— well, he is very, very hard already. Dimitri stirs and she sees his arms move slightly, hands searching for her.

Byleth shifts his pants down to release his cock, and a rush of warm wetness gathers between her thighs. A soft needy sound escapes her as she runs her tongue up his stiff cock, the fingers of each hand digging into his hip and thigh. Dimitri wakes up when she sucks on the head of his cock, and moans joyfully when he sees where her head is.

‘Beloved…’ Dimitri strokes her hair, tucking it behind her ear and caressing her cheek with his thumb. Byleth is curious why he chose this name for her. She has never heard it used before. It is quaint in such an endearing way, and somehow feels like it is just for her.

Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she takes him into her mouth and he groans loudly. Dimitri’s hands come to gather her long hair and hold it out of her face. Byleth briefly lifts her mouth away to smile at him. ‘Am I making you feel good?’

‘Yes!’ he says breathlessly, eyes widening as if he is surprised that she even doubts it.

She kisses the tip before she takes his cock deeper into her throat. Then she raises and lowers her head smoothly along his length, swirling her tongue against the underside of his cock. Dimitri begins moaning unrestrainedly, pushing her head down onto him. She is dying for him to fuck her, she wants to feel him inside her so badly… But today, she really wants to spoil Dimitri— ‘Professor, you’re going to make me come!’ and suddenly he lifts her off.

Byleth lands on her back, surprised, with the breath knocked out of her lungs. Dimitri rolls on top, burying his face into her neck as he pushes his cock roughly inside her.

‘Not yet,’ he says fiercely, his voice almost a growl. ‘I want it inside your womb.’

Her blissful gasps mix with Dimitri’s delirious moans when he sets an aggressive pace right away. Byleth wraps a leg around his waist, desperately clinging on. Dimitri grips her thigh tightly to his side, while his other hand gently cradles her head. He fucks her so powerfully that Byleth thinks she is probably _definitely_ going to die… but Dimitri’s cock feels too amazing inside her in the morning. It is impossible to think coherently. Byleth resigns herself to a glorious death…

Then Dimitri’s body shakes uncontrollably from his orgasm and he thrusts deliciously deep inside her, sinking his teeth painfully into her shoulder. Feeling the intensity of Dimitri’s pleasure, and the hot bursts of his seed filling her up, make Byleth explode into her own orgasm. Her euphoric wails of his name ring out through the dormitories. It is a commonplace morning occurrence at the monastery now, no different to the ringing of the cathedral bells.

Byleth’s body is most sensitive in the morning, so it is her favourite time of the day for sex. Dimitri loves waking up to sex with his stunning professor. Her body is extra supple and bendy in the morning, which is always revelatory to the awed prince. She is also extremely horny and dying for him in the morning! There is nothing that makes Dimitri happier than when Byleth wants him.

The contented lovers lie entangled in post-coital delirium, utterly besotted with each other. Dimitri strokes Byleth’s hair, thinking how unbelievably beautiful she is. Then, Byleth gives him one of her rarest, most heart-stopping smiles. Dimitri pulls her tightly to his chest and kisses the crown of her head, feeling as if he might cry. ‘I love you, Professor.’

Byleth is being suffocated against his chest. She manages to respond telepathically before she loses consciousness… ‘Nooooo, Professor!!! Don’t die!!!’

*:·ﾟ✧

Luckily, Byleth did not die. Dimitri adoringly watches her spar as energetically as ever. Dimitri learned some extremely valuable information during their (minor) medical emergency. His semi-conscious professor unknowingly confessed that his hipbones are her one weakness…

Perhaps it was not Dimitri’s finest idea to wear his pants so low on his hips, particularly for lance training. He has also taken his shirt off, to ensure Byleth receives the full seductive force of his manly charms. This is altogether a terribly precarious situation.

Luckily, Dimitri’s wonderful professor is intuitive to his anxiety. Byleth chases Ferdinand and Sylvain, the last remaining spectators, out of the training grounds. When she returns, she refrains from comment. She simply twirls her training lance as she gets into position, her eyes bright with amusement.

Byleth is a troublesome opponent even without her preferred weapon. It feels as though she has grown even faster and more acrobatic since the week before. Is it possible that freerunning is actually transforming Byleth and Felix?! His professor is formidable and not shaken by weakness at all. Dimitri is thoroughly downcast. His pants hold on valiantly, but he is defeated all the same.

Dimitri wallows in dreadful self-pity as he returns to his position. He obviously hoped to repeat the time he had his professor up against the pillar… _‘Woe is me’,_ the prince thinks gloomily. ’Tis not meant to be, after all…

Then Dimitri finds _himself_ disarmed and pushed up against a pillar! His heart nearly beats out of his chest when Byleth throws her own lance aside too. Her blue eyes shimmer in the sun as they raise to meet his. The blue deepens as her expression grows intense and enigmatic. Her fingertips move lightly between his abs, almost like following a maze… then her thumbs trace his hipbones.

‘Were you intending to seduce me, Dimitri?’

‘Yes, Professor,’ he admits weakly, insanely aroused at her nearness and her touch on his skin.

‘I see.’ Dimitri is completely breathless when she caresses his hips again. ‘Well, you have certainly succeeded.’

Byleth laughs fondly when Dimitri bends down and kisses her in delight. His beloved is so amazing! Her arms twine around his neck as she deepens their kiss… Now she is flipped back against the pillar, and Dimitri’s hands are on either side of her head. Dimitri will record this as his own success…

Byleth is not so easily fazed. Byleth may not be Dorothea-certified, but she was a master of seduction long before Dimitri. She just rarely needs to use her skills. Byleth decides she will give her sweet prince a little performance.

Dimitri’s throat goes dry when she lifts her black training shirt over her head. Her hair comes out of the loose bun at the back of her head (Felix has inspired a monastery-wide trend). The lovely black tresses tumble loose over her shoulders. She relaxes against the pillar, leaning her head back and watching his face as she slowly unhooks her tight black bustier. Her thigh brushes tantalisingly against Dimitri’s inner thigh.

He watches, utterly captivated, as the bustier falls away to reveal her perfect breasts. Byleth’s hands snake up from her waist to her chest. Her slender hands are one of Dimitri’s many, many weaknesses. They spread over her firm breasts and squeeze, her nails leaving shallow indents in her flesh. Her thumbs graze her nipples as her hands fall away, down her stomach… to her pelvis…

Dimitri forgets to breathe when her hands move to the insides of her thighs. The fingers of one hand pull aside her shorts and panties, while she strokes two fingers along her folds. He curses being so tall that he cannot see… His lust turns feral when her fingers come away dripping wet. His goddess is absolutely soaked for him! Dimitri wants to touch her so badly, but he is still spellbound by the erotic vision before him.

‘Will you kiss me, Dimitri?’

Will he ever! His mouth falls to hers, kissing her passionately. Byleth is gasping and whimpering against his lips, so he pulls away to see. She is rubbing her clitoris in slow, sensual circles… Her eyes are definitely teasing when he looks at her again. She has him on the edge of losing his mind. He wants her so fucking desperately, he thinks he might _literally_ die! Why is it impossible to move?!

Her beautiful mouth pants his name. ‘Dimitri… do you want me?’

‘ _Holy fuck_ , Professor!! I am dying for you!!! What have you done to me??’

She laughs so delightfully that he cannot even be grumpy with her. Breathless with excitement, he watches as his sweet, compassionate beloved bites down deliciously on her bottom lip. Animation surges back through his limbs, and Dimitri finally lifts her into his arms.

Rrrrrrip! goes another pair of her shorts, but she barely notices. Byleth is hysterical, so wonderfully filled with his cock, and getting the most intense fuck of her life.

Dimitri attains an entirely new level of transcendence as he comes hard inside his sultry temptress of a professor. He holds her tightly and supports them both against the pillar, his body shuddering with pleasure. Her eyes are like something out of a dream, her gorgeous panting mouth, her breasts heaving as she catches her breath, her toned stomach, her pussy stretched around his cock… All framed by her beautiful dark hair. Dimitri has never seen a sight so ravishing.

‘Mmm, Dima, that felt wonderful,’ she sighs when he unwillingly pulls out of her. Lust stirs like molten lava in the pit of his stomach, watching his seed dripping from her pussy.

Her heavenly body is bared just for _him_. Byleth is so daring and confident in her body. She is dauntless about everything she does. Dimitri has so many new experiences thanks to her than he could have imagined. He loves that about her so much. Dimitri has dreamt of this moment, when he gets to have his professor in the middle of the training grounds. He still cannot believe it really happened. It was more incredible than his mind can even comprehend.

His beloved is truly out of this world. Dimitri feels so lucky and grateful that she is real, and that she is his!

*:·ﾟ✧

Dimitri has torn up her second pair of shorts, but fortunately Byleth had five more pairs. Lately, she has decided to change her look, and does not wear stockings anymore. Everyone mightily approves of their leggy professor gracing their eyes with her bare legs.

Dimitri mightily approves also. The glory of seeing his professor’s gorgeous legs all day outweighs his jealousy at others seeing them too. It is also much more convenient when he has to fuck her under time constraints, the devious prince thinks.

The only person who does not approve is Seteth. He disapproves mightily! The scandalised advisor attempts to force Byleth into an unflattering rendition of the academy uniform. However, the Gathering of Men set it alight on a bonfire in the courtyard.

* * *

> **Dimitri’s Favourite Sex Fantasies**
> 
>   
>  Wedding night with Byleth!!! ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚  
>  Waking up to morning sex with Byleth - a reality that will always be a fantasy.  
>  Byleth spoils him with lots of affection and praise, she cannot get enough of him - she tears his clothes off, then has her way with him!  
>  Byleth is naked in front of a giant mirror, wearing only the blue beaded choker he loves on her. Dimitri gets to have her and watch at the same time! (This one is Dimitri’s secret shame)  
>  Taking Byleth on a horse ride to see a beautiful place, which will make her happy and want to make love to him - usually imagined high on a mountain with breathtaking panoramic views.  
>  Sparring with Byleth turns into passionate training ground sex!  
>  Dimitri is injured in battle and Byleth is so relieved he is safe. Dimitri comforts and reassures her i.e. he is not too badly hurt for sex!


	50. Night Magick 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gathering of Men are taking Byleth out dancing! Dimitri walks in on Byleth getting dressed. What manner of witchcraft will Mercedes unleash on the monastery…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly amazed that I am up to chapter 50 already?! Here is part 1 of the 2-part Chapter 50 special~ Thank you all for reading and for the lovely comments and kudos always! I really appreciate it ^^ I hope you keep enjoying the story! ♥

The first day of the Wyvern Moon marked the four-month anniversary of the Gathering of Men’s founding! With all member availabilities and event logistics taken into account, Ferdinand sets the date of celebration to the third Saturday of the month. It will be an intimate members-only event.

Dimitri receives a ‘Special Guest’ invitation, but to Byleth’s surprise, he says he will not be able to attend. He tells her it is because he needs to study, but the prince’s skills at subterfuge are sub par at best. He has something else planned for her, Byleth fondly realises.

Dimitri is overjoyed when his professor leaps into his arms and smothers his face with affectionate kisses.

There is a popular dance hall called Roulette a few towns away from Garreg Mach. Ferdinand contacts the band manager of Boys/Flowers, whose meteoric rise to recent fame in Enbarr’s aristocratic party scene makes them nearly impossible to hire. Unless, of course, you are Ferdinand von Aegir. That should really go without saying. Ferdinand organises for Boys/Flowers to perform unannounced at Roulette on the night.

The Gathering of Men are going to take their beloved Professor Byleth out dancing!

Byleth loves dancing, so she is thoroughly delighted. Dorothea lends her a pair of dancing shoes. Jeralt is slightly anxious when he gives Byleth her late birthday present: a new evening gown, chosen with Hilda’s guidance. Byleth is extremely emotional, because it is the first time her father has given her a present like this. She never owned an evening gown during their mercenary life, let alone anything that could be called delicate or pretty. A dress from her father is so precious to her. Byleth gives him a giant hug.

‘Thank you, Father!!! I am so… so happy! I truly love the dress. You chose the perfect one!’

‘Well… good, good, that is a relief. I am glad you like it. I guess that Goneril girl knows what she is talking about after all.’

They look at each other with affectionate and happy grins.

Even Lady Rhea hears of the upcoming occasion and has a spectacular full length looking-glass sent to Byleth’s room - for the full dress-up experience. The mirror towers over her and nearly occupies the entire back wall.

*:·ﾟ✧

The eagerly anticipated Saturday arrives! Hilda pops in cheerfully to do Byleth’s eye make up. ‘Smoky eyes’, Hilda informs her, are all the rage right now— ‘But smoky cat eyes… that is totally going to start a revolution! You have the perfect eye shape and complexion for it, Professor!’ The rest of her make up is to be subtle and understated. Hilda helps fasten the dainty clasp on her beaded choker, which Byleth struggles with every time.

Once Hilda is gone, Byleth slips out of her robe and moves towards the almost mystical looking-glass, lightly dabbing perfume to each side of her neck. Her dress is laid carefully over her chair.

Movement in the reflection catches her eye. Dimitri is standing frozen in the doorway, his blue eyes innocently wide.

Dimitri is completely enthralled by her, ethereal and naked before the looking-glass, feeling as if he has entered a realm of dreams.

He swallows painfully, eyes travelling from her slender shoulder blades to her slim waist, the dips in the small of her back, the swell of her lovely hips… Byleth turns around and his eyes rest on her face, then the delicate choker around her throat, her perfect breasts, before falling to the triangle of dark hair between her thighs. The room is filled with her bewitching scent, which always reminds him forest lakes (Linhardt’s discerning nose knowledgeably identified the main notes as cedar, calamus and the ‘subtlest hint of lotus flowers’. He also finds it very enticing. Dimitri is taken aback by the intensity of his arousal. Then he realises what he just did and panics.

‘Professor, I am so sorry!! The door was left open, I-I knocked and then it just opened… I did not mean to walk in on you, I really—’ Dimitri does not get to finish, because Byleth pulls him inside in a hurry and shuts the door. When she turns back, Dimitri is frozen stiff again, staring with the most adorable expression on his face that she cannot help laughing. ‘Dimitri, is something wrong?’

‘I— Professor! You are mesmerising! I am a little light-headed, I-I might collapse…’

Byleth hurries to him in concern, in case he really does collapse… and is immediately captured in the arms of the cunning prince. Dimitri’s mouth falls to her throat, kissing the areas he knows are particularly sensitive. His hands travel over the curve of his professor’s ass and squeeze, eliciting a hiss of breath from her. He brings his hands back around to caress her breasts, and feels her nipples harden beneath his palms.

‘Dima!’ she gasps when his hand gently parts her thighs, and his fingers separate her folds. She grows wet for him straight away. When he looks back at her face, her eyes have widened and a faint blush tinges her cheeks. Dimitri tilts her chin and kisses her ardently, nearly bursting at the seams from his love and desire for her.

‘Professor, I keep wanting you more with every day that passes. I am _certain_ I will lose my mind!’

Byleth bursts out laughing again, and holds his head down to keep kissing him. ‘Dimitri, how are you always so sweet?!’

Dimitri has never undressed so fast in his life. Byleth finds herself spun around and bent over her desk. He pushes her legs apart and steps between them. She makes a cute whining sound and Dimitri lovingly kisses her spine. One of his hands comes over her own on the desk, intertwining their fingers. With his other hand, he rubs the head of his cock along her slick folds before pushing into her slowly from behind. Byleth moans in delight, and Dimitri falls forward with a gasp, pressing his forehead to the back of her neck. He fucks her with deep lingering movements, his free hand gripping onto the desk to stabilise himself. Being inside her is pure bliss. He can never have enough of this. Then his gaze is helplessly drawn to the looking-glass and the glorious world within…

Byleth’s face is arresting; her half-lidded eyes, the hint of her teeth biting into her bottom lip… That always drives him to insanity. He groans and fucks her harder, so he can watch her mouth when she cries out. Her luscious bottom lip comes free, and he glimpses the indents left by her teeth, which make his stomach clench with lust.

He increases his pace, greedily watching the way she takes his cock. With each of his strong thrusts, her spine gracefully curves inwards pushing her back towards him. He loses himself in her breathless pants and cries, and his gratification deepens seeing the acute pleasure on her face. The string of blue glass beads tight around her exquisite throat is insanely erotic to him.

Dimitri’s eyes try to commit all of her to memory, coveting each angle, every view of her body as it moves with his. The looking-glass reveals so much of Byleth that would otherwise have remained hidden from him.

‘You must be the most beautiful woman to ever exist,’ Dimitri breathes in wonderment, half to himself. ‘At times I still cannot believe you chose me.’

At his words, Byleth’s eyes open. A frisson travels up his spine as their gazes meet in the mirror. Instantly, Dimitri is plunged into the oceanic depths of her eyes, and loses all sense of reality. Every sight and sensation is vivid yet ever-shifting. Each linked movement of their bodies, each keen surge of pleasure… The sensations all come into being in this oneiric realm where Dimitri feels his soul reaches hers.

‘Dimitri, I love you,’ Byleth cries out.

A tidal wave breaks over them, and he resurfaces in piercing lucidity. Pulling out of her, he spins her around and lifts her into his arms. She takes his face in her hands, kissing him deeply as he lowers her onto his cock. Dimitri watches her face as spasm after spasm of ecstasy makes her body shiver against him. Her eyes helplessly squeeze shut and the most erotic moans escape her lips, rising from deep within her core. He kisses her hard as she squirts on his cock with a scream; then he continues to fuck her, prolonging her pleasure, until the shockwaves of his own orgasm convulse his body.

His blissed out, loose-limbed professor moans in languorous contentment when he comes in her.

Dimitri is overcome with unsurpassed euphoria, satisfaction and fulfilment, and pulls her tightly to his chest, burying his face against her neck. He feels unimaginably sated when he fills her womb, leaving his seed deep inside her.

Dimitri is messily dressed and lazily stretched out on the bed, admiring Byleth while she dresses. She flashes him an occasional smile, and warmth settles in his chest every time. He still cannot prevent himself staring wide-eyed at her ass when she pulls on a thong. She puts on a long white half-slip that sits low on her hips, and sits on her chair to put on Dorothea’s pale blue dancing pumps. Then she comes over to him for a kiss. Dimitri pulls her down to kiss her, running his hand from her neck down her spine, marvelling at how smooth her skin is. She laughs when Dimitri raises himself onto his elbows and playfully captures one of her nipples in his mouth.

He reluctantly allows Byleth to leave him and continue dressing. She slips her evening gown over her head and it falls to just below mid-calf. Byleth twirls merrily for him and Dimitri thinks, for possibly the millionth time today, how enchanting she is. He is beginning to feel extremely foolish for not going dancing with her, but consoles himself with the thought that he will have her all to himself afterwards.

Byleth is wearing a seamless frock of diaphanous chiffon in the palest of blues. Its décolletage is lined with large square rhinestones, and sparse vertical lines of smaller rhinestones decorate the length of the dress. Dimitri can faintly see her nipples through the thin material. He morosely imagines the lecherous gazes his gorgeous professor will undoubtedly draw. She leaves her hair loose down her back, brushed until it is glossy and straight, and simply tucked behind her ears.

It is time for her to leave, so she returns to Dimitri for more kisses before she finishes her make up. While she applies a subtle peach tint to her lips, Byleth sees his downcast expression in the mirror. She smiles fondly and says over her shoulder, ‘You know I will only be gone a few hours… I promise to come straight to you when I return!’

Dimitri pushes himself up from the bed and comes up behind her, gently parting her hair to kiss the back of her neck. ‘I know, but I will still miss you until then.’ He grins and runs his hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed.

At that moment, there is a purposeful knock on her door. Byleth rushes to answer it, and Dimitri follows, picking up her little evening reticule (Bernie’s handiwork), knowing she will definitely forget it otherwise.

The door opens to reveal a particularly dashing Ferdinand, who promptly swoons at the sight of Byleth and has to lean on her shoulder. ‘Professor! You are an absolute vision of splendour this evening! Forgive my weakness. It is I who should be taking your arm…’

Ferdinand and Dimitri have an unnecessarily hushed conversation about Byleth’s security, particularly in the event of her being approached by ‘persons of an unsavoury nature or objectionable motives’.

‘Your Highness, I give you my word as a noble that not a single person of lascivious intent shall hassle our precious professor!’ Ferdinand proclaims grandly. ‘After all, this is the principal tenet upon which the Gathering of Men was founded! I, Ferdinand von Aegir, would give my life to protect Professor Byleth, and so would every single one of the Men.’

‘I am very grateful, Ferdinand. You have my full trust.’ Dimitri nods seriously, now significantly reassured. He hands Byleth her reticule with a smile and wishes her a delightful evening. Byleth affectionately strokes Dimitri’s cheek and praises him for being so diligent with his studies, which makes him blush and look extremely shifty. Then arm in arm, Byleth and Ferdinand set off energetically for the entrance hall, where the others await them.

> Guest of Honour: Professor Byleth Eisner
> 
> Member List:
> 
> Ferdinand von Aegir (President)
> 
> Lorenz Hellman Gloucester (Vice-President)
> 
> Caspar von Bergliez
> 
> Felix Hugo Fraldarius
> 
> Sylvain Jose Gautier
> 
> Linhardt von Hevring
> 
> Ashe Ubert
> 
> Special Guests: Yuri Leclerc

‘Felix! Lin! You’re coming with us too?!’ Byleth is surprised and thrilled. Felix rolls his eyes at her with an exaggerated sigh, but seems to be in a good mood all the same.

‘I am here because Ferdinand would not stop pestering me, but I suppose it may be bearable if you are there,’ Linhardt says with a grin. ‘I do know how to dance… in theory.’

It appears Yuri has business in the area and will drop in at some point during the night. Everyone else gathers around Byleth and showers her with enthusiastic praise. Lorenz arrives at last, having decided on a last minute change of wardrobe.

Byleth looks around fondly at all of them. ‘Thank you for taking me out with you tonight. You are all so handsome! I am really lucky to be escorted by all of you!’

Ferdinand, Lorenz and Ashe start to tear up… ‘There’s no time for this!’ Felix groans. ‘Let’s go.’

Two light coaches are drawn up at the bottom of the stairs. Felix and Linhardt are not allowed to share Byleth’s coach, since they spend the most time with her. Ferdinand is President, and also worked the hardest to organise tonight for Byleth, so he has the honour of accompanying her and being her primary escort. Ferdinand graciously helps Byleth into her coach, and is overjoyed when she asks him to sit beside her. The remaining four were supposed to battle it out in paper scissors rock, but easygoing Ashe and Caspar are happy to join Felix and Linhardt. Sylvain and Lorenz join Byleth and Ferdinand, looking extremely pleased. Chattering animatedly, Byleth and the Gathering of Men finally set out!

*:·ﾟ✧

Elsewhere, Marianne snaps out of a divinatory trance. Tonight, the monastery will experience an unusual drop in levels of masculine psychic energy.

‘Perfect!’ Mercedes claps her hands in delight. ‘These are just the conditions I need to concoct my most powerful philtre yet!’

Marianne feels a dreadful sense of foreboding, but Mercedes has already disappeared.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys/Flowers are, of course, a reference to Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) - an all time classic!  
> Byleth's hair and dress inspiration: https://90srunway.tumblr.com/post/23440452630/fuckyeahmiucciaprada-prada-fallwinter-1997  
> Shoesss: https://pin.it/3pQLiw3  
> Idk I really love imagining the clothes the girls would wear!


	51. Night Magick 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and the Gathering of Men hit up Roulette. Mercedes and the girls come together for witchcraft purposes. Seteth interferes and chaos ensues. Hubert falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise this chapter took a while! It has been a terribly busy time. This chapter is quite a long one with a lot going on!

‘My casting will harness the potent energy of your orgasms for manifestation.’ Mercedes looks around solemnly. Hilda, Ingrid, Annette, Dorothea, Petra and Edelgard look back equally solemnly. ‘We shall prepare our Holy Trinity of mind, body and soul with the Goddess Moon Bath Ritual. It will allow the Goddess’s mystical feminine energy to empower us, focus our intentions, and also just help us unwind~’

They fill one of the sauna’s large tiled baths with steaming hot water and the ritual ingredients: epsom bath salts, coconut milk powder, cornflour, baking soda, lavender oil and handfuls of red, pink and white rose petals.

‘This is totally giving me Goddess vibes!!’ Hilda says as all the girls sink into their luxurious bath. Contented sighs ring out across the room. ‘Coconut milk is sooo good for your skin too. I need to add this to my self-care regime!’

‘Do you even have time for more self-care?’ Ingrid laughs as Hilda happily settles down between Ingrid’s legs and wraps Ingrid’s arms around herself.

‘Ingrid, you have to _make_ time for self-care! Loving yourself is totally the number one step towards manifesting positive intentions!’

‘It will be my first time assisting in witchcraft, so I am not sure what to expect,’ Edelgard says.

Mercedes reassures her. ‘My spellcraft is based entirely in nature magic. Intuition is all you need~ So I promise it is not dangerous… this time. Sexual energy is just energy, after all! Tonight is all about owning your sexuality. Are you comfortable with participating, Edelgard? Please don’t hold back from telling me your real feelings!’

Edelgard thinks it sounds like a worthy enough enterprise in theory. Faintly embarrassed, she admits, ‘I do not possess much awareness of my body or sexuality. Truthfully, it is all unfamiliar to me.’

‘Hmmm, are you saying you are a virgin~?’

‘…That is correct.’

Annette and Hilda are listening in, because they are nosy. Petra and Dorothea are busy making out at the other end of the bath.

‘Do you masturbate?’ Annette asks in a matter-of-fact tone.

‘Well, yes. A little. Though I never manage to feel much.’

‘Awww!! Edelgard, does that mean you’ve never had an orgasm?’ Hilda floats over to join them, towing patient Ingrid along.

Edelgard realises she feels much less anxious talking about herself in the company of these open, accepting Blue Lions girls. ‘I have not. I do not know how to… manifest it, I suppose? I realise now that I will not be very useful if I cannot orgasm, even though I would like to join you tonight…’

‘That’s not true! We are all in this together,’ Mercedes gasps. ‘You are one of us. Any of us will be happy to help you out if you ask! Right, girls?’ There are supportive smiles and nods in answer. ‘Besides, this is more than sex magick. We are reclaiming our bodies as our Goddess Temples. Learning to be unafraid and unashamed of the innate power of women’s bodies. I think using our own feminine energies to manifest will be a truly empowering experience~’

*:·ﾟ✧

Byleth and Ferdinand instantly vanish into the crowd, headed straight for the dance floor. A faceless employee leads the rest of the Gathering of Men to the back wall, where a section of red velvet drapes are pulled aside to reveal a private VIP niche. There is a narrow table of gleaming steel, with a long settee and armchairs upholstered in clear candy pink vinyl.

The dim lamps are tinted pink, bathing the entire space in a moody pink haze. With the exception of the wooden dance floor, the floor is carpeted in deep red. The red stage is presently occupied by a local string quartet.

Sylvain promptly seeks out the bar. Caspar and Ashe attempt to follow… Sylvain sends the baby boys back because they look even more underage than they actually are. Linhardt puts his feet up against the table and lounges comfortably on the settee. Felix knocks Linhardt’s feet off on his way to an armchair, in which he proceeds to brood sociably. Lorenz casts his gaze around with a slightly snobbish air. Roulette is in Charon, close to the border with Gideon, and therefore crowded with the minor nobility from those regions.

‘I bemoan the lack of potential new acquaintances suited to our high calibre. I could not even entertain the possibility of dancing with any young lady here besides our fair professor! Would you not agree, Felix?’

‘…I agree.’ Felix does not intend to dance at all. Well, aside from a dance with Byleth, because he knows it will make her happy.

There is some confusion on the dance floor when the performers pack up their instruments and vacate the stage. Ferdinand catches Felix’s eye and grins widely, bright-eyed with anticipation. Felix dearly hopes the noblest Blue Lion has been moderate in his attempts to surprise Byleth…

There is a sudden frenzied bashing of piano keys. A moving platform appears through the drapes… carrying a piano and its player on top.

Three musicians appear on the red stage with a strange ensemble of instruments: a trumpet, a bass guitar, and… ‘a cajón,’ Linhardt informs them knowledgeably. The four young men are tall and lanky, in full black tuxedo, and all sporting undercuts with their meticulously styled hair.

‘Nice hair,’ Felix says. ‘But what the fuck kind of music are they even going to play?’ While Felix engages in musical calculus, he notices that Byleth and Ferdinand are gleefully bouncing around each other.

‘Jazz, obviously.’ Linhardt puts his feet back up.

‘For fuck’s sake Mizuki, quit your noodlin’!’ Everyone turns to look at the man with the wavy indigo fauxhawk. ‘Ahem! Thanks for having us, ladies. I have to say, this Kingdom scene is _funky_ \- I am digging all the trees, man!’ He undoes his black bowtie, followed by the collar of his shirt. ‘So I’m told jazz ain’t in around here yet, but that’s cool. We’ll make it happen.’ He gives his trumpet a casual polish with his jacket sleeve. ‘My name is Jun, this is my horn Mazzy…’

*:·ﾟ✧

With Mercedes at the head of the procession, the girls traipse barefoot to the greenhouse in their bathrobes.

There are pretty blankets spread out on the floor, scattered with an assortment of cushions from their bedrooms. A wooden box is Mercedes’s portable altar, arranged with vital magickal tools like her athame, hawthorn wand, a pentacle made of bound twigs, a large pink candle, and a tiny iron bell. A small copper cauldron and tripod are positioned nearby.

It is warm in the greenhouse, so the girls are already naked while performing their assigned tasks. Mercedes is ceremonially placing crystals on the altar: ‘Moonstone for sensuality and attunement with divine femininity… Carnelian to enhance libido and the flow of energy… Jade to stimulate emotional release, and help us transcend the limitations we place on ourselves!’

Annette is smudging the ritual space. Petra is grinding ingredients with a mortar and pestle. Dorothea is burning sandalwood, calamus, frankincense and myrrh on a dish of charcoal. Ingrid and Hilda have a box of pre-sanitised glass and crystal pleasure aids, which they are spiritually purifying with the incense smoke.

‘I forgot that love spells are strongest when cast under the new or waxing moon. What a novice error! Still I’m positive that I have compensated for it,’ Mercedes mutters to herself, brow furrowed in concentration. ‘We shall begin at midnight during the Venus hour… The fortuitous surplus of feminine energies tonight… Yes, we will be just fine…’

‘I totally hate how love spells are so gendered.’ Hilda rolls her eyes in a very unimpressed fashion, peeking over Mercedes’s shoulder at her grimoire. ‘Why do they always assume a philtre is going to be used on a man?’

Mercedes’s eyes widen. Producing a quill and ink, she starts scribbling edits to her spell. Edelgard looks curiously at the grimoire, which is open to a two-page spread decorated with inky illustrations of roses, a dagger piercing a heart, an eye shedding a black tear, and a cauldron with little hearts rising from it.

‘I’m certain the incantation will work exactly the same with gender-neutral pronouns.’ Mercedes beams at Edelgard, her positivity undimmed.

> **Trap of Venus** / love philtre no. 24
> 
> sweet red wine, rosewater, lemon balm, myrtle, vervain, chamomile, hawthorn berries, pumpkin seeds, mallow seeds, nettle seeds, cinnamon bark, dried orris root.
> 
> optional: 3 tears from a lovelorn maiden (omit if vegan).

*:·ﾟ✧

Lorenz is blinking rapidly, as if trying to make sure he is actually awake and not in some strange pink dream reality.

The crowd’s eyes shift to each ‘cat’ as Jun introduces them. Ren is the edgy bassist with spiky jet black hair, and silver piercings in his ears. Ren’s jacket is unbuttoned, revealing his complete lack of shirt i.e. displaying his naked torso, which is causing a lot of swooning in the audience.

‘His Highness OBJECTIVELY has a far more impressive chest,’ loyal Ferdinand scoffs, and Byleth stifles a snort of laughter. She was OBJECTIVELY thinking the same.

The cajón player Akira has a bright red punch perm, and a mocking smirk to rival Felix’s. Felix immediately identifies him as the real bad boy of Boys/Flowers.

‘… and the cool cat on the keys is Mizuki.’ Mizuki has continued playing nonchalantly, ignoring Jun’s scolding earlier. He has tossed his jacket over the piano, his long white sleeves end in unbuttoned cuffs, and the buttons on his silk brocade vest are undone. Long slender fingers covered in silver rings race across black and white keys. His wavy metallic silver hair is messily parted into curtains, his eyes are vague and his movements are listless. Felix’s diagnosis is sleep deprivation, existential ennui or opiates.

Before they ‘get down’, the boy band introduce themselves to Byleth. The Gathering of Men are on standby following a telepathic transmission from Ferdinand: their knockout of a professor may just have gained four more admirers. Even the oblivious pianist opens his drowsy eyes and straightens his posture to greet her. Ferdinand is slightly paranoid after his binding noble oath to the prince.

‘Right, let’s get this joint jumping!! Counting on you jitterbugs to break it down - the squares need to know how it’s done in Enbarr! Byleth baby, you really send me! Tonight’s for you, doll!!!’

The Gathering of Men simultaneously decide they strongly dislike Jun.

Sylvain leans against the bar, watching Byleth and Ferdinand show off their swing dancing prowess. Sylvain has to admit the lively movements are much more entertaining to watch than the usual partner and line dances. It is even possible to enjoy the frenetic music. It actually does get the nobles ‘jumping’. Caspar and Ashe enthusiastically join in, then more couples filter onto the dance floor to follow Byleth and Ferdinand’s demonstration.

The pair are by far the most striking couple on the dance floor. Byleth is drawing a considerable amount of attention, just as they had all feared. Sylvain imagines how jealous Dimitri would be if he were here and is mildly entertained.

Once you see past her initial impression of reticence, Byleth has a very uninhibited and light-hearted nature. Meanwhile, Dimitri is extremely self-conscious; more insecure and introverted than he allows others to see. The same can be said for Sylvain. He just conceals it with flirtatious bravado, while Dimitri resorts to dignified formality.

Sylvain wonders if being born in the Kingdom was what fucked them all up. He tries to imagine a day when Dimitri, Felix, Ingrid or himself might find it effortless to be happy. Why does it feel as if their very bodies are too rigid for spontaneity? Their hearts are too battered for them to be like Byleth and Ferdinand, who are dancing without a care in the world.

Right now, Sylvain also understands Dimitri’s sensitivity when he sees others making Byleth happy in ways he fears he never will. Watching her laughing and enjoying herself makes Sylvain smile, but somewhere inside it hurts too.

*:·ﾟ✧

Roulette shuts its doors at 11 o’clock and the youthful crowd disperses, now enlightened and on the way to being hip. Yuri flakes on them and never shows up, because there always has to be that one friend… Byleth and the Gathering of Men stay behind for drinks with the boyband. Felix and Akira’s animal instincts have kicked in. The air crackles between them as they circle each other menacingly.

‘First of all, are those even your real names?’ Felix demands.

‘…No,’ Akira replies with a scowl. His hands flex imperceptibly. He is clearly visualising them throttling this obnoxious Kingdom brat.

‘I knew you just read a lot of manga!’ Felix’s sneer is inviting a punch to the face. Sylvain drags the instigator away by the collar before a fist fight breaks out.

The other young musicians are curious and eager to learn more about the woman they travelled all the way from Enbarr to perform for.

‘We have the same eye colour,’ Mizuki tells Byleth randomly, observing her face closely. ‘I like your smoky cat eyes. I think I will make it my new look too…’

‘My hair is the same colour as your eyes!’ Jun inserts himself between Byleth and Mizuki.

‘You two live wires gave us the edge. I was worried everyone was square when you were the only ones on the floor. But you got us smokin’, man!’ Ren gives Byleth and Ferdinand a surprisingly cute grin. ‘Seems like you’re a pretty swell lot. When did you get hip with jazz?’

‘I was in Enbarr often when I worked as a mercenary,’ Byleth replies with a smile. ‘I spent an inordinate amount of my holidays in downtown juice joints, keeping an eye on my drunk father…’

‘Damn, Byleth! You’re _unreal_ , baby! A mercenary?! So what do you do now?’ Jun’s eyes are wide with admiration. ‘I’ll be level with you, doll. I have a massive crush on…’

‘I must inform you that Professor Byleth is spoken for,’ Lorenz interrupts loudly, managing to push in between Jun and Byleth. The other Men draw closer to her in a defensive formation. They knew the cocky cat was bad news!

‘You’re breaking my heart, man!’ Jun worms his way around Lorenz easily. ‘So who’s your daddy then?’ he asks Byleth plaintively. ‘Wait! It’s not Aegir here, is it?!’

‘Pffffft!!!’ Sylvain and Felix cackle immaturely. The words ‘Dimitri’ and ‘daddy’ are heard between wheezes of laughter. Ferdinand blushes and splutters, momentarily lost for words.

‘I assume you mean her young man,’ Linhardt says in a thoughtful manner. ‘That would be His Highness, Prince Dimitri. The Crown Prince of Faerghus.’

‘You’re razzin’ me!!!’ Jun’s mouth falls open in disbelief, followed by similar reactions from his bandmates.

‘I am afraid not. I would never… razz when it comes to His Highness.’ Linhardt shakes his head with solemn gravity. ‘Byleth is the love of his life. It is likely not in your best interests to anger him. His Highness is a jealous lover and also bears the crest of Blaiddyd…’

‘When he was nine years old, he swung a sword so hard he snapped it clean in two,’ Felix says with a scowl.

‘As a child, His Highness used to train by lifting huge boulders and carrying multiple barrels filled with rocks!’ Ashe chimes in with patriotic zeal. ‘His trainer would make him run through the mountains all night wearing heavy armour!’

‘Dimitri lifted a whole WAGON on his own once!!! Made it look easy too!’ Caspar makes it sound as if he witnessed it himself.

‘It certainly takes His Highness constant effort to keep his strength under control,’ Sylvain with feigned consternation. ‘It is not pretty when he… loses control.’

‘You will die,’ Felix concludes.

All the blood has drained from Jun’s face. The Gathering of Men struggle to keep their smugness from showing as they silently congratulate each other.

‘On that note, it is time for you to depart, Professor,’ Linhardt says with a yawn. ‘His Highness is waiting for you outside.’

‘He is?!?!’ Byleth is not sure if this is part of their joke but she races to the door just in case, with a swarm of young men following at her heels.

*:·ﾟ✧

The Prince is climbing down from his horse when everyone pours out of Roulette, causing an almighty ruckus. Dimitri’s heart races when he sees his beloved flying out to greet him. He smiles at her adoringly when she reaches his side. It is terribly indiscreet, and absolutely scandalous, but Dimitri gives in to his bad boy urges and kisses her. What use is being the heir to the throne if he cannot kiss Byleth whenever and wherever he wants in his own kingdom?!

In their periphery, Lorenz swoons at the sight of such public impropriety— from royalty no less!— and has to be propped up by Caspar and Ashe. Linhardt is sleepily trying to climb onto Felix’s back, tearfully begging to be carried. Jun is utterly defeated, gazing dispiritedly at Byleth with her deceptively sweet-looking prince.

‘Dimitri! Why are you here so late? Is something wrong?!’ Byleth asks in confusion.

‘No, nothing like that, Professor! I did not mean to worry you.’ Dimitri runs his hand through his hair sheepishly. ‘I was hoping you might go somewhere with me tonight. We would return to the monastery in the morning.’

‘Of course I will go with you. Let’s just say our goodbyes!’

With the exception of Mizuki, the cats are pale and nervous when Ferdinand introduces them to the Prince. Dimitri offers a polite greeting in return, entirely oblivious to their trepidation. He is beatifically distracted by how breathtaking Byleth is.

‘…How are Imperials so fucking gullible?’ Felix rolls his eyes disdainfully.

‘Everything we said was true though,’ Linhardt wakes up to point out. He was allowed to climb onto Felix’s back, albeit begrudgingly. Felix decides it is training to make up for this frivolous night.

Byleth thanks the boyband for coming to play for her, and praises them extravagantly; a force of habit from these months of being a professor. They all blush with pleasure, losing some of their fear of the Prince, and give the couple earnest well wishes. Mizuki makes Byleth promise to visit the next time she is in Enbarr. They have discovered kindred spirits in each other.

Then Byleth thanks her wonderful students again. They all danced with her at least once. Well, Felix chose to occupy himself brooding and underage drinking all night, while Linhardt napped nearby. Both stubbornly refused to get jumping. But while Jun took his breaks, Mizuki would play on his own. Linhardt acquiesced to a waltz. Felix went one further than he intended, acquiescing to a waltz… and a quickstep. The Blue Lions’ speed demons requested Mizuki play as terrifyingly fast as possible and proceeded to terrorise the dance floor.

Byleth’s noblest of nobles went above and beyond to make her happy, and was her faithful dance partner all night. So she gives Ferdinand an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Ferdinand bursts into tears on Felix’s shoulder.

Dimitri leaps up onto his horse. Byleth only briefly recognises she cannot sit astride a horse in her dress. Sylvain wraps her forgotten shawl around her shoulders, then lifts her up in front of Dimitri, so she can ride sidesaddle. Dimitri settles Byleth securely against his chest and she wraps her arms tightly around him.

‘We do not have far to go,’ he tells her reassuringly.

Making full use of her wardrobe choices, he had intentionally not brought another horse, and is skilfully riding bareback with an embroidered saddlecloth. Dimitri really wanted Byleth to ride with him for even just once in his life!

Byleth sees Sylvain’s earnest and caring expression as he makes certain she is safe. She has not forgotten the resentment he holds for her over their vastly different lives growing up with crests. Feeling keenly touched, Byleth reflexively pats him on the head.

As they ride off, Byleth’s final sight of her loyal Gathering of Men is an extremely unimpressed Felix, carrying sleepy Linhardt on his back, and getting his shoulders cried on by Ferdinand and Sylvain. She leans her head against Dimitri’s chest and smiles, full of fondness for them all.

Byleth forgets her reticule, as they all anticipated. Luckily, Linhardt has it slung around his wrist.

*:·ﾟ✧

Everything is going splendidly.

Mercedes directs the girls to visualise the channeling of their energy into the crystals: jade for Ingrid and Edelgard, carnelian for Dorothea and Annette, moonstone for Hilda and Petra.

‘At intervals I shall ring this bell, at which you must all intone our charm word! It’s fine if you forget sometimes, but using a charm word to concentrate on our telos will really help us manifest it! Now, what should our charm word be?’

‘Felix!!!’ Hilda calls out. ‘I propose we use Felix as our charm and scream his name to… um… focus on our telos! But mostly because it is totally going to be hilarious!!’

‘Hmmm~ Well, Felix’s name does mean _lucky_ and that is very much connected to the work of a philtre!!! That’s perfect! You’re sooo clever, Hilda!’

With the aid of erotic oils (ordered by catalog from Claude von Riegan) and heady incense smoke, the greenhouse gradually fills with moans and cries of Felix’s name, even without prompting from Mercedes’s bell. Mercedes kneels naked between her altar and the cauldron of simmering wine and herbs. One hand holding her grimoire, the other raising her athame aloft, Mercedes begins to cast her circle.

‘I cast this circle, round about,

So love I will never do without.

Compassionate Goddess,

Hear my plea

For I am your supplicant child!

I cast this circle once again

To enter ~~his ~~their heart. Let me come in!

All that ~~his ~~their heart burns for

 ~~He ~~They will find within me.

I cast this circle three times three,

 ~~His ~~Their heart forever changed to be.

Words and acts and love divine,

Forever will my philtre bind!’

Dorothea’s experience paves the way for the others. She has incredible stamina and is a master of edging, which is the apex of ‘charging’ sexual energy for magick, Mercedes declares in delight. The lovely songstress is a veritable high-output generator of mystical feminine energy. She is a generous girl and all-round star, so she works hard and generates almost enough energy for them all combined.

The resulting alleviation of the other girls’ performance anxiety helps them focus on their telos with positive intentions.

Just watching Ingrid’s head moving between her thighs sends wave after wave of trembling pleasure through Edelgard’s core. She has lost count of the orgasms that the beautiful pegasus rider has elicited from her. Edelgard feels so relaxed and hazy with pleasure. It feels amazing.

‘Ingrid…’ She reaches down for her and Ingrid slides up Edelgard’s body, pressing kisses to her stomach and breasts. Edelgard takes her face in her hands and kisses her heatedly, curiously sharing her own taste on Ingrid’s tongue. Ingrid sits up and straddles her hips, then leans back onto her hands.

Edelgard wails ‘Felix!!!’ when Ingrid begins to grind on her and their clits slide against each other, deliciously wet with a mixture of Edelgard’s slick and Ingrid’s saliva.

‘Oh fuc— Felix!’ Ingrid manages to correct herself and briefly concentrates on… _'Shit!'_ Ingrid has totally forgotten which crystal she is meant to focus on, or what any of them even look like. She bends over backwards to look at the altar, and suddenly Edelgard is jerking and shuddering from the most intense orgasm of her life, i.e. hour of sexual experience. ‘FEEELIX!!!!’

‘FRALDARIUS!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO NOWWW?!?! ACK—’

The greenhouse doors fly open with a deafening slam. The girls are too far gone to stop in the middle of their ritual activities. Seteth screeches to a halt and freezes. His expression of rage is swiftly replaced by horror when he takes in the occult scene before him.

Dorothea is on her hands and knees, moaning wantonly. She is absolutely wrecked, her limbs are shaking, but she is managing to hold on… for the sake of everyone’s Goddess Temples! Her hair is mussed, her eyes are delirious and her skin is damp with sweat. Seteth recognises the signs of demonic possession! It gets worse… Seteth finds himself confronted with Dorothea’s gorgeous oiled up ass… with a crystal plug in her rear entrance.

Seteth nearly screams in fright, then his wide-eyed gaze catches Annette’s half-lidded upside down gaze. The redhead is beneath Dorothea, tongue working on Dorothea’s clitoris, while she inserts a pretty glass wand between Dorothea’s dripping folds. It is pale blue with a ribbed texture and a star-shaped top. Seteth has never seen such tools of devilry before!!

He glances over Ingrid and Edelgard who are plain vanilla…

His frenetic eyes land on Hilda and Petra. Both girls are wearing painful-looking nipple clamps. They have each inserted a sizeable glass Venus ball and are connected to each other by a green silk ribbon. Hilda and Petra are clasping each other’s arms diagonally across their bodies, while propped up with the other arm. Seteth does not know what scissoring is, but the girls enthusiastically proceed to illuminate him.

Then Seteth’s blood runs cold. His fears are completely realised. Some time earlier, Hilda had been struck with artistic inspiration… Clutching his heart, Seteth stares at the large pentacle drawn on Hilda’s midriff in charcoal. Then straight behind Hilda; the boiling cauldron, the altar, and Mercedes… with her athame raised high in the air.

‘Witch…’ Seteth croaks, finally regaining his voice. ‘Maleficarum! Diablerie!! HERESY!!!!!!! Dark Sorceress, you will release these innocents from your wicked thrall at once!’ Seteth bravely begins his advance upon Mercedes. He will heroically lay his life on the line for the poor girls…

‘Nooooo!!! He must not break the circle!!!!!’ Mercedes shrieks in terror. ‘Stop himmmm!!!’

Seteth only takes a single step before he crumples to the ground unconscious. Behind him stands the unlikely saviour, Hubert, who has knocked Seteth out by striking a pressure point at the back of his neck. Hubert had been skulking about outside, in case Lady Edelgard’s life was put in danger and she needed help.

‘Finish your spell,’ he says coolly, closing the greenhouse doors. He crouches at Seteth’s side, preparing a hex for amnesia. ‘I will take care of the advisor.’

‘Hubert, please do not kill him!!’ Edelgard yells in panic, just before Ingrid, Hilda, Petra and Dorothea reach simultaneous orgasm, screaming Felix’s name before choking on their hysterical laughter.

Hubert hears none of it. All he hears is the sound of a gentle breeze in his ears. He cannot tear his eyes from the vision of beautiful Mercedes: her voluptuous naked figure shrouded in wafting incense smoke, her lustrous long blonde hair cascading over her breasts… the athame and grimoire in her hands. When he raises his gaze to her face, her dreamy blue eyes meet his.

Hubert watches as relief and gratitude washes over Mercedes’s features. Her lovely mouth curves into a smile of such splendour that he is swept completely off his feet.

That is how Hubert von Vestra falls madly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun: named for lead actor Matsumoto Jun in the Japanese TV series 'Hana Yori Dango' / Boys Over Flowers  
> Akira: named after character Mimasaka Akira in the same series.  
> Ren: entirely a reference to Honjo Ren from the manga and anime 'Nana'  
> Mizuki: his name and oblivious nature are vaguely inspired by Mizuki Hisahito from 'Days', a sports anime (totally unrelated)
> 
> Comments and kudos are a delight as always! I hope you enjoyed the read ♥


	52. Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri plans a romantic night for Byleth. Late night conversations about the future. Byleth discovers that possessive-Dimitri really turns her on... Has the future of feminism been threatened?

Byleth has still not asked where Dimitri is taking her. She is 99.8% certain that Dimitri is not a mad axe murderer… After all, lances are the preferred weapon in the Holy Kingdom. So he probably does not intend to murder her and bury her body in the woods… At that moment, Dimitri kisses the crown of her head. _He is so sweet!_ Byleth fondly hugs his waist tighter. Now she is 99.9% certain that Dimitri does not intend to murder her and bury her body in the woods!

The forest trail becomes an incline, winding around a hillside. They are lucky the moon is so bright tonight, because the turn off the main road was surprisingly well concealed. Glimmering fireflies hover between the shadowy tree trunks, travelling deeper into the forest on either side of the trail.

‘Dimitri? What kind of surprise have you planned for me?’ Byleth asks, tilting her face to look at him.

‘Professor, telling you would defeat the purpose!’

‘Hmmm, I suppose I must be patient…’ Dimitri finds her eyes even more captivating by moonlight, which makes his heart thud noisily against his ribcage. His Professor most certainly hears it because she smiles at him and presses a kiss to his chest. That only makes Dimitri's heart beat faster!!

On the hilltop, they dismount in a glade sheltered within a grove of towering beech trees. There is a small tent pitched there. A thick woven blanket is spread out on the grass at the clearest outlook point. A nighttime panorama of wild Kingdom forest and sedate Charon countryside spreads out around them. Byleth casts her eyes over a mystical landscape of black treetops rustling quietly in the night breeze. Just beyond, pale roads wind back to the geometric realm of human dwellings - farmers’ fields with cultivated rows, dividing walls and fences, and straight-edged townhouses.

A campfire is already built in a small dug-out fire pit, lined with stones to ensure it is as safe as possible. Dimitri lights the kindling with a good old-fashioned tinderbox, instead of resorting to Byleth’s fire magic. She squats down on her ankles beside him, dress tucked beneath her thighs so it will not touch the ground. Watching the tiny spark as the kindling catches, flames beginning to lick over small twigs and branches… it is hypnotic. Byleth is overcome with nostalgia as memories of camping with her father drift through her mind. It was not long ago that the Blue Lions went camping during their Kingdom travels, but this feels different.

Byleth is informed that Dedue helped Dimitri pack her a picnic hamper. Watching her gleefully plunder the supplies, Dimitri realises that Dedue in fact possesses great knowledge of things like Byleth’s favourite food, so he takes some mental notes for future reference.

Ever since Dimitri told her about his ageusia, Byleth always remembers to detail the flavours of things they eat. Eating together with Byleth makes Dimitri really happy. In-between kisses, they snack on Dedue’s famous matcha yuzu choux puffs.

‘What really elevates this dessert experience,’ Byleth informs Dimitri seriously, ‘is the surprise attack of yuzu jelly hidden inside this cute round pastry! The jelly spreads on your tongue and makes your body want to squeeeeze into a ball~ Tart, tangy, just the right amount of citrusy edge! Like a 75% intensity Felix gut punch smoothly countered by the sweet matcha glaze of Linhardt’s instant heal! Hmm, I’m not sure how to work the Pocky garnish into that analogy…’

Twirling it between her tempting lips, Byleth coaxes Dimitri into sharing her Pocky stick spaghetti-style. What really elevates this dessert experience for Dimitri is the delight of so many kisses from his sweet professor!

It is a comfortable and temperate night so they lie outside talking for a long time. Byleth’s eyes are drawn to the stars overhead. Dimitri’s eyes cannot see anything but her. Eventually, Byleth turns to Dimitri, whose ice-blue eyes are especially bright and intense tonight. Placing her hand on his cheek, she tenderly strokes his cheekbone with her thumb.

‘Thank you, Dimitri. It is beautiful here… What made you think of visiting this place?’

‘You’re welcome, Professor.’ The faint glow from the fire reveals a blush on his cheeks, before his expression becomes serious. ‘I came upon this place at the start of the year, on my journey to Garreg Mach. We decided to camp here for the night rather than push on to monastery.’ He twined some of her hair around his knuckles and kissed it. ‘One of the knights told me about the ancient Faerghus tradition of arborglyphs: carving words into the bark of trees. Beech trees are for arborglyphs honouring those who have passed… So I carved messages to my parents and Glenn here. I will show you in the morning… if you would like, Professor.’

‘I would.’

Their hands brush, then fingers intertwine. Dimitri's heart feels so warm when she draws closer, rolls onto her forearms and lowers her face to kiss him. More and more often now, his professor gives him her affection of her own accord, just as he has always craved.

They exchange long, languid kisses and touches that have them both yearning to be closer still. Every day feels surreal, continually receiving such joy and love from her… All of a sudden, terror strikes his heart that just as much pain awaits him in the future. Recompense for the privilege of his present life.

‘Beloved…’ Dimitri strokes her hair when she lays her head on his chest, gently tracing her ear, her jawline and neck with scarred fingertips. Her body shivers slightly from his touch. Then she raises her head to look at him, propping her chin adorably on his chest. The words become trapped on his tongue. He is not sure what he wants to say, but she seems to read the sadness in his expression and her face falls. Dimitri hates himself even more for that.

‘Dima, will you tell me what you’re feeling?’

He furiously blinks his tears away. ‘It is nothing important, Professor. You know how foolish my mind can be at times. It is not worth talking about.’

That definitely does not assuage her. Byleth shifts further up towards his face, brushes his messy bangs aside and kisses his forehead. His eyes fall closed with a sigh as she kisses his temples… her lips brush lightly over his eyelids, the tip of his nose… With each kiss, the darkness reluctantly loosens its hold on him little by little. Her kisses travel along the edge of his jaw to his chin. When her lips finally touch his own, he kisses her back urgently. However, before he can hold her there, she moves away. Dimitri’s eyes snap open, searching her face for disappointment, contempt, dissatisfaction…?

‘It feels like a long time ago now, though it has only been a few months. You asked me what to do if you did not understand the person you loved. I said you should keep communicating, to tell them how you felt… and they might teach you how to understand them. Do you remember that?’

Dimitri nods wordlessly.

Byleth gives him a small smile. ‘I am feeling that way right now. I want to understand you. Please help me. I won’t push if you truly don’t want to talk. I just want you to know none of your feelings or thoughts are worthless to me.’

‘The future terrifies me, Professor. I wish this year at the academy would never end. I feel like my days of happiness with you are going to be torn away. It is not possible for such joy to exist for me. The worst will always follow. I wish I could stay with you like this always. I-I am afraid that a future awaits me without your light in it.’ Byleth gently wipes the tears that now begin to spill over his face. ‘You said a person could not truly be someone’s whole world. Professor Manuela said something like that too. I should try not to completely depend on… someone for my happiness. Living in constant orbit around the one I love. But that is what you are to me, Professor!! You became that for me a long time ago. You arriving changed my life more than you know. The thought of going back… to the darkness…’

When she opens her arms to him, he moves into them and sobs unrepressed against her neck.

‘I noticed how hard you’ve been working; continuing your sessions with Manuela, trying to express your feelings more directly. I feel so proud of you, Dima. The person you are now is not the same as you were before. Those positive changes you feel are not my doing. They are _your_ achievements! They will stay with you with or without my existence. You are always moving forward! Never back! I see that every day. And you help me grow alongside you too.’

As always, it is difficult not to bask in her praise. Still, she does not say what Dimitri keeps hoping for. Perhaps he should do what she praised him for? He must express his feelings directly.

‘What do you see when you imagine the future, Professor?’ Dimitri raises his head from her shoulder, because he wants to see her face when she answers.

Byleth traces his jaw with her fingertips as she thinks about his question. ‘I have not thought very far into the future. All my life until now, I’ve never had to. I am always… floating. I have nowhere that I call home, and I have nothing in particular as my goal. My father is all I have in this world. I would follow him wherever he goes.’

Dimitri cannot keep his heartache from showing on his face. ‘What about me, Professor? Am I not in the future you want?’

There is indecision in her eyes when she answers. ‘That’s not it. I…’ Her hand falls away from his face, twisting with her other hand on her stomach. ‘I have been pushing such thoughts aside. I selfishly want to be with you now, even if I don’t know what kind of future is possible… if there can even be a future for us, Dimitri.’

Dimitri stares at her, horrified and grief-stricken. ‘You said you would not leave me again!! Please, I love you so much! Please tell me what to do to keep you!! Why don’t you want me in your future?? Am I not enough for you? You know I would do anything…’

‘No! That is not what I’m saying!’ Byleth stares up at the sky, trying to calm her uneven breathing. Her hand reflexively returns to stroke his hair while she speaks. ‘I often forget who you are in the outside world. You are going to be King, and you will have more important kingly considerations.’ She smiles and taps her finger lightly against his chin. ‘It feels inevitable to me that what you want will change, Dima.’

‘It will not,’ Dimitri sobs miserably. ‘My feelings for you will never change!! I will NEVER stop loving you! Please believe me!’

Byleth falls quiet and his tears dry up instantly. Panicking now, he takes her face in his hands. ‘I love you, Professor! I love you so much it hurts, my body cannot contain it!! I will never let you go!!! I wish to make you mine forever.’ He kisses her hard, bruising her lips without realising it. ‘I want to marry you! I can no longer imagine living without you…’

Byleth looks even more conflicted - she still does not appear to trust him. In her pale blue gown, she is luminous against the dark grass, and her gleaming hair pools around her face. Her eyes are vividly clear and expressive tonight. Dimitri feels that she loves him… and she is afraid of the future too.

‘You don’t have to worry about anything, beloved.’ He kisses her more gently, relieved when her lips respond to him. ‘When I am King, no one can tell me what to do. You are what I want, and I _will_ have you. There will be nothing in our way, I promise. Just stay with me… just be mine, Professor. I love you.’

Byleth wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her. ‘I love you too.’

Dimitri runs his hand up her smooth leg, pushing her dress and underskirt up around her waist. Distracting her with kisses, he dips his hand between her thighs. The sweetest whine leaves his Professor’s gorgeous lips when his callused thumb dips underneath her thong, rubbing gentle circles on her clitoris. Dimitri feels light-headed from the intensity of his arousal.

Standing up, she lifts her dress over her head. Dimitri watches her tousled hair tumbling over her shoulders and breasts. The rest of her underclothes are lost in the darkness, then his naked deity returns to his arms. Dimitri sits up eagerly and reaches for her. She straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and bites his bottom lip sweetly.

Dimitri insatiably wants to feel and claim all of her body. He runs his hand up her spine, which always makes her arch sensuously, giving his mouth easier access to her enticing breasts. His scarred palms graze the contour of her waist and hips. He is suddenly ravenous. His mouth latches hungrily onto her lovely neck, marking her pale skin without compunction.

Byleth’s fingers comb through his hair, then fall to unbutton his jacket and shirt, which quickly fall away. Then Dimitri finds himself breathless and on his back, watching his beautiful naked Professor deftly unfasten his pants. 

Unexpectedly, a long-suppressed resentment erupts within him. His mind darkens with images of his beloved looking like this, doing the same things for other men in the past. His possessiveness reaches an ugly height. Pushing himself up again, he grips the hair at the back of her head. Pulling her to him, he traps her lips in an aggressive kiss.

‘You will never do this for anyone else _ever again_. Promise me! You are MINE, Professor. I will kill anyone else who touches you!’

Byleth looks at him with wide eyes, uncertain whether he is serious or not. ‘Dimitri…’

‘I know I can do nothing about the men you wanted before me,’ he continues bitterly. ‘But I want you for myself, Professor. The thought of others… I want to be the only one who gets to have you like this…’ Kicking his pants off, he impatiently positions her above him and thrusts his hard cock up into her. 'I want to be enough for you, Professor. I want to be the one who satisfies you.’

Because she satisfies him beyond belief. The sensation of her impassioned undulations on his cock is already warping reality. ‘Dima, you are!!’ she gasps hoarsely, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure. 'You truly are!'

Dimitri swears he sees the sky explode into a shower of stars. Land and sky merge together with a crash, like a wave breaking on the shore. Byleth is his 100% perfect woman.

‘I promise… I promise no one has ever made me LOSE MY MINDDD!!!’ Her hands grip and tangle in her own hair as she climaxes with an exhilarated cry, the sensation of his cock drawing tremor after tremor of intense pleasure from her. ‘Oh my!’ Byleth smiles beatifically when her blissful orgasm refuses to end.

Dimitri finds her expressions and movements so painfully erotic. He watches her with an overwhelming mixture of lust and marvel. He should really slow down. Sliding his hand to the small of her back, he tries to match his movements to hers…

‘FUCK!!’ Well, instead Dimitri bites down hard on his tongue because that felt too fucking incredible, it nearly stopped his heart! Right then, Byleth kisses him and her eyes widen when she tastes his blood. A tingling wave of healing magic starts at her lips and washes over his tongue.

Dimitri sighs and melts into her kiss, momentarily docile…

Then he remembers he was being a tempestuous, rough, demanding bad boy. Gripping her hips hard, he begins rocking her hard and fast on his lap, slamming into the spot that always turns his Professor into putty in his hands.

‘I want to hear you say it, Professor. Swear to me… you will never give yourself to anyone but me again. Tell me you will belong to me forever.’

Her body jerks sharply, wracked by her explosive orgasm. Dimitri is addicted to watching her pleasure. He makes her take his thumb in her mouth, lubricating it with her saliva, then begins to play roughly with her clitoris. Byleth screams her way through a mind-blowing instant follow up orgasm.

Dimitri smiles with satisfaction as she clings to his neck, fucking him feverishly while she lavishes him with praise and reveals lots of interesting information:

‘You are such a delight to me, Dimitri! I am sooo in love with you ughhhh I am mad about you!!! I guessss maybe I could promise, but only since it’s you… hmph but WHY must I indulge you?? If any other man did some of the things youuu dooo to meeee— oh my gosh Dima you are going to break me!!! …I SURVIVED! But if they pulled my hair, I would FUCKING THROTTLE THEM!!! When you do it… ugh really turns me on… sexy when you’re sooo grumpy and jealous… mmm so cute when you order me around and toss me everywhere!! Kind of hot when you try to dominate me… I love you Dimitri, you’re sooo sweet~ Why does everyone assume I can just kill anyone myself, hmm? Only you would say such ahahahahah sweet things like PFFFT kill anyone who touches me!! This is why you are my darling!!!! Still… I must insist that I belong to myself nooo Dimitri noooooo you’re going to make me _ohhhh yesssss ~[unintelligible]~_ nononono I must stay strong in the interest of the feminist cause!!! DIMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MEEEE?!?!’

‘Please make an exception for me, Professor? I promise I will not tell anyone you betrayed the cause!!’

Byleth wheezes with laughter in the middle of another orgasm. Seeing her laugh with such joyful abandon lightens his heart… but she is also so resistant and keeps calling him cute, he wants to fuck his tease of a Professor senseless. He pulls her head back by her hair again, attacking her throat with his lips and tongue. Watching the purpling marks of his possession bloom on Byleth’s skin is an unbelievable high.

‘…cannot make exceptions… Oof!!!’

His Professor’s gasps of delight when he gets rougher are Dimitri’s addictive chemical substance (i.e. drug). Each of his powerful thrusts are punctuated by her ragged, blissful moans.

Dimitri has created his perfect world. Dimitri is fucking his deity into divine oblivion against a fading backdrop of stars. Byleth is a wild-eyed panting mess. Her entire body trembles and quivers in his arms, utterly spent, but she always makes sure she overwhelms him right to the end.

The whole combination of _her_ sends a shockwave through his being, enhancing his already devastating orgasm. Dimitri stifles his uncontrollable moans of intense satisfaction against her neck, kissing her bruised flesh tenderly. She lies languid and relaxed in his arms, smiling at Dimitri’s slightly smug, contented expression while his seed fills up her womb.

Coming inside Byleth always rallies Dimitri’s confidence +20, so it is a good time to try again.

‘Professor?’

‘Mm?’

‘Who do you belong to?’

‘I belong, body and soul, to His Highness Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. None but he shall claim my love or the splendours of my body. So it shall be until my Prince releases me.’

‘!!!!’

‘…?’

‘I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PROFESSOR!!! Also I will never release you!’

‘I thought not…’

* * *

Beech trees are powerfully associated with creativity and knowledge. The next morning, an aspiring local writer stumbles across the exhausted, sleeping pair and is traumatised by shame. Luckily Byleth’s terrifying love bites are concealed by the blanket, so the fleeing writer does not set the town guard on her violent royal lover. Instead, the writer is later struck by the realisation that the couple looked exactly like the Prince and the Professor from Professor of My Heart.

The romantic folk tale of the sleeping lovers, the real life counterparts of the Prince and the Professor, becomes a well-loved regional myth for centuries to come. Jade Birkin never presses copyright charges because it is a good story.

* * *

‘Apparently beech trees are also for manifesting wishes, Professor.’

‘Hmm... Are arborglyphs only for messages to those who have passed?’

‘No… I think…’

They leave behind an arborglyph they carved together:

DIMITRI

+

BYLETH

4EVER


	53. Certain Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The houses face off in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Felix fights for Bernie!

// 1 hour before battle //

_Aimlessly milling about on Gronder Field_

‘I feel like I’ve walked into one of my nightmares,’ Felix groans, clapping his hand over his face.

The others’ heads turn towards the hill in unison. Their house banner flutters over a pavilion to the right of the Archbishop’s. Several familiar figures are congregating within…

‘Oh no! My parents are here,’ Linhardt sighs.

‘I believe I see my parents in attendance as well.’ Ferdinand puffs up his chest with pride.

Hilda shrieks in delight and momentarily deserts the army on Ingrid’s pegasus, Minerva. They do an elegant loop over the pavilion to a burst of applause.

‘BIG BROTHERRR!!! RODRIGUE!!! HELENAAA~ EVERYONE! THANKS FOR COMING TO SUPPORT THE BLUE LIONS!’

The Blue Lions families have come to watch!

‘By!’

Byleth spins around to see Jeralt walking towards them. ‘Father! You said you would be away on a mission!’ She had not shown it then, but she was disappointed that Jeralt would not be there. She is delighted and gives her father’s hand a fond squeeze. Jeralt struggles not to tear up - he is still not used to Byleth being more affectionate to him.

‘Rhea gave me some time off. It isn’t every day I get to see you and the brats in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion!’ Jeralt turns to Dimitri next, who is looking very forlorn, and gives him a fatherly clap on the shoulder. ‘Good luck, Your Highness! Not that you’ll need it, according to Byleth’s reports on your training!’

Jeralt’s kindly expression and words cheer Dimitri up considerably. He knows other Lions who have no families here either, but it hurts all the same. Byleth smiles at him and Dimitri’s heart fills with joy. She is all the family he wants.

‘Oh nooo!!! My father is here!’ Bernie cries, clutching Felix’s sleeve in utter terror.

Up on the hill, a chill creeps up Count Varley’s spine. He senses a cold, bloodthirsty gaze upon him… like that of a wolf as it stalks an evil rabbit.

// 45 minutes before battle //

_Archbishop’s Pavilion_

Felix leans down beside Rhea’s seat and whispers in her ear so that Seteth cannot hear. Rhea’s cheeks turn several shades of pink and Seteth strains his ears in frustration.

‘I will do all I can,’ Rhea eventually says, sounding a little breathless.

‘Excellent! Before I go… would the Archbishop kiss me for luck?'

Seteth splutters in shock when Rhea glances around surreptitiously, then obliges.

‘Keep your eyes on me,’ Felix whispers to her before he turns and disappears down the hillside.

Rhea watches the dashing Fraldarius heir stride onto the battlefield below, and her heart goes doki doki~

// 30 minutes before battle //

_Blue Lions Changing Tent_

There is a last minute kerfuffle over wardrobe allocations. The Blue Lions are very preoccupied with military aesthetic. They refuse to wear standard-issue armour, which is decidedly unflattering. Byleth prefers Dimitri as lord > cavalier, because she thinks his lance fighting stance is really cute! Dimitri figured this out obviously, and his future was decided. However, Dimitri will not be caught dead in the lords’ apparel.

Byleth dislikes armour because it restricts her flexibility. Felix complains that armour hampers his freerunning techniques. Linhardt complains that priest robes make it harder to avoid everything. The magic users complain that they unanimously hate the colour schemes.

Byleth decrees that her students may wear whatever they choose. The Lions are so pleased that their Professor understands the importance of self-esteem in learning and performance. In the end, they choose to wear their usual academy attire. They are sacrificing safety for the sake of vanity, but it is a sacrifice they are willing to make. With the exception of Bernie, who will take all the armour she can get. Ferdinand and Sylvain have no options, but they are a handsome pair of cavaliers and have no cause for complaint.

// 15 minutes before battle //

_The frontlines_

‘Alright! Let’s talk strategy.’ Felix slams their map of Gronder Field down on the ground.

‘Or we could wing it, as usual?’ Byleth suggests, stretching drowsily.

‘We already have our win strategy,’ Linhardt points out, also stretching drowsily. ‘Warp Felix and Bernadetta into the centre and watch them go berserk.’

There is a panicked whimper from behind Sylvain.

* * *

> **Deployed:**
> 
> Professor Byleth Eisner
> 
> House Leader: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (lord), adj. Dedue Molinaro (armoured knight)
> 
> Ferdinand von Aegir (cavalier)
> 
> Felix Hugo Fraldarius (mercenary), adj. Mercedes von Martritz (priest)
> 
> Sylvain Jose Gautier (cavalier)
> 
> Hilda Valentine Goneril (mage)
> 
> Hapi (priest)
> 
> Linhardt von Hevring (priest)
> 
> Constance von Nuvelle (mage)
> 
> Bernadetta von Varley (archer)

The Imperial General Archer on the ballista smirks and hones in on the unenthused Linhardt, who is being protected by the others. _‘One healer down…’_ The badly singed archer disappears from the platform in a sizzling explosion of Bolting. Amazed by the display of advanced level black magic, the crowd erupts into stunned applause. Lorenz, dressed in a pegasus rider costume, leads the Blue Lions Cheer Squad in an uproarious chant of ‘MAGICAL☆GIRL HILDAAAA!!!’

‘Archers are _literally_ the worst!’ Hilda yells indignantly as she marches across the bridge. ‘I got you, Linny baby!’

ZZZAP goes Ignatz in another crackling Bolting strike. The parents go wild! ‘WITNESS THE GLORY OF HOUSE NUVELLE!!!’ the cheer squad scream in their magnified voices.

Dimitri and Bernie clear the ballista of Imperial soldiers, and Bernie claims it for the Blue Lions. She instantly one-shots Lysithea to commemorate the achievement.

Dimitri and Linhardt will hold the ballista and protect little Bern.

Sylvain and the Gautier Knights employ their stride gambit, then he, Hilda, and Ferdinand face the Alliance cavalry who converge on them.

‘YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF FERDINAND VON AEGIR!’ is heard in every corner of Gronder Field.

Linhardt warps Felix into the heart of Black Eagles territory, while Hapi warps Byleth directly to Claude. Byleth intends to let her students do the showing off today, but she decides to help with the cunning Golden Deer house leader.

Claude spontaneously kneels before Byleth with a flourish. ‘Teach, I suppose this is as good a time as any… Will you marry me? And also spare me, please?’ He takes off his Evasion Ring and holds it out to her.

‘I will, Claude!’ Byleth benevolently spares him and accepts the Evasion Ring. Claude prepares to double-cross her— he shrieks when a grinning Gautier redhead is warped right into his face by Linhardt. Sylvain unceremoniously delivers the Golden Deer house leader to the sidelines.

‘Teach, I knew you would break my heart!!’ Claude yells plaintively before he is warped off the field.

Luckily, Dimitri is far away and oblivious to the proceedings, so his spear remains unbroken. He is a tempest around their stronghold, and causes nearly as much devastation as Bernie and Felix, who go berserk as predicted.

Felix makes a beeline for Edelgard. Constance provides back up, on standby to Rescue Felix if necessary. Hapi faces Dorothea one-on-one.

Hubert is distracted upon spying Mercedes at Felix’s side, which Felix does not fail to capitalise on. Meanwhile, the Imperial pegasus knights fall to Linhardt’s fearsome Excalibur and Bernie’s arrows.

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion reaches a swift conclusion.

> **Blue Lions Battle Statistics** \- Kill Count
> 
> **Felix:** Eagles 7 Deer 0 | House Leader Edelgard (lord), Hubert (mage), Caspar (brigand), Petra (thief), 2 Imperial brigands, 1 Imperial General Priest
> 
> **Bernadetta:** Eagles 3 Deer 3 | 1 Imperial cavalier, 1 Imperial pegasus knight, 1 Imperial mage, Lysithea (mage), Marianne (priest), 1 Alliance archer
> 
> **Dimitri:** Eagles 3 Deer 2 | 2 Imperial cavaliers, 1 Imperial General Cavalier, Leonie (cavalier), 1 Alliance General Cavalier
> 
> **Hilda:** Eagles 1 Deer 2 | 1 Imperial General Archer, 2 Alliance archers
> 
> **Sylvain:** Eagles 0 Deer 3 | House Leader Claude (lord), 2 Alliance cavaliers
> 
> **Constance:** Eagles 0 Deer 2 | Ignatz (archer), 1 Alliance archer
> 
> **Ferdinand:** Eagles 0 Deer 2 | 1 Alliance General Brigand, 1 Alliance cavalier
> 
> **Hapi:** Eagles 1 Deer 0 | Dorothea (mage)
> 
> **Linhardt:** Eagles 1 Deer 0 | 1 Imperial pegasus knight
> 
> _Battle of the Eagle and Lion MVP Award:_ Felix Hugo Fraldarius

They break the record for fastest win, set by a previous Blue Lions Class. They nearly match the historic Black Eagles record of a single house defeating all enemy units. However, Dorothea manages to defend the title by taking out Raphael.

* * *

‘Your Grace! What is the meaning of this? Duke Fraldarius, what does your son intend by this… ludicrous challenge?!’

‘Count Varley, if I could comprehend the way my son’s mind works, I would most certainly tell you,’ Rodrigue replies before frowning at his belligerent offspring. ‘Felix! What led you to slight the Count in this manner?’

Felix crosses his arms and glowers at both his father and the Count. ‘I don’t see why it is a slight to challenge the Count to a duel. I told the Archbishop about this already. All this pointless talking is a waste of time!’

Count Varley glares at his daughter who is peeking out from behind Felix’s back. Bernie sees her father looking and retreats with a squeak of fear.

‘Felix, dear,’ Helena says gently, taking Felix and Bernadetta’s hands. ‘Why did you not come to us about this first? If we had known you two were so attached as to have taken things so far… even now, we could make a formal proposal…’

‘You are saying my daughter is ruined?? I must admit I am surprised my unmarriageable daughter even got your son into her bed! I would happily overlook that… ahem, a proposal from the esteemed Fraldarius family!! Why, Bernadetta, to think you won the heart of the Duke’s son… hohoho the heir to House Fraldarius, a more prestigious match than even Aegir’s boy…’

‘…Wait, what the hell are you talking about, old woman?? And you!’ Felix’s incensed brown eyes flash back to the Count. ‘Every word that continues to leave your mouth makes me want to kill you more!!!’

Rhea clears her throat calmly, even though she is on the edge of exploding with laughter. Seteth is catatonic on a sofa in the background. ‘I must admit some responsibility. Felix approached me with a proposition. If the Blue Lions were to win, and give him their collective blessing, Felix would make a personal request in place of the house reward. Of course, I gave my consent.’

‘B-But Your Grace! He requests impunity in the event of my DEATH!!’ Count Varley splutters. ‘Surely you will not allow this?!’

‘As the head of the Church of Seiros, I am in the difficult position of needing to go back on my word to young Felix. Naturally, I would rather a peaceful resolution were reached between both parties.’ Rhea looks from Count Varley to Felix. ‘In which case, I would most happily serve as... impartial arbitrator.’

‘Will your son agree to the second option, Duke Fraldarius?’ Count Varley asks nervously.

‘…Will you, Felix?’

Felix rolls his eyes, then turns to Bernie. ‘Killing him will be faster, but would you prefer we talk?’

‘Um, y-yes. Perhaps t-t-talk?’ Bernie says. ‘Maybe w-we could ask him to s-sign something?’

‘Excellent idea!’ Felix grins and proudly pats her on the head.

That was how Felix and Bernie secured her future.

After she leaves the academy, Lady Bernadetta von Varley will become the ward of House Fraldarius, until such a time that she chooses to leave them. Her inheritance will remain intact. Rodrigue and Helena will take over such concerns as Bernadetta’s future education, marriage prospects, etc.

Count Varley agrees happily enough. There is still the chance that Felix might marry Bernie, and the Fraldariuses will no doubt find her a better match than he could.

Archbishop Rhea of the Church of Seiros bears official witness to the agreement between Houses Varley and Fraldarius.

Rodrigue tries to say he will hear nothing of Count Varley paying for Bernie’s upkeep…

‘Shut up, old man!!! Let him pay!’

Felix is disappointed he did not get to kill or at least maim Count Varley. However, Yuri and Linhardt arrange for the Count to get ‘roughed up’ by a bunch of Abyss thugs on his way home.

* * *

‘Your Highness, how did you manage to be the _only_ person injured from all three houses?’ Linhardt sighs as he heals Dimitri. There is a fairly deep gash in his upper arm, courtesy of Leonie.

‘Um Linhardt, could you possibly leave just a little of my injury… maybe a bandage?’

‘I see, you want the Professor to fuss over you. Leave it to me, Your Highness.’

Byleth was called away to be informed of Felix’s theatrics. When she receives the news that Dimitri was injured, she rushes to his side.

‘Professor! The door is open.’

Byleth hurries inside his room. Dimitri is sitting on the edge of his bed, shirt off and sporting a rather impressive bandage on his arm.

‘Oh no, Dimitri! How badly were you hurt? Why was Lin not able to heal you completely??’

‘I am fine, Professor! It was quite deep, but Linhardt said it will heal in a couple of days,’ Dimitri tries to reassure her, knowing that it will only make her more concerned about him. ‘I prefer that my body remembers the cost of carelessness. There is only a little pain.’

‘Oh Dima,’ Byleth says, feeling quite upset. She moves closer to look at his arm, allowing Dimitri to draw her between his legs. She leans down and kisses the crown of his head.

‘I am really not that hurt,’ Dimitri murmurs, caressing her thighs with roughened hands, drawing circles on the sensitive skin at the back of her knees.

His sweet Professor straightens with a sigh and runs her fingers gently through his hair. ‘I’m relieved about that,’ she says. ‘I always worry when you are hurt.’

‘I know…’ Dimitri kisses her bare stomach, visible between her shirt and shorts. ‘I love you, Professor.’

‘I love you too.’

He continues kissing her stomach, and his hands slide up the backs of her thighs, fingertips slipping beneath the hem of her shorts.

‘Dimitri… you’re in pain, I-’

‘It barely hurts, I promise.’ He smiles up at her cheekily and sees understanding, then amusement traverse her expression.

‘You are so much sneakier than when we first met!!’ Byleth starts laughing fondly.

‘I am just always working hard to please you and keep your attention, Professor.’ Dimitri rubs his thumb over her clitoris, through the material of her shorts, and a shiver runs through her body. ‘We won today… Will my beautiful Professor not reward me?’

> **Dimitri’s Favourite Sex Fantasies**
> 
>   
>  Wedding night with Byleth!!! ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚  
>  Waking up to morning sex with Byleth - a reality that will always be a fantasy.  
>  Byleth spoils him with lots of affection and praise, she cannot get enough of him - she tears his clothes off, then has her way with him!  
>  Byleth is naked in front of a giant mirror, wearing only the blue beaded choker he loves on her. Dimitri gets to have her and watch at the same time! (This one is Dimitri’s secret shame)  
>  Taking Byleth on a horse ride to see a beautiful place, which will make her happy and want to make love to him - usually imagined high on a mountain with breathtaking panoramic views.  
>  Sparring with Byleth turns into passionate training ground sex!  
>  Dimitri is injured in battle and Byleth is so relieved he is safe. Dimitri comforts and reassures her i.e. he is not too badly hurt for sex!


	54. Mothers, Mayhem and Murder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Blue Lions mothers! A new rival for Byleth’s heart?! A ghastly event rocks the monastery - Blue Lions are at the scene!

‘Thank you s-s-sooo much! B-Bernie thought f-f-for sure she was g-going to dieeee! Felix Felix FELIX TH-THANK YOU wuwuuahhhh!!!’

Felix patiently holds Bernadetta while she cries, and Duchess Helena’s arms come around them both. Helena and Rodrigue still have no idea why things turned out this way. Helena is unsure why Felix told them to shut up about marriage proposals. _Surely_ her son has nothing extramarital and nefarious planned for this poor girl?!

Felix looks at his parents with affection and gratitude. ‘I promise I will explain everything later. Thanks for helping and saying you will take Bernadetta in.’

Felix kisses his mother on the forehead, and Helena begins to weep. How could she ever have questioned her pure and gentle son?! Rodrigue puts his arms around them all, and little Bernie is enfolded in a family embrace. Rhea watches them leave the audience chamber together, a feeling of warmth settling in her chest. Felix turns his head and grins at her, and she smiles back. In spite of everything Seteth said, Rhea always trusted that Felix had a good heart.

*:·ﾟ✧

The Blue Lions are rather smug about their elite squad of beautiful mothers. Until they realise that most students at the academy do not have mothers at all… Even so, Duchess Helena Fraldarius, Duchess Tatiana von Aegir, Margravine Gisele Gautier and Countess Johanna von Hevring cause quite a stir at Garreg Mach Monastery. Ferdinand and Helena see each other and a tearful reunion takes place. Rodrigue and Felix sigh in unison.

‘What the hell?? I didn’t expect _your_ parents to look like _that_ ,’ Felix hisses to Linhardt in a whisper. Because Linhardt’s parents look like they walked straight out of one of Hilda’s fashion magazines. Lively Countess Johanna with her effervescent laughter and black hair in a fashionable bob is not at all what they imagined. Count Hevring’s features are remarkably similar to Linhardt’s. He looks exactly like they imagined, but HOT. Tall and skinny, dark green hair in a stylish short ponytail at the base of his head, skin like porcelain…

‘I have yet to prove it, but I suspect my mother drains the vitality of those around her to maintain such obscene levels of energy,’ Linhardt mutters under his breath.

‘Lin, your father is _totally_ sexy!!!! You have his skin too. I’m sooo envious!’ Hilda says, pinching Linhardt’s cheeks.

The indisputable knockouts are the redheads - Duchess Tatiana and Margravine Gisele. Gisele is vivacious and outgoing, with a mischievous twinkle in her honey-brown eyes. She begins flirting with Jeralt instantly, much to Byleth’s entertainment. No one even has to ask whose mother she is. Byleth makes humorous eye contact with Sylvain and they both snicker.

Tatiana is a statuesque beauty, with long waves of golden auburn hair, and a sultry low voice. She is every bit as noble and dignified as her son, albeit not so vocal about it. She requests that Ferdinand introduce her to his friends, in particular the ‘handsome dark-haired one’. Johanna makes the same request of Linhardt, being very curious to meet her son’s new best friend.

No sooner than they are introduced do the women begin to dote on the angst-ridden younger Fraldarius. Ferdinand and Linhardt are at a loss about their mothers’ instant taking to Felix. Felix is equally at a loss as he enters the post-battle banquet with an Adrestian beauty on each arm.

*:·ﾟ✧

Meanwhile, to Dimitri’s dismay, Hilda’s handsome older brother, Holst, develops an interest in Byleth. He sits beside her at dinner and engages her in conversation all night.

‘I am glad the occasion brought me here. It is a pleasure to meet you, Byleth,’ Holst says with a dashing smile. ‘Hilda frequently mentions you in her letters. I wonder, would you do me the honour of sparring with me before I depart?’

‘It is lovely to meet you too. And we can certainly spar.’ Byleth smiles back at him. Holst and Hilda have similar light-hearted personalities and tongue-in-cheek senses of humour. It is impossible not to like him.

‘Brilliant! Then, how about tomorrow morning?’

While the pair discuss weapons and conditions, Dimitri fiddles with his cutlery moodily. Holst Goneril is practically a celebrity: only in his twenties, Major Crest bearer, head of House Goneril, Leicester’s greatest general and, worst of all, unmarried! Dimitri is terribly anxious that Byleth will fall for Holst’s charms. If only Dimitri could openly declare that the Professor is _his_.

‘I hope this is not too forward of me, but may I ask why you chose the Blue Lions instead of the Golden Deer?’ Holst asks curiously. Everyone, including Dimitri, perk up their ears at this question.

Byleth looks thoughtful for a moment. ‘From what I was told about the classes, I felt that my skills were more suited to teaching the Blue Lions students. I hope that has been the case… (‘OF COURSE, PROFESSOR!!!!’) Dimitri was the one who offered to show me around when I arrived, so the house leader made a good impression too!’

‘Nice work, Your Highness!’ Sylvain calls out across the table. Dimitri’s cheeks turn pink despite his best efforts.

‘Not to mention Felix! He dragged me to the training grounds and challenged me as soon as we met. Sylvain called me a beauty, which definitely helped!’

‘I knew I was the reason you chose us, Professor!’

‘And then I suppose a voice inside me told me who I should pick… and they were right.’

_Sothis snickers. ‘You are developing quite the sense of humour!’_

‘Sylvain was right! You are an incredible beauty, Byleth!’ Holst exclaims extravagantly.

‘Oh! Thank you, but I am sure you exaggerate…’ Byleth says, suddenly very aware of the cutlery in Dimitri’s fidgeting hands.

‘Never! Many people had told me you were beautiful. Now that I behold you in person, I can honestly say your beauty far surpasses any description…’

The Blue Lions love drama and squeal internally when Dimitri crushes a metal spoon in his fist. He stands up abruptly, struggling to keep his expression calm.

‘Professor, forgive me for interrupting, but I remembered… something I need to ask you about. May I talk to you alone for a moment, please?’

‘Of course, Dimitri. Holst, please excuse me…’

Holst watches curiously as the Prince strides off and Byleth follows after him. He turns to Hilda once the pair have disappeared into the garden. ‘Is it my imagination or is His Highness in love with Professor Byleth?’

‘Big brother! That’s totallllly your imagination!!’ Hilda gasps, eyes wide with fake surprise. ‘What could possibly have made you think that?!’

The table erupts with giggles around them.

As soon as she steps outside, Byleth finds herself pushed up against a wall, being kissed furiously by a very jealous prince.

‘He is flirting with you, Professor. I can’t bear it! Please say you won't start flirting back!’ Dimitri says bitterly, leaning his forehead against hers while she pants for breath.

‘Dima, I think he is only being funny. Even if he wasn’t, you already know I wouldn’t reciprocate, right?’ Byleth bites her lip to stifle a laugh. ‘Anyway, how could I even think about flirting when _someone_ is violently laying waste to the cutlery beside me?’ She taps his chin affectionately as she often does and Dimitri feels rather ashamed.

‘I am sorry, Professor. I should not have become so jealous.’ He hangs his head, but his beloved pulls him back for more kisses.

When she is done with him, Dimitri is fully reassured and deliriously content. He follows her into the dining hall feeling like he is walking on air. When they sit down, she rests her hand on his leg, underneath the table, and he happily interlocks his fingers with hers. Their Prince’s blissful expression makes the Blue Lions burst into giggles again. Some of the Black Eagles have joined their table now.

‘Did you manage to ask the Professor what you remembered, Your Highness?’ Dorothea inquires, keeping a perfectly straight face.

‘…Oh! Yes I did…’ Dimitri blushes, thoroughly embarrassed.

‘That’s sooo great to hear, Your Highness!’

‘I can see the Professor’s answer gave you much joy, Your Highness,’ Petra says with a smile, prompting open laughter from the others. Holst has caught on and is grinning too.

‘Professor, I just remembered!’ Sylvain gasps theatrically. ‘I also have something I need to ask you… alone. May I— OW, INGRID!!!’

‘Stop bullying His Highness or…!’ Ingrid threatens him, brandishing her fist again.

‘ _You’re_ the bully, Ingrid— OWWW!!!!!’ Ingrid stamps away, leaving the horrified Adrestian women to fuss over Felix.

‘Noooo, Felix! Walk away from the river! DO NOT CROSS THE RIVER!!!’ Johanna weeps loudly. ‘Linny, please save him…’ But Linhardt has long since made his escape.

*:·ﾟ✧

When Rhea answers a knock on her door that night and finds Felix outside, she feels oddly happy. Shutting the door behind him, he takes her in his arms and kisses her, then holds her for a long moment. He seems exhausted, she thinks. Holding his hand, she leads him to her bedroom. Rhea reclines against the pillows and Felix collapses with a tired sigh, placing his head in her lap. Untying his hair, still slightly damp from the baths, she massages his scalp gently.

‘Thanks, that feels nice. Ingrid just hit me too…’

‘You are welcome.’

‘Thank you for earlier as well. I had not thought beyond killing the Count. You and my parents found a solution that made Bernadetta happy. It probably helped her more than me killing her father. Even if he is a piece of fucking trash.’

‘Will you tell me what Count Varley has done?’

Felix’s mouth twists with anger. ‘He abused Bernadetta for years. He will probably continue doing so if she goes back…’ As he recounts Bernadetta’s words, Rhea listens in horror, fury forming in her own heart. ‘…FUCK! I should have just killed him!!’ Felix covers his eyes with his hand.

‘I will see to it that Count Varley’s actions are looked into further.’ Rhea continues stroking his hair, then says tenderly, ‘You chose to act in the way you could. If you had not done so… if you had not spoken, nothing would have changed. You were very kind and brave.’

‘Hardly,’ Felix tries to scoff, though his voice is choked up. ‘I did it for my friend. I know I wouldn’t have cared if it was just anyone. I am not kind.’

‘It speaks well of you that you possess such self-awareness. Still, do not discount your actions today. You helped Bernadetta choose her own future. It was no small thing for her.’

Felix leans up and kisses her, and she feels his body shaking. Rhea feels the dampness of tears on his eyelashes when they brush against her face.

Felix tosses his shirt messily onto the bottom of the bed. He rolls over to lay on his front, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, then promptly passes out from exhaustion. Rhea continues stroking his hair, suddenly aching with fondness for him. She is proud of him, and she intends to take care of the rest. Held tightly against his warm body, soothed by the quiet sounds of his breathing, Rhea drifts away into sleep…

…Not for long. Seteth and his clarion call awaken Rhea and Felix, along with the entire monastery. A murder has taken place in the library, borne witness to by Dorothea, Ingrid and Seteth himself! Seteth has apprehended the prime suspect, who continues to plead innocence… despite being caught fast asleep at the scene of the crime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos always! Thanks for reading, everyone ^_^ ♥


	55. Foul Play 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Lions are on the case to absolve one of their own!

‘But neither of us really want Linhardt to be found guilty!’ Dorothea protests, mentally begging Ingrid to back her up.

‘We do kill people all the time and never have to answer for it,’ Ingrid attempts to reason with Seteth. ‘And in light of the circumstances…’

‘Ingrid, Dorothea, please!’ cries Seteth. ‘I ask only that you tell the truth of what you saw, nothing more. The victim was no mere bandit or conscripted peasant! Hevring has to face an inquest. If he is not the killer, he must prove his innocence.’

‘Um, Seteth… I think you have it the wrong way around.’

‘Hm? What do you mean, Ingrid?’

‘Linhardt is innocent until _proven guilty_. _You_ have to prove his guilt.’

Seteth: ‘…’

Girls: ‘…’

* * *

Felix and Byleth think best during physical exercise. They retreat to their inner sanctum in Abyss where they are joined by the rest of the Blue Lions. Felix opts for the pull up bar. Byleth chooses Linhardt’s suspension straps.

‘This inquisition is a joke! I’m sick of Seteth and his bullshit! Please just let me run him through with my sword, By!’

‘Felix, no,’ sighs Byleth. ‘Just… no.’

‘Does anyone else have a better idea??’ Felix demands.

Dimitri and Sylvain gulp in unison, totally absorbed in the glorious spectacle of Byleth doing suspension forearm pikes. It is carefully recorded and reverently stored away for revisitation in private. Linhardt instructed Dimitri on how to build a mind palace some time ago. Dimitri’s mind palace is a holy shrine to his Professor with a continually expanding wing for erotic fantasy prompts.

Hilda, Lorenz and Hapi appear oddly dazed and say nothing either. The three are mesmerised by the sight of Felix’s bare torso. Hilda imagines running her tongue along that heavenly V cut… wait… huh?

Very reluctantly, Dimitri shakes himself out of his state of blissful distraction. ‘Professor, why can’t you and Felix ask Lady Rhea to overlook the matter? Count Hevring himself is present at the monastery! I am surprised that Lady Rhea has not already been swayed to do so. The whole affair puzzles me.’

‘That’s because the whole affair is a farce!’ Felix snaps in frustration. ‘Linhardt is a stupid airhead! He asked Rhea to let the inquisition go ahead, so he could gain— these were his exact words— “an empirical vantage point in the psychological drama of the courtroom”…’ Felix jumps down from the bar. Untying his hair, he shakes his head violently like a dog, spraying Hilda with his sweat.

‘Fe!!! Ewwww! Stop that!’

‘Then stop daydreaming, Goneril! You look ridiculous with your mouth hanging open. Anyway, I don’t doubt Aegir’s abilities, but we should have some fallback options.’

‘I’m totallllly with you, Fe~ The obvious solution is getting another witness to contradict the girls and Seteth!’

Felix flashes her an approving grin. ‘We could also threa—ask Ingrid or Dorothea to change their stories.’

‘Sweet-talk or seduce the court’ is Sylvain’s predictable contribution to the idea pool.

‘Get rid of the body,’ Hapi suggests. ‘No body, no crime. I could summon a monster to feed it to.’

‘A f-f-fake suicide note?’ Heads snap in the direction of the squeaky speaker and finally notice Bernie, who is present for once. She was hiding behind Sylvain the whole time.

‘Wow, little Bern… that’s kind of dark,’ Sylvain says eventually.

Lorenz is the good conscience of the Blue Lions. He _knew_ the delinquent Lions could not be left unsupervised today! ‘My friends, I must remind you of our duty as nobles! We have to set a noble example to the common folk by upholding the integrity of the law!’

‘Not if its integrity is already compromised,’ Felix counters immediately.

‘I’m with Fe on that one,’ Hapi backs him up. ‘Even if the system wasn’t biased already, Seteth definitely has it in for our class.’

‘Yeah!!! Seteth's being awful!’ Hilda exclaims indignantly. ‘I totally can’t believe he got Ingrid and Dorothea to testify against Lin!’

Sylvain folds his arms behind his head with a devious smirk. ‘Am I the only one wondering what _those three_ were doing in the library… together?’

‘Wonder no longer, Lions!’ Yuri saunters in with his hands in his pockets, flanked by a pair of his rogues. ‘I am several steps ahead of you, as usual. In fact, I have already solved this little murder mystery. Prepare to be illuminated.’

* * *

Ferdinand strikes a contemplative pose on the library mezzanine, twirling a stick of white chalk between his fingers. He has drawn a stick figure on the floorboards to represent the unfortunate sleeping Linhardt. On the floor below, additional stick figures mark the locations of the dead victim and witnesses.

Ignatz is speed drawing a sketch of the crime scene. Ashe’s sharp archer eyes have measured the perspective angles, and Constance and Annette are putting their brilliant minds together for the calculations. Mercedes is engaged in intense scrutiny of her tarot spread. Marianne is travelling the astral plane and her progress status is currently unknown.

Ferdinand nods to himself in satisfaction. With the collaboration of the finest minds in the Officers Academy, they will uncover the true events of the crime!

‘On my honour as a noble, I, Ferdinand von Aegir, shall put the kibosh on Seteth’s Inquisition, and restore the good name of our sleepy friend! That odious advisor has defamed the Blue Lions for the last time!!!’

* * *

Archbishop Rhea and her court are seated behind a raised desk at the front of the audience chamber. At her right hand sits Duke Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, representative for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. On her left are Caspar’s father, Count Bergliez of the Adrestian Empire, and Duke Holst Goneril of the Leicester Alliance.

Linhardt lounges behind a second desk with a sheaf of paper and writing implements for taking observational notes. Ferdinand stands before their desk, exuding an air of supreme confidence that allows the Blue Lions to breathe a little easier.

Their families are in attendance, along with a few high-ranking church officials, Jeralt, Shamir and Professors Hanneman and Manuela. Only prominent nobles from the Deer and Eagles are allowed to attend: Edelgard, Hubert, Caspar, Claude and Marianne. No commoners are present, with the exception of Dorothea and Dedue; but that is just the way aristocratic hegemony works so no one particularly notices.

The court is now in session.

‘My name is Seteth and I appear for the inquisition,’ Seteth solemnly intones, looking so smug that several Lions visualise throwing their chairs at him. ‘Through the presentation of decisive evidence, I shall prove that Linhardt von Hevring is guilty of this most heinous crime— the murder of Tomas the Librarian!’

Ferdinand tosses a carefully styled lock of hair from his forehead. ‘Hmph! My name is…’

‘FERDINAND VON AEGIR!!!’ the Blue Lions cheer on pure reflex, followed by hands being clapped over mouths, muffled expletives (Felix) and nervous tittering. Count Bergliez could not look more unimpressed, but Rodrigue struggles to hide a smile, and Holst hastily stifles his laughter. Rhea masterfully maintains her demeanour of saintly serenity.

The students wince when Seteth opens his mouth, but Ferdinand’s confidence has been rallied to previously unknown heights! The noblest of nobles resumes with impassioned grandiloquence. ‘Indeed, it is as the people say!!! I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate heir of Duke Aegir, Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire. I appear as defence counsel for the wrongfully accused Linhardt von Hevring, heir to the esteemed Count Hevring, Imperial Minister of the Interior.’

Caspar whoops raucously and receives a warning glare from his father.

With a lofty smile at Seteth, Ferdinand continues: ‘Frankly, the inquisition’s case is so tenuous, they will most definitely fail to establish my client’s guilt. Regardless, I will prove _unequivocally_ that Linhardt von Hevring is innocent! I also take this opportunity to inform the archbishop’s advisor that slander of the Adrestian nobility has unfailing consequences. At the behest of House Hevring, the Multinational Law Offices of Aegir, Gautier and Gloucester will be taking legal action against Seteth for the offence of defamation! That is all.’

An ‘OHOHO—’ from Constance is violently smothered by Hapi. There is complete silence in the audience chamber as everyone watches the colour drain from Seteth’s face. Ferdinand takes a dignified bow and returns to his seat.

‘My name is Ingrid Brandl Galatea, daughter of House Galatea from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I am a student in the Blue Lions class.’

‘Ingrid, can you please tell the court what you witnessed?’ Seteth asks her.

Ingrid breathes a long sigh of sufferance. ‘I saw Tomas the Librarian fall from the library mezzanine and land on the floor. Seteth, Dorothea and I immediately went to his aid. Tomas was bleeding from the head and unresponsive. I checked for a pulse and found none. Seteth said he suspected foul play and went to investigate the mezzanine. I heard him shout “Hevring!”, then I heard Lin’s voice. The two of them came downstairs together. At that stage, Seteth instructed me to wake Lady Rhea, then go to fetch Captain Jeralt. When I returned with Sir Jeralt, Lady Rhea said us students could return to bed, so we left.’

‘Thank you, Ingrid.’ Seteth turns to the court. ‘I have no more questions.’

‘That was very concise and clearly expressed. Excellent.’ Count Bergliez appears to be extremely impressed. Caspar’s jaw drops with astonishment at this rare display of approval from his father. Ingrid must be a veritable paragon!

Rhea gives Ingrid a warm smile then turns to look at Ferdinand. ‘Do you wish to cross-examine, Ferdinand?’

‘I most certainly do!’ Ferdinand springs to his feet and enthusiastically approaches the bench. He proffers a piece of paper to Holst who is nearest. ‘May I show this document to the witness? It is a sketch of the crime scene. It marks, to scale, Seteth’s purported locations of my client and the witnesses during the instant of Tomas’s fall.’ He receives collective assent.

Ferdinand presents the sketch to Ingrid. ‘Ingrid, the point labelled with your name is where Seteth places you. Does it accurately represent your position?’

‘Um, yes.’

‘Can you describe what you were doing…’

‘Objection!’ Seteth calls out hurriedly. ‘Why is the reason for her being there relevant? Ingrid is not on trial.’

Ferdinand rolls his eyes in disdain. ‘Hmph! If you had let me finish speaking, you would know. I intended to ask what she was doing _in the moment_ she saw Tomas. I shall adjust my approach.’ Seteth looks thoroughly discomfited. ‘Ingrid, were you standing completely motionless, looking directly at the place where Tomas fell?’

‘No,’ Ingrid replies, inadvertently smiling.

‘Then what were you doing?’

‘I had just walked through the door into the library.’

‘For the benefit of all present, I will clarify that this sketch positions Ingrid directly in front of the doorway, which corresponds with her statement,’ Ferdinand announces in a louder voice. ‘You stated, verbatim, that you “saw Tomas the Librarian fall from the library mezzanine”. Is that correct?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, I assert that your statement is inaccurate, and I shall explain my reasons.’ Ferdinand passes Holst another document. ‘This document presents an analysis of visual perception of perspective angles from Ingrid’s position and eye level. It sets out the full calculations performed by Constance von Nuvelle and Annette Fantine Dominic, which were verified by Professor Hanneman von Essar. That particular section of the mezzanine would be obscured by the underside of the mezzanine directly above Ingrid. Would you like to alter your previous statement, Ingrid?’

‘Aegir is about to implicate Ingrid now!’ Felix hisses under his breath to Byleth.

‘I have faith in Ferdie. I am certain he is being pedantic for a reason,’ Byleth whispers back, trying to sound confident.

The audience chamber reverberates as several doubtful Blue Lions knock on wood in unison, drawing odd glances in their direction. Their battle-honed synergy is proving inconvenient today.

‘Well, yes,’ Ingrid is taken aback by Ferdinand’s detailed cross-examination. ‘It is as you said. I could not see the mezzanine, I saw Tomas mid-fall. I made a natural assumption that he fell from the mezzanine.’

‘Thank you, Ingrid. So you were incapable of seeing what took place on the mezzanine?’

‘That is correct.’

‘Will you confirm for the court, and the inquisition, that you cannot provide decisive evidence of Linhardt von Hevring’s involvement in Tomas’s fall?’

‘I confirm this.’

Ferdinand shares a gleeful look with Byleth before continuing. ‘Can you please name the people you saw in the library at that time?’

‘Seteth, Dorothea Arnault and Linhardt von Hevring were the only people present.’

Ferdinand pounces on this immediately. ‘Did you personally carry out a search of the library?’

‘No…’ falters Ingrid, desperately regretting being there.

‘Then how do you know they were the only people present?’ Ferdinand asks, stroking his chin.

‘Ah! Sorry, I meant they were the only people I _saw_. It is possible someone else may have been upstairs.’

Ferdinand grins at Ingrid apologetically. ‘I have one last question. You said you went to wake Lady Rhea and Captain Jeralt. Between the time you returned and the time you left for bed, who did you see in the library? Please state their names.’

‘Seteth, Dorothea Arnault, Linhardt von Hevring, Professor Manuela Casagranda, Lady Rhea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, and Captain Jeralt Eisner.’

Rodrigue’s eyebrow shoots sky-high at the mention of Felix’s name. Felix pointedly avoids making eye contact with his father.

‘So Dorothea, the three of you arrived at the library at the same time. You were standing beside each other in the straight line depicted by the sketch. Is that correct?’

‘Apparently.’ Dorothea gives Seteth a look of scornful disbelief. ‘I mean, yes.’

‘Then, like Ingrid, you were incapable of seeing what happened atop the mezzanine?’

‘Correct.’

‘Will you please confirm on record that you cannot provide conclusive evidence of Linhardt von Hevring’s involvement?’

Dorothea looks positively delighted as she says, ‘Oh yes, I can absolutely confirm that!’

Seteth finds himself suddenly devoid of “decisive evidence” and meekly concludes his case. However, his ordeal is not over. Ferdinand has a few last nails to hammer into Seteth’s coffin. The Blue Lions went to such lengths to prepare their case; it would be a shame not to receive praise for it.

‘The defence would like to call its own witness, Calvin Kline!’ Ferdinand announces grandly.

The gallery of nobles stares at the feral-looking young man who enters the audience chamber. Fierce honey-brown eyes scan the room suspiciously as he strides to the front. He exudes “delinquent” from every single pore. His blond hair is cropped short, with two dyed black stripes running across the sides of his head, just above his ears. Spotting Linhardt, Calvin’s moody countenance becomes surprisingly personable, and he makes a detour for a fist-bump.

‘Please state your name for the court, and describe your association with Linhardt von Hevring,’ Ferdinand politely instructs.

‘Calvin Kline. I’m the Boss’s deputy and bodyguard,’ the young rogue says in a civil enough tone.

In the gallery, Count Hevring and Countess Johanna look at each other in mystification. ‘Why the fuck does Linny have a bodyguard?!’ hisses Johanna. ‘Wait… did he just call our son _Boss_ …’

‘Calvin, can you please describe your movements and what you saw on the night in question?’

Calvin turns out to be quite eloquently spoken. ‘I was keeping an eye on the Boss, as I do most nights I’m not on a job for him. He went to the library approx half past nine, got bored at the party. I checked and made sure the place was safe…’

‘Did you make a full inspection of the library?’

Calvin scowls with annoyance. ‘You fucking insinuating I don’t take the Boss’s security seriously?!’

‘Not at all!’ Ferdinand splutters in panic. ‘I wanted to emphasise to the court that you were thorough, so the next part will be punchier…’

‘Cool.’ Calvin shrugs in a show of understanding. ‘Yeah, I made a full inspection; top and bottom. No one was inside. We went upstairs, Boss took his usual spot and got to reading. He fell asleep about eleven. I concealed myself closer to the stairs. Anyone approaching the Boss would have to go through me.’

Ferdinand presents the crime scene sketch with a flourish. ‘Is Linhardt’s marked position here accurate?’

‘Yeah, looks good.’

A quill and ink appears out of nowhere, and Ferdinand gets Calvin to mark his own position.

‘What happened afterwards?’

‘About midnight, we had company. Wasn’t expecting anyone that late. Boss was still asleep… probably for the best.’ Calvin smirks slightly, eyes darting imperceptibly to Seteth then back to Ferdinand. There are a few snickers, quickly stifled.

‘Did you see who they were?’ Ferdinand asks eagerly.

‘Yeah, they camped practically right beneath where I was. Like between the bookshelves and the desks and shit. Can never be too careful, so I moved to get a look through the gaps between the stairs. Old Seteth and two girls. Saw them when I walked in here. Blondie over there— one of the Twin Fangs… Oh, hey Hilda.’

‘Calvinnnnn, it’s totally been ages…!’

‘Shut up, Goneril!!!’

Count Bergliez wonders why Lady Rhea does not eject the ill-mannered brats from the chamber. He glances to his sides… then does a double take. The family resemblances are unmistakeable. The Count purses his lips disapprovingly and decides to say nothing.

Rodrigue has completely given up. Holst is vaguely amused, but for the first time ever, finds himself wishing his darling sister really would shut up. Seteth appears deathly ill. Scandal is brewing and Holst is mad keen for the blow-up!

Ferdinand clears his throat loudly, cutting off Felix and Hilda’s bickering. ‘Calvin, let us skip ahead,’ he says, much to Holst’s disappointment. ‘Please describe what you saw afterwards.’

‘Right, so across from me, on the opposite side of the library, I see this old man…’

‘Objection!’ Seteth says in relief, seeing a potential opportunity. ‘The witness claimed anyone entering the mezzanine would have to pass by him…’

‘Just fucking let me finish!!’ Seteth falls silent instantly, terrified by the hostile look in Calvin’s eyes. ‘The old man didn’t fucking walk in, alright? He warped in, I saw it clearly. And it wasn’t Tomas… not at the start. This one had some freaky shit going on with his head…’


	56. Foul Play 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case closed!

There is general bewilderment among the visiting nobles, but the monastery dwellers adjust their parameters of belief with barely any conscious thought. The idiosyncrasies and eccentric lifestyles of the Blue Lions are part of routine existence at Garreg Mach. Edgy, violent, good hair and a bad attitude; Calvin Kline is clearly a constituent of the delinquent youth subculture that Seteth is intent on subjugating. This increases Calvin’s credibility as a witness in the people’s eyes. After all, the poster boy for that scene is none other than their favourite Blue Lion.

Ferdinand prods for more detail. ‘Can you describe his physical appearance further?’

‘His appearance was fucking unfortunate! Not even sure if it’s PC to describe him… I don’t want to say anything that’ll make the Boss lose face.’ Calvin crosses his arms across his chest with a stubborn frown.

Ferdinand approves greatly of Calvin’s diligence with political correctness. ‘Then let us revisit the question later. Please continue your testimony.’

‘Right. Well, he obviously heard the awful din those turkeys were making…’

‘Objection!’ Seteth cries. ‘There were no turkeys in the library! This hooligan is clearly delusional.’

‘You’re not very fucking bright, are you, Seteth?’ Calvin snaps in exasperation. ‘No one ever tell you what you sound like?! Just wasted my damn good deed of the day on you.’

‘Ack!’

Holst’s ears perk up instantly. _‘They were totally banging!!’_ Holst Goneril’s greatest weakness is his shameless appetite for gossip and scandal, particularly of the amorous kind. He never misses a social event, where he never misses catching up with all the nosy aunties. The only thing better is watching the scandal unfold before his own eyes! He is terribly eager for the moment Seteth finally sets the hothead off…

‘As I was saying, he heard the racket and got spooked. That’s when the purple smoke appeared, next second he changed into Tomas. A mutant shape-changer, just as I suspected. Compared to others I’ve seen, this one looked mostly normal. That’s why I didn’t discriminate from a distance; I’m not some ableist asshole. Anyway, he transformed, so that settled it.’

‘You mean to say you have encountered others with this shape-changing ability?’ Ferdinand asks, visibly astonished.

‘Yeah. We think they might be a coterie of mages experimenting on themselves, but they’re hard to track down.’

Rodrigue, Holst and Count Bergliez glance dubiously at Rhea, hoping for some cue. The story is rather outlandish. However, Rhea’s expression is not one of disbelief. Startled recognition and concern are discernible on her face.

‘Objection,’ Seteth jumps in, taking advantage of the pause. ‘I do not see why this is relevant to the matter at hand! In any case, there is no one to corroborate his story about a shape-changing man, so this is a waste of time!’

‘Seteth makes a fair point,’ Count Bergliez says. ‘Aegir, focus your questions on what the witness saw at the crime scene.’

‘Hmph… Very well,’ Ferdinand replies in a sulky tone. ‘Calvin, you are the only witness who had a view of the mezzanine. Did you see how the victim died?’

‘Yeah. The old perv was watching the show, he must’ve wanted a clearer view. Toppled right over onto his stupid head.’

* * *

‘Mr Kline,’ Seteth begins his cross-examination, looking down his nose at Calvin with an air of obvious dislike. ‘I wish to clarify your actions and intent at the crime scene. If you were situated in the position you claim, I must have passed you when I entered the mezzanine. Correct?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You professed such diligent concern for Hevring’s safety. Why, then, did you not come out of hiding when I approached him?’

‘Oh I assure you, I did.’ Seteth’s face blanches at the insinuation in Calvin’s voice. ‘My info said you’re fucking disagreeable, but not likely to harm the Boss, so I let you pass. I came out when you began strong-arming him, but Boss signalled to stay back. I wasn’t happy but I followed my orders.’ Calvin’s evident loyalty to Linhardt makes a strong impression on Linhardt’s parents. Their opinion of the belligerent youth grows increasingly favourable.

‘When did you depart the library?’

‘Around the time Felix and the Lady Archbishop arrived.’

‘A blatant untruth!’ Seteth scoffs. ‘We were all congregated near the door at that time. You could not possibly have gotten past us all undetected!’

Calvin rolls his eyes. ‘Getting past _you_ would’ve been easy enough. But yeah, the Boss warped me out while you were picking a fight with Felix.’

Rodrigue narrows his eyes at Felix, who continues to avoid looking in his direction. He knows that Linhardt is his son’s best friend… Were both boys _actually_ involved after all?! Or at the very least, up to some nefarious business?! This young man, Calvin, calls Linhardt ‘Boss’… Assaulted by horrific thoughts of House Fraldarius being linked to organised crime, Rodrigue goes catatonic.

Seteth, however, is instantly enlivened. ‘Warped you! Oho, that is very suspicious behaviour indeed! Why was such subterfuge necessary if you were not involved in the crime?!’

Calvin’s countenance grows sombre. ‘The Boss got a message to me a couple hours later. Explained if I came out back then, I’d have gotten the rap for sure. Wouldn’t have gone well for me, what with being lowborn and in my line of work. The Boss was looking out for me…’

The young delinquent’s despondency, and his revelation of Linhardt’s noble intentions, bring tears to the eyes of nearly every spectator. Ferdinand is moved beyond words, shaking Linhardt’s hand over and over while sobbing into his handkerchief. Countess Johanna cries noisily on her husband’s shoulder, ashamed that she never recognised her son’s brave, honourable nature.

The couple love Linhardt, but their general sentiment regarding him is characterised by low expectations. His aversion to hard work, utter lack of ambition, and chronic apathy towards inheriting his father’s legacy frustrates them to no end. However, neither of them feel inclined to have another child; especially not for that reason. Instead they just push and badger Linhardt every so often, hoping it will all work out in the end.

On this day, Count and Countess Hevring feel true faith in their listless, indolent son for the first time.

‘At the end, Boss gave his blessing for me to come here and say what I saw. Said it might make this little shindig more interesting. So, in the morning, I went to the friends the Boss trusts and explained what went down.’

Seteth is immensely frustrated that he just made Linhardt look like a hero! He prays he can dig up some useful dirt on the troublemaker here! ‘Can you name these friends you speak of?’

‘Sure, but I only know first names. That cool?’

‘Yes, that will suffice.’

Actually, Calvin does not know half the names of the students who were in Byleth and Felix’s inner sanctum. Well, the important ones will probably be enough. ‘Felix, Byleth, Hilda and His Highness, Prince Dimitri. Yuri was there too. Then they took me to… him over there. Don’t remember his name.’ Calvin jerks his head in Ferdinand’s direction.

Ferdinand is horrified by Calvin’s lapse of memory. ‘My name is…’

‘FERDINAND VON AEGIR!!!’

‘Mr Kline, you claim that the dead man is not Tomas, but a “mutant shape-changer” who took on his appearance. Unfortunately, no one can corroborate your story. We have three witnesses, including myself, who identified Tomas’s body instantly after he fell…’

Calvin’s sudden bark of disparaging laughter makes Seteth falter. ‘ _Instantly_ is a stretch!’

‘What do you mean?’ Holst asks at once.

‘Objection!’ Seteth cries instantly.

Holst turns to Rhea, struggling to hide his evil smirk. ‘Your Grace, can the inquisition object to a question asked by a member of the court?’

‘They cannot,’ Rhea calmly replies. ‘Mr Kline, you may clarify your statement for Duke Goneril.’

Now Seteth desperately wishes he could just accept defeat, and have this whole matter shelved in a dark corner of Abyss… or better yet, cast straight into the fireplace. Unfortunately, there are no “take backs” in Lady Law’s dominion.

‘Beating around the bush is driving me up the fucking wall, but I’m not that much of a shithead.’ Calvin glances sulkily in Holst’s direction. ‘Can we finish up the other stuff first? Maybe I’ll answer your questions later.’

‘Brilliant idea!’ Holst decides that will be satisfactory. In his amusement at seeing Seteth squirm, he had forgotten the reputations of two young ladies may be at stake!

‘Whatever. I’m over talking to this dweeb!’ He glares at Seteth, then meets Rhea’s gaze without a hint of nervousness. ‘Look, Lady. Can I just say my piece first? I’ll deal with the questions after.’

There is shocked clamour at this impertinent address of the Archbishop. Count Bergliez prepares to unleash his wrath upon the ill-bred hooligan, but Rhea raises her hand and stops him in his tracks.

‘It sounds like an excellent idea to me. Will that be acceptable?’ She looks at the three men sitting at either side of her.

‘I have no issue with it,’ Rodrigue snaps out of his unresponsive stupor to say. Count Bergliez grunts his assent, and Holst nods in support of Rodrigue’s sentiment.

Calvin’s face is transformed by an extremely charming smile. Well, it is still more of a sneer, but a significant improvement all the same. ‘As I said, this isn’t my first time seeing one of these sicko creeps. Each one’s a different kind of nasty. They grow random shit on their bodies, like claws and animal limbs. But one thing they have in common is their skin. Looks like it’s been painted white. The first one I bumped into, I figured he was from some amateur biopunk theatre production. Told him his costume was fucking lame, then he tried to kill me…’

No one is surprised that Calvin managed to insult a sensitive mutant, who then tried to murder him.

‘Anyway,’ Calvin shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. ‘I can prove the dead man isn’t Tomas. Takes a few hours after they die, but the human disguise wears off and they go back to looking nasty. You might want to take a second look now. If I’m right, the corpse will tell you the same story.’

The court is adjourned.

Professor Manuela leads Rhea, Rodrigue, Holst, Count Bergliez, Seteth and Ferdinand to the infirmary where Tomas’s body is wrapped in cloth and kept locked up. The moment the chamber door shuts behind them, chair legs scrape noisily, heels tap across the floor, and the sound of excited chatter rises to the ceiling.

Linhardt is grinning widely, tilting his chair on its back legs, arms casually folded behind his head.

Calvin dutifully resumes his post at Linhardt’s side, and is mightily pleased when Linhardt commends him on a fine testimony. Then he recoils violently when tearful Countess Johanna swoops on him and attempts to embrace him.

Upon realising that she is the Boss’s mother, Calvin eventually acquiesces to being hugged. The mixture of suspicion, embarrassment and grudging pleasure on his face makes them all laugh.

Ferdinand’s closing address is short and smug: ‘The inquisition had the onus of proving that my client murdered _Tomas the Librarian_ , not an unidentified mutant mage. I pray fervently to the Goddess that I will be spared the curse of his receding hairline… Ahem, I can now reveal that earlier identification of the deceased was revoked. The body does not belong to Tomas the Librarian and is therefore deemed unrelated to this case! Without a corpse, the inquisition has no proof that Tomas the Librarian is even truly dead! I urge that the court declare the innocence of Linhardt von Hevring, and reaffirm his noble character and faultless reputation!’

* * *

The Lions want to celebrate Linhardt’s vindication, but Linhardt is too drained from such a high-tension trial. He would much rather celebrate with a nice nap.

‘By the way Boss, a visitor arrived for you earlier,’ Calvin reports in a low voice. ‘Yuri said he’ll send them to your dorm.’

‘Ugh, very well,’ Linhardt groans.

Two taps announce the arrival of his mysterious visitor. Linhardt shuffles over to the door slowly, irritable at being kept from his inviting pillow. His half-lidded eyes snap wide open in surprise. Standing outside is Apollonia the Saint from the Order of Celestial Beauties! The Order are the bigwigs of a multinational underground conglomerate in which Linhardt recently began his own operation (Rodrigue’s fears are not unfounded). Apollonia the Saint is the beautiful aneki of the Arianrhod chapter. Linhardt is her sugar baby.

‘Apollonia!! Ah, please wait a moment!’ Linhardt hurriedly clears some space on the floor so she can enter, stacking books messily and tossing his dirty clothes into a corner.

‘Hello, Linhardt.’ Apollonia makes her way around the obstacles gracefully, looking at him with a mixture of concern, amusement and affection. ‘I departed for Garreg Mach as soon as I received word. I am relieved that you are safe. How are you?’

The efficiency of the Order’s grapevine is communication par excellence. Combined with the Blue Lions’ grapevine, it is unparalleled.

‘Reasonably well. A bit sleepy,’ Linhardt replies, considerably nonplussed. He feels oddly shy when he shuts the door because she is the first woman, besides Byleth or Hilda, who has been in his room. ‘I’m happy to see you,’ he admits. ‘I wasn’t expecting you to come for something like this.’

Apollonia’s vivid scarlet lips transform into a smile that makes his heart go doki doki~ ‘Of course I came, your security and wellbeing are important to me.’

Linhardt feels uncommonly whimsical, even a little giddy. They have not seen each other since they met in Fhirdiad two months ago. How is he meant to greet her? Is he allowed to kiss her? But before that…

‘Will you have a nap with me?’ Linhardt asks her. ‘We’ll do anything you want afterwards. I can introduce you to my friends, you’ll be able to see Felix again. We could go out for dinner or… soooomethingggg…’ His face nearly splits in half from his yawn and Apollonia laughs radiantly.

‘A nap sounds nice. I am a little tired from my long flight.’

She really is a saint!

Linhardt gets to see a woman wearing his shirt to sleep in, which Hilda once assured him was ‘totalllllly the cutest thing!’ Apollonia stretches out lazily on the bed. The dizzying vista of tanned, honey-coloured skin that his shirt fails to cover confirms that Hilda’s ineptitude with language is worse than he thought. ‘Cute’ is decidedly not one of the descriptors this oneiric experience conjures.

He decides to try and kiss her after all… It goes pretty well, by Linhardt’s reckoning, because she holds his face there for a few more kisses. Then they settle in comfortably.

Linhardt drifts off to sleep thinking that she is aesthetically pleasing to all his senses. The scent of cypress and fig leaves on her skin is reminiscent of his favourite garden to nap in at home.

Apollonia the Saint smells like summer holidays in Hevring when Linhardt would return home from Enbarr, where he attended boarding school with Casper and Ferdinand.

Apollonia even lets him be the little spoon.


	57. Archbishop in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days in the lives of Felix and Archbishop Rhea. Rhea’s ladies-in-waiting meet Felix. Fraldarius v. Feelings. The final opinion poll of 1180. (Felix/Rhea)

People realise that Archbishop Rhea is different lately. She rises later now, and arrives at morning service flushed and hazy-eyed. An information leak from the kitchen reveals that her appetite has grown substantially; the contents of her breakfast tray have doubled in size. However, this is put down to her resuming her long-neglected training with fierce intensity. Some days, she is so sore and physically spent that she falls asleep on her feet, and starts taking afternoon naps.

Rhea’s sedate manner and usual listlessness dissipates, replaced by a light-heartedness and joie de vivre that inspires the nuns and priests at the monastery. The idealists believe the Archbishop is in love. Her devotees surmise that the Archbishop received a divine revelation, which revitalised her faith and ecstasy in the service of the Goddess. Everyone else is just pretty sure that the Archbishop is realising the state of ecstasy by more earthly means.

The most noticeable change is in her apparel. With the exception of the Archbishop’s headdress, Rhea increasingly wears her own clothes rather than her ornate vestments, which she now only wears on Sundays.

When her seamstress is spotted leaving the monastery, she is cornered and bombarded with questions. The poor woman ultimately imparts a wealth of information. Rhea desires new clothes, but no longer made of silk as before. Professor Byleth had explained that silk-making kills the baby silkworm larvae in the process, horrifying Rhea deeply. As the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, she will no longer endorse that unethical industry! Instead, she has chosen to give her patronage to the Kingdom’s innovative and sustainable lyocell industry. Rhea also wishes to help conserve local weaving culture in the southern Empire, requesting that the seamstress procure muslin, cambric, lawn and cotton organdy for her new wardrobe.

This is all very well, but the more intrusive busybodies are dissatisfied. The sauciest bit of goss is eventually coerced from the hapless seamstress. The Archbishop has placed a catalog order for a selection of modern upmarket undergarments: sheer chemises, lacy half-slips, teddies, and the latest evolution in lingerie: transparent “no-underwear” underwear!

This confirms the prevailing theory! The beautiful, lonely Archbishop Rhea has taken a lover! But who is it?!

The knights and attendants of Rhea’s trusted inner circle are clearly informed, but staunchly tight-lipped. What could it all mean? This is the great mystery preoccupying the monastery population at present.

* * *

For the first time in years, Rhea agrees to accept students. The professors nominate one student from each class to receive special instruction. Byleth’s choice surprises everyone: Sylvain will be studying healing and black magic under Rhea’s tutelage. The charming redhead was certain he concealed his genius skilfully, but the master of cunning failed to escape Byleth’s observant eye. Manuela nominates Dorothea for sword instruction, while Hanneman selects Marianne for black magic and sword instruction.

Lysithea is bitterly jealous and upset that she was not chosen. For days, she stamps around the monastery looking like a miniature thunderstorm. Eventually, everyone is thoroughly fed up with her single-minded aspiration to “be her best”. Especially since she is making poor Marianne feel awful.

One fine day, Lysithea decides to butt heads with the most irascible Blue Lion. The busy training grounds becomes the scene of a dramatic altercation. Lysithea blames Felix for constantly hogging space; she tells him to leave, so she can have more room for magic practice. Felix gives her a withering look, ignores her peremptory demand, and continues training. Lysithea suddenly starts stuffing cake into her mouth furiously. Seeing the crumbs and icing litter the ground, the infamous Fraldarius temper flares.

‘Eat your fucking cake outside!! What the hell is your problem?!’

‘I binge when I’m stressed out! This wouldn’t have happened if you had listened to me! I _know_ you heard me!’

‘Don’t blame me for your stupid coping mechanisms! You’d better clean that disgusting mess up!’

‘If it bothers you, maybe you should leave! You’re wasting my precious practice time!!’

 _I’m going to throw this brat out on her head_ … ‘You’re wasting _my_ practice time. Practice your self-control somewhere else.’

‘You’re wasting my LIFE!' Lysithea screeches at the top of her lungs. ‘You’ll have plenty of time to train when I’m dead!!’

Felix realises he may have misunderstood. ‘Oh! Are you challenging me to a duel? Why didn’t you just say so, instead of acting up like a child…’

‘NO, YOU STUPID SHTEAK! I’m literally going to die in a couple of years! I need this time more than you do!’

No one present is enough of a pacifist to risk being the target of Felix or Lysithea’s misdirected rage, so they remain silent bystanders.

Felix actually looks at her face this time. ‘Wait, you’re telling the truth?’

‘Yes!’ Lysithea snaps. ‘I don’t need your sympathy though! Are you going to move now?’

Felix’s dismissive eye roll is the final straw. ‘Hell no! What’s the point if you’re just going to die off soon? I’m not giving up my training time for some inane existential—’

Even at close quarters Felix easily avoids a blast of Miasma Δ, much to Lysithea’s dismay. All the same, she succeeds in ruining his good mood.

‘…Pathetic. Whatever, I’m done here. That weak effort has convinced me you need the training.’

Slamming his sword onto a rack, Felix stalks out of the training grounds. He effortlessly sidesteps another ball of Miasma Δ without even turning around, leaving Lysithea fuming at the ears.

Claude and Hilda record a phenomenal surge in Felix’s popularity stats.

* * *

Rhea stretches in languid contentment. The sensation of burning kisses gradually coaxes her into wakefulness. The grainy sunlight diffuses shadows with hazy outlines. The room and Felix’s handsome face renders in a subtle muted palette; with softened edges and faded hues, as if seen through a thin film of dust. The terrace doors are flung open, letting in a brisk early morning breeze. Despite this, Felix’s skin is dewy with a light sheen of sweat. Felix despises the heat and being sweaty, but Rhea actually finds his sweat headily arousing.

After an illuminating conversation with her new student Dorothea, Rhea unequivocally subscribes to the cis-gender woman’s relationship vogue. Rhea blushes at the girl’s frank discussion of sex and relationships. Nonetheless, the cloistered archbishop learns a great deal from Dorothea, just as the latter learns from her.

  1. A nationwide consensus has been reached: the tsundere is the most stimulating lover. Their temperamental ‘hot and cold’ treatment of you, and ‘super-adorable character development’, prevents a relationship from stagnating.
  2. For a cis-heterosexual woman with a high sex drive, nothing satisfies like a hot-blooded, self-assertive, athletic younger man. His own libido and energy levels will unfailingly keep her well satisfied, i.e. he can probably go more than once, increasing her chance of multiple orgasms.
  3. Cross-cultural relationships are extremely fulfilling; even more so if one’s lover happens to be from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Beyond their troubled psyches and extreme emotional repression lies an infinite capacity for passion.



‘A woman who attains all three is three steps closer to divinity,’ Dorothea knowledgeably informed Rhea. ‘If I had to name a candidate who hints at potential in all three areas, I would say Felix from the Blue Lions.’

Rhea did not believe ascension past sainthood was possible. However, she realises Dorothea’s peerless wisdom when Felix’s fingers move away from between her thighs, leaving her dripping wet and pulsating with desperate need for him.

‘Sorry for not letting you sleep longer,’ he whispers in her ear before his hard cock pushes into her yearning core. A needy whine escapes her, and she drapes her arms about Felix’s muscular shoulders, melting against his body. He starts moving inside her in deep, languorous strokes. ‘You just looked so fucking beautiful. I thought I would lose my mind.’

His words intensify the ripples of sensation spreading through her body. Rhea is unimpressed with her longing for his infrequent praise and verbal assurances of continued attraction to her. With Felix, communication is often unspoken, especially when it comes to private experiences and emotions. If one knows where to look, they are powerfully implicit in his actions and the way he looks at people. Still, when he occasionally allows words to betray his thoughts, even the most overworked phrases are uttered earnestly and seriously.

He pushes himself up onto his hands to deepen his thrusts, and their eyes meet. Her pleasure surges into a liquid, molten climax, which he suspends her in until her limbs are so weak, they begin to tremble uncontrollably. Rhea is still chafed and sensitive from several rounds of rough sex last night, so this lazy, measured pace feels wonderful.

‘You’re preoccupied today.’ Felix observes her face quizzically. ‘You’d better not be thinking about your other lovers while you’re with me.’

‘No!’ Rhea is startled out of her reverie. ‘You are the only one…’ Then she frowns, mildly embarrassed, when a playful grin crosses his face.

‘That’s good to know.’ He rolls onto his back, taking her with him; their bodies still joined. ‘Now, I want your attention on me. All of it.’

‘You are difficult to please!’ Rhea mouth forms a slight pout as she shifts her hips, getting comfortable on top of him. Felix groans at the sensation and pinches her nipples hard, making her yelp in pain.

‘I don’t think I am.’ The heat in his gaze sends a shiver of exhilaration up her spine. ‘Now fuck me.’ He makes no attempt to temper his demanding tone.

Rhea is too far gone to even consider refusing. Besides, his confidence and forceful personality are insanely arousing. Felix has her wrapped around his little finger, Rhea thinks, feeling rather sulky. Still, as she watches his expressions of pleasure and satisfaction, knowing that she is the sole object of his attention, intense gratification settles in her chest.

His dark hair is loose, framing his face against the pillow. His sharp eyes soften slightly when she brushes some strands away from his cheek. Turning his head, he kisses the palm of her hand; a tender gesture that surprises her.

As she quickens her pace, Rhea leans down to kiss him, and Felix immediately traps her head with a strong hand, devouring her mouth. Just then, they fall into the most sublime rhythm and her vision explodes with shooting stars. Felix’s breaths grow ragged and harsh, drinking in the sight of the exquisite Archbishop; the maddening undulation of her hips, her pussy stretching delectably around his cock, nails leaving crescent moon-shaped indents on his abs, her lovely hair falling around her… Felix wraps his arms around her waist and holds her down tightly against his chest. Her body continues rising and falling insistently along his length.

‘If you don’t slow down, I might finish inside you,’ he gasps hoarsely.

‘I am sorry, I will slow down,’ she apologises, kissing his throat. ‘And you may stay inside me, unless you do not wish to…’

Felix curses, then seizes hold of her ass and fucks her without restraint. His vehement, punishing tempo allows her no reprieve, and her vision goes white from the intensity of her orgasm. Rhea collapses in his arms, completely undone by his dizzying strength and ardour. Following shortly after, Felix comes inside her, shuddering uncontrollably and stifling his delirious moans against her shoulder.

Her euphoria levels reach max overload when his hot seed paints the walls of her womb. Well fucked and feeling sinfully (but deliciously) glutted, Archbishop Rhea passes out from sheer bliss.

When Rhea regains consciousness, Felix is still holding her on top of him, caressing her bare back and stroking her hair gently.

‘I’m sorry I was so rough with you,’ he apologises in a subdued voice, pressing a kiss into her hair. ‘I shouldn’t have lost control like that. I really am sorry.’

‘There is no need to worry,’ Rhea replies, her body still saturated with pleasure. ‘I am not at all hurt. I am stronger than I look.’ That is certainly no overstatement.

‘I didn’t hurt you? Are you telling me the truth?’

‘Mmm, yes~ I am simply unused to waking up in this way…’

Felix’s quiet laughter reverberates through his chest. He closes his eyes with a long sigh when she caresses and kisses the edge of his jaw. ‘That’s a relief.’

* * *

The archbishop’s retinue flutters into the room, taking curious peeks at Felix’s sleeping form on the bed. Lady Adriana von Lima, Lady Heloise Alphonsine Thibault and Lady Madeline von Ferenc are all aware of the special privileges Felix holds. This means Felix can finally dispense with the “early morning training” subterfuge and take a power nap instead. He is asleep lying on his front, clearly naked, with the sheet just concealing his lower body. The sight elicits surprised and thrilled squeals from the young noblewomen.

Felix makes a disgruntled sound but remains asleep.

‘Your Grace!!!’ Lady Madeline exclaims, flying to Rhea’s side. ‘He’s just toooo dishy~ Goddess, my heart is beating so fast!’

‘You are right, he is too handsome.’ Lady Heloise’s melodramatic sighs always carry such gravity. ‘That is always an ill omen! Are you sure an affair of the heart is wise, Your Grace??? Lord Felix is most definitely a heartbreaker. I pray the Goddess protects you from the cruelty of fickle young men!’

‘I believe I am quite safe from such mistreatment,’ Rhea assures her highly strung attendant.

Big red love hearts have superimposed Lady Madeline’s eyes. ‘Oh hush, Heloise! Must you insist on being such a spoilsport?! The son of Lord Rodrigue will surely behave honourably towards Her Grace. Besides, he is good friends with Hilda and she told me he’s a total sweetie~’

Lady Heloise is still sceptical. ‘I maintain it is impossible to have such an… aesthetically pleasing form _as well as_ a wholesome personality. Lord Felix sounds simply too good to be true. A sham, I say!!! Also I take umbrage at being called a spoilsport. I am a prophet of doom! The two are totally separate.’

‘You’re assuming Her Grace’s heart is in the equation at all,’ Lady Adriana remarks dryly. ‘If it isn’t, Felix’s personality is neither here nor there. By the way, _does_ he have a personality, Lady Rhea? I’ve heard that his interests are limited to training mindlessly, starting fights and killing things… Then again, with a body like that, he hardly needs a personality.’

‘You’ve been listening to Seteth’s unkind rumours, Adriana! The whole monastery knows he has a vendetta against Felix! I bet he’s just jealous of Felix’s relationship with Her Grace~’ Madeline says, screwing up her nose with secondhand indignation. ‘Grrr, he is such a meddlesome man!’

‘I agree.’

Heloise and Madeline shriek and flail in alarm. Felix rolls over to sit up in bed, an expression of mild amusement on his face.

‘Good morning, Lord Felix!’ Madeline regains her composure admirably. ‘I hope we didn’t wake you…’

‘You did, but it’s fine.’

Felix glances over at Rhea. The ladies have set out a dressing table, mirror, folding screen and other miscellany to help her dress. She is wearing a short flimsy robe, long bare legs crossed gracefully. Heloise is brushing her long, silken hair, which nearly touches the floor when she is seated. He finds himself unexpectedly engrossed, observing as Adriana expertly outlines Rhea’s eyes with kohl, then paints her lips a deep mauve colour.

Felix wants to carry her back to bed and have her all over again. _‘What the hell am I thinking— Oh fuck, she’s hot!’_ When did he become so ridiculously horny?! Archbishop Rhea is a total knockout… _‘Holy shit, I am literally fucking the Archbishop!!!!!!! The Archbishop just let me finish inside her!!!!!!’_

‘I’d better leave now.’ Felix fishes his trousers and shirt off the floor beside the bed. The women realise he is about to get up with absolutely no warning! They make haste to avert their gazes, but the temptation to turn around a liiiittle bit early is too great…

The Archbishop’s ladies-in-waiting learn firsthand why Felix Hugo Fraldarius has the Cutest Butt of 1180.

Felix looks dashing, but slightly disreputable, with his unbuttoned shirt and sexy dishevelled hair. The giggling ladies scurry out of the way when he strides over to where the Archbishop is undressing behind the screen.

‘Rhea.’

She turns around, her robe falling open to reveal her exquisite nakedness; offering him a taste of divinity. Felix moves to her and kisses her mouth lightly— he remembered her lip paint just in time! His hands rove over the curve of her ass, then pull her close, her naked breasts pressing up against his hard chest.

‘You look really nice,’ he tells her. He would literally rather die than be gushy like Ferdinand and Lorenz. Rhea’s eyes crinkle and a radiant smile brightens her entire countenance. That makes his heart contract painfully. Fine, maybe he can do better than “nice”, at least.

‘I never say shit like this, but…’ Felix groans and runs his hand through his hair. It is harder than expected for his sarcastic tongue to utter a serious admission of his thoughts. Rhea is intuitive to his struggles and waits patiently. ‘Honestly, you look incredible. I’ll probably be thinking about you an absurd amount today,’ he admits, cringing reflexively. ‘Alright, that’s it. I might fucking vomit if I go on…’

Rhea’s delighted laugh dispels his momentary self-consciousness. ‘Felix, thank you. That truly makes me happy.’

‘Good.’

A surprised hiss of breath leaves her lips when his knee separates her legs, and his fingers dip purposefully between them. Rhea bites back a cry when wetness gushes between her thighs. He lowers his head to kiss her breasts, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue; all the while pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy. She is drenched for him.

Just as her body begin to shudder, and her pussy contracts around his fingers… he pulls them out of her. A desperate whimper of complaint and longing escapes her lips, and wide green eyes plead with him.

Witness the return of the cocky Fraldarius smirk!

Felix kisses her pouting mouth one last time before he heads out. ‘Just making sure I stay on your mind. I’ll see you later.’

Unfortunately, Felix can still be extremely immature.

* * *

> **“CUTEST BUTT 1180” - FINAL RESULTS!!!**
> 
> Polling conducted by Hilda Valentine Goneril and Claude von Riegan.
> 
> WINNER: Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Blue Lions) 90%
> 
> 1st Runner Up: Sylvain Jose Gautier (Blue Lions) 4%
> 
> 2nd Runner Up: Hubert von Vestra (Black Eagles) 3%
> 
> Balthus von Albrecht (Ashen Wolves) 1%
> 
> Raphael Kirsten (Golden Deer) 1%
> 
> Dedue Molinaro (Blue Lions) 1%
> 
> Unprecedented but TOTALLLLLLLY predicted: Felix Hugo Fraldarius wins all 10/10 of the Garreg Mach 1180 public opinion polls!!! Sadly, the super-sexy Blue Lion gave no comment… he totally told me to fuck off!!!!! \- Hilda
> 
> Sylvain Jose Gautier was less rude but still ungrateful for his loyal fans' love and support. I’m concerned that women legit love men who treat them like shit… Luckily, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester will take this troubling social issue in hand! Lorenz is calling on national governments to urgently implement “Noble Love Education” programs. He is currently signing up like-minded noble volunteers for a media campaign. - Claude
> 
> Hubert von Vestra also refused to comment. However, he didn’t seem to mind being visible to the human eye this time. Rumour has it, the Black Eagles’ master of shadows is trying to catch the eye of an oblivious blonde bishop. - Claude


	58. Anyone Can Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri learns to cook. Featuring Great Teacher Ferdinand von Aegir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter but I hope you enjoy~

‘Hmph! I am an excellent cook,’ Ferdinand contends, trying to tug the cookbook out of Dedue’s reluctant hands. ‘I may lack your experience, Dedue; but I am no rank amateur in the field of gastronomy. Besides, there is nothing I cannot achieve!’

‘I cannot say the same for myself, so please select a recipe of moderate difficulty,’ Dimitri says, slightly anxious. ‘On second thought, low difficulty will be safest.’

‘Do not be trepidatious, Your Highness! With my valuable assistance, nothing could possibly go amiss. Dedue, I beg you to desist and surrender the book forthwith!!!’

‘Trepidatious’ is Ferdinand’s new favourite word. Last week it was ‘anagnorisis’, which he used religiously in his soliloquies. Everyone much prefers ‘trepidatious’ because of its lower trigger rate. After all, Ferdinand von Aegir is never trepidatious himself.

Ashe takes one look at the scene and is instantly trepidatious. Professor Byleth, Lorenz and eight other students are on a mission in Gloucester. However, the most dangerous Lions remain behind, and they are eager to witness Dimitri’s manful foray into the kitchen.

‘Umm, I don’t think it’s safe for so many people to be in here. Right, Dedue?’ Ashe appeals to Dedue’s authority.

‘Ashe is right. In the interest of His Highness’s safety ~~and my own sanity~~ , I cannot allow more than three helpers inside the kitchen.’

Ferdinand nods his head in sober agreement. ‘As the proverb goes: too many cooks spoil the broth!’

‘Why don’t we take turns helping?’ Public Enemy Number One aka Annette brightly suggests. ‘We are all excellent cooks!’

 _‘Except Flayn,’_ Dedue and Ashe silently append to her sentence.

‘His Highness’s first lesson is preparing stew, which will require him to use the stove.’ Dedue’s eyes flash a fire distress signal at Mercedes who understands, fortunately.

‘Annie, Flayn~ Why don’t we go into town? Oh my, I really want to eat sorbet~ Savoury cooking isn’t nearly as fun as baking sweets, anyway. We can watch Dimitri’s baking lesson instead!’

And then there were four… One is the noblest of them all and he is currently examining a grater, brows drawn together in deep contemplation.

Dedue is extremely trepidatious…

* * *

‘Anyone can cook,’ Ferdinand declares grandly, tying a hachimaki to Dimitri’s forehead— Bernie’s show of encouragement: a white headband ink-stamped with the slogan FIGHTING SPIRIT! ‘The first step to both learning and cooking is _intention_. What is your intention, Your Highness?’

‘To learn to cook for the Professor,’ is Dimitri’s unhesitating response. ‘I want to be able to cook things she likes to eat, because it makes her happy.’

Ferdinand is moved nearly to tears. ‘A most noble intention: cooking for love! By decentring the ego from the desired result, we arrive at the purest of formulae. We shall design a methodical strategy with targeted countermeasures for your sources of anxiety: your strength and inability to perceive taste. Fear not, Your Highness! Under my tutelage, there is nothing you cannot achieve!’

Dedue is extremely contrite. He should not have been so quick to judge. Ferdinand turns out to be a master of cookery, and in spite of his verbosity, a wise mentor to the Prince.

‘Daphnel stew. A simple dish, yet superlative when done right,’ Ferdinand informs his attentive pupil. ‘And it requires but three humble ingredients: poultry, onions and salt. Let us begin!’

Dimitri looks hesitantly at the large knives Ferdinand has put into his hands. ‘Do you really think I can do this? Wouldn’t it be safer if I focused on one knife at a time?’

Ferdinand is aghast at the mere suggestion. ‘Most certainly not! One does not mince poultry by hacking at it like a butcher! The recipe states that this method is tried and true. In fact, it will be an invaluable training exercise!’

Dimitri listens, his blue eyes wide and fervent, as Ferdinand expounds his flawless reasoning.

‘In order to coordinate two knives, you must divide and balance your strength— in essence, you will halve the strength applied to each knife. Basic mathematics tells us that the probability of you breaking each knife is proportionately halved! By correlation, your anxiety levels will also be halved!!!’

 _‘Or doubled!!!’_ Dedue and Ashe fret in unison, exchanging panicked glances.

‘Finally, this exercise will enable you to get the measure of strength required by each hand. After that, it comes down to the simple development of muscle memory; no different to lance training! You will eventually learn to replicate the motion with appropriate force, even when you transition to using a single knife. This is my guarantee as a noble, with the 100% backing of mathematical proof!’

The supreme confidence and conviction Ferdinand radiates almost convince Dedue and Ashe. As for Dimitri, he is fully converted to Ferdinand’s school of noble thought, self-esteem and positive manifestation. Bolstered by the knowledge that mathematics is 100% on his side, Dimitri produces some very respectable minced poultry. Even more impressively, there is not a single broken utensil in sight.

O, frabjous day! Dedue sheds a few manly tears.

* * *

‘The practice of cooking is systematic, rational and utilitarian. Generations of cooks, scholars, researchers, gastronomes, gastronomists, food critics, gourmands, nobles and commoners alike— a multitude of people have already done the hard work. They provided us with the theoretical, practical, technical, biological and chemical foundations for cooking; such that we do not even need to understand them! This is our generational boon and privilege!’

Dimitri’s awed expression spurs Ferdinand to even greater heights.

‘Innovation, artistry, flair; these are but optional ingredients. With intention, recipe and critical thinking in your arsenal, it does not matter if you are cooking a meal for our dear Professor; or a meal base for a lethal dose of poison, intended to do away with an unpleasant dinner guest. That said, I have faith that you will use your cooking for noble intentions rather than evil, so all will be well. Not everyone can be a master of cooking, but anyone can cook! That is all I can teach you today, Your Highness.’

The bubbling stew is removed from the stove at precisely the recommended time. Bowls and spoons are passed around for the official taste-testing. Dimitri waits for the verdict anxiously.

It is delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated. thank you for reading xx


	59. The Gloucester Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of letters sent and received during the Red Wolf Moon.

RED WOLF MOON, 1180

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

_Gloucester County, Leicester Alliance_

My dearest Professor,

I hope this missive finds you in fine spirits.

Rest assured that all is well here. Prince Dimitri and I have personally taken charge of overseeing the monastery’s security in your absence.

While our roles here are vital, it remains a shame that we are unable to join you in Gloucester. We understand that our entanglement in the Alliance’s territorial disputes may appear to have political motivations, and you wished to protect us by leaving us behind.

To think a situation could arise where the Crown Prince of Faerghus and the legitimate heir of the Adrestian Prime Minister would be powerless to support their friends! Alas, the arbitrary nature of bureaucratic international relations between our nations causes such inconveniences from time to time.

His Highness and I have formed an agreement between nobles, and as the next generation of Fódlan’s political leaders, that together we will change these systems from the inside out.

In other news, we have also embarked upon a great culinary odyssey. Which is to say I have taken Prince Dimitri on as my disciple! I am pleased to report that his repertoire now includes Daphnel stew and beast meat teppanyaki. What would you recommend we try our hand at next?

His Highness asks that I convey his regards, and inquires if you have been sleeping well.

We wait anxiously for news on the mission’s progress.

Yours sincerely,

_Ferdinand von Aegir_

_Garreg Mach Monastery, Central Fódlan_

* * *

_Letter to Ferdinand von Aegir_

Dear Ferdinand,

Unfortunately, the situation here is far from resolved. I am afraid the stress is taking a heavy toll on poor Lorenz. The hardships suffered by the common folk in the region have affected him deeply.

We received reports of monster attacks at the Gloucester-Riegan border. Claude and the Golden Deer are on their way to lend their aid. After the uprisings in the south are taken care of, we intend to make a detour to join them. I am unsure how long this will delay us by. I will keep you informed.

I apologise for placing this obligation on your shoulders, but I must leave you in charge for a while longer. I cannot entrust this responsibility to any other. Not even Edelgard.

Everyone wants to say they are proud of you and Dimitri for your united pursuit of harmonious accord. The knowledge even cheered Lorenz up a little. I am glad that you had the opportunity to discover your shared beliefs. I believe that, together, you and Dimitri can lead Fódlan to the bright future you envision.

I am so impressed to hear that you are teaching Dimitri to cook! I hope I can try both of your cooking one day. Sylvain suggests that I recommend Gautier cheese gratin for your next venture.

Please pass my regards on to Dimitri as well. I have been sleeping well. I hope he has too.

Sincerely,

_Byleth_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

My dearest Professor,

You are wise to place your trust in me. I am objectively better qualified for the task than Edelgard. I will not let you down.

I feel Lorenz’s predicament keenly. It is always the common people who suffer for the actions of ignoble nobles! I trust that you will mete out justice with a firm and righteous hand.

His Highness and I will be delighted to cook for you upon your return! We can imagine no greater honour than for you to partake of our humble offerings.

Nonetheless, it is gloomy news that you shall not return to us sooner. His Highness has not taken it well and is in a state of terrible despondency. He admits to having trouble sleeping. I empathise, for I too suffer the curse of insomnia on occasion, such as when Edelgard attempts to cast me into the throes of self-doubt.

His Highness inquires as to the comfort of your tent. He seems unusually preoccupied with your sleeping conditions, for he also wonders whether you might feel too cramped, but requested that I reserve the question for my next letter.

Should this be a source of concern for Dedue and myself?

Yours sincerely,

_Ferdinand von Aegir_

* * *

_Letter to Ferdinand von Aegir_

Dear Ferdinand,

Please look in on Dimitri’s wellbeing for me. I trust your instincts in such matters. You have full authority to intervene should you notice any further troubling signs, such as a strange dearth of training lances, or any mention of astrology. Basically anything that gives you bad vibes.

My tent is fine. I must be missing another meaning to these inquiries. Perhaps Dimitri could write to me himself?

Sincerely,

_Byleth_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

Dear Professor,

Are you well?

I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself, but it still makes me anxious when I am not at your side. It is my responsibility as your house leader. I wish I did not need to leave it in the hands of others.

Please accept my apology for my undue questions with regard to your comfort. I did not mean to trouble you by being overly concerned.

I look forward to your return.

Yours sincerely,

_Dimitri_

* * *

_Letter to HRH Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

Dear Dimitri,

I am safe and well. In fact, there may be a conspiracy to keep me out of danger. It has occurred to me that Ferdinand has tasked his Men with taking extra precautions for my safety.

Well, Felix is his usual self, but Sylvain and Lorenz are particularly zealous. Together, they do not allow a single enemy within my range. I suspect Linhardt pretends not to hear my orders to warp me to ~~challenging~~ advantageous locations.

All in all, there are too many dull battles where I never even get to draw my sword so ~~I am looking forward to monster hunting~~ I hope this reassures you.

How are you? How goes your training? Ferdinand has regaled me on your progress in the kitchen! I am curious to know about your days at the monastery.

You do not have to apologise for caring. You can always speak freely with me. Is there something specific you want to know about my tent?

Yours,

_Byleth_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

Dear Professor,

I worry that my speaking freely will inconvenience you. I do not wish to burden you with my feelings.

I do not mean to imply that you are reckless, Professor, but I confess I am relieved that Linhardt is hard of hearing, and that the others are overeager for battle experience.

It feels like the days go by slower. I spend most of my day training alone. Sparring with Dedue is a pointless exercise because he does not even try to best me.

Since becoming better acquainted, Ferdinand spars with me more often. I typically only spar with Sylvain and Ingrid. I lack Felix’s competitive nature, which earns him training partners galore.

Ferdinand is a challenging opponent, which makes sparring more enjoyable. His speed rivals even Felix’s. I believe he may be the most skilled of the lancers.

My cooking lessons are going better than I anticipated. Ferdinand’s confidence that there is nothing I cannot achieve is encouraging. It has gotten easier not to fixate on my mistakes, and I seem to make less of them.

Ferdinand theorises that anxiety triggers my crest to compensate for chronic self doubt. The way to becoming a master of my body is through mastery of the mind. I must now begin my lessons with ten minutes of outdoor meditation.

Ferdinand is also planning a grand dinner in your honour. I fear he has something overly ambitious in mind.

I am not sure what you mean about your tent… Is there something you need to tell me about it, Professor?

Perhaps you will arrive earlier than your next letter.

Yours sincerely,

_Dimitri_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

Dear Professor,

I am too impatient to wait for your reply. I know I should be discreet in written communication, but I cannot bear it any longer.

I miss you. I think about you constantly.

Do you miss me? Am I ever on your mind?

It is hard to fall asleep without you in my arms. It is so lonely waking up and you not being the first person I see. My bed feels desolate without you in it.

I have only had you back for a month, and being apart again feels unbearable at times.

Ferdinand and I ran into Professor Manuela while she was inebriated and terrifyingly honest (she was preparing a hangover cure in the kitchen). Ferdinand wanted to know what she thought of his hair. She said that red hair was the ‘epitome of sex appeal’. Then she asked if I was a prince because I looked just like a prince.

I became painfully aware that I do not possess red hair and that I am an archetype.

Then I became painfully aware that SYLVAIN has red hair and is desired by many.

Then I recalled a time you complimented FERDINAND on his hair.

Now I am paranoid that Professor Manuela was right about red hair!

I hope you will not be upset with me for the following thoughts, though it may be inevitable.

I confess I was trying to ascertain who you were sharing a tent with. Through deductive reasoning based on predetermined pairs, intimacy and indifference levels, potential ulterior motives, fears of who you find attractive, how blasé you are about bathing and undressing in front of others, your anxiety-inducing (for me) tendency to be completely oblivious, your uncanny ability to attract admirers wherever you go, and my own tragic luck stat; I concluded that the most probable candidates for tent privileges were Linhardt, Felix and Sylvain.

I am terrified that you will be seduced by Sylvain and prefer him to me, then fall right into his arms. Or that it has already happened.

Please, Professor! Please tell me who is sharing your tent. Please tell me if you are attracted to someone else and either put me out of my misery, or drown me in it!

I love you. I promise it is impossible for anyone to surpass my love for you.

_Dimitri_


	60. Letters to Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love letters of Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd at the time of reading ‘Words of affirmation: The primordial language of love’ from the _Nobles in Love_ seminar series by Ferdinand von Aegir. Prefaced by letters from the Professor who served as their muse.

_Letter to HRH Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

_Garreg Mach Monastery_

Dear Dimitri,

I am not upset with you for your feelings. When I doubted you, you still forgave me. I understand better now how such thoughts can take hold.

I miss you. You are often on my mind whenever it is safe to think while trekking around out here.

You looked so forlorn when I said goodbye that it was hard for me to leave. In spite of how I feel, there will be times in the future when either you or I must be away, and we cannot see each other everyday. All I can do is promise that I will come back. ~~Unless I die~~

I am sorry for not noticing my obliviousness and its effect on you. I will really try to be mindful of it from now on. However, I don’t know what gave you the idea that I casually strip in front of people. I hope you realise I do that around you because it is YOU?

Sylvain has not attempted to seduce me, I do not prefer him to you, and I have not fallen, let alone into Sylvain’s arms. That is an oddly specific scenario.

Please tell me you didn’t suspect us based on his red hair?

Actually, just please don’t listen to Professor Manuela when she is drunk. Most importantly at your counselling sessions!

To my obliviousness, you are the only prince in Fódlan, and the only person who looks like you.

Anyone who makes negative assumptions based on your appearance is the one missing out.

I am not sure if this will help, but I really like how you look.

I am only attracted to you, Dimitri. I promise to show you just how much when I come back.

You only think I am so easy to seduce because you were my one weakness…

Yours,

_Byleth_

_Gloucester County, Leicester Alliance_

* * *

_Letter to HRH Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

_Garreg Mach Monastery_

I ended my earlier letter in a hurry to catch the last messenger. I wanted to reach you as quickly as I could so you wouldn’t be too sad, but I realised I forgot the most pressing detail.

Linhardt was reunited with his wyvern mother!

He has been making his roost on her back so that he can fall asleep watching the stars.

I have our tent all to myself.

Your love is more than enough for me. I love you too.

_Byleth_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

_Gloucester County, Leicester Alliance_

Beloved,

My love for you grows more intense with each day that passes. If it was within my power, I would make it so that we never have to be apart. Unless you wish it, though I hope you will not. At least, not too often.

As long as I know you will return to me, I will always wait as long as it takes. There is a possibility I might grow impatient and miss you too much, so I cannot promise that I will not come after you.

I think of nothing but you all day.

I ache to have you back in my arms and in my bed.

I love you.

_Dimitri_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

_Gloucester County, Leicester Alliance_

Beloved,

I think about you as often as I breathe, and my love and longing for you are no less constant and essential to my existence.

If I possessed the skill of a poet, I would write a thousand sonnets in praise of you. Not even half that number could do justice to the delight of your eyes alone.

I am driven to distraction yearning to feel your lips on mine, your touch on my skin and to hear the irresistible sounds of your pleasure when I make love to you.

This waiting is torture. Have you abandoned me at last?

Why do you not come to me?

My love for you is without end.

_Dimitri_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

_Gloucester County, Leicester Alliance_

Beloved,

I cannot fathom why you would ask if Ferdinand is assisting me in writing these words, which truly come from the heart. The very heart in which my epic love for you resides.

May I inquire how you became so familiar with the traits of Ferdinand’s romantic expression?

My heart is very fragile. It is full of trepidation at what manner of answer I may receive. I am afraid that I may not be able to bear it. I do not think I would survive the answer I fear, Beloved!

I love you unto eternity and beyond.

_Dimitri_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

_Riegan, Leicester Alliance_

Dear Professor,

You guessed right about Ferdinand’s influence. I do not have a good answer for why I thought you would like me to write you love letters as he does.

I am a fool.

A fool in love with you.

I am sorry, Professor. It is strangely hard to break the habit now.

_Dimitri_

* * *

_Letter to Professor Byleth Eisner_

_Riegan, Leicester Alliance_

Dear Professor,

If you are truly willing to know my feelings, in my own words, then I will do my best to be myself. I only hope that I do not offend you. When I manage to put aside my habitual repression, I can be candid in ways that shock even myself.

Ferdinand has just tied Bernadetta’s hachimaki to my forehead. It says ‘FIGHTING SPIRIT!’ I think you would like it. Right…

Byleth, if my heart was not already consumed with love for you, and jealousy in relation to you, I would resent you for not already being here with me.

Why do you care more about the Alliance peasants than you do about me? This really hurts my feelings.

Fuck the common folk! NO, don’t fuck the common folk! Come back here and fuck ME!

I don’t care if it makes no sense why eternity is eternity if there is something beyond it! Stop being so pedantic! Just accept my words of affirmation!

Then again, it makes sense why you and Felix are friends…

I am filled with such violent, lustful thoughts, I think I really might be a beast.

I want to fuck you until you are too weak to walk, then you physically won’t be able to leave me!

I plan to carry you to my room the second you return. Then I intend to fuck you for a week straight at least, before I run out of all this pent up stamina and literally lose consciousness.

I miss you so much, I just want to break everything!

If anything happened to you, I would kill everyone in sight and then myself!

I really don’t fucking care if Professor Manuela or anyone says that is unhealthy.

It hurts that you are fine being away from me, while I am just a lonely, sad boy. I wish I could be selfish with you, but I know you wouldn’t love me if I was.

I am so madly in love with you, Professor.

I am legitimately not sure if I want to be a little cat so you can cuddle me to death… or whether I want to fuck you into a senseless, shaking, cum-covered orgasming mess…

Why is everything so fucking difficult?! Fuck!!!!

I would only do the aforementioned things with your consent, Professor.

I love you so much.

_Dimitri_


	61. Just Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri welcomes Byleth home! Then he wants to catch up on a month’s worth of sexxx ed. Byleth can never say no to her earnest and devoted house leader. Sothis can never resist stopping by to make helpful sex commentary.  
> Featuring sneaky product placement for _Chemical Romance by C von R_.  
> Campfire gossip / the Blue Lions can never keep a secret.  
> Introducing Claude's wyvern!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, just Dimitri really wanting to bang his Professor after a month of 'long distance' and impassioned love letters.  
> Mood song for this chapter: 'Just Like Heaven' by The Cure [[X](https://open.spotify.com/track/4NnWuGQujzWUEg0uZokO5M?si=UtPVFAc_RIm-pen79o_gQg)]

After a long month in the Leicester Alliance, the Blue Lions and Golden Deer are set to arrive back at the monastery on the 27th day.

_Late at night on the 24th, or early in the morning on 25th of the Red Wolf Moon._

The cathedral looms ahead in the darkness, light spilling from the half-open door and illuminating the stained glass windows. Dimitri stops in the middle of the bridge, as if struck by a premonition that he should not go inside. There is something he will miss if he does…

Dimitri raises his sleepless blue eyes to the sky just in time to see a dark silhouette high overhead. As it descends, blotting out the stars in its path, he hears the faint but unmistakeable flap of wings - a wyvern. The creature glides slowly over the treetops, making for the aerie.

Heart suddenly beating out of his chest, Dimitri runs back across the bridge, then left towards the knights hall.

He races up countless flights of stairs, three at a time, prayers hammering inside his skull; hoping against hope that he is right.

The most vivid being in a silent silver world…

‘Professor!’

She turns, eyes widening with surprise, and the night winds gust her dark hair around her face. By the time she resurfaces, his name forming on her lips, long strides have carried him to her. Taking her lovely face in his hands, Dimitri kisses her tenderly, then pulls away to drink in the sight of her.

Byleth holds his wrists, and gives him one of her most heartbreaking smiles. ‘Dimitri, I’m home.’

‘The others are not with you? Why are you on your own? Is something wrong??’

‘Everyone is alright. I just came ahead of them.’ Byleth kisses him once more before returning her attention to the wyvern she arrived with. The wyvern is carrying nothing besides the Sword of the Creator, water flask and a roll of clothing. Byleth had travelled as light and fast as she could.

For some reason, the creature gives Dimitri a dirty look over Byleth’s shoulder, then croons with a pleased expression when she scratches its chin. After their goodbye, it launches itself into the air, sending a shower of straw over them, before flapping away to its roost. Naturally, Byleth emerges immaculate and fondly helps to pick bits of straw out of Dimitri’s hair.

‘That is not your usual wyvern, is it, Professor?’ Dimitri asks grumpily, slinging her belongings over his shoulder and taking her hand as they leave the aerie.

‘Hm? Oh, that was Omar, Claude’s wyvern. Claude let me take him since he’s faster. His full name is Lorenz Hellwyvern Gloucester, but he prefers being called Omar…’

* * *

Despite his epistolary threats of violent debauchery, the initial wave of emotions that her presence brings is relief, comfort and smug glory that Byleth _actually_ returned early for him! Dimitri the little cat follows her around, thoroughly content, while she drops her things off at her room, says she is going to the baths I will come with you Professor! She is going to take a shower she will be quick so they can spend more time together! How is his professor so WONDERFUL?!?! He is not going to leave her side though! He will follow his beautiful professor anywhere! To the ends of the earth! She asks oh do you want to shower with me, Dimitri? Does he ever!!!

Freezing water shocks Dimitri into lucidity with a start. Reality moves in slow motion and his awed gaze takes in every detail of the exquisite vision before him, lust stirring powerfully in his loins. He watches Byleth as she is submerged.

Charcoal tresses turn inky black, grow heavy with water; Byleth’s fingers comb into her hair, lifting it back over her shoulders, where it clings smoothly to her back. Her eyes shut tightly as the spray hits her face. Dimitri watches, completely mesmerised, as it wets her cherry red lips, which part in a gasp for breath.

The water streams through the gap between her breasts, down the smooth plane of her stomach. His mouth grows dry when her nipples grow perky and hard from the cold.

With an eager groan of need, he falls upon his breathtaking Professor. He takes her inviting mouth captive, pushing her back up against the slippery tiled wall. Her arms drape over his shoulders as he lifts her easily, gripping the undersides of her thighs tight.

A smile spreads across Byleth's features as his tip rubs against her clit. Then she bites her bottom lip hard when his stiff, aching cock pushes urgently up into her.

Dimitri fucks her slowly, savouring being inside her after what feels like half a century at least. She is so tight, he can feel every inch of her and it is bliss. How can he make sure she will not go away again?!

Their moans grow wildly uninhibited and frenzied, voices mingling together and echoing against the marble tiles. Dimitri’s pleasure is almost painful. Sex with his sultry Professor brings him close to divinity… or insanity. He is never quite sure which.

An explosive climax wracks her body. The sensation of her writhing on his cock, and her screams of his name Dimitri Dimitri Dimitri shatter his self control, and Byleth takes him over the edge with her into euphoria.

Dimitri smiles and kisses her throat, holding her tightly; listening to his Professor’s soft, contented moans as hot spurts of his cum spill into her.

‘Did you miss me, Professor?’

‘I missed you so much!’

* * *

To Dimitri's delight, Byleth cannot get enough of him! He intends to make the most of this. Dimitri is at the pinnacle of his libidinous teenage years.

The most beautiful woman to ever exist, his 100% perfect professor, is giving her body to him. An offering to him? Byleth tells him to use her body any way that pleases him!

Dimitri wonders if this is how it feels to be a god.

At the same time, Dimitri does not know enough to fathom the unknown delights that her glorious body promises. Well, there is something he has been curious to learn about from his Professor…

‘Professor, when will you let me fuck your ass?’

Byleth moans weakly, spent from multiple rounds of lovemaking (Dimitri was totally serious about his stamina levels), but she is amused and aroused in equal measure. ‘Whenever you like, Dimitri.’

Dimitri’s mouth forms an adorable “O” of surprise and enthusiasm.

She really loves him.

Dimitri is still stunned that all he needed to do was ask and receive!

Dimitri watches, his blue eyes wide, as she wanders around her room and unearths objects that his imagination twists fruitlessly around. He notices that Byleth appears to consider certain items, then decide otherwise. He is curious, but decides that he will be patient and save those questions for another day, because his education is about to begin!

It is certainly more involved than Dimitri anticipated but he is always mad keen for demonstrations from his Professor. Dimitri is a visual and kinaesthetic learner, and today his Professor’s irresistible body is the study resource. Dimitri fervently thanks the Goddess that this lesson is just for him…

‘Professor, why do you have these things?’ he asks, suddenly full of hurt and suspicion. ‘You have never used them with me.’

Byleth sighs internally, beginning to understand how his mind works… then she flicks him sharply on the forehead.

‘OW!!! Professor, that was mean!’

All the same, he is comforted when she climbs onto his lap, coaxing grumpy kisses from him.

‘I haven’t used them with anyone else,’ she tells him between kisses. ‘They were gifts, if you must know. From _your_ supporters, Dorothea and Hilda. I think this one was from Manuela. Claude gives me promotional samples of his creations from his catalogue. They didn’t come to mind until now.’ Dimitri smiles happily when she gives him a long kiss. ‘But I kept them to use with _you_ , should the occasion ever arise. Only you, I promise.’

Dimitri leans back against the headboard with a delighted moan when she teasingly grinds on his hard length. He feels her delicate ruffled folds grow wet straight away. He meets her affectionate, yearning gaze, caressing her hips, then guides her onto his cock.

Their sex is slow and passionate, accompanied by tender kisses; panting mouths unwilling to part and bodies melting into each other.

Dimitri thinks this position with his professor will always be his favourite. It is achingly intimate. He prefers seeing her face and being able to kiss her when they make love. She is so close and his hands are free to feel and explore her body.

Being so deep inside her feels divine; his pleasure is the most heady and intense when she is on top of him. It is the same for Byleth, he thinks, holding on by a thread so he can continue admiring her. His professor looks utterly wanton as she undulates on his cock in undisguised rapture.

‘Dimitri… I love you.’

And he explodes with the most transcendent orgasm he has ever experienced, pulling her into his arms and capturing her mouth in a rough, urgent kiss. Shuddering from wave after wave of warm pleasure flooding his loins, Dimitri is overcome with love for her. Byleth ascends into joyful ecstasy when his cock pulses, releasing his seed deep in her womb.

Watching his stunning Professor luxuriate in the sensation of his cum filling her up is maddening. It sends Dimitri from docile post-orgasm bliss to raging arousal again instantly.

Now he really is ready to begin his lessons!

Byleth whimpers when he flips her onto her hands and knees, and forces her head down into the pillow. When his tongue circles her tight back entrance, her thrilled gasp sends a shiver of greed through his body.

Her fingers curl and dig grooves into the pillow, intensifying his need. However, she asked him to be patient. He probes gently with his tongue, drawing more gratifying sounds from his Professor. He must be doing pretty well.

Dimitri glances helplessly around at the collection of little vials and pots with various coloured oils and lotions. He has literally never seen anything like them in his life.

‘Professor, help!!!’

Byleth chokes with unexpected laughter. ‘Dimitri, you are too adorable!’

She picks a glass bottle labelled _aphrodisia von R, *water based, cruelty free, vegan, edible,_ which contains a clear jelly-like substance with a luminescent sheen.

‘Lube,’ she informs her student, who curiously sticks his finger into it immediately. Byleth thinks she might actually die from how cute he is. ‘We will need a lot of it…’

Dimitri sees her eyes flicker down to his cock, then she bites her bottom lip — a surefire sign that she is _really_ turned on.

Dimitri the little cat’s heart bursts from excitement.

She will need his help, she tells him. It might take some time. She needs to warm up. Ask me and I will do anything Professor! Dimitri silently thanks the Goddess again, this time for blessing Byleth with extra stamina to keep up with him tonight.

Except, of course, the Goddess had nothing to do with it.

Byleth silently thanks Claude for the pills she had surreptitiously swallowed earlier…

Perhaps she will order from _Chemical Romance_ next time. It can be her contribution to supporting local businesses.

‘Lean back on the pillows like this and engage _mmm…_ these.’ Byleth's tongue worships his abs, his sculpted V cut, his hipbones— which are her ‘one’ weakness, but also about the fiftieth of her weaknesses when it comes to Dimitri.

An unrestrained moan rises from Dimitri’s chest when his Professor’s eyes raise to his bewitched gaze and she licks the tip of his cock. It is one of many visions from tonight that will be ensconced in his mind palace for posterity i.e. all future Dimitris.

If Dimitri was a professor, Byleth would absolutely be his favourite student and she would earn full marks in anything she did and did not do.

Today, Dimitri gives his first ever X-rating. The standard grading system cannot possibly do justice to the _unreal_ visual and sexual gratification of this position.

Byleth is leaning forward onto her forearms, which makes her spine curve inwards and her pelvis tilt back towards him. She is his goddess and her tempting ass is revealed for him up close and in all its candid glory.

Dimitri is in awe and terror of Dorothea Arnault’s endless recondite knowledge, but also extremely grateful… on behalf of his Professor, of course! Lust occludes him, hypnotised by the large crystal plug sparkling in his Professor’s tight hole. It is lilac and shaped like a loveheart on the outside. He never could have imagined the existence of such paraphernalia of pleasure.

Byleth is giving him a dizzying display of his cock plunging into her pretty folds. Dimitri’s pleasure grows even more acute when she turns to look at him over her shoulder. Their eyes meet again and he soars into another blinding orgasm, fingers digging hard into her hips as he comes in her.

Overwhelmed with bliss and adoration, he watches her exhilarated laughter. Byleth is supremely gratified seeing the pleasure she is able to give him.

Dimitri has lost count of the times he was granted this heavenly view tonight, but seeing _his_ cum drip from his gorgeous Professor’s pussy is a revelatory experience that he places right up there with Saint Seiros’s divine visitation from the Goddess.

He obliges eagerly when she asks for more help, tenderly applying more lube to her sensitive rim. She dilates to his touch making his heart pound against his ribcage, and he eases the plug out of her as gently as possible— his mind is instantly blown by the wondrous sight of her gaping hole.

Byleth tries to resuscitate her innocent semi-conscious prince with loving kisses.

‘Professor… you are just like a dream…’ Dimitri sighs, caressing her face with a melancholy smile. ‘You are so beautiful, I… I am so blessed… a mundane existence without you is not worth living.’

Byleth laughs helplessly at Dimitri’s ridiculously cute expression and kisses him some more, which elicits another sigh of profound gravitas. ‘Ferdinand is a good influence on you, Dimitri! I think you two were right about words of affirmation.’

‘Anything for you, Professor.’ Dimitri melts into another of her intoxicating kisses with utter bliss. ‘I love you so much. I would die for you… I would let you kill me! That is how much I love you!’

Sothis appears mid-tumble in the air, clutching her stomach and wheezing with laughter. _‘Byleth, this boy will be the death of ME!!!’_

 _‘How does he come up with such odd ideas?’_ Byleth exhales an internal sigh of her own. ‘I would rather you not die at all. Please, will you come back to me?’

‘It may be too late, Beloved. The reality of the immense pleasure you have allowed me tonight… it is too much… I am so sinfully sated, my mortal coil is most definitely on the brink of…’

_‘Maybe you should remind him…’_

Byleth bites back a smile as she proceeds to do just that. ‘Dima, if you die and leave me all alone, I might find someone else to fuck my ass…’

Her dismayed, wrathful prince revives himself with such violence that Byleth is certain, if her heart was able, she would have died of a heart attack. After smothering her laughter with a furious kiss, Dimitri flips her over and resumes his task with renewed determination to remain among the living. Dimitri will die before he lets anyone else near _his_ beloved Professor… WAIT NO, that is the exact opposite of what he wants!!!

‘Goddess, Professor— HOLY FUCK!’

Dimitri was absolutely, definitely not prepared for this intense initiation into privileges with his sexy Professor’s ass. Dimitri’s compassionate, indulgent Professor is doing all the work. His reverent hands wander her smooth rounded ass, his thumbs circle the indents in her small of her back, caress her hipbones and slender waist. Everything about her is miraculous to him.

She is so insanely tight, she can only fit half of him inside her. I really don’t think I can take much more today Dima. She has reached her limit, and Dimitri has reached his own for sure.

‘Byleth, I love you.’ He hears his own incoherent voice babbling from a long distance away. ‘You must be magic, Professor… you are out of this world. I am so in love with you. Please don’t ever give yourself to anyone else! I promise I will never die, I will never leave you alone.’

All he receives in response are her achingly sensuous moans.

Lube is an ingenious invention; Dimitri decides he can forgive Claude for giving his Professor such intimate gifts. They have definitely made a mess everywhere, but it feels amazing. She is so wet and slippery, gliding along his length with such maddening, smooth movements. Dimitri’s legs are threatening to give way, his thighs screaming that they cannot kneel much longer.

At that moment, his Professor begins to dilate and clench rhythmically on his cock and a week’s worth of Blaiddyd stamina abandons his body instantly. With the last vestiges of his strength, he pulls her off him. Startled, Byleth’s finds herself lifted and spun around by Dimitri’s powerful arms.

Somehow, their heightened sensitivity to each others’ needs tonight (well, it is morning now) tells her what his unfocussed blue eyes are pleading her for. Tonight is for spoiling Dimitri, and Byleth’s greatest turn on is when Dimitri is open with her about what he wants.

He nearly loses his mind when Byleth lies on her front in one lithe movement. Her sparkling eyes, and the heart-stopping eroticism of her mouth opening for him, set off Dimitri’s high with a force that makes him black out for a second. He reemerges with a euphoric gasp for air, just in time to watch the ribbons of his cum painting her lips and tongue. His aim has improved greatly, and he is briefly pleased with himself for his progress.

‘Oh _fuck_ , Professor…’

Dimitri holds her head to his hips while she takes his cock deep into her throat. His Professor’s body shudders and follows him into a delirious orgasm when he spills the rest of his seed into her throat.

Then his knees finally give way and he falls backwards onto the pillows. Thoroughly overwhelmed, his entire body shivering from pleasure, Dimitri feels fully consoled for his Professor’s three-week long abandonment of him.

Tingling with the aftershocks of pleasure that continue to wash through her loins, Byleth elongates Dimitri’s perfect fulfilment. Meeting Dimitri’s captivated gaze, she wantonly licks his cum from her lips and sees his eyes widen adorably. Then he groans with contentment, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers as she licks his cock clean.

 _‘Cum slut,’_ Sothis teases with an obnoxious cackle.

_‘Sothis!!! Where have you been learning things like this?!’_

_‘Well, you are the professor of several dirty-minded teenagers. I cannot be blamed for what I learn from listening to their conversations!’_

_‘I am just… in shock…’_

Gradually, the sounds of students waking and preparing for the day, then noisily bustling around, filter through the walls. Dimitri remains in a glorious bubble, caught up in the vision of his beautiful Professor. Stretched out languorously on her front, Byleth’s sleeping face is turned towards him wearing the hint of a smile.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Only Felix, Hilda, Sylvain and Claude remain awake, lounging lazily around the campfire. Linhardt is also present nearby, wrapped up in a cosy blanket on his wyvern mother’s back. With their Professor away, Sylvain and Claude bring out the secret booze. Felix Hugo Fraldarius the lightweight is the first one to get smashed.

‘The Boar is absolutely fucking her brains out right now.’

Felix finds himself unexpectedly mesmerised watching Hilda paint her toenails. He can appreciate the practised skill evident in her deft strokes on such small surfaces.

‘Yeahhhh, that’s _totally_ why she wanted to get back in such a hurry!!!’

‘Do any of you wonder what the Professor is like in bed?’ Sylvain sighs, hands folded beneath his head as he gazes up at the stars with a pensive expression.

‘No, we don’t!’ Felix shoots him a look of distaste.

Claude just chuckles.

‘Oooooh, I totallllly do~’

‘You’re disgusting, Goneril.’ Felix takes another big slug of he-is-not-even-sure. ‘But also, Byleth's a cum slut. I know for a fact!’

‘Fe!!! I had no idea the Professor was so open with you?! I can’t even imagine her admitting that!!!’ Hilda exclaims, thoroughly surprised.

‘Of course we don’t talk about stuff like that! She said so in her sleep without actually saying it, if you know what I mean.’

‘Ummm, no I don’t…’ Hilda is clueless.

‘Neither do I,’ Claude says with a smirk. ‘Why don’t you illuminate us, Felix?’

‘Ugh, nothing can ever make me repeat what she said.’ Felix also reveals his secret enjoyment of physical closeness when he is drunk. He settles his head comfortably in Hilda’s lap. ‘Goneril, my head hurts,’ he says grumpily, then closes his eyes with a pleased expression when she gives him a head massage.

‘Aww, Fe! Don’t leave us hanging now!’ Sylvain complains. He flicks a pebble at Felix’s sore head when he pretends not to hear.

‘OW!!! She just said things! Obvious _things_ … _Cum slut things!!!_ ’

‘I can confirm Felix’s diagnosis this time,’ Linhardt’s drowsy voice floats down to them in the dark.

‘You can?!’ Claude, Sylvain and Hilda ask in unison.

Linhardt yawns. ‘Well, she’s good at finding things. I lost my favourite pillow, so I went to her room to see if she found it. I usually just let myself in, and the door was unlocked so… Unfortunately, His Highness was visiting at the same time and I may have walked in on them…’

Sylvain and Hilda’s shrill screams wake the entire camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥ Comments and kudos are much loved and appreciated x


	62. Interlude ~ La douleur exquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain has a dream and realises he is truly in love with the Professor. (dream Byleth Eisner/Sylvain Jose Gautier)

Sylvain wakes up feeling utterly disoriented. He was inside a tent when he fell asleep; but when he opens his eyes, he finds himself in his bedroom at the monastery.

Then his arm brushes against warm skin. Someone else is in bed with him. He stiffens in panic.

Sylvain does not remember bringing anyone back to his room last night, which terrifies him. There is nothing that terrifies him more than realising he does not remember what he did.

The girl is still asleep, her face turned away from him and partially obscured by her dark hair. Well, if there is any consolation, it is that her body is _phenomenal_. Where the hell did he go last night, to have met someone like her?!

Sylvain had long ascertained that all the women around Garreg Mach have brown hair and literally share the same four faces. Thanks to the Gathering of Men and the righteous wrath of Archbishop Rhea, the academy is now a clone-free zone— a great relief to Sylvain, because it is impossible to identify which girl he is hiding from that day when they all look the same. Or whether the girl he is sleeping with that night is the same as from the night before, i.e. the one he is trying to avoid.

’Twas once a life of terrible complications for Sylvain Jose Gautier. The peripeteia of his tragic self narrative is too daunting a subject for close analysis, so he shall simply continue to procrastinate.

This girl though…

There is something distinctly familiar about her perfume. He takes a deep breath and sinks into a paradise of shade, water and light. Now that he thinks about it, this is a scent that he associates fondly with someone. Even that blue sheen to the long black hair spreading over his pillow… such a familiar colour.

_Who is she?_

Curiosity overcoming anxiety, he leans over to see her face.

Sylvain’s heart thuds painfully against his ribs. It is _her_. Sylvain shuts and reopens his eyes several times, but each time he looks, it is still her.

 _This is most certainly a dream_ … He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. Feeling slightly braver when she remains asleep, he strokes her hair, running his fingers through the glossy tresses. Sylvain’s heart aches from how beautiful she is. Feeling rather like a moth being drawn to a flame, he gives in to his yearning and tenderly kisses the edge of her cheek.

An almost imperceptible shiver traverses her body; like a ripple on a still lake, beginning where he had kissed her. Heavy eyelids drift open and she stirs on the edge of wakefulness.

Panic returns. _What if she can’t remember either? How am I meant to explain this situation to her?! Will she…_

‘Sylvain?’

Startled golden brown meets heady indigo. Sylvain understands why poets write about eyes. Hers are the kind that it is possible to become lost in… orphic, opalescent with dreams.

‘By… ah, Professor, good morning…’ His voice falters and he stares at her in confused wonder, because she is _smiling_ at him!

‘Do I have to wake up now?’ she asks in a vague, drowsy voice.

Sylvain has not made any such practical considerations, besides he is 99.9% certain she is just a dream (0.01% wishful thinking that she is real). So he tells her she has more time.

Wanting to see Byleth like this— sleepy, naked and languid in his bed— is a source of longing he reflexively represses on a daily basis.

Sylvain’s alcohol-saturated brain is merciless today.

Her smile grows wider and she stretches her willowy body with lazy contentment. ‘Then will you hold me? Just for a little while?’

The anxiety and loneliness dissipates from his body in an instant, leaving behind a weightlessness and reassurance of safety that makes tears prickle beneath his eyelids. With a shuddering release of breath, he moves into her open arms and wraps himself tightly around her. She ends up holding him, not the other way around.

‘What are you feeing?’ she asks, her fingers swirling intricate patterns on his back.

‘I’m just happy that you’re here.’ There is no real point lying to her in a dream. ‘I was lonely for a long time, and I know I still will be… but right now, you’re with me.’

* * *

A sharp jab to the ribs jolts Sylvain awake momentarily. He realises the person he is cuddling— or trying to— is Felix, who appears to be in combat in his dream. Pushing Felix and his flailing limbs away from him, Sylvain rolls over and returns to his superior dream…

* * *

‘Hmm, why do you keep staring at my mouth?’

Sylvain blushes, entirely discomfited at feeling so shy around her. He cannot remember ever being like this around any woman.

‘I really wish I could kiss you,’ he confesses, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Naturally, she surprises him again. Her palm rests gently on the side of his face, and she rolls onto her side to look at him. ‘Please kiss me, Sylvain.’

That is all he needs. He pulls her to his chest and captures the lips he so desperately craves. She wraps her arms around his neck and matches his kisses with equal passion. His palm travels the slope of her spine, over the curve of her ass, then the silky skin of her thighs.

He hears a small sound of eagerness and satisfaction inside her throat when he raises her top leg, draping it over his waist. Tracing his fingers back down the bottom of her thigh, he gently spreads her folds, thrilled to realise that she is already soaked for him.

She cries out against his lips when he pushes his cock smoothly up into her. Closing his eyes, he savours the heavenly sensation of her tight walls stretching around him. She takes him all the way inside her in a lithe motion, giving him a sultry smile at the instant he sheathes himself fully in her.

Sylvain thinks that perhaps his previous sexual encounters were worth it, if only because practice has given him near superhuman control of his body. Because how in Seiros’s name did dream sex feel so incredible?!

The confluence of her intoxicating kisses, affectionate caresses and supple, erotic undulations on his cock have him completely entranced.

He adores what a noisy creature she is. His ears fill with her sweet moans, praise, overwhelmed whimpers, urgent pleas, pleased hums, which suddenly soar into incoherent, triumphant, frenzied wails and screams of ecstasy. He draws all of them out of her, in relentless pursuit of her pleasure.

‘Please… harder, fuck me harder, Syl please please please _fuck me_ — oh my gosh _ohhhh my gosh_ yes right there… _mmm_ …’

Sylvain laughs from the sheer delight of her, in love with all the imagined details of her reality: the sheen of sweat that covers her body, damp tendrils of dark hair that frame her lovely face, her half-lidded eyes delirious with pleasure, the way her body trembles in his arms, nearing her limit…

Every single one of their perfectly synchronised movements creates shockwaves of pleasure that grow more powerful and more intense as they begin to overlap.

He wishes their lovemaking would never end. He would stay suspended in this glorious moment of connection and pleasure for the rest of his life.

‘I love you, Byleth.’

‘I love you too.’

* * *

Sylvain opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling of the tent. The memories of Byleth’s warmth and touch have already begun to fade, leaving behind only a dull, empty ache. In search of some form of familiarity and closeness, he rolls back over to be close to Felix.

Felix makes a disgruntled noise in his sleep, but thankfully his dream battles are over, so Sylvain is able to cuddle his violent childhood friend in safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated ♥


	63. Dancing Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ethereal Moon arrives at last. Preparations for the White Heron Cup. Mercedes and the secret admirer. Byleth is trying to think of something special to get Dimitri for his birthday and receives help from an unexpected source.

‘The others expect me to make a big deal out of it, but they’re wrong.’ Felix’s animal instincts alert him to the concealed presence of spying Blue Lions awaiting his reaction. ‘I may be a cishet male who’d rather fight someone than dance with them, but I still have the confidence to enter a stupid dance contest _and_ win it.’

Felix continues slashing the wooden dummy with his sword. ‘I just want a good reason to do it. Why pick me? You know the qualification is wasted on me. It’s just a class they dreamt up for that one weakling in every house that needs their existence validated— A joke that consoles.’

Byleth is very amused, but chooses not to risk involving names by asking him to elaborate further. ‘We are of one mind, then. I also have the confidence to say the Blue Lions don’t require a dancer. I'm willing to sacrifice that just to win the _exclusive special training_ for our best fighter. That’s why I want you to be the representative…’

Felix stops brutalising the dummy and turns around, eyes gleaming with interest. ‘I’m listening.’

This is what leads to the regular sightings of Felix and Ferdinand waltzing around the monastery in their free time, with helpful advisors slash critics Hilda and Lorenz in tow.

‘ACK! Felix, if you dip a lady with such violence you are liable to snap her neck!!!’ Lorenz splutters in absolute horror.

‘It’s not my fault if the lady doesn’t engage her abs,’ Felix retorts, sounding entirely unconcerned. He un-dips Ferdinand. ‘I don’t understand why _you_ didn’t. It’s a basic fighter’s reflex.’

‘I am a method actor,’ Ferdinand declares grandly. ‘I _am_ the lady. The lady is mystique incarnate! I simply cannot assume a lady trains as hard as you or I in order to possess the requisite abdominal strength.’

‘That’s ridiculous. Even Goneril here has abs, and she does shit all the whole day.’

‘Yeahhh! You can practise dipping _me_ , Fe~’ Hilda dances over, twin-tails bouncing cheerfully.

Felix smirks at her. ‘You’re literally a midget. I’d have to dance on my knees to dip you— OW!!!!’

Hilda dips him straight into the ground.

‘As expected, the Black Eagles have chosen Dorothea as their representative for the White Heron Cup,’ Ferdinand announces, pacing the front of the class. ‘Fair Dorothea will be a most formidable opponent, HOWEVER…’ An operatic inhale is taken before the emphatic deliverance of Ferdinand von Aegir’s flawless analysis. ‘In the judges’ eyes, she will be the classic contender. The traditional choice. They already know she is good, they expect her to be good, and her routine will confirm it. This shall be her undoing!!!’

The class listens with bated breath.

Ferdinand holds his wooden ruler aloft. ‘To defeat Dorothea, Felix does not need to surpass her in skill. He must simply make an impression. Not even a greater impression than Dorothea. A simple impression that will lead the judges to say: _Ah!_ In other words, the deciding factors will be unconventionality, individuality and magnetism!’

Ingrid raises her hand in the air and Ferdinand points to her authoritatively with his ruler.

‘What about the Golden Deer representative? Do they pose a threat to Felix?’ Ingrid sounds like a military strategist, or perhaps the head of Felix’s security detail.

‘Hmph, whoever they choose will be of trifling concern,’ Ferdinand scoffs.

‘It’s Marianne, and I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss her.’

They all turn to look at Byleth (except for Dimitri who was already looking at her) who is perched on the edge of her desk, deep in contemplation and twirling a pencil between her fingers. ‘I think she may be a wildcard. Felix, you might have to make more than a simple impression.’

‘Marianne is a clever choice. Good candidate for sympathy votes.’ Felix is totally nonchalant, filing his fingernails for grappling practice. ‘The judges would probably decide she’d benefit most from gaining self-confidence or whatever. Remember what I said about the ones needing validation…’

Ferdinand commissions a reversible hachimaki for Felix: _NUMBER ONE / All I Do Is Win_. Bernie gives it top priority in her busy creative schedule because Felix is one of the only people she likes. He is their courageous class representative for the White Heron Cup, after all.

Felix is very pleased with it and tells her she did well, which fills Bernie with pride. He decides to wear it straight away for sword practice, and lets her tie it to his forehead for him.

Bernie tries to refuse when Felix attempts to pay her for her work, squeaking that it was no effort at all. Even though she had spent a good amount of time embroidering the fierce wolf head patch on it.

‘Hm, fine. This isn’t payment then. Consider it pocket money,’ Felix says, putting the money in her jacket pocket. ‘You can buy manga with it or something.’ Ruffling little Bernie’s hair fondly, he sets off for the training grounds for sword practice with Byleth.

To his amazement, Felix accomplishes one of his greatest life goals that day. He defeats Byleth in a sparring contest. With her preferred weapon no less!

It is the first time since she came to the monastery that Byleth has been defeated in a sword fight. Not even the supposedly legendary Catherine had managed that feat.

Felix finds himself touching the unassuming cloth band on his forehead in wonder. As much as he would like to attribute it to his own skill, Felix has a powerful feeling that it was Bernie’s hachimaki that brought him victory.

The rumour of divine inspiration associated with the hachimaki Bernie made for Dimitri and Felix quickly goes viral on the monastery grapevine. An overwhelming number of people begin to come to her with requests for personalised hachimaki.

Eventually, the unprecedented increase in human interaction becomes too much to bear, and poor Bernie barricades herself in her room.

Sylvain is Bernie’s agent and saviour in matters of this nature, and he comes to her aid.

Bernadetta von Varley is an artist. An _internationally recognised_ artist. Her work is in high demand. Even her doodles sell on the black market! Bernadetta’s time is money. Sylvain would fail her as her agent if he did not ensure fair remuneration for her hard work. For this reason, he will only accept a limited number of paid commissions on her behalf.

Thanks to Sylvain, Bernie earns even more pocket money to spend on art supplies and manga!

> **LIST OF COMMISSIONS:**
> 
> 1\. Caspar: _Way of the Fist!_
> 
> 2\. Seteth: _Power to Protect Flayn_
> 
> 3\. Petra: _Certainty of Success_
> 
> 4\. Ferdinand: _Strength of a Noble_
> 
> 5\. Linhardt: _Effortless Action_
> 
> 6\. Edelgard: _Contra Mundum_
> 
> 7\. Lysithea: _Be the Best_
> 
> 8\. Sylvain: _Pretty Much Perfect ;)_
> 
> 9\. Dedue: _All For HRH DAB_
> 
> 10\. Special Commission from The Gathering of Men for Prof Byleth, cotton (fair trade), reversible: _Fearless Leader / Muse of the Men_

* * *

‘Oh my~ I wish I knew who keeps leaving me such wonderful gifts!’ gasps Mercedes, unwrapping the mysterious little parcel to reveal a rather ominous-looking black candle, a slim rectangular box of incense paper, and a cloth pouch of her favourite Crescent-Moon Tea.

The other girls exchange wry glances. The identity of her “secret” admirer is only secret to Mercie herself.

Does she even realise the romantic nature of the gifts…?

‘I’d love to send them something in return. I’ve never had such a special bond with a fellow witch, who is willing to share their ingredients and knowledge with me like this!’

… No, she is totally clueless.

‘Have you really found no hints as to who they might be?’ Ingrid is extremely doubtful. ‘What does the note say?’

‘Note? Oh no, this is a list of sigils! I’m learning to incorporate calligraphic magick squares in ritual magick~ I can’t believe my co-witch took the trouble to transcribe all these for me! I hope I’ll meet them someday…’

‘Great. So Hubie doesn’t know how to communicate his feelings like a normal person. There is no way Mercie will understand unless he spells it out for her,’ Dorothea groans, clapping her palm to her forehead. She wasn’t even trying to be punny.

‘I am curious why Hubert does not wish her to have knowledge of his true name,’ muses Petra. ‘I shall inquire this of him, perhaps?'

Ingrid shrugs her shoulders. ‘Maybe he is happy for things to remain this way for now. I don’t think you should interfere, Dorothea.’

Dorothea is absolutely planning to interfere. ‘I have an idea! Let’s convince Hubie to ask her to be his date for the Ball! Or at the very least, ask her to dance.’

‘Ohhhh, yes!’ Annette claps her hands enthusiastically. ‘That would be the perfect opportunity for him to speak to Mercie!’

Dorothea and Annette put their heads together to plot.

Ingrid breathes a heavy sigh. No one ever listens to her words of wisdom.

* * *

Illuminated by the faint glow from a lantern beside her, Byleth sits on the steps outside her door. It is something of a ritual for her to sit outside in the gloaming, musing over the day’s events. A time she used to share with her father in their old life as mercenaries.

That thought makes her mood plunge. It is a source of sadness to her that she barely gets to see him these days. Ever since arriving at the monastery, Jeralt is constantly away and returns only for short periods of time. For as long as she can remember, they were always together, every single day. It is painful to realise how much that has changed.

Byleth tries to shake off the melancholia and focus on the most important task at hand. Dimitri’s birthday is fast approaching and she has a lot of preparations to make! Her mind insists on being fuzzy and unhelpful though…

Byleth exhales a profoundly heavy sigh.

‘That was a mighty sigh, Professor!’ Sylvain is passing by on his way from the baths. He comes over and grins at her. ‘Why are you alone out here in the dark?’

‘This is my favourite time of day,’ Byleth replies, shifting over on the step in case he would like to sit.

After a brief moment of pause, he does. ‘I can appreciate its charms.’

Comfortable silence falls between them for a while before Sylvain speaks again.

‘You seem unhappy. Is there anything I can do to help?’

Byleth glances up at his face and appears to study his expression. ‘I was thinking… about my old life, I suppose. Jeralt used to be there everyday. I don’t get to see him very often now, so I think I was feeling a little lonely.’

‘I see.’ Sylvain stretches his legs out and gets comfortable. ‘Do you ever want to return to your old life?’

‘No,’ Byleth answers in a decisive tone. ‘I was happy in the past, but the person I am now may not be so happy if I went back.’ He watches a small smile cross her lips. ‘I’m grateful for the life I have here and everything special I found here. That includes meeting all of you.’

‘Aww Professor, that’s sweet of you~’

Byleth grins a little sheepishly. ‘Oh! I apologise for keeping you out here. Would you like to come inside? I can make us tea.’

Would he ever! Sylvain happily follows her. After his birthday, she had only invited him to tea one other time. That was his own fault, though. Ever since his regrettable outburst about how much he resented her for never having the miserable experiences he did, Byleth had kept her distance.

Sylvain sits on the proffered floor cushion, watching her clear the messy table. He notices a board game that he really likes. The thought that she must also like it makes him strangely happy.

The aroma wafting from the brewing tea is unmistakeable. ‘I like your taste in tea, Professor! This is one of my favourites.’

Byleth nods and smiles. ‘I remembered from last time.’

Sylvain feels a literal fusillade of Cupid’s arrows pierce his heart.

They talk for a time on light-hearted topics. Eventually, the subject of Dimitri’s birthday comes up.

‘Soooo, what are you planning to give His Highness for his birthday?’ Sylvain asks with a teasing smirk. ‘He _is_ turning eighteen! It calls for something extra special.’

‘That’s another thing I was agonising over outside,’ Byleth says with a groan. ‘I’m really struggling to think of something. I do have a few gifts for him, but none of them feel special enough to be _the_ special gift. I really want to make him happy…’

Sylvain spins his teacup around slowly before speaking. ‘You know, I don’t think anything makes His Highness happier than you do. Honestly, you could tie a ribbon around yourself and he would think he had the best present ever.’

Byleth’s eyes light up with amusement. ‘It’s hard to tell if that’s a joke or a real suggestion.’

Sylvain laughs brightly. ‘Actually, the more I think about it, the more I think it’s a brilliant idea! All you need is…’ His idea evolves in his head, followed by a mental image of the expression Dimitri would have on his face, which nearly makes him snort with laughter. It also brings a sudden rush of affection for his most innocent friend.

When he meets Byleth’s eyes again, she instantly looks wary.

‘All you need is a ribbon. Nothing else. Literally.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated xox


	64. Nobles in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri writes a love poem. The Prince decrees his ‘birth-moon’ i.e. leverage so Byleth will indulge him all month. Ferdinand and Dimitri cook a special dinner for their beloved Professor.

Dimitri discovers a whole new world of hobbies with the guidance of Great Teacher Ferdinand von Aegir. Cooking lessons and love language seminars take up a significant amount of time, as does writing love letters to the Professor of his heart.

Ferdinand swears by ‘A love letter a day makes a noble woman* stay’ (*edit from ‘noblewoman’). On weekdays, Dimitri’s billet-doux composition hour is from five to six in the morning, while Byleth trains with Felix. There is no time for love letters on weekends, because he gets to spend most of them with her!

And so, much to Byleth’s entertainment, a love letter awaits her every morning. If Dimitri slept over the previous night, it will be on her pillow when she returns from training. Dimitri is the sweetest so her bed will be neatly made for her too.

If Dimitri is in her morning lesson, the letter will be on her classroom desk. Dimitri is an impatient letter-writer and wants his beloved’s response ASAP! This way he can watch his Professor’s face when she has to read it in class! So sly, so devious~

It never occurs to the sneaky Prince that the Professor could very well just read it later… Byleth maintains the subterfuge since Dimitri’s smug, expectant expressions while he watches her open his letters are awfully cute.

Byleth secretly swoons over Dimitri’s constantly improving words of affirmation. Today, she finds a poem included in the letter!

> _An Ode to my Beloved_
> 
> I find myself addicted to that sweet sensation…
> 
> you stirring awake on my tongue.
> 
> … stretching, thighs shaking
> 
> around my head… I see your eyes open,
> 
> look down at me as the Goddess might from her star above.
> 
> I live to worship and adore you.
> 
> When you say my name, you wake me
> 
> I find my dream made real in you.
> 
> I chase the apex deeper and deeper inside you,
> 
> There can be no rest until I take you
> 
> there with me.
> 
> My paltry verse cannot evoke how incredible it feels to come inside you. Please forgive my literary failings, beloved!
> 
> You are my Muse. I seek ever more ways to profess my undying love to you. This is my first poem and I wish it was worthier of you, but I hope you will still accept it.
> 
> I know you said I must study tonight, but if I turn up at your door, please do not turn me away! You have to be kind to me since it is my birth-moon!
> 
> I am yours for all eternity. I love you.
> 
> _Dimitri_

This is the first time in Byleth’s life that someone wrote an erotic poem about her, actually GAVE IT to her, and unintentionally or otherwise, convinced her to read it in public. A faint blush rises to her cheeks. However, Byleth is overwhelmed with emotion realising that Dimitri wrote his first poem… and he wrote about her.

Dimitri is watching his Professor’s face with a mixture of eagerness and anxiety. When she raises her gaze from the paper, her eyes are sparkling. Their eyes meet… Dimitri’s heart goes doki doki~

The smile that forms on her lips is so transcendent in its beauty that Dimitri violently falls in love all over again to the power of ∞ >> SYSTEM OVERLOAD.

Ingrid proclaims Dimitri catatonic. Not even the best healer, Linhardt, is able to revive him. Nothing is working! Dimitri’s condition is dire.

Eventually, Byleth dismisses the other students early so that she can kiss the Prince back to life.

* * *

By Royal Decree, the Ethereal Moon is officially declared Dimitri’s ‘birth-moon’. It turns out to be very useful, as the clever Prince had predicted.

The couple’s previous agreement went as follows: Byleth sleeps in Dimitri’s room on Friday nights, Dimitri gets to stay with her on Saturday and Sunday nights. He grumpily conceded to spending the other four nights alone, because Byleth is unsympathetic to the agony of his lonely heart…

Actually, Byleth is just making sure Dimitri does his studies and she gets her own work done. This month he has been conning his way into her room almost every night though.

Dimitri’s strength of will begins to crumble as early as halfway through Monday. It is impossible to survive a four day stretch without her!

Then comes the advent of Dimitri’s birth-moon. Byleth concedes before his sad pleas and agrees to schedule Wednesday nights in his room too.

Dimitri’s brilliant hypothesis is that having her in the middle of the week will renew his resolve! She can see that he maintains his productivity rather than waste away from pining. He will definitely not slack off, he swears! Dimitri secretly plans to get out of studying once she is there though.

Byleth gives in because he concludes his proposition by reminding her that it is a Special Time of Year.

Birth-moon or no birth-moon, Byleth ensures he studies on Wednesday while she is there. Dimitri feels extremely hard done by…

Byleth is lying on her front on his bed, reading a book of philosophical essays on ethics lent to her by Lorenz. Dimitri sulks for a bit, but when Byleth ignores him, he gives up and studies for an hour or so. Then he decides to use a classic ploy for his beloved’s attention.

‘Professor, will you explain this paragraph to me, please? I am really struggling…’

‘Oh, of course.’ Trusting Byleth pads over barefoot to take a look.

The moment she is within arm’s reach, she is trapped in the arms of the mischievous Prince and pulled over to sit on his lap. ‘Please stay like this, just for a while,’ he murmurs, kissing the back of her neck. ‘I promise I will be good.’

‘Just for a while.’ Byleth sighs and leans back against his chest.

To her surprise, having her close actually helps. Byleth explains some things to him, and gives him a motivational kiss as requested. That elicits a phenomenal burst of productivity, which earns him another kiss from his Professor! All in all, Dimitri is a really good boy and Byleth is very impressed with his hard work.

After half an hour, Dimitri decides it is time for a well-earned break and reward.

Byleth knew this would happen soon enough. It begins with more kisses, Dimitri’s lips exploring her neck and shoulders. Then his hand slips up beneath her shirt to caress her breast.

‘Dima…’

‘Beloved, please! I have been so good.’

‘You swore you wouldn’t slack off if I was here.’

‘I am not slacking off, Professor, I swear!’ His other hand makes its way into her shorts. Dimitri will have to work fast to seduce her…

Byleth removes his wandering hands and rises from his lap. ‘I’m going back to my room.’

‘NOOOOO!!!’

* * *

Byleth is enamoured with Dimitri and Ferdinand's cooking. Thankfully, most of her favourite meals are simple, healthy recipes. Dimitri can cook some of them on his own now, and he makes lunch for her twice a week! Nordsalat soup, grilled herring, and low-fat Gautier cheese sandwiches are Dimitri’s specialties.

His Professor never seems to mind if he cuts vegetables into wonky shapes, or slices the bread or cheese (or both) unevenly. She loves everything Dimitri makes, and Dimitri loves her. Receiving Byleth’s glowing praise and grateful kisses inspire him to even greater culinary heights.

Dimitri and Ferdinand reserve her Friday evening for themselves this week. They are going to cook dinner for her together, as promised. It is a late supper, since they need to wait for the main dinner hour to end, in order to use the kitchen.

When Byleth arrives at the appointed hour, she enters through the garden door near the kitchen. The dining hall chandeliers have all been dimmed for mood lighting purposes. Towards the front of the room, a place setting for three has been laid out. That area is brightly illuminated by tall white candles, creating a globe of light against the dimmer backdrop.

Byleth notices her most likely intended setting. There is a long-stemmed red rose lying across the plate.

‘PROFESSOR!’

Ferdinand waves at her energetically. She goes over to stand at the counter across from the stove where Ferdinand and Dimitri, his sous-chef, are bustling about.

Byleth hides her wide smile behind her hand. The pair look adorable with aprons worn over stylish suits, and bangs pinned away from their faces with barrettes. Ferdinand is very serious about food safety standards.

‘Professor, you are a true delight to the eyes this evening!’ Ferdinand extravagantly declares. ‘To all senses, I dare say! You honour us by accepting our invitation.’

‘You are very kind as always, Ferdie! I was honestly thrilled to be invited.’ She looks up at Dimitri, who is staring at her with a very cute expression on his face. ‘Hello, Dimitri.’

Well, she did make a little extra effort with her appearance for the night. She has been gathering a few different all-black ensembles for variety. To be honest, the differences between them are very minimal, especially when worn underneath her cloak. She is trialling a new one for the occasion… and she has taken off her cloak.

A short black skirt clings tightly to her hips, its high waist resting on her lowest ribs. Her short top has thin straps over her shoulders, which leave her arms and décolletage bare. It ends high on her ribs, revealing a tempting hint of midriff. Her lips are painted a bright red colour that he has never seen her wear before. The contrast seems to make her hair darker and her eyes bluer.

How is the Professor such a total knockout?!

Dimitri’s mind empties of every shred of cooking knowledge he has accumulated. All he can do is stare at Byleth in awe, completely mesmerised by how gorgeous she is.

Ferdinand is in all his host glory, plying her with wine. Dimitri’s eyes fix on her mouth, the way her lips part and close on the rim of the glass. The dark red liquid reaches her lips in slow motion, and Dimitri imagines the way it spreads on her tongue…

It is too much. If he doesn’t focus, he will undoubtedly be the most useless sous-chef in history. Luckily, they have nearly finished dinner preparation, but Dimitri banishes himself to the garden for ten extra minutes of silent meditation. Just to be safe.

Dimitri takes the metal spoon that he bent out of shape just then, and furtively disposes of it in the shrubbery.

‘We made your favourite,’ Dimitri tells Byleth shyly.

‘It is an inexpressible source of pride that your favourite dish is one of my own personal recipes,’ exclaims Ferdinand, eyes shining with tears. ‘Sautéed pheasant and eggs are the pinnacle of my culinary inventions to date!’

Ferdinand also prepared a simple accompanying salad. Distracted while ogling Byleth, Dimitri had accidentally sliced cheese onto aforementioned salad. Dimitri has no explanation for why he was even slicing cheese, which is not an ingredient in sautéed pheasant and eggs.

Ferdinand is a kind and wise teacher, so he was not upset with Dimitri in the least. To the contrary, he decided to taste the resulting combination. Every true master of cooking is curious. Ferdinand was curious about what cheese contributed to the flavour.

‘Many recipes are the result of fortuitous mishaps! This is a stroke of genius! A REVELATION!!! The smooth texture and sharp bite of the cheese pairs perfectly with the bitterness of rocket, and the refreshing tang of lemon! Your Highness, I am so… so moved…’

An equitable decision had been made prior between the men; they would both sit across the table from the Professor, as is customary. This way, they can gaze directly upon her without discomfort; sideways glances are sub-optimal for appreciating her beauty. It is also equitable that neither has greater physical proximity to her than the other during supper.

The bromance between Byleth’s Prince and her Noblest of Nobles is going strong.

> **MENU**
> 
> _Rocket salad_ / with lemon and olive oil dressing & AGED CHEDDAR
> 
> *organic rocket, sourced from Dedue’s garden.
> 
> _Sautéed pheasant and eggs_ / thinly sliced pheasant and shredded cabbage sautéed with a secret blend of Adrestian spices, mixed with scrambled eggs. Invention of a certain noble.
> 
> *wild pheasant, free range hens’ eggs.
> 
> _Nirvana cake_ / boa fruit cake. Made to Mercedes’s vegan adaptation of the original recipe.

‘Thank you for the food!!!’

The Professor is in raptures over the meal, praising the proud cooks between every mouthful. She looks so happy! Their hearts fill with even deeper adoration for her. Dimitri and Ferdinand look at each other with slightly smug grins. They did it!

Dinner is a success! Their beautiful Professor is making much of them! Truly, cooking for love is a noble and satisfying enterprise.

‘Professor, all you beheld on the table was prepared with your image in our hearts! Thank you for accepting our simple offerings. They truly were the product of love and admiration for you! Do you have anything to add, Your Highness?’ Ferdinand theatrically turns towards Dimitri.

Dimitri bows and tells her earnestly, ‘Thank you for your hard work and care for us, Professor. We feel your love in your actions everyday. I hope you feel the love we have for you in return.’

Ferdinand’s eyes fill with tears again. ‘That was a beautiful sentiment, Your Highness!’

Feeling deeply touched and overwhelmed with affection for them, Byleth hugs them both tightly.

‘Thank you for everything you both do for me.’ Her voice shakes a little. ‘No one works as hard as you do to make me happy. I am truly lucky to have the two of you in my life. Thank you so much!’

Dimitri doesn’t even feel jealous when Ferdinand swoons into Byleth’s arms, and finally bursts into tears after threatening to all evening. Byleth looks at him over Ferdinand’s shaking shoulders, and everything Dimitri wants to know is there in her eyes.

Life is wonderful. Byleth loves him. Byleth wants to be with him. Byleth LOVES him!!! For Dimitri, these are the happiest days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's new outfit reference [[X](https://assets.vogue.com/photos/589122e797a3db337a248683/master/w_1600%2Cc_limit/06-dolce-show-Sonia-Ben-Amar.jpg)]  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated xox


	65. Say 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is destabilised by a potential patriarchal myth and needs Byleth’s reassurance of love!  
> Featuring the return of the Garreg Mach polls by popular demand. Conducted by Hilda Valentine Goneril and Claude von Riegan.

It is the simple things in life that truly bring happiness, Dimitri decides. Such as discovering an item of his beloved’s clothing in his laundry! Sometimes, on the bedside table, he might find the earrings she took off before getting into bed. Joyful reminders that she had been in his room, that they had been together… that she feels comfortable and relaxed enough to be forgetful. That thought makes Dimitri feel reassured of Byleth’s love for him.

It makes Dimitri really happy when Byleth wears his shirts to bed. It also makes it more convenient for when he wakes her up. Kissing her throat, he undoes the buttons slowly, callused fingers gently tracing her skin as the shirt falls open. His gorgeous Professor stirs beneath him with a long sleepy sigh, arousing him even more than she already had.

Their fingers intertwine on her left thigh as he pushes it aside on the bed. Now she is wide awake. Dimitri lifts her right thigh onto his shoulder, holding their fervent gazes while the tip of his tongue circles her clitoris. When he kisses it gently, her hips flex involuntarily and she gasps. He forces her hips down on the bed with his free hand. Now Dimitri’s room fills with his Professor’s sweet sounds of pleasure. The mornings she wakes up in his bed make Dimitri the happiest.

While his tongue lovingly explores the sensitive places that elicit the strongest responses from her, Young Prince Dimitri wonders about many worldly things. Actually, just one thing. His Professor.

Dimitri can bring her body to this state of pure sensitivity in minutes using his tongue. However, he needs to fuck her for significantly longer before she grows so weak and delirious. Her body writhes with pleasure, her limbs turn to jelly, she is so overwhelmed that she doesn’t even cry out: instead the most erotic, aching moans spill from her lips.

Does the Professor like this better? Dimitri always wants to make her the happiest possible. What if she prefers this to having sex with him? Has Dimitri, in fact, been selfish by prolonging her wait for superior pleasure?! Has his beloved just been kind and indulgent all along… while he withholds her gratification?! Dimitri’s knowledge is poor, at best, but he is certain Ingrid and Hilda do not require the aid of male genitalia for pleasure. If what Ingrid explained to him about the patriarchy is true, then it may be a myth altogether that his penis has anything to do with Byleth’s pleasure!!! Dimitri’s woe is extreme.

‘Dima…’ Her fingers untangle from his, then both her hands run through his hair. ‘Come to me.’ Her arms reach for him.

Oh. Perhaps he has failed at this task too, and she no longer needs him. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and feeling rather subdued, he shifts forward into her arms. Of course she notices his melancholy expression.

‘Dimitri? Are you alright?’ Byleth holds his face, tenderly wiping his chin.

‘Am I a selfish lover, Professor? Does my body really satisfy you when we make love?’

Her eyes widen. ‘You are a really generous lover to me. The most thoughtful lover I have ever had.’ She grimaces slightly. Dimitri hates being reminded of her past, but he is too woebegone to throw a tantrum right now. ‘You make me feel wonderful, Dimitri. What made you think this way?’

‘I was thinking about the patriarchy…’

Byleth’s lips quirk as if she is struggling not to smile. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Of course, beloved!’

‘You are such a sweet, generous lover, always trying to find ways to make me feel _even_ better. You always give me everything I want, without me even asking sometimes.’

Relief and elation bloom in Dimitri’s heart.

‘And that’s not all,’ she says, raising herself onto her elbows to kiss him. Dimitri sighs contentedly as her lips brush the corners of his mouth, kissing his top lip and bottom lip, then both together. Her lips always feel so silky and lush, his arousal is rising exponentially once more. ‘The main reason I feel so unbelievable with you is because it’s _you_. Your body is part of it, but what really turns me on is knowing that _you_ are the one doing these things to me.’

Byleth flips him on his back, then crawls up to his face for another kiss.

‘Your body is perfect to me, Dima. Can’t you see how you affect me?’ she whispers against his lips. ‘I’ve changed a lot since we met. Because we met. I never felt so much until I was with you, both with my emotions and my body. I’ve never told you how much that scares me.’ Dimitri caresses her cheek in wonder. ‘You truly are special to me, Dimitri. I want you. I love you and… if it’s possible, I hope we can stay like this… have days together like this in the future.’

Dimitri loses himself in her eyes, beatific as he drowns in the fiery sea of love he finds there, more consuming than she has ever revealed to him before.

‘Now…’ With a glimmer in her eyes that steals Dimitri’s breath away, Byleth tugs off his boxers and climbs back on top of him. ‘I’d like you to know exactly how I feel about your body.’

He sighs happily when Byleth’s hand wraps around his cock, pleasuring him with long maddening strokes while holding his gaze intently. ‘I’m aching to take you inside me, Dimitri. Do you see how badly you make me want you?’ she asks, her breaths coming shorter.

Dimitri groans, trying to pull her hips towards him but she holds firm. ‘Beloved, please…’

‘Mm, no. Do you really believe me?’

Dimitri stares at her, blue eyes wide. He hadn’t really thought about it properly before, allowing his desire to take over when he heard the words that made him happy. Byleth is the most beautiful and splendid being he can imagine. Everyone and everything else greys in comparison to her vivid existence in his world. Is he really someone she could possibly see in the way she says?

His Professor, his beloved, would never lie to him. Dimitri truly believes that. So why does he refute this by questioning her feelings? It doesn’t make sense, but the doubt won’t just disappear.

‘I am sorry… I am always disappointing you.’ He avoids her gaze in shame. ‘Your words are what I always wished you would say to me, Professor. I’ve never stopped wishing for you to truly love me. But even now that I have what I longed to hear from you, I am still afraid that it is not real. That this is something that someone like me cannot have. I feel so happy every time you say you love me, but… I start to doubt it again. My mind comes up with all these thoughts, growing from the smallest things… and convinces me that I am not enough…’ It is the most Dimitri has admitted to her about his insecurities.

‘I see.’

Dimitri’s eyes dart back to her face, fearing what he will find there. However, he only finds kindness and understanding, although the feelings are mixed with a little sorrow.

‘Do you think it might help if I reassure you more often?’ Byleth asks, leaning down and kissing his nose. She smiles and Dimitri can’t help smiling with her, feeling embarrassed now. He nods shyly.

‘Then I’ll make sure to tell you more often. I’m really sorry I didn’t realise it before now.’

And so, his seraphim of a Professor holds his face and Dimitri melts into her ardent, heated kisses, each one followed by a whispered ‘I love you’. On the fifth, Dimitri’s confidence goes from 0 to 100. ‘Oof!’ Byleth lands on her back with a gasp, which is instantly cut off by a violent kiss from her cute, fully reassured Prince. His cock pushes into her immediately, followed by urgent, rough thrusts until she takes him to the hilt. She feels so unreal! Dimitri moans desperately and releases her lips, then Byleth’s hoarse, breathless moans join his.

The Professor grows slicker and wetter around his cock, her arms clinging to his neck tightly as he fucks her with wild abandon. Dimitri and Byleth’s lovemaking is so intense and unrestrained today that the high-pitched creaking and scraping of the bed reverberates throughout the commoner and noble dormitories alike. And if that didn’t wake everyone up, their Professor’s blissed out, orgasmic screams of the Crown Prince of Faerghus’s name certainly does.

Felix hears her from the training grounds and feels extremely irritable, because it means Byleth will absolutely be late for their morning training.

Totally oblivious in their shared euphoria, even more in love, Dimitri lies in his Professor’s arms and kisses her tenderly. Still joined, their hips continue to rock gently together, savouring their lingering tinges of pleasure.

‘Professor?’ Dimitri grins at her with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

‘Mm?’ Byleth runs her fingers through his hair, looking at him adoringly.

‘I am going to be thinking about you all day… knowing you are walking around the monastery with your womb full of my cum. For some reason, that makes me really happy.’

Byleth snorted with helpless laughter and groaned when she hurt her nose. ‘You are such a delight to me, Dimitri! But will you promise me something, please?’

‘Anything for you, Professor!’

‘Please try not to philosophise so early in the morning again.’

‘I will do my best, Professor.’

‘You are rather adorable when you call me Professor.’

‘It really turns me on calling you Professor, Professor.’

‘…Oh no!!! I am soooo late!’

‘You may as well just give up and stay with me.’

‘…’

‘Stay and let me fuck you again, Professor.’

‘…Dimaaaa, why is it so hard to say no to you?!’

‘Because you love me?’

‘Yes, because I love you.’

This is all part of the melodramatic, wonderful and occasionally absurd daily life that Prince Dimitri shares with his beautiful Professor Byleth.

* * *

> Due to the popularity of the previous ten polls, we returned last week with more for 1180! Polling conducted by Hilda Valentine Goneril and Claude von Riegan.
> 
> Poll #11 GARREG MACH'S CUTEST COUPLE:
> 
> **FERDINAND VON AEGIR & FELIX HUGO FRALDARIUS**: 50%
> 
> _1st Runner Up:_ Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & “His Beloved Who Shall Not Be Named”: 40%
> 
> _2nd Runner Up:_ Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Hilda Valentine Goneril: 10%
> 
> It was soooo close, but after initially falling behind, Ferdelix surged to the top of the polls and stole first place!!! Ferdinand and Felix performed a perfect waltz in celebration! - Hilda
> 
> As we all heard, Prince Dimitri and his Beloved had a big morning - he was so blissful and dazed, he didn’t even hear me talking to him. Bless! - Claude
> 
> Ooohhhh, I totally agree that Felix and I would be super, super cute together! I totally tried to make Felihil happen but Fe was sooo rude and said ‘Oh fuck off, Goneril!’ - a very sad and heartbroken Goneril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated xox


	66. White Heron, Waltzing Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Hubert’s secret passion continues. Who will prevail at the White Heron Cup? Dimitri’s sexy Professor continues to make his birth-moon the best one ever!

‘Impossible!’ Hubert hisses from the shadows, looking at Dorothea as if she is a raving lunatic. ‘It is my duty to stand by Lady Edelgard: to protect her from unwanted suitors and terrible dancers! How ludicrous to suggest that I risk her safety for my own selfish purposes…’

Edelgard rubs her temples, feeling a headache coming on. ‘And I keep telling you, I do not require your protection at the Ball. I will be in no danger at a school dance.’

‘It is not my place to disagree with you, so I will merely observe that that is a falsifiable statement, my Lady.’

‘Hubie, why don’t you come out of the shadows? You know we can see you, so why are you trying to hide?’ Dorothea asks.

‘If you can see me, then what is your problem?’ Hubert moodily snaps. ‘Furthermore, to bring Lady Edelgard into this matter was wholly unnecessary! My Lady, I apologise that your valuable time has been wasted by this frivolity.’

‘Well, I share Dorothea’s sentiment: the Ball is a good time for us all to… loosen up? That includes you, Hubert. I wish for you to enjoy yourself. You are my oldest and most loyal friend…’

‘My Lady, please!!! I am but a humble vassal…’ Hubert gasps in complete horror.

‘Oh shut up, Hubert,’ Edelgard sighs, growing cross. ‘I am tired of this endless debate of ours. I do not require your services at the Ball. You shall be my friend, not my vassal. And I do not want either my friend or vassal glowering at my shoulder all night. I can protect myself from terrible dancers… No doubt, your standards are much higher than mine. That will be all.’ Edelgard marches off before he can respond.

Hubert fixes his menacing glare on Dorothea, who is totally unsusceptible to his fear tactics. ‘You… You planted this insidious thought in my Lady’s mind. What do you gain by removing me from Lady Edelgard’s presence? If I discover that your motives are anything but pure, which I am 99.9% sure they are not…’

‘Oh, Hubie! I wish you wouldn’t always assume the worst of me,’ Dorothea says, with a sad pout. ‘I do have another motive, but it doesn’t concern Edelgard.’

Hubert’s eyes narrow suspiciously and he takes a defensive stance. ‘You were plotting my demise all along!’

Dorothea mentally headdesks. ‘No! This is about Mercedes…’

Hubert’s eyes turn black as dark magic engulfs his palms. Startled, Dorothea summons a fire spell, and the two face off just outside the Black Eagles classroom.

‘You will not harm Mercedes!!!’ Hubert snarls in fury.

‘Wait… what the fuck?!?!’ shrieks Dorothea. ‘I only wanted to suggest that you could ask her to the Ball as your date!’

‘You want _my_ assistance to lure her into a wicked trap?! You have sorely miscalculated…’

‘Hubert, you stupid noodle!!!! I’m not going to harm her! She is not in danger! I thought you needed a little push, because I know you have a crush on her!’

The dark magic dissipates and Hubert stares at Dorothea, caught completely off guard. Dorothea dispels her own magic, thinking she should have listened to Ingrid and kept her nose out of it. Why does romance around here always result in such overblown theatrics?!

Mercedes is overjoyed to find another package from her co-witch, sitting outside her bedroom door. Pessimistic, fidgety Hubert conceals himself in the shadows, gazing with longing upon that angelic being: the gentle, kindhearted bishop who walks in the light. Is it possible that Mercedes could care for one such as he?

Feeling heavy at heart, Hubert returns to the darkness in a puff of purple smoke.

Neatly wrapped inside the brown paper, Mercedes finds a beautiful lavender-coloured ribbon. She gasps in delight, because it will go perfectly with her ball dress! How kind and thoughtful her fellow witch is!

Then, to her surprise, she discovers a note folded into a tiny, compact square. It is so small, that it could almost have gone unnoticed. How puzzling…

> _Mercedes,_
> 
> _I have kept my identity a secret all this time because I fear the truth of who I am will disappoint you. Perhaps, the outcome will still be as I expect._
> 
> _If, by chance, you might wish to meet me, I will wait in the Garden of the Astrolabe by the Goddess Tower, at midnight on the night of the Ball._
> 
> _I will understand if you choose not to come._

Tears well in Mercedes’s eyes. Why would her dear friend be afraid that they would disappoint her? Mercedes will be at the meeting place on the night of the Ball! She won’t miss this chance!

* * *

There is an outbreak of cheers in the Reception Hall as the house representatives and their dance partners walk onto the stage. By way of reparations for their previous altercation, Hubert agreed to dance with Dorothea. She is quietly relieved that she won’t have to dance with Caspar, who is too short to dip her comfortably. Ferdinand and Linhardt’s desertion to the Blue Lions class had left a dearth of people taller than she is.

Marianne looks more sure of herself than usual, standing tall rather than shrinking meekly. Claude will be dancing with her. It would seem Professor Byleth was very astute to observe that Marianne could be a potential threat. Claude is an excellent dancer, which will definitely reassure and bolster Marianne’s confidence. It is impossible to gauge how much that could affect her performance.

‘I hope Felix will be alright,’ Ingrid says in a nervous whisper. ‘I am going to clout him on the head if he forgets to smile…’

‘Don’t worry,’ Ashe says, a devious grin spreading across his usually innocent face. ‘Dedue and I have been spiking Felix’s meals with a potent, tasteless distillation of Golden Apple for the past few weeks.’

‘Fufufu~’ go the surrounding Blue Lions. So sly, so brilliant~

‘Though it’s not as if Felix has any trouble charming anyone’s pants off.’ Sylvain is very proud of his young friend.

Garreg Mach’s Cutest Couple appear onstage to the audience’s most raucous applause and loud cat calls from some obnoxious Lions. Felix and Ferdinand look extra handsome in their sharp suits. Some clever cosmetic application by Hilda enhances their natural beauty. Felix flashes a confident grin at the Blue Lions section as he passes them.

‘They’re totally going to win this!!!’ Hilda is perched on Dedue’s shoulders so that she can see over the audience. ‘YOU CAN DO IT, FE!!! DANCE MY KNICKERS OFF BABY~ WHOOOO!!!’

Felix’s face begins to twist into a scowl. Then he spies Ingrid brandishing a warning fist at him, and returns his expression to the winning Fraldarius grin.

There is a thunderous collective DOKI DOKI from the hearts of the audience.

‘I swear, if you don’t engage your stupid abs, I’m going to strangle you to death on this stage,’ Felix mutters out of the corner of his mouth.

‘But I am a method actor! To assume that a lady…’ Ferdinand begins to whisper back.

‘Look, just fucking method act a real person with abs! Anyone— Goneril is a lady…barely. Byleth is a lady. Take your pick and do it fast!’

‘Felix, my friend… You are truly a visionary of the dramatic arts!!! If only I had this revelation earlier. But I can do it. _WE_ can do it! Nothing is impossible for us!’

‘I vote for Felix of the Blue Lions class,’ Shamir says in her calm, neutral voice. ‘You were striking.’

Professor Manuela is in tears, touched by the incredible beauty of the performances. Ferdinand is carried along by her artistry of emotions and begins to tear up as well. ‘I vote for Felix of the Blue Lions. My heart was going doki doki throughout your entire performance!’

‘Then it is unanimous! Felix Hugo Fraldarius of the Blue Lions class is the winner of the 1180 White Heron Cup!!!’ Alois booms at the top of his voice. ‘Let’s give our three contestants one last round of applause!’

The Reception Hall erupts with cheers. There is thunderous stamping of feet from Annette, Lorenz and the Blue Lions Cheer Squad.

‘Hmph. Too easy,’ Felix scoffs, wearing a very self-satisfied smirk. ‘Aegir, stop crying. Your mascara is running…’

* * *

Dimitri’s Professor keeps her promise and tells him she loves him, everyday! She is so much more affectionate and can’t seem to have enough of him!!! Byleth constantly tantalises him with her body these days. As if she wasn’t seductive enough without even trying! Dimitri is certain his Beloved will make him lose his mind!

Dimitri’s desk is in the front row, as it has been since before he even confessed his feelings to her. Of course, it was so that he has the finest view of Byleth’s splendour. Today, his enchantress of a Professor is wearing Dimitri’s new favourite of her clothes: the black miniskirt that barely conceals anything, to be honest. Horny Dima loves it and Possessive Dima despises it… but all Dimas can’t help but rejoice in how perfect it is for their leggy Professor.

And so, the admiring Prince’s eyes are happily wandering the tempting expanse of her bare skin. Byleth is seated behind her desk, marking essays, while the students work quietly on their exams. Dimitri is her star pupil and has already finished!!!

In reality, the besotted Prince has unconsciously utilised the exam paper to write a love letter to his Professor instead. Of course, Byleth does not realise this, so she decides to reward her cute house leader for his hard work and diligence.

Dimitri notices the Professor uncross her long, sexy legs, tilting her hips almost imperceptibly in his direction. Blood rushes noisily in his ears— _Seiros, have mercy!_ His beloved has neglected to wear panties today… NO, WAIT!!! Could she possibly have done this… on purpose?! Sweet, innocent Dimitri’s mind is completely blown by this incredible realisation! Is the Professor, perhaps, doing all this for him?! He searches her face in wonder. She raises her eyes to meet his and the naughty twinkle he spies in them is his confirmation.

What glorious madness is this?? Her fingers slowly slip between her thighs; his beloved is already so wet! Dimitri hopes she has been thinking of him. His temptress Professor’s fingertips come away shiny with her slick. Her index and middle fingers spread her pretty folds, torturing him with a glimpse of sweet pink heaven… Dimitri is so painfully hard, he has to shift his house leader’s cape over his lap. His heart thudding against his ribs, he hastily glances at Ingrid and Dedue, seated on either side of him. The erotic vision of his beloved is most definitely in Dedue’s line of sight! Dimitri intones a fervent prayer to the Goddess to fix Dedue’s eyes on his exam, because the Professor is a merciless, capricious tease!

The Professor begins to pleasure herself; playing with her clit, stroking it in slow, sensuous circles and allowing him a glorious, frontal view. Dimitri is incapable of considering how risky this is, and frankly he cannot bring himself to care. The Professor is not at all ashamed of her body, and would easily take it in her stride. Seteth cannot punish her, because Lady Rhea would have none of it.

Anxiety completely vanquished, Dimitri leans back and gives his full attention to his Professor.

Byleth senses a palpable change in the air as Dimitri’s attitude shifts— his penetrating gaze leaves burning trails on her skin; the faint smile on his lips is both desiring and self-possessed. The Prince is not just sweetly enraptured, he is appreciating her body and enjoying the show. He is completely confident that he is her intended audience. She is performing for him. A tingling surge of wetness and acute pleasure floods her loins at this realisation. She bites her lip hard to suppress a moan.

Dimitri’s eyes darken with lust, his expression eager and hungry as he watches her start to unravel. Now Byleth is headily aroused, but panicking slightly at the same time. This shared moment is so carnal and intense, it feels so amazing! Byleth really doesn’t want to stop now, she wants Dimitri to keep watching her. Her clit is so sensitive and stimulated, her fingers have a will of her own… what should she do? What if she makes a sound…? She is a really terrible professor, she thinks, but the thought also makes her smile. Dimitri is smiling too, knowing that she is enjoying herself. His eyes urge her on: _‘Come for me, Professor. Let me see you come for me… Unless you are too afraid…’_

No, she is most definitely not afraid!

She allows her fingers to fall into that sublime rhythm. The tiniest whine escapes her, but she can’t tear her eyes away from Dimitri to check if anyone else has noticed. His exhilarated anticipation is so violently arousing that she can hold on no longer. Biting her lip viciously to silence her cries, she lets her orgasm take over.

‘Time’s up.’

The school bell chimes, signalling the end of lessons for the morning. The Professor crosses her legs again, casually wiping her fingers dry on a handkerchief. She sucks on her bleeding lower lip, surreptitiously healing it. Dimitri remains in his seat while the other students leave their exams on their desks, and troop out into the noise-filled courtyard.

‘Your Highness.’ Dedue is waiting patiently to accompany Dimitri.

‘Ah, Dedue… Go on ahead without me. There is something I wish to speak to the Professor about,’ Dimitri hurriedly tells him.

‘I can wait,’ his infuriatingly loyal friend insists.

Dimitri will try again. Since the miserable events that led to Byleth breaking up with him, Dimitri has learned to be more direct with Dedue, who sometimes has the intuition of a brick wall.

‘Please don’t wait. It is a matter of a personal nature and I hoped to converse with her in private. It will likely take some time, so I would prefer if you didn’t wait outside either.’

‘Very well, Your Highness. Then I will proceed to the dining hall with the others.’

‘Thank you, Dedue,’ Dimitri says, thoroughly relieved.

In the background, he hears Byleth gently turn down Ferdinand’s invitation to lunch, explaining that she has a meeting with her house leader. Byleth’s noblest of nobles is more intuitive than Dedue, and graciously excuses himself. Finally, it is just his Professor and himself.

Before today, Byleth might have expected Dimitri to run to her and fuck her impatiently on the desk. Today feels different. The Prince stays where he is, watching her, waiting for her. Her legs carry her to him, and his gaze travels up her bare legs, reaching her face as she nears him.

Taking her hand, Dimitri guides her to straddle his lap, encircling her waist with his arms. Byleth is all out of words as she studies his face and loses herself in his eyes. He is so beautiful, she thinks. Gently taking her chin, he pulls her face close and kisses her. With a soft sigh, she melts into his arms, pressing herself against his hard chest. She traces her fingers up the back of his neck, into his silky blond hair. His breath hisses slightly when she grinds along the hard bulge in his trousers.

‘Do you want me, Professor?’

Byleth feels her cheeks grow warm beneath his intense gaze. ‘Yes… so much.’

He continues to watch her, caressing her thighs, as she skilfully unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his trousers, then raises herself slightly and pulls them down to his ankles. ‘You’re already so wet for me, Professor.’ His rough fingertips stroke her dripping folds. ‘As always, I am yours to use as you will.’

This is another reason Dimitri loves her skirt: it is so convenient, she doesn’t even need to undress. With a needy whimper, she positions his cock beneath her and sinks onto him. She smiles with satisfaction as he fills her up. She really can’t have enough of him. ‘Oh Dima, you feel soooo good inside me… I needed you so badly…’

A sweet expression of pride crosses his face, followed by a teasing grin. ‘I could tell.’ Dimitri laughs and pulls her face back to his, kissing her pouting lips. Then he curses and leans back in his chair as she rises and falls on his hard length. ‘Fuck, Professor! You’re going to drive me mad!’

Dimitri moans when his Professor settles herself comfortably in his lap. Keeping his cock sheathed deep inside her, she begins to gyrate sensuously on him. Her wonderfully supple body swells, then recedes, like a wave against the shore.

‘You are perfect,’ she whispers, capturing his lips in an impassioned kiss. ‘I love you, Dimitri. I love you, I love you, I love you, don’t forget… ahh!!!’

Dimitri never tires of watching his Professor being overtaken by her orgasms. Pushing up her tight top, he bends her over backwards and sinks his teeth hard into her firm, rounded breasts. Byleth screams from the acute mixture of pain and pleasure, then spirals skywards to another climax as he rocks her hips faster against him.

‘So noisy, Professor,’ he whispers, running his tongue over the purpling bruise on her breast. ‘Are you trying to get us found out?’ Without waiting for an answer, he begins to raise and lower her on his cock. Holy fuck, he was not expecting how incredible that felt! Dimitri bites his tongue to stave off his orgasm, because he is not done with his Professor yet.

She moans something incoherent, hands gripping into her own hair, as he fucks her languorously. The Professor's body is so sensitive and overstimulated, Dimitri is able to keep her and himself in a relentless, unending state of pleasure. His self-control is beginning to crumble though. Sex with his Professor just feels too fucking unbelievable.

‘I’m going to come soon.’ Dimitri tenderly kisses her and lifts her off him. ‘Will you take care of me, Professor?’

‘Mmhm…’ She looks so gloriously sated and wanton, with her skirt riding up her hips and her top pushed up over her breasts. Thighs trembling, she kneels in front of him. He stands up, caressing her jaw with one hand, and the Professor obediently opens her lovely mouth for him.

Dimitri loses all remaining restraint at the sight of her gorgeous full lips stretching around his cock. Leaning forward with a gasp, Dimitri grips the edge of his desk and fucks his beautiful Professor’s mouth. She starts to deep throat him— Goddess, how is she so wonderful?! Instantly, his vision explodes with stars. With a delighted moan, Dimitri comes long and hard in his Professor’s throat. His pleasure is magnified by the entire heady experience of _her._ Her nails digging into his thighs as he holds her head to his hips. The sensation of her throat contracting around his cock, as hot cum paints the back of her throat.

Dimitri pulls out of her mouth and she coughs, chest heaving for breath. Upset at the thought that he must have hurt her, Dimitri begs for her forgiveness, but she shakes her head. When she stops coughing, she simply flashes him a cheeky grin before continuing to lick his cock clean…

‘Ughhhh, my eyes!!! For fuck’s sake, you two!’

Dimitri turns his head in panic, while Byleth remains in a dreamy sex haze, wiping cum off her chin. Felix had forgotten his nail file in his desk and come back for it. Well, barely anything shocks Felix so he still does what he came to do. But he is also immature, so…

‘Cumslut!!!!’ Felix flees, snickering loudly.

‘Professor… I am woefully uneducated in such slang terms…’

Byleth sighs as she inspects her face in a little pocket mirror. ‘Felix seems to have diagnosed me with an addiction for all things cum… a slut for cum… Get it?’

‘How would that work?’ Dimitri blinks at her, sweet and clueless.

Byleth blinks back. ‘Well… I’m not a cumslut, so I really couldn’t tell you, Dima.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated always xox


	67. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's 18th birthday. Dimitri has an important, long-awaited conversation!

In spite of Byleth’s best effort, Dimitri still wakes up first in the morning. The gentle sensation of his fingers brushing her hair off her face rouses her from sleep. Her eyelids flutter open to see his blue eyes studying her. The expression on his handsome face is a mixture of wonder and contentment. Byleth rolls onto her side to face him and kisses his cheek affectionately.

‘Happy birthday, Dimitri.’

His mouth curves into a wonderful smile and he pulls her to his chest, embracing her tightly. ‘Thank you, beloved.’

Dimitri rolls lazily onto his back and takes his Professor with him. She looks so sleepy and sexy. He can’t keep his hands off her, as insatiable for her as ever. Dimitri does not require an occasion to celebrate his Professor. Thanks to his birth-moon, he has been able to celebrate her to his heart’s content: religiously every night, every morning, and even in-between! Then he feels rather morose: only eleven days left of birth-moon privileges! Dimitri really doesn’t want to give them up!!!

Byleth strokes his hard length, then gives him a breathtaking smile while she positions him beneath her. A contented sigh leaves his chest as the head of his cock separates her folds. She grows slick for him at once, and then his cock slides up into her tight, perfect pussy.

‘I dreamed this would be how you wished me a happy birthday, Professor…’

Her delighted laugh makes him grin a little shyly. He thinks for the millionth time that he wants to wake up like this every day of his life. They make love slowly and passionately, caught up in each other and the heady, sensual air of love, connection and gratification. As she moves on top of him in long, languorous undulations, Byleth begins to speak in halting tones.

‘Until recently, I still kept a part of myself locked away. I felt unwilling to truly let go; to allow myself to understand what it meant to love unconditionally. I was trying to protect myself from being hurt. Loving you makes me feel vulnerable… I really hated that…’

Dimitri reaches up and touches her cheek, and she leans into his hand. Sharp pangs of fear ring inside him, mixing with the pleasure that her body gives him. Fear that the Professor will end their relationship and want nothing more to do with him…

‘I think… you’ve made me fall madly in love with you. I have nothing left that doesn’t belong to you, Dimitri. I am yours…’ She hesitates for a second, then adds, ‘If you want me.’

Byleth lands on her back on the pillows, then Dimitri is on top of her. He kisses her with a violent passion that leaves her lightheaded when he finally releases her. His eyes glisten with tears, then they fall shut again and his kisses grow achingly tender.

‘I want you. More than anything in the world.’ Dimitri's voice shakes slightly. ‘Thank you, beloved. I wanted you… I longed to have you from the moment we met.’ Then comes a flood of euphoria and triumph. Byleth said all of her belongs to him! A satisfied smirk spreads across his face. ‘I am never going to let you go now. I hope you know that, Professor.’

Byleth’s eyes are iridescent with love as she pulls him down for another kiss. ‘I know.’

Byleth is really spoiling Dimitri on his birthday! He is overjoyed at the realisation that his Professor is so attentive and knows him so well, because he loves every single one of her gifts! The absolute coolest are the new riding boots. Commissioned to one of Linhardt’s designs, they feature superior ankle support, terrain resistance and Linhardt’s very latest bio-magic technology: ‘air soles’! They provide weightless cushioning for impact protection, and flexible, springy response to optimise his speed. Dimitri never imagined a shoe could hold such potential…

His sweet Professor had also noticed that his lance carrying strap was worn and given him one of brown eco-friendly vegan leather (80% recycled) with a tiny engraving of his Crest on it.

Lastly, she gives him a rare double-sided whetstone from Morfis. It is made of two different types of water stone fused together with magic. Byleth explains that it must only be used with water, not oil! Dimitri is terribly excited and decides to test it right away! After smothering his wonderful Professor with grateful kisses, he disappears in search of Ferdinand: his only friend with a similar enthusiasm for weapon maintenance.

Ferdinand’s rapturous praise erupts from the knights hall where the pair conduct their experiments.

Later in the morning, Dimitri and his Professor set out on a horse ride over the snowy Garreg Mach hills. His Professor looks ethereal in the midst of the silent, still landscape. With her black hair, vivid blue eyes, and cheeks flushed pink from the cold breeze, Byleth stands in vibrant contrast against the white backdrop.

‘Professor, wait!’

Byleth, who is riding slightly ahead, stops and turns to look at him as he pulls his horse up beside hers. Leaning over and tilting her chin towards him, he kisses her gorgeous icy lips.

Dimitri feels at peace; impossibly light at heart. Riding together through the beautiful wintry hillside— just his beloved Professor and himself— is a scene straight out of his fantasies.

Dimitri is the most perfectly happy he has ever been in his life.

Byleth’s room is filled with the warm golden glow from the fireplace. With Dedue’s help, Byleth had arranged for a bathtub to be carried into her room for when they returned from their ride. Mercedes has prepared a less elaborate version of her Goddess Moon Bath. The milky bathwater with white, red and pink rose petals floating on top is super romantic and entirely fitting, Dimitri thinks. For his Professor is a goddess and this is a bath fit for her.

Stepping gracefully into the water, Byleth turns and holds her hand out to him, wearing a smile that nearly stops his heart.

They sink into opposite ends of the fragrant bath. Byleth sighs deeply, her eyes falling shut in bliss, when Dimitri massages her feet, laughing when he plays with her toes. Then he raises her feet out of the water and lovingly kisses the soles. She is the most beautiful woman in the world, and she is his.

Of course, Dimitri cannot bear for his Professor to be so far away for long, so she ends up captive in his arms soon enough. Byleth leans back against his muscular chest, wrapping his arms around herself. He buries his face into her hair and kisses the crown of her head. They lie there together, relaxed and peaceful, until the water begins to cool.

Afterwards, Dimitri carries his sweet-smelling, endlessly tantalising Professor to bed and claims his late afternoon birth-moon/birthday privileges.

* * *

The Blue Lions have planned a huge celebration for Dimitri's birthday this evening. Dimitri relented when Sylvain pointed out that the Professor would get all dressed up for him. Dimitri never passes up an opportunity to see Byleth dressed up!

When he arrives to escort her to the dining hall, Byleth opens the door, such a vision of enchanting beauty that Dimitri nearly dies for the fifth time that day. His beautiful beloved is wearing the dress she bought in Fhirdiad; the same shade of blue as Dimitri’s eyes, delicately scattered with sequins and rhinestones. The faintly sheer material clings to her body, and its low neck displays her slender collarbones and tempting cleavage. Her hair is pulled into a sleek bun at the nape of her neck.

Stepping into the doorway, he leans down and kisses her smiling mouth. ‘You are so beautiful this evening… and always, Professor.’

Dimitri enters the dining hall to a stormy gale of blue paper streamers. There seems to have been an unfortunate miscommunication between Annette and Linhardt about the direction of their wind currents! Luckily, everything else proceeds without mishap.

Flower arrangements by Hilda, Mercedes, Dedue and Ashe decorate the long tables, filling the hall with the lovely fragrance of gardenias, roses, peonies and sweet alyssum. The students of all three houses are present, dressed in their best evening wear.

Felix lifts Hilda into the air so she can crown Dimitri with a silver tiara. She neglects to mention that it once belonged to a kinky costume. Ferdinand steals it for himself soon enough, then it passes to Lorenz, Linhardt, and Raphael, before finally ending up on Dedue’s head for the rest of the night.

The kitchen staff have prepared all of Dimitri’s favourite dishes: onion gratin soup, Gautier cheese gratin, cheesy verona stew, sautéed jerky, saghert and cream, and the sweet bun trio.

Bernadetta, Annette and Mercedes reveal their most magnificent creation yet: an ice cream cake, kept frozen by Bernie’s newly discovered ice magic. Dimitri doesn’t have the heart to tell them he can’t taste it, so he tells them it is cold and refreshing. Definitely preferable to normal cake! They beam proudly.

Byleth is at his side, and he finds himself reaching for her hand, which she squeezes comfortingly.

‘On this day, 20th of the Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1180, we celebrate the 18th birthday of our beloved house leader and prince of all our hearts— Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd!’ Ferdinand’s grand speech begins.

‘My cherished friendship with His Highness is one of the greatest boons from my attendance at the Officers Academy this year. It would not have been possible if I had not made a brave leap of faith. When I chose to follow our fair Professor Byleth and join the Blue Lions, I was taking a far greater step towards the future than I realised at the time. Among the students from the Kingdom, I found many a kindred spirit; key among them is His Highness.

I consider our meeting an act of Providence. I learnt that noble ideals and intentions can transcend such things as national borders and geographical separation! The vision I have for the future of the Empire is no different from the one His Highness has for the Kingdom. I realise now that by greater understanding between our nations, the possibility of a bright future for all grows ever greater.

All of us here at the academy are the next generation of Fódlan’s leaders. As dear Claude wisely said not so long ago, let us break down the boundaries between us, and work together towards the future. Prince Dimitri is now of age, and will soon take his rightful place on the Kingdom’s throne. I have every faith that he will be a fine and worthy king to nobility and common folk alike! I hope that when I inherit my place as the next Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire, we will work together once more, as we do now at the academy— for the greater good of our nations, and all of Fódlan! Join me in a toast to His Highness and the glory of his future reign! TO PRINCE DIMITRI!!!’

The time comes for the presentation of gifts! Naturally, Ferdinand goes first. As both Dimitri’s friend and the President of the Gathering of Men, Ferdinand’s gift serves a dual purpose. The education of the Prince in the ways of love, such that he may bring supreme happiness to the Muse of the Men: their shared beloved, Professor Byleth.

And so, Dimitri receives an extra special edition boxed set of the _Nobles in Love_ lecture series by Ferdinand von Aegir:

1 Words of affirmation: _The primordial love language_

2 Acts of service: _The noblest of love languages_

3 Receiving gifts: _Distinguish between trashy and tasteful like a noble_

4 Quality time: _Love and leisure activities for nobles_

5 Physical touch: _Passion versus propriety_ (co-authored by Sylvain Jose Gautier)

The best gift comes from Sylvain: a beautiful portrait of Byleth, commissioned from Ignatz Victor (or the cult famous artist Ignatius Voznik, widely known for his illustrations in _Professor of My Heart_ by Lady Jade Birkin). The sketch is done in the finest black ink with such perfect detail and care that Dimitri nearly tears up. Best of all, it is life-sized! It will be a National Treasure in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!

In the meantime, Dimitri cannot wait to get back to his room and put it up on his wall!!!

While the festivities continue, Dimitri pulls his Professor away into the garden. To Dimitri’s delight, Byleth takes the initiative and pushes him up against a wall, then proceeds to kiss him into oblivion.

‘Goddess, Professor! Do you know how badly I want you right now?’

Byleth laughs, rubbing up teasingly against his crotch while she kisses him some more.

‘I am serious!’ His thumb plays with her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress, happily feeling it harden. ‘Let’s leave the party… No one will notice we are gone!’

‘Hmm, do you really think the others won’t notice when the guest of honour goes missing?’

‘But it is my birthday!’ Dimitri complains with a petulant expression. ‘Come back to my room with me and let me take that dress off you… please?’

Byleth gives in to his pleading and demanding kisses eventually. ‘Oh, alright then! Let’s spend a bit more time inside, then I’ll meet you at your room. I do need to stop by my own first, but I’ll be right there.’

‘Professor, I love you so much!!!’

Dimitri paces his bedroom impatiently, waiting for his Professor to come to him… Finally, there is a tap on the door and he swings it open. Byleth is waiting outside, wrapped up warmly in a cloak and wearing a playful expression that tells Dimitri she is up to some mischief… He pulls her inside and slams the door before yanking her cloak open.

The breath leaves Dimitri’s lungs in an instant and he stares at the unbelievably erotic vision of his Professor. With a quiet laugh, she lets the cloak fall from her shoulders and pool at her feet, then spins around slowly for him.

The Professor is wearing nothing but a deep red ribbon, wound around her body in such a way that it passes over her breasts and between her thighs, ending in a bow at the back, knotted above her ass. Just like a gift… waiting for him to unwrap her…

‘I was told you might like this… as the last of my birthday gifts to you,’ she says, stepping forward. In her heeled shoes, she is taller than usual and Dimitri doesn’t have to bend as far to kiss her. His hands wander his Professor’s stunning body, his eyes trailing the path of the ribbon over and over and over…

‘I do,’ he manages to say, his voice hoarse with desire. ‘You are the best gift I could ever dream of, beloved… May I?’ His fingers brush the bow at her back.

His Professor turns around obediently, glancing back at him over her shoulder. He captures her lips in a kiss while he tugs the bow undone and unwinds it from her body. Then he spins her around to face him again.

‘Professor, will you let your hair down for me?’

Byleth unties her hair and the glossy blue-black waves that he loves tumble over her shoulders and breasts.

‘So beautiful…’

Tilting her head back gently, he kisses her throat and feels her pulse quicken. His other hand slips between her thighs, stimulating her clit with his fingers, then dipping into her folds.

‘I want you to undress me. I can’t bear to take my hands off you right now, Professor.’

Byleth unbuttons his cuffs, then his shirt. Her hands spread over his sculpted chest, trace the lines between his abs down to his belt. She lays her hand on his stiff cock and the mere hint of her touch through his boxers makes Dimitri nearly lose his mind.

Moving his hands away just long enough to discard his shirt, Dimitri walks her backwards until her back is against the door. His Professor winds her arms around his neck, melting against his body, her breasts pressed up against his chest. She gasps as he lifts her and holds her up by her thighs, on either side of his hips. Shifting his trousers and boxers down, he pushes his cock up into her.

‘Dimitri… ohhh my gosh!’ the Professor wails as her lithe body takes him all the way. ‘Mm, you are so big - you feel _so_ incredible inside me!’

Dimitri laughs, feeling both pleased and shy, and greedily watches her sultry panting mouth. He is torn between wanting to watch longer and wanting to kiss her. In the end, he chooses to watch as he begins to fuck her harder, violently turned on by the sensation of her heels digging into his hips.

‘Ohhhh fuckkk oh nonoonnoono Dima!!! You’re going to make me… mhmmmm yesyesyesyes keep goinggg, please please please don’t stop! Whyyy do you do this to meeee?!’ she screams as she climaxes hard.

‘You really make no sense when my cock is inside you, Professor.’ Dimitri cannot stop laughing at Byleth’s delirious sex talk, slowing his pace to elongate her delightful orgasm. ‘What would you like me to do to you?’

The Professor takes his face between her hands and kisses him tenderly. ‘I would like you to fuck me until I can’t walk, until I lose consciousness… Dimitri, please… fuck me until I am so full of your cum that I can’t take anymore! Would you like that?’

His Professor sees into his heart and brings his dreams to life every day.

* * *

Dimitri kisses his beautiful sleeping Professor’s face. Covering her up with the warm blanket, he climbs out of bed. Washing himself with cold water from the pitcher, Dimitri dresses and leaves his room.

There is less than an hour left of his birthday. Gazing up at the star-spangled sky and daydreaming about his Professor fast asleep in his bed, Dimitri walks through the silent monastery. Although it is late, Dimitri guessed right that Jeralt would still be awake. Light spills from beneath the door of his office. Dimitri knocks politely and before long, Jeralt opens the door and gruffly invites him in.

‘Take a seat anywhere, Your Highness.'

There is a half-drunk bottle of whisky on the table near the sofa. Jeralt fishes a second glass out of a drawer, giving it a bleary-eyed once-over to ensure it is clean. Then he suspiciously shifts around the books on a shelf and brings out another bottle.

‘Isn’t everyday you turn 18,’ Jeralt says with a cheeky grin reminiscent of his daughter. ‘A worthy occasion for the good stuff!’

He pours Dimitri a measure of amber-coloured liquid, and Dimitri politely accepts the glass. Jeralt downs the last of his old drink and pours himself some of the ‘good stuff’. He settles comfortably on the sofa with a pleased sigh and Dimitri sits in the nearby armchair.

‘To your good health and prosperity, Your Highness!’

Dimitri drinks manfully, wondering why everyone else splutters and coughs over whisky. It burned a little but that was about it. Jeralt looks at him approvingly but says nothing. There is companionable silence between the pair while they drink.

When they finish their glasses, Jeralt refills them but Dimitri leaves his on the table. ‘Sir Jeralt, I came in the hope of speaking to you about something important.’

Jeralt sighs and regretfully leaves his glass on the table as well. ‘I had a feeling. Speak freely, Your Highness.’

Dimitri thought he would be more afraid when this moment came, but Jeralt is as cool and laidback as ever. There is a knowing look in his eyes as he waits patiently for Dimitri to continue.

‘Now that I am of age, I came to make my intent known. Sir Jeralt, I am in love with your daughter. I love Professor Byleth with all that I am.’ Finally being able to express his love for Byleth fills Dimitri with warmth. The words come easily with the sincerity of his feelings.

‘I beg your permission to ask your daughter to marry me. I want her to be my wife, and my queen. I want nothing more than to love her, and be at her side all my life. If she will have me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's dress [[X](https://assets.vogue.com/photos/5c3ccccdbb4ebf2cf668a3d1/master/pass/066-chanel-spring-1997-couture-CN1000129-georgina-grenville.jpg)]  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated xox


	68. Moon Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethereal Moon bits and pieces. Ball preparations and related tales. Totally pointless monastery mysteries. These are the final days of Dimitri’s birth-moon privileges… but he also just really loves his Professor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter. One more to go before the Ball~

There is kindness and empathy in Jeralt’s eyes, but he also seems to be on the edge of laughter. ‘I appreciate you, er… begging my permission, Your Highness.’ His expression softens then. ‘I mean it. I hold you in high regard for that respectful way of yours. I’m grateful for it now too.’

Dimitri’s heart is beating so violently in his chest, it is as if the organ is attempting to relocate to his throat. Is Jeralt saying these things only to let him down gently at the end?

‘…You don’t need permission from me, Your Highness. Whatever uncertainties and concerns I may have, Byleth’s feelings are the ones that count. I trust she’s grown wise enough to make her own decisions. So this matter is between the two of you.’ 

Seeing the anxious strain in Dimitri’s features, Jeralt heaves an internal groan. It appears that was too ambiguous for the Prince. Jeralt’s fingers itch for his whisky glass… so damned far away…

‘What I’m trying to say is… You are a good man, Your Highness. I can see that your feelings for my daughter are sincere. I have no objection to you asking her about… you know.’

Alright. That is the best reassurance he can come up with. Time for another toast to something and a good, strong drink— the delighted expression on the young Prince’s face is just too much! Jeralt chokes on his whisky and laughter.

Luckily, he is plenty strong himself, so Dimitri’s panicked efforts to save him don’t end up breaking Jeralt’s spine.

Dimitri returns to the dormitory, walking on clouds the whole way. He undresses quietly and climbs into bed, enfolding his beautiful Professor in his arms and curving his body around her. She settles into his embrace with a sleepy sigh, but doesn’t wake up.

Breathing in the comforting fragrance of her hair, Dimitri kisses the back of Byleth’s head. This has been the most wonderful birthday of his life.

The best year of his life.

Everything began when she arrived in his life.

_‘I never want this to end.’_

Jeralt and his mercenaries think of themselves as liminal beings where nationality is concerned— universally patriotic men they are! Today is Crown Prince Dimitri’s coming of age, so today Jeralt is a proud citizen of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He will have a splash more whisky… for patriotic reasons.

‘Ahh, excellent stuff.’

Jeralt puts his feet up on the sofa and ponders his conversation with Dimitri. Dimitri is adamant that nothing and no one could compel him to give his beloved up. Dimitri will _always_ choose Byleth, no matter the cost! It is unimaginable that anything could make him hesitate in such a choice! When he is King, who would he even have to listen to?

Jeralt’s mind gives up at the prospect of hypothetical discussions. Neither does he have the heart to cast gloom on young Dimitri’s hopes. But Jeralt can’t delude himself that the path ahead of those two will be that simple. Perhaps he can talk to Byleth about it on the down low, and see how she is feeling.

After all, their year at the monastery is coming to an end. It is time to begin planning for the future.

The next morning at breakfast, Byleth receives a cryptic note:

> _Byleth,_
> 
> _Drinks. Marnie’s, 7pm. Come ALONE._
> 
> _Dad._

Well, it’s in her father’s handwriting and this is how he sounds in written communication. Byleth will go to Marnie’s Tavern in the village this evening. She always hangs out alone with Jeralt, because both of them struggle to converse with more than one person at a time. That is a given.

So Byleth is a bit mystified as to why her father specified it. Well, no doubt she will find out.

Unfortunately, Byleth leaves the note behind in the dining hall.

Within minutes, the note makes its way into the hands of the Gathering of Men… who mobilise for battle! Ferdinand and his Men will infiltrate Marnie’s Tavern and protect their Professor!

A consensus is reached that Dimitri should not be informed of the dangerous trap Byleth is walking into. The Prince would only storm in there with a spear and reduce the place to rubble.

The Men shall handle this themselves.

‘Even if it simply turns out Captain Jeralt writes notes as a kidnapper writes a letter of ransom, or as an agent of subterfuge arranges a top-secret rendezvous…’

‘No agent of subterfuge would arrange a top-secret rendezvous with a note like this,’ Linhardt says in a bored voice. ‘This is why you’d make a terrible agent of subterfuge, Ferdinand.’

‘I don’t see what’s wrong with this note. It’s concise and effective,’ Felix points out.

‘Is this how you write your _top-secret rendezvous_ notes, Fe?’ Sylvain is genuinely curious.

‘I don’t waste my time with notes.’

‘Ooh, I get it~ You’re an instant gratification kind of guy!’

‘…What the hell are you talking about?’

* * *

As the end of the Ethereal Moon draws nearer, an air of heady romance and excitement permeates the monastery. Preparations for the Garreg Mach Ball are going ahead at full steam.

In her boundless wisdom, Archbishop Rhea orders the poison ivy to be stripped off the walls of the Goddess Tower, hires animal experts to relocate the snakes and rodents, gets the servants to clear away tripping hazards, etc. Being totally aware that the entire student population intends to “sneak” into the Tower, she has to take measures to ensure their safety.

Felix rolls his eyes at Rhea. ‘Just let one of them get bitten by a snake or fall to their death. Maybe that will teach the rest. Problem solved.’

Seteth pops out of the woodwork with a cackle of glee. ‘Aha! He reveals his psychopathy at last!!!’

Felix violently kicks him back into the woodwork, then turns around, pushing his loosened dark hair out of intense, angry eyes.

The Archbishop’s heart goes doki doki~

To the amazement of all, Dimitri strikes a harmonious accord with Ferdinand to share the honour of escorting Professor Byleth. The young Prince sure has grown up a lot! He’s come a long way from the jealous, possessive boy he used to be…

_Earlier that day…_

‘Professor, I have thought of a very fair compromise.’

‘Oh, what is it about?’

‘The Ball. You will owe me your body for every time you dance with someone else.’

‘We have so much sex already, Dimitri. Will it really make a difference?’

‘I don’t mean long-term accrual, Professor. I intend to claim my just dues at the Ball.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Professor?’

‘Sorry! I’m calculating the energy I can allocate to dancing without dying from exhaustion… Boys/Flowers are coming to play, and I do really love to dance!’

Dimitri is terribly jealous and heartbroken! That wasn’t the result he wanted at all! His beloved is thinking about dancing with others instead of being with him!!!

Then Dimitri remembers that Ferdinand is Byleth’s trusty swing dancing partner. Ferdinand can be trusted with the Professor. Two pairs of eyes watching over her is two times better than one pair of eyes. Mathematics 100% backs it up.

The two young men shake on their agreement.

Dimitri still intends to collect his just dues from the Professor, though.

Ashe, Dedue and Lorenz undertake the successful business venture of making corsages. Custom designed by Lorenz Hellman Gloucester! Lorenz’s book _Read Between the Petals_ is the definitive scholarly text on the metaphysics of Fódlan’s flora.

Their most challenging order is from Felix, who requests a corsage made of carnivorous flowers for his date, Bernadetta.

The commission that delights Lorenz most is from Dimitri. The corsage for his beloved! A botanical manifestation of Eternal and Faithful Love.

That is how Lorenz, the master of flowers, becomes the first Blue Lion to figure out Prince Dimitri’s intentions. Lorenz may be a Blue Lion, but Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is a NOBLE!

Lorenz becomes the only Lion ever to successfully keep a secret.

The corsage for Byleth is Lorenz’s finest design to date.

* * *

There is an ancient and mysterious phenomenon associated with the Ethereal Moon, which none but the wisest of wise women still recall… The inescapable chaos of Moon Madness. It is the time when the mischievous Spirit of Romance— Cupid with his golden arrows of love and lust— stalks the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery and wreaks havoc on hearts, young and old alike.

After a century of terrorising other parts of Fódlan, Cupid decides to pay a visit in the year of 1180.

Cupid’s first target, Sylvain, exhibits total immunity because his disillusionment runs too deep.

A terrified Cupid manages to dodge his way through several of Constance’s sequentially activating security measures. Finally, her guard-dog plant emits a spray of pollen, which triggers Constance’s auto self-Ward… and Cupid’s allergies.

Dedue looks like a nice target, Cupid thinks gleefully. Time to turn Dedue’s frown upside down with a little lovin’… INEFFECTIVE. Dedue is 0% susceptible to paranormal influences of Fódlan origin. It was scientifically proven earlier in the year by Annette.

Linhardt’s level of consciousness transcends the very spiritual plane on which Cupid exists! Cupid is flung into the mental throes of existential angst.

The love between Prince Dimitri and Professor Byleth is far too powerful for Cupid to overcome… which the Spirit of Romance is rather touched by. There is no use wasting an arrow of lust on them either, because even Cupid is mildly stunned by the Prince’s insatiable appetite for his Professor.

Ferdinand von Aegir’s supreme purity, moral integrity and unassailable honour as the very noblest of all nobles creates a nonpareil suit of spiritual armour. Ferdinand shines like the Sun itself and Cupid shades his eyes in wonder at this myth come to life! Cupid’s arrow ricochets off Ferdinand’s armour and hits Ingrid instead.

Ferdinand manages to avoid the fate of falling in love with his own reflection.

Meanwhile, Ingrid’s heart burns with an intense, unquenchable passion… for Linhardt. She knocks on his door.

‘Ugh, it’s open. Come in, if you must.’

Linhardt is lying on his bed reading, and he waits for whoever it is to state their business with him. When they don’t speak, Linhardt peers over the top of his book suspiciously… to see a beautiful, seductive pegasus rider in the middle of his ocean of books.

‘Oh, Ingrid,’ Linhardt sighs. ‘If you’re here to ask me to heal another of Seteth’s hickeys…’

‘I’m here for you. Baby, I’m dying…’

‘You’re unhurt.’

‘I’m dying of love.’

‘That’s not my field of expertise. Professionally, I recommend Mercedes over Professor Manuela. Personally, my recommendation is also Mercedes. Good luck.’

‘But baby, you’re the only one who can help me!’

Linhardt is momentarily intrigued. ‘Is it an unidentified disease? Do you want me to study you—’

‘I want you to fuck me.’

‘No, thank you.’ Linhardt goes back to reading.

‘Oh, ok then.’

The universal clause of mutual consent nullifies Cupid’s magic. Ingrid is a busy young lady and has to head off to her next rendezvous.

Ashe’s protective amulet turns out to be legit.

Cupid flees before Mercedes’s smudging.

A thoroughly exhausted Cupid reaches his most fearsome adversary. The Lone Wolf.

The frustrated spirit’s rage attempt to transform Felix into a hedgehog of golden arrows fails. Cupid was never going to be a match for the bad boy of House Fraldarius.

Thanks to Rodrigue!!! The powerful blood of the Shield of Faerghus grants his heir the Aegis ability against all projectiles, even ones of love.

Cupid has literally had enough and goes home early.

* * *

Lorenz is very pleased when he receives a letter from his mother regarding her impending visit for the Garreg Mach Ball. Hilda’s mother will be accompanying her! They will arrive a few days early and take Lorenz and Hilda shopping!

They also want to check out a certain young Kingdom noble, whose reputation as the sexiest man in Fódlan is circulating in noble gossip throughout the land.

Elsewhere, Felix jolts awake from a nightmare of two Hildas flying into his arms. He sits in bed for a while, his ears still ringing with the creatures’ shrill screams of ‘FEEEEEEEE!!!’

The Lone Wolf can recognise a premonition when he sees one.

Felix gets dressed and goes to the training grounds to prepare for battle.

Holst and the Blue Lions’ posse of beautiful mothers are returning! And this time, they will be joined by the fashionable ladies of Leicester!

The Garreg Mach Ball is shaping up to be the most magnificent and momentous event of the year.

* * *

‘Professor?’

‘Yes, Dimitri?’

‘So, you know how it’s still my birth-moon…’

Byleth sighs with a mixture of affection, stirring desire and amusement. She should have known no napping would get done when Dimitri asked to join her while she took a nap.

Dimitri can tell how much better he makes the Professor feel now compared to the first months of their relationship. The way she sounds and moves during their lovemaking is different. Now Dimitri is the one who makes _her_ lose control…

Byleth always trusted that she was safe in his arms, and slowly Dimitri learned to trust himself too. His strength no longer scares him. It feels like even his Crest knows how precious Byleth is to him. Even its strength wishes to be in service of her pleasure. There is no higher purpose.

Dimitri claims her lips with tender kisses while he undresses her, then his mouth falls hungrily to her perfect breasts. Immediately, one nipple stiffens on his tongue while the other does the same between his thumb and forefinger. Extremely pleased, he rewards her; dipping his thumb beneath her shorts, he massages her clit through her thin panties.

The light circular motions send a shiver of pleasure through her body. She tries to press her thighs together, but Dimitri forces them back apart. With a gasp, she strains against his strength as the fabric beneath his thumb grows damp with her slick.

Kissing her lips one more time, Dimitri moves down her body. Raising her legs into the air, he slips her shorts and panties over her feet. Then he parts her lovely thighs again.

There is something so erotic and intimate about exploring Byleth like this. He savours the feeling of her ruffled folds unfurling on his tongue; spreading her with his fingers so every delicate detail of her most secret places is revealed to him. His sweet Professor’s clit is so swollen and sensitive from his mouth’s attentions, even the sensation of his breath makes her whimper with need.

Byleth's exquisite pink pussy is soaking wet for him. He knows how badly the Professor wants his cock right now. She stifles a scream against her forearm when Dimitri makes her come into his mouth. Holding her hips to his face, he delights in the shake in her thighs, wrapping around his head; how her fingers tremble as she runs them through his hair.

‘Do you want me, beloved?’

‘I do, so much.’

Releasing his cock from his boxers, he slides back up her body and enters her in the same motion. Byleth cries out his name as he fills her up delectably. Dimitri fucks her with deep, lingering thrusts, making sure she feels every ounce of sensation he can give her.

She clings to him, her supple, irresistible body moving so seamlessly with his. Wave after wave of intense pleasure washes over both lovers. Dimitri revels in her entire being, moving so deep inside her, overwhelming her with pleasure, watching her in wonder as she ascends into orgasm again.

‘I love you, Dimitri.’

‘I love you too, Byleth.’

Dimitri attains the most sublime gratification and satisfaction when he fills his Professor to the brim with his cum. Keeping his cock buried deep inside her weak, pleasure-saturated body, he savours spilling every last drop of his seed into her womb.

Sex with the Professor is pure heaven.

‘You are so beautiful, beloved. I am so lucky.’

She smiles with drowsy contentment when he covers her face and throat with kisses. So cute and blissed out. Dimitri is mad about her!

‘I guess you can have a nap now, Professor.’

_‘Oh my! He intends to ask you to marry him, you know~’ Sothis appears with a teasing chuckle._

_‘I… did have a feeling. He’s not very good at being sneaky.’_

_‘So! You are not as oblivious as you used to be! What gave the Prince away, pray tell?’_

_‘Well, he’s been… staring at me even more adoringly than usual. And you know the vibe he gives off when he’s up to something suspicious. Oh, he wrote me a love poem…… on the back of a letter from a Fhirdiad jewellery designer. It was about his commission for an engagement ring. Do you think I’m too presumptuous to assume it’s for me, though?’_

_‘…I literally cannot deal with that last question.’_

_Byleth quietly thinks that Dimitri is hilarious and too adorable._

_‘Will you say yes?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! xx


	69. The Wise Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakeout at Marnie’s Tavern. The Gathering of Men and their various Professor-related enterprises.

‘What are we even doing here?’ Felix groans. ‘I can’t tell if I vomited in my mouth, or if it’s just Marnie’s XXXtra Frothy Pale Ale… or both. What possessed me to let _you_ order, Syl?’

‘The grime was mostly likely unavoidable. However, the atmosphere might be less disagreeable if its patrons did not have such appalling manners!’ Lorenz casts a disapproving look around the venue. ‘Why do they insist on gaping at us like that?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. It could be because we’re standing in a straight line at the bar, wearing the exact same cloaks, all with our hoods up… we look like servants but talk like toffs… you’re so tall you walked into the doorframe and cried like a giant fucking baby. You have dirt on your nose, by the way. Maybe don’t touch your face while you’re in a place like this.’ Felix gives Lorenz a glare of exasperation.

‘Nooooo!!!’ Lorenz whips out a monogrammed handkerchief and a silver pocket mirror, engraved with the Crest of Gloucester. ‘It is not my fault the common folk have a proclivity for ludicrously low doorways…’

‘We’d draw less attention if we weren’t being associated with _those two._ Ferdinand keeps making his stupid hand signals while looking STRAIGHT at us. No, don’t look at the same time!!!’ Sylvain says hurriedly.

Felix and Lorenz look over their shoulders at the same time.

‘We will infiltrate Marnie’s Tavern and camouflage ourselves among the tavern goers, thereby ensuring our Professor’s safety! She will never even know of our presence!!!’ Ferdinand declared at their pre-mission briefing.

‘Tell me again why we couldn’t let Calvin and some of Linhardt’s or Yuri's rogues deal with this?’ asked Felix.

‘Felix, my friend, this is an extremely delicate situation…’

‘He just wants to play dress up and be an agent of subterfuge,’ Linhardt sighed.

There are two Men stationed at the table nearest the door. Ferdinand’s hair is slowly escaping from under his cap, and its colour does _not_ match his black fake moustache.

Ferdinand’s horse, Franz, now sports a badass mane clipped and styled by none other than Felix Hugo Fraldarius!

Ferdinand borrowed various items from his friends, the kitchen maids, and forced Linhardt into a foolproof disguise: a dress that hardly reaches lanky Linhardt’s ankles, a fringed shawl and straw bonnet with a ribbon tied under Linhardt’s chin.

Ashe and Caspar have taken up positions in the street outside. Caspar cannot be trusted indoors, in case he starts a random fight and throws the whole operation into disarray.

It is nearly 7pm. Now they wait…

Byleth arrives at Marnie’s and witnesses a giant brawl in the street outside. She hastens to assist Jeralt, who is breaking up the fight.

At the end, Jeralt dangles two contrite instigators off the ground by the backs of their shirts.

‘Caspar! It’s not safe to be in this part of town at night… ASHE?! _You_ were scrapping in the middle of the street??’ Byleth exclaims in shock.

The local boys who were involved quickly leg it.

Jeralt expertly ducks beneath the low doorway to Marnie’s, unlike unfortunate Lorenz before him.

‘They were behaving rather oddly,’ Byleth says as she follows her father. She had instructed the rowdy pair to return safely to the monastery. ‘On second thought, it wasn’t that odd after all. I swear, some of the scrapes they get themselves into require serious imagination…’

Neither Byleth nor Jeralt fail to notice the way five heads abruptly snap away from the door as they enter. The figures all pick up and drink from their tankards at the same time, then simultaneously splutter in disgust.

Jeralt sighs and rubs his temples. ‘Byleth, why are all your students here?’

Byleth spots the unmistakeable golden-auburn locks tumbling out from beneath a beret, which definitely belongs to Dorothea. The ringleader is sitting with their back to Byleth, unaligned with the actual back of his chair.

‘Good evening, Ferdinand.’

‘Ahem, hrrrmph I fear you have mistaken me for another! My name is most certainly not Ferdinand von Aeg— KOFF KOFF hrrrmph!’

‘You can’t see me. How do you know I’m talking to you?’

‘Ack!!!’

The lady sitting at the table with Ferdinand sighs a very, very familiar long-suffering sigh.

And so, they all end up sitting at the same table. The Men have proven themselves time and again. They have Byleth’s complete trust. That is how the Gathering of Men become privy to Jeralt’s knowledge of Prince Dimitri’s intentions.

Felix and Linhardt’s expressions clearly say ‘Tell us something we don’t already know’. Ferdinand and Lorenz are in tears, holding Byleth’s hands and expressing their joy at the news.

‘In truth, I had already guessed,’ Lorenz admits proudly. ‘The language of flowers never lies!’

No one has any idea what he is talking about.

‘Calm down, he hasn’t even asked her yet, and she clearly hasn’t decided either,’ Felix snaps at them.

‘It isn’t a decision to take lightly. Especially since you’re not just going be a wife. The Prince wants you to be his Queen when he takes the throne,’ says Jeralt. Byleth’s eyes reveal to him that this is something she is concerned about. ‘I can’t see the Kingdom nobility NOT causing a ruckus about you being a commoner, having no inheritance or political value and the usual.’

‘Being Queen sounds like a lot of responsibility and work,’ Linhardt points out. ‘Personally, I’d give it a miss. His Highness will be distraught though…’

Felix shrugs his shoulders. ‘You may as well say yes if you… ugh… _love_ him. Although, this _is_ the Boar we’re talking about… Regardless, if there are challenges, just take them as they come. Like we always do. You’re not scared of anything else, so why this? I’d give being married a miss too, but I’d be up for any challenge that’s tough for you alone. But not, like, looking after your baby or whatever. Literally get a nurse for that shit or you’ll never have time to train!’ Felix and Byleth share a grin.

‘Might I add, Professor,’ Lorenz declares in a grand but earnest fashion, ‘the Kingdom nobility would be fools not to recognise your political value. As Queen, you would herald a Golden Age of International Relations. For though we may part at year’s end, the Gathering of Men will never be disbanded. Though separated by distance, our hearts will forever be linked with yours. You shall have our support until death itself do us part!!! And when I take my seat at the Roundtable as head of House Gloucester, you shall have a powerful ally in the Leicester Alliance. If all goes well, I may even be the LEADER of the Alliance!’

‘Thank you, Lorenz. That means a lot to me, truly. I think you’re going to be a progressive and inspirational leader.’ The smile Byleth gives him makes Lorenz start weeping all over again.

‘I couldn’t have said it better myself, Lorenz!’ Ferdinand’s eyes are full of tears again. ‘Professor, as the first of your Men, I promise you my eternal love and loyalty! When I become the Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire, I will be an even more formidable ally than the Emperor!!! Which is to say, you will see my superiority to Edelgard…’

‘I already see it, Ferdie. I have seen it all along,’ Byleth says affectionately. ‘You are the noblest of nobles in my eyes! I have absolute faith that there is nothing you cannot achieve.’

Ferdinand begins to sob noisily on Byleth’s shoulder. He gets wet horse hair up his nose and all over Byleth’s arm.

Sylvain knew this was coming, but that doesn’t mean his heart is prepared for it. He is happy for his friends, but there is also pain. It is difficult not to keep asking himself the same questions, over and over: ‘Could things have been different if _I_ was different? What would I have done differently?’

In the end, Sylvain accepts that his love will never compare to Dimitri’s. Dimitri always loved their Professor, stayed at her side from the first day they met. Dimitri isn’t jaded and cynical - he can tell Byleth his most embarrassing, dramatic hero-in-love thoughts, because he truly believes them. Dimitri’s self-doubt may run rampant in other areas, but the Prince literally cannot comprehend even the _concept_ of doubt when it comes to his love for the Professor.

And Byleth can see that.

Still, there is something Sylvain can say that will reassure her, and probably relieve Jeralt of a great deal of worry.

‘You’re forgetting something else, Professor.’ Byleth’s gaze meets his and it feels easier to smile. ‘You have the heirs of every Crest-bearing noble house in the Kingdom on your side. You have the support of the Kingdom’s highest-ranking noble, Felix’s father dearest. The entire Eastern Kingdom will follow old Rodrigue. That includes my house and Ingrid’s. Anyone who wants to risk disapproving of you openly will need a pretty massive army.’

Her ocean blue eyes shimmer gently. He knows he made her happy, and that makes it worth it.

‘Sylvain… thank you.’

Jeralt asks the suddenly blushing, customer service-oriented Marnie to bring them a round of her ‘excellent dark ale’. The five boys exchange trepidatious glances. _‘Excellent??’_ The Captain’s taste in beer is as questionable as his note-writing!

They all clink mugs and politely pretend to drink. Then the horrific realisation strikes that they forgot to warn Byleth!

Father and daughter take generous gulps of ale. Tears form in the eyes of all Men when their poor Professor’s eyes widen.

‘Wow! This is so tasty!’

…Wait, what?

Jeralt puts his mug down with a deep sigh of relish. ‘Told ya this was the place to go.’

Mystified, the boys take suspicious sips…

‘Why, this is a most sublime brew!’ Lorenz gasps.

‘Delicious! I am so moved!’ exclaims Ferdinand. ‘A gastronomist’s dream! I can say, without hesitation or reluctance, that the quality of this brew surpasses any beer I have tasted in my fair nation of Adrestia!’ He takes another sip and closes his eyes with a supremely satisfied expression that makes Byleth giggle.

‘Magnificent as always, Marnie.’ Jeralt gives Marnie a wide grin. ‘Marnie here is the most talented craft brewer I have ever met in my long life of drinking all over Fódlan. An artisan through and through! She keeps it on the down low because the pressures of fame and high demand give her stomach ulcers.’

The previously disgruntled-looking, toad-like tavern owner transforms into a most personable and lovely lady. Marnie gives Jeralt a beaming smile.

‘Nothing but the best for you, Captain!’

As the boys get tipsier, Byleth learns many things.

‘Not to mention,’ Ferdinand announces in a very pleased voice. ‘I have recently received the Bi-Monthly Report from the Fhirdiad chapter of the Gathering of Men. The report compiles all sales related to _Professor of My Heart_ across every major city in the Kingdom. In tandem with the most recent population consensuses, production numbers from our monthly printing runs now convert to over three-quarters of each city’s population! With Claude and Lorenz’s support, we are in the process of expanding distribution to Derdriu. And with help from Boys/Flowers, I am even in the latter stages of establishing an Enbarr chapter of the Gathering of Men! As you can see, Professor - there really is nothing we cannot achieve together!!!’

‘Ferdinand also started a line of collector’s item Professor plushies,’ Linhardt adds.

‘I own the very first, original Professor plushie myself,’ Ferdinand says happily. ‘It is sooooo soft when I hold it to my cheek~ I have put in an order for His Highness as well.’

Sylvain has a devious grin on his face. ‘My own contacts have sent me the results from various newspaper polls I have been running— for the purpose of public engagement. We have every major newspaper company in our pocket now, ever since the unprecedented numbers of newspaper sales… strangely enough, corresponding with poll engagement numbers. Statistical analysis reveals that the Professor’s popularity is at an all time high, and increasing exponentially. The following questions reached overwhelming positive response: Would you like to meet the Professor in real life? Would the Professor make a good queen? Are you in love with the Professor? Do you think the Professor is the ideal woman?’

Ferdinand and Lorenz explode into raucous cheers, attracting more looks from the patrons. However, upon noticing that they are in the company of Captain Jeralt, they appear to have favourable impressions of the young men.

Sylvain continues with a slightly sheepish look. ‘I also discovered that Yuri has been bullying Ignatz into drawing… racy Professor art and selling them on the black market. Very discreetly, he promises. Luckily, he has not sold any in the Kingdom, in order to preserve your image there. The Alliance remains pure, with the exception of Claude. However, the Adrestian nobility appear to be your biggest fans, Professor: Countess Hevring, Count Bergliez, Count Bergliez’s two eldest sons, Duke Gerth, Baron Ochs, Lord Arundel, and last but not least… Prime Minister Aegir.’

Ferdinand chokes on his ale.

* * *

Dimitri isn’t scheduled to spend tonight in Byleth’s room, but he missed her too much. So when he knocks on her door, he is rehearsing his most pitiful expression and the words to plead and/or seduce his way inside. The door opens…

Dimitri feels the breath rush out of his lungs in an instant.

There is always something special about being able to see the Professor at her most natural and relaxed. Barefoot like some fey being glimpsed on a midsummer night… her lovely dark hair is still a little damp from the baths, little curling tendrils framing her face… Dimitri doesn’t have time to wax lyrical about anything else. His stunning Professor pulls him into her room, wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tight. Dimitri holds her and happily kisses the crown of her head.

She tilts her face up to look up at him and the most enchanting smile forms on her lips, making his heart ache with love for her.

‘Are you happy to see me, Professor?’ he asks breathlessly.

She reaches up and places a hand tenderly on his cheek. ‘I am. I was missing you… Thank you for coming to see me.’

Dimitri is overjoyed! Kicking the door shut behind him, he lifts his sweet Professor into his arms and carries her to bed.

* * *

> **Professor of My Heart**
> 
> by Lady Jade Birkin
> 
> EXTRA!!! ~ WINTER SEASON SPECIAL ~
> 
> As the wintry Ethereal Moon draws to an end, the Prince’s thoughts turn to the future. There is a dream he would give anything to make a reality… but it depends on his Professor’s answer to a particular question…
> 
> Projected to reach readers by Saint Seiros Day (11th Guardian Moon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved always ♥


	70. Byleth the Beautiful 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has the day off for the Ball! The Blue Lions go about their preparations ft. Holst and the mothers. Dimitri and Byleth spend a leisurely afternoon together. Jeralt has one more thing to share with his daughter.

During the Ethereal Moon, Ferdinand holds swing dancing lessons three nights a week in the Blue Lions classroom. Sure, a bit over half the denizens of the Officers Academy decline the opportunity to learn. To no one’s surprise, the uptight (Dedue, Ingrid, Edelgard), the lazy (Linhardt, Hapi), the refined (Mercedes, Lorenz), the recluse (Bernie) and the master of shadows (Hubert) either politely decline, or refuse to be caught dead swing dancing. With the exception of Claude, the Golden Deer live up to their reputation of being as “dull as dirt” (Felix) and choose not to join either.

Ferdinand is delighted with the students who do show up. For as he expresses to Byleth in strict confidence: ‘As you know well, my dear Professor, it is my motto that there is nothing one cannot achieve. However, for some people, there are things they are… unlikely to achieve. At least, not without _considerable_ suffering on the part of their unfortunate instructors. I confess, I am relieved that the likes of Raphael, Leonie and Marianne were uninterested. I shudder at the thought of witnessing their atrocious— ahem! In any case, I am extremely pleased!’

Byleth agrees to lend her assistance and be Dimitri’s practice partner.

To the surprise of many, even Felix agrees to participate! He discovered in Dancer training that dance is, in fact, an excellent tool for honing speed, footwork and various other fighting skills. Suffice to say, the moment in which Felix achieved Sword Avo +20 was the moment of his metaphysical awakening.

_Attendees:_ Annette, Ashe, Caspar, Claude, Constance, Dimitri, Dorothea, Felix, Hilda, Petra, Sylvain.

In spite of his initial dread, Dimitri decides dancing isn’t so bad after all. Now his beloved can use him as a prop to do all the turns, spins, kicks and jumps that her heart desires!!! The Professor smiles and laughs so much when she dances with him, and Dimitri thinks he might burst from happiness and adoration.

The night before the ball, Dimitri and Byleth lock up the classroom after the lesson, while Ferdinand hurries off to return Professor Manuela’s phonograph. Humming in gentle accompaniment, his Professor smiles playfully as she spins away onto the grass. Then she dances back, and reaches her hand out to him.

‘Dimitri, will you dance with me?’

Dimitri falls violently in love with her all over again.

Taking her hand, he pulls her to him. With an exhale of surprise, Byleth is trapped in his arms. The star-spangled heavens are reflected in her luminous eyes… holding her face gently, Dimitri kisses his Professor's gorgeous mouth. They have kissed many times since that night during the Garland Moon, when he decided to be brave and kiss his beautiful Professor. Kissing her now flings him all the way back…

That night, Dimitri’s heart beat so fast, it hurt. His first kiss… but he couldn’t even think about that until later. His body trembled from the exhilarating high of kissing _her_. The woman of his dreams. He wondered if what he was trying so hard to say would reach her…

And this time is different. Tears burn in the corners of his eyes… because this time Byleth kisses him back.

* * *

Byleth, Ferdinand, Lorenz and the Blue Lions girls (even Bernie!) are spending the morning with Holst and the Blue Lions mothers. They are all staying at the same hotel in Bri Leith, the next town over. They convene at Ingrid’s favourite pâtisserie, Maison Saint-Noa, for breakfast. Many introductions and reunions take place.

‘My fair Lady Helena! I have arrived!!!’

‘Oh Ferdinand, my dear!!’

Ferdinand and Duchess Helena Margot Fraldarius, Felix’s mother, run into each other’s arms with tears streaming down their cheeks. Then Helena tearfully envelops Byleth, Hilda, Ingrid and Bernie into hugs as well.

Duchess Tatiana von Aegir, Countess Johanna von Hevring, and Margravine Giselle Genevieve Gautier swoop on Byleth and shower her with hugs, kisses and praise. Behind them comes Holst, who greets Byleth cheerfully and kisses her hand.

 _‘Aren’t you lucky the Prince isn’t here to terrorise the china and silverware?’_ Sothis’s humorous voice drifts into Byleth’s thoughts.

Byleth figuratively wipes the beads of sweat from her brow.

‘Byleth, allow me to introduce you to Countess Rose Manon Gloucester, Lorenz’s mother. Countess, this is the formidable Professor Byleth Eisner,’ Holst says grandly.

Lorenz’s mother is stunning! Nearly as tall as her son, Rose is a stately, imposing figure. Her straight purple hair is cut into a long, asymmetric bob, and her make up emphasises her defined, angular features. She is wearing the most fashionable gray tweed trouser suit— the latest advent in ladies’ fashion— and a red rose in her breast pocket.

‘How lovely to meet you, Professor Byleth. My son’s tales of your heroic exploits have kept me greatly entertained this year,’ Rose says in an extremely noble, dignified voice.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Countess. Lorenz writes so beautifully, I have a feeling he transforms even my humblest exploits into high literature. I’m one of his biggest fans!’

Rose is immensely pleased with Byleth’s praise of Lorenz, and gives her son a look of approval. Lorenz positively preens.

Holst makes his next introduction. ‘And this is my mother, Lady Vivienne Valentine Goneril. She will love you if you tell her how young she looks…’

‘Oh, shush Holst!’ Vivienne says huffily, then takes Byleth’s hands in her own. ‘Professor Byleth! Why, you are even more of a beauty than Holst’s description and Hilda’s letters led me to believe! Your colouring is _so_ rare! I had _never_ seen hair quite your colour until I met dear Helena here! Ooooohhh, and your skin is flawless!!! You have to tell me your skincare routine, pleaaaase! Oh my, your eyes are so big and beautiful~’

Byleth stands stock-still, a faint blush rising to her cheeks, as the gushing pink-haired lady overwhelms her with praise. There is no doubt that this is the woman who gave birth to Hilda. She is a very pretty, petite lady with long pink hair in loose waves and stylish braids. She is a respectable few centimetres taller than her daughter, but Holst absolutely towers over them both.

‘But Lady Vivienne…’ Byleth has been reading _Words of affirmation: The primordial love language_ from the love languages boxed set that Ferdinand gave Dimitri for his birthday. She is not as impressionable as Dimitri, so she is less extravagant; but her skill at flattery is improving in leaps and bounds. ‘You don’t even need my skincare routine! You look so young and beautiful, I would have believed it if you said you were Hilda’s sister.’

Vivienne’s eyes transform into enormous red lovehearts. She immediately drags Byleth to sit with her at the table so they can chat. Byleth glances back at Holst and sees that he is stifling a laugh behind his hand.

Everyone splits up afterwards to do their various pre-Ball things. Annette, Mercedes, Bernie, Holst, Ingrid and Vivienne are going to the cat shelter to drop off donations, then they are all getting hair perms at the salon, Art of Hair.

Byleth, Ferdinand, Hilda, Lorenz, Helena, Tatiana, Johanna and Giselle are off to the beauty studio, Agent Provocateur. Lorenz and Ferdinand want to get their eyebrows waxed, Giselle wants a touch up on her fake tan, everyone is having mani-pedis, and all the ladies are getting bikini waxes.

‘But why?’ Ferdinand asks, nonplussed.

‘Well, our dancing dresses are very short, and we’re going to be doing a lot of spinning,’ Byleth points out.

‘The chances of getting laid are significantly higher after events like this. I’m making sure I’m prepared… just in case.’ Giselle gives Byleth a conspiratorial wink and Byleth bites back a laugh. Giselle is so much like Sylvain, it is legitimately hilarious!

‘Same,’ Tatiana says in her deep, sultry voice.

His parents’ proclivities make Ferdinand choke on his drink for the second time in two days.

The formal ball will take place from 8pm until 11pm, followed by a cocktail party. During that time, the girls attending the swing dance after party will reconvene to change into their dancing dresses.

In other words, the REAL party begins at midnight!

Before the Lions return to the monastery, Vivienne informs them that she will arrive early to help with the girls’ hair and makeup. She seems really excited at the prospect of helping Hilda prepare for a ball. For a brief moment, Byleth wonders if her own mother would have felt the same. She can never visualise a face to attach to the name Sitri. She imagines having her hair brushed by her mother… but all she can see are the blurred form of her mother’s imaginary hands.

A deep ache begins to settle in her chest, but she feels a hand tucking into the crook of her elbow and looks to see beautiful Helena at her side.

‘I will be accompanying Vivienne to the monastery. I would love to help you and Bernadetta, if you will not think it a bother. I always thought it would be fun to help a daughter dress and do her hair for a ball. I doubt Felix will allow me to touch his hair…’

Feeling oddly emotional, Byleth places her hand over Helena’s. ‘Thank you, I… I would really like that.’ Helena beams at her. Her smile reminds Byleth of the Blue Lions’ stay with the Fraldarius family on their Kingdom trip… when Helena brushed Byleth’s hair for her.

The vague mental image from earlier reforms and now Helena is there instead: the hands are hers.

Byleth feels a twinge of guilt at that act of replacing her mother. She wishes she had some way of feeling connected to Sitri. Before she grows too gloomy, Ferdinand materialises with her favourite bubble tea: genmaicha milk tea. Byleth can’t help smiling and thanks him for remembering her favourite.

Ferdinand is extremely proud and delighted! He links their arms and they march along, slurping their bubble tea companionably.

* * *

> **The Garreg Mach Ball of 1180**
> 
> _Evening Program_
> 
> _08.00_ Formal Ball
> 
> _11.00_ Cocktail Party
> 
> _12.00_ After Party, feat. Adrestian jazz quartet **Boys/Flowers**
> 
> _02.30_ Supper

* * *

Ball or no Ball, Dimitri, Felix, Caspar and Raphael still train diligently all morning. However, Dimitri is going to spend the whole afternoon with his Professor!

When she returns from town, Byleth comes looking for him.

‘Professor!’ Dimitri’s face brightens at once.

‘PROFESSOR!!!’ Caspar and Raphael yell at the same time.

‘Byleth. Spar.’ Felix manages to beat them all to it.

‘Sorry, Fe! I got my nails done for the Ball,’ Byleth explains in apology.

There are no words to describe Felix’s expression of supreme contempt.

Lady Rhea has given Byleth permission to use her private room in the bathhouse, so they sneak in together. The large bath is sunk into the floor, laid with glossy jade green tiles. Byleth loves taking baths, and Dimitri watches fondly as she runs the water, then proceeds sniffs Rhea’s collection of essential oils. He obediently smells all the little bottles she presents to him, and helps her decide on a mixture of iris, cedar, vetiver, sweet almond and argan oils.

Byleth looks slightly witchy as she tiptoes barefoot around the bath, mixing drops of oil into the water. The scents weave together and create a soothing atmosphere of warmth and languor.

‘Dimitri, I think we could make it as perfumiers,’ Byleth says with a serious expression.

‘You might be right, Professor.’

He kisses her lightly on the mouth. His fingers curl beneath the bottom of her tight top, then he slides it up her body and she raises her arms for him to lift it off her. She isn’t quite tall enough to do the same for him, so he pulls off his loose white shirt and drops it on the floor.

Dimitri’s breath catches in his throat when her hands spread over his abs, then slide around and up his back. Her perky, hard nipples brush his chest as she brings herself closer.

A longing moan escapes him when the Professor presses kisses all over his chest. Then she runs her tongue along his collarbone, licking up the beads of his sweat gathered there. He watches her lips come away damp.

‘What does it taste like?’ Dimitri asks, feeling apprehensive and aroused in equal measure. His stomach is full of butterflies.

‘Mm, salty… like seawater, if you’ve ever tasted it before.’

Dimitri can vaguely imagine it. His head falls back with a sigh and his eyes shut as Byleth’s tongue travels up his breastbone, dips into the hollow of his throat…

‘It doesn’t taste bad?’

‘No, I like how it tastes.’ Dimitri opens his eyes and sees Byleth’s intense blue eyes. A small smile forms on her face before she sucks her bottom lip.

Stepping out of her shorts and panties, she moves to shut off the water, then wades down the steps into the bath. Sitting down, she lowers her head back into the water then resurfaces, eyes shut, smoothing her wet hair back over her shoulders. Her lips part in a small gasp for breath.

Discarding the rest of his training clothes, Dimitri follows her, feeling even more breathless than she is. He sits beside her and tries to take her in his arms, but his troublesome temptress of a Professor has high avo. She dodges out of his reach and scoots away with a laugh.

Set in contrast against the deep jade tiles, Byleth’s beauty is otherworldly. Sometimes, Dimitri still struggles to believe that these dreamlike moments with her are real… that Byleth is real, and that he is the one she chose. He is the one to whom she gifts these entrancing sights… He is the one who gets to kiss her, hold her, sleep beside her, wake up with her, and know her body so intimately. Dimitri is the one who gets to worship all of her, make love to her, give her pleasure… and he is the lucky one who receives pleasure from her in return.

Taking pity on his look of utter abandonment, Byleth returns. Kneeling in front of him, she kisses the tip of his nose and smiles when he caresses her cheek.

‘Goddess… How are you so beautiful, Professor? You’ll probably laugh at me, but I used to wonder if you were a heavenly maiden. Like the ones in old Kingdom folktales. Somehow, I had stolen your feathered robes so you could no longer fly away… and trapped you down here with me… but you’ll find them again someday. Then you will leave me… all this time, you only wished to return to your true home in the celestial kingdom.’

Why is he so ridiculous and emotional lately?

Byleth reaches and wraps her arms around his shoulders, letting him pull her onto his lap. Dimitri closes his eyes, comforted by the sensation of her velvety kisses on his face.

‘Dimitri,’ she says eventually, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. ‘I can’t deny… stealing my clothes sounds like a devious thing you would do.’

Dimitri’s eyes snap open to see Byleth struggling to keep her face straight. Well, she is right. Dimitri runs his hand through his hair with a sheepish expression.

‘But that’s not why I’m still here. I’m here because I want to be with you.’

Luckily, he always cheers up easily when Byleth is doing the cheering up. Dimitri smothers her with kisses. ‘I suppose if you wanted to leave, you _would_ just walk out naked…’

‘Exactly!’

Dimitri's wonderful Professor proceeds to spoil him lots! Moving behind him, she shampoos his hair and massages his scalp gently. She leans over his shoulder and kisses his throat.

Then she spreads soap over his body with her hands, and scrubs his skin with a washcloth. She makes sure to give him plenty of kisses at intervals too!

Dimitri breathes a long sigh of contentment. Byleth is being so attentive. He feels so relaxed and loved.

_‘This is bliss.’_

Dimitri swallows, trying to wet his dry throat. Glancing back at him over her shoulder, she climbs onto the bed and goes on her hands and knees at the edge. Biting her lip seductively, she curves her spine back and raises her gorgeous ass into the air for him.

Feeling almost feral with desire, but wanting to take his time with his beautiful Professor, Dimitri spreads his hands on her ass, digging his fingers into her flesh. He strokes two fingers along her folds and they come away dripping with her slick.

‘You’re always so wet for me, Professor. That makes me happy.’ He inserts his middle finger into her. She moans and stretches like a lazy little cat when he adds his index finger, pumping in and out of her slowly. ‘What are you thinking about right now?’

‘You,’ she gasps, her voice husky with lust. ‘I’m imagining… when you can’t hold on anymore and get all rough and impatient… you make me take your cock the whole way at once… your face looks so cute and satisfied every time…’

Dimitri’s cheeks burn hot.

The Professor reads his mind and turns to look at him with mischievous eyes. ‘Are you going to punish me for calling you cute, Dima?’

‘You’re definitely going to regret it, Professor.’

‘Mmm, I never do. You’re too cute when you’re grumpy and trying to punish me…’

Right, his Professor is a mean, relentless tease!!!

Well, the serene, sated expression on his sleeping Professor’s face is not quite what Dimitri wanted his punishment to achieve. But she looks so beautiful, stretched out languorously on her front; her naked, pleasure-saturated body tangled in the white bedsheets.

Dimitri feels slightly guilty whenever he marks her skin, even when the Professor says she likes it. He kisses the bruises his hands and teeth left on her thighs and hips, whispering apologies to each one. Then he moves up her body, covering her back and shoulders with kisses, smiling when his beloved makes little contented sounds in her throat with each kiss.

Dimitri lies beside her for a while, running his fingers dreamily through her hair. It has grown so much longer than it was at the start of the year! She murmurs his name in her sleep when he kisses the side of her neck. Perfect happiness suffuses his body.

After one more adoring kiss on her cheek, Dimitri sits at the desk and writes a love poem for his Professor.

* * *

It is the ring her father showed her by her mother’s grave. Her mother’s ring.

Jeralt places Sitri’s ring and its little velvet bag in Byleth’s hand. ‘The time sure came faster than I expected, but… I think your mother would like you to have this now.’

A particularly rare smile forms on Jeralt’s face.

‘If you love the Prince as much as I loved your mother, I don’t mind if you give it to him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated ♥


	71. Byleth the Beautiful 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingredients in the witch’s cauldron: The Garreg Mach Ball, the secret language of flowers, a prophecy of doom, prospecting nobles, Byleth has too many emotions and Felix has too many admirers. Bubble bubble, toil and trouble…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls' ball gowns as I imagined them are linked next to their names on the attendance list!

Hilda steps back, her brush and lip palette held aloft.

Her goal was to achieve the perfect degree of accentuation for the Professor’s natural beauty. She decided on a nude, airbrushed look with subtle shading for definition. A heavier application of mascara to her outer eyelashes gives them the appearance of flaring wings, which is emphasised by black winged eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow. It makes Byleth’s vivid indigo eyes jump to attention at once.

The final flourish on Hilda’s masterwork is Byleth’s mouth, for the recondite science of optical illusions is but child’s play to the Belle of the Leicester Alliance. Using nude peach lip paint, lip pencils and clear gloss, clever Hilda creates a sexy lip plumping effect that makes her want to kiss the Professor herself!

Hilda Valentine Goneril is a true artist.

Lady Helena’s hands are clasped in a prayerful fashion as she appraises her work. She has styled Byleth’s hair into natural, voluminous waves using heated hair irons and her own invention: volume powder, formulated with finely powdered rice. Even Rodrigue swears by it now.

Duchess Helena Margot Fraldarius is a peerless master of hair. After all, she is Felix’s mother. There is nothing the Fraldarius family take more seriously than their hair.

Besides their patriotic duties and stuff…

Byleth stands before her reflection in the mirror, struggling to comprehend a new emotion.

It is the first time in her life that she has looked at herself and thought she was beautiful.

 _‘You are an unforgettable beauty. That has to be significant coming from me!’_ Sothis appears at her side. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Sothis smiles. _‘I am proud of you too.’_

* * *

Elsewhere in the monastery, Archbishop Rhea’s lady-in-waiting, Lady Heloise Alphonsine Thibault aka the Prophet of Doom declares that the Garreg Mach Ball is doomed to end in anarchy, brutal physical violence, heartbreak, disintegration of self-worth, and higher expenses for the Church due to the damages.

Lady Heloise also prophesies that Rhea’s hot-tempered lover will be at the centre of the chaos. However, Rhea and her other ladies think Heloise is simply being dramatic as usual and ignore her.

* * *

There is a knock on the door and Hilda peeks out. ‘Dedue! What’s up? Ooo, you look super handsome!’

Dedue blinks once and remains stoic, but he is secretly pretty chuffed about Hilda’s compliment. ‘You are very kind. I am here on behalf of His Highness. He wishes me to deliver this gift to the Professor. Could you to pass it on to her, please?’

‘Aww, sure thing!’

‘You have my gratitude.’

While Byleth reads the card, the other four huddle together and unwrap the gift. They gasp when the velvet box opens to reveal a pair of silver drop earrings set with large white sapphires.

They are the most luxurious gift Byleth has ever received. She has never worn jewellery besides her simple sleeper earrings and the bead choker made for her by Hilda. She feels uneasy about how expensive they must have been, but knowing Dimitri, he will definitely be heartbroken if she doesn’t accept them…

The thought of Dimitri and his cute expressions makes Byleth smile. Carefully lifting the earrings out of their box, she puts them on.

> Beloved,
> 
> I intended to give you these earlier, but Ferdinand, Lorenz and Sylvain assured me that dramatic timing was key. There was compelling reasoning for it in Ferdinand’s third love language seminar, ‘Receiving gifts: Distinguish between trashy and tasteful like a noble’, though I cannot recall it at present.
> 
> I hope you like what I chose for you and that they make you happy.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Dimitri

* * *

‘P-P-Professooooor, B-Bernie can’t do this anymore!!! Please, _please_ can I go back to my room now?? Tell F-Felix that I’m sorry for being h-hopeless and w-w-worthless…’ Bernie clings to Byleth’s arm in terror. They are at the top of the first floor dormitory stairs. The other girls have already paraded down, one by one. Bernie and Byleth are the last two left.

‘It’s alright. There’s no rush. You made it all this way, Bernie! I’m really proud of you, ok? We can take our time going down. Besides, you have to give Felix the special boutonnière you made him,’ Byleth says encouragingly.

‘Um… m-maybe if I wait here for a little while… b-b-but please wait with me, Professor!!!’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll wait with you.’

However, the delay just makes Felix come up to collect Bernie himself. ‘Come on, let’s go,’ he says, trying to push her towards the stairs, but she digs her heels in. ‘What are you scared about now? Hey, didn’t you say you were making your own dress? You made this all by yourself?!’

‘Y-Yeah.’ Bernie worked hard on it. The black and purple dress is decorated with slim black ribbons hand-sewn into the shapes of flowers and butterflies.

‘I’m impressed. You could be one of those designers in Hilda’s magazines! Your dress is seriously cooler than everyone else’s! I’m not just saying that to cheer you up.’

While she is distracted by the praise, Felix successfully shepherds her downstairs. The audience goes wild. Bernadetta von Varley is a grand beauty! Bernie screams and pushes Felix in front of her as a human shield.

‘Oi, stop that. Also, this is for you.’

Felix presents a menacing-looking corsage made of the little carnivorous plants that he commissioned Lorenz, Ashe and Dedue to acquire. They have contrived to keep the plants alive by leaving the roots intact and packed into a fold of ribbon. Bernie can plant them in the greenhouse later. She is astonished and thrilled, and thanks Felix ten times before he tells her to stop. Then she shyly reveals the boutonnière that she made for him. She whispers quickly in his ear and Felix’s mouth curves into one of his rarest smiles.

‘You’re coming to live with us at the end of the year, remember? You don’t have to worry about that last one,’ the nearest Lions hear him say.

Lorenz is extremely moved for he alone can decipher her message. Flax flowers to tell Felix that she feels his kindness, freesia for their enduring friendship, and forget-me-nots in the hope that he won’t forget her.

‘Professor, you are divinity itself!’ Ferdinand greets Byleth with a formal bow. Amidst great pomp and laughter, their exchange of corsage and boutonnière takes place. Ferdinand chose pure white magnolias, pale pink bouvardia, phlox and celandine for her.

Dimitri struggles to express the depth of his emotions in that moment. He speaks in a low voice so only she can hear. ‘Professor, you are so beautiful… It is hard to find the right words…’

Byleth’s expression is tender and understanding. ‘Those words are enough for me. Thank you, Dimitri.’ She places a boutonnière in the buttonhole of his jacket, then looks up into his eyes. ‘And thank you for the gift. You made me really happy.’

The Prince snaps out of his daze and realises that Byleth is wearing the earrings! They suit her wonderfully, he thinks. Dimitri is desperately in love with her.

The dainty boutonnières the boys receive from Byleth both contain purple alstroemeria, artemisia and vervain, but they are slightly different. Ferdinand’s includes gentian and feverfew, while Dimitri’s contains stems of veronica and yarrow.

Byleth wears Ferdinand’s corsage on her right wrist and Dimitri’s on her left. It is Lorenz’s finest poetic composition, featuring Byleth’s favourite red camellias, stephanotis, white arbutus and greenish-white holly flowers, interwoven with sprigs of myrtle and juniper.

* * *

Excerpts from the Condensed Glossary of Floriography in _Read Between the Petals: What Are the Flowers Trying to Tell You?_ by Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

> _Alstroemeria:_ mutual support, aspiration, eternal connection, faithfulness, nobility, elegance
> 
> _Arbutus:_ eternal love, steadfast devotion, ‘I love only you’
> 
> _Artemisia:_ happiness, good fortune, silver moonlight, unceasing remembrance, sentimentality
> 
> _Bouvardia:_ enthusiasm, zest for life
> 
> _Camellia (red):_ devotion, romance, undying love, passion, deep desire, tenderness
> 
> _Celandine:_ joys to come
> 
> _Feverfew:_ warmth, good health, protection, ‘You light up my life’
> 
> _Gentian:_ symbol of victory, integrity, intrinsic worth, justice
> 
> _Holly:_ domestic happiness, foresight, defence, protection from the evil eye
> 
> _Juniper:_ eternal guardian, sanctuary, protection, beauty, perfect loveliness, purification
> 
> _Magnolia (white):_ dignity, splendid beauty, love of nature, perseverance
> 
> _Myrtle:_ good luck in love and marriage, union, joy, marital fidelity, abundance, prosperity, peace
> 
> _Phlox:_ sweet dreams, harmony, affinity, ‘Our souls are united’
> 
> _Stephanotis:_ marital bliss, new life, new beginning, desire to travel, ‘Come with me’
> 
> _Veronica:_ fidelity, love, safe travels
> 
> _Vervain:_ protection against harm and evil, healing, wishes granted, providential help in need
> 
> _Yarrow:_ enduring love, wellbeing, dispels melancholy, healing from the past, cure all, courage in war

* * *

> _Attending Blue Lions:_
> 
> HRH Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Prof. Byleth Eisner [[x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/14/6f/79146ff9034d13ba3ba2143905984f85.jpg)] & Ferdinand von Aegir
> 
> Annette Fantine Dominic [[x](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/spring-2015-ready-to-wear/luisa-beccaria/slideshow/collection#24)] & Dedue Molinaro
> 
> Flayn
> 
> Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Bernadetta von Varley [[x](https://media.vogue.co.uk/photos/5f034655100363e6123061e5/master/w_720%2cc_limit/GettyImages-985864822.jpg)]
> 
> Ingrid Brandl Galatea [[x](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/fall-2016-ready-to-wear/francesco-scognamiglio/slideshow/collection#21)] & Hilda Valentine Goneril [[x](https://nowfashion.com/georges-hobeika-couture-spring-summer-2017-paris-20812/shots/1000739)]
> 
> Sylvain Jose Gautier
> 
> Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Constance von Nuvelle [[x](https://wwd.com/fashion-news/shows-reviews/gallery/monique-lhuillier-rtw-fall-2013/monique-lhuillier-rtw-fall-2013-6725751-portrait/)]
> 
> Hapi [[x](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/spring-2014-couture/ulyana-sergeenko/slideshow/collection#29)] & Ashe Ubert
> 
> Linhardt von Hevring
> 
> Mercedes von Martritz [[x](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4e/91/ae/4e91ae1df4fad91da449e31654bfccd3.jpg)]
> 
> _Guests:_
> 
> Duke Holst Goneril
> 
> Duchess Tatiana von Aegir
> 
> Duchess Helena Margot Fraldarius
> 
> Countess Rose Manon Gloucester
> 
> Countess Johanna von Hevring
> 
> Margravine Giselle Genevieve Gautier
> 
> Lady Vivienne Valentine Goneril

* * *

The appearance of Fódlan’s number one bachelor, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, causes a mighty uproar. In the blink of an eye, the perfectly sedate, proper nobles transform into screaming, sobbing fangirls with lovehearts for eyes. Felix (and terrified Bernie) is showered with heart-shaped confetti, roses, love letters and handmade chocolates. The other greedy Blue Lions have no shame in gathering up the boxes of chocolate for themselves.

The Knights of Seiros go into crowd control mode and rush to shield Felix from the rabid fans who try to jump him. Rhea begins to feel concerned that Lady Heloise’s prophecy of doom was legit…

‘Wow, Fe!!! I knew you were famous, but I totally had no idea it was this crazy!’ Hilda exclaims over the clamour.

‘Why is this even happening?? When did I become some fucking pin-up?’ Felix groans.

Linhardt and Ferdinand’s mothers, Johanna and Tatiana, look extremely suspicious.

‘When we returned to Enbarr after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion…’ Johanna trails off.

‘We may have sung your praises at a party…’ Tatiana continues before trailing off too.

‘Or two.’

‘Maybe a few.’

‘We truly did not expect the gossip to get out of hand. It spread like fire magic, even as far as the Alliance.’ Johanna tries to look apologetic, but like her son, she rarely takes anything seriously enough to feel regret. She just looks like she is enjoying herself.

‘You are very handsome, Felix,’ Tatiana tells him, her cheeks flushing slightly.

‘Ohhhhh, I can’t hold it in any longerrrrr! I’m sorry, Hildaaaa!’ Vivienne suddenly shrieks and leaps into Felix’s arms. ‘Oh Felix, I’m your NUMBER ONE FAAAAN! I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO SEE YOUUUUU~’

‘I’m sooooo sorry, Fe!!! I tried to control her, I promise!!!’ Hilda cries, running over and clinging to him too, for some reason.

Felix’s nightmare has come to life. All his strength training comes to naught against the delicate flowers of House Goneril.

Meanwhile, Helena protects her son by literally body-slamming a determined young nobleman who manages to evade the knights. However, she kindly agrees to pass on his letter to Felix. The frenzied fan becomes docile at once and allows the knights to escort him off the premises.

There is a brief intermission for a mass eviction, sweeping up of roses, administration of smelling salts to swooning nobles, and a quick mass prayer with Archbishop Rhea.

A servant collects all the letters and delivers them to Felix, who casts the whole lot into a nearby fireplace. The only letter that survives the great burning is the one stored away in his mother’s reticule.

The Ball goes on…

‘Professor, may I have the honour of this dance with you?’

Heart battering against his ribcage in exhilaration, Dimitri takes Byleth into his arms for the house leaders’ opening dance. Magnanimous Edelgard bestows the honour of dancing with her upon a minor Adrestian noble. Against her own expectations and Hubert’s suspicions, the young man proves to be pleasant company and even makes her smile. Meanwhile, Claude leads a surprised and delighted Professor Manuela onto the dance floor.

The musicians begin to play the traditional White Heron Waltz and Dimitri loses himself in the vision of loveliness that is his Professor. The mesmerising blue eyes that he loves so much don’t look away from him even once. The glorious dark hair he loves running his fingers through has the liquid sheen of silk. A long skirt sewn from glittering silver fabric drapes gracefully over her slender legs, and clings to the swell of her hips. An elaborate top of sheer woven cloth covers her torso, a straight neckline sitting over her collarbones. Heavy silver thread embroidery, rhinestones, sequins and beads conceal her breasts. Good. Only Dimitri may gaze upon those!

Byleth is intoxicating. He wishes he wasn’t wearing gloves so he could feel her touch, let his hand fall to the tantalising glimpse of her bare midriff, slip beneath the shimmering fabric…

Dimitri pulls her closer to him and lowers his lips to her ear. ‘I wish we were alone. You look so beautiful like this… but I can’t stop thinking about how you look underneath.’

His gorgeous Professor’s breath catches imperceptibly. It heightens his heady immersion in her, his longing to be closer to her.

‘Seeing you so composed and immaculate, Professor… I want to make a mess of you so badly right now. I want to see your hair wild and tangled on my pillow, your flawless makeup smudged, I want to kiss your lips bare… I love seeing you abandoned and shameless, begging me not to stop… screaming my name as you come around me…’

His breath on her ear sends a delicious shiver up her spine.

He senses all the eyes that follow her, as captivated by his beloved as he is. His demand of sex for every time Byleth danced with someone else accomplished the result he wanted. Dimitri knows he is being childish and devious, but he is still pleased. Byleth chose to fill her dance card for only ten of the twenty dances, in order to save her energy for swing dancing later. That is a much safer activity for his Professor thanks to the greatly reduced pool of dance partners.

Dimitri thinks he has been super sneaky, but Byleth simply saw his jealous motives straight away, and made the compromise so he wouldn’t be too unhappy.

Two of her ten dances already belong to Dimitri! The others who managed to secure dances with her are Claude, Edelgard, Holst, Ferdinand, Sylvain, Lorenz, Caspar and Jun - the trumpet player from Boys/Flowers. Minus Ferdinand, Dimitri has beef with literally every single one of them over their potential romantic designs on _his_ Professor!

So it is with some resentment that Dimitri relinquishes her to Claude for the next dance. Claude winks at him in a particularly roguish way, which only makes the bad vibes worse. Byleth’s backward glance and smile at Dimitri provide minor consolation, but he still goes in search of a peaceful corner to brood in.

Of course, they had all forgotten what important social events like the Garreg Mach Ball are really for.

The display of wares.

In other words, they have been conned into Fódlan’s most prestigious exhibition and market for marriage prospects. After all, the highest-ranking nobles gather at the Officers Academy, and this year, the most coveted bachelors and bachelorettes are in attendance.

_‘Oho, it seems Marianne’s father has rather ambitious hopes for his daughter and your sweet Prince,’_ Sothis observes.

Byleth turns her gaze slightly away from Edelgard, whom she is talking with, and sees Margrave Edmund and Marianne with Dimitri.

For some reason, Byleth feels a twinge of some uncomfortable, unhappy feeling. It borders on pain. It grows worse when Dimitri offers his arm to Marianne and they walk onto the dance floor. A slew of confusing thoughts, observations and associations, which used to have no real form or substance, begin to flare up in her mind.

Watching them dance, Byleth realises how gently Dimitri holds Marianne. As if she is too precious to break. He doesn’t hold Byleth like that. There is a soft concern and attentiveness in his manner. She doesn’t remember Dimitri ever looking or acting like that with her, or with the other Blue Lions girls.

The closer Byleth looks at Marianne, the more she starts to feel how different they are.

Marianne is always demure, soft-spoken and ladylike. Someone you feel like you need to protect from harm; not because she is weak or helpless (although a bump with an axe would literally kill her)… well, it is difficult for Byleth to determine why, but it feels like that is her role in relation to someone like Marianne. Perhaps, it is what people who are defined by their physical strength feel towards those who aren’t. Marianne has the capacity to be a decent fighter, but Marianne hates fighting and having to kill. She doesn’t value strength in the way that Byleth, Felix or Ingrid do… and strength isn’t a value she needs to possess in order to mean something. It feels like strength is all Byleth has, though.

Marianne is a healer. Not a killer like Byleth. Girls like Marianne and Mercedes possess a sweetness and gentleness in their very nature that Byleth completely lacks. They are ladylike and graceful… The kind of grace people compare to a flower or a gentle creature like a deer. No one would even think to describe Byleth that way, besides her grandiloquent Men (Ferdinand and Lorenz). Byleth is complimented on her grace in terms like ‘feline’ grace or the grace of a ‘hunter’. Being like a predator on the cusp of a kill is probably very different to being like a rose or a delicate lily of the valley; Marianne’s favourite flower. Byleth’s isn’t ladylike. She isn’t a lady at all.

_‘Marianne is probably a virgin too.’_

Now that is a strange thought. Byleth hasn’t considered her own value in terms of her body before. She realises it isn’t normal for unmarried women to have sex as casually as she has with Dimitri. Of course, she can’t know what he would be like with someone else. Something makes her think a courting process might be involved. A noblewoman probably wouldn’t give her body to a man so easily. None of the girls here, at least, with the exception of self-assured, plucky girls like Hilda, Ingrid and Dorothea.

_‘What is it about me that made it different for him?’_

Is her body really less precious or worth preserving because it is already used? Dimitri had insecurities about his lack of experience in the past, but he is never inhibited with initiating sex and certainly never holds back with her body. He was so direct the first few times he kissed her, the first time he expressed that he wanted her…

Men want women’s bodies, and men have wanted hers before. That is normal. Contractual. Pleasure given in the hope of pleasure gained. Why should it mean something different for Dimitri? Why does it even matter to her?

The last time she felt something a bit similar, it was because she was afraid she trusted Dimitri too much. The thought of allowing someone close, only to be betrayed, made her run away. She was disappointed in herself for an instant, when she thought she had been gullible and foolish. But she wasn’t thinking about what _Dimitri_ thought and felt about her.

That’s why this time is different. That’s why it hurts more. Suddenly, it’s about what his perception reflects of her own self. Maybe her body is all she is, or… _‘maybe he just doesn’t treat me like a lady because I’m not one.'_

Everyone is different. Byleth is inherently different from Marianne, besides both liking horses or whatever. But what do those differences look like through Dimitri’s eyes?

_‘Who is Byleth? What is she?’_

All her students… her friends… Felix, Linhardt, Ferdinand… being their Professor is what made them treat her as an equal. They would have looked at her with different eyes otherwise. In fact, they may never even have noticed her. Everyone treats her like she is so special, but isn’t she just a common mercenary? Does the ideal image they have of her anything like who she really is? And when they realise that she is not all those things… would they reject her?

It is not that she is ashamed of who she is, or even sees herself as beneath them. Byleth just realises a gulf of difference that never struck her so hard before. The girls here were brought up to live in this world; they grew up learning how to be the kind of women who fulfilled roles like being a nobleman’s wife… or a queen.

_‘I don’t think I belong here.’_

Byleth leaves the reception hall, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable beneath the bright lights and scrutinising eyes. This is not the kind of fear she can use a sword on… but Edelgard said something about this to her once… that it is still fear and can be faced like any other kind. But it is so hard to summon such courage when, unbeknownst to Byleth, she is feeling the debilitating assault of jealousy and insecurity for the first time in her life.

People think Byleth is fearless, but this year has proved that she is more than capable of fear. She is afraid of feeling all these emotions. She is afraid of feeling fear— no longer being sure of herself. She is afraid of confirmation that she is not enough.

The chilly breeze and faintly moonlit darkness outside soothe her a little.

In the end, once again, her father is the only one she trusts will stay at her side. Even her mother didn’t stay with her… but Jeralt loves his daughter, even though she was the reason for Sitri’s death.

Even though she is a demon without a heart.

_‘Are you running away again?’_ Sothis floats along with Byleth as she crosses the courtyard.

_‘I don’t want to be in there anymore. Let’s go somewhere else.’_

_‘I do not agree with several of your thoughts, but I feel the ache in you as if it was in my own chest. I will not push you to return inside. There is no harm in some fresh air, after all, and I am curious about the Goddess Tower. It is the special night of the legend… maybe the Goddess Tower awaits you. Shall we go and see what happens?’_

Felix’s increasingly violent threats and snubs do not deter the ambitious parents or the interested noblewomen themselves. The Fraldarius temper is fraying fast...

The final straw comes when an obnoxious Kingdom lord and his daughter intrude on Felix’s dance with Bernie. Acting as if Bernie isn’t even there, the lord attempts to ingratiate himself to the fuming Fraldarius heir, extolling the virtues of his affectedly coy daughter. Then he tries to persuade Felix to dance with her.

Bernie feels that her presence was so rudely dismissed because of her inherent worthlessness and unmarriageability. Utterly miserable and humiliated, poor Bernie bursts into tears and runs away.

That finally makes the Lone Wolf see red.

Felix’s fist flies with full, unrestrained strength. The insufferable nobleman goes down with a crash, nose broken in multiple places and spraying blood over several dresses. The daughter screams as Felix elbows her aside roughly on his way to resume taking his anger out on her father. Caspar has no idea what Felix is angry about, but decides to back him up anyway.

With manic glee, the Bergliez instigator launches himself at the nobles who are trying to restrain the berserk Fraldarius. Caspar helps Felix break free…

All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated xx


	72. Byleth the Beautiful 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Ball, featuring the convoluted tangents and distracted musings of Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Elsewhere, events unfold at the Goddess Tower.

Margrave Edmund’s eloquence and self-assured tone has an odd befuddling effect on Dimitri. That feeling when you legitimately have zero idea what someone is saying. They sound so informed and authoritative that your impulse is to nod and agree. Maybe that way, they will leave you alone sooner. Then you have to pray that they were talking about grain production methods, and you haven’t just promised to give your firstborn child to a goblin or something ridiculous.

Dimitri reflects on the fact that he is a bit of a ‘bimbo’, as Hilda and Dorothea sensei explained to him once. He became more self-aware thanks to them, and quickly realised that the Professor seems to find his bimbo qualities endearing! Ever since then, Dimitri embraced and reclaimed that part of his nature— for his supreme life purpose of securing his beloved Professor’s heart!!!

Dimitri is now a bimbo of agency, being cute and clever with his wiles, and rolling around happily in Byleth’s affection and adoration~

Speaking of securing Byleth, how many dances has it been? Dimitri is fair-minded (and sneaky), at least with things like this, so he fulfilled his bare minimum house leader and princely duties in ten dances, just like his Professor. He danced with the six Blue Lions girls, Dorothea sensei, Professor Manuela, Duchess Helena and Margravine Giselle. Now Dimitri is counting down the Professor’s allotted dances.

1, 2, 3, 8, 10, 12… she still has four more to go. Dimitri’s only consolation is that one of her remaining dances is with him. Waltz no. 17 really can’t come fast enough! Wait, what number is it now? Ugh! Dimitri ticked off his dances in a nice, orderly 1 to 10 sequence. Like any normal, sensible person would! Why does his Professor have to be so fucking avant garde?!

‘…since you are as yet unbetrothed…’

That jolts Dimitri out of his interior monologue. So that’s what this is about. He anxiously scans the vicinity for Byleth. He really hopes she doesn’t hear this conversation and feel cause to worry. The Margrave is tricky as hell! Dimitri feels certain the last thing he recalls the man talking about was _‘…assistance in bringing the Kingdom out of its decline… I hold significant importance and influence at the Roundtable… prosperous region… are you acquainted with my adoptive daughter, Marianne?’_

Well, Dimitri really is a bimbo. It should have been obvious what this was when the Margrave brought his daughter along for a chat. Also, why is Marianne looking at him like that? With her head bowed and her eyeballs rolled upwards? Dimitri just noticed and it’s starting to creep him out…

‘I apologise but I must interrupt you, Margrave. There is someone else to whom I intend to propose marriage in the near future.’

‘Ahh, that is regrettable.’

Regrettable? Dimitri wants to drown this man and his daughter in the punch bowl. Except Marianne hasn’t done anything wrong. Dimitri is still learning to isolate the targets of his anger from their periphery, i.e. soldiers who follow the orders of an evil general are not inherently evil.

Dimitri thinks that’s an extremely conditional statement, no matter what Professor Manuela says about it. After all, what if the general’s order is to burn down a village and kill all the innocents? Independent of the command, committing the crime makes a soldier culpable as an individual. A corrupt senior officer exercising power in the exploitative hierarchical military institution is not an excuse… What the fuck is this ‘I am not responsible’ bull shit?! That’s definitely some kind of fascist brainwashing. Professor Manuela did grow up in the Adrestian Empire, after all.

Yeah, fuck that! Dimitri will literally just kill every last one of them!!!

‘Naturally, we wish you luck, Your Highness. However, in the… unfortunate event that your proposal be turned down, I hope you will keep our conversation in mind. Now, poor Marianne is unengaged for this dance. It appears that you are in a similar position. You wouldn’t be so unkind as to leave a young lady without a partner, would you?’

To the eternal flames with Margrave Edmund! Well, now it is hard to say no. He shouldn’t be rude to Marianne. He doesn’t really know her, but the Professor seems to like her. So he offers her his arm. Marianne doesn’t look that happy with the situation either… actually no, she looks like this all the time, from what Dimitri has heard.

He conversed with her once; when Byleth took Marianne on mission assistance earlier in the year and assigned her to Dimitri’s party. The girl either has a death wish or just isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. She kept wandering away from the party, nearly getting herself killed, _and_ the rest of them killed as they kept having to scramble to her aid. When Dimitri told her, as politely as possible, to stop putting herself in danger and just stay at his side, she said something super long and depressing. Dimitri can’t remember now. Maybe Marianne’s voice has the same mind-numbing effect as her father’s?

Dimitri realises he was unfair to put the Professor in the position of needing to refuse people when he doesn’t have to. She never made any ultimatums. Dimitri is always the selfish, demanding one, but he is still selfishly relieved now. The Professor never seems to get jealous over him, but Dimitri takes this kind of thing to heart! There’s only so many times he can watch his Professor in the arms of other men! After all, Dimitri occasionally spirals into despondency when the Professor praises someone else in class…

He asks Marianne if she is enjoying the Ball. She replies with something depressing about not deserving happiness and praying for the sweet release of death. To his surprise, Dimitri realises he has some wisdom to impart! Thanks to his beloved Byleth supporting and motivating him to stick with his psychologist sessions.

‘There was a time I thought I didn’t deserve happiness. But then I met Professor Byleth and I stopped caring about that. Not fully sure why. I’ve been going to Professor Manuela for therapy since that time my Professor broke up with me… ahem, what I’m trying to say is, I’ve come to learn that _I_ can be the agent of my own happiness. Hilda gave me some good advice about perspective too: “There can be a hundred reasons _not to_ do something you want. All you need is one good reason _to_ do it”…’ Dimitri’s eyes widen in revelation as he continues, half to himself. ‘I think the Professor made me so happy that my brain understood all that right from the start. Even though I didn’t realise I understood. When I met her, I knew no reason was good enough to make me give her up. If I wanted her to be mine, _I_ had to do something… be the agent of my own happiness. And I did it…’

Dimitri’s mind is blown.

‘U-Um, but I really don’t deserve happiness. My father went missing, and people think I’m a beast.’

Is Marianne not listening to his valuable breakthroughs?!

‘I saw my father have his head cut off in front of me. All our friends and soldiers were killed, some died to protect me and some burned to death. It seriously fucked me up. But my Professor, Ferdinand and the others are going to help me get revenge soon. And I really _am_ a beast. I’ve killed a lot of people. That’s why Felix calls me “the Boar”. I’m working through it with Professor Manuela. To try and understand why my post-traumatic stress manifests in that way. She’s good to talk to, if you want to try. I realised things are a lot easier now that I have people to help me.’

‘Y-You don’t understand! No one can help me. I have a Crest even though I don’t want a Crest. It’s such a heavy burden to bear - having something I don’t want! It curses everyone around me with bad luck, so maybe you shouldn’t be around me either,’ Marianne mumbles, looking up at him in that weird eyeball way again.

…Fuck.

Now Dimitri is sick with anxiety and dread. He went to all that effort of reading Lorenz’s flower book to maximise the marriage and love luck around him when he proposes to Byleth!!! That might all be cancelled out if he catches Marianne’s bad luck! This girl _really_ needs to sort out the order in which she reveals such crucial information!!!

Dimitri is 100% being a jerk abandoning her during a dance, but he would 100% be a jerk any day than jeopardise his chances with his precious Professor!

Byleth is the one with the saviour complex, not Dimitri! Dimitri is just a delicate flower… Time for him to beat a hasty retreat!!!

‘Thanks for the warning, Marianne!’

Dimitri flees…

…right into the brawl that breaks out. Felix and Caspar are in the very thick of the fight. Their knuckles and shirt sleeves are splattered with blood. Are they legitimately holding an impromptu fight club in the middle of a ballroom? Dimitri looks around frantically for his Professor, who is usually at the centre of this type of fight. And every type of fight. But he can’t see her anywhere!

Nearby, Ingrid dives into the fray to help Felix. Ferdinand is standing on top of a table and trying to calm everyone down, but no one is listening. Then Ferdinand spies an ignoble noble about to attack Ingrid from behind!!! He grabs the nearest object— a vase— and throws it at the coward with perfect precision. It shatters on his head and knocks him out instantly.

Unfortunately, it also draws the mob’s attention to Ferdinand. They swarm his table with murderous intent and topple it over, but Ferdinand vanishes in midair. There is a collective gasp of shock. Quick-thinking Constance has Rescued Ferdinand to the exit facing the cathedral. However, her effort is for naught, because heroic Ferdinand charges into battle once more! He is almost immediately in danger again, so Dimitri goes to save him and gets caught up in the chaos too.

Easily tossing aside some nobleman brandishing a candlestick, Dimitri continues his desperate scan of the room for Byleth. He knows she won’t even be scratched by weak opponents like this, but where is she?! For that matter, where are all the figures of authority?!

An angry shriek pierces the air, followed by an explosive crackle of Bolting from the ceiling. It leaves a smoking crater and several singed, unconscious nobles on the dance floor, only metres away from Dimitri and Ferdinand. Hilda had seen a huge group gang up on the main target, Felix, bringing him down and beginning to kick him into a pulp.

With half his adversaries taken care of, Felix bursts out of their midst. Someone has managed to split his lip, and now the Lone Wolf is fighting to kill.

A flash of pale green hair in the crowd catches Dimitri’s eye. Lady Rhea has discarded her headdress and ceremonial cloak somewhere and flown into the midst of the violence herself. He never thought the serene Archbishop could look so furious and terrifying! Or that she was so strong! Flying fists and fire magic blast a path through the mob surrounding Felix. The Archbishop seems to be going to Felix’s aid.

Holst is surrounded by a ring of unconscious men who seem to have suffered some serious blunt force trauma.

Four of the six Blue Lions mothers have joined in the mayhem to try and protect Felix. Helena (Duchess Fraldarius) and Tatiana (Duchess Aegir) are wild-haired and fearless, nearly as fast and furious as their sons; attempting to stem the flow of endless attackers who swarm Felix.

The enraged, bloodthirsty Goneril matriarch, Vivienne, is a short pink-haired demon. She ducks beneath a swing taken at her, and punches the man so hard in the gut that he projectile vomits over her head and onto a bunch of his cronies.

Linhardt’s mother, Johanna, reveals herself to be a powerful gremory whose Meteor leaves an even bigger crater than Hilda’s Bolting. Five of Felix’s foes are crushed underneath, each suffering at least one broken limb. The actual target of the spell— who had landed a rather nasty punch on Felix— ends up with two broken legs, one broken arm, multiple broken ribs and a fractured skull.

Lorenz’s mother, Rose, has vanished, presumably joining the pacifists who have evacuated to the courtyard. Sylvain’s mother, Giselle, is off in a corner making out with one of the Knights of Seiros.

One of Annette’s misaimed Excalibur spells rips a giant chandelier off the ceiling and sends it crashing out one of the windows into the courtyard. There are shrieks of terror from the pacifists.

It is the same window Dimitri broke when he threw a desk through it. Except that was from the other side… during the time Dimitri doesn’t like thinking about. Avoidance issues are Byleth and Dimitri’s shared weakness.

The nobles’ unsettling devolvement into violent anarchy finally comes to an end when Archbishop Rhea loses her temper for real. She decides she might as well wreck the entire floor, since they will be repairing it anyway. The most phenomenal surge of Agnea’s Arrow anyone has ever seen descends from the ceiling. The resulting shockwave makes the ancient stone building tremble. Screams erupt throughout the reception hall as she sets the floor ablaze, rendering the rabble incapable of moving.

Rhea retains enough control to limit the power of her spell, so the anarchists’ feet only suffer third degree burns.

All the Blue Lions are safe since they invested in Linhardt’s new air sole technology for their shoes, which grants them terrain resistance. Holst and the Mothers are also fine. They are high-ranking nobles for whom terrain resistance just happens to be a thing.

Dimitri is terrified of fire, and the flare nearly makes his brain split in two… but the Goddess really is on his side, because Constance Rescues him at once, depositing him outside the door on the cathedral side.

At the same time, the large doors on the entrance hall side slam open. Hubert arrives with Captain Jeralt, Alois and Shamir in tow, who are followed by a company of off-duty knights. They all look extremely drunk. In the very next second, Leonie bursts in from the direction of the knights hall, followed by Jeralt’s mercenary band who are also extremely drunk.

Finally, Professor Hanneman materialises from the first floor staircase in a dramatic flap of his long robes. He is followed by a battalion of sleepy bishops and priests, who begin treating the wounded. The most serious cases are dispatched to the infirmary where Professor Manuela and the most skilled healers are setting up.

Dimitri finds all the Blue Lions gathered nearby, except for Felix, Ingrid, Hilda, Ferdinand and Sylvain. The former four were still part of the dust up, but Dimitri doesn’t recall seeing Sylvain.

It turns out Linhardt alerted Constance to Dimitri’s fear of fire, which resulted in his timely Rescue. Dimitri is incredibly grateful to them both.

‘Have any of you seen the Professor? I can’t find her anywhere.’ Dimitri struggles to curb his agitation, which grows worse when everyone shakes their heads.

‘It has been some time since I saw her,’ Linhardt says, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. ‘The last person I saw her talking with was Edelgard, if that helps.’

Edelgard’s red dress is quickly spotted amidst the throng on the cathedral bridge. Dimitri’s strength clears his path to her. He no longer even cares if he hurts anyone.

‘Edelgard, do you know where the Professor went? Linhardt said you were the last person he saw with her.’

Edelgard coolly appraises his distressed demeanour. ‘Teacher and I were talking, yes, but that was rather a long time ago. She left before this foolishness started. I remember it was at the start of the fourteenth dance. What a waste of time this turned out to be.’

‘How long ago was that?’ Dimitri asks, too frazzled to read the time on the cathedral clock and think it through himself.

The corner of Edelgard’s mouth curves upwards, as if he just confirmed how stupid she always thought he was. ‘Over half an hour ago, I would say. She left through the passage to the courtyard, towards the Golden Deer classroom.’

The fourteenth dance. His mind immediately leaps to the fear that Byleth must have left when he danced with Marianne.

Dimitri is a master of jealousy, and that moment is one that his jealous mind identifies as a prime trigger in a situation where jealous Dimitri was in love with Dimitri who was dancing with Marianne!

Alright, that was convoluted. The point is: Dimitri is meta as fuck when it comes to jealousy of all forms, angles and perspectives; whether he is subject or object or both. His beloved may not be a jealous person, but Dimitri is jealous enough for both of them and he can’t rid himself of this fear.

_‘I need to find her. It feels like everything is about to go wrong.’_

Dimitri is about to head towards Byleth’s room when he sees an immense exodus from the cathedral coming across the bridge. He identifies Sylvain’s red hair towards the front of the group. Sylvain is accompanied by the four members of Boys/Flowers.

‘Oh, it’s Byleth’s young man.’ Mizuki points vaguely at Dimitri.

The pianist with metallic silver hair slouches over, followed by Sylvain and the others. Sylvain’s face looks unguarded and wretched in a way Dimitri has never seen before.

‘Have you seen Byleth??’ Dimitri asks urgently.

‘Yeah, sure. Just then,’ says Ren, the bassist with black spiky hair. For some reason, he is shirtless in the middle of winter. He jerks his chin in the direction of the cathedral.

‘She’s not there anymore, though,’ Akira, the cajón player with the bright red punch perm, calls out when Dimitri sets off running for the cathedral. Dimitri stops and looks back at him in confusion.

‘She left a little while ago. That’s why we all decided to head back,’ Mizuki explains with a listless sigh. Then a stubborn note enters his voice. ‘If Byleth’s not going to be here, I’m not motivated to play anymore. We came to see her, after all.’

There are at least a hundred young men filtering out of the cathedral…

‘Why were all of you with her? Why was she in the cathedral?’ Dimitri’s jealous suspicion flares with cataclysmic intensity.

The trumpet player, Jun, looks extremely downcast. His wavy indigo fauxhawk droops in conjunction with his mood plunge. ‘We were in line at the Goddess Tower to make promises with Byleth, obviously. So were all these squares.’ Jun glares around at the random nobles and students with distaste. ‘It was going to be my turn next! I’m literally so depressed, man. Not really digging the vibe at this ball. Byleth didn’t seem to be either. I only got to see her for a second. Sucks, man!’

‘Where did she go?!’ Dimitri asks in dismay, his heart sinking.

‘Not sure,’ Sylvain speaks finally, avoiding eye contact with Dimitri and rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Claude showed up on his wyvern and she left with him. I don’t know where they went.’

* * *

The sound of footsteps coming up the tower staircase alerts them to the presence of company.

 _‘Ooo~ Someone is here! Hopefully it isn’t an assassin…’_ Sothis whispers, even though literally no one can hear her.

‘Good evening, Professor. This is a nice place to watch the stars.’

Sylvain saunters casually over to the balcony and leans against the balustrade a polite distance away. He doesn’t glance at the stars even once, though. His eyes stay on her. Byleth can tell that her face doesn’t look right, but the muscles feel even harder to shift than usual.

‘So, why are you here on your own, Professor? Did you grow tired of the Ball?’ Sylvain tries to sound lighthearted, but there is concern in his voice.

‘I felt claustrophobic,’ Byleth replies, returning her gaze to the sky. ‘I was curious about this place, so I decided to take a walk.’

‘Ahh, so that’s the reason. I saw you when you left, and I thought maybe you were jealous that Dimitri was dancing with Marianne.’

Byleth’s eyes snap back to his face; startled, confused and unsettled in equal measure. Sylvain is equally startled by the suddenness of her reaction.

‘Sorry, Professor. I didn’t really expect to hit the nail on the head with that one.’ He rubs the back of his neck and looks unexpectedly distressed. ‘I wasn’t trying to upset you. I’m sorry.’

Jealous? Byleth bites her lip in puzzlement and agitation. Is that what she is feeling? Is this what Dimitri feels when he tells her he is jealous?

‘I’m not upset with you. I didn’t understand…’ Byleth’s voice cracks. ‘It’s my first time… I didn’t know it hurt like this. I have all these other thoughts and emotions mixed up in me. I feel like I’m coming apart…’

Sylvain comes to her then and puts his arm tentatively around her shoulders. Like she used to do as a child when she went to her father for comfort, Byleth presses her face against his chest and wraps her arms tightly around his waist. Both of Sylvain's arms come securely around her shaking figure this time. His body relaxes and loosens with a long exhale, allowing her to sink against him. His chin comes to rest on top of her head, and he speaks to her in a soothing voice.

‘Most of us feel jealous pretty often. Sometimes it’s over things that aren’t even a big deal. It hurts less over time… or you learn to push those thoughts aside faster, or shut off your mind to dull the pain. But I know it’s hard at the start, so you can take your time. I guess you were lucky not to feel jealous all this time. It doesn’t feel good… so it fucking sucks that it’s so normal.’

‘Are you still jealous and angry with me?’ Her voice is muffled against his jacket. Sylvain begins stroking her hair gently and the comforting sensation makes her tired eyes fall shut.

‘No, not anymore. I was being foolish back then. I stopped being jealous of you some time ago. My jealousy just moved on to someone else.’ Sylvain’s ironic tone betrays pain for the briefest moment.

‘I can’t understand… how?’

He sighs. ‘I decided I would never tell you, Professor.’

Byleth raises her face, mascara smudged around her eyes from squishing her face against him. He can’t tell what she is thinking…

‘Is it because you can’t trust me with the knowledge?’

Sylvain makes a choked noise as he laughs inside his throat. Somehow, the Professor’s reasoning feels exactly like her.

‘That’s not it, Professor. I’m not hiding some occult jealousy displacement spell from you. I’d trust you with that kind of knowledge, I promise.’

‘Oh…’ She looks thoroughly bamboozled.

 _‘She’s so adorable,’_ Sylvain thinks and smiles at her fondly. She danced with him tonight. And now, to be able to feel what it is like to hold her, to touch her hair… it is happy and sad… but she only looks sadder now…

‘Sylvain, why are you crying?’

‘Ahh, fuck…’ He should let go of her now. Releasing his arms, he swipes at his eyes with his sleeve. The Professor realises she is still holding him and lets go too, but somehow that brings a few more tears. ‘You know, I may not cry as often as Ferdinand, but I’m a pretty emotional guy, Professor. I guess you never noticed.’ He manages a pathetic tearful wink. ‘I wouldn’t mind if you comforted me sometimes too.’

‘I’m so sorry, I keep letting you down. I am always selfish and focussed on myself, I don’t even notice your feelings. I’m not supposed to be a fucking professor. All of you spend more time taking care of me… More and more, I keep seeing that I’m not enough. I was never enough. I…’

‘But Professor, you are the perfect woman! The Men have established this.’

‘A joke that consoles… aren’t I just some common whore?’

Sylvain’s mouth curves into a a wry grin; a response that surprises both of them. ‘Is that any different from a noble whore? That’s what I am. Maybe that will make my words mean less to you, but… you are more than enough to me, Byleth. You are more than I can have. I am the one who isn’t enough.’

Byleth grows still, confusion, realisation and uncertainty warring on her face. Sylvain sighs heavily. He’s gone and done it…

‘If you’re wondering whether I’m in love with you, I am. I’m done lying to myself. I wished for a long time to be able to tell you. I knew there was no point, but I still kept wanting you… even when you’re in love with someone else. My friend _and_ my future king, as luck would have it. Knowing all that, would you be willing to listen to my feelings, Professor?'

Sylvain doesn’t expect her to, but she nods, looking even sadder than before. It’s sad that the woman he loves is sad being told that he loves her. Everything is sad. But she said she would listen, and this is probably his only chance.

‘When I accepted that I loved you, I felt like… with you, my future could be different. I don’t want to marry a girl who wants to use me for my Crest or a girl my parents choose for me. I don’t deserve it but I want to marry someone I truly love. I never thought I could have that. For a moment, I thought: I have a Crest, you have a Crest. Maybe I really could be happy and fulfil this duty of my blood at the same time.’ He roughly brushes away a few more tears.

‘That’s also why I know my love can’t match up to Dimitri’s. I know he has never even thought of things like that once. He loved you long before we learned you had a Crest. He doesn’t think about anything besides wanting to be with you. But even knowing that my love isn’t enough, I can’t stop thinking… I’d do anything for you. My happiness isn’t what I care about. If you married me, I would spend the rest of our lives together trying to make you happy. And now that I’ve said it all, I’ve never regretted my past behaviour more than I do right now. Because I said all that while realising there really is no chance that you would choose me…’

Just like in other past moments, Byleth’s eyes burn like hot sand, but the release of tears she sees on others’ faces never…

Her vision blurs and something spills over her lower lashes… warm and wet, streaming down her face, over her lips, like raindrops… gathering on the edges of her jaw, her chin, falling onto her collarbones, trickling down her throat, her chest… She moves her shaking hands to her face, feels the wetness on her skin, her fingertips come away damp…

‘Professor?’

Sylvain stares at her, the shock, disbelief and misery on his face mirrors the emotions in her chest.

Years’ worth of tears held at bay surge inside her… an ocean in a tempest… spilling out of her in loud, wracking, shuddering wails as the pain in his words combines with the pain she had built up herself… takes something inside her and twists it with an agonising wrench.

‘Please forgive me,’ she keeps trying to choke out through her heaving sobs, while he holds her and strokes her hair again.

‘It’s alright, Professor. It’s alright. You and me… maybe in another lifetime, right?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are much loved xx


	73. The Flyaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Omar are on the wing. What will Dimitri, Jeralt and the Blue Lions do now?

The unfulfilled dance card of Prof. Byleth Eisner (Garreg Mach Ball After Party, 1180)

> **BOYS/FLOWERS**
> 
> Members: Akira - _cajón /_ Jun - _trumpet /_ Mizuki - _piano, vocals /_ Ren - _bass guitar_
> 
> 01 _The Emperor’s New Whores, or Harem Funk_ … Ferdinand von Aegir
> 
> 02 _Seiros Came to My Birthday Party When I Was 17_ … Ashe Ubert
> 
> 03 _Cocaine Crest Pains_ … Felix Hugo Fraldarius
> 
> 04 Ψ _Demon in the Streets_ ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭ _Angel in the Sheets_ … HRH Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
> 
> 05 _The_ _King of the Cats_ … Caspar von Bergliez
> 
> 06 _S & M (Seiros & Macuil)_ … Sylvain Jose Gautier
> 
> 07 _Saint Cethleann’s Rest, 300G PPPN, or The House of the Sleeping Beauties_ … Ferdinand von Aegir
> 
> 10 _Wilhelm the Conqueror’s Palace Walk Blues_ … Ferdinand von Aegir
> 
> 11 _Enbarr Drift_ … Felix Hugo Fraldarius
> 
> 12 _Adrestian Hooker_ … Dorothea Arnault
> 
> 13 _Insemination by the Seven, or Power Play_ … Claude von Riegan
> 
> 14 _Interstellar_ ✧❥✧ _¸.•*¨*_ ✧♡✧ _ℒℴ_ _ѵ_ _ℯ_ ✧♡✧ _*¨*•._ ❥ _Affair_ … HRH Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
> 
> 15 _Seiros Save Me From Your Followers_ … Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

‘I ran away, but I have nothing. I don’t have any money or clothes. I don’t even have a place to go.’ The salty tears keep falling and being gusted away by the wind. ‘I don’t have a home… I don’t belong anywhere… All I have is my father, but now I’m leaving him behind too. I’ve never felt so wretched and miserable in my life… It hurts to leave Dimitri… It hurts remembering Sylvain’s face. All this time, I was hurting him too… I was never meant to be a part of their lives, Omar. It hurts so much… why won’t this pain go away?’

Omar makes a low, guttural sound of worry.

‘I’m sorry for bringing you into this. When you don’t want to fly any further, you can let me down and go back home to Claude.’ Byleth affectionately strokes his side.

‘Fuck Claude. I’m coming with you,’ Omar tells her in wyvern, wishing that Byleth could understand him. To his surprise, Byleth does seem to understand!

‘Thank you.’ Byleth wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head down, crying a little softer now. ‘I’ll make us some money in the city, then maybe we can go to the seaside. Being near the ocean sounds peaceful… Would you like that?’

‘Yeah! We can sunbathe and eat tasty fish everyday!!!’

‘Omar, I love you a lot.’

* * *

Rhea, Jeralt, Seteth, Claude, Yuri and Linhardt spectate from the relative safety of the doorway while a cataclysmic tempest lays waste to Seteth’s office. Seteth clings to Jeralt’s arm in terror when, with a howl of rage and anguish, Dimitri lifts the ornate, ostentatious desk— which required six strong knights to carry a few inches off the floor— without even bending his knees.

‘Very unsafe,’ Linhardt sighs.

The mahogany monstrosity disappears through the window in an explosion of glass shards, stone blocks and plaster. They count three seconds before it lands with a thunderous crash in the centre of the courtyard, joining the chandelier Annette sent flying a few hours prior. Seteth’s chair follows, for good measure.

Linhardt’s deputy, Calvin Kline, arrives just in time to see this and whistles in awed admiration. Calvin had never witnessed Prince Dimitri's fabled strength before. The young rogue doesn’t even hear Seteth’s paroxysm of vitriolic insults and jibes. Being ignored by his nemesis is the final blow. Seteth begins to froth at the mouth, devolves into terrible conniptions, then goes catatonic.

Dimitri rips one of the giant bookcases off the wall and flings it to the ground, after which he begins bloodying his knuckles on the exposed wall. In the meantime, Jeralt reads the crumpled letter that had sent the Prince over the edge.

> Dear Dimitri,
> 
> I am sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye. I know you may never forgive me. I don’t expect you to wait for me or want to see me again.
> 
> I had to accept that I don’t belong in your future. I am afraid that one day you will want someone gentle, sweet-tempered and healing at your side. Even if you never say it, your eyes will tell me that I am not enough after all. I may not have a heart, but when that day comes, I know it will hurt more than I can bear. I think I am only hurting you the longer I stay.
> 
> I am sorry for returning your gift. I don’t deserve to keep them.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and kindness you have given me. The months I spent with you were the happiest of my life. I truly meant every time I said I loved you.
> 
> Be safe and happy.
> 
> Byleth

Jeralt knows his daughter better than anyone else. The deep pain he senses behind her words makes tears sting at his own eyes. The reality still hasn’t sunk in that Byleth left _him_. They are truly apart for the first time in twenty one years…

> Dad,
> 
> I am going away for a while. Please don’t be too sad that I went on my own this time.
> 
> I believe you will always wait for me to return, no matter how long I am away. But I promise I won’t leave you alone for too long.
> 
> I still have Mother’s ring, I’m sorry. I’ll return it to you one day.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Byleth

The missives were delivered by a stablehand from an inn along Magdred Way, about three hours’ ride northwest of Garreg Mach. The awestruck boy had been awake and witnessed the lady and her wyvern descend from the heavens.

‘Timmy Chalamet’s the name, sir! I say, are you really Captain Jeralt Eisner?!?! The Blade Breaker?!?!’

Timmy Chalamet turned out to be one of those young men easily moved to emotion and effusive oratory. The kind who somehow seem to gravitate towards Byleth… He reminded Jeralt and Seteth of a certain Adrestian noble.

‘She was the most beautiful sight I’d ever seen! As if her eyes carried the ocean within them, and she’d cut her gown from starlight… Just as beautiful as the Professor from _Professor of My Heart_ … She asked to water her wyvern, apologies but she had no gold. I saw she hadn’t so much as a saddlebag. Then she said please, could she ask two more favours, and I said I’ll do anything you ask, my lady… and then… and then she _smiled_ at me!’ Timmy’s voice broke and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Well, Jeralt knows Byleth can keep herself safe, even without a sword. A party dress and a wyvern are a bonus, really. So he decided to listen to Timmy’s story rather than race to Dimitri or Rhea right away and get them more worked up than they already were.

‘She asked did I have stationery so as she could write a letter, and if I might deliver it to the monastery for her. To my dismay, I didn’t own such materials, and I’m not allowed inside the inn at night. So I legged it to Betsey’s window and woke her— Betsey Johnson being my friend, the housemaid. She picked the lock to the innkeeper’s study and fetched the writing things.’

Jeralt groaned internally. Great. Byleth had been gone all of seven hours and already managed to incite the Kingdom’s youth to criminal activity. Seteth shut his eyes with an air of resignation.

‘Then she sat down with us on the kitchen step— a highborn lady in her fine gown and all— and wrote these letters. And she cried as if her heart was breaking, and Betsey and I couldn’t help but cry with her…’

She cried…? Could this young man really be telling the truth? In spite of that thought, Jeralt felt it was the truth and the ache in his chest only deepened. _‘What are you doing, kid? Why didn’t you come to me first?’_

‘She took off her earrings and folded them inside the letters then gave the packet to me. No noble would’ve trusted me not to steal her valuables, and if I were ever to, she was the last person I’d do that to! N-Not that I’d ever steal!’ Timmy shot Seteth a panicked look. ‘Although Betsey did sneak a few supplies from the pantry what Cook wouldn’t miss… but we reckoned the lady was on a journey and in need of our help…’

“Theft” joins “breaking and entering” on the list of delinquent behaviour inspired by Byleth Eisner.

‘She thanked us for our kindness and then she was gone. No sooner had she left than Betsey said I’d best get up to the monastery posthaste. She had a bad feeling about this. The lady was bound to run into danger travelling on her own!’

It was reassuring to Jeralt that the young criminal, Betsey Johnson, had slightly better sense than her friend. Although, that wasn’t a difficult feat, considering Timmy Chalamet appeared to possess just as much good sense as the average Byleth fanboy/follower…

Actually, Betsey had better sense than Byleth herself.

‘So I took one of the horses and rode here as fast as I could! I say, is the lady really in trouble?? Why was she so sad?’

Jeralt glances at the Archbishop out of the corner of his eye. Rhea has fallen quiet now and her face is still and inscrutable.

When the distraught Prince had raced to her and Jeralt, with Claude and half the Officers Academy in tow, Rhea’s distress had been extreme. Jeralt was struck by the same unease he felt twenty one years ago… Claude hadn’t paid attention to the direction Byleth took, so Rhea dispatched fliers in all directions. However, by then Byleth had been gone an hour and it was pitch dark, so the fliers turned back.

Claude scratched his head, looking uncomfortable and guilty. ‘I’m sorry, Captain. I really thought Teach only meant to go for a ride. She said she wanted to clear her head for a while, so I told her to take Omar. If anything did happen, he’d protect her. She didn’t even take any weapons…’

Inside the office, Dimitri finally staggers away from the wall. Bending down, he picks up the earrings from where he dropped them in his haste to read the letter. He closes his hand around them with surprising gentleness, then slumps to the floor against a bookcase he left intact.

Their afternoon together was idyllic. Dimitri had thought she was happy too. Was he wrong? She seemed happy at the beginning of the night. The way she looked at him, how she smiled when she danced with him… Dimitri felt that his Professor truly loved him… Why did she have these thoughts? When did this nightmare begin?

Pressing his bleeding fists to his face, he breaks down into shaking sobs.

Linhardt deems it safe to approach the Prince now and tiptoes around the prone bookcase, scattered books and broken paraphernalia. He heals Dimitri’s mangled knuckles on the way, although Dimitri was unaware of the pain and remains unaware of its absence.

‘I knew I should have gone after her straight away. Everyone told me to give her space, stop being so paranoid… they said she would come back soon… I am such a fool!!! My beloved… she’s really left me…’

‘There, there, Your Highness.’ Linhardt gingerly pats Dimitri on the shoulder.

It is a relief that Felix and Ferdinand were consigned to bed by Professor Manuela, Linhardt thinks. Imagining the noise and drama they would be causing right now makes him shudder.

‘If Byleth is in the Western Kingdom, Apollonia of the Order of Celestial Beauties will know her whereabouts soon enough. However, I think it will only confirm our guess: she has nothing with her, so I’m certain she will pass through Arianrhod. Someone who looks like her travelling with a wyvern; she’s going to stand out. I say we head there.’ Linhardt appraises Dimitri, whose tears slowly dry up as Linhardt’s words sink in. ‘Assuming you intend to go after her, of course.’

‘Yes.’ The despair in Dimitri’s voice has faded, being replaced by a fierce vehemence. ‘The Professor told me she was mine. She _is_ mine! If I am possessive, so be it. I know Byleth still loves me! I won’t let her be done with me so easily. I’ll never stop chasing her… She didn’t believe me, but I meant it when I said I would never let her go.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated ♥


	74. The Silver Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling through Arianrhod makes Byleth reflect on the person she used to be. A face from Byleth’s old life. Meanwhile, Prince Dimitri arrives in the city… and he will not rest until his errant Professor is back in his arms! But his beloved has a habit of getting into trouble, and Dimitri isn’t the only one looking for her now…  
> =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́))) ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡

Omar is very concerned.

Byleth asks him to remain concealed in a rocky outcrop outside the city, while she sneaks in on her own. She will return to fetch him soon. First, she has to arrange for him to have a safe, warm place to stay in the city. That sounds nice, because it has been a cold two days of flying. Luckily, he kept Byleth from freezing to death by enfolding her in his wings when they stopped to rest.

He was extremely pleased when Byleth fed him all the tasty buns and biscuits from Timmy and Betsey at the inn. But now he feels anxious, because Byleth hasn’t eaten since they left Garreg Mach. She said he is the one doing all the “heavy lifting” and needs his strength more. It is true that she is not that useful if there is no fighting to be done. She is also very small.

Wait… Isn’t that exactly why _she_ needs her strength more?! For actual survival?!?!

But Omar worries most because Byleth and her class have a bad reputation. According to Claude, the Blue Lions are a rough bunch. They are always starting shit, getting into fights… they are daredevils and delinquents who think with their fists instead of their heads. Claude says Byleth is the most reckless and dangerous of them all, since she has no fear of death.

He watches with great trepidation as Byleth lifts her skirt above her knees and slinks off through the dirty slush and undergrowth. Hopefully she makes a good impression in their new city…

The Ashen Demon is no rank amateur at sneaking around. Instead of struggling not to stand out, Byleth will try to fit in. So clever, so sly~

Byleth and Jeralt visited Arianrhod for work several times over the years, so she has a fair outlay in her mind’s eye. Which is why she asked Omar to fly them all the way around to the city’s safest, least conspicuous gate: the entrance to Arianrhod’s pleasure quarter.

For purposes of discretion, an understanding exists between city authorities and various powers that be. Noble patrons prefer not to enter openly through the inner city entrance, so the real comings and goings occur by way of the outer city wall.

Noble patrons also prefer not to be subjected to the ignominy of a city guard inspection. This means the gate is monitored by “private security”.

If Byleth recalls correctly, Apollonia the Saint is the Celestial Beauty who runs her operations out of Arianrhod. She almost certainly controls the protection racketeering in the city. Apollonia is likely to recognise her name if anyone identifies Byleth, but there is no reason why her presence would be of significance to Apollonia, as long as Byleth doesn’t make any waves.

The bored, big, bad-looking men let her through with barely a glance. Byleth seems to pass as one of the swanky, well-dressed courtesans, just as she had counted on.

_‘Too easy.’_

The Demon is at large on the streets of the Kingdom’s impregnable Fortress City. Only slightly less impregnable than the Empire’s Fort Merceus.

The Silver Maiden.

On her way through the dodgy areas, Byleth politely declines polite overtures, pretends not to hear crude overtures, and effortlessly uses her high avo to dodge groping hands. After all, Byleth is no blushing, petrified virgin stumbling around the red lantern district for the first time. Byleth grew up in a mercenary company that lived a nomadic existence for most of the year. A big city stay was never complete without a foray into the eternal night world of earthly desires.

In any case, this is an excellent tactical starting location, in light of her very specific predicament. Byleth’s first priority is increased mobility. The fastest and most effective way would be to sell her pretty silver dress, which restricts her ability to fight and makes her stand out too much.

Living and working at Garreg Mach meant Byleth had more spending money than she knew what to do with. She did not need to pay for food, accommodation, horses or cover Jeralt’s unpaid bar tabs. Her earnings were spent entirely on weapons, tea and gifts. And so, her extravagant choice of dress should fetch her a fair sum.

Mid-to-high priced establishments are her target. The madams are always looking to procure discount-price finery for their top girls: the elegant courtesans, hostesses and escorts who work with the more genteel, affluent clientele. Half price will pay for secondhand clothes and a few days’ food and board for Omar in a nice aviary.

Many winged creatures, one stone.

After that, they will be invincible. When the going gets tough and things need to get done, there is nothing Byleth cannot achieve.

Shoplifting expertise may be one of the safety blankets that enable Byleth’s devil-may-care ways and self-image of invincibility. Until the age of eighteen, depressed nihilist Byleth’s unhealthy coping mechanisms included kleptomania. Jeralt’s mindfulness manual did not help. Neither did sex, opiates and jazz music. Did it go away when drunk Jeralt tossed her on her head to see if it undid any effects of him dropping her on her head as a baby? …No, definitely not.

Unfortunately, she did not get far enough into DBT with Manuela, so Byleth must remain a mystery to herself.

The last time Byleth was in Arianrhod, she was nineteen years old. A little less than two years ago. A lot changed in the space of two short years. One thing that hasn’t is that fighting and violence are still what seem to define her. From the moment she could walk, she wanted a sword. ’Twas in no doubt that the mercenary life was the life for a baby Ashen Demon.

A few girls smile at Byleth as she passes them by, which is warming and comforting after two days of feeling like the world is against her (besides kindly Timmy and Betsey). Even Sothis had scolded her for a day and a half before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Running away, feeling like she no longer knows who she is, being in a place that is familiar enough to hold reminiscences… it makes Byleth mull over things. While she was thinking of ways to make money, she realised her values were very different to her previous self’s.

It sounds kind of bad when put into words, but Byleth objectively prefers killing men to having sex with them… as a CAREER CHOICE. Even so, she used to be untroubled by the concept of selling her body if she needed the money. Her feelings for Dimitri are the source of her reluctance to consider the prospect now.

Byleth knows Dimitri would be heartbroken and devastated if she let anyone else touch her except for him. For Byleth, there is no deterrent more powerful than the image of his hurt face… and yet, she must have hurt him when she ran away from him.

_‘He probably hates me now and wouldn’t even care what I did.’_

Anyway, prostitution is the most dramatic, desperate and very, very final option in her narrative of making it alone in the world. It will definitely not be necessary. This is not one of Manuela’s trashy novels. However, Byleth would 100% choose prostitution over selling her organs, being some evil researcher’s test subject, or eating from rubbish heaps. _‘Please forgive me, Dimitri…’_

* * *

‘My lord, you are toooo naughty~ I wouldn’t dare break Miss Opal’s rules! Us new girls aren’t supposed to entertain away from the house.’ The voice is coy and flirtatious, but some underlying note makes Byleth’s ears prick up at once.

‘Opal wouldn’t deny a request from me.’

The voices are coming from one of the walkways between the closely built, uniform mansions. It is concealed by the tall green shrubbery that separates the upmarket pleasure houses, which exclusively service affluent, genteel clientele. Byleth recalls that the walkways link discreetly to the street where the nobles’ carriages arrive and depart from.

‘But Miss Opal’s sooo terrifying! You know how strict she is! Please forgive me, my lord. I don’t want to sneak out against her wishes…’ The woman’s discomposure is unmistakeable now.

A quiet menace enters the man’s tone that sets off _all_ Byleth’s alarm bells. If his actual words weren’t already enough to cause misgiving.

‘What you want makes no difference. Keep walking.’

Dimitri is right. Byleth has a saviour complex and absolutely nothing can dissuade her from this. She steps quietly through the partially concealed gap in the shrubbery and into the narrow passage. The couple come into view a little less than two metres away, illuminated by the glow of a lamp on the side of the adjacent house.

‘It doesn’t sound like she wants to go with you.’

The pretty blonde girl is younger than she sounds, and she looks properly terrified now. This only stokes Byleth’s smouldering anger about the situation. The young man starts imperceptibly, caught off guard by her stealth. Well-built and tall, elegantly dressed. He is handsome, but there is a cold, cruel cast to his features. Byleth is glad that she intervened. She can tell he is strong by the way he holds himself; the military bearing that every young Kingdom nobleman possesses is convincing on him. In such close quarters, he poses almost no challenge to Byleth. Given more room, she may need to be slightly more wary.

His mouth curves into a taunting smile as he assesses her in turn. It is difficult to ascertain whether he identifies her as a threat, but his dark eyes have a keen glint to them. ‘That’s a surprisingly… tasteful dress for a whore. If that is what you are. What do you want?’

‘Oh, does what I want make a difference?’

Byleth’s sarcasm only seems to entertain him more. This is not a good start. Inside the city for all of fifteen minutes and she has already drawn attention to herself.

‘It could,’ he says with an impassive shrug. ‘I suppose you want me to let this one go home?’

‘Yes.’

He gives the girl a contemptuous glance. ‘Shoo.’

She doesn’t need to be told twice. The girl runs towards Byleth. ‘Thank you!’ she whispers tearfully, then disappears back into the main street.

‘I appreciate it,’ Byleth tells him in the most pleasant voice she can summon. Best not antagonise him more than necessary. Time for her to leg it too! She starts to make her exit…

‘I didn’t say you could leave.’ The man moves slightly closer to her.

_‘If this fuckboy knows what’s good for him, he will fuck off…’_

‘I let her go… for you.’

‘Why me?’ Byleth groans on reflex.

The man laughs in surprise and almost looks like a nice, normal person. Except he is creepy as all hell. ‘You seem more interesting than she was. I may even get to have a real conversation. Let me have your company tonight. You will receive a generous payment.’

‘Thank you for the invitation, but I’m busy tonight. Sorry.’ Byleth turns to leave again, but catches the flash of irritation in his eyes before he reaches for her.

She loses her patience. Ducking beneath his arm, she punches him hard in the gut. When he folds forward, winded, he is the perfect height for her to snap up and elbow him in the side of the neck. He crumples to the ground noiselessly, knocked out in an instant. It may come back to bite her, but whatever. This took entirely too long.

Byleth isn’t a Saint, so she helps herself to his coin purse on her way out.

Yes!!! That was a windfall, but there is still the matter of her clothes. Byleth chooses a stylish, but approachable venue, and has a little chat at the bar with the dignified madam, Isolde.

Business between women is pleasant and no intrusive questions are asked. Byleth makes a small sum for her dress and heels. Her payment includes a shower and Isolde’s permission for Byleth to choose some plain clothes from the girls’ shared wardrobe. Byleth is thankful her plan turned out to be brilliant after all.

She is the middle of a silent lament for the lack of pants— literally the most useful item of clothing— when she hears a loud gasp.

‘…Byleth? Is that you?!’

Thank goodness Byleth has no heart, because that would have killed her. Damn it all! Who even knows her name around here??? Someone flies at her and gives her an exuberant hug. When she steps back, Byleth hurriedly tries to match the young woman’s face with mental images of faces from her past.

The willowy beauty looks to be a couple of years older than Byleth. She has lovely burgundy red hair that reaches her waist, with fluffy bangs and artfully messy tendrils that frame a heart-shaped face. The sultry, heavy-lidded jade green eyes do inspire a glimmer of recognition, but Byleth’s pause is too long and the girl realises that Byleth doesn’t remember her. Her lips form an offended pout.

‘I guess you don’t remember my face because I meant nothing to you!!!’ she declares in a tragic voice. ‘But meeting you left such an impression on meeee! We met two years ago when I was an underpaid and lonely barmaid. One dark, stormy night, the infamous Ashen Demon sought shelter in my shitty place of employment. She was drenched and thirsty, beautiful and foul-tempered…’

Byleth smiles at her theatrical performance. ‘I’m sorry, Clio. I… don’t have an excuse for forgetting you. I’m just a shit person. You look better than last time… err, I mean you look happier. Not that you looked bad then…’ Byleth is too hungry and her brain is shutting down.

‘Awwww, but you didn’t forget me!!! And I bet you mean I was beautiful then and I’m beautiful now!’ The delighted girl gives her another hug. ‘Happier, you say? Might be because now I actually get paid for having my ass slapped! Eheheh~’

Clio helps her put together the most practical outfit possible from the girls’ rather impractical, stylish clothes. They find a short blue skirt, which Byleth decides is the next best thing to shorts. Much to Clio’s amusement, Byleth does some practice kicks before confirming her choice. At least, her all black preferences are catered for with the rest. Thick black stockings, a black turtleneck jumper, black winter jacket, black lace up shoes… ‘How do you not have a single pair of boots?!’ (Byleth) … and best of all, clean underwear!

Byleth is clean, Byleth has warm clothes and she is close to tears again at feeling so comfortable.

Clio’s positive presence is uplifting. Constantly being on the move, Byleth had rather callously forgotten their acquaintance of a few weeks.

Theirs was one of those chance, serendipitous meetings that occur while travelling. The transient connections that do not necessarily persist as ongoing relationships, but they add colour to the world and simply make you happy in the time that they exist.

Tonight, Byleth feels like Clio’s fateful reappearance is the bright spark she sorely needed to buoy her spirits before she takes her next steps. Knowing that a friendly face exists where she is right now… Byleth no longer feels as alone as she did before.

But it is time to get moving again and find an aviary for Omar, then go to collect him before he gets too anxious.

‘I’m sorry, I have to go. But I’m really happy I was able to see you again. I’ll try to come back before I leave,’ Byleth tells her, and means it.

‘Sweetheart! I’m so happy to see you too. I’d definitely love it if you came to say goodbye before you go away this time!’

‘I’m really sorry about that.’ Byleth feels guilty in retrospect. She wasn’t a great person at certain points in her life.

‘Make sure you come back to me then! I’ll give you a discount for old times’ sake.’

‘Oh, right. I’ll do my best to save some money to pay for your time.’

‘Goodie!’ Clio winks at Byleth with a suggestive little smile. ‘Buy me for a whoooole evening~ Then we can say a _proper_ goodbye…’

Byleth is slow on the uptake and looks at her with a blank expression. Clio bursts into giggles.

* * *

Felix threw the biggest tantrum of his life when he was told to stay behind at the monastery. He is in more pain from his injuries than he will admit. Also, they unanimously agreed that he would be too tiresome to take along. Without around the clock adult supervision, he would just stir up shit all over town.

This time, Felix lost his temper and tried to break out of his treatment room. Professor Manuela lost her temper and jabbed him with a soporific. He stubbornly lay awake for a terrifying few hours, trying to defeat chemically induced sleep with mental fortitude. Eventually, Archbishop Rhea was called to speak to him. She either instilled the fear of Seiros in him, or legitimately managed to get through to the belligerent Lone Wolf! Afterwards, Felix fell asleep, but not before declaring a bitter vendetta against ‘that witch, Manuela’ for ‘stabbing me and making me weak.'

Sylvain, Bernie and Lorenz will not be joining the others in Arianrhod either. They are en route to Fhirdiad on a mission of their own.

_Two days later._

‘Your Highness, I feel the agony of waiting too, but our good friend Linhardt’s words have merit,’ says Ferdinand, dabbing at his watery eyes. ‘We will not find our Professor by tearing down all the doors in Arianrhod. Well, it is possible that we might…’ Ferdinand recoils when all the other Blue Lions glare at him threateningly. ‘Ahem! HOWEVER, it is not the most effective approach. We may inadvertently cause the Professor to flee once more.’

Dimitri looks up, distraught. That is the last thing he wants to accomplish, but sitting around inside the hotel when he could be out looking for Byleth is maddening!

‘Calvin’s _really_ good at finding things out,’ Hilda reassures the Prince. ‘I know he’s totally going to crack this case! Then we can just go straight to the Professor!’

Ingrid turns to Linhardt, who is deep in thought. ‘So, what did Apollonia say? And what exactly is Calvin looking for?’

‘Apollonia knows next to nothing. Or so she says. Turns out Byleth is good at laying low, but that isn’t surprising.’ Linhardt sighs. ‘Ignatz’s portraits of Byleth got us something. Two of Apollonia’s men recognised her as a lady in a silver dress, which describes her ball gown as far as it really can be described. She entered Arianrhod through the red lantern district. I sent Calvin and my own men to make discreet inquiries in the area. It’s best not to involve Apollonia’s people any more than we have to. They may have other allegiances, and we don’t know what other parties may take interest… especially if they learn of Byleth’s connection to His Highness.’

Dimitri’s blood runs cold. He had not considered that their relationship could place his beloved in danger! Tears swim in his eyes as he envisions her beautiful face, as he has done over and over and over again since she left.

‘In the meantime… Ingrid, would you enjoy visiting some nice wyverns? There’ll be Pegasi too. Perhaps you can spearhead our second line of inquiry. Investigate the city aviaries, specifically the recent wyvern arrivals,’ Linhardt says in an authoritative manner that makes Ingrid spring to attention. ‘Pretty sure all wyverns look the same, but if anyone can recognise Omar, it’s you.’

‘Of course!’ Ferdinand exclaims. ‘Our kind-hearted Professor would not dream of abandoning poor Omar to the bitter, frozen wastelands! She will most certainly have brought him into the city and secured his comfort!!! Knowing her sweet, compassionate nature, I should have thought of this at once. I am profoundly ashamed…’

When Calvin returns that night, he is in a sharp black suit and perfectly polished shoes. He hasn’t taken out his piercings, because did he look like he could be fucked with that? His distinctive dyed hairstyle is also undisguised: blond and close cropped with black horizontal double lines encircling his head, just above his ears. He still looks angry enough to stab you… but he is also ridiculously HOT, and several hearts go doki doki~

‘Right, so I’ve outdone myself this time. But this first, Boss.’

Everyone surges closer, eager to see the piece of paper Calvin hands to Linhardt.

The piece is hardly an ~~Ignatz Victor~~ Ignatius Voznik, but the face in the sketch is impossible not to recognise, especially to those who know it so well.

‘Why, that is the face of our Professor!’ gasps Ferdinand. ‘What could this mean???’

‘Took it off some bozo at a place over the posh end. He was with a girl, made out they were just being cosy in the corner, but I could tell he was hustling her. Looked like she was about to cry. So I went over to ask him what his fucking problem was…’

They always knew Calvin was a hero!

‘We had a little chat outside, man to man. I said I wanted that picture, so he gave it to me…’

‘How did you convince him to part with it? Did you duel him for our fair Professor’s likeness?!?!’ Ferdinand is wide-eyed with admiration.

Calvin’s eyebrow raises slightly. ‘No. I told him it was pretty and I fucking wanted it for myself.’

Hilda quickly smothers her snort of laughter.

‘Then I asked who’s the doll in the picture? He thought he’d be clever at first. Asked if I was one of the gangsters. I asked was he fucking discriminating? Because the Saint doesn’t look kindly on that in these modern times, so he better not be insinuating shit. His face turned so white. Nearly snorted my cigarette…’

Linhardt’s eyes flicker at his deputy with mild concern, but Calvin looks very pleased with himself.

‘Only Saint I know is Saint Seiros. Strange that he was shitting himself. I heard this side of the Kingdom was heathen country nowadays… Anyway, he started talking. Said his little lord sent him out with the picture. I asked what does he want with her?’ At this point, Calvin glances at Dimitri. ‘Apparently the lord said she’s a girl he met in the pleasure quarter. She was something special, so he wants to find her again. He didn’t get her name so he calls her the Silver Maiden, on account of the silver gown she wore.’

The agony Dimitri feels, as his heart twists inside his chest, nearly makes him throw up. ‘No, my beloved would never… it can’t be true. It can’t have been her. My Professor still loves me, I know it… she wouldn’t betray me…’

All the Blue Lions’ eyes are fixed on their Prince now, fearful of the outburst that will surely follow.

‘Take it easy, Your Highness.’

Calvin’s chill attitude makes everyone wince. The Prince is the worst person to say those words to. Dimitri’s feral, slightly demented eyes dart up to Calvin. Everyone prepares to rescue Calvin from imminent death…

‘I laughed in his face and said bullshit. His lordling’s been reading some third-rate trash. Then the idiot laughed too, said yeah. He thinks the young lord’s after her because she fucking trounced him. Those bruises weren’t kinky vibes at all… unless he likes being beat into the dirt. Then I said the hell’s your problem, man?? That’s a real fucking thing, you know?! Are you _legit_ discriminating against being dominated by a woman now??? It’s fucking hot, so fuck you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always loved ♥


	75. Interlude ~ Felix the Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story. Seeing Felix in danger makes the emotionally incognisant Archbishop Rhea reflect on her growing feelings for him… and what Felix’s feelings for her might be. / The continuing saga of Church of Seiros scandal, secret love and angsty boys from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. (Felix/Rhea)

Archbishop Rhea is beside herself. The rage overtakes her distress about Byleth’s disappearance, which is perplexing… but she is too angry to puzzle over that yet.

All sociopolitical implications aside, the vermin currently in “unofficial” church custody are the ones who did harm to Felix. Rhea will not deny that Felix instigated the first violent act. However, if not for those who went to his aid… the thought fills the Archbishop with fear… the anarchists would most certainly have killed him!

Rhea was present when Professor Manuela healed Felix’s broken collarbone and ribs. The sight of his battered, bruised chest… the memory of it fans the flames of the Archbishop’s fury. The fire in her core keeps burning hotter and fiercer, threatening to erupt… Rhea feels dangerously close to ordering a mass execution of the sinners.

Sociopolitical implications are valid now, for the purpose of justifying her indictment; on the charge of causing severe, life-threatening injury (and likely death) to the only living child of Duke Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius… emphasis, the _only Crest-bearing heir_ to House Fraldarius; the most ancient and prestigious noble family in all of Fódlan!

There are various other crimes to tack on, like insurrection, intent to cause bodily harm to multiple high-ranking nobles— no less than Alliance General Duke Holst Goneril, Duchess Aegir… and Felix’s own mother, Duchess Fraldarius?!?! Archbishop Rhea cries conspiracy!

Lastly, Rhea intends to indict them with the most damning of charges. The conclusive, irrefutable proof of their moral irredeemability: pointing their swords at the heavens!

It is implicit and widely accepted that “swords” is an encompassing term for weapons, and several precedents (set by herself) exist to confirm this. Domestic objects are makeshift weapons, and thus fall within the definition. If there is no law that clarifies this, Rhea will write one! The only thing staying the Archbishop’s righteous hand is the offenders’ noble status. Minor though it may be, ‘tis a troublesome detail.

Rhea worries that it is an omen of troubled times to come. The microcosm of a burgeoning anarchy that will split Fódlan asunder once more…

Suddenly, a frightened priest bursts into the audience chamber. ‘Your Grace! Thank the Goddess! You must come, please! Professor Manuela begs for your assistance at all haste!’

_‘What could possibly be wrong now?!’_

‘What has occurred?’ Rhea asks as she follows the priest.

‘It is the young Lord Fraldarius, Your Grace! He has flown into a ghastly fit of temper upon learning that the Blue Lions left him behind. We cannot go near him or calm him down. Professor Manuela feared he would worsen his condition, so she resorted to sedating him. However, Lord Fraldarius continues to resist the soporific effect of the drug… through sheer willpower!!! His defiance extends to full motor control so we had to lock him inside the treatment room. He is presently attempting to break down the door, and making terrible threats to Professor Manuela’s life! If he triggers his Crest a few more times, he is sure to escape and go after her!’

It wasn’t safe to put Felix and Caspar in the infirmary with their foes, in case further violence broke out, so the boys are ensconced in rooms on the second floor. It is more convenient for Manuela and the healers than their distant dormitories. By the time Rhea arrives, Felix has fallen silent. The fearful healers are unsure if he has succumbed to sleep, or if he is gathering his strength before resuming his attack on the door… perhaps even lying in wait for them to open the door!!!

Rhea dismisses them, opens the door and enters, shutting it behind her. This side of the thick, sturdy door is in large splinters from his efforts to kick it down. A wooden chair lies in pieces on the floor: an ineffectual battering ram.

Felix is lying flat and still on the bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He does not react to her entrance so Rhea moves to his bedside. When Felix sees that it is her, his morose expression softens. ‘Come to see me in my ignominy?’ he grumbles all the same. ‘I’m too fed up to try and escape anymore, but I refuse to yield…’ 

‘Felix, I am so relieved. I was worried that you may have injured yourself further. Are you in any pain?’

‘No, I’m completely fine! Why is everyone acting like I’m on my deathbed?! I know _you_ won’t help me… hmph, I won’t take it personally… Do they really think leaving me behind will stop me?! I just need to get to a horse and it’ll literally fucking take me to Arianrhod! Fools!!! I just haven’t left yet because I can’t stand up without my head spinning. That witch, Manuela… I’m trying to enter a state of pure mindfulness. If I follow and isolate the malignancy in my blood, I’ll be able to battle and defeat it. When I do… I can’t decide whether to get my revenge right away… or declare a vendetta before I leave for an indeterminate period of time… The terror of not knowing when House Fraldarius will strike… yes…’

He looks so sour about his predicament as he rambles dopily. Rhea thinks Felix is very cute and smiles to herself.

As if sensing her humour at his expense, a moody scowl forms on his face. ‘What? Aren’t you even going to kiss me or something? I’m injured!!!’

That makes her laugh and she sits down carefully on the edge of his bed. ‘You told me you were fine, Felix.’

‘…I am. I just want your affection… did I say that out loud?! Ugh!’

Rhea leans down and places a gentle kiss on his cheek. ‘Please allow yourself to rest now…’

Even on the brink of unconsciousness, Felix is fast. His hand moves to the back of her head and prevents her from moving away. ‘Rhea, if that was your attempt at affection, it was pathetic. Let’s try that again.’

Felix claims her lips in an insistent kiss. His other hand tucks a loose lock of pale green hair behind her ear, then wraps around the back of her neck. His callused thumb caresses her throat, lightly tracing over her delicate, vulnerable larynx. As always, Rhea is overwhelmed by the heady spell of his touch. Felix radiates sleepy smugness when her hands move to cradle his face and her kisses grow more ardent and heated.

‘Good girl.’

Rhea blushes. Felix’s hand drifts from her throat to her elbow and along her bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. The pleasant sensation makes her shiver.

‘I like this dress on you… nooo, my eyes are closing! Damn that hag! Tell her House Fraldarius declares a vendetta… rue the day she stabbed me and made me weak!!!’ Felix’s grip on her hair tightens as he feels the onrush of sleep, and he gives her one more forceful, passionate kiss.

‘Lady Rhea!!! YOU! Get your hands away from her!!! How dare you force yourself on…’

Catherine bursts into the room.

She was skulking about, stalking Rhea from a distance as usual. Unaware of what was happening, she was concerned when the healers departed in the opposite direction, and Rhea did not exit the room. Catherine’s face is twisted with outrage. Thunderbrand glows menacing red in her hands…

Then she sees that it is Felix in the bed.

Catherine’s jaw drops. Her gaze darts to Rhea’s alarmed, blushing countenance.

‘Fuck you, Catherine,’ Felix manages to slur before falling asleep.

* * *

Rhea’s next two days are a blur of fretful Cardinals, urgent missives, those fucking anarchists, trying to get the gossiping pacifists to fuck off and go home, ordering Seteth to stop his incessant grousing and go be fucking useful for once, like maybe go deal with the destruction in the reception hall, or find someone to fix your fucking window… SETETH, THERE IS NO BLUE LIONS CONSPIRACY AGAINST YOU!!! GODDESS, SPARE ME THIS ENDLESS SUFFERING!

In summary, it is bedlam at Garreg Mach Monastery.

Catherine remains too stunned to question her about Felix, so Rhea thankfully dodges that arrow.

* * *

Three months have passed since Archbishop Rhea began her passionate love affair with the dashing, hot-headed heir to House Fraldarius.

Rhea did not expect it to continue beyond that first impulsive night. She did not trust easily; so she felt Felix’s words were not truly meant. Besides his request for training. She had enjoyed sparring with him, so she assented to two sessions a week.

The next time she saw him, Felix did not mention what happened. Rhea perceived nothing in his expressions to suggest that he even recalled it. So it was as she surmised. Rhea found Felix very attractive, but suppressing her desires was habitual after all her years alone. This was no different.

At the end of their session, Rhea bade him good night and made to leave. She was _not_ expecting Felix to come after her. He pushed her back up against a pillar (no longer afraid of execution) and kissed the surprised Archbishop until her knees were weak.

‘Are you done with me already?’

They ended up bathing together, then Felix invited himself back to her room. He made love to her until daybreak, then literally passed out from exhaustion.

After that, their training sessions always ended the same way.

Towards the end of Wyvern Moon, Felix starts coming to her on nights besides training nights. They do not establish any terms, but his visits become routine. Whenever he stays over, he spends the next morning with her. Unbeknownst to Rhea, Felix and Byleth even push 5am sword practice to 6am, so they can stay in bed longer with their respective lovers.

Felix has breakfast in bed with her, but never eats much. Felix dislikes training on a full stomach. Due to the increase in physical exercise, Rhea’s appetite increases so she eats his breakfast for him.

After making his existence known to her attendants, Felix begins to stay and watch her dress in the mornings, amusing himself by provoking her highly strung lady-in-waiting, Lady Heloise Alphonsine Thibault, the Prophet of Doom.

Rhea eventually offers him a key to let himself in and lock the door when he leaves. Felix laughs and tells her Byleth gave him thief training long ago, and he cruised through the trickster exam. He can let himself in; he only knocks and waits patiently for her because he is polite. He also likes it when she answers the door for him.

Still, Felix kisses her and accepts her invitation to come and go as he pleases.

Rhea assumes he has other lovers. It is common knowledge that Felix is in high demand. He never discusses his external romantic life with Rhea. She never feels the need to know about it. Felix expressed that he likes making her feel good and likes her company. He does not ask for anything more, so Rhea assumes that is all he wants.

Occasionally, Felix asks sarcastic questions or makes flippant comments about her “other lovers”. Rhea doesn’t have any lovers besides him, and she does not lie without reason, so she tells the truth. Felix rarely responds, but afterwards, she feels he kisses her and makes love to her with increased passion. Sometimes, he even smiles.

Rhea is not sure what these things mean.

Felix is quite out of the ordinary. If the fancy takes him, he appears to see her, and bully Seteth, at unexpected times of day. Sometimes he kisses her, then walks out without saying a single word.

Rhea has never heard of this practice. It shocks Seteth speechless, but the list of things that shock her advisor is so long that Seteth is an unreliable gauge of shock value.

Rhea finds this unusual habit of Felix’s endearing, even if she is confused as to its meaning.

* * *

Since the beginning of Ethereal Moon, Rhea’s living space holds signs of Felix’s regular presence. There is a wicker basket of Felix’s clean folded laundry; he leaves so many of his clothes behind that Rhea’s laundress does his washing now.

A pile of lost hair ties on the bedside table; found by the maids while sweeping the floors.

A book Bernie lent him lies on the pink velvet lounge by the fire; his place is marked with a cloth bookmark (also lent by Bernie) because she dislikes it when people dog-ear books. Rhea agrees fervently with Bernie on that matter.

Rhea also spies the strange crystal peeking out from underneath Felix's “reserved” pillow. It was 100% guaranteed by Mercedes to dispel troublesome, sentimental thoughts.

Rhea giggles about that last one as she undresses, then catches sight of herself in the looking-glass. Rhea She felt happy when Felix said he liked this dress on her. It is a thin gown of white cotton lawn with delicate Adrestian embroidery around the neck, and a wide ribbon belt that encircles her waist. It leaves her arms bare from just above her elbows, which is as risqué as the Archbishop feels she can be.

Rhea studies her naked reflection thoughtfully. The good thing about eternal youth is… well, eternal youth. Her skin is as clear and flawless as ever. Despite neglecting her battle training for so long, she retains her youthful vitality. Her stomach is flat and firm.

Her waist is narrow in marked contrast to her voluptuous hips and thighs. This is something Rhea feels self-conscious about at times. Most women at the monastery have narrow hips and thighs. If it is the current vogue, does that mean Rhea’s figure is less attractive and aesthetically pleasing?

Her pupil Dorothea assures the Archbishop that she is “thicc”. A slang term apparently, not a misspelling, nor the meaning of the common spelling. Dorothea says being thicc is very desirable nowadays. Women would “die to have her booty”. Rhea finds this consoling.

Felix _does_ run his hands along the curve of her hips every time he holds her…

The bathwater is growing cold while Rhea ogles herself. She climbs into the tub in a hurry.

‘It’s me, so please don’t snap my neck.’

Rhea stirs drowsily when a light kiss brushes her forehead. Exhausted, she had fallen asleep in the bath. ‘Felix… you escaped…?’

‘Naturally. I refused to be thwarted a second time.’

‘I am sorry my visit today was so brief.’

‘You should be. I let myself in when you didn’t answer, though I was worried I’d walk in on you entertaining a less sore and bruised lover.’ Felix grips her chin and tilts her face up towards him. She catches a glimpse of his intense gaze before he kisses her.

‘Why did you say that?’ Rhea asks when he releases her.

‘Say what?’ Felix straightens his back with a barely suppressed groan.

‘About walking in on me…’

‘Well, I doubt I’d enjoy seeing that,’ he replies shortly, but his eyes grow wary, trying to glean her motive. She senses his unease. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘I became conscious that you say such things from time to time. I am uncertain as to their meaning… Have I been unmindful of your feelings, Felix? This is what I wished to ask.’

Though Rhea does not see it, Felix recognises the honest, transparent nature of her inquiry this time. Her attempt to communicate in case a misunderstanding did exist between them. And so, Rhea is even more confused when, instead of answering her, he strokes her hair gently.

‘I’m sorry, Rhea. I lied to you before… I ache all over. Will you still let me stay tonight? Please.’

Rhea cannot help smiling. ‘I suspected as much… but you may stay.’

‘Excellent. Because I don’t think I’d make it back down the stairs.’ Felix gives her a small grin.

Not one of his usual mocking ones. It is surprisingly undisguised and sweet. It makes Rhea’s heart contract in an unfamiliar way.

Felix runs his fingers through her hair while her lips traverse the expanse of his bare chest. ‘Of course your lips are fucking magical. What other secrets are you hiding?’

_‘Too many…’_

Rhea kisses another blotchy purple bruise on his ribs. Felix sighs as tingling white magic soothes the ache. Her lips are absolutely unnecessary for the process, but something feels different tonight. She longs for this physical intimacy with Felix, where _she_ is the agent for once. Rhea wants to focus solely on Felix’s pleasure.

After she pays extra attention to his V-cut (not solely for Felix’s pleasure), Rhea moves back up to his face. Felix looks slightly flushed, and he seems flustered and tense.

‘Did I not make you feel good?’ she asks, feeling downcast.

His expression is incredulous and frustrated, then embarrassed. ‘I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or if you’re legitimately that dense?’

Rhea’s legitimately dense look answers his question. Felix legitimately has no words… With an exasperated sigh, he takes her hand and places it on the hard bulge in his pants, concealed by the winter blanket.

‘Oh!’

‘That’s how you made me feel! For fuck’s sake… how did you think I’d feel when your mouth was literally right…’ Felix never finishes his sentence.

Rhea tugs the blanket aside, then positions herself over his legs, on all fours. He groans when her fingertips brush over the waistband of his boxers.

‘May I undress you?’

‘YES!!!’

His boxers come off.

‘Rhea, I’m telling you in advance. I’m _physically_ incapable of tossing you around like usual. I’m probably just going to lie here uselessly…’

Rhea bursts into helpless laughter. ‘Ooof!’ she exclaims when Felix grumpily flings her pillow into her face.

‘Stop laughing and come to me!’

She ignores him and stays right where she is. Rhea lifts her lacy slip over her head and discards it to the side. Felix openly admires her naked body, his lust-filled gaze burning into her skin.

‘I am always the one receiving, Felix. You give me so much pleasure. I wish to try and give you pleasure in return.’

Alright, Felix concedes that he is a little bit thrilled. But mostly disgruntled, because the wicked woman insists on being defiant during his predicament. While he cannot have his way with her…

‘Oh… _fuck_ …’

Rhea’s spine arches inwards like a cat stretching out, and her insanely sexy ass curves into the air. Then her mouth moves lower. Her tongue lavishes his balls with devout attention. Her head tilting to rest on his thigh, she takes one in her pretty mouth, sucking gently…

(Rhea’s ladies-in-waiting, Lady Adriana von Lima and Lady Madeline von Ferenc, may have taught the sheltered Archbishop some previously recondite knowledge. They are great fans of Felix now. Rhea is thankful her education seems to be paying off.)

Rhea is so chaste and ingenuous at times that she makes inexperienced Felix feel like a master of sex… or a pervert for imagining the kinds of things he wants to do with her.

Right now, she looks anything but chaste.

The vision of the seraphic Archbishop with her seafoam hair pooling over his thighs like silk… her graceful fingers with their long, manicured nails wrap around his length… her beguiling eyes look up at him before falling shut, rose-coloured lips stretching around his cock, taking it deep into her throat… her head begins bobbing up and down on him… her breasts have the ideal amount of bounce by Felix’s aesthetic sensibilities…

This impossibly erotic view is a scene straight out of his fantasies.

Because yes, Felix has obviously dreamt of Rhea doing this, but asking her for a blowjob is not his style. If Rhea ever did it, Felix hoped she would because she chose to, not because he wanted her to. Receiving that satisfaction intensifies his pleasure even more.

Felix bites his tongue for the third time in the past minute and desperately manages to stave off his orgasm. He bites his tongue _a lot_ when he is with Rhea.

His tongue is in agony! His muscles are in agony!

‘Rhea, come here, _please._ ’

In his weakened state, she is already making him come undone. To his relief, Rhea answers his summons this time and crawls obediently up towards his face. Felix refuses to acknowledge that it was more like a plea than a summons.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius wields supreme power and dominance in all things, at all times!!!

‘Did I please you, Felix?’ Rhea asks, wiping her chin adorably on the back of her hand.

‘Yes, you made me feel incredible. Thank you.’

Rhea smiles and leans into his palm when he caresses her face.

‘Kiss me,’ he demands, and she obliges. Her eyes open wide with concern when she tastes the blood in his mouth. ‘Now heal me with your magic tongue,’ he says with a smirk.

Felix has less compunction about this than requesting blowjobs.

Light and shade trace his angular features, the hard lines of his muscular chest and arms. The dark shadows of bruising over his body cause the burn of pain and rage to return to her core… but his disarming smile shines for her again, banishing all darkness.

Felix entrances her…

Rhea lowers her head and they share a long tender kiss. He exhales softly and his eyes fall shut, eyelashes brushing her cheeks. The sensation of Felix’s roughened palms running down her sides, and stroking her thighs, send a shivery tingle down her spine. Then strong hands lift her ass and guide her onto his hard cock.

Having him inside her feels so divine. His hands caress the small of her back, the curve of her spine. Lucidity threatens to abandon her. Rhea starts to move in slow, elongated undulations on his cock, keeping him deep inside her.

Felix’s eyes widen, overcome by the intense pleasure that engulfs him. Rhea maintains her aching, luxuriant pace. Goddess, she cannot have enough of Felix and how happy she feels when she is with him, how much he satisfies her… Their breaths grow harsh from the lust, connection and pleasure that keep building between them.

Felix’s moans grow unrestrained, his fingers digging hard into the soft swell of her hips. The thrill and exhilaration of knowing Felix is about to reach the peak of his pleasure suffuses her loins. Then Rhea falls into that sublime motion where her sensitive, overstimulated clit is rubbing against him in the most exquisite way, and his cock is hitting that ideal spot over and over and over.

A joyful laugh leaves her chest when Felix’s seed enters her womb in a violent explosion. Their glorious, earth-shattering orgasms wrack their bodies at the same time. Crying out his name, Rhea falls forward into his arms. Her vision goes bright white, the edges of her vision shimmering like stars… still her hips keep moving.

The lovers are suspended in a consummate shared orgasm that feels endless, driving them to the edge of delirium.

Rhea climbs off him and Felix moans, completely spent from pleasure. Settling herself on her side next to him, she rests her head on his shoulder. She sighs contentedly, feeling his seed leak from between her thighs.

When his limbs regain some strength, Felix brings his arm around her shoulders and holds her close. Pressing his face into her hair, he kisses the top of her head.

Rhea feels she needs to ask him her questions tonight, while this intimacy between them remains.

‘Felix…’

‘Hm?’

‘There are some questions I have been hoping to ask you.’

The soft haze of bliss leaves his eyes. They become alert at once. ‘Ask away.’

‘I do not understand the manner of… relationship we have…’

‘What manner of relationship do you think we have?’ Felix makes his rejoinder at once, as is his way.

Rhea pauses, afraid of giving the wrong answer. Yet, his eyes are not testing her. In them, she recognises uncertainty and apprehension.

‘For my part, this is not an arrangement I would have made outside of our circumstances. I have no illusions about its impermanence. After year’s end, we may never see each other again.’ That realisation makes her sad. ‘I… feel you show me care of an intimate nature. I am not familiar with the degree to which affection is expressed in the varying kinds of human relationships. I realise now I may have overthought and the actions have no particular meaning… only habit, perhaps…’

‘Alright, I’ve heard enough.’ Felix sighs. ‘I care about you. My affection… it’s the best I can manage. It doesn’t come easily to me and I’m not good at it. So no, my actions aren’t habits. I’m not exactly like this with others.’

‘Of course. Our situation is rather specific. Understandably, your other situations would be different.’

Felix groans with exasperated forbearance. ‘Ugh, that’s not… I don’t… I’m trying to say… I’ve only been learning to be this way by being with you. It’s the only “manner” of relationship I know.’ Felix decides to say the rest while he is at it. ‘About what I said earlier; I think… if there were others, it would upset me. I can’t reconcile myself with that weakness. Since being with you, I haven’t even thought of anyone else. Most of the time, I know I’m a cocky jerk… but call it my insecurity or jealousy or whatever… even if you don’t feel anything for me, sometimes I need to hear you say that I’m the only one. Finally putting that into words just made me realise how fucking pathetic I am.’

Rhea is flooded with sorrow at the self-hatred and pain in his voice. She raises herself to look at him, but he turns his face away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xx


	76. Heaven Gaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a lead in Calvin’s investigation, the Blue Lions venture into a mysterious place. Linhardt and Calvin seek another piece of the growing puzzle. Ferdinand falls in love. Who is the Red Fox?

‘Anyone who knows anything knows about the Ashen Demon. But the only people who knew the name Byleth, let alone put the Ashen Demon and Byleth together, were the ones she was close to. Now, go up to Fhirdiad or down to Enbarr, there isn’t a snot who doesn’t know Byleth. And there’s fucking paintings of her face everywhere… thanks to your cult.’ Calvin’s eyes flicker ambiguously at Ferdinand, who is uncertain whether he is being praised or not.

‘What with the Western situation, less people are crossing the border, especially from the outside in. Let’s hope less info’s been coming in too. Only those who’ve seen her before will know who she is. We need to get to them first. The less people who can put her face to the name, the better…’

‘But why?’ asks Ferdinand. ‘The Professor is likely to be recognised by readers of _Professor of My Heart_. Would it not be advantageous to our search if more people knew who she was? That is the very reason _I_ suggested dissemination of posters bearing the Professor’s and Omar’s likenesses.’

‘Yeah, and _I_ said it’s a fucking stupid idea!’ Calvin snaps.

Ferdinand splutters in shock.

Calvin sighs and rubs his hand over his scalp with a harsh rasping noise. It makes several Lions visualise running their own hands over his hair…

‘The Bladebreaker and Ashen Demon aren’t heroes. They’re legends. Big difference. They had more values than most mercs, but in the end, a job’s a job. They got paid for killing important people’s enemies. Work for one guy, screw over the guy whose men’s corpses they just piled into a mass grave. Get what I’m saying? There’s plenty who want to see her dead, and she doesn’t have her Dad and his crew to watch her back anymore.’

Dimitri’s blood runs cold for the millionth time that day.

‘The boys are tracking down the Bladebreaker’s known contacts and pitstops. Another thing, Boss,’ Calvin turns back to Linhardt. ‘One of those flash whor… hostesses at a place called Heaven Gaia. I heard she’s known for her storytelling. Seems she’s got a story or two about how she ran with the Ashen Demon back in the day. Obvious gimmick, but could be worth checking out. They call her the Red Fox.’

There is no higher authority in the Western Kingdom than Apollonia the Saint. Which is to say that Linhardt von Hevring is a sugar baby of supreme power and influence.

Apollonia books the Lions a private party at Heaven Gaia, and asks her aide, Nyx, to ‘politely’ ask that the Red Fox be assigned as their hostess.

Nyx is extremely polite.

‘Yes, I expected that a prior engagement may need to be cancelled… Why must I “try to understand” how important your client is? Unless, of course, they are more important than Lady Apollonia?’

Turns out they are not.

No one thought to pack party clothes for a rescue mission, but a delivery arrives in the morning from the black market supplier who outfitted Calvin and his boys.

Calvin selects Linhardt’s squad for their foray into the red lantern district. Ferdinand and Dimitri will go, naturally. They care nothing for their noble reputations. Nothing is more important to them than securing their Professor’s safety and love!!!

Constance is chosen, because she has the most useful spells, and fits the profile for passing as a Kingdom native. The steely Lady Knight, Ingrid of the Twin Fangs, will bring up the rear. Calvin wants her along, in case serious intimidation is necessary. She will also guard the Prince on behalf of Faerghus and Dedue.

Ashe, Mercedes and Annette are dismissed as ‘plain unconvincing’. Hilda, Hapi and Dedue are ruled out, unfortunately, as a result of their characteristic non-Kingdom appearances.

‘Look, I’m sorry I’ve got to be fucking discriminatory,’ Calvin says bitterly. ‘Trust me, I’d like nothing better than to have monsters on the cards, Hapi. But the Empire wasn’t dismantled in a day. I have to take the blondes tonight.’

Dedue is _not_ happy, but accedes to Calvin’s point that a six-foot tall Duscurian man will draw more attention in “this provincial backwater” than Dimitri rampaging through the streets on a Giant Wolf, wearing his crown and brandishing Areadbhar.

Dedue sends Mercedes, Annette, Ashe and Ferdinand on a mission to procure some vital supplies for His Highness. In his haste to pursue Byleth, Dimitri neglected to pack a great many things. _He_ may not notice, but Dedue most certainly does.

‘Let’s split up the responsibilities,’ Annette the Organiser proposes. ‘Mercie and I can take charge of the apothecary and essentials.’

‘Maybe we can get some sweets for everyone too~’

‘Oooohhh, that’s a great idea, Mercie!’

Ferdinand nods his approval. ‘Excellent! Ashe and I shall procure the remaining items. I will require his invaluable bargaining expertise. As a Southerner, I am very much out of my neck of the woods, as I believe it is said in the Kingdom. Hmm, there are not many woods in the Empire… O, Fair Adrestia whose boundless plains roll ever down to meet the sea!’

Ashe mentally prepares himself for his ordeal.

> _Dedue’s shopping list_
> 
> *Special formulations for HH
> 
> 1 bar solid deodorant - *witch hazel, chamomile, cider vinegar, patchouli oil
> 
> 1 bar shaving soap - *oat milk, shea butter, safflower oil
> 
> 1 bottle purple shampoo for blondes - *violet leaf absolute, organic lemon, bergamot oil, fresh sea water (if avail)
> 
> Tincture of Vitamin D
> 
> 1 pot toothpaste
> 
> 1 toothbrush
> 
> 1 safety razor
> 
> 1 jar kaolin hair clay
> 
> 1 tin black boot polish
> 
> A nice journal for HH to write his feelings in
> 
> Eye mask to help HH sleep
> 
> Chamomile tea

At the Arianrhod Market Hall, Ferdinand impulsively splurges on a traditional, fair trade faux-fur Kingdom ushanka.

Back at the hotel, he remembers that he doesn’t wear hats because they flatten his bouncy curls.

Nonetheless, it shall serve as a fine souvenir of his Kingdom travels.

* * *

Heaven Gaia is located in a private street of white terraced houses built in the neoclassical style. Three storey houses with colonnaded fronts and balustrades enclosing sheltered balconies. Black wrought iron fencing extends along the front, with small gates providing access to each house. The gates open onto short flights of steps, which lead to front porches illuminated by round milk glass lanterns.

Unlike the opulent party mansions with bright lights and open gardens, places like Heaven Gaia give precedence to discretion, aesthetic and the fulfilment of fantasies.

Unassuming and slightly off the beaten track. Serendipitous for certain sleuthing nobles!

‘How very strange,’ Ferdinand murmurs, fluffing up his hair while they walk along. ‘There is not a single sign or number on these houses. There may be markers hidden in plain sight… such as this painted tile… oh, that lantern is different to the others!’

‘Well done, you’ve figured it out,’ Calvin wryly commends him.

Ferdinand puffs up his chest proudly. ‘Now we need only decipher what manner of symbol speaks “Heaven Gaia”… Gaia is an ancient word for earth… perhaps a mythological reference…’

‘Yeah, not sure if a whorehouse… er… fuck, can’t think of a politer way to say that. I doubt they put _that_ much thought into the name. Probably chose it because it sounded ~mystical~ or something,’ Calvin scoffs. ‘Anyway, it’s the place with the tiny hanging doorbell.’

‘Pure genius!’ Ferdinand gasps. ‘Bell, heaven… of course! I recall from my reading about Dagda that a bell hangs by the entrance to their places of worship. One rings the bell before entering the sanctum. Even our churches have bells, and a church is, after all, the closest place to heaven on earth… By the Saints!!! HEAVEN ON EARTH… Heaven Gaia! Why, this is true poetry!’

Calvin is seriously impressed. ‘Shit, that’s deep! But in light of the industry’s exploitative aspects, isn’t the “poetry” of Heaven Gaia problematised by its self-referential ecclesial element? By which I mean, isn’t it just sacrilege?’

A Great War between Art and Religion rages deep within Ferdinand von Aegir’s being.

Inside, Heaven Gaia’s true dimensions are revealed, extending into the next two houses down the row.

The dividing walls have been replaced by sliding vertical panels made of opaque paper set in wooden frames. They feature aesthetic murals of idyllic natural landscapes, the skies, and bodies of water. The moving panels function doubly as doors, and to cleverly remodel the layout of space as desired.

Elaborate brass lanterns emit a dim orange glow to light the way around.

A few solitary drinkers are scattered along the moody bar, occupied in quiet conversation with the hostesses keeping them company.

The rest of the lower floor consists of entertaining rooms, partitioned by translucent paper screens, which are decorated with delicate watercolours of flowers, birds and beautiful women.

The lamps inside the rooms cast shadows of figures seated around low tables. The faint sounds of laughter and conversation occasionally spill out as the sliding doors open and close.

The pleasant, unobtrusive scent of burning incense lingers in the air.

‘A place of mystique and serenity,’ Ferdinand says, looking around appreciatively. ‘These screens are delightful. I must commend the proprietor on the tasteful interior design. Indeed, at first glance it is impossible to guess the manner of diversions that the patrons seek here.’

Ingrid’s discerning nose perks up. ‘Aphrodisiac incense could give you a hint.’

‘Ingrid, my friend! Truly your investigative skills are beyond par!’ exclaims Ferdinand. ‘However did you obtain such recondite knowledge?’

‘…In a book.’

A graceful, refined young woman appears before them and introduces herself as their chaperone, Kairi.

The other women are clad in garments of fine gossamer fabric in pale colours and subtle patterns, which cling to their bodies, giving them an airy, incorporeal appearance. Meanwhile, Kairi wears a high-collared white blouse, with billowing sleeves, tucked into a long black skirt, and a black waist corset decorated with rich blue statement embroidery.

Her short dark brown hair is sleek against her scalp; all combed to the left, her forehead framed by long, wide finger curls secured with bobby pins. With striking amber eyes and blood red lips, she is a vivid, distinctive presence in her surrounds.

‘An anchor in a world designed to evoke ethereal weightlessness. A marker to guide us, prevent us from being cast adrift, lost to time in the mists… a promise of return to reality when our pilgrimage hath reached its end. Is that what your role signifies?’ Ferdinand questions her enthusiastically as he ascends a staircase at her side.

‘Yes, my lord,’ Kairi replies with a polite, obliging smile. ‘You have divested me of my mystery.’

‘Maybe we can get her to divest him of his virginity,’ Calvin mutters under his breath.

Ingrid stifles her snort of laughter, then physically smothers Constance just as the girl inhales in preparation for an explosive ‘OHOHOHO’.

On the palatial top floor, plush carpeting, mood lighting, hot house fresh flower arrangements, and resplendent artworks abound. Instead of translucent screens, the doors to the entertaining rooms are thick sliding wall panels. Kairi opens the door at the far end and ushers them inside.

The Blue Lions subconsciously rearrange themselves in descending order of rank, and Dimitri and Ferdinand enter the room first.

Kairi’s perceptive gaze is taking note of this kind of detail, and Linhardt sees her give Dimitri’s and Ferdinand’s faces a more attentive scan.

 _‘Oh well…’_ Linhardt sighs inwardly, and makes to follow when a commotion halts him in his tracks.

The sliding door opposite them opens with a crash, and a tall young man stalks out, his expression incensed and hostile.

Linhardt is mildly surprised when Ingrid elbows him aside and hurries into their room.

A silver-haired older lady in an elegant black and purple dress appears in the doorway after the man. While her eyes betray some discomfiture, she retains her self-possession.

As he passes by, there is a second’s beat in which the man’s gaze wavers on Calvin’s face. Calvin doesn’t like that look and his hackles rise in reflex. The young rogue intends to ask the stupid toff if he’s trying to start some shit. Linhardt reads the vibes in a millisecond, and places a hasty hand on his belligerent deputy’s shoulder.

In the end, the man continues on his way and disappears down the stairs.

‘What was that about?’ Linhardt asks Ingrid in a low voice.

Kairi is preoccupied brewing tea, and Ferdinand is being unwittingly helpful by distracting the silver-haired madam; lauding her interior design choices and the artist of the murals, who turns out to be her nephew.

‘He would have recognised me. His Highness too,’ Ingrid whispers. ‘Thank Seiros, His Highness had already gone inside. That man was Count Rowe’s adoptive son and heir, Oskar. Yuri’s older brother.’

‘Hmmm.’ Linhardt strokes his chin contemplatively.

* * *

‘Welcome to Heaven Gaia. My name is Isolde. It is our great pleasure to receive Lady Apollonia’s esteemed guests.’ The silver-haired madam bows her head to Linhardt. ‘I hope you will be kind enough to accept my apology for the unpleasantness you witnessed.’

‘Oh yes, on that matter. I wished to inquire as to your own wellbeing. He seemed to be a rather… unseemly individual. Was the man’s behaviour towards you aggressive or disrespectful?’

Linhardt’s gallantry makes the other Lions’ jaws drop in shock. With the exception of Dimitri, whose patience is fast wearing thin.

‘Ahh, no, my lord. Thankfully not. Merely threats.’ Isolde clearly admitted more than she intended to.

‘Is it something Apollonia may be able to help you with? If so, I would be happy to speak to her on your behalf.’

Isolde’s eyes widen and she retakes her measure of Linhardt. This young man casually refers to the Saint by her first name, and even claims to have her direct ear!!! Her tone changes to one of great deference.

‘If it were no imposition on you, that would indeed be most helpful. Thank you, my lord. If you are willing…’

Linhardt glances back at everyone and flashes them a shit-eating grin before exiting the room with Isolde. Apparently he thinks he is onto something big, but everyone else is at a complete loss… Eyes narrowed with suspicion, Calvin follows a short way behind to make sure Linhardt is safe.

The rest of them settle down on tasselled cushions around a square lacquered table. There is a large oblong string instrument on the mat in front of the table.

‘If I may ask, what manner of instrument is this?’ Constance inquires of Kairi.

‘That is a koto, my lady. It is a traditional folk instrument from Morfis, where Jade was born. She is intending to play for you this evening.’

‘Oh, how marvellous!’

Kairi pours jasmine tea into small porcelain cups, handing each one out in order of rank, beginning with Dimitri who distractedly grunts his thanks.

When her task is done, Ferdinand bursts into teary-eyed praise. ‘That was grace incarnate! I feel as if I witnessed poetry in motion! The effortless elegance in your movements, your air of poise and self-assurance, your entire demeanour! Even the angle of your pour and the pure, clear ring of the tea as it met the bottom of the cup. Every element was flawless! I… I am so _moved_ …’

Kairi is taken aback by the guileless, earnest nature of Ferdinand’s admiration. A deep blush of embarrassment and pleasure spreads over her cheeks. She gives Ferdinand a genuine smile that dazzles him with its vibrance.

Everyone hears the resounding doki doki that escapes the chest of the Noblest of Nobles.

‘Thank you, my lord.’

Regaining her composure, she rises to her feet. ‘It is time for me to leave you now…’

‘Will I see you again?’ Ferdinand blurts out inadvertently. ‘That is to say, will you come back later… to guide us out?’

An indecipherable amber gaze meets his for a fleeting instant. Kairi lowers her head in a courteous bow. ‘If that is to your liking, my lord. I will return to attend to you at the end of your night. Until then, I wish you all a very pleasant evening.’

Ingrid and Constance look at Ferdinand, who is staring after Kairi’s retreating back with a besotted expression. Then they look at each other, bemused by what is happening.

At least Calvin isn’t there to torment him.

As soon as Jade enters the room, everyone is struck by her compelling presence. Next, they are hit by her heady, exotic perfume. Woody, slightly sweet, rich like spiced honey. Deep green jewel-like eyes gleam above a diaphanous face veil.

Heavy burgundy red hair is braided down her back; an elaborate loose braid of interwoven strands that Ingrid cannot help but want to ask the young woman about later.

Her bearing and movements hint at alert agility beneath her slowed, slinky pace. She has a slender figure, but voluptuous hips and full breasts. Her décolleté exposes a reasonably modest amount of cleavage, which is impossible to ignore nonetheless. The fabric is a vivid scarlet from neckline to mid-thigh, then transitions through red and orange ombré to white from her calves down…

Dimitri and Ferdinand exchange intense side glances while their inner selves scream to each other like mad banshees: ‘LIKE A FOX’S TAIL!!!!!!!!!’

Then, Dimitri notices something else.

Tucked into the Red Fox’s hair, above her left ear, is a bright red camellia flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
